Before the Sun Sets
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: Meet Maddison Bennett, a somewhat average teen girl who happens to be best friends with Damon Salvatore. That is until he forgets to rescue her because he's paying too much attention to Elena. Throw in a handsome original named, Elijah and you have a love story. This story starts during season 2. REVIEW FOR UPDATES.
1. Introduction

**Summary: After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grow an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

 **BEFORE THE SUNSET**

 **INTRODUCTION**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

I'm not exactly sure how to start with this; I guess my name is a good place. My names is Maddison Lynn Bennett. I know what you are probably thinking but no, Bonnie is not my sister, however she is my cousin. To describe my relationship with Bonnie would cordial, we just get along but we have no type of real relationship with one another. Our dads happen to be brothers that's how we are related.

Let's start at the beginning, my father, Christian and my mother Janette have been in love with each other since their sophomore year of high school. They have a true love story. My dad is the chief at the local hospital and an amazing surgeon, he is often praised for his work. My mother teaches 6th grade at Mystic Falls elementary. I enjoyed helping her make stuff when her classes had party's. My parents have two kids. Myself and my older sister, Cordelia. Currently, Cordelia is in her Freshman year of college for her Physics major at the University of Stanford. Cordelia and I are really close. I mean she's my older sister who's there to give me guidance. However like any pair of sisters we argue constantly.

Right now I am 17, I'll be 18 in November. I stand at a 5'5 and have brown hair that goes to my mid back. My eyes are a green color that I personally goes well with my mocha skin and compliments me well. I'm alright in school but I f you let my best friend, Caroline tell it I am class Valedictorian. Lacrosse is my passion. I've been on Varsity since middle school. I also play Field Hockey but I am not obsessed with it like I am Lax. Relatively I am a quiet person and I stay to myself. Most people don't understand how Caroline and I are best friends but we just are. I can deal with her personality unlike some people. Sometimes she might irritate me a bit especially when it comes to attending social events in Mystic Falls but I still love her at the end of the day.

Then there's Damon Salvatore. I don't know how to explain it but we just had this understanding about one another from the moment we met up until now. We aren't as close anymore I will admit. Ever since he started making Elena his number one priority he hasn't really had time to see how I have been doing. I tried to ignore it but he was just like everyone else now. Love struck over Elena Gilbert. Elena and I did not get along AT ALL. We avoided each other at all costs. Of course though we were always put in some class together and she got more irritating every year. I'm not to keen on Damon's brother Stefan either. He is just a weirdo.

Although I do have to thank Damon, Stefan and Elena somewhat. If it were not for them then I wouldn't even be writing this. If it weren't for getting into a stupid argument with Elena at the end of some stupid Masquerade that Caroline dragged me to I wouldn't have been kidnapped by Trevor and Rose. If it weren't for Damon and Stefan forgetting to rescue me along with Elena I would have never met Elijah.

Fate was funny in the way that it worked some times. Elijah ended up waking up from Damon stabbing him and we began get to know each other. At first I thought he was going to kill me but he reassured me that he wouldn't. He even brought me home and requested I not tell anyone that he was alive.

I guess that's how we started. I ended up seeing him again and again and the more I saw him the more I started to like him. Then as simple as day I fell for him. We truly were the most unlikely pair but we worked. Our love was strong.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Avoiding Damon

**Summary: After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Guest- Thank you so much for being the first review on this story! I hope you like this chapter (it has Elijah in it)! :)**

* * *

 **BEFORE THE SUN SETS**

 **CHAPTER 1~ Avoiding Damon**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

 **I need to talk to you.-Damon.**

 **Listen, I'm sorry about what happened.-Damon.**

 **Dammit Mad. I know you're seeing these messages … so answer them!-Damon.**

 **I would really hate to have to come to your house just to get you to talk to me.-Damon.**

 **You know I will come over there so why make things any harder then they need to be.-Damon.**

 **I know that you're still at home right now.-Damon.**

 **Maddison you have exactly five minutes before I come over there.-Damon.**

Maddison Bennett could not help rolling her eyes as read over the text messages from her ex best friend, Damon Salvatore. He really thought threatening her was the answer?! She planned to leave her house before he had the chance to ruin her morning. She was well aware that her mom would make her talk to him if he came over and she was there. Her mother considered Damon a "good friend." She wondered if mother would feel the same if she knew that he left her in an abandoned house with a vampire named Elijah. Now that she knew Damon was on his way, Maddie rushed to get herself together. She had already taken a shower and got dressed so now she was rushing to get her things together.

Grabbing a pair of brown combat boots and quickly putting them on before rushing out the door Maddie went to look herself over in the mirror. She was currently wearing a maroon sweater with black stockings and a black skirt. Liking what she saw she grabbed her backpack and phone running downstairs, quickly peaking her head into her parents bedroom. Her mom was still laying down and watching TV.

"Bye mom." Maddie spoke quickly. Her mom, Janette instantly looked at her.

"Bye sweetie. You look adorable." Grinning at her and blowing her a kiss Maddie left the house getting into her car heading off to school. It took her about a good fifteen minutes to get to school considering she made a stop to Dunkin' Doughnuts to get a large hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream.

The moment that Maddie stepped out of the car Caroline Forbes, was there to greet her. Of course.

"Damn, I know it's Friday and you have an amazing style but dress to impress much?" Care asked causing Maddie to chuckle lightly.

"Just for you Carebear." Maddie joked even giving her a wink before the two best friends started towards the entrance of the school building. As they entered the building and walked towards Caroline's locker, considering it was closer, Maddie knew there was something she wanted to know. Caroline was never good with awkward silence and it seemed that is what what they were having. It probably had something to do with the whole Damon situation.

"Alright so what's sup with you and Damon?" Yep.

"What's there to tell? He and that idiot brother of his rescued Elena, left me there to fend for myself and now he wants to earn my forgiveness." Caroline could tell that her friend was still highly pissed off about the situation and she had every right to be.

"They just left you there?" Caroline asked, not really wanting to believe it.

"I don't know why I'm even surprised. The only thing they care about is their precious Elena."

"I am the last one to defend Damon, about anything, I mean you know I hate him but he cares about you and you know it. What he did was wrong though." Maddie gave her a look that told her to shut up before they got into an argument. She took the hint quickly. "Well all that matters is that you are here now. So how about we do something tonight. It is Friday and I have no plans. We could have dinner at the grill and catch up."

"The scooby-doo gang hasn't stolen your time yet?" Maddie smirked. "Well since I'm avoiding Damon and the grill is his hangout spot not a good one time for dinner. You can come to my house though."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"We could have a sleepover and probably catch a movie or something."

"It's been awhile since we've had one of those." Maddie nodded. Caroline was right, it had been a long while since they had a nice sleepover together. Leaving Caroline's locker they walked to Maddie's. When they got there she put half of her stuff inside that had been in her backpack. She wouldn't need that stuff until her lunch was over.

Finally grabbing her Chemistry book she closed her locker walking with Caroline. Since her first class was downstairs she walked her there before promising to text her and going to A.P. Chem. Wonderful. She was just happy that she had a good teacher.

"Good morning Mystic Falls. Art club will meet on Monday. There will be a girls lacrosse meeting on Monday after school. The annual Mystic Falls Dodge Ball Tournament will take place on May 8th. Team forms are in the office now. Have a wonderful day everyone." The only part that interested Maddie was Lacrosse. Finally. It was no secret that she is the town's star Lacrosse player. She wished her sister was here right now so that they could practice together but Cordelia was thousands of miles away at Stanford.

Chemistry actually had Maddie's full attention today. That was until her phone started buzzing uncontrollably. At first she ignored it but she could feel the stares that people in class were aiming her way.

 **Alright, so you went to school before I could get to your house, nice.-Damon.**

 **You are going to have to talk to me sometime so why drag this out.-Damon.**

 **Come on Mad. You know that you mean a lot to me and I never wanted to hurt you.-Damon.**

 **I'm sorry.-Damon.**

Ugh. Would he ever quit. Thankfully after that he seemed to take the hint. The day pasted by fairly quickly for her. Maddie contemplated whether or not she should go straight home. No doubt in my mind Damon would be lurking in her backyard waiting for her to get home so he could approach her. He could even be in her bedroom waiting for her. _Shudder._ Deciding against going home she went to the local park instead. It was nice to sometimes just sit on the swings and rock back and forth. She could use some me time right now anyways. Not a lot of people were there when she arrived, five people at most. Besides, no one was occupying the swings right now. As soon as she put her butt down in the seat she felt like a kid again. It was nice. No worries. Back and forth. Back and forth. In some amount of time she began to push myself off of the ground higher and higher before slowing down a bit. She was sure if she had brought her phone with her instead of leaving it in the car she'd have no relaxation at the moment.

"It's nice to see you again Maddison."

Instantly Maddie sprung herself off of the swing. She became glad instantly that she had stopped making herself swing so high or she probably would have ended up falling and broke something. Then it would have been bye-bye lax for the season and hello crutches. She rose her head and looked him directly in the eyes. His beautiful brown eyes. There he was. In all his shinning glory. Elijah.

"No one calls me Maddison." Except her parents when she was in trouble or someone trying to annoy her. "It's Maddie."

"My apologies Maddie."

Nodding slightly she asked, "What do you want?"

"I was just passing through the park and saw you here by yourself. Thought that it would only be right if I came over and said hello."

"Well hi. Bye." Maddie decided to sit back down on the swing. She had decided that if Elijah was there to harm her he would have done it already. Not once did she take her eyes off of him. How could she? He was just so … captivating.

"You still haven't left." Maddie commented after about a good minute of Elijah just standing there.

"Do you want me to leave?" He smirked at her and she bit the inside of her cheek trying not to blush.

She shrugged, "If we are being honest here whether you stay or leave I don't care. You don't bother me. I just can't see you as someone who wants to stay in a park."

He walked over leaning against the swing legs. "The park is a nice place to clear your head at times. And no one was here at the moment."

"Well most kids would be in school right now."

"You left early?"

A loud laugh rippled through her. "I'm in high school Elijah. I get out at 2."

"Not that I know much about teenagers," he spoke casually adjusting a part of his suit, "but I would think that teens would be happy to go home as soon as school time is over."

"They would be."

"So why not you?"

"I don't know why I am telling you this but I don't want to go home knowing that Damon might show up. You know, the guy that stabbed you and killed you for a little bit, and then left me in that house. He wants me to forgive him and I'm not budging. He already threatened to come to my house this morning and I wouldn't put it past him to show up there now. Hence I decided to come to the park."

"I wouldn't mind taking care of him for you." There was a slight twinkle in his eye and Maddie had a feeling that meant he had no problem killing Damon. As annoying as Damon is and as much as she was pissed at him right now, Maddie didn't want him dead.

"No thanks. I can handle it. Besides I don't want him dead."

"How do you know that's what I was implying?"

"You had a bit of a twinkle in your eye."

"You are very observant."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Your welcome."

A silence fell over us however it wasn't really awkward.

"So, are you going to tell me why your here?" Maddie asked. "In Mystic Falls. Is to get revenge against Damon? No, how could I forget you're here for Elena. That's why that Rose girl called you in the first place isn't it."

He smirked. "Yes. I am here for Elena."

"Well isn't that wonderful."

He chuckled lightly. "I sense that you don't like her."

"What gave it away?"

"Well when we first met I recall you glaring at her. And your attitude now suggests that the two of you are not on friendly terms."

"No we are not." I sighed. "Again, don't know why I am telling you this but she's best friends with my cousin."

"Are you jealous?"

Maddie couldn't help but laugh aloud again. Who knew he was funny. "No, not at all. She's just whiny and annoying. She claims she doesn't want anyone getting hurt because of her yet she continuously puts herself in danger. And if we keep talking about her I might go insane."

"Wouldn't want that."

"Alright, I have to go."

"You aren't walking are you?"

"No, I parked my car in a parking lot around the corner and walked the rest of the way."

"I'll happily escort you back to your car then." No objections to that were voiced.

As soon as they stopped at Maddie's baby, well her white Nissan Altima they faced one another.

"Well thanks." Awkward.

"Anytime. It was a pleasure seeing you again Maddie." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

What in the actual fuck.

Taking a slight step back into her car, Maddie mentally scolded herself. _Smooth move, Maddie Smooth move._ "Well, thanks for your company, I guess. Good bye Elijah."

"I'll see you later." And with that he was gone and Maddie was alone.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Please, review, favorite and follow/alert.**

 **Especially REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Monday

**Summary: **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.****

 **BEFORE THE SUN SETS**

 **CHAPTER 2~ Monday**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

Maddie's weekend ended up being pretty boring.

Caroline had canceled, something important came up. Maddie didn't even know why she was surprised at this point. She didn't even bother to respond to Caroline's message when she texted her canceling their plans. She knew if she did respond it would be something along the lines of sarcastic and rude. Damon had actually left her alone and to say she was grateful would be an understatement. She was up and getting ready for school by 6 a.m. Monday morning. It was currently the beginning on March which meant warmer weather was coming. In a few short weeks she would be back in action with Lacrosse. After her shower she put on a black t-shirt that read Mystic Falls, black and white tempo Nike shorts and sneakers. Combing quickly through her hair she left it out in it's wavy form and put on a headband grabbing her things and going downstairs.

Janette was in the kitchen with breakfast already made and she on a large cup of coffee. Maddie sat down, digging into her pancakes.

"How do you know those are yours?" Janette joked with her daughter.

"You weren't eating them," Maddie responded easily before grinning..

"So you have a busy day today." Janette commented before drinking more of her coffee.

"Your dad told me you have Lacrosse after school and then your babysitting for Mrs. Gleason tonight."

Maddie looked her mom in the eyes nodding her head. "It's only a meeting for Lax and then I'll be babysitting Hallie tonight from 5-7, maybe even 7:30, I'm not sure yet. I told Mrs. Gleason that I would get there around 4:45ish."

Nodding her head, Janette put her coffee cup on the counter. "No problem. Just make sure you send me a text or call me when you leave home, get to the Gleason's and when you leave their house."

"You worried about me?"

"I am a mother. I am always worried." Janette drank a big gulp of her coffee. "So, your sister called this morning."

"Why?" Maddie was interested. Usually, her older sister, Cordelia just texted when she needed something. Besides she found it odd that her sister was calling early in the morning.

"Instead of coming home for Spring Break she'll be spending time with her new boyfriend. So she called knowing your father wasn't home so he couldn't grill her."

"What is she meeting the family?"

"I think so. They have been dating since October. If she meets his family then he can meet us next. We aren't that bad."

"No but no daughter wants their dad to meet their boyfriend." Maddie wouldn't. No matter how 'cool' her father thought he was.

* * *

Lunch. Maddie's favorite time of the day. Not only could she leave the school but she could eat. Amazing, right?! Against her better she decided to stop by the grill. She was really in the mood for a chicken sandwich and some french fries. A nice cold coca cola would suffice her hunger too. As soon as she entered the grill and saw that Damon wasn't there she breathed in a sigh of relief. Thank god.

Since she did have to go back to school Maddie ordered her food to go and then sat down at a booth to play Candy Crush on her phone. It was her new addiction.

"Skipping school?" Jumping, Maddie dropped her phone and it thankfully fell into her lap as she glared at Elijah.

"Would you stop sneaking up on me."

"It's quiet fun. And I have only done it twice now."

"Three times actually."

"Excuse me?"

"You've done it three times. Remember the first time we officially met."

 _Flashback:_

 _Maddie wondered around the abandoned house. She had been searching for a phone. That Rose girl had taken it when she knocked her out. She just needed to call her parents. Fuck. They were at the benefit for the hospital. She knew that they would come and get her but it was just a matter of when they would be able to get to their phones._

 _Running back down the stairs Maddie hadn't even taken notice to the sudden change in wall décor._

 _By décor she hadn't noticed that the vampire who was once pinned to the wall was now gone. In fact she hadn't noticed he was watching her. Why should she?It's not like she had any supernatural abilities._

 _Maddie was almost in the kitchen when Elijah spoke, "What do we have hear?"_

 _She let out a blood wrenching scream turning around to see Elijah standing there. His eyes stalked her as if she were his prey. They stared at her legs for awhile. Corale looked down and frowned. Shit, she was still her dress from the party. She hadn't even really noticed until now._

" _Who the fuck are you?!"_

" _I'm Elijah." Walking closer he stood right in front of her. "Do you not remember? If I recall you were present during the whole fiasco that occurred."_

" _Glad someone noticed me," she muttered before saying clearly, "I was taken against my will." She stared wide eyed at the man she had assumed to be dead. How the fuck was he even alive?! She saw Damon kill him. Great, now she was dead. For that much she was sure. There was no doubt in her mind he was going to kill her._

" _What are you doing here?" Elijah spoke after what seemed like hours of silence. The two of them had just been staring each other down._

" _Well, they kind of left me here." The bitter in her tone was obvious._

" _Why would they do that?"_

 _Maddie didn't bother answering him. "Listen, not that I want to put a rush on my death but can we get this done and over with."_

 _Elijah looked at her for a minute before speaking. "You think that I am going to kill you?"_

 _Shrugging, she continued, "Why else would you still be here?!"_

 _Brown eyes staring into green. "I'm not going to kill you," she let out a short breath of relief. She didn't know why she believed him but she did. "But, I will take you home."_

 _End of flashback:_

"Well your right, it has been three times."

 _Yep,_ she thought, _the first time they met, the park and then now._ "I thought vampires have sharp memories."

Elijah chuckled. "We do. I just had a "brain freeze" as your generation would say." It was now Maddie's turn to now laugh. "So, why are you skipping school?"

"I'm not. I'm on lunch break and I was really craving a chicken sandwich, some fries and a nice cold coca cola. As soon as they bring it to me I will be heading back."

"And when school ends, what will you do? Go to the park?"

Her grin grew wide. "Not today. I have a Lax meeting and then I am babysitting. Somewhere with all that I have to squeeze in some homework."

"What is Lax?"

She couldn't help herself as she cracked up laughing. Of course that's the question he asks. "Oh, right that's my fault. Lax, short for Lacrosse. It's a sport." Elijah nodded. "You know what sports are don't you?"

Rolling his eyes, he responded, "Yes I know what sports are. I am, for the most part, up to speed with modern times."

"Lovely."

"Hey, Maddie, listen I'm Sorry it took so long I know you have to get back to school. Here's the check, I'll be back in a second." Kevin, a waiter there spoke bringing her a bag plastic back which held her food inside. "Can I get you anything sir?"

"No, thank you." Elijah spoke reaching into his pocket pulling out a 20 dollar bill and handing it to the waiter. "Keep the change." Kevin nodded taking the money before walking off.

"Why did you do that?" She wondered dumbfounded.

"What?" He spoke with a blank face.

"Why did you just pay for my food?!" She sat there frowning. "I did not need you to do that. I have money on me."

"I'm well aware." He shrugged. "I mean I doubt you would come here if you didn't have money."

"Then why did you pay for me?"

"Because I wanted too."

"Yeah, because that's an amazing answer. And I don't know why Kevin took it before asking me."

"Do you attend school together or something?"

Shaking her head no, Maddie said, "No, I think he's a sophomore or junior at college now. He used to date my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

She smirked. "There is a lot you don't know about me."

"I'd like to change that."

"After only seeing me two times?" She quirked an eyebrow but who was she kidding, she would like that too very much.

"You intrigue me." He answered honestly.

"Well then, let me see your phone."

Handing his phone to her, he raised an eyebrow. She was glad to see that his phone was up to date. She made herself a part of his contacts and wrote the name as Maddison, considering he was proper and all. And then she added an emoji with heart eyes before saving it.

"Now you have my number. I would love to stay and chat some more but I have classes to attend and a lax meeting." She chuckled and even a smile reached Elijah's lips. "See you around." Settling her bag around her wrist, she grabbed her drink in the same hand before grabbing her phone and car keys in the other.

"Good-bye Maddie."

* * *

All Maddie could think about was her lunch with Elijah. She kept wondering about the next time she would see him. She was practically dreaming about him for the rest of the day. Even during the meeting her thoughts just kept drifting to Elijah. The minute she plopped down in the living room and wasted no time starting her homework. This was one of those moments she hated school. The homework was irritating. There was Chem, Calculus, English, Spanish and she had to finish a Creative Writing response. Around 4 she stopped what she was doing and went upstairs to take a shower.

Changing into sweatpants and a sweatshirt with some comfortable Sperry's, Maddie packed up her stuff for the Gleason's. All she needed was the homework she didn't finish, her laptop, phone and keys. The Gleason's house wasn't that far from her own home. Only seven minutes.

"Hello Maddie, it's good to see you again." Mrs. Gleason was a nice women with a nice family. She and her husband were both in their early forties and worked at the hospital with her father. That's how she was first introduced to them. And their daughter Hallie was the cutest three year old.

"Hi, Mrs. Gleason," Maddie spoke entering their home.

Mrs. Gleason gave Maddie a playful smile. "Oh come on Maddie, you know you can call me Sharon."

"How have you been, Sharon?"

"Good. Thanks so much for agreeing to babysit. I am sure it's the last thing that you'd want to do on a Monday but I appreciate it."

"It's no problem. You know I love watching Hallie."

"She's so excited." As we walked into the living room she yelled, "HALLIE! Guess who's here?"

Hallie's loud footsteps could be heard from the living room. Maddie put her bag down and picked 3 year old as she ran into the room.

"MAWDIE!"

"Hi Hallie!" Picking up the three year old in her arms, Maddie swung her around before hugging her. It felt like she hadn't seen her in forever. She was glad that she was able to do something normal though, something that had no involvement with the supernatural world.

"Alright, well since you are here early I am going to head out."

"No problem. We'll see you later." Sitting on the couch, Maddie sat Hallie down next to her and went to put on cartoons.

"Guess what Mawdie."

"What?" Maddie grinned with a smile. It was so cute the way Hallie pronounced her name.

"Mrs. Hekin put up my picturwe in class today." Hallie grinned wide letting her teeth show. "Now everyowne can see it."

"That's awesome Hal."

"Imma paint more por you."

"No problem, I love your pictures."

Time passed by smoothly for Maddie and Hallie. After, Hallie insisted that she help her draw she began to get hungry. She fed her before they started watching cartoons on the TV. Nothing had changed, Hallie still loved Fairy Odd Parents. Even Maddie enjoyed the show, however she never found much time to sit down, watch and enjoy unless she was with Hallie. By the 2nd episode of Fairy Odd Parents, Hallie was leaning into Maddie fast asleep. She chuckled at the sight before laying her down properly on the couch and putting a small blanket on top of her. She began to finish the rest of her homework, wanting her to just get it out of the way. Everything was going smoothly until the door bell rang. With a heavy sigh and a slight frown on her face, she walked to the door.

Looking through the peep hole her frown instantly turned into a grimace.

Damon fucking Salvatore.

"Might as well open the door." He spoke with a cockiness that made Maddie's skin boil. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Maddie contemplated her options. She was sure he hadn't been invited in, so that wasn't the problem. However when she left he could just pop up in her car. The last thing that she wanted to do was cause a scene. Mentally cursing herself out she opened the door.

Damon stood there with a proud smirk. "Don't smirk. I just don't want you to cause a scene later."

"Why on earth would I decide to cause a scene," his tone was sarcastic, "I mean it isn't like you have been avoiding me for who knows how long." There was a slight edge of hurt in his voice but she chose to ignore it. She just wanted to get this done and over with.

"What are you doing here?" Part of her was really shocked that he was even here. She knew it was only a matter of time before he'd show up but she didn't expect it to happen while she was working.

"I need to talk to you." Damon stated as if it were obvious. "You've been avoiding me and I need, no I want to make things right between us again."

"Oh I wonder why," it was her turn to be sarcastic. "Why would I avoid the person who left me at an abandoned house with a vampire, when he is supposed to be one of my best friends."

"Listen I wasn't thinking-," as quick as lightening she cut Damon off, "Yeah, no kidding."

"I was just trying to get Elena out and I didn't even know you were there until I saw you. Dammit Maddie, when I went back for you, you were already gone."

She let out a dark chuckle. She and Elijah had left at night time so he must have been pretty "preoccupied" with Elena to not notice for so many hours.

"I don't want your excuses, Damon." There was a pause. "Dammit, I could have died because of you," She was seething. She probably would have been better off leaving him outside but then he probably would have woken up Hallie.

"But you didn't." Her fist sprung out like lightening. It was so quick he wasn't expecting it. He looked at her shocked. Maddie. His sweet best friend, Maddie Bennett, who was always bubbly and cheerful had just punched him in the face.

"That doesn't change anything. You still left me there." She hadn't even acknowledged that she punched him. She was trying to keep her face together but in ways she just wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry!"

She snorted, "Yeah, right. You are sorry. You know what Damon you're always fucking sorry after you do something, but then you go and do something else!"

"What do I need to do to make you forgive me?" Damon asked. The intensity in his eyes meant that he was serious but she wasn't budging.

"Nothing. You live your life and I'll live mines."

"Come on Maddie. I made a mistake."

She stared at him. She wasn't going to admit it now but she didn't want to give up their friendship. She wasn't going to forgive him yet either. "You know what Damon, I am not going to stand here and tell you that I forgive you. Simply because I don't." There was a short pause, "But, I can agree to be civil with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" His blue eyes went wide.

"We'll be cordial with one another and that's it. No big friendship like before." She saw he was about to interrupt but she continued. "No, you have to earn my trust back. If you want me to forgive you then that's the way to do it. Take it or leave it."

Late in the night around 10, Maddie was still awake. She lay in the darkness of her bedroom waiting to fall asleep. Reminiscing on her day, it wasn't so bad. Damon agreed to be gracious with her. Even though she could tell he didn't like it, he was going to do what she asked. She was almost there when her phone started buzzing. Grabbing it off of her night stand table she clicked the side button and watch her screen light up. Blinking a couple of times to readjust her eyesight she clicked on the text message.

 **Good night, Maddison.-Elijah.**

Maddie couldn't contain her blush. Clicking on the emojis of her cell phone, she sent him three sleeping faces before sending a text.

 **Good night, Elijah.-Maddie.**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the favorites and alerts/follows!**

 **I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, maybe even review?**

 **I hope that you all have a wonderful New Year! Be safe! :)**

 **Review and let me know what you think. Tell me what you like and don't like. I love suggestions.**

 **Again, HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Goal for Cordelia

**Summary: **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.****

* * *

 ** **Savage Kill- First I would like to say thank you so much for reviewing! I am glad that you are enjoying the chapter lengths, I have been trying to expand them every time I write. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think.****

 ** **luchi77181- Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it, hope that you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think. :)****

* * *

 **BEFORE THE SUN SETS**

 **CHAPTER 3~ A Goal for Cordelia**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

"Alright, give me a lap, we'll talk and then you can all go home."

Maddie didn't think that was too bad. Considering how they could have been told to do 4 laps around the Lacrosse field instead of 1. Getting up with the rest of her team she ran a lap around the field thinking about all the shit that she would have to do when she got home. At least she didn't have to drive to school. Considering how her car wouldn't start her mom was now her ride. At least in the morning, her dad was currently waiting for her to finish practice. As soon as the lap was finished everyone sat down on the field in a group circle.

Their coach, Coach James faced them, still standing. "Alright, first game of the season tomorrow. We almost won playoffs last year girls. We came in 3rd out of the whole state which was amazing but it's no secret I want us to win. And for those of you who were on the team last year I know you want that too. Get a good nights rest, stay out of trouble tomorrow and be ready to play tomorrow! It's going to be a tough game girls. Alright, now go home."

Maddie got up and went to get her stuff. She pulled a sweatshirt over her head before putting her bag on her shoulder and walking to her dad's car. When she got inside he was on the phone texting.

"Who you texting?"

"Your mother. Looks like she's cooking healthy tonight." He threw a grin to Maddie which caused her to groan.

"I will eat a salad but I'm finishing all the doughnuts when dinner is over."

Letting out a laugh, Christian Bennett spoke again, "I was just kidding. She's making her famous meatloaf."

A grin instantly spread over Maddie's face. Her mom's meatloaf sure was famous. "Oh thank god. … Don't laugh dad I have a big appetite. Besides I need to keep myself together. Tomorrow's a big day."

Christian glanced towards Corale before looking back at the road. He smiled a bit. "Right, game day tomorrow. What time does it start?"

"5 sharp." He nodded to himself.

The rest of the car ride went smoothly for both Christian and Maddie. As soon as they got home she rushed upstairs so that she could shower. The aroma of her mom's cooking hit her like a ton of bricks once her shower was over. Damn, her moms cooking is so good. She ran downstairs in her pajama shorts and a tank top, her hair was still wet from her shower, however it wasn't dripping anymore. She knew it was still damp since it was clinging to her neck and she could feel a drop of water trickling down. Walking into the kitchen she found the table set and her parents sitting down.

"I didn't know you were waiting on me." She spoke sitting down.

"We always wait on you." Christian joked knowing that he would get a small rise out of her.

"You do not!" Maddie defended herself taking a bite out of her food glad that her mom had made her plate. "If I remember correctly, which I do, Cordelia would have us waiting over a hour sometimes."

"Trying to brake her record?"

Before Maddie could even utter a word Janette cut in, "Alright, I don't want to hear this all night so change of topic. How was school?"

"Boring. Although, break is starting next week. I am so excited."

"How was practice?"

"Great."

"Don't you have a game tomorrow?"

Maddie nodded excitedly, "Starts at 5."

"Alright. I will be there." Turning to Christian she asked, "What time are you getting off?"

"I'm actually off tomorrow."

She listened to her parents discuss how to get good seats and sighed. Here and there she would add in a comment.

"Your car should be out of the shop by Friday." Spoke Janette. "They gave me a call today. So Friday morning you can go to school late, we'll go get breakfast, then go pick up your car and then you can go to school."

"Mom you are the bestest."

"Um, bestest isn't a word." Christian interjected. "Maybe you should take another English class," he joked.

Maddie was about to reply when their house phone rang. She scooted out of her chair and went to get it. She grinned looking at the number. It was Cordelia. She answered the phone and put it on speaker, "Well look who decided to call."

"Hardy har har. You are so funny, where are mom and dad?"

"Right here. We were having a nice dinner before you interrupted."

"Shut up Maddie. Am I on speaker?"

"Yes," Christian answered. She set the phone down in the middle of the table. "How are you?"

"I'm good." There was a light strain in her voice. "Alright, so I'm guessing mom already told you both that I won't be home for break."

"You know she did. So your boyfriends house, huh?"

"Don't be like that dad. And boyfriends parents house."

"When will he meet us?"

"When you're not embarrassing me and when Maddie isn't annoying."

"What about mom?" Maddie asked.

"Mom's perfect."

"Of course she, she is still paying your cell phone and car bill."

"OMH Maddie be quiet. Go upstairs. Do your homework." Maddie grinned to herself. She loved the relationship she and her sister had. Even though they had play arguments it was all love between them.

"OMG." Christian stated, "Really?"

"It means oh my god."

"I'm not that old, but why couldn't you just say that?"

"Because I didn't."

"Are you excited to meet the parents?" Maddie wondered.

"Nervous. I was actually calling to ask mom and my annoying little sister what I should wear when I first meet them. They don't live that far from college so we're meeting up for lunch first."

"A crop top and booty shorts." Maddie said laughing hysterically when she saw the look on her dads face. Her mom couldn't even help but chuckle.

"NO!" Christian spoke hurriedly. "You should not wear that and Maddison Lynn Bennett if I ever see you in that I will burn that outfit and every inappropriate thing in your closet."

"You'll find a lot of inappropriate things in her closet dad." Cordelia laughed through the phone. "I think she has some thongs in her underwear draw too. Maybe even a G-string."

"Alright," Christian pushed himself out of his seat. "I'm done with this conversation. I am going to go watch some TV."

"GREYS ANATOMY TONIGHT!" Yelled Cordelia.

"I'm so excited."

"Me too, bye daddy. Love you." Cordelia yelled making kissing noises. "Alright, mom what should I wear?"

"Well the weather will probably be warm so many a nice sundress. A jean jacket. Sandals."

"Why don't you do a pencil skirt?" Maddie wondered. "Or the jogger pants of mine that you took … and never returned."

"They look better on me and it might rain mom."

"Then do skinny jeans and a nice top. Maybe a cardigan. I am sure you'll find something."

"Why don't you do what mom said with sandals. Or wear a long sleeve, skinny jeans and sandals with a crossbody bag. Another thing of mine that you took and never gave back."

"Another thing of yours that looks better on me." Cordelia sighed, "Look I got to go now but I'll call back later." There was a short pause, "Hey Maddie."

"Yeah?"

"Score a goal for me tomorrow."

"Some conversation that was," Maddie laughed and her mom couldn't help but join in.

* * *

Maddie was ecstatic. She had all of her homework finished and it was only 8 o'clock. Currently, she was sitting on the floor by her closet making sure that she had all of her stuff ready for tomorrow's game. She had spandex and her jerseys packed and a pair of cleats. Wonderful. She would pick out her actual school outfit in the morning.

 **Heard you are currently out of a car. Let me give you a lift in the morning-Damon.**

 **No thanks. My mom is driving me.-Maddie.**

 **Come on. It will give us time to catch up.-Damon.**

 **I'll think about it.-Maddie.**

 **It'll be just like old times.-Damon.**

 **Good night.-Maddie.**

As much as she didn't really want to see Damon she was probably going to let him drive her. She did miss him. Even though she hadn't forgiven him, whenever they saw each other, which wasn't often since that night she was babysitting, they were civil. Getting into her bed, she pulled her covers up and rested her head against her pillow. All she could really think about was her game tomorrow. Mystic Falls was known for it's Football and Girls Lacrosse. She knew the regular town media would probably be there. The only thing she hated about that was she always had to do some kind of short interview and public speaking really wasn't her thing. That's a reason why she had no desire to be class Valedictorian. That's an issue she would worry about later though. Just as she was about to put her phone on the charger for the night it stared buzzing.

 **I'm sorry to hear about your car troubles. Is there anyway that I could be of help?-Elijah.**

What in the actual fuck. It wasn't that Maddie was unhappy about Elijah texting her, she was ecstatic, but how had he heard about her car. She hadn't even seen him since that day at the grill. Lax was keeping her busy. At this point she didn't even care how he knew, he had reached out. That was enough.

 **Yeah, it sucks. Thanks but my mom said I am supposed to get it back sometime Friday.-Maddie.**

 **If you don't mind my asking, how are you getting around?-Elijah.**

 **Mommy is driving me.-Maddie.**

 **Well, maybe I could be of service and give you a lift. If that's alright with you of course.-Elijah.**

Maddie pinched herself to make sure that she was awake. While a part of her considering saying no the bigger part of her knew better.

 **As much as I'd love that, you have no idea where I live.-Maddie.**

 **Then it's settled. I'll be at your house tomorrow. Six forty-five sharp. Have an amazing night.-Elijah.**

Maddie sat there dumbfounded. She couldn't even respond she just sent him a smiley face and sleeping emoji. She just lay there staring at the ceiling for minutes. She could hear footsteps approaching her door but she still didn't move.

"You still up?" Janette asked popping her head in the door.

"I'm going to bed soon." Maddie responded placing her phone on her in table.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, sweets. You will be great. Whether you guys win or loose just play your hardest."

"Thanks mom. So …," Maddie wasn't sure how to bring up the Elijah taking her to school subject, "tomorrow you can sleep in and do whatever. A friend is going to give me a ride to school."

"Caroline? I haven't seen her in forever." Janette couldn't help but grin thinking about the great times Maddie and Caroline had together. They were so inseparable when they were younger.

Maddie tried not to frown. She wasn't ignoring Caroline, however she wasn't openly having a conversation with her either. She was, to say the least, annoyed with her. "No," she said. "Not Caroline. Just a friend."

"Does it happen to be a boy?" Janette asked with a smile causing Maddie to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning. "You are trying not to smile so that means it is a boy. What's his name? Is he in your grade or a senior?"

"Mom, he is just a friend."

She frowned. "Should I go get your dad?" I knew that she was joking so just laughed lightly.

"It's nothing serious."

"Alright," she spoke with a sigh. "Don't be like how your sister was in high school. When you get a boyfriend don't make me have to find out through Facebook." Maddie bursted out laughing, going back to the time that happened. One of the funniest family dinners I had ever had.

"Of course not. Good night mom. I love you."

"Love you too. Go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

As soon as Maddie woke up in the morning, she ran out of bed and hoped in the shower. Well, not literally. Quickly she changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a she put on a white tank top with a plaid red shirt, not bothering go button it up. She slipped on her favorite pair of Sperry's before double checking she had everything.

 **Good morning Maddie.-Elijah.**

 **Morning. Listen, I can have my mom take me to school it's no big deal.-Maddie.**

The last thing that Maddie wanted to do was be a bother. Especially to him.

 **Nonsense. I am actually outside of your house.-Elijah.**

Maddie felt her eyebrows shoot up as she left her bedroom. Because of the placing of her room her windows showed the back of her house. Running into Cordelia's room where the windows faced the front of the house, she looked out. Yep, he was there. She recognized his car. Dashing back to her bedroom, Maddie grabbed all of her things. She went into her parents room to see her mom peaking out the window.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked causing her mom to turn around. "Trying to get a good look at your boyfriend."

"He is not boyfriend. I got to go, see you at the game."

"Bye sweetie. Be safe."

"Love you," she yelled as she walked out of the house.

Elijah got out of the car and walked over getting the door for Maddie. "Your mother is watching us," he murmured with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Don't let her see your face." Elijah chuckled and closed the door as soon as she was inside the car. Walking back over to his side, he got in the car and drove off. "You didn't have to do this you know. Taking me to school. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it and all but you didn't have too."

"I wanted to."

Maddie bit the inside of her cheek trying hard not to smile. She let a few seconds go by before she found her voice again. "Alright, so honestly, how did you know about my car?" She raised her eyebrows and grinned at Elijah, "Are you my new stalker?"

Elijah let out a laugh. "Ah, no Maddison. I am not stalking you. I overheard Damon talking about it."

Maddie sighed. Of course. "So, does he even know that you're still alive?" There was a short pause, "And stop calling me Maddison."

"I haven't made my presence known to him yet."

"Well your secret is safe with me." She spoke. "And how did you find out where I lived? Was Damon blabbing my address out loud?"

"That, I will have to keep to myself." There was a twinkle in his eyes that she didn't miss. "So, by your bags I will assume you have, I believe the expression is, lax today."

Maddie couldn't help but laugh. "First home game of the season actually."

"You're nervous." He stated.

"I'm nervous every game but especially the first home game."

"Why?"

"Everyone's there. Besides I want to go to a good college on a Lacrosse scholarship so I need to make sure that at every game I play my ass off. My sister did and look where it got her, Stanford."

"I'm sure you will do fine."

"We'll see." Maddie frowned as he pulled into a parking spot at the school. She was upset that they didn't have more time to spend together. "Thanks for the ride, I really do appreciate it."

"Anytime. Will you need one later?" His tone was hopeful.

"No, sorry. After the game my parents are driving me home. Don't be a stranger though," she gave him a wink before getting out of the car with her things. "See you around." She said before closing the door and walking towards the doors closer to the gym. She couldn't help to turn back and look to see if Elijah was still there. His car sat there but because of the tinted windows she couldn't see him. Entering the school building she had a smile on her face.

* * *

One of the things Maddie loved most about the lacrosse jerseys was that each player had their own which was custom made. So it followed the Mystic Falls school colors but she had the name BENNETT in bold letters on the top of the back with the number 15 in the middle. 15 was also on the front with Mystic Falls above it.

"Alright girls." Jame started, "This is our turf. It's our game. Our season. Let's get out there and play as if our lives depend on it."

 _Nice inspirational speech,_ Maddie thought. Damn was she nervous. She had given her parents a small smile when she saw them arrive. They were right in front, of course. To her absolute shock even Damon was there. Sitting on the other side of her mother chatting with her, even speaking with her father at tad, mostly her mom though. She had to do a double take when she saw him. She couldn't deny that she was a little happy he even made the effort to come today. That was nice. It did make her even more nervous though. She knew if she did something wrong Damon wouldn't make fun of her, especially when he wanted to get back into her good graces but still, with all these people messing up was the last thing she wanted to do.

Walking on the field with her team members, Maddie took in a deep breath thinking, _here we go. Play a good defense, don't act stupid and you'll be fine,_ was all she kept telling herself.

* * *

They had won. Yes, yes they had. After shaking hands with the other team and saying good game, Maddie hugged her team one last time for the day and listened to her coaches happy speech before she was dismissed to her parents. When she walked over to them they were giving her grins.

"And you were worried for what?" Janette asked with a grin hugging her daughter.

"She was worried?" Damon wondered making his presence known.

"You know how she gets." Christian spoke grinning at Damon. Christian Bennett didn't really mind either one of the Salvatore brothers and he was fully aware of their supernatural situation. Then again he stayed out of all the supernatural drama that went on in town. It was better he stayed out of it and just worried about his family.

"That last goal was amazing," Maddie grinned at her dad.

"Thank you."

"And look," Christian showed Maddie his phone. It was a picture of herself making a goal. She grinned taking the phone and sending it to herself. "You know I am going to show this to anyone and everyone."

"We know," Janette spoke putting her hand on her husbands shoulder. "Alright, let's get you home. I am sure you want to take a shower and then eat before going to bed."

"Actually, I'll meet you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Janette wondered.

"Damon is taking me for ice cream." Maddie said looking at Damon. He grinned. "Come on Mad." She gave her bags to her parents before going with Damon to his car. Once they were settled and Damon was driving she looked at the photo she had sent to herself from her dads phone and uploaded it to her Instagram and Facebook page.

The caption read **" Scoring a goal for Cordelia" **with a smiley face emoji. As soon as her phone buzzed she thought it was from her sister commenting but it was a text message from none other than Elijah.

 **Very well plaid game. I can see why this game of lax is your this something that you enjoy.-Elijah.**

 **Alright, so I am not a Lacrosse player so I'm sorry if I get something wrong. But if any of you are and want to give me some facts or some ideas/suggestions to throw in I will gladly read them. :)**

 **Just so you all know I changed the time around a bit. Rose will be in the next chapter and it will also be Spring Break from school. Also you will get to see some more Damon and some Elijah! :)**

 **Anyways, please review, follow/alert & favorite.**

 **Especially review for the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Glass Does Shatter

**2Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Guest- Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter! Let me know what you think. :)**

 **Psyka- Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one! :) Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Antoninsh- Hmm, what will everyone say when they find out Maddie has been in contact with the supposed "dead" Elijah. I haven't written that far yet but I can tell you a vampire whose name rhymes with Demon won't be happy. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **kineret- I am glad you like Elijah! Omg, Teen Wolf brings back so many memories, I haven't watched it in a long time. Thanks for the tip I will scout out some old episodes from the 1st season! :)Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I hope that you like this chapter!**

 **BloodyAvenger21- Thank you for the heads up, I will edit it out of the other chapters as soon as I get a chance. I am leaving him as Sheila's son though, which will come up for a brief moment in this chapter. I am so glad that you are enjoying this story and thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

 **GoddessOfDeathTiqsoi- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. :) Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **BEFORE THE SUN SETS**

 **CHAPTER 4 ~ Glass Does Shatters**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

It was finally here; spring break! It was only a week off of school, but it was much needed. Maddie's teachers had all decided to give out loads of homework, so she hardly called this week off a vacation. If anything it was just time to stay home and sleep in but still do a shitload of work that she could honestly care less about. She was currently working on her A.P. Chemistry homework which was just a pain in itself. She cursed herself for not going with a different science class but no, her guidance counselor thought this would be "fun" for her.

 **What are you up to?-Damon.**

 **Chem.-Maddie.**

 **Well, drop your pen and papers and go get dressed.-Damon.**

 **I am dressed!-Maddie.**

 **Well go take a shower and get dressed in some real clothes, not pajamas.-Damon.**

Maddie rolled her eyes dropping her phone to the side of her and continued to finish her chemistry work. She was trying to get some stuff done now so that on Sunday she wasn't cramming to get everything done. She only had a few more questions left and then she would be finished.

 **Spend the day with me today.-Damon.**

 **We can go to the mall. I'll even carry yours bags for you!-Damon.**

 **Seriously get me out of this house, I don't want to be around while Stefan and Elena talk about their feelings.-Damon.**

 **That's why you want to hang out with me, to get away from Stefan and Elena?-Maddie.**

Seconds after the message had sent her phone was ringing. Surprise, surprise ... Damon.

"What?"

"Come on, you know I love spending time with your best friend." Maddie couldn't help but roll her eyes. He wasn't fooling anyone. He just didn't want to be around Stefan and Elena.

"Go to the grill and get drinks with Alaric. I have a shitload of homework to do." Part of which was Alaric assigned her. And people considered him to be the a "cool" teacher.

"I'll drink with him tonight." _Of course you will,_ she thought to herself.. She didn't know if there was a day he went without having a drink. "Right now I want to spend some time with my best friend."

"Damon ..." before she could say anything he cut her off, "Come on … I'll buy everything. You can get new clothes and you won't even have to spend money. Now what sound better than that ... oh right nothing!"

"As tempting as that sounds the pre-calc I'm starting soon is way more important."

"Come on Mads, live a little." She smiled at the nick name.

"I am living. If you come over you'll hear my heartbeat."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now get dressed." There was nothing but silence, "Please ..." She thought about it. It would be nice to relax and just get out of the house. And how could she say no to shopping if Damon was the one spending his money?

"Alright, I'll go but we are leaving the town of Mystic Falls. I don't wanna run into anyone and then hear around town later that I'm screwing you so you'll buy me stuff."

Damon only chuckled responding, "What's wrong I'm not good enough to be your sugar daddy?"

"Ew Damon! You know, you are lucky I haven't eaten yet." She got the chills just thinking about that. Ew. "One more thing, I'm driving. I'll pick you up in a hour. be ready!" With that she hung up. Groaning aloud she grabbed all of her school work and put it down on her in table forcing herself out of bed. As soon as her feet hit the floor she stretched her arms and groaned some more, all the while thinking, _that damn Damon!_ Trudging to the bathroom she went to take a shower. She spent a good amount of time in there enjoying the feeling of the hot water. She had lost track of time that she was in there for over 25 minutes. She didn't realize until she thought about how many songs had passed and that they were each about 3 and a half minutes long. Quickly, she got out of the shower and ran back to her bedroom with a towel wrapped around herself tightly. Drying off she threw on a thong and a matching bra. As she looked around her closet searching for something to wear she put on a black tank top and ripped blue jeans. She found a red plaid shirt to throw on and did so however she didn't button it up before she lipped on her black sandals. She was in the middle of straightening her hair when her cell phone started ringing. She glanced at her phone and saw Damon's face. She chose to ignore it though considering she would see him in a little while.

Giving herself one last good look in the mirror after her hair was straight, Maddie put on her sunglasses and her grabbed her pocketbook. She quickly locked her house and left getting into her car. She called her mom and she drove to Salvatore Boarding House.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Oh, so you are awake."

Maddie was awake when her mom left but instead of saying anything she just laughed. "Yeah, I am actually on my way to Damon's right now. He wants to hang out."

"Oh that's nice. I'm getting these balloons finished for Ellen's surprise party."

"What time is it again?" Maddie wanted to know so that she could make sure she avoided her house.

"Ellen is coming around 1 but everyone else is showing up not later than 12:30. I actually have to get back home, I have some food that I have to heat up."

"I could have put it in before I left, you should've told me."

"Don't worry about it. Have fun with Damon."

"I will. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye honey, be safe."

"Love you."

When Maddie arrived at the Boarding House she parked and sat there for a minute. After awhile she figured Damon was doing something important since he hadn't heard her car. She didn't bother knocking on the door knowing it was most likely unlocked anyways. She stood in the entry way for a second and before she could call out for Damon she heard his voice. Smirking she walked towards the sound of his voice.

"Tell me again why I haven't killed you yet."

 _Oh, some Salvatore brother drama_ , Maddie thought.

"Because not only am I older and stronger than you," she knew that voice, "I have information for you." As Maddie entered the library she could see Damon's back as he spoke with Rose. Rose. The girl who kidnapped her.

" _What is she doing here?!_ " He spun around. Shit. Damon had been hoping Maddie didn't come in so she didn't see Rose.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Damon turned back to Rose, "I will deal with you later."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me why she's here."

"I'm sorry about my involvement in your kidnapping," Rose said.

"Oh really, _you're sorry?_ " Maddie crossed her arms over her chest. She looked from Rose to Damon. "Were you going to tell me she was here?"

"Of course I was." Damon said and stared at her intently with his blue eyes. The eyes that he always tried to charm her with. Wasn't going to work this time.

"You know, not that I condone you killing someone but why is she still alive?"

"He wishes that he could kill me." Rose said causing Maddie to just give her a blank face. She was so pissed. This girl had kidnapped her and here was Damon socializing with her.

"Well, I will be leaving now. I am sure the two of you have things to discuss, you know, now that you are buddies or whatever."

Maddie turned around and was ready to leave but Damon was now blocking her path. "Don't leave."

"Why? You are obviously busy with _her_ at the moment." Maddie seethed. "I'll talk to you later." She tried to leave but Damon wasn't budging. There was no way he was just going to let her leave, she just started talking to him again, as friends.

"Can you just hold on a sec?"

"Let me think about that … NO!" Maddie pushed passed him and hurried towards the door. He appeared in front of me seconds later, not like she was surprised. It was something that he seemed to enjoy doing as of late.

"Damon move!" She growled out.

"NO!" He gave her an intense stare. "Listen she showed up last night. She had information that we needed."

"You actually trust her?!" At the moment she couldn't believe how stupid Damon was. Why would he trust Rose?!

"Of course not."

"Well I will just let you continue getting whatever information you need, but I have some things to do."

"We can still go shopping." He smirked, "Rose is just coming with us."

"No way."

" _Yes way_."

"No Damon!"" Maddie knew Damon well enough by now to know he was up to something. She could see it in his face. "You are up to something and I don't want anything to do with it. I certainly don't want to be around any vampire or supernatural creature you are about to piss off either."

"Have some faith in me." Maddie frowned, how could she have faith in him? While she had forgiven him about what happened with Elijah it was still hurtful.

"Listen … we are _all_ going to go out today. You and I are going to have some fun and Rose will join us for the ride."

Maddie's eyes went wide before she let out a laugh. "HA! You are a funny one." She noted he was serious, very serious. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND! SHE KIDNAPPED ME AND NOW YOU EXPECT US TO GO OUT AND SHOP TOGETHER!"

"Well when you put it like that …" his eyes went wide, "YES."

* * *

Sometimes Maddie wished that she was a witch, but no she was only human. Her father wasn't actually Sheila Bennett's son, he was adopted. Anyway, if Maddie was a witch she would have been able to give Damon and brain aneurysm and he wouldn't have been able to drag her along to go to the mall with him and Rose.

"I hate you." Maddie commented on the car ride. She thought about jumping out of the car but traffic was heavy and she would probably get hit by a car of the occasional motorcycle that went by.

"I love you to Maddison, we will be arriving at our destination in less than five minutes." Maddie thought of the things she could do to get away from Damon and Rose. They were both occupied in the front seats. Well Rose was more so hiding under the front seat because of the sun. She considered jumping in the drivers seat when he got out but considering they were vampires they would just use their speed to catch her. Rose had been weirdly nice to her during the ride though, asking her questions. She responded short answers, which meant yes or no. "And we are here." Damon pulled into a parking garage and turned the car off. He turned his head and smiled at a frowning Maddie. "Ready to shop till you drop."

"Where are we?" Maddie wondered.

"Underground lot where employees can park."

"Right." She had to vamp speed just to get in the car since it was blazing outside.

"Oh come on Mad, this is gonna be so much fun." He paused. "Now are you going to get out of the car or do I have to throw you over my shoulder … _again?_ Either way is fine by me but you might get some strange looks if I have to go with the second option."

Rolling her eyes Maddie got out of the car. Her cell phone in hand and her bag on her shoulder. She had shot her mom a quick text that they had arrived. Her mom was always worried and wanted to know where she was at all times. It was cute.

She had figured Damon had come through this way already because he seemed to know where the door was that led to the mall.

"Well you two go have fun I will see you later," Maddie attempted to walk off before Damon grabbed her arm.

"Ah ah ah, we will all be going together. We can become great friends."

"At the moment I am not your friend." Maddie seethed pulling away her arm. She started walking and Damon and Rose kept up. Rose couldn't help but smile. She found the relationship between Maddie and Damon quiet hilarious.

The first store that the trio went into was Victoria's Secret. Maddie had just wanted to look at one of the PINK brand sweatshirts but of course Damon had to go overboard. He started picking out bras and matching thongs for her. He even found her a G string and asked her to model for him. That earned him a slap on the head. He then tried to make a move on Rose who just rolled her eyes, this caused Maddie and Rose to give each other a look and then chuckle. In the end Maddie ended up picking out some PINK stuff and Damon did end up paying for it. That was only because he swiped his card before Maddie could get hers out. By the time she had looked up the lady behind the desk had the receipt in her hand.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to, now get over it." Damon responded. Maddie couldn't help but crack a small smile his way.

"Alright now where too?"

"We can just go in whatever, I don't care." Maddie thought. She actually wondered where all of this stuff in her room was going to go. She was slowly but surely outgrowing her closet and dresser drawers. They ended up going into J Crew next. Maddie smiled pulling all types of things off racks and shelves. At first she had been hesitant to let Damon buy her stuff but since he wanted to be an ass she would put a dent in his hank account.

"You must really like shopping," said Rose.

"It's not even that, I just want to put a dent in his bank account. Join in on the fun." Rose shrugged before looking around. This stuff in here wasn't really her style.

"I can hear you."

"I'm well aware." Maddie spoke before whispering, "Nosy vampire." This caused him to pinch her lightly. "OW!"

"Nothing you didn't deserve."

After J. Crew the trio did wonder around. Going into a store here and there. That was until Maddie's stomach growled loudly and they to a Burger Place. Maddie was about to order something healthy when Damon interjected. "She will have a burger well done with cheese and pickles on the side. She also wants fries."

"Sure thing."

"I could have ordered for myself," Maddie said aloud. "And I don't want a burger."

"Who orders a salad at a burger place?" Damon wondered. "Besides you are way too skinny."

" _No I am not_!" She snapped.

"Yes you are. What is it with girls this day an age, don't they eat?"

"That is so offensive! Besides there are plenty of times that you have seen me eat, you know I eat!" Maddie thought about Thanksgiving. Damon had came to her house and had dinner with her family. It was actually really fun. He let Maddie lay her head on his lap when she overate and needed to just lye down.

Maddie surprisingly found herself conversing with Rose until there food arrived. The first thing Maddie did was eat a pickle. She noticed Rose's mood changed from fine to emotionally sad. "What's wrong?"

"She's upset because her friend lost his head," Damon said rolling his eyes.

 _Oh,_ was all Maddie thought. She didn't exactly feel bad for him.

"Have you always been this sensitive?"

"Little vampire switch, for this very reason, takes the emotion out of it."

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine."

"Is that a dig?"

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brothers girlfriend must be difficult."

Maddie couldn't help but let out a laugh which caused Damon to glare at her. She just shrugged, "What? She hit it spot on."

"I'm not in love with anyone."

"Liar," Maddie muttered.

"Yes he is," Rose spoke to Maddie before turning back towards Damon. "Wanna try that again?"

"Don't get on my bad side." Damon warned moving his face closer to Rose's.

"Then show me your good side."

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asked then which caused Maddie to frown.

"Who's Klaus?"

Damon and Rose looked at each other and then at Maddie who crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. "Oh, more lies I take it?"

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you."

"Come on. Somebody's gotta know somebody who knows where he is."

"Add another 200 somebody's to that and you're still not even close."

"Who is Klaus?" Maddie asked a little more aggressively this time.

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how'd you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totum poll." Rose responded. When it was obvious that Damon wanted to know more she continued, "A guy named Slater in Richmond."

"Perfect. I'll drive."

"Are you forgetting not all of us can do sun?" Rose wondered. "You practically had to force me in the car to get me here."

"I'll let you drive this time."

"Again, who is Klaus?" Maddie paused, "And why are you letting her drive?! We'll get into an accident!"

"He is an original vampire."

"Like Elijah?" Mentally Maddie scolded herself after asking that question. She really didn't want anyone, especially Damon knowing that she had been seeing Elijah. He was her little secret.

"Elijah's got nothing on Klaus."

"Well what does he want?"

"To break the curse," Rose stated simply.

Maddie tried to act like she wasn't confused. "Right."

* * *

The trio ended up in another underground parking area half hour later. Maddie convinced herself she was only going along with this because Damon was forcing her but she really knew deep down that she was going to see if more information on Elijah would come up.

"Back entrance, how convenient"

"Didn't you tell her to drive?" Maddie wondered. "And weren't you the one who went through a back entrance before." Damon semi glared at her.

"That's the point, we can't all have daylight rings." Maddie nodded at Rose's statement.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?"

"I called him, he's here, he's always here."

"Good," within the blink of an eye Damon vampire sped and slammed Rose against the wall, "Just one thing, if you're setting me up in any will I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. Something I'm very good at." Maddie wasn't in the least bit surprised. This was such a typical Damon move. She couldn't help but jump though when Rose retaliated by slamming Damon against the back of the car.

"I'm older than you and stronger, don't get on my bad side." She sighed. "Trust me."

"Total girl power," Maddie laughed.

"Shut up." Damon glared.

"Make me shut up … oh right, you can't."

They ended up walking into some kind of coffee shop.

"Whoa what about they ugh, sunlight?" Maddie heard Damon ask. She didn't hear the response though as her phone went off.

 **Let's hang out.-Caroline.**

 **Busy, sorry.-Maddie.**

 **With what? I need some girl time?-Caroline.**

She couldn't help but frown. Now she wanted to hang out with her?!

 **Go find Elena and Bonnie.-Maddie.**

She knew it was rude but she didn't care. Looking up she could see that Damon and Rose were now talking to some guy. Must have been "Slater."

"You … you I don't know."

"She isn't a vampire." Rose whispered.

"I'm Maddie." Before Slater could shake her hand Damon cut in which made Maddie roll her eyes.

Rose and Damon ended up telling the story of Elijah and Trevor. Maddie went and ordered a hot chocolate when the name Elijah came up. She didn't need to be around for that. Her face might give something away. By the time she got what she ordered Damon, Rose and Trevor were walking to a table by the window. Slater was currently talking about his collage PHD.

"I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHDs."

"The point?" Damon wondered with annoyed look on his face. Maddie chuckled lightly. Typical Damon.

"Exactly. I mean ugh, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity of youth? If you have an answer please enlighten me."

"Yeah Damon, enlighten us." Just for that Damon pinched Maddie under the table while Rose cut in, "We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus how would you hook them up?"

"Craigs list."

"Really?" Maddie tried not laugh at the look on Damon's face. She didn't think it sounded accurate either but she was trying to keep her expressions together.

"Really I respond to a person add, they get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah … who's dead and that's where my connection ends."

"Here's what I don't get, Elijah moved around during the day, which means the original people knew the secret of the day ring, now why would Klaus wanna lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it."

"Too much Supernatural," murmured Maddie.

"If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werwolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vise versa." Maddie listened intently thinking, _there has to be more than that._

"But werewolves all were extinct." Damon and Maddie both made faces that Rose and Slater missed.

"Well true, I've never seen one but rumor has I," Damon cut him off, "Not such a rumor."

"Mystic Falls?" Slater's eyes lit up. "God I've got to visit this place sounds awesome."

"Not to be rude but we have enough supernatural for now." Maddie said aloud. Another vampire … no thank you.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it." Damon said which made Maddie kick him. "Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

At that moment Maddie just focused on her hot chocolate which was delicious. She tuned back in when Slater spoke, "You think I'm gonna help you do something that will piss off an original?!"

"He has a valid point there."

"Drink your hot chocolate," Damon snapped.

"Finished it. You can go get me another one anytime." Damon ignored her and she smirked. She was going to go and get herself another. Before she backed out of the chair screams errupted as the glass in the coffee shut shattered into a million tiny little pieces. Damon grabbed her and her under the table within seconds. She looked over and saw both Slater and Rose on the floor burning. She looked out the where the windows had once been and could have sworn that she saw Elijah for a second but he was gone before she could even blink.

Damon put a jacket over Rose quickly and picked her up carrying her over to his car. Maddie followed behind quickly.

"You're gonna be okay."

"I know, it's just ..."

"Who was behind that?!"

"I don't know. Where's Slater?"

"Who the hell knows!" Snapped Maddie. She was pretty sure she might have had some glass in her hair. That would be fun to get out later …

"He's a good guy," Rose turned towards Maddie. "He wouldn't betray me."

"Then who did?" This time it was Damon who snapped.

"It's Klaus, don't you understand!" Rose was officially hysterical. "You don't know this man. We are all dead." She spoke through tears. After looking at her for awhile Damon gently pushed Rose down on the seat of the car before he and Maddie both got in their respective seats.

"Take me home … now!" Damon didn't bother to argue.

* * *

Thankfully Maddie ended up with not a stitch of glass in her hair or anywhere else. After a long shower she lay on her bed and thought about the day she had. When that still wasn't distracting enough she went outside to her backyard and started shooting some Lacrosse balls. She wished her dad was home so he could play with her but he was working a late shift. She was collecting the three balls she had been using when she felt a gush of air. Of course someone was behind her the minute she turned around.

"Holy shit." Elijah. "You know what I wish all you vampires would really stop sneaking up on me!"

"My apologies."

Moving her hair behind her ear she sighed. "It's fine." He was dressed perfectly to the T. She was starting to wonder if he had anything in his closet that wasn't a suit.

"You were there today … weren't you?" He didn't respond at first but there was something in his eyes. She didn't know what it was but it had been there. Even though he had mostly kept his face composed. "I know you were. I could have sworn I saw you when the glass broke but then you were gone."

"I'm sorry you had to be there for that."

"Why did you do it?"

"To send a message of sorts?"

"To who? Damon … Rose … that Slater guy?!"

"Yes."

"Wonderful, just wonderful. Well what are you doing here?!"

"You're angry with me."

"I didn't know that you were an original."

"Ah, so that's what this is about." He couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny! You know you know things about me, the least you could let me know is that you're a special vampire."

"You didn't realize I was 'special' after I came back from the dead?" Elijah wondered seriously but there was a hint of a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

Now it was Maddie's turn to laugh. "Well … I guess you have a good point. But I would still appreciate it if I didn't find out major things about you from other people."

"Well then, why don't you accompany me to dinner on Friday night?" Maddie was shocked. She had to close her mouth after a few seconds. "That way you can ask me anything you want."

She said nothing for a minute. "You're being serious?"

"Yes."

"Well then I would love to go to dinner with you Friday night."

 **Hi all, I hope you don't mind that I changed some things with Rose and the time around. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and supporting, Before the Sun Sets!**

 **Also thank you for the favorites/ follows/alerts and reviews.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter by,**

 **REVIEWING!**


	6. Chapter 5: He'll Get Over It

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **NicoleR85- Thank you so much for reviewing! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Psyka- Thanks for reading the last chapter, I am glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

 **kineret- So glad you love Elijah and Maddie! Yes, I think Maddie will definitely punch Damon at some point during this series, we all know he deserves it lol :) Hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **adela- Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so excited that you and many others are enjoying this story! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **BEFORE THE SUN SETS**

 **CHAPTER 5 ~ He'll Get Over It**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

On Tuesday Maddie had managed to finish a lot more of her homework. She would have gotten all of it done but she had a game, which her team won. Wednesday she managed to finish everything so now she could just relax. Her mom took her out that morning so that they could get a mani and pedi together. It had seemed like a long time since they spent time together, just the two of them. It was nice to be able to hangout considering the both of them had crazy hectic schedules.

"What color do you think you're getting?" Janette asked her daughter. Maddie looked along the racks of different colors and shrugged, "I think I am going to go with something different this time, I just haven't seen the right color yet." She sighed. "What are you getting?"

Her mom grinned and Maddie couldn't help but smile as they said together, "French."

"I'm basic."

"I've noticed."

"Alright, I think I am going to end up going with this," Maddie held up an Essie bottle that had a light brown color.

"That's cute, reminds me of chocolate."

"Thanks now I'm craving Hershey."

The dou got their toes done first and then sat down next to each to get their nails done. "It's been so long since we've done this," commented Jannette.

"I know. If Cordelia hadn't ditched us she'd be here too," Maddie chuckled.

"Have you spoken to your sister?"

"For a little bit. The folks love her." According to Cordelia things had went really well with her boyfriends parents. They absolutely loved her.

"How could they not?" There was a short pause, "Do you have practice later today?"

"Nope, but we have an away game tomorrow and then off for the rest of the week."

"Yes, I knew about the game, your dad and I are driving together and then we'll probably get dinner afterwards."

"Sounds fun."

"What are your plans for the weekend?" There was a hint of a smile pulling on the corner of Janette's lips, "Plans with Caroline? Or maybe that guy that took you to school?"

A groan came from Maddie. "Drop it mom, please."

"Your sister dated all throughout High School." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dating anyone."

"And she always told me about who the lucky fella. Why are you being so secretive? It's just us."

"One I'm not dating and two Cordelia told you so that you would cover for her when it came to dad."

"Come on Maddie, share the details. Let your mother know what's going on."

She knew her mom wasn't going to let anything go. "He is just a friend mom, that's it. And he was kind enough to offer me a ride to school since my car was in the shop."

"Does this friend have a name?"

"He might."

"You're killing me Maddie."

Maddie just scoffed at that. "There is nothing to tell."

"So why can't I have a name?"

"Elijah." Her mom gave her a slightly confused look. _I don't know why she looks confused_ , thought Maddie, _she wanted to know what his name was_. "His name is Elijah, now can we drop the subject?"

"Elijah." Maddie looked down at her nails. "Well that's a nice name. Classic. What's he like?"

The mother and daughter shared a look where they both laughed. "You are too much."

* * *

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

"GOD DAMMIT, I AM COMING!" The door bursted open and there stood Damon, a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Well don't you look cute." He stepped inside of the Bennett household.

Maddie had been in the kitchen making herself lunch when Damon decided to play with her doorbell. She had a shower before going downstairs so she was dressed in a gray tank top and ripped jeans. Her hair splayed out over shoulders and back.

"You know, I really don't appreciate you playing ding dong with my door, nor do I appreciate you just waltzing into my house like you own it."

"Where's your lovely mother?"

"Not here, why?" Damon trailed into the kitchen and Maddie was right on his heals.

"Great I see you started lunch, what are we having?" Damon grabbed a bag of grapes Maddie had on the kitchen counter while he sat down on one of the stools. Maddie grabbed the bag from him, "I don't know what you are having but I making myself an assortment of fruit to have with my sandwich."

"When's Janette coming back?"

Maddie shrugged. "I don't know, she went out of town for a few hours with a friend, why?"

"I need to talk to you about some thing."

"What things?" She put the bag of grapes back in the fridge before grabbing the necessary items she needed for her sandwich.

"Just some stuff. You know I haven't seen you since the whole _fiasco_." She knew exactly what he meant by _fiasco_. "You alright?"

"I'm fine Damon," she said while laying out two pieces of bread out on a plate. "Now what's going on," she wondered opening up the mayonnaise.

"Now I don't want you freaking out, we have everything is under control."

"Damon," she was definitely becoming more and more irritated. She just wanted to know what was going on.

"We are handling things," she finally just cut him off by yelling, "DAMON!"

"Elijah's back." At that moment a load of mayo squirted out onto the bread. Maddie slowly looked at Damon's face. She didn't really know what she was expecting but it definitely wasn't that.

"Did you say Elijah?"

"Yeah, guess he just didn't wanna stay dead."

"Well how do you know he's alive?" She wondered. This was not good, definitely not good.

"Saw him yesterday." She quirked an eyebrow. "Rose took Elena to see Slater, who was dead."

"Wait … that's the guy we were talking to when the glass exploded, isn't it?" She knew that it was but thought she might as well just make sure anyways.

"Yup. He had a stake right through the heart. Anyways his girlfriend was there. Elena went to try and get someone to come and bring her to Klaus."

" _What?"_

"I know, she is an idiot." He grabbed half of the sandwich that she had finished making. She didn't even bother to argue with him on that, Elena is an idiot. She picked up the other half and took a bite, listening intently.

"Where were you when all of this was happening?"

"Your favorite witch, Jeremy, Stefan and I were going to get the moonstone from Katherine."

"She's still in the tomb?" Maddie was honestly surprised. She would have thought Katherine would've wormed her way out of there by now.

"Anyways, Rose calls me and tells me that I need to get over there because Elena decided to try and play hero. I get there and his girlfriend knows my name and everything."

"Well you are a crazy vampire," Maddie joked lightly. "How could she not know you?"

"You still aren't funny." Maddie pretended to pout at Damon's words. "Anyways these two guys showed up before I could get Elena's suicidal ass out of there but before I had to kill someone, Elijah shows up, rips their hearts and then leaves."

"Why would he just leave?"

"That's exactly what I would like to know."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it." Damon and Maddie had both finished her sandwich and some of the fruit that had been on the plate.

"Why are you telling me this?" She spoke again quickly before he could actually give her an answer, "I mean, I'm glad but usually you wait until the last minute to tell me things. Or you say nothing and mean for me to never find out. I always do though."

"I figured it would be easier to just tell you then not say anything and have you get all mad at me and then and avoid me later." She said nothing, just smirked. "Listen, everything is going to be fine. I am not going to let anything happen to Elena." He paused. "Or you."

"Well thanks. Glad you are finally catching on, it's only taken you what ... seven months?" She ate some of the strawberries left on her plate. What she could really use was whipped cream and hot fudge. "So Elena really tried to hand herself over?"

"Yes. She is an idiot. I had Bonnie spell her inside of her house today."

"Bonnie did what?!"

"Spelled her inside of her house." Damon's eyes lit up, "What were we supposed to do, the girl is a loose cannon! She tried to steal the moonstone proving that she needs to be locked up in the house."

Maddie knew her next words would most likely cause a fight between her and Damon, but she didn't care and she wasn't in the mood to hold her tongue. "Would it really have been that bad had Rose not told you what Elena was up to?" He looked at her like I was crazy. "Listen, I know you aren't going to like this but maybe she should just hand herself over."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No actually, I haven't. I know you don't care Damon, but people are going to die because of her. Obviously this Klaus guy wants Elena. So instead of innocent people dying she should just hand herself over. I get it, you love her but there are other fish in the sea."

Damon stared at her like she had three heads. She stared right back.

"You're kidding me right?"

"NO!" She didn't mean to snap but she wanted Damon to get it. "Damon, Klaus wants the doppelganger, as you said. That's Elena. If all of these people are lining up just to take her to him, it's obvious that people are going to die if you and Stefan keep trying to interfere. You might die!"

"You know what, I am going to leave. Before I say something that I regret." Damon got up and walked out away. She heard the door slam and shut her eyes tight. He would get over it … eventually.

* * *

It was later later that night now. Maddie was in sweatpants and a lacrosse pini, snuggled up on a swing that was on her porch. She currently had a copy of, Hush, Hush in her hands. Her mom had bought it for her when she went out. She thought that Maddie would enjoy it. Her mom, as usual, was correct. Maddie couldn't put it down. How could she? The book was just so enticing and thrilling.

"It's good to know that the teenagers of this generation still read."

Maddie looked up. Elijah, again. She couldn't help but smile. "Yeah we still read, maybe not all of the classics, but we do read."

"Well you can't count out the classics."

"You're right, I can't count them out but I can switch it up." He smiled warmly at her. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a few seconds. Thought I might as well check up on you. Make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Well, I haven't been kidnapped tonight and no one's busted my windows." She patted the empty space by her and Elijah took that as his invitation to sit down. "So what did you do today? Slap someone's head off? Break some glass?"

He chuckled lightly. "You aren't going to let that go, are you?"

"Probably not anytime soon." She responded honestly. "I mean I'm over it but I think it's funny. What did you break that glass with anyways?" She was curious to know. She just hadn't asked before.

"Change."

"Change?" She asked in disbelief. "Like quarter, pennies, dimes?"

"You forgot nickels."

She gave him a pointed look. "You know what I meant." She could not believe he did that with change. _CHANGE!_ "That's insane. Is that part of your Original capability?"

"You can say that." At that moment he was looking at her and she was looking at him. Brown eyes bored into green ones. Feeling her cheeks start to heat up Maddie looked down and turned her head to the side to look back at Elijah. He was still gazing at her.

"You know I thought you were just going to lye low for awhile. Now Damon knows that you're alive."

"Ah yes Damon, friend of yours right?" Maddie nodded. "I advise you to tell him to stay in his place. He seems to be a problem."

"Oh, he'll cause you problems alright, he's Damon. He's pissed at me right now though, so I doubt he's gonna listen to whatever I say to him."

"And why's that, if you don't mind me asking."

"I told him to just let Elena be sacrifced." She stated. Elijah's face didn't change. "I don't want to see innocent people die just because everyone wants to save her. I don't want to see Damon die. I mean he's an idiot, but he's still my friend."

"I think you are the only person I have come across in this town who doesn't like Elena."

"You probably are. It's selfish to let innocent people die all because you want to live."

"So if it was reversed," Maddie cut him off before he could finish his sentence. She knew what he was going to ask. "I would hand myself over to Klaus."

"That's very brave of you."

"I guess." She shrugged. "How do you know him anyways? I mean since you are both Originals."

Elijah smiled. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Klaus is my brother."

She laughed. "You got me. You really got me there buddy." Then she looked at his face. "Wait, _you're serious?!_ "

"Very."

"Oh my god." Maddie sighed. "Well that's all I need to know about that. Tell me no more … at least not for tonight."

"Whatever you wish."

"So … about our date," Maddie started.

"Are you canceling on me?"

"No! Of course not. I was just wondering what I should wear."

"Ah."

"So …? What's the dress code, for me anyways I already know what you're wearing."

"Whatever you wish."

"You do realize that's absolutely no help at all, right?"

"A dress will do."

"Can you give me a hint on where we are going?"

"No."

"That's not fair."

"Has anyone ever told you life isn't fair?" He joked, Maddie noted how he moved his face closer to hers. Since he did this she moved her face a little closer. She wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting when she did.

"Please?" She asked barley a whisper. There faces were so close that their noses were almost touching.

Maddie started imagining what his lips would feel like at that moment. "Now why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm asking you nicely." Her voice was barley a whisper.

In the moment the two of them couldn't resist themselves. They both moved in so that their noses were touching. Their lips were barley an inch away form each other. Their eyes connected as they were about to seal the deal.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Maddie groaned and squeezed her eyes. Elijah sighed and moved away pulling his phone out of his pants pocket. "Yes? … Okay, I'll be right there." He looked at Maddie. "I'm sorry I have to go."

She nodded. "It's fine. I'll see you Friday."

"Yes you will." At the moment they both stood. Maddie gave him a small and went to walk in the house when he grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "Dress fancy, I plan on giving you a night to remember." With that he kissed her forehead, then he was gone.

 _Oh shit_ , Maddie thought, _I almost made out with Elijah._

* * *

 **Alright I hope that you all enjoy chapter 5!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this story and showing your support. Especially thank you to all of those who have been reviewing! I would also like to give my appreciation to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and follows/alerts!**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter Summary: In the beginning of this chapter, Maddie and her mom go to get mani and pedis. Janette questions Maddie on Elijah but all Maddie tells her is his name. Damon comes over and informs Maddie that Elijah is still alive. He isn't happy with her though when she tells him to just let Elena be sacrificed. Later that same night Maddie is reading Hush, Hush and Elijah shows up. She finds out that Klaus is his brother and then tells her to dress fancy for their date on Friday. He even kisses her forehead.**

 **On the next chapter ... A little Maddie and Caroline time, also Maddie and Elijah's date! :)**

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6: Date Night

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Goodwillwin1297- Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Psyka- I am so glad you enjoyed reading the last chapter! Here's your update :)**

 **kineret- This chapter is much longer :) thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **hellbunnybabe- Here is your update! I am so glad that you are enjoying this story! :)**

 **Antoninsh- Thanks so much for reviewing! Here is the date chapter :)**

 **dorkyhoks- Maddie and Damon will have a rollercoaster ride friendship but in the end it will all be okay, but yes she and Damon definitely need a break in their friendship right now. Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **BadWolf2- I am so glad that you have been enjoying this story and I would like to thank you for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

 **BEFORE THE SUN SETS**

 **CHAPTER 6 ~ Date Night**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

It was no secret to anyone in the town of Mystic Falls that Christian Bennett and his family were well off. It wasn't like they tried to hide it, they just didn't go around and flaunting it. Yes they wore name brand and designer things, had nice cars and a majority of the finer things in life, however they were all around humble people, unlike some of the other wealthy families living in Mystic Falls. Some people didn't even consider them residents because of where their house was located, which was just ridiculous.

The Bennett family house was located almost on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, in a private area. They lived in a neighborhood however they had their own street. Well, their house was the only house branched off on that road but so were some of the other houses that were in the area. It was nice, they were around people but they had their privacy.

Christian and Janette had their house built just the way they wanted it. A three car garage was attached to the beautiful gray house. While the majority of the house was gray, white trims. The front door was a dark cherry brown. It was a two story house that had a porch, where a small swing couch was placed. Inside there were four bedrooms, one for Christian and Janette, one for Cordelia and another for Maddie. The fourth was a guest bedroom, which for the most part was never used. Christian and Janette had their grand master bedroom downstairs and Christian's office was a few doors down. Cordelia and Maddie were upstairs but they shared a bathroom with one another. When Cordelia was two years old, Christian had an in ground swimming pool put it. He wanted it done perfect. He even had a slide attached and the perfect fence put around it. When the girls both got older he put up Lacrosse's nets so they could always play on their free time.

Of course, other changes were installed in the house over time but nothing major. Just something added here and there or something fixed.

* * *

The sun was blazing on Friday.

Caroline had texted Maddie wanting to hang out, and since she had nothing better to do, well before her date with Elijah, Maddie invited Caroline over to hang out in the pool. So there the two girls were, swimming around in the blazing hot sun, the water was currently warm. It was fun. Reminded Maddie of the good old days. Maddie had invited Bonnie over as well, however she had declined and thanked her for the invite.

"I can't believe you have in your belly button piercing," Caroline gushed. "I mean you never wear it, which I don't understand. You look hot with it in."

"I just popped it in today." Maddie noted, she looked down at jewelry in her stomach. It was a small purple and white flower. The only reason she had gotten one to begin with was because Caroline begged her. She didn't wanna get hers done alone. They were both 15 at the time. Actually she had gotten a lot of her piercings done with Caroline now that she thought about it. Her first ear wholes she got when she was a baby but her 2nd, 3rd and cartilage she got with Care. Then was the nose stud she got at 16 that she never really wore but when she did it suited her. You couldn't even tell she had her nose pierced if it wasn't in. Being, honest Maddie was probably going to get her cartilage done soon, every time her mom asked her if she wanted to go get it she chickened out, however whenever she went on Pinterest she would look at pictures of it and want it.

"It's been forever since we've hung out." Caroline noted.

"Gee I wonder why …" Maddie gave her a pointed look causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"I get it, I get it. Everything has just been so crazy lately. Especially with Matt and then I have Tyler to worry about."

"Why are you worried about Tyler?" Maddie wondered. While she was caught up on things she didn't know everything. She liked it at that sometimes but other times she didn't want to know _everything_ , she would only get a headache.

"You have to promise you won't tell Damon."

"We aren't speaking at the moment." And if she was being honest she could care less. She knew he would get over what she had said about Elena, eventually. "So tell me what's going on."

"Tyler is a werewolf."

Maddie wasn't that surprised. She had been there during the whole Mason situation and Mason was related to Tyler. "Of course he is," she muttered. "Just what we needed in this town, more supernatural."

"So why aren't you and Damon talking?" Maddie could tell from Caroline's tone that she wasn't going to let it go. "You two are like best friends."

"Damon and I haven't been best friends for awhile," Maddie responded truthfully. Their friendship had started going downhill when Katherine showed up. Rose and Trevor kidnapping her was just the icing on the cake.

"Why are you and Damon not talking?

"Listen Care, I love you and that's why I am telling you this," Caroline stared at her with a blank face. " Do the smart thing and let Elena hand herself over."

Caroline looked at Maddie as if she was crazy. Maddie prepared herself for Caroline to give the same reaction Damon had, leaving. "I know Elena is your friend and all but innocent people are going to _die_." She made sure to emphasize the death part. "People close to her will die! And your whole gang of friends trying to stop Klaus from taking her is only going to make things worse. These people aren't playing around. Do you think Rose and Trevor are the only ones who are going to try and come after Elena!?"

"Elena is my best friend, I will do anything to protect her."

"Even loose your life?" Maddie wondered, "Listen I don't wanna fight with you Care, but I do want you to think about something. You are so willing to risk your life for Elena's sake but would she be willing to do the same for you?"

Caroline didn't answer.

* * *

Maddie groaned looking around her closet floor. It looked an absolute mess. Her shoes were lying all around, a mess. She couldn't even see any pairs that matched. She was all showered and lotioned up. She had on a bra and matching thong that she had bought from Aerie on her shopping adventure with Damon and Rose. She already had her dress ready to go, laid out on her bed but now she had to find the perfect shoes. She hadn't been thinking about that until just now.

She was looking anxiously for the perfect pair when she heard her cell phone. She ignored it for a few seconds and then just got up. Could be important.

"Hello?"

"Sista sista."

"Hi Cordelia." Maddie said, she put her phone on speaker before setting it down on the side of her.

"What's sup?"

"I'm getting dressed right now."

"Hot date tonight?"

"Yes actually."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Just dinner with a friend." Maddie knew that she was safe confiding in her sister. She wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"Does this new friend have the name, Elijah?"

"I swear mom has the biggest mouth in the world."

Cordelia couldn't help laugh. "Relax she only told me, I won't say anything to anyone."

"What did she tell you exactly?"

"She told me that he took you to school and that you wouldn't tell her what was going on. Then she told me that the only thing you would tell her was that his name is Elijah."

"Sounds about right."

"Well I hope you know you will be telling me everything, whether you want to or not."

"Yeah I know." She had no problem telling her sister everything though. Actually she couldn't wait to tell her. She wanted to talk to about him with someone. Damon and Caroline were out. And she knew how Bonnie felt about vampires. Besides it would be weird for her to tell her parents everything.

"Alright, well what are you wearing on your date?"

"I have this cute red dress, I just don't have the right shoes to go with it."

"Problem solved, go in my room and look in my closet. I have the cutest heals."

"Alright hold on," Maddie picked up the phone and rushed to her sisters room. She didn't even know why she was running. She had plenty of time and her parents weren't home. They had went out of town and wouldn't be back until later. She had informed them she was going out but didn't specify when she'd be back. "You do have cute shoes," Maddie said as soon as she was in her sister's closet.

"And they better be there when I get back," Cordelia immediately replied.

"Yeah … yeah … yeah."

"Don't yeah me. You always take my clothes and never give them back."

Maddie scoffed. "Yeah okay. Last time I checked you were the one who came into my closet when I wasn't home, took my clothes, went off to college, came back and claimed that they were all yours."

"They _are_ all mine."

"Liar."

"Did you find a pair yet!?"

"I'm looking." Cordelia had a huge assortment of heels in her closet. All different colors. But only one pair really caught her eye. They were a pair of beige stilettos, they had straps and were open toe. She was so in love.

"Found a pair."

"Alright, go finish getting ready and then send me a picture of yourself."

"I'll think about it," Maddie said picking up the shoes and going off to her room.

"I expect a picture, I'm giving you 20 minutes top." With that Cordelia hung up.

Rushing back into her room, Maddie put the shoes on first. She thanked whatever god out there that they fit. Not that she had really doubted it. She and her sister always fit the same shoes.

After that she slipped on her dress. After smoothing it out she walked over to the mirror to take a look. The dress was a beautiful shade of Burgundy, it stopped right before her knees and showed all of her curves. She stood to the side to see that her ass was popping. Turning back to her front she admired the dress some more. There was a slit in the front by her breasts, but you couldn't see anything. It was done in a classy way. When she was sure it looked good she went to her bathroom. She knew she should have done her makeup before getting dressed but it slipped. She applied some eyeshadow, gel eyeliner and mascara. She had to admit she looked hot, especially since she had curled her hair. Going back to her room Maddie sent a picture of herself to her sister.

 **Hottay!-Cordelia**

 **;)-Maddie.**

 **Don't do anything I wouldn't.-Cordelia.**

 **Of course not! I am the good one.-Maddie.**

 **LIES!-Cordelia.**

Maddie didn't even bother to respond. She only went back to her room and got a clutch which she put her house and car keys in, a small bottle of perfume. After that she turned off the lights to her bedroom and went downstairs to watch TV.

At 7 sharp her door bell rang. Boy was he early. Maddie turned off the TV and went to the door. She opened it and almost dropped her clutch.

FUCK!

Stefan.

"What do you want?"

"To talk, but I see you are busy."

"Talk? About what?" She crossed her arms slightly. _Now what could Stefan possibly want._

"Listen, I know you aren't a big fan of Elena-," Maddie let out a laugh which made Stefan stop talking.

"That's why you came here? To talk about Elena … I don't even know why I'm surprised actually. Of course that's why you came here. Well I will tell you the same thing I told Damon and Caroline, you need to let her go! People are going die, innocent people, and what for? So that Elena gets to see another day?!"

"Maddie," Stefan breathed out causing her to cut him off again. "Don't Maddie me! I know what I am saying, I don't need you to try and get me to change my mind!"

"Why are you getting so defensive? I just want to talk to you?!"

"I'm defensive because you and your idiot brother left me in a house with Rose and that other stupid vampire Trevor. I know I wasn't your top priority but would it have been that hard to get me out of there?"

"Well, Rose is dead now so you don't have to worry about her anymore."

That caught Maddie off guard. "What?!"

"She died of a werewolf bite."

Werewolf, Maddie groaned internally. "When was a werewolf here?"

"This girl Jules was looking for Mason Lockwood and long story short Damon pissed her off. She went after him and Rose got bit instead."

"Of course … Damon is always pissing someone off."

 _"What is wrong with you?_ " Stefan asked causing Maddie to raise her eyebrows. _He could not be serious_ , she thought to herself. "Do you have one compassionate bone in your body?"

Just as fast and she opened her mouth she closed it and she started counting back from 10. While she wanted nothing more than to tell Stefan off she wanted him to go away. This was supposed to be a good night for her, she didn't need him ruining it.

"Listen Stefan, as you can see I have plans tonight. So, with that being said, you can turn around and vampire speed your ass off of my property."

Stefan gave her a hard look, then he was gone.

Maddie stood there in the doorway minutes after he was gone. She was about to head back inside of the house when she heard a car engines and saw headlights.

She was suddenly nervous.

She found herself looking down at her feet.

She kept glancing up, especially when the car stopped in front of her door. She looked down again though and pretended to play with something on the edge of her dress.

"I must say," Elijah was now standing in front of her. "You look amazing."

Maddie tried not to blush, but ultimately failed. "Well, you look handsome."

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm ready to see what the original has in store for me tonight."

"So, no time to waste?"

"None." Elijah took Maddie's hand and led her down the steps of her house. He walked her over to the passenger seat of his car and opened the door for her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a total gentlemen."

"Once or twice."

"You gonna tell me where we're going?" Maddie wondered after about 10 minutes of silence.

"No."

"Oh come on," She looked at Elijah, he only glanced at her. "Just give me a hint."

"I don't think so."

"A small one? Please."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you beg."

"You just did."

The remainder of the car ride was mostly quiet. Elijah and Maddie occasionally chatted but it was mostly silent. They were both fine with that due to the fact that it wasn't awkward.

"And we are here."

Maddie was out of the car as soon as Elijah turned it off. Within seconds he was in front of her, holding out his hand to her. She grinned, clasping her hand in his. It felt so right. The only time Elijah unclasped their hands was when he opened the door for her but as soon as they were both inside he grabbed her hand again walking up the hostess.

"I have a reservation."

"Name?"

"Elijah."

Maddie noted how the hostess stood up straight and tall. "Right this way Mr. Mikaelson," she led them to a private table.

"How did you find this place?" Maddie wondered when they were seated across from one another.

"I've been around for a very long time."

"Doesn't exactly answer my question."

Before Elijah could say anything more their waiter came over. "Hello Mr. Mikaelson." Maddie noticed how he had a bottle of wine with him and watched as he filled the two glasses.

As soon as he left Maddie grinned at Elijah. "Well, I guess you're known around here."

"Do you know where we are?"

"No clue." She didn't really look at the name or anything. She was only paying attention to him.

 _That damn original,_ she thought, _so fucking charming._

"We are currently sitting in one of the best fine and dining restaurants."

"Wow."

"Have you been here before?"

"My family has gone out to fancy restaurants before, but no like this." She was pretty sure her parents had been on a few dates here though.

"Well I am glad to take you on this wonderful experience." He took a sip of his wine, Maddie just eyed hers. "Try it."

She eyed the wine, then eyed Elijah. Taking in a slight breath she picked it up and looked inside at the blood red content. Finally she took a sip. "Not bad."

"I thought you might like it."

"Oh, did you now?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "And when did you order it?"

"I might have mentioned it when I made the reservation."

"Yeah, what else might you have mentioned?"

"That will be revealed later."

"I can't wait," Maddie took another sip of her wine.

The two began to slip into easy conversation as the night continued and they ordered their food.

"This is amazing," Maddie couldn't contain her moan as she ate a pasta dish. She didn't even know what it was called. She told Elijah to choose for her.

"I thought you might like it."

"It seems you know my taste very well." She sighed, "But the point of this date was me getting to know more about you."

Elijah sat back in his seat. Maddie noted how he looked so relaxed. "Ask me whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" He just nodded giving her confrontation.

She wasted no time. She had already prepared herself, she knew they had to be related or something. "Well, you alreadt told me that Klaus is your brother." Elijah nodded, "Besides him do you have any other siblings?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"My mother had 5 children total, her first child however passed away so besides me I had 4 other siblings."

"What are their names?"

"Finn is the oldest, then myself, Niklaus, Kol and last is my sister Rebekah."

"I bet you had to play the protective older brother a lot," she tried to lighten the mood. Elijah only smiled.

"You have an older sister don't you?"

"Her name is Cordelia and she's in college."

"Are you close?" She nodded enthusiastically at his question, "She's my confidant. No matter what I do, no matter where we are I know that I can always confide in her. She won't judge me, only listen and give me advice, help me out."

"There was once a time when my siblings and I were very close. We would go to the lengths of the earth to protect each other?"

Maddie wasn't sure if she should ask what happened. She didn't wanna be too pushy. A little voice in her head was just telling her to ask anyways. "So what changed?"

"Many things, Klaus' obsessant need for power is one thing and loyalty can be another."

"I'm sorry." She was feeling grateful for the amazing relationship she and Cordelia had. It was silent for a few minutes. All that could be heard was their chewing. Maddie felt the need to uplift the mood again. "So, why did you ask me on a date?"

"Quiet frankly, I like you." Her eyes lit up. "Besides, I enjoy your company."

"Well, I enjoy yours too." At the moment she didn't care about their age difference. She didn't care that Damon wouldn't be happy. She didn't care that the Mystic Falls gang would pin her as a traitor. What she cared about were growing feelings for Elijah … the feelings that were there.

"I'm glad."

Maddie let out an amazing sigh when they finished their meals. "That was amazing."

"It was." Her eyes widened a tad when he stood from his seat and came to stand on the side of her. "Maddison, will you dance with me?"

Maddie stood quickly and took the hand that he was sticking out to her. He lead her to the dance floor. "I am only dancing with you because you asked so nicely … ," as soon as they were situated and her hands were around his neck she got closer to him, "do not ever call me Maddison again."

"I forgot."

"I'm sure you did, but it's okay."

"Every guy in this room wishes that they were me at the moment."

"And why's that?" Maddie wondered. She wished she could step closer to him.

"Because I'm with you, and your dress leaves much room for imagination."

"What do you imagine?" Her cheeks were suddenly hot. She could not believe that she had just said that.

Elijah pulled her closer. Maddie's eyes went slightly wide. She didn't think that they could get any closer to one another.

Elijah put his lips to her ear. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would actually."

"Another time."

"I don't want to wait for another time." She tried not to make it sound like she was whining. Elijah only chuckled. "Thank you for tonight."

"You are quiet welcome, however the night isn't over yet."

"Oh no?"

"No, we haven't even had dessert yet."

"I think you've spoiled me enough."

"Nonsense, I plan to give you a night to remember."

"Well so far it's been spectacular."

Maddie slowly let her head rest on Elijah's shoulder as they danced. It was nice and slow. She was enjoying herself.

"This is nice."

"Well, now it's time for dessert." He led her back to the table, not even seconds later a huge bowl of chocolate was placed in front of her. Her mouth was instantly watery. She cold tell the the main part was a brownie, there was chocolate sauce everywhere, vanilla and chocolate ice cream, some strawberries on the side and whipped cream.

Elijah took a spoon full and fed it to her. She closed her mouth around the spoon tightly and ate it. She let out a moan when she swallowed. Her eyes raised up and she met the brown eyes of Elijah.

 _He looks like wants to tear my dress off … good_ , was all Maddie could think.

"Delicious."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Your turn." She took the other spoon and grabbed some of the moist dessert now feeding Elijah.

"It is delicious."

The two sat there feeding one another. To on lookers it seemed as if they were the perfect couple. To them it seemed like they were perfect. Maddie noticed the dessert was almost finished and that their were strawberries still on the sides of the bowl. She grabbed one and dipped it in chocolate. Elijah was watching her carefully. She met his gaze putting the strawberry in her mouth taking a bite. She made sure she held his gaze as she chewed. His eyes went from her gaze to her mouth.

He moved his face closer to hers when she finished chewing. "I think we should get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more." Their waiter came over and dropped of the check then. Elijah reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like four hundreds to Maddie and paid the bill. Once the waiter got it, he led Maddie out.

"That was a very dangerous thing you did there with that strawberry," Elijah's mouth was right on her ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Maddie was failing at trying to play innocent. He only smiled at her opening the door and helping her inside of the car.

The ride seemed short to Maddie, too short.

"Thank you for tonight." They were standing in front of Maddie's door.

"You're welcome."

"I had a great time, especially with dessert." His eyes twinkled when she said that. He stepped closer to her.

"Oh I bet."

"Would you like to come in?" She already had the door opened.

"I'd like that." She clasped her hand in his leading him inside. "When will your parents be home?"

"Not until sometime early in the morning."

"That's a good thing." He stood in front of her once more, but this time he was leaning down.

"Oh yeah … why's that?" Her voice sounded like a hushed whisper.

Elijah moved in more, his nose was almost touching hers.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"You've got to be shitting me," Maddie didn't hold her disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Elijah grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket. "Yes." He sighed. "I will be right there."

"I have ..." she cut him off, "Yeah, I get it." She closed her eyes, "Thanks for tonight."

He kissed her forehead and let his lips linger for awhile, then he was gone.

"Fucking original." Maddie shut the door and locked it. She slipped the heels off and headed into the living room. She was sure some kind of reality TV was playing at the moment. That was always a nice relaxer for her. She settled for episodes of Marriage Boot Camp.

As soon as she felt herself dozing off, Maddie turned off the TV and headed up to her room. It was almost 1 in the morning by that time. She didn't bother taking off her shoes or makeup she only lay down on her bed. She was lost in thought until she heard something or more like someone in her room. Sitting up she reached from her bedroom light. She looked around and saw a figure there.

"Oh, it's you."

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I haven't disappointed you. :)**

 **Chapter Summary:**

 **On the next chapter ...**


	8. Chapter 7: Taken Again

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **NicoleR85- Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story! I really appreciate it, hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- You are one of the first people who agrees with me on liking Katherine over Elena! I appreciate you reviewing and following this story, I hope that you like this chapter!**

 **MYA- First thank you so much for liking, following and reviewing on this story! :) I didn't plan on having a love triangle, I was just going to keep it Maddie and Elijah, however in the end Damon and Maddie's friendship will always pull through, no matter what dumb thing he does. Elena will definitely have a negative light in this story, hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **kineret- Thanks so much for reviewing, I am glad you like Elijah. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **adela- I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

 **FanWoman21- I am so glad you like Maddie! Yeah, I hate how everyone is willing to just go and get killed so Elena can live. I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter, thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **aliciasellers75- Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **BEFORE THE SUN SETS**

 **CHAPTER 7 ~ Taken … Again**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

"Oh it's you." Maddie felt her cheeks get hot. She hadn't been expecting to see him again, at least not this soon.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Elijah wondered in all his glory.

"I wasn't expecting anyone actually, but I'm glad to see you … again." She grinned. Suddenly she felt shy around him, she wasn't sure why. _Oh right, probably because we almost kissed, she thought._

"You asked me earlier why it was a good thing your parents aren't home."

"Yeah?" She was confused, having no idea where this was going.

"This is why," he grabbed the back on Maddie's neck and pushed his mouth against hers.

Maddie was stunned at first. She did nothing. He pulled away to look at her. She continued to look at him before coming to her senses. Once that happened a fire ignited in her. She grabbed him by his shirt and pushed her mouth back against his. His warm lips so soft against hers. Securing her arms around his neck Maddie felt herself push him onto her bed. She knew she wasn't going to have sex with him but she was going to enjoy every single second of this "makeout session."

She was still kissing him as she moved around so that was was laying on top of him. His hands went to her side and hers went to his face. Slowly she stuck out her tongue and swiped it against his bottom lip. Elijah complied by opening up to her. She moaned loudly as their tongues snaked together as one.

She she was in heaven.

* * *

That night Maddie had the best night's sleep ever. The moment she came to she found herself grinning at the ceiling.

She had kissed Elijah.

Well, he kissed, her but still it was the best day of her life. She let out a little yelp.

"Someone woke up happy."

Maddie immediately sat up. Elijah was standing right in front of her bed. She got out and threw himself at him … literally. She was now in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist, her lips on his. When she came to, she pulled away. "Sorry."

"Believe me, it's no problem."

"I haven't even brushed my teeth though," he chuckled lightly kissing her shoulder. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, especially after last night because I am, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"And did you come through my front door?"

He chuckled, "No actually, the window. Not that it would have mattered, your parents aren't here."

She frowned. Her dad was most likely at the hospital but her mom was usually home on a Saturday morning. "Your mom left a note, she went out with a friend for the day. She will be back sometime this afternoon."

"Ah." She removed herself from Elijah's arms. "Well, I am going to brush my teeth, you'll be here when I get back, right?"

"Yes."

She gave him a huge smile before running to the bathroom. Quickly she flaused and brushed her teeth. She couldn't believe she went for the kiss without brushing her teeth. She was mentally giving herself a reminder to never do that again.

When she got back to her bedroom she closed the door even though no one was home. Elijah was sitting on her bed, facing her. She walked over to him and climbed into his lap with her legs on either side of him.

"Hi."

"Hello," he moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Seems you are quiet the morning person."

"That's only because you're here."

"Is that so?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yep." She found her eyes wandering towards his lips again. Not even caring she kissed him again. He kissed her right back opening up his mouth to her. She was totally down for a make out session this morning.

Maddie broke apart from Elijah a little while later, "Alright, that was fun, but the human needs to breathe normal for a minute."

"Of course."

Maddie just stared at Elijah, and in turn he stared right back.

"Is it real?"

"Is what real?"

"This?" Maddie gestured between the two of them, "Us? Was last night real?"

"Yes Maddison, last night was real. As is this morning."

"Good." Maddie pecked his lips. Before it escalated again her stomach growled.

"Breakfast for the human?"

"Are you offering to cook for me?" Maddie wondered, grinning.

"I've been known to make a few dishes here and there."

"Really?" Maddie quirked an eyebrow. "Because I am totally in the mood for some waffles right now."

"Waffles it is," Elijah scooped her up bridal style, carrying downstairs. The smile on her face stayed perfectly intact.

* * *

Unfortunately Saturday and Sunday came and went far too quickly. Getting back into the routine of school after a week off was awful, but Maddie was doing it somehow. The first few days especially she hated getting out of bed. At the moment Maddie was up early, getting ready for school after her shower. It was nice outside, but there was a breeze. She examined her closet carefully before going with a pair of dark denim blue jeans that were ripped and a short sleeve black shirt. The shirt was kind of short so you could see part of her stomach, only little bit.

It was actually Cordelia's shirt that Maddie "borrowed."

Changing quickly, Maddie slipped on a pair of black sandals before grabbing her things and making her way downstairs. She grabbed a banana for a quick breakfast and ate it before downing a mini water bottle.

"I'll see you later mom," Maddie spoke quickly before walking out the door. She was running a tad late.

"See you later, have fun at school."

Maddie was by her car and had unlocked the door when she felt someone behind her. She hesitated turning around, she didn't necessarily feel safe. She turned around slowly, and there stood none other than Tyler Lockwood. She frowned, "Tyler? What are you doing here?"

He said nothing, only stared at her. She felt like he was examining her.

 _What the fuck did Damon do now,_ she thought annoyed.

"Hello? Earth to Tyler."

"You knew all this time, didn't you?"

"Excuse me?" Maddie crossed her arms. She wasn't exactly sure what he was going on about, however she knew she would be late to first period if he didn't get to the point.

"All this time you knew didn't you?"

"What did I know Tyler?!" She snapped.

"That my uncle Mason was dead."

She kept her face composed, "Alright Tyler, I don't know what you think you know but leave me out of it."

"Of course, were you there when it happened? I mean you are loyal to Damon."

"Look Tyler, I have to get to school, I suggest you do the same."

Tyler took a step closer to her. She didn't remove her stance though. She was not about to let him intimidate her. They just had a stare off for awhile and that was it, until Maddie's front door opened, both teens looked at the Maddie's mom who had came outside in a t-shirt, yoga pants and sneakers. "Oh, hi Tyler." It was obvious to everyone that Janette was confused to see him.

"Hi Mrs. Bennett."

"My mom just wanted you to know she planned on having some kind of memorial for those have lost their lives recently," he was looking at Maddie. "She wanted you to give her a call."

"Me?"

Maddie quirked an eyebrow. Her parents didn't hangout with the founding families of Mystic Falls so what the hell did Mrs. Lockwood want with her mother. I mean it wasn't like her family was unknown but they chose not to hang out with people they really didn't like.

"Oh, alright." Janette was now standing next to her daughter. "I will."

"See you later," Tyler spoke before walking away.

"That was odd."

"Tell me about it." She and her mom continued to watch Tyler go before she got in her car and headed off to school. Throughout the day she found herself barley paying any attention to her teachers. She couldn't stop thinking about Tyler and his surprise pop up. She definitely saw a meeting with Damon going on in the future. She was pretty sure that he was still pissed at her, not like she cared, but if wanted to take care of something he should stop worrying about Elijah and deal with Tyler. Because if he showed up unannounced again there was sure to be a problem.

She noted how none of the Mystic Falls gang attended school today either. It wasn't a shock though, it was rare to really ever see them at school.

Once the day was over, Maddie went home. She hadn't had a chance to actually leave during her lunch since she had to practice her band solo for the upcoming concert. Her band teacher, Ms. P wanted it to be perfect, and it was was almost there just a few things needed some work. She didn't have practice until 4 today, which was a good thing. The only bad thing was that she wouldn't be getting out until around 7 tonight. It was going to be a long practice since they were working for the playoffs. She was sure they'd make it but of course you have to put the work in to get there.

She ate a quick sandwich and worked on her homework in her free time. When the time was getting close to 3:20 she went upstairs and showered before changing into a pair of Nike spandex shorts and a lacrosse pini with her sneakers. She grabbed a frozen water from the fridge and placed it into a section of her Lacrosse bag before leaving. Practice wasn't really that bad. They did about forty five minutes to an hour of conditioning and then split into two teams. One team consisted of the girls in the pinis and the other team consisted of the girls who didn't have pinis.

"Alright girls, we'll see you all tomorrow for practice!" The coach announced before letting them go.

Quickly collecting her things, Maddie headed off to her car. She put her things in the back seat and closed the door. She stood there for a second, and then looked in the window of her car. Her eyes went wide for a second when noticed the figure that reflected in the window. She slowly turned around. A woman stood there. Tall, slim, blonde hair.

"You're Maddison Bennett, right?"

"Who wants to know?" She asked on the fence. She didn't like how this girl was looking at her.

"I'm Jules."

"Jules?" Maddie suddenly got the chills. "Well, it's nice to meet you but I have to go." Within the blink of an eye Jules was standing right in front of Maddie's face.

"Not so fast," Jules grinned. "I'm gonna need you to deliver a message to Damon," she paused, "and Stefan."

"And what's that?" Maddie breathed out. She was scared and Jules knew it.

"I want Tyler." With that her world turned dark in an instant.

* * *

Warm green eyes snapped open, however the girl they belonged to didn't move.

Her eyes stared at the ceiling as flashes came back to her. She remembered her head hitting something hard, she is pretty sure that Jules banged her head against her car.

 _Pound … Pound … Pound._

Instinctively Maddie Bennett's hand went to her head which was pounding. She could feel something sticky by her hair. Moving her hand and taking a look, her eyes bulged at the blood.

Not hearing anything she sat up quickly. Her eyes came to focus on the bars that surrounded her. A cell. She was in a cell of some sort. Looking to right she made out the figure of someone lying down. Squinting her eyes she was able to make out the figure of someone. Another girl. Blonde ... curly hair ... CAROLINE! She crawled over and tried to reach for it but couldn't quiet make it.

"Caroline," she whisper and yelled. "Care! Wake up! Dammit Caroline wake up!" A sigh of relief came out of her as Caroline shot up.

She watched helplessly as her friend let out a shriek. She could only see the side of her though. Her mouth formed into an O when she saw why Caroline was screaming. There was a hole in her head and she watched helplessly as Caroline got out what appeared to be a bullet. Maddie thought she was going to throw up.

"Maddie?"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I'm going to get us out of here," Caroline said reaching out of the cell and trying to get it open. There was a latch but she couldn't quiet get to it, instead she ended up falling back only to see Jules boyfriend, Brady sitting there looking at her. Maddie had now noticed him then as well and huddled to the back of her cell.

"I see you got the bullet out," Brady said to Caroline. "That was … nasty. I got lot's of wooden bullets. I got toys. It's gonna be a long night sweet pea." He was smirking now. Maddie felt sick to her stomach even though he wasn't talking to her. She jumped when she heard a gun go off and watched as Caroline screamed.

Maddie crawled over and reached her arm through the cell trying to touch Caroline. She was able to reach part of her shoulder and squeezed it as comforting as she could. "We are going to get out of here Care."

"That's what you think," Brady spoke now looking at Maddie.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sure you know why. I hear Damon Salvatore is your best bud."

Before she could respond Jules walked in, a phone to her ear. "He needs proof." She watched in horror as Brady shot Caroline, twice! "And that is only the beginning." Jules stared at Maddie now. "Because the minute we get bored with Caroline, the lovely Maddison is next. I know you probably don't care about Maddie but if something happens to her Damon will never forgive you."

"So," Brady moved so he was crouched right in front of Maddie's cell. "How many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Maddie didn't respond which only made him smile. He grabbed a green water gun and started spraying Caroline which caused her to scream. Maddie looked at her friends burning flesh … vervain!

"What's your name?" Maddie wondered aloud getting his attention. She could not bear to see Caroline tortured anymore.

"Brady."

"Brady, why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun."

"You're sick."

"You know, I wasn't supposed to torture you unless Tyler never showed," he lifted the regular gun in the air, "but since you have such a smart mouth ..." he trailed off and fired the gun towards Maddie's ankle.

The minute the wooden bullet hit her Maddie let out a blood curling scream.

"Did that hurt?" Brady wondered giving her a sadistic grin. "Oops."

Maddie clutched her ankle. She was still in her practice clothes so when she looked down she could see the blood spilling out. She clutched it tighter. At this moment she just wanted her mom, her dad, her sister and Elijah. She tried to think about them to keep the pain down.

"You know, I was interested in meeting you."

Maddie lifted her tearful eyes to him, "Why's that? So you could shoot me in the ankle?!"

He chuckled, "No, that isn't why. It's more so the fact that you surround yourself with filthy vampires. Why?!"

That's a good question, Maddie thought, why did I surround myself around vampires.

"Because …," she looked at him determinedly through the tears. "They are my friends." Brady watched as tears ran down Maddie's face.

"That's … pathetic." With that he got up and left.

"Maddie," she glanced at Caroline. "Are you alright?"

"How are you?" Maddie wondered. She was more worried about Caroline than herself considering Care had been shot multiple times.

"I'll survive," Caroline said weekly. "But seriously, are you alright."

Maddie nodded quickly, looking down she could see her hand that was holding her hand was covered in blood. The hand on top of that one wasn't as bloody.

"I'm fine." Maddie tried to give Caroline a grin and moved both of her hands up doing so, big mistake. She watched the look on Caroline's face and watched as her eyes stuck to her bloody hands.

She was very thankfully for the cage at the moment.

"Care," she breathed out very slowly, "are you, are you alright?"

"You should cover your wound." Caroline commented. She kept reminding herself that this was Maddie, her best friend, she didn't want to kill her.

Maddie listened and clutched her ankle which was still giving her pain. She scooted farther away from Caroline.

"Ah, you're both still here?" Brady asked with a laugh as he walked back in. Maddie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm afraid our little game of fun is coming to a close."

"Oh," Maddie said in shaky breath, "did someone finally show up to kill you?" Maddie could not resist herself.

"You're a funny one, you know that." With that he pointed the gun at her again.

Outside Rose could hear them. Stefan and Tyler. "I know you're out there." She watched Stefan and Tyler come out.

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan wondered.

"Locked up tight."

"And Maddie?"

"She's still breathing, for now."

"Let them go and I'll release Tyler. This doesn't have to get any messier than it already has." Stefan looked at Jules intently, "I'm not your enemy Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving a white flag, don't you think?"

"You need to leave town, no one else has to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving without Tyler."

"Tyler's free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline and Maddie."

"My brother the peacemaker," Damon spoke as he walked up. "Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier." Damon smirked. "So give us Maddie … and Caroline."

"Let go of Tyler."

"Give us Maddie and Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it." Jules smirked. "We will take you."

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules smiled before let out a whistle. Damon, Tyler and Stefan watched as men emerged from the woods.

 _Great,_ Damon thought, _more werewolves, just what this town needs._

"Let's try this again," Jules said. "Give us Tyler."

"You heard her, go. Go go." Damon jerked his at Jules, but Tyler still looked at him unsure. "Get over there."

Tyler went over to Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady spoke loud and clear, looking from Damon to Stefan.

"Ughh, that'd be me." Damon admitted pointing to himself.

"Boys," Brady pointed a wooden stake towards Damon. "Make sure that one suffers."

"We can take them." Damon said to Stefan before looking around.

"I don't know about that."

"Well then," with that Damon darted towards Jules and the fighting began.

Inside of the trailer Caroline was struggling with a latch on the cell. She was determined to get herself and Maddie out. A part of her was fighting so hard because she wasn't sure how much longer she could resist a bleeding Maddie. Her blood was just flowing out.

"Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed as he rushed in. Maddie looked at him and he looked at her, worry on his face when he saw the state she was in. "There's a latch, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it." For a second Tyler just stood there and looked at Caroline, then he looked to Maddie. His mouth almost his the floor. There she was Maddison Bennett who he had just seen that morning in perfect condition, clutching her ankle which blood was still flowing out of. But it wasn't just that. No, he could also a see a stain in her side. _Shit,_ he realized coming to the conclusion that she had been shot in the side and ankle. That's why there was so much blood. He never wanted any of this to happen. "Tyler, please, Tyler." With that he went to help Caroline out. The minute Caroline was out she started for the door until she remembered Maddie. She turned around and saw Tyler getting Maddie's cell open. Maddie weakly crawled out and Caroline helped her to the door.

As Caroline walked out, Jules grabbed her and held a gun to her neck, pressing her against the trailer. Maddie almost let out a yell before a man came up and grabbed her pressing a gun to her head, his hand firmly around her neck. "Did you really think you were going to get out of here that easy?"

Maddie whimpered. She had been shot not once, but twice! First in the ankle and then in the side. She wasn't going to put it past any of them to shoot her again.

She watched helplessly as Brady prepared himself to stake Damon. She looked down, she couldn't watch Damon die.

No matter what, he was still her friend.

When Brady let out a scream, she looked up. She then felt the man who had grabbed her let her go and scream. She could hear Jules screaming as well. Looking around she saw all of who must be the "wolves" clutching their heads.

"What's happening?" Caroline breathed.

"What the hell's going on," Tyler said at the same time.

With that Jonas came out of the woods. "Elijah made a promise to Elena," he spoke. "I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go."

Stefan stood, looking around. Damon slowly got to his feet looking at Maddie. His eyes went wide as he looked at her and took in the sight she was in. Before she could collapse he picked her up and vampire sped out of the woods. He had to get her to the hospital. He knew Stefan could handle Caroline.

Maddie could feel the wind as Damon vampire sped with her in his arms. She could slightly hear him talking to her and telling her that he was going to get her help and to hold on.

* * *

"She's waking up, ah, there's our girl." Maddie could hear her dad talking. She wanted to open her eyes but they felt so ... _heavy._

"Come on baby girl, open those beautiful eyes for us." It washer mom. Her eyes were really heavy so she moved her hand first.

"Meds are strong." She heard her dad murmur. "Well, at least we know she can hear us."

Slowly Maddie was able to raise her eyelids, however because of the bright light she closed them again. She felt herself turn her head before she tried to open her eyes again. They got halfway open before she closed them again, only to keep them open the third time.

"Hi honey," it was obvious her mom had been crying.

"Mom." Her voice croaked.

"I'm here baby, we are both here."

"What happened?" She could remember everything, being shot, Damon helping her out but she wasn't sure what her parents knew since she had passed out.

"You were shot," the venom in her mom's voice was obvious. "But Damon saved you and brought you to us."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I still play Lacrosse?"

He chuckled. "That's what she worries about," he said to himself. "Yeah, you can still play. Damon gave you some of his, ugh, blood. I got the bullets out and then he, did his thing. You are just going to have to to take it easy." She could tell her dad was uncomfortable with the whole talk of her having Damon's blood in her system.

She looked around and saw that she was home. "Where's Damon?"

"He left."

"Oh."

"He said he is coming back tomorrow to check on you though."

"I have practice tomorrow afternoon."

"You will not be going!" Her mom said fiercely. "You and I will be staying home so I can keep you in my sight."

She frowned but said nothing. Her body was just now really waking up, she felt a slight pain in her side and in her ankle, but it wasn't too bad.

"I doubt she's going to let you out of her sight for awhile, just go with it." Christian whispered to his daughter when Janette went to go get her some water. "You alright?"

Maddie nodded. "Yeah, fine. I just wanna talk to Damon."

"Tomorrow." He sighed. "After you Skype with Cordelia."

"You told her?!"

"Of course, you know how she and your mom are." He tried to joke but Maddie was only irritated. She was glad for their concern, and she didn't mean to sound ungrateful but now she had to not only deal with her mom but her sister. While her father was worried she knew he wouldn't hover too much.

She nodded, sitting up. Christian helped her and she sighed sitting back. Her mom returned with a water bottle that moment. "Drink up honey."

She drank a little less than half before she set the bottle down next to her. She wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"You must be tired," Janette said.

"Just a little."

"Alright, let's give her some space. She's awake and breathing, that's all that matters." He practically had to drag Janette out of the room. Maddie couldn't help smile at her parents though. She laid in bed and sighed. Looking around she spotted her cell phone on her in table. She reached for it, but it was far. She was prepared to get out of bed until her phone was being handed to her.

"Don't stretch too much."

She smiled, taking her phone and looking up, "Thanks." Elijah smiled back at her. "You must like sneaking through my window."

He sat down in the chair that was by her bed. "It's not bad." They stared into one anothers eyes. "How are you?"

"As good as I can be, I guess. How did you find out?"

"Jonas."

"Right, the witch."

"I think he would prefer the term warlock."

"Whatever," she muttered. "Did he run back and tell you everything?"

"No actually, or I would have been here when you woke up."

"Guess that's a good thing. You might have run into Damon."

"Damon be damned." She was a little surprised but smiled nonetheless. "I can assure you the parties responsible for this will pay."

"I'm fine."

"You were attacked!" Elijah growled.

"But I'm fine," she touched his face with her hand. "Now let's not growl since my parents are home. Wouldn't want them to run up here and then beat you with a baseball bat, or in this families case a lacrosse stick." She could still her trying to ease the mood was not working. "You still aren't happy."

"No, I am not!" He snapped.

It was silent for awhile. "Well that's nice," she finally said.

"What is?" He wondered.

"You being concerned for little 'ole me. It's nice."

"Maddie," he moved his face closer to hers. "I will always be concerned for you. I care about you."

She said nothing. Only smiled and moved closer to him. "I care about you too." She made a move and pressed her lips to his.

She knew that it wasn't over, but she was glad to be ending such a shitty day with a kiss from Elijah.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all of the review, favorites and alerts/follows!**

 **I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! :) Until the next update ;)**

 **In this chapter: Elijah and Maddie finally get there kiss. Tyler shows up at the Bennett house before Maddie goes to school and wants to know if she knew Mason was dead the whole time. Jules ends up kidnapping Maddie in case Caroline isn't enough. Brady shoots Maddie ... twice. Jonas rescues Caroline, Maddie, Damon and Stefan from werewolves. Elijah tells Maddie he will have vengeance on Brady for shooting her.**

 **In the next chapter ... Damon, Elijah and Maddie ... all in the same room! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Elijah to the Rescue

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **BrittSar1199- Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- Thanks so much for reviewing, and yes while Katherine is conniving at least she knows who she is, whereas Elena does not. I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter! :)**

 **NicoleR85- Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! :)**

 **kineret- Thank you for your constant support, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **BeaAdriana- Hope that you love this chapter, thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Guest- Some Elijah and Maddie in this chapter! :) Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest- No love triangle here, Maddie is Elijah's girl :) Thank you so much for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! :**

 **blue-lily295- So glad that you are loving this story, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think :)**

 **Guest- Here's is your update! :) So glad that you like Maddie, hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **BEFORE THE SUN SETS**

 **CHAPTER 8 ~ Elijah to the Rescue**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

Saturday morning, Maddie woke up to the smell of waffles. She couldn't help but smile. Usually her mom was gone by the time she woke up, out with friends or something, but apparently that wasn't the case today. Slowly, she sat up in her bed. Her side and ankle felt fine but there was a slight throbbing.

She got out of bed, slowly and put on her slippers before going into the bathroom and brushing her teeth. When that was over she headed downstairs. She could hear her parents talking as she entered the kitchen.

"She is not going to practice today." She heard her mom say.

"She is fine, Janette."

"She is not fine Christian!" She knew her mom was upset. "She was shot for gods sakes! I am thankful to Damon for saving her, don't get me wrong but I do not want her out of my sight!"

"If you smother her she is only going to get aggravated."

Her mom didn't say anything so she took that as her cue to walk in.

"Ah, look who's up on this bright and early morning." Maddie took a seat next to her dad and he kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Her mom asked putting a plate together.

"I feel fine."

"Really?"

Maddie nodded, "Just a slight throbbing but other than that I am fine." _So no need for you to watch me all day_ , she added inside her head.

"Well, you need your strength, so eat up." Her mom put a plate in front of her. She felt her mouth water. On her plate was a large waffle with strawberries and bananas in the middle, whipped cream spread on the concerns and syrup.

"Looks amazing."

"Where are my bananas and strawberries?" Christian asked when his wife gave him a plain waffle with syrup.

"You have two feet that work perfectly fine, you can put them on yourself." She gave him a pointed look before saying, "I'll be right back."

As soon as she left the room Maddie let out a chuckle. "You know the real reason she didn't give you any."

"Yeah," he took a bite out of his breakfast, "because I told her not to breath down your neck all day."

"She's going to do it anyway."

"Don't I know it." It was quiet then. They both sat next to one another, munching on their breakfast. "You sure you okay?"

"Yeah dad."

"Gave us quiet the scare."

"Where were you?"

"We were at the hospital in my office. We were just about to head home actually until Damon busted through the door." She remembered falling asleep in his arms. "I thought you were dead. Damon was talking so fast I barley understood what he was saying but then I got the bullets out and he gave you some blood."

"I have to thank him."

"You wouldn't have been in that situation if you weren't friends with him," Christian muttered.

Maddie just closed her eyes. She was well aware that her dad wasn't all that fond of Damon but he never spoke against their friendship. "It wasn't his fault."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard the same speech from your mother," at the end he muttered, "last night and this morning. Everyone seems to be team Damon."

"Think she'll let me drive to his house?"

"No." She sighed, she had figured that. "She'll probably drive you there herself, walk you in, talk to him for an hour and then leave you alone."

With that she couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, probably."

Janette came back and put a waffle on a plate for herself. She stood across from her husband and daughter as she ate, watching them. "So Maddie, what do you want to do today?" Before Maddie could say anything she continued talking. "I was thinking maybe we could watch some Netflix, order Pizza and just have a nice relaxed day.

"Go see Damon."

"Why don't you invite him over?"

"It's easier for you to watch me if we're here right?" Maddie asked with a smile on her face, Christian choked on his orange juice but recovered it with a cough. He tried not to burst out laughing. Janette glared at him.

"I just want to make sure that you are safe."

"And I love that about you, but I need some fresh air. I just want to go see Damon and then I have practice."

"No you don't."

"I know you don't want her playing, which is fine we can talk to her coach but she can still go to practice." Christian said.

"Practice is canceled."

"How do you know?"

"I went upstairs and your phone was blowing up," Janette handed Maddie her cell phone. "Practice is canceled for today, but on Monday practice is from 3 to 7."

"Oh." Well that canceled Maddie's afternoon plans. She looked at the small Lacrosse group chat but didn't respond to it. Instead she sent a quick text to Damon.

 **Are you at the Boarding House?-Maddie.**

"You can drive to the Boarding House," her mom said. "However, I want you text me when you get there and if you and Damon go out I want to know."

She nodded, that sounded reasonable. "Now you can hang out with dad all day."

"I am going to work at 5." Her dad said.

"So spend the morning together. Go for a long walk in the park, you can hold hands and all that jazz." Both of her parents rolled their eyes at her but then smiled at one another. They would find something to do.

As soon as the three Bennett's were finished with their breakfast they retired to the living room. They sat and watched a re run of Full House that was on, laughing at how funny Michelle was. Of course that when Cordelia decided to call.

"I got it," Maddie said picking up the house phone. "If it isn't my long lost sister Cordelia."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." _Mom shouldn't have even told you,_ she thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Well, I will be home soon."

"You're coming home?" Maddie wondered. Both of her parents looked at her.

"She's coming home?" Christian asked aloud.

"Put her on speaker."

"Hold on," Maddie cut Cordelia off before she could explain. "Putting you on speaker … okay, you can talk now."

"Thanks for the permission little sister. But yes, I will be coming home for the remainder of spring break."

"Thought you were staying with your boyfriend." Christian said.

"I am until my flight tomorrow, then I will be home for a week."

"Is Nathan coming?" Mom asked excitedly.

"We haven't decided yet."

"Bring him!"

"Yeah, bring Nathan." Christian said, he was so ready to meet his eldest daughter's boyfriend. He couldn't wait to embarrass her, not like he was going to tell anyone that.

"Yeah," Cordelia said on the fence. "We shall see."

"So what time should I pick you up from the airport?" Mom asked.

"My flight should be landing tomorrow night."

"We'll be there." Christian said excited.

"Aren't you working?" Wondered Janette.

"I was but I will switch shifts with someone. I want to see my other favorite daughter."

Cordelia scoffed. "I am with the favorite daughter."

"LIES!" Yelled Maddie.

"Well we can duke it out tomorrow. I have to finish packing, I will call back later."

"Bye sweetie." Yelled Janette.

"Bye sis." Said Maddie.

"Hey Mads."

"Yeah?"

"Try not to get shot until I get back."

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY CORDELIA!" Janette shouted. Christian and Maddie chuckled, neither thought ti was a big deal. It was a joke.

"Bye." With that the phone disconnected.

The Bennet's sat there for a second. That was until Maddie got up. "I am going to shower and then get ready." She announced and left the room, she wasn't going to wait for her mom to comment.

Maddie was enjoying being out of the house. Even though she had just pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House she enjoyed a few minutes to think on her own. Her mom had tried to keep her home but she wasn't going for it. Especially since the sun was blazing today. And for that reason she was in a dress and sandals.

Maddie got out of the car and put her keys into her crossbody, pulling out her cell phone. She had two messages. She opened up Caroline's first.

 **Hey, how are you?-Caroline.**

Maddie didn't even respond but only opened the second message which was from Bonnie.

 **Hey, I heard about last night. Are you alright?-Bonnie.**

She didn't answer this text either. The reason being she was pissed. She didn't forget how Caroline was about to leave her in that camper last night and if Bonnie was so concerned she could have stopped by to see her last night. I mean they are cousins after all. And for those reasons Maddie did not respond to either text.

She seriously had to think about the "friends" that she chose.

She started towards the door until she heard a car slam. Turning around she could see that it was Alaric. She let out a short breath of relief, although she wasn't expecting it to be anyone bad, you never know.

"Maddie, hey."

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman." Maddie responded awkwardly as they walked to the Boarding House door.

"I think we are past that, you can call me Ric." He was obviously trying to make light conversation. "At least while we aren't in class you can."

Maddie chuckled lightly. "Right." The door was swung open before she could even touch the knob. She was taken aback to see a women.

 _Wait,_ Maddie thought, _I know her._

"Oh, hey Alaric." Andy said walking out of the house. She didn't even acknowledge Maddie. "Later."

"My new girlfriend," Damon spoke. "Andy Star. Action news."

"It's not called action news."

"Yeah I know I just like saying it. C'mon." Damon jerked his head, Maddie and Alaric both walked in.

Damon and Maddie faced one another. It was awkward for a second and Damon was about to speak when Maddie threw her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. Alaric stood back feeling as if he was intriguing on a moment.

"Anytime." Damon whispered back before he pulled away. "How are you?" He looked her over.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She sighed. "My mom has been keeping a close watchful eye on me since last night, I barley made it over here without her following."

He chuckled. "Gotta love Janette."

"Of course." Maddie grinned. "Are you okay?"

"You got shot in your side and ankle and you are wondering about me?"

"Well you were almost stabbed to death."

"Yeah yeah yeah." She took that as him "I'm fine."

Damon walked her and Alaric to what Maddie referred as the weird room. The house was so huge she wasn't sure of any technical names except the kitchen, bathroom and Damon and Stefan's rooms.

"What's that?" Maddie wondered nodding towards the dagger that was in a sheet.

Damon walked past her, "So John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah," she felt her heart stop.

"Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white oak ash tree that dates back to the Originals. If there's any truth in that."

"So you think it's a set up?" Alaric asked as Damon handed him the dagger.

"Could be, he's a weasel, wouldn't put anything past him." Damon turned "What are you up today Mr. Saltzman?"

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her families lake house, but someone we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's."

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor."

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party."

"No, that would be stupid." Rick and Maddie gave him a look that stated they obviously didn't believe him. "I wanna know his ingame before I kill him," Maddie knew this would not go well. "But I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met."

"I think you should stay away from him." Maddie stated. "Come on Damon, he is an _original!_ Not some regular vampire that you can easily take. He has a good number of years on you."

Damon was about to respond to her when his phone began ringing. "Yes blondie?" Maddie frowned, why was Caroline calling him. "And why would you want to know where Maddie is?" She began shaking her head and making gestures for Damon not to tell Caroline she was with him. "Well if you want to talk to her you know her address, bye."

"Why are you avoiding Caroline?" Rick wondered.

"It's complicated."

"Well you can tell us in the car," Damon said. "Let's go."

She bit her lip, she knew that this ultimately would not end well.

Maddie did not elaborate in the car why she was ignoring Caroline at first. Until she called Damon again and told him that she and Maddie stopped by only for her mom to tell them Maddie had left earlier to spend time with Damon.

She really didn't want to talk about it so she told Damon she would confide in him another time. Since they had arrived at the Lockwood's he let it go but she knew he would want to talk about it later.

As the three of them walked in they wandered in separate directions. Maddie said she was going to the bathroom but in reality she was going to try and find Elijah. She wanted to see him again and she also wanted him to be aware of Damon. Instead she ran into John Gilbert. Well he walked into her.

"Oh sorry, hey Maddie how are you?"

She smiled to be polite. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good. How are your parents and your sister?"

"They are all great." Maddie said.

"That's good, I will be sure to visit them before I leave. I'll see you around."

She nodded and kept searching for Elijah. She ended up going in circle and then saw Damon who was talking to him. Her heart stopped for a second, that man could rock a suite. She tried to get herself together before Damon noticed something off and questioned her later. Seeing the look on his face she casually walked over to him, but didn't look at Elijah.

"There she is," Damon said acknowledging Maddie. "You remember her the lovely girl you almost kidnapped."

"We haven't formally met," Elijah said towards Maddie. "I'm Elijah," he kissed her hand and she didn't miss how pissed Damon looked.

"Maddie." She hated that they were being this way, however she knew now was not the best time to tell Damon she and Elijah were "a thing", if you could even call it that.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private," Damon said. He nodded over to a room. Maddie headed over there, Elijah behind her and then Damon walked in.

Maddie walked off to the side hoping that Damon didn't do anything too stupid to pisssof Elijah.

"What can I do for you Damon?" Elijah asked politey.

"I was hoping we could have a word."

"Where is Elena?"

"Safe with Stefan. Laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that."

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch who saved the day."

 _Thankfully_ , Maddie thought. _Or we would all be somewhere dead._

"You are welcome." Maddie kept watching Elijah. She couldn't help swoon over how amazing he is, especially when he gives that little smile.

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here."

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe, and leave the rest to me." Elijah smirked and turned to leave when Damon flashed in front of him saying, "Not good enough.". Maddie felt her breath catch.

 _Fuck!_ She thought. _Today will be the day Damon gets himself killed._

She watched with her mouth wide open as Elijah slammed Damon against the wall. Damon attempted to choke Elijah but he easily removed the hand from his throat. "Young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me."

"You can't kill me man, it's not part of the deal."

"Silence." With that Elijah grabbed a pencil off of the nearby desk and stabbed a pencil in Damon's throat. Maddie felt her eyes go wide and she watched as Elijah then pushed Damon and fell on the desk pulling out the pencil. "I'm an original, show a little respect." With that Elijah gave Damon a hanchercheif, "The moment you cease to be of use to me your dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe." Elijah walked out but not before giving Maddie a small smile.

Maddie walked over to Damon was glaring after where Elijah had been. "You are an idiot," Damon only glared at her. "My friend but a real class A idiot."

"Shut up Maddison."

Later that day, Maddie had accompanied Ric and Damon back to the boarding house. She had stayed for awhile before she told them she was going home. She had enough for one day and now that she was definitely sure Damon's neck had healed she was going to leave him for the day.

She was halfway down the road when she realized she had forgot her bag. She wouldn't have cared if her personal stuff wasn't in there and it's not that she didn't trust Damon but still she wanted her things. She made a quick u-turn and headed back to the house. When she walked in, she noted voices. She slowly headed towards them, as quiet as she could. As she peeped into the room she had been in not even five minutes ago she could see the back of that girl that kidnapped her. Jules, she remembered was her name.

"Look whose here," one of them said looking Maddie's way.

 _Why did I come back here?!_ Maddie exclaimed in her head. She wasn't looking forward to getting shot again. Whoever the guy was flashed in front of her before she could do anything.

"Don't you touch her!" She heard Damon say as her heart dropped.

"Oh look, it's the vampire girl. Guess you didn't have enough last night, huh?" Jules asked.

"I swear to god if you fucking touch her..." Damon started to growl out before Jules cut him off, "What are you going to do, huh? Especially given your current situation." Maddie was dragged over to stand on the side of Jules. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is," Jules said looking Damon right in the eyes, "scatters through the body. Maximum damage." Her voice was low when she said this but everyone could hear. She pointed the gun at Damon, "Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it hunny," Maddie smirked, Damon is still Damon even when he's outnumbered. "You're never gonna get it."

"Looking for this?" Everyone's head snapped towards the entrance. There was Elijah in all his glory. Holding the moonstone. Every wolf except Jules backed up, their eyes intently on the moonstone. Elijah walked further into the room and set the moonstone down a table. "Go ahead, take it."

The wolf that had been holding Maddie ran towards the moonstone but Elijah had his heart out before Maddie could even blink.

 _That's my man,_ she thought.

Next, two wolves ran and again Elijah had their hearts in his hand before anyone could even blink. Jules sped out of the room when that happened, obviously she didn't want to be killed. There was only one wolf left and Maddie couldn't help but feel sorry since he was crouched on the ground and pulling his jacket up over his head.

"What about you sweetheart?" Elijah asked walking over. "Huh? Wanna take a shot? No? Yes, no? Where's the girl?" By this time he had the wolf by the collar of his shirt standing up.

"I don't know." Damon said.

"It doesn't really matter." With that Elijah punched the werewolf and Maddie turned her head knowing he was dead. She could hear the crunch sound. She turned her head to see Elijah taking the chains off of Damon. "You do realize that this is the third time I've saved your life now."Damon said nothing. "Are you alright?" He asked Maddie.

She nodded, "Yeah." She looked around and spotted her bag. "Actually, I just came for this. You alright?" She asked Damon who nodded. "Well I'm going home then. I have had enough of these damn werewolves." With that she grabbed her bag and strode out of the Boarding House.

She opened up her car door when she saw Elijah leave the house. He stared at her. "Get in." He did so, saying nothing and she sped away.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I am fine. Unlike yesterday I wasn't shot so it's all good." She could tell he didn't like her joke.

"I am going to find her," obviously he was talking about Jules. "And I am going to deal with her."

"I think she'll stay away from now on. She couldn't get out of there fast enough."

"She's wise."

Instead of going home Maddie decided to head to the park. She parked her car and got out with Elijah in tow and headed towards the swings. She sat down in one, the same one she had been int hat day she spoke to Elijah. He stood by the bars.

"What?" Maddie wondered as she noted the way he was staring at her ankle. "I am fine, I swear."

"You have a little scar."

"It'll go away."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then I have a small scar, I will just deal with it."

"You wouldn't have to deal with anything if you weren't friends with Damon."

She sighed, "What happened wasn't his fault. Jules chose to kidnap me and Brandon … Brady whatever his name is decided to use me as bullet practice." He growled lightly as she said that.

"It seems that I am just going to have to keep an even closer eye on you."

"While you're looking out for Elena and everyone she cares about?" She asked raising an eyebrow, a slight smile was playing on her lips. "That's a lot of people."

"And you're at the top of that list."

"Oh really?" She got off the swing and walked over to him. They stood right in front of each other and she leaned up lightly pressing her lips to his. "I wanted to do that every time I saw you today."

"Oh really?" He responded and she chuckled.

"Not supposed to use my words against me." He moved a piece of hair out out of her face kissing her. It was just few pecks first, then she swiped the bottom of his lip with her tongue. Before she knew it they were having a nice little make out session. She wrapped her arms around his head. This was a perfect way to end the day.

After a while of stole kisses and some talking Maddie sighed, "I should go home before my mom freaks."

"Why would she as you so call it "freak?"

"After yesterday she didn't want to let me out of her sight."

"Your mother is a smart woman."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "I am fine."

"As you keep saying."

"When can I see you again?" She wondered. "I hate that I only see you every once in awhile, especially when you are all I think about."

"Is that so?"

She nodded. Elijah leaned over the seat. His nose almost touching hers, "We have to change that then. Why don't you come over to my apartment?"

"Like now?"

"Considering your mom might flip ...," she cut him off right there. "Oh no, the more time I get with you the better." She grinned, "What's the address?"

* * *

 **In this chapter: Janette doesn't want Maddie out of her sight. Maddie goes to the Boarding House and learns that Damon is currently "dating" Andy Star. Damon drags her to the Lockwoods where they end up seeing Elijah. Damon tries to be a touch guy and Elijah stabs him. By accident Maddie leaves her bag at the Boarding House and when she gets back Jules is there, Elijah saves the day killing every werewolf there, except Jules since she runs. Elijah and Maddie share a moment.**

 **In the next chapter … Who's ready for some Cordelia Bennett? She spices things up in Mystic Falls! :)**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows/alerts and favorites! I really appreciate it.**

 **Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: Cordelia

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Lady Wesker- So glad you liked the ending, there is more Maddie and Elijah in this chapter! & yes, Cordelia is back, Mystic Fall residents better watch out! :) I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **NicoleR85- First, thanks so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you like Cordelia. (:**

 **kineret- So glad you love Elijah, I enjoy writing him. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :) Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **blue-lily295- Thank you so much for reviewing! I am glad that you are enjoying Elijah and Maddie. Even when I send Cordelia back to college I do plan to keep her relevant, I am not quiet sure if I plan on making her as big a character as some others like Damon (considering he is always around) and more. But we shall see where my writing takes me, I might make sure huge in the story! :) I hope that you enjoy this story!**

 **luchi77181** **\- Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Lucy Greenhill- I am so glad that you are enjoying this story! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well! :)**

* * *

 **BEFORE THE SUN SETS**

 **CHAPTER 9 ~ Cordelia**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

 **What are you doing?-Damon.**

 **Watching Netflix, why? What do you want?-Maddie.**

 **Meet me at the grill, 12 sharp, don't be late.-Damon.**

 **When am I ever late?-Maddie.**

Moving the cozy fuzzy blanket she had been using, Maddie slowly got off of the couch. It was 11 now. She didn't have anything better to do right now so she thought she might as well go and have lunch with Damon. Besides, she was going to be picking up Cordelia tonight and she was really excited. So were her parents, but she was even more excited to have her partner in crime back. Both of her parents were out right now. Her dad was at the hospital getting off around 3 and her mom was at the gym with some work friends. Maddie thought about tagging along for some work out but ended up watching Netflix.

She folded the blanket before heading upstairs. She had to get ready earlier than expected now. She should have known that Damon would message her to do something while she was relaxing. Taking a 20 minute shower, she brushed her teeth again (considering she had already done it that morning) and then headed to her room. The weather was becoming nicer and nicer now and she was absolutely loving it. The sun was shinning through part of her bedroom. While the weather was getting nicer there was still a breeze outside. She ended up in a short sleeve horizontal black and white striped shirt, blue Capri pants that had a rip jeans feel to them and she slipped into some Sperry's. Instead of going nuts with her hair she chose to keep it simple for the day, she left half up and half down. Her stuff was still in the crossbody bag from the previous day before so she grabbed that before heading out. Before leaving the house she shot a quick text to her mom.

 **Meeting Damon for lunch at the grill, I will be home before dad gets home.-Maddie.**

She took her time driving to the grill. She wasn't really in a rush to get over there. By the time she got there, she saw Damon seated with his new "girlfriend" Andy Star. She would have left had he not seen her as soon as she walked in, she made sure to glare at him as she walked over.

"Hey Mads."

"Damon, Andy." She sat across from them. "Why am I here?" What she really wanted to know was, what is Andy doing here?

"She's a grouch." Andy commented. Maddie snapped her head towards her but before she could saying Damon was staring Andy intently in the eyes, "I could really use a drink."

"I'm gonna go get you a drink," Andy perked.

"Great."

"What is she doing here?"

"I asked her to tag along, you know keep up with formalities."

"If I would have known that I wouldn't be here."

"And that's why I obviously didn't tell you," Damon said smiling.

"I hate you sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were taking too long so I ordered you a cheeseburger." He pointed his finger towards a glass next to the salt and pepper, "That's your Coke too."

"Oh gee thanks." Maddie looked down at her wrist, she had put on her Michael Kors watch which she normally would have left in her jewelery box. "It's 11:57 Damon, I am early!"

"Yeah yeah. Now, onto more important things, how are you feeling? And don't tell me that you're fine. Especially after what happened Friday and then yesterday."

"But I am fine," Maddie said. "Honestly, I feel fine." With that Andy came back and Maddie took a sip of the Coca Cola Damon got for her. Before she knew it Ric ended up coming along and sitting next to her.

"Well Ric, about time you showed up."

"Don't start Damon."

At that moment a waitress brought over Maddie's burger and fries. "You didn't order anything?"

"Nope." He made sure to pop the P.

"Why?"

"Big dinner tonight," she felt like she was missing something when he said that. Instead of arguing she just took a bite out of a fry. This was the first thing she would be eating all day. "You still ignoring Caroline and Bonnie?"

"I wouldn't call it ignoring."

"Oh, so what would you call it?" Andy wondered.

Maddie's head snapped to her before she looked at Damon, "If you want to do something, tell your girlfriend to shut her mouth. Thanks." Damon tried bite back his smirk. He loved the fiery side of Maddie, even though this was nothing he knew when she got mad it was very entertaining to watch, unless of course he was on the receiving end of her anger. "I'm sure we will do plenty of talking tomorrow, at school."

Damon nodded a tad before he turned to Ric, "And how was your morning?"

"Well you know Jenna was showing Elijah the old properties, had to tag along." You could hear the irritation in Ric's voice. Maddie figured he was jealous, even though personally she didn't like Jenna and Elijah hanging out either.

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked.

"No it was," Ric took a breath, "boring. Of course Jenna thinks he's charming."

"You sound a bit jealous, he sound a bit jealous?" Damon asked looking at Andy.

"Kind of do."

Maddie felt a bit uncomfortable. She should have stayed home.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." He gave a pointed look at Andy.

"Andy?" Damon wondered.

"Nuh duh." Maddie muttered, "I'm not buddy buddy with Jenna." Damon kicked her under the table, "OUCH!"

"Oh relax, it didn't even hurt." He turned back to Ric then. "She's been compelled-," Maddie stopped listening then. She rubbed her knee. She totally planned on getting Damon back for kicking her. She was just going to wait it out.

She heard her phone buzz and checked it quickly.

 **Can we talk, please?-Caroline.**

 **I will see you at school tomorrow.-Maddie.**

 **Can I see you before then?-Caroline.**

 **No, I am busy.-Maddie.**

She felt bad for being so harsh but she couldn't forget that Caroline almost left her there.

"Ah," Damon perked causing Maddie to look at him. She turned to see what he was looking at. "There's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi." She hated the sound of Jenna and Elijah dating, even worse she hated the fact that they seemed so comfortable together.

"Hey guys," Jenna said walking over with a grin on her face, Elijah behind her. Maddie turned around and bit into her burger. She was so irritated and she was pretty sure it was showing on her face. If she ate she could probably cover it up.

"So I hear you two had quiet the meeting at a historical minds today."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." In that moment Maddie had never disliked Jenna so much. It wasn't even her, it was the way she was staring at Elijah. She had Ric she didn't need him too.

"Well as much as I'd like to continue this, I ugh, I've got papers to grade."

"Well you know what," here goes Andy, Maddie thought, "We should continue this, let's have a dinner party."

"Ooh, my girl full of good ideas." Damon piped, "I'll be happy to host." Maddie noted Elijah didn't look fooled. Good, he knew that they were up to something. "Say tonight, maybe."

 **Please, I just want to talk to you, and if you keep avoiding me I will just stop by your house.-Caroline.**

 _Oh, is that right?_ Maddie thought.

 **If you even think about coming over my house I will cover the whole door in vervain.-Maddie.**

She felt bad after she sent it but Caroline needed to know she wasn't playing. She wanted to be left alone. Whatever Caroline had to say could wait one more day.

"How about you Maddie?"

She looked away from her phone at Jenna. "Huh?"

"Dinner party tonight, you coming?"

"Oh, no, I can't."

"Why not?" Andy wondered curiously. "I mean I know that besides you we are all adults but we don't mind."

"Adults, that's funny." Maddie chuckled to herself, "I have better things to do than hang out with adults."

"Like?"

"Like pick up my sister from the airport."

"Cordelia's back?" Damon asked. He had met the other Bennett and gotten along with her just fine, he was actually kind of excited.

"Her plane comes in tonight?"

"Is she alright?" Jenna wondered. "I mean she's still in college isn't she."

"Spring break."

"Ah, gotcha. I forget college students they get longer breaks than high school students."

Maddie nodded, "Yep. Well this was fun but I have things to do."

"Come by with Cord."

"Will do. Bye." Everyone said goodbye to her and she left. She could not get out of there fast enough.

She as the only one in the park. The minute she was situated in her car she felt him. She turned her head and there was Elijah sitting in her passenger seat.

"You love doing that, don't you?"

"Doing what?"

"Using your vampire speed."

"You didn't seem to mind last night."

"Ha ha very funny." Elijah continued to smirk at her. "I very much enjoyed out time together last night."

 _Flashback:_

 _By the time Maddie had found Elijah's apartment building the sun was starting to go down. She had him text her mom from her cell phone that she would be home by 10. Her mom assuming she was with Damon only responded you and Damon have fun and warned her to be careful._

" _I thought you were staying at the Lockwoods."_

" _I am but I also have this place."  
_

 _"Gotcha."_

 _As soon as she stopped the car he got out and opened her door for her, "You know, you are not very good with directions. We could have been here earlier had I drove."_

" _You hush." Maddie grinned. He grabbed her hand and led her over to his door. She felt nervous yet excited. This was the first time she would be going into a boy's apartment that she had been involved with. Then again, she felt like she would have many firsts with Elijah._

 _She walked in behind Elijah and looked around. The walls were an off white color, she liked it. He led her past the stairs and down the short hallway and into the living room area. There was a TV, couches, a chair, it felt nice but not homey. Maddie took a seat on a couch and Elijah sat down next to her. She smiled at him awkwardly._

" _So … this is awkward."_

" _It shouldn't be."_

 _"You're right, it shouldn't." She was determined not make things weird. "How long have you been here?"_

 _"Not long."_

 _"Is this where you planned on going with Elena that day?"_

 _"No." Elijah answered quickly. "I was going to take her somewhere no one would be able to find her."_

 _"And what about me?" Maddie wondered. She had never asked him what he had planned to do with her. "Did you plan on killing me?"_

 _"No. I didn't know what I was going to do with you but I wasn't going to kill you."_

 _"And what about now?"_

 _"Now, I have every intention on protecting you."_

 _"Is that it?" She lowered her head slightly before looking up at him slowly. "I mean, do you only want to protect me?"_

" _No."_

" _I want to be in your life Maddie."_

" _I want that too." She brought her head back up and stared at her. "You know what else I want?"_

" _What?"_

" _Those lips of yours on mine."_

" _Is that so?"_

" _Mhm."_

" _I think we can work something out."_

 _With that he leaned over and kissed her. Maddie leaned back so she was half laying on the couch, her feet were still on the ground. He adjusted himself so that he was on top of her but she couldn't feel his weight. Maddie let her arms wrap around him and entwined her fingers together. She absolutely loved kissing this man. Her man. Elijah slid his tongue into her mouth and Maddie let out a moan, which was quite loud. She pushed herself up slightly wanting to feel some of his weight on her. As she continued to kiss him she moved up one of her hands into his hair, pulling their heads closer. She wanted as much closeness as possible at the moment._

 _The two were so invested in their lip lock they didn't hear the knock on the door at first. That was until a voice said, "Elijah!"_

 _He snapped off of Maddie, "It's Jonas?"_

" _The warlock?" Maddie wondered breathlessly. He nodded. She sat up too and fixed her shit slightly. "Where's your bathroom?"_

" _There is one upstairs." She nodded and he let himself off of her. She smiled at him awkwardly before returning to where she remembered the stairs to be. As she hit the top floor she could hear Elijah answering the door. She looked around and found the bathroom walking in and closing the door. She didn't really have to use it, she just wanted to give Elijah and Jonas some privacy._

 _She waited for a bit. She couldn't hear anything but she was pretty sure that Jonas was still there. After what felt like a few more minutes to her she walked out. She didn't hear anything but she didn't think Elijah would just leave her there. Her eyes wandered to the room across from the bathroom. She let her feet guide her to the door. It wasn't closed but only a tad bit open. She lightly pushed it and walked inside._

 _Elijah's bedroom._

 _She looked at the huge bed with in tables on either side,there was a TV and a dresser. She noted the closet, she wondered if anything was in there besides suites. Before she could check for herself a sweep of wind happened and Elijah was in front of her._

" _You scared me."_

 _"My apologies." He smirked, "So this is where you wondered off too."_

 _"Well you've seen my bedroom."_

 _"Yes, I have and hope to see more of it in the future."_

 _"You and I both." Maddie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, I think we should resume our festivities from the couch on your huge bed."_

" _Do you now?"_

" _Mhm." He didn't have time to say anything else as her lips were on his._

 _End of Flashback:_

"What time are you going to get your sister."

"Around 3ish."

"Ah."

"Maybe you could meet her," Elijah didn't miss the hopeful sound in Maddie's voice.

"Maybe. How long is she staying?"

"Just for the week."

"That'll be good of you." He commented. "Instead of spending time with Damon you can spend time with her."

She was slightly taken back. "What do you mean?"

"I've just noticed you and Damon spend a lot of time together."

"Like you and Jenna?" She wondered with raised eyebrows.

"No need to be jealous, I am not romantically interested in Jenna."

"And I'm not romantically interested in Damon," Maddie countered back. "He is like … like an older brother to me."

"An older brother who constantly puts you in danger?" She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it, "Correct me if I am wrong but the only reason you were taken by those werewolves is because you are close to Damon."

"Let's not talk about that." She really didn't want to fight with Elijah, especially not over Damon. To her that was just stupid, especially since she was not interested in him at all and he was way too strung up on Elena to be into her. She stared at him and leaned over to kiss him. It wasn't like their some of their other kisses, hot and steamy but simple and gentle. "You are the only guy that I want to be romantically involved with."

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I have some time, what shall we do until then?"

"You tell me."

Maddie just smiled and pulled off. She thought about going to the park but considering how nice it was she figured a lot of people would be there. Instead she went to one of the lakes located in Mystic Falls. This one was a small lake that no one really went to. When she got there she parked her car off to the side before getting out. She walked to the edge of the water, she could hear Elijah's footsteps as he walked behind her.

"My dad used to bring Cordelia and I here all the time," she said as she continued looking at the water. "Sometimes my mom would come but rarely. We would just have fun and sometimes do a camp out."

"But you don't do it anymore?" Elijah wondered.

"No, I mean every once in awhile we might come out. We did before Cordelia went to college. It's just now that we are older it's not as frequent."

He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me your sister was coming?"

She shrugged. "I didn't tell anyone and she only told us yesterday." She sighed. "I would really like it if you met her."

Elijah looked at her and she smiled. "I mean, you know, you don't have to it's just that ..." she couldn't stop rambling.

Elijah took her hands into his and spoke softly, "I would love to meet your sister."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I'm glad. Now, please tell me you are not seriously going to this dinner party tonight?"

Elijah chuckled, "You don't approve obviously?"

"No, I don't" She did not trust Damon for one second when it came to Elijah. He was totally up to something, she could feel it.

"Well I already gave me word that I would go."

She took a deep breath, "If you insist on going at least promise me that you will be safe?"

"I am an original." Maddie just stared a him with her green eyes. He could tell she was worried, "I will be careful."

"That's what I like to hear."

Maddie and Elijah spent some more time together before Maddie dropped off Elijah at the Lockwood's. He explained to her that most people thought that was his resident location and they had no idea about the apartment. She promised him that his secret was safe with her. Elijah made sure to give her a sweet kiss before she pulled off. A few minutes after she got home her mom showed up and then her dad ten minutes after that. The three of them got into her dad's black Durango and headed towards the airport to pick up Cordelia.

"Where is she?" Janette asked anxiously as the three waited for Cordelia to show up.

"She's coming." Christian called. He to was anxious to see Cordelia but he was holding in his excitement. "Imagine two years from now when she is waiting for the both of you to come home, she'll be pacing up and down."

Maddie chuckled. _Two years,_ she thought, _only two years before I am out of Mystic Falls and in college somewhere, scary._

"You are not funny Christian!"

"No, you're the funny one."

"Keep it up," Janette warned. "And you will be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"It pulls out into a bed."

"You know you are an ass sometimes."

"I know you love my ass, it's okay Janette, you can admit it in front of Maddie she's old enough."

"You see what I go through Maddie?"

"She's seen the bills I get when you use your credit cards so technically she's seen what I go through," Christian joked. Janette looked at him flabbergasted and Maddie could not help but burst out laughing then. She absolutely loved her parents and found their bickering to be hilarious.

"What are all you lovely people laughing at?"

"Oh look who decided to show," Christian spoke grinning at his daughter Cordelia. "Took you long enough, where's your boy toy?"

"Well you know, bags can be heavy." Cordelia chuckled hugging her mom. "And Nathan isn't here but you will meet him soon." When Janette finally let her go she looked at Maddie. "Hello little sister."

Maddie wrapped her arms around her sister, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

Maddie didn't even open her eyes, she only moved her hand to turn off the phone on her alarm. After a few seconds she slowly opened up her eyes to see the back of Cordelia's head. The two had stayed up all night talking about everything, in fact they didn't even end up going to sleep until 1 in the morning. Maddie considered sleeping in and going to school late but she was almost sure she had a test that morning. It would be a pain in the ass to have to make it up.

"Are you going?" Maddie was surprised Cordelia was up. She usually slept through alarm clocks.

"Unfortunately yes, I'm just prolonging it."

"I might stop by."

"Why?"

"Say hi to old teachers, you know remember what I am definitely not missing."

"Do it Thursday, I have a meeting with Craig." Maddie spoke referring to her guidance counsoler.

"About?"

"Senior year, he wants to make my schedules and talk about colleges and stuff. One on one."

"You're still in the top 15 aren't you?"

Maddie nodded, "He's going to talk your ear off, trust me, I know." Cordelia had been 6th in her class.

"Haha." Maddie got out of bed slowly. She wandered to her dresser drawer and pulled out some undergarments before heading off into the shower. By the time she got out, Cordelia wasn't even in her room anymore. She could here her downstairs faintly talking to their mom about coffee.

Maddie quickly looked up the weather on her phone. It was supposed to be 78 degrees today. She slipped on a blue shirt with lace on the front of white capris before slipping into a pair of sandals. She looked into her mirror and combed through her hair which was currently in knots. After fixing it up, dabbing on some makeup and adding in some earrings she was ready to go. Grabbing her stuff she went downstairs and headed into the kitchen.

"Whoop there she is."

"You are so, not funny!"

"Mom thinks I am hilarious," Cordelia spoke as she added sugar into a cup. From the smell Maddie knew it was coffee. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks."

"Even nicer top, oh wait that's my top."

"They were in my closet."

"Still mine."

"I don't think so."

"I've missed this," Janette commented. She loved having both of her girls under the same room. Even if it was only going to be for a little while since Cordelia was leaving for school at the end of the week.

"You'll hate it by tomorrow morning, won't she Mad?"

"Yeah probably." Maddie went and grabbed two bottles of water she had from the freezer. By the time she had practice they should be thawed. Considering they were freezing cold she wrapped them in paper towels.

"What time is your lunch?"

"12."

"I'm picking you up."

"Aw, how cute."

"Yep, be outside or else I am leaving you."

"I have a car you know."

"Yeah yeah yeah."Maddie smiled at her sister before she headed out.

Before Maddie left the room Cordelia called, "Hey Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time get tighter pants, your ass isn't popping enough."

Maddie chuckled, "Go to bed."

"Now that you aren't hogging the covers I can."

The first thing Maddie did when she got to school was go to her locker. She had a textbook in there that she needed for class.

"Are you speaking to me now?"

She closed her eyes. Closing her locker she stared into Caroline's bright blue eyes. "Let's just get this done and over with. What do you want Caroline?"

"I am sorry! I'm sorry about everything that happened but it wasn't my fault. I don't understand why you're mad at me."

"You're kidding me right?" Caroline shook her head. "You know, you judge Damon but you are just like him really. You were going to leave me there Care. You started to leave before I got out of the damn cell. What if I had been shot again?! Oh wait, it wouldn't have mattered because you would have been free, right?!"

"But I didn't leave. I … I …," Maddie cut her off. "Oh right, you started to leave then you remembered that you should help your human friend who had been shot twice, right?"'

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are."

"Come on Maddie, you are one of my best friends and you know that I would never hurt you."

"I don't know anything!" Maddie snapped. "I know that I really need to do a revaluation on who my friends are."

"Hey guys," Bonnie said walking up to the pair. Elena was there too but standing slightly behind Bonnie. "What's going on?"

"Oh look if it isn't my cousin and her best friend."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Bonnie joked. Maddie however didn't find it funny. "I was calling you all weekend but you never answered."

"So why not stop by my house? You know where I live or did you magically forget?"

Bonnie looked taken aback. "I … I just wanted to know how you were doing after everything."

"You mean after I got shot yeah I am fine!" Maddie said rolling her eyes. "You know, all three of you," she made sure she looked at Elena, "are pathetic." With that she walked off. She could hear Caroline call after her but she didn't answer. She was so tired of everything.

She found the rest of her day to be boring. She was very excited when lunch came because Cordelia showed up and the pair went to eat at Panera, afterwords Maddie went back to school and then had Lacrosse practice which Cordelia showed up to. It was great having her there, especially since it was a surprise. The coaches were glad to see one of their best players. By the time the day was over Maddie and Cordelia were back home watching Netflix.

"So tell me about this boy."

"Elijah?"

"Is there another one?" Cordelia wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Afraid not."

"Tell me about Elijah."

"Well … he's a vampire."

Cordelia chuckled, "What would grams say to that?"

"She probably wouldn't' be too happy."

"Probably not, tell me more."

"He is an original."

"What doesn't that mean?"

"He is one of the first ever vampires."

"Ah."

"Yeah, I know."

"How did you meet him?"

Maddie frowned. She wasn't really sure whether or not she wanted to tell Cordelia on how she came to know Elijah. Before she could really stop herself she was telling her sister everything. She told her about being kidnapped by Rose and Trevor, Damon abandoning her, meeting Elijah, the park, Slater, the werewolves, being shot, that stupid dagger that John gave Damon and her argument with Bonnie and Caroline earlier that day.

"Well, this town certainly has changed since I left."

"You have no idea. All of the Supernatural popped up when you stepped out."

"And how are you? Don't tell me you are fine either, how are you really?"

"I … I don't know. It was so different before when you were here." Maddie confided. "Sometimes I feel like no one is in my corner and other times it feels like Damon and Caroline are my friends but I know if I ever really needed them I would be second to Elena."

"What about Bonnie?"

"Bonnie is Bonnie. Just like the rest of them. Intelligent and then stupid when it comes to Elena. I just, I don't understand."

Cordelia nodded. She definitely planned on confronting a hand full of people before she left. "Well no matter where I am you, you've got me."

"I know."

* * *

It was late. Like 11 p.m. late. Everyone in the Bennett house was fast asleep with the exception of one. Cordelia Bennett found herself disturbed with all of the information her sister had told her and she couldn't just sit there anymore. She carefully left the house as not to disturb anyone and drove over to the Salvatore Boarding House. She planned on starting with Damon.

Cordelia knocked on the door carefully and no one answered. She sighed before turning the nob, the door opened right up so she allowed herself in.

"DAMON?" She called, "HELLO?"

She walked around the Boarding House for awhile before noting that the door to the basement was open. She walked inside slowly, looking around before she came to a cell. She didn't have time to stop herself before she let out a short scream. On the floor she could see a body with a dagger in it and to the side of it, closer to her was a burnt body.

Composing herself she figured no one was home and she would be helping herself out by getting the hell out of there. She was ready to leave when she suddenly remembered what Maddie had told her about the dagger John gave Damon. Slowly, step by step she walked closer to the body. She just had to see for herself who it was, especially knowing that Damon had it to kill Elijah and Elijah was involved with her sister. She figured this was Elijah, he had fit the description Maddie gave. Without even thinking about it she went and pulled the dagger out, closing her eyes. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to tell her sister about what happened. She knew she would be heart broken and that would most likely be the end to whatever friendship Maddie and Damon had. Sighing one last time she left the house dagger in hand. She wanted to get out of there before someone showed up. She was at her car door when she felt a gush of wind behind her. Closing her eyes she turned around and prepared a lie to tell Damon.

She gasped a bit and jumped so that now her back was touching her car. "Oh … you are not Damon."

"No I'm not, I'm Elijah."

"Right," she breathed out while thinking, _What the actual fuck._

* * *

 **In this chapter ... Maddie watching Netflix when Damon asks her to come to the grill. She goes and is surprised to see Andy. Alaric shows up and tells how he was with Elijah and Jenna that morning looking at old properties. Maddie gets a bit jealous knowing Jenna and Elijah have been spending time together. Andy comes up with an idea of a dinner party with Maddie declines since Cordelia is coming home. Elijah follows Maddie out and they both think of their time together from the previous day. Maddie and her parents go pick up Cordelia. At school she is not happy to see Bonnie and Caroline. Cordelia goes to the Boarding House to confront Damon however she finds Elijah and takes out the dagger not knowing he will wake up.**

 **On the next chapter ... Cordelia and Elijah speak. (:  
** **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND ALERTS/FOLLOWS!**

 **I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: Undaggered

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Lady Wesker- So glad you enjoyed the Flashback. Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Lucy Greenhill- I am so glad that you liked Cordelia. More of her in this chapter and she will backing up Maddie. Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **kineret- I'm glad that you like Cordelia, I am having so much fun writing her! And I am glad that you are enjoying me Elijah too. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **NicoleR85- Here is your update! Thank you so much for reviewing and supporting this story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **BeaAdriana- Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy the conversation ... and the whole chapter! :)**

 **Caladhiel999- Here is your update! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

* * *

 **BEFORE THE SUN SETS**

 **CHAPTER 10 ~ Undaggered**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

Cordelia and Elijah stared at one another awkwardly.

"So," Cordelia let out a breath. It was obvious that she didn't know what to really say and her heart was beating fast, "you're the guy that has captured my sister's attention."

"I guess so." Elijah glanced around, "And where is your sister?"

"At home sleeping."

"Right."

"Not that I'm not enjoying our conversation but could we possibly get out of here? I'm not really trying to be around when Damon gets back." Cordelia got into the drivers side of the car and then nodded her head for Elijah to get in on the passenger side. As soon as he was inside she sped off. Elijah studied her. He could not help but notice how much she and Maddie resembled one another. They had the same facial features really, Cordelia was just a tad taller and her hair was longer. Other than that they were almost the exact same.

"So um, not that it's really any of my business, because it isn't, but out of curiosity I was just wondering how you ended up in the Salvatore basement?"

"Damon Salvatore." She noted the anger in his voice when he said Damon's name.

"Well from what Maddie tells me Damon is always causing problems."

"And always putting her in danger."

"Would you look at that," Elijah stared at her. "We can agree on something."

"You don't like Damon?"

"If Damon acted like he had some sense I wouldn't mind him. I think at the moment it's him leaving her at the house that is pissing me off the most." Cordelia spoke. "Where would you like me to drop you off?"

"Do you know where the Lockwood residence is?"

Cordelia chuckled. "I haven't been gone that long."

"If you dont' mind my asking, what were you doing over there?"

"I had every intention on confronting Damon actually." Elijah didn't say anything. "He and his stupid friends, or whatever they are to him have done nothing but put my sister in danger. She isn't part of this and I don't want them dragging her down with them."

"I take it you know about the werewolves."

"That's why I am here actually, I had every intention on spending time with my boyfriend and his family but my sister is more important." Cordelia spoke thinking of Nathan. She couldn't wait until he arrived in Mystic Falls. She wasn't telling anyone because she wanted her parents and Maddie to be surprised. "Anyways I don't like how Damon left Maddie at that house with that Rose and Trevor. I don't like how she was taken by werewolves to mess with Damon and I don't like how Caroline was going to just leave her there. And then there's that damn Bonnie, her I just don't understand most of all I mean we are family, whether we are close or not."

"I can't imagine your sister will be to happy with you _confronting_ at her friends."

"I hardly doubt she'll get her panties in a twist about me yelling at Caroline. She might get annoyed at me for screaming at Damon but that will probably go away after she finds out he daggered you."

"Ah."

"They're just friends you know, nothing more."

"Yes, that is also what your sister said."

"Like you and Jenna," Cordelia smirked. Elijah looked at her and she glanced at him, still smirking.

"Right."

"I would actually appreciate it if you didn't tell her about me being daggered."

"Why?"

"I would like to tell her myself."

"Oh .. okay then."

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow night?"

"For what exactly?"

"Maddie's band concert. I can assure you that you won't be daggered there."

He couldn't help but laugh. "I'll see what I can do."

With that she pulled up to the Lockwood residence. "Here we are."

"Thanks for the ride."

She just nodded and smiled as he got out of the car. She scrolled down the window a second later, "Elijah." He turned around and she took the dagger and handed it to him, "I think you might want to hold onto this."

He took the dagger, "Thank you."

"Good night." With that she pulled out of the Lockwood driveway. Elijah watched her drive off before tucking the dagger inside of suite.

* * *

"Cordelia and Maddison, hurry up or we are going to be late!"

"We're not gonna be late!" Maddie yelled placing an earring in my ear before she gave herself a once over. She had on a black dress which she knew her dad would comment was way too "tight." She didn't feel like wearing heels so she was in flats. She smiled looking at her hair which was in a braid at the top and then went into a ponytail, _thank you Cordelia_

"Alright," Maddie grabbed her flute, band folder and phone before running downstairs, "ready."

Both of her parents were sitting in the living room. "There's one, now where is the other?" Asked Christian.

"Probably doing her hair or something."

"Actually I was switching bags." Cordelia spoke holding up one of Maddie's bag.

"I want that back before you leave."

"But it's mine."

"No, it's mine. It was a Christmas gift."

"From who?"

"Damon."

"Well when you give me back my top I will consider giving you back your bag."

"Alright, you can argue in the car, can we go now?" Christian sighed opening up the door and gesturing for everyone to leave. His wife and daughters all smirked at him before walking out of the door.

On the way to the school Maddie was quiet. She had a bunch of things going through her head. First, she did not want to mess up her solo or solos since she had one in just about every chair. And it wasn't like people wouldn't know it was her playing since she was first chair. Second, she was worried about her upcoming game she had the next day since them losing meant it would end their record of being undefeated for the season. Third, she was worried about Elijah. He hadn't been answering her phone calls or text messages and she was worried about that, especially since she hadn't spoken to Damon about the whole dinner party thing. She had the feeling that he did in fact do something stupid.

"We are getting ice cream after this … right?" Cordelia wondered as they pulled up to the school.

"You're such a kid."

"Um … excuse me Maddison but everyone loves ice cream."

"Don't call me Maddison!"

"Don't knock on ice cream!"

"Why don't we just go out and then we can get dinner and ice cream." Christian said as they all got out of the car. He locked it when everyone was out and walking towards the school entrance.

"The grill is so typical though," Cordelia commented. "Everyone is going to go there when this ends."

"There are other places, just a little further." Maddie noted. "Like T.G.I. Fridays."

"I see your still obsessed with that place."

"I'm obsessed with the Brownie Obsession they have," she grinned thinking about it. "Heaven."

"True that."

"Well you can all decide while I go in the back."

"Break a leg," Cordelia commented.

"You're gonna do great sweetie," Janette said giving Maddie a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Let's go find seats."

Maddie headed to the band room so that she could get herself ready. She made sure to put all of her pieces in order and looked them over. She only went over certain parts because she didn't wanna freak herself out to much. By the time they were on the stage she felt her heart racing. She made sure not to look at the audience because if she did and saw everyone she would freak out even more. Instead she waited, played her music perfectly and was able to let out a sigh of relief by the time that it was over.

It was mandatory for them to stay for the rest of the show so Maddie put her things away before going to get a drink from the water fountain. She took a small drink from the water fountain. When she finished she stood tall. She felt someone behind her. She slowly turned around before a grin spread over her face. "I've missed you." She walked right up to Elijah and threw her hands around his neck, planting her mouth onto his. "Why haven't you been answering my texts or calls?" Before he could respond she planted another kiss onto his lips. She slipped her tongue out a little and he opened up immediately. She moaned slightly at the taste of his tongue against hers. After a second she reluctantly pulled back. "Hi."

Elijah chuckled. "That was quiet the hello."

"A good one though, right?"

"A perfect one."

"I've missed you." Elijah smiled. "Where have you been?"

"I've had to deal with some recent problems that came up, nothing for you to worry about." She frowned but decided to let it go for a second. He would have to tell her eventually.

"That was beautiful."

"What?" Maddie asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Well besides you," he moved a piece of hair out of her face, "the solo you played. Just beautiful."

"Thanks."

"You're quiet welcome."

Maddie stared into Elijah's eyes. "When am I going to see you again? I know it's only been since Sunday but that feels like forever."

Elijah chuckled. "You can see me later if you'd like."

"As much as I would love for you to sneak through my window, Cordelia and I have been having sleepovers."

Elijah nodded in understanding, "Tomorrow then."

"Lacrosse game."

"Ah."

"Thursday? I would say Friday but I we are having a dance."

Elijah chuckled, "You didn't strike me as the type of girl who wants to go to a dance."

"I don't but I always end up at these events. Maybe you could be my distraction."

"I think I like the sound of that."

"Good."

* * *

The next day Maddie went to school early. She was in the mood for Starbucks and that was a longer drive to take than Dunkin. Cordelia stayed home and waited for her mom and dad to leave for work before she got up. She made Maddie's bed before taking a shower and getting changed. She had some things to do before school today, like confronting Bonnie and Caroline. From her understanding it was like they rarely ever went to school anyway so she was sure she could catch them at their house. She went to Caroline's first. As she was getting out of her car, Caroline was walking out of the door.

"Oh my god!" Caroline spoke as soon as she saw her. She started to speed walk over until she took note of the look Cordelia had on her face. "Um … I would hug you but you kind of look like you would rather punch me."

"I would."

"Why?" Caroline genuinely seemed hurt.

"Because I don't like the way you and your group of friends have been treating my sister."

"Maddie is one of my best friends."

Cordelia snorted, "Really?! Well you sure as hell got a funny way of showing it."

"Things have just been really crazy lately, you just don't understand." Caroline had always had a good relationship with Maddie and Cordelia. She didn't want to loose that.

"Why because of the Supernatural that has taken over this town."

"You know?" Caroline wondered with raised eyebrows.

"Of course I know! We may not be magical but I am still a Bennett!" Caroline said nothing. "I want you to think of something. Who was there for you when Bonnie and Elena excluded you. Oh right, Maddie. Who was always there when they would gang up on you because you did or said something stupid, Maddie. So now where are you for her?"

"It's not us against Maddie." Caroline tried to defend. "We are all on the same side."

Cordelia sighed, "I see you don't get it … and I am pretty sure you never will. From now on, until you can get your shit together, I want you to stay the hell away from my sister!" With that she got back into her car and left heading to the Salvatore Boarding House. She felt weird going over there, however she wanted to make her point before she went back to school. That's why she just walked through the door like she owned the place instead of knocking.

"Hello."

She jumped a little seeing a women in the hallway with a scarf around her neck. "Hi, it's a little nice out to be wearing a scarf isn't it."

"Well, you know. It kind of goes with the outfit."

"Not really."

"Cordelia Bennett."

"Damon Salvatore."

"Long time no see."

"Well what can I say … been away at college."

"And how is Stanford treating you?"

"Wonderful if you really must know."

"Someone's not happy to see me."

"Must be a shock," Cordelia responded sarcastically.

"What brings you to my house?"

"My sister."

"Ah."

"You know, when I left in August I wasn't really worried about Maddie. Considering things I figured she would be fine, just have to adjust to not having me around." Cordelia spoke honestly. "Then you and Stefan returned but I still wasn't that worried considering I thought you were her friend."

"Whoa now, I am her friend."

"Really?" Cordelia gasped sarcastically, "I wasn't aware that friends leave their friends at abandoned houses."

Damon frowned. "Listen, I regret that."

"Is that right?"

"I apologized profounsly for that."

"Using big words is not going to help your case, not with me."

Damon sighed. He should have known she came here to yell at him. He could tell that Cordelia was going to ruin his perfectly good mood. He hoped she somewhat stayed in her lane but he knew she more than likely would not.

She is a Bennett after all.

"Your sister has forgiven me, why can't you?" And everyone else, he added inside of his head.

"Because it keeps happening and my sister who has nothing to do with this keeps getting hurt!" Cordelia snapped.

"Hey, at least I rescued her from werewolves. Did you know her little friend Caroline was going to leave her there."

"I delt with Caroline before I came here."

"Really?"

"Yes really! Bonnie is next."

"There's something I would love to see."

"And why's that?" Cordelia wondered curiously.

"Oh come on, you the infamous Cordelia Bennett going off on the witchy Bonnie Bennett, that would be great."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. She had no reason to fear Bonnie of all people. "If Bonnie even trys that witch shit with me she will regret meeting me. Out of all you idiots she is the last one that wants to mess with me."

Damon smirked. There was the fire he loved.

"What's going on?" Maddie wondered walking into the room. She had just arrived at the boarding house.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Asked Cordelia.

"Damon texted me so I signed myself out. He said it was really important."

"Disrupting her school work now?" Cordelia wondered. "Unlike the rest of you she's going somewhere in life and she needs a good education to do that."

"Alright, aright. Since you know everything I am sure you know about Elijah."

Maddie's heart stopped. _What did he do now?!_ That's all she could think. Cordelia was trying to keep it cool. She just stared at him blankly trying to control her heart rate.

"What about him?" Maddie wondered.

"Well he isn't here."

"Why would he be here?" She wondered confused.

"Since we daggered him," Damon answered simply.

"SINCE YOU WHAT?!"

"Daggered him." Damon spoke again as if it were nothing before pouring himself a drink. "Alaric did it first at the dinner party but when you pull the dagger out they wake up. So he went to find Elena and Stefan, Elena daggered him. We brought him here, the Martin witches tried to rescue him and now they are dead and Elijah is poof gone."

"Well where did he go?!" Maddie asked quickly. She had no plans on going back to school now. She was going to find Elijah.

"No idea but I plan on finding out. Stefan informed me a little while ago that he was gone." Damon was frowning. "Someone obviously broke in and that someone will be dealt with."

"Well until you find that someone we will be going." Cordelia spoke grabbing Maddie's wrist, trying to lead her out of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Just be alert," Damon said seriously. "I don't want you getting hurt and then your sister coming over here to yell at me some more."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "We are leaving."

"Nice seeing you, stop by soon." Damon wriggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh."

 **So sorry! I posted the wrong chapter :( Here is the correct one! :)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! I know not very much in this chapter but there will be more in the next one, which I am currently in the middle of writing.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and alerts/follows!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **In this chapter: Cordelia and Elijah leave the Boarding House before Damon can get back. She drops him off at the Lockwood residence and gives him the dagger. Elijah shows up at Maddie's band concert but doesn't tell her that he was daggered. Cordelia goes and confronts Caroline, she tells her that she has been an awful friend to Maddie. After that she goes to confront Damon. Maddie ends up arriving and Damon informs them that someone undaggered Elijah and he wants them to be on the look out.**

 **In the next chapter ... Cordelia and Maddie moment in the beginning. Some Maddie and Elijah time as well! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Shindigs

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **LadyWesker- I am so sorry about the mix up. I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter! :)**

 **Cherokeefox20- So sorry about the mix up. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Guest- I am so sorry about the mix up with chapters! I hope that you enjoy reading this story! :)**

 **NicoleR85- Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole- Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter! :)**

 **kineret- Here's chapter 11, hope you like it and thanks for reviewing! (:**

 **Lucy Greenhill- So glad you enjoyed reading chapter 10, here's chapter 11! Let me know what you think, thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **wildcat717- Thank you so much for reviewing, I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope that you like this one!**

 **Caladhiel999- Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **BEFORE THE SUN SETS**

 **CHAPTER 11 ~ Shindigs**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

Thomas Craig was born in raised in the town of Mystic Falls. He played football and baseball, was a popular guy and then went off to college to become a guidance counselor. That now seemed like so long ago. When he came back to Mystic Falls he got lucky scoring a job as one of the High School guidance counselors. He had seen many generations enter and leave Mystic Falls High School. Some of the current teachers had been his former students. He now had many old students children. His own children had passed through this school and now all three were away at colleges. He loved his job. He especially had a soft spot for the Bennett's. At least Cordelia and Maddie. Especially now that they were in his office entertaining him.

"I would take Physics if I were you."

"I hate science … and math."

"You don't hate it, you're just lazy," Cordelia commented. "Physics is life."

"You're only saying that because it's your major."

"So what's your point?"

"That I don't want to take Physics."

"Well what do you want to take?"

"I want an easy going Senior Year. I was thinking early dismissal and maybe late arrival."

"Oh yeah, let's give late arrival to the girl who can barely get up in the morning."

"Then I get to sleep in."

"Then you will most likely just stay home all day."

"Facts."

"Maddison Bennett, the first one to not graduate on time."

"I will graduate on time," Maddie said. "I just won't be in class on time." She wriggled her eyebrows at her sister when she said this causing her to laugh.

"Here," spoke Mr. Craig,"why don't we just go down the list and see where we end up. There are nine periods in the day."

"I don't want to come in first period," Maddie said. She really wanted to be able to sleep in.

"Alright, everyday or every other day?"

"Everyday."

"You are currently in A.P. Chemistry. You can either take A.P. Bio or A.P. Physics C."

"Take both."

Maddie's eyebrows shot up as she looked to Cordelia, "What have you been smoking?!" She twirled a piece of hair in her hands. "Um … I will come back to that one."

"No problem, then you math. A.P. Calculus and maybe Statistics?" Maddie couldn't help but notice how he didn't even ask if she wanted to stay in Calculus. As if dropping it was not an option.

"I might want to drop math, not like I need it."

"Don't you want to stay in the top 15?"

 _I don't care about that,_ she thought to herself. "Sure." Cordelia could tell by the way her sister was looking she wasn't concerned about that.

"Social Studies, you have A.P. Government."

"A lot of A.P." Maddie commented, "Isn't my senior year supposed to be fun?"

"Colleges like to see well rounded students."

"I can be well rounded in regular classes. I mean, come on who really wants to do all those summer assignments when they can be sleeping or making money?!"

"English … you have A.P. Lit."

"That you have to take," commented Cordelia. "Hatter is so awesome. No one should graduate from this school without having her."

"Will you be continuing with Spanish five?"

"Does it matter?"

"No," he commented clicking stuff on his computer. "Alright. Now, for your electives what would you like?"

"The new digital film class sounds like fun."

"Why didn't they have that when I was going here?" Cordelia asked.

"They didn't like you."

"What about band?"

"Can I do it every other day?"

King nodded clicking some more buttons. "Would you like to alternate that with your gym?"

"Yes."

"Alright so that is 6 classes. What do you see yourself doing after High School? I know that we've talked about this before and you have been looking into all sorts of things."

"I am still mostly undecided." Maddie stated. "I don't know I was looking into Computer Graphics the other day but I don't know if I necessarily want to do that. Then there's nursing which I might like."

"You should become a guidance counselor." Cordelia commented taking a sip of her coffee, she had made it at home and then put it one of the Starbucks ready to go cups they had at the house. "You totally have guidance counselor qualities."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "I don't know what I want to do. Just put me in A.P. Bio and give me the other period and a half off."

"Alright I can give you lunch and every other day early dismissal."

"Sounds great."

"Alright, anything else I can do for you today?"

"What is her rank?" Cordelia wondered, Maddie took note on how she inched up in her chair as if it were already on Craig's computer and she just wasn't able to see it.

Craig looked to Maddie who nodded her head. He went and clicked some buttons before Maddie's transcript popped up. "Congratulations number 5." Craig said.

"She can stay 5," commented Cordelia.

"You just don't want me beaing your rank."

"Number 4," Cordelia grinned. She knew there was a very good chance Maddie would surpass her and she hoped for it. She didn't mind that her sister was smarter than her.

Craig grinned at both girls, "Keep it up and you will probably be in the top 3."

"Yay," Maddie responded enthusiastically. She could honestly care less about it. Not that she wasn't happy that her hard work was really paying off but she had other things on her mind and class rank wasn't one of them.

"Alright, time for me to go now," Cordelia spoke stretching a little. "And you have class. What time is your game?"

"3 sharp it starts."

"Alright I'll see you then."

Both girls got up, their belongings in their hands. "Bye Craig," they spoke together.

"Nice seeing you again Cordelia," He spoke with a smile. "See you later Maddie and good luck on your game today."

"How do you know we have a game?"

"It's all over Mystic Falls News Review."

"Ah."

"Score a goal for your favorite guidance counselor," he yelled as they walked out.

"She's scoring one for me first!" Cordelia yelled causing Craig to sit back in his chair and chuckle.

* * *

"Maddie that was a really tough game today, how do you feel?"

If there's one thing she hated it was interviews. After a long game all she really wanted to do was go home and get some rest. And this had been a long, hard and rough game but in the end they pulled through as a team.

"I feel good. This was a really close game as everyone could tell. Both teams gave their all. I'm glad we won but I have much respect for the Titans. It was just a rough game."

"Yes it was a great game. You scored five goals today and had two assists, that last shot which was incredible."

Maddie smiled. "Sometimes you just have to take a chance."

"Now I know you are only a junior but have you been looking at colleges? Your sister was already committed by the time she was a Sophomore."

Maddie composed herself by biting her cheek. _Do I look like my fucking sister,_ she thought annoyed. "Yeah, well I'm undecided and I'm just looking around right now. Wherever I go, it'll be great."

"Alright, and good luck on your future games."

"Thank you." With that Maddie went over to her coach who was grinning.

"That last goal was something."

"Thanks James."

"No problem," the team all came around in a huddle. "Great game girls! One step closer to the championship and by the way you have been playing you are going to get there. Go home, get some sleep and I'll see you all tomorrow."

"You should buy us pizza," commented Katie Fray, a sophomore on the team.

"I second that," Maddie noted grinning at Katie.

"I'm already cutting practice short so you can all go to the dance."

"Ah who cares about a dance when you can play lacrosse and eat pizza," said Rachel Ann, another sophomore.

"I agree with them," Maddie noted. Pizza at practice sounded great.

"We'll see. Go home!"

Maddie went over to her stuff which was on the grass. She saw her parents and Cordelia talking to some people. "Maddie!"

She turned grinning, "What's sup Katy Kat." Katie Fray is a small girl blonde girl. Her hair reached to her shoulders. She stood around 5 foot 2. This is her first year on Varsity Lacrosse and Maddie couldn't help but note how great she was doing. Since Katie's dad worked with Maddie's at the hospital together, the two girls had been friends for awhile.

"So I'm turning 16 at the end of May." Maddie nodded, it was currently the middle of April. "My mom convinced my last night to have a sweet 16 and I wanted to know if you would be in my court."

"I would love too!"

"Yeah, Caroline said she would too."

"That's great." Maddie kept the smile on her face. She had forgotten Katie was also a cheerleader and she was on Varsity with Caroline. Caroline called Katie her 'minnie me', but only when it came to cheerleading.

"Yeah, now that you said yes I should have mostly everything ready. I'll give you and invitation tomorrow."

"Okay great. Bye Katy Kat," Maddie spoke while walking in the direction of her family.

"Bye."

"Look at my sister, on fire on that field!" Cordelia said grinning. "I just wanted to go get my stuff and play with you."

"You should have."

"I really should have, shouldn't I?"

"You were amazing sweetie," Janette said fixing her sweatshirt. "Had me a little scared."

"Why?"

"It looked like you got hit with the stick for a second."

"I'm all good," Maddie said remembering what her mom was talking about. The stick just got a little too close to her, that was all.

"Alright well, let's go home now. I already the meat thawing."

"Whatcha making?"

"It'a surprise." Janette said grinning, "Cordelia are you riding home with your sister?" She nodded. "I need you two to go to the store and pick up some milk and eggs."

"What are we?" Cordelia wondered, "Your servants?"

"I gave you life."

"We'll get it," Maddie searched for her car keys so she could unlock her doors. She just wanted to go home, get in a good shower, eat and then go to bed.

"See Maddison does as I ask, no questions."

"Whatever you say mama."

"When are you leaving again?"

* * *

 **So, who's going to the dance tomorrow?-Katie.**

 **Not me.-Amy.**

 **Me either.-Rachel.**

 **Same.-Courtney.**

 **So basically none of us are going.-Janelle.**

 **Why dance when you can play lacrosse ... and then watch Netflix after?-Sarah.**

"Who is blowing up your phone?" Cordelia wondered. She was in the middle of examining Maddie's English essay but the buzzing home wasn't helping her concentration.

Maddie looked away from her Chemistry work, "Team group chat." She opened it glancing at some of the messages, "Going over how basically none of us are going to the dance tomorrow."

"Ah."

"But we still get out of practice early."

"You should invite everyone over."

Maddie thought about it, that would be nice. "Yeah, we haven't had a team thing since the season stared … wait I lied. We had a team sleepover at Mary's one weekend but that's really it."

"So invite everyone over after practice or whatever and we'll have food and play lacrosse outside."

Maddie thought about it. She had something to do instead of going to the dance and then later she could drop by Elijah's.

"MOM!"

"WHAT!?"

"DO YOU CARE IF WE HAVE THE TEAM OVER TOMORROW?!"

They could hear their mom running up the stairs. Both girls smirked.

"Now what is it that you want?"

"Team over tomorrow?"

"You aren't going to the dance?" Janette asked aloud before chuckling, "Well that was a stupid question on my end."

"It truly was," Cordelia said causing her mother to glare at her.

"I don't care if you have them over. I'm assuming you'll be playing lacrosse in the back."

"You assumed right." Maddie noted.

"Alright, I will either cook or order some pizzas. It'll all depend on my mood. Now I will be downstairs if you need me, I have tests to grade."

"Cool teachers don't give tests!" Cordelia yelled.

"Go to bed!"

"I drive her crazy."

Maddie sighed, "I know." She finished up her last question. "I'll tell you homework is a job."

"That it is." Cordelia said handing her the essay she looked over, "It's good just needed some commas here and there."

"Thanks."

"What are sisters for." There was short pause. "Can I ask you something."

"Of course."

"Why is that you weren't excited about being in the top 15? It's a huge accomplishment."

"I know."

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," Maddie began to twiddle her thumbs. "I just wanna talk to Elijah."

"You haven't spoken to him?"

"Not since the concert." Cordelia bit back a smirk. She was happy he showed up for Maddie. "But now that I know Damon daggered him I want to know why he didn't tell me."

"To keep you out of it, he is protecting you."

"Call it what you want," she sighed. "So how's Nathan?"

"He's great." Cordelia grinned knowing that Nathan would be there tomorrow. He was originally supposed to come today but he had gotten delayed. No matter, she was just excited for her boyfriend to meet her family. A little nervous for him to meet her dad but as long as her mother was around her she knew she had nothing to really worry about.

"When will I be able to meet him?"

"Soon." Cordelia got off of Maddie' bed and moved her school work over to her desk. "Now I am going to bed, so good night." She kissed her sister's forehead. "Don't forget to tell the team about tomorrow!"

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime."

 **Since we all aren't going why don't you all come over tomorrow? :)-Maddie.**

 **YAS!- Courtney.**

 **Turn up at Maddie's.-Rachel.**

 **What time?-Sarah.**

 **Should we go right after practice?-Hanna.**

 **Since James is shortening practice we should be out by 4.-Katie.**

 **So why doesn't everyone be at my house by 6?-Maddie.**

Maddie stayed up a little longer to conform all of the plans. Everyone was going to be at her house by 6. Everyone was excited to just hangout. Katie was going home with Maddie after practice and the other younger kids were getting rides to her house. She sent a screenshot to Cordelia who said okay and then told her to go to bed.

She couldn't help but yawn and close her eyes. It wasn't long before she found herself dozing off.

Maddie wasn't sure what time it was when she began to rub her eyes. Since it was still dark out, she was sure that it was sometime early in the morning. She was prepared to roll over and go back to sleep until she saw a slight shadow standing over her. Her eyes went up and she squinted making out a figure.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She grinned, "I don't mind waking up early if it's to you." She was impressed with herself, she was partially still sleeping and found a way to flirt.

"Well that's comforting."

"How long have you been here?"

"Not very long."

Stretching a bit, Maddie sat up slightly and ran a hand over her head. "Join me," with that she scooted over slightly. Elijah stood still at first before sitting down slightly. His face was peering over hers.

"You should be getting some sleep."

"Who needs sleep? Especially when I have you here to keep me company."

"You have school in a few short hours."

"Please don't remind me." Maddie sighed. "I have a question."

"And I might have an answer."

She couldn't help but smile at him before she put on a serious face. "Why didn't you tell me that Damon daggered you at that stupid dinner party?"

"Ah."

"Yes ah!"

"Wasn't of importance."

Maddie sat back up, "How could you even say that?" Her voice rose slightly. She remembered to bring it back down, she didn't want her parents or sister barging through the door.

"There is no need for you to worry."

"He daggered you!" She found herself seething. "I told you he was going to do something stupid, but you went over there anyways!"

"Actually Damon didn't dagger me."

"He didn't?"

"No, if he had he would be dead." She didn't miss how he smirked a bit. "Elena herself did the deed."

"Hate that bitch."

"Give me a play by play."

"I will," she sighed, "later."

"Wha-," Elijah put his finger to her lips. "You need to get some rest."

"I will, after you tell me."

"You're cute when your fishing for answers."

"But you still aren't telling me anything."

"I will … tomorrow."

She sighed, "I have school tomorrow, then lacrosse and then-," before she could finish he spoke. "Your team is coming over, yes I know."

"Stalking me, are you?"

"I wouldn't call it that." There was a light in his eyes. "But if you come over tomorrow after your little shindig, is that what they call it now, I will be at the apartment."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Fine." It was quiet before Maddie started cracking up. Elijah looked at her confused. "I can't believe you just said "shindig."

* * *

"We need to talk."

"You know what Bonnie, it's a nice day out and I am in a great mood. I think talking to you would just ruin it."

"Maddie, just hear me out."

"Fine."

"I know you are angry and upset for whatever reasons but you don't have to take it out on me. I haven't done anything."

"Maybe that's the point Bonnie, _you haven't done anything!_ "

"I don't understand."

"Well you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed! When you found out that Damon, Stefan and Elena left me at that house what did you do?"

"I, well Damon said he was going back to get you when Caroline asked where you were."

"Caroline asked," Maddie nodded. "Why didn't you ask? Or why didn't you call my house and ask for me?" Bonnie said nothing, "Oh no answer. Alright, and then I get shot by werewolves! Werewolves Bonnie! And all you do is text me? It's not like we live a few towns away from one another and you know where my house is!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are."

"Alright I see your point but you didn't have to send Cordelia to bitch out Caroline."

Maddie was slightly taken aback. "I didn't send her to do anything, if you even knew my sister you would know that she has a mind of her own!" Bonnie pursed her lips.

"Well maybe I can come over and we can all catch up."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Come on Maddie, we are cousins. You can't hate me."

"I don't hate you Bonnie. I might hate the choices that you've made and continue to make but I don't hate you." Maddie adjusted her backpack. "I'm just disappointed in you. I guess it's my fault though, I expecting my cousin to be there for me is too much, isn't it?"

With that she made sure her locker was locked and walked away. She had a class to get too. As soon as she was situated in her seat she sent a text message to her sister.

 **So you went off on Caroline?-Maddie.**

 **Of course.-Cordelia.**

 **It took her this long to snitch on me?-Cordelia.**

 **Bonnie snitched actually, after she told me she didn't understand how I could be upset with her.-Maddie.**

 **Is she stupid or nah?-Cordelia.**

 **You're funny.-Maddie.**

 **And I'm sleepy, so bye-bye.-Cordelia.**

 **Enjoy your sleep.-Maddie.**

 **Always.-Cordelia.**

* * *

"BALL!"

Maddie couldn't help but be amazed by Courtney. Just watching her, she really was great defense. At the moment the whole team was over and playing in the backyard. Maddie's dad had just finished grilling up some burgers, steaks and hot dogs with two his friends from the hospital, one of them included Katie's dad, and now they were inside with her mom and some of her work friends who had been making some food.

"Nice defense," Maddie commented to Courtney after Katie scored.

"I try."

Maddie was going to respond when her mom and some friends came out with different bowls full of food. They placed it on the back table where drinks had been. "FOOD'S READY!"

There was a course of thanks as each girl, including Maddie put down their sticks to go eat.

"You're welcome." Janette turned towards Maddie. "Where is your sister?"

"I don't know."

"She didn't respond to my text and when I called she said she would be here soon."

Maddie shrugged, "She'll be here eventually." She figured Cordelia ran out for something, or maybe she went to go yell at some more people.

"Alright, enjoy. We'll be inside if you need us. And when you're ready there are brownies."

"You're the best."

"I know."

After she finished making her plate, Maddie sat down in one of the empty chairs by the long picnic table that was outside. She sighed before taking a bite out of her buger.

"Everyone deserves to be looked at the way Maddie is looking at that burger." Rachel said causing everyone to laugh.

"Hate you."

"Love you too."

"Katie your sweet 16 cards were so cute." Said Amy.

"Thanks," Katie said with a slight blush. She wasn't one who enjoyed being the center of attention. "My mom did the design for them."

"And your theme is lit," Courtney spoke around a piece of stake. "But now I gotta find a dress."

Katie's theme was neon and everyone had been asked to wear black or white. She was going dress shopping with her court and then she would decide on what she and they would be wearing.

"I'm thinking lace," Janelle spoke aloud.

"You'd rock lace," Maddie commented.

"You rock everything."

"Your so sweet."

"Come on Maddie, even when you are wearing sweatpants you look like a million bucks."

"You're making me blush."

At that moment, Kristen a freshman spoke. "So I was talking to James and he is coming up with some new Lacrosse wear for us. He said he is going to try and get us some sweatshirts, sweatpants, t-shirt and maybe shorts."

"I'll buy it but I don't know where I'll put it." Maddie's closet was over growing.

"Why don't you put it in Cordelia's room?" Amy wondered.

"Then they'll fight over it," at that moment Maddie's parents and their friends came out. "Don't mind us old people," Christian said. "Just showing them something."

"47 is hardly old."

"There you go kiddo!"

"So after yesterday's win we are number 1 in the league." Rachel said excitedly.

"We are so gonna be in the top 3." Kristen noted.

Maddie had no doubt in her mind that they would get to the top 3. That's usually where the team always got before they either lost and were out or won and went on.

"We're taking that championship." Katie said.

There was a chorus of "YEAHS."

"Team selfie!" Janelle said aloud.

She held up her camera and the entire team of 17 people squeezed together for a photo. "It's so going to Instagram."

"I'll be sure to like it," everyone's face snapped to the door. Cordelia was had arrived, however she wasn't alone. "Everyone this is my boyfriend, Nathan. Nathan, this is everyone."

"Hi."


	13. Chapter 12: Photobooth

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Caladhiel999- Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **NicoleR85- So glad you liked teh last chapter, thanks so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this one as well! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- So glad you liked Nathan, some more of him in this chapter! :) I am also glad that you enjoyed some Maddie vs. Bonnie, hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **kineret- So glad that you enjoyed the ending, a little more Nathan in this chapter :) Hope you like it!**

 **Lucy Greenhill- Thanks so much for all of your support, I hope that you like this chapter! :)**

 **Marie Chandler- Sorry for the wait, thanks for loving the story though! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **BEFORE THE SUN SETS**

 **CHAPTER 12 ~ Photobooth**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

Maddie looked between her sister and Nathan. She could see it, how cute they were together. The pictures Cordelia has showed her of them together did no justice, not at all. Nathan stood of over Cordelia, his hair was brown and almost looked it had traces of blonde in the curls, his smile is a killer smile and he has bluish eyes from what Maddie could see.

"It's nice to meet the man that has captured Cordelia's attention." She finally said. She got up and walked over, "I'm her sister, Maddie."

Nathan shook her hand, "Wow. I mean I saw from the pictures that you look alike but in person … wow, twins."

"She's annoying though," Cordelia joked.

"No," Maddie spoke pointing at her sister, "She's the annoying one."

"Yeah yeah yeah, where the parents at?"

"They went somewhere," Maddie spoke with slight shrug. "Dad went show them something, probably the pool or whatever."

"Of course," Cordelia commented. "Well, dad better be nice."

"I'm always nice," Christian spoke coming into view. "And who's this?"

Maddie smirked when she saw her sister gulp. _Ha ha,_ was all she could think. "Dad this is my boyfriend Nathan, Nathan this my dad."

"It's nice to meet you sir," Nathan said, reaching out to shake Christian's hand.

"Sir? Do I look old to you?"

Nathan slightly paled. Maddie noticed how he gulped before saying, "Not at all, I just-," Christian cut him off, "I'm only kidding. You can call me Christian."

"Nice to meet you, Christian."

"You too son."

"You have a beautiful home."

"No need to butter me up," Christian said with a smile. "My wife is still around so I can't exactly do anything to you, at least not now anyways."

Janette hit him on the chest, "He is just kidding!" She glared at her husband. "You are perfectly safe here. It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Thank you Mrs. Bennett."

"You can call me Janette."

"Okay, Janette."

"Alright let's go inside," Janette said towards the adults. "Nathan, eat we have plenty of food." She turned towards her daughter, "Cordelia make him a plate."

"He has hands," Cordelia said causing everyone to chuckle, well everyone except her mother.

"Go on, make the future son in law something." Christian said walking into the house, Maddie was trying not to burst out laughing, especially by the look on her sister's face.

"NOT FUNNY DAD!"

"Your dad seems cool," Nathan commented when all the adults went back inside.

"Yeah he's alright." Cordelia said grabbing a handful of pretzels from a bowl on the table. "So, how's the party going."

"Not exactly a party," Maddie said. "But it's been fun."

"Oh yeah, got another round of lax in you?"

"You know I do."

"Cordelia tells me that you are really good." Nathan commented.

"She's alright, but I am better." Cordelia chuckled.

"In her dreams." Maddie turned towards Nathan, "You play too?"

"Yeah, but basketball is more my sport."

"You can play with dad."

"Don't give him any ideas, I want us to return to Stanford in one piece." Maddie couldn't help but smile, she was happy to see her happy.

* * *

By ten thirty the Bennett house cleared out. It was now just Christian, Janette, Cordelia, Nathan and Maddie. Maddie had an itch to get out and go see Elijah. Cordelia was well aware, having pulled her sister to the side a bit earlier.

"So, tell us all about yourself Nathan." Janette said as they sat in the living room.

"Mom, he just got off a plane and then came to a party. Let him get some sleep."

"Yeah Janette, let our future son in law sleep." Christian chuckled.

Janette frowned, "Are you tired Nathan?"

"I..." Cordelia cut him off, "He is tired mom. I am going to show him the guest room upstairs now, Maddie is going to get some rest and you and dad are going to sleep, you know you'll need it for when you interrogate us in the morning."

Maddie didn't want it to seem obvious that she was in a rush to get out of the house. "Actually, I might go out for a little bit."

"Where?" Christian wondered. "It's 10:30."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to go out for a drive, clear my head."

"She's going to meet a boy," Christian said to Janette, he spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cordelia chuckled, "Yeah maybe they'll go get frisky in the back of her car."

"Hate you so much," was Maddie's response to Cordelia.

"Well, their curfew on the weekends is 1."

"You guys still haven't bumped up Maddie to 2 yet?"

"The last time I checked your curfew was never 2," Janette commented, she had an almost mean look now. "You just liked to drive us crazy."

"They _both_ like to drive us crazy." Christian made sure to emphasize the both part.

Nathan watched, amused by the whole thing. "You should have your own reality show."

"You'll get used to it," Cordelia commented.

"Oh, so he is here to stay."

"Shut up Christian!" Janette spoke giving him a look.

"What did I say?"

Maddie sighed, "Alright so I am going to go out for a bit, I will be back."

"No she won't." Cordelia laughed, "She is going to run off and get married."

"Make sure I can walk her down the isle," Christian said to Nathan, talking about Cordelia. "Since my youngest is running off with someone."

"Sure thing sir," Christian raised an eyebrow at Nathan, "I mean Christian."

"Much better." Christian chuckled lightly, "This boy catches on fast."

* * *

"I thought you might have forgotten about me," Elijah said as he opened the door.

"We didn't end our shindig until ten thirty." Maddie commented, stepping out of her converse shoes. "And my sister brought home her boyfriend. My dad isn't aloud to interrogate him until the morning."

"Interesting."

Maddie only smiled, "So you promised to tell me everything."

"I did, didn't I?" Elijah walked into the living room and sat down, Maddie followed.

"Sure did, so spill," she sighed and raised her feet so that they were now planted on his lap. "Don't try stalling me either!"

"Where shall I begin?"

"Tell me what happened at the dinner party."

"I warned Damon that if he tried anything I would kill everyone inside of that house." Maddie sighed, of course Damon didn't listen. "Alaric stabbed me with the dagger first."

"I never expected Ric to be the dumb one."

"They aren't the brightest group of people I've come across." Elijah commented before going on with the story. "They obviously weren't aware of the fact that the dagger only works as long as it stays inside of an Original. So when I regained consciousness I went after Elena myself. She and Stefan were at some cabin. I planned on taking her, until she stabbed herself."

"She stabbed herself?!" Maddie was shocked. She now considered Elena a plain idiot.

"Yes, and before I could heal her she stabbed me."

"They didn't leave the dagger in?" Maddie asked. She was condoning the their actions but she was sure Damon wouldn't leave the dagger in for too long.

"They did."

"How are you here?!" Elijah contemplated whether or not to tell her. He knew she would eventually find out. "I mean if they left the dagger in."

"Someone pulled it out."

"Who?"

"Your sister."

Elijah watched, kind of amused as Maddie's mouth opened, then closed, then opened and closed some more. She was genuinely shocked. "My sister. Cordelia? That's who you are talking about right."

"She is your sister, isn't she?"

"Well yeah, but … that's … I mean she … _why am I just finding this out now?!_ " There was a hardness to her voice.

"I asked her not to tell you."

"WHY?!"

"I wanted to."

"A little late, don't you think?"

"Are you upset?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "I mean, don't get me wrong I am glad you are here but I wish you would have told me earlier that you met my sister."

"She's quiet lovely."

"Yeah." Maddie thought about the situation over. Not just Cordelia daggering Elijah but everything.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, exactly?"

"Damon said that John gave him a dagger, and he was talking about using it but I didn't think … I just, I should have said something. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Maddie moved her feet and sat crisscrossed by him. "No, it isn't. If I would have said something, things might be different."

Elijah sat back on the couch, almost slouched. He studied her face. "It's alright."

Maddie sighed. Her hands began playing with the buttons of his suite jacket. She undid the button, then buttoned it back, and then repeated the steps some more. "I like this on you."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, I like the colors." The suite he had on is black and grey.

"Good to know." Elijah spoke, carefully caressing her face with his hand. He moved a strand of hair from her face. Maddie leaned in to his touch, her eyes meeting his before they wandered to his lips. How she wanted to feel those lips against her own. She gently pushed herself up a bit, she moved her right leg slowly so it moved towards the other side of Elijah. She planned to sit right in her lap and have a bit of fun with him. She knew she wasn't going to have sex tonight but she felt good enough to make some moves. As she planted herself in his lap, she felt his free hand go to her back, holding her to him.

"I hope I can make it up to you," she said in a light whisper. She was well aware he wasn't mad at her but she felt the need to say it, since in the moment she was trying to be "sexy."

Slowly she moved in, her head going towards his neck. First she ran her nose lightly against his neck, before she let her lips go there. She began to plant light kisses on the left side of his neck. She then moved to the right side and began doing the same thing. By the time Elijah's hands were now on her hips, not moving … yet. When Maddie felt Elijah was getting the point with the light kisses, she slowly opened her mouth and gently began to suck a bit. She smirked when she heard him take in a breath. Deciding she was done torturing him, Maddie finally moved her lips to his awaiting ones. There was nothing slow about it, as Maddie immediately opened up her mouth to Elijah's waiting tongue. She let out a deep moan as his tongue dominated hers. Her hands moved up to his hair holding him tight to her. His hands traveled down to her ass, grabbing a handful. Her moan became a tad louder when he did this.

Elijah quickly stood, Maddie in his arms, still kissing her intensely and walked off to his bedroom. Maddie didn't remember him walking up the stairs, she only remembered her back hitting the mattress.

Maddie moved slightly against Elijah as her tongue massaged his. She couldn't help but moan some more. Ugh, she was obsessed with the way he kissed her. She found herself protesting with he began to pull away from her. "What's wrong?" She wondered breathing heavenly.

"You need to breath."

She dramatically took a deep breath, then she let it out. "Alright, there, now back to what we were doing," she moved in to kiss him again. Elijah let her kiss him some more before he pulled away again. "Now what's wrong? Don't tell me it's about my breathing status either."

"What's wrong?"

She frowned, "Nothing's wrong. Can't I just kiss you because I want to."

"You can."

"Alright then." They stared at one another.

"I'm not going anywhere Maddison."

"You don't know that," Maddie said quietly, she moved her eyes downward. "Damon is freaking out that you're gone. I mean seriously, he is pissed, I don't have to be around him to know it. Besides, I am sure he's going to try and pull something else. And then what about when Klaus comes?!" She hadn't realized it but she was actually worried. _Really worried._

"I will be fine. I am not worried about Damon or Klaus for that matter." Elijah told her honestly. "And you shouldn't be either."

"Really? Elijah as you told me earlier the Martin's are dead!"

"That being true however I always have a backup."

"Really? What is it?"

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot."

"No fair." Elijah couldn't help but chuckle at her pout.

* * *

 **It is 7:30 a.m., I don't smell pancakes.-Cordelia.**

 **Why?! Why don't I smell pancakes?!-Cordelia.**

 **And why would you smell pancakes?-Christian.**

 **Because my mother happens to be a fabulous cook and her favorite daughter and future son in law are home.-Cordelia.**

 **I am trying to sleep!-Maddie.**

 **And mom never said you are her favorite!-Maddie.**

 **Well that's what you get for coming home so late.-Cordelia.**

 **I was home before 1!-Maddie.**

 **LATE!-Cordelia.**

 **Go to sleep or make your future husband breakfast!-Maddie.**

 **Burn.-Christian.**

 **I would love to be able to sleep in.-Janette.**

 **Mom, you should know by now that if I am home and it's a Saturday you aren't sleeping in.-Cordelia**

 **Why don't we just go out?-Christian.**

 **Is Nathan awake?-Janette.**

 **He should be, who knows.-Cordelia.**

 **Go check on your man!-Christian.**

 **Where are we going?-Maddie.**

 **Thought you were trying to sleep.-Cordelia.**

 **I could totally go for some iHOP.-Maddie.**

 **Their pancakes are lit.-Cordelia.**

 **That isn't proper English.-Christian.**

Maddie chuckled reading through their family group chat. She kept scrolling up, reading previous chats and couldn't believe how funny she, her parents and sister actually were. Nathan was right, they did need a TV show.

 **We are leaving at 9, everyone be ready!-Christian.**

 **Cordelia make sure my future son in law is aware.-Christian.**

 **Of course.-Cordelia.**

Maddie reluctantly got out of bed and went to the shower. She knew that if Cordelia got there first she would hog the bathroom. She took a good shower before she headed back to her bedroom. She found her phone and scrolled through to see what the weather was supposed to be like, 72 degrees, but there was supposed to be a slight breeze. She was pretty sure that she was just going to wear shorts and a t-shirt considering she had practice from twelve to two. Searching through her drawers, she pulled out a pair of Nike spandex shorts and a just do it t-shirt. She slipped on some socks and shoes quickly. Sitting down on her bed, she combed through her hair before putting it up in a bun that sat on her head. She saw how it looked in the mirror she had a sighed, laying down. She was still tired from last night. She had left Elijah's around 12 and then just drove around, she went to the beach and sat in her car, thinking.

She thought about her sister, parents, Damon, Klaus and Elijah. She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling everything was changing. Like big time.

"Knock knock," Cordelia spoke, interrupting Maddie from her thoughts. She stood in the doorway in a towel. "I need to borrow your blow dryer."

"On my dresser," Maddie pointed.

"Thanks." Cordelia walked over and grabbed it. She was going to go before she studied her sister. "What's wrong?"

"When were you going to tell me that you undaggered Elijah."

"He wanted to talk to you first."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yeah." Maddie could tell her sister was being honest. "Listen, do you really want to talk about this now? While I am standing here, in a towel."

"Good point."

"I'll be back when I finish up."

"No need, I'm not mad."

"Still, we need to talk."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Nathan floats my everything," Cordelia spoke with a wink before leaving.

"Seriously did not need to hear that."

"Love you too baby sis."

Cordelia came back about half hour later, and sat down on the corner of Maddie's bed. "Are you mad at me?"

Maddie felt bad instantly. She wasn't mad at Cordelia, she just wished she had known. "No, I'm not mad. I just wish you would have said something."

"I was going to but he asked me not to."

"Right."

It was quiet. "I like him, I mean I don't know him all that well but he seems nice."

"He's great."

"Just don't rush into things."

Maddie frowned, "Why would you say that?"

"No reason, just as the older sister I feel the need to tell you not to rush, take things slow."

"Right." Maddie sighed, "That's kind of hard with one of my best friends trying to kill my," she cut herself off. She didn't really know what to call Elijah. He wasn't her boyfriend but at this point they weren't just friends either.

"First, Damon is not your best friend. He might think he has your best interest in mind, but he has yet to prove it." Cordelia stated firmly. "And second, I'm going to assume you aren't his girlfriend yet, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you gotta let him no," the way Cordelia said it caused Maddie to chuckle. "Seriously! If he wants you he better let it be known. There are a lot of fish in the sea."

"You're kind of funny."

"Oh now I'm funny."

Considering Maddie would have to go to practice after breakfast, she packed her car with her stuff and followed her parents to breakfast. Cordelia followed behind Maddie in her car, Nathan was with her, obviously. She planned on showing him around. By the time they arrived at the nearest iHOP it was a 20 minute wait, which really turned around to be half an hour. For the food quality, it was worth it. Maddie was sitting in between her parents while Cordelia and Nathan sat across from them. Currently they were discussing college life while eating pancakes.

"What is your major?" Maddie wondered.

"Business marketing."

"Sounds fun."

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Nope."

"Do you know what you want to do?"

"Nope."

"Perfect reason for you to stay home after you graduate," Janette commented around her omlet. "You can live at home for free while you go to a community college close by."

"Mom," Maddie said looking Janette in the eyes. "I'm leaving. I need to get out of here and explore."

"You got to let them go sometime." Christian said.

"Excuse you Christian, you are the one that's gonna have to let go." He was well aware though, he was going to have more of a problem with Maddie leaving than Janette. He loved both his daughters equally, he just had a strong bond with Maddie.

Maddie smirked and was going to comment, until her phone buzzed.

 **I want to see you today.-Elijah.**

 **Oh really? Didn't get enough of me from last night?-Maddie.**

 **No, it seems I didn't.-Elijah.**

 **Well I guess I can squeeze you in this afternoon. I have lax practice first.-Maddie.**

 **Of course, shall I pick you up?-Elijah.**

 **How about I meet you at your place, I want to change after practice.-Maddie.**

 **You can change here if you'd like.-Elijah.**

 **I'll bring clothes.-Maddie.**

 **See you then.-Elijah.**

* * *

Maddie anticipated seeing Elijah. She was excited. She found herself always craving to be around him, and last night simply just wasn't enough. That's why as soon as her practice was over she rushed to Elijah's house but she made sure to drive safe. Elijah was already waiting with the door open when she arrived. After planting a kiss on him, she went to go change. When she returned downstairs she was in a simple t-shirt with a sweatshirt covering it and a pair of shorts.

"So, what would you like to do?" Elijah wondered.

"I don't know," Maddie sighed. "Do you wanna go see a movie?"

"Which one?" He asked carefully, which caused her to chuckle.

"Well, we can go see Batman vs. Superman. I know it came out awhile ago but I haven't had the chance to see it yet."

"Alright then, let's go."

Maddie smiled and took his hand in hers before leaving. She had her cell phone, some cash in her shorts pocket and car keys. When they got outside Elijah, opened the door for her of his car. "Such a gentlemen."

"I try." Maddie cracked out a laugh.

The whole ride to the movie's Elijah held Maddie's hand. He asked her how her practice went and she told him it went good, which was truthful. The rest of the ride to the theater was quiet. Maddie directed him on a theater that wasn't too far from Mystic Falls but was out of town. When they arrived Elijah got her car door and then followed her inside.

"How can I help you today?" Asked a girl selling the tickets.

"Two for Batman versus Superman," Maddie stated. She began to reach into her pocket but Elijah had already put a hundred dollar bill on the counter.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let you pay?"

"Still a good one," Maddie noted. She smiled warmly at the girl in the window as she handed her two tickets. She then gave Elijah his change.

Still begin a gentlemen Elijah bought Maddie a bag of eminem's and popcorn before he led her to the theater room. When they sat down, he watched, amused as she opened up the bag of eminem's and poured them into her popcorn. "So good." She commented when she saw he was watching her.

"Wasn't too bad, right?" She asked him when the movie was over.

"It was alright." Elijah responded coolly. He had mostly been watching her. He watched the way she got frustrated when she bit into popcorn and an eminem wasn't in there, he watched how she jumped at certain moments and she watched as her face lit up to action scenes.

"Look, a photobooth." Maddie pointed the machine. They most have just gotten it, considering she and never seen it before. "C'mon on."

"I'm not really one for pictures."

"You can be for five minutes," she noted. He sighed giving in to her, although it really wasn't much of a fight.

* * *

For the Bennett's Sunday was hard. They had to say goodbye to Cordelia and Nathan. Maddie had gotten up extra early that morning, she and Cordelia went out for a run. On that run, Cordelia reminded her sister to be safe and watch out for everyone in that town. When they returned home, they helped there mother cook breakfast, afterward they all drove to the airport together. Christian knew Maddie was upset to see her sister go, so he took her with him to the gym since was off. Janette stayed home to make dinner. She was so focused on the lasagna she was making that she hadn't heard the door bell ringing at first. After pausing for a second she went to check and sure enough there was Damon.

"Hi Janette."

"Damon, what a great surprise. Come in." Damon walked in. "Maddie actually isn't' here right now."

"She's such a busy one."

"Isn't she."

"I just need to drop off something for her," Damon lied smoothly.

Janette, who was more focused on the lasagna that she needed to finish, then Damon nodded. "You can just drop it off in her room."

"Thanks, it'll only take a minute." With that he ran up the stairs. Having been in the house plenty of times, he was well aware where Maddie's room was. Her door was wide open so he just walked in. He planned on leaving her a note, telling her that he was going to just pop up in the middle of the night if she didn't start answering his calls. He went over to her dresser to scribble something on a pad of paper, however, before he could he noticed a strip of pictures. He would have left it alone had he not seen two heads together. Damon felt his eyebrows raise as he picked up the strip. For the moment he was only focused on the picture with the two heads together, but then he let his eyes wander. He felt his good mood going south as he stared at the top picture of Maddie and her mystery man smiling. Only it wasn't a mystery, it was Elijah.

 **Thank you all so, so much for reading! Sorry for the long wait, I ended up having so much to do then went on vacation and now I have A.P. exams. I just wanted to get something out to you since I know May is going to be crazy for me. I already started the beginning of the next chapter though! :) If you have any ideas for that one or any coming up, please share.**

 **Thanks for all of the follows/alerts, favorites and reviews.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **In this chapter ... Nathan meets the family. Maddie goes to Elijah and he tells her that Cordelia was the one to undagger him. Things heat up a little between the two but not too much. Elijah takes Maddie to the movies and Damon later finds a picture of them ... together.**

 **Next chapter: What you've all been waiting for the Damon vs. Maddie confrontation.**


	14. Chapter 13: Fuck You

**Summary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **NicoleR85- Sorry it took awhile, I am currently starting chapter 14 so hopefully it won't be too long of wait, especially now that AP exams are over. Thanks for being a constant reviewer! Hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **kineret- Thanks for the suggestion, I will definitely keep it in mind! Thanks for always reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Lucy Greenhill- Thanks being a constant reviewer to this story and many of my others! I really appreciate it! :) Here is chapter 13 :)**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole- Thank for reviewing! Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- Thanks for always reviewing! :) I am so glad you liked Nathan, definitely plan on including him more, and I'm glad you liked the whole Elijah/Maddie and photo booth scene! Hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Shantylol- So glad you are addicted, thanks for reviewing! Here's your update, I hope you love this chapter! :)**

 **Caladhiel999- Thanks for being a continuous reviewer! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

 **Terra-Fair- Here is it, the confrontation. I want to say thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 13~ Fuck You**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"Alright, I am leaving. Bye mom, love you!" Maddie yelled, running to her car.

"Love you too!"

Maddie had the windows down the whole drive to school. It was one of those days where the sun was just blazing. And for that reason she was dressed in a white romper and sandals. She was also wearing a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses, but those belonged to Cordelia. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. As soon as she got to school she went to the locker room, she put her lacrosse stuff down in her sports locker before going to first period. But not before seeing Caroline in the hallway.

"Hey."

"I have class," was Maddie's direct response.

"This will only take a second," Caroline stared at her, wide eyed.

"Fine. What do you want?"

Caroline looked around, unsure. "We need to talk in private."

"What for?" Caroline didn't say anything, only grabbed Maddie's arm, lightly and led her to an empty janitors closet. "That didn't look suspicious," Maddie spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Bonnie is dead." Maddie felt her heart drop. _Bonnie_ , her cousin? The one who she was currently avoiding, dead?!

"Wh-what?"

"Well not really dead, but Klaus needs to think that she is."

Maddie felt herself let out a small sigh of relief. She swallowed back the tears that she felt coming. "Explain."

"Klaus has been using Alaric's body. Friday night at the dance he wanted to take out Bonnie, but Damon had her cast a spell. So while he thinks she's dead she is really fine." Maddie stared blankly at her. "Brilliant right?!"

"NO!" She blew up. "This is exactly why I stay away! You are all off planning how to mastermind Klaus while I am thinking about playoffs, going into senior year soon and college! Do you see the difference?"

"I thought you would be happy." Caroline was obviously confused.

"Of course I am happy Bonnie is alive!" Maddie said, as if that part was obvious. "But that's how it should be. I shouldn't have to worry about her dying and then coming back to life, or whatever it is that happened." Maddie took in few breaths. "You know what, I have to go, before my head explodes."

"Where are you going?!"

Maddie sighed, "To the Boarding House. I need to talk to Damon."

"I can come too."

"I'd rather you didn't." She felt bad immediately after seeing the hurt look on Caroline's face. It resembled the look Caroline had after she turned and Bonnie wouldn't talk to her. "We'll talk later, but, not now."

"Okay." Caroline watched her go.

Maddie made it to the school doors before stopping. She really didn't want to miss the beginning of school, especially A.P. Chemistry. She sighed, running off to her first period. She decided to just go on her lunch hour. All through class she thought about Bonnie. And about if she really had been gone. They hadn't made up. If Bonnie was really dead and they were still fighting … she wasn't sure how she'd be able to live with herself. As soon as the bell rang, Maddie was out of her seat. As soon as she was inside and buckled she took off for the Boarding House. While she wanted to stay out of it, she needed to know what was going on with Bonnie. While Caroline summed things up she was sure Damon would have the full story. When she got there, she didn't bother to knock, she just barged in, like she owned the place. She could hear hushed voices but then it got quiet. A little too quiet. She saw Damon and Stefan talking, they stopped when she came in.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice was directed towards Damon.

"Oh do you?"

"Yeah, what the hell is going on with Bonnie?!" Maddie wondered. "First I'm told she is dead, but she isn't?"

"And you came to ask me?"

"Well you always have the details."

"Not always," he said bitterly. Stefan murmured something and Damon waved his hand in the air, Maddie didn't hear what was said though.

"I find it funny, you coming here for answers."

"And that's funny because?"

"Tell me something," Damon spoke not turning around. "How long have you been with Elijah?"

Maddie felt her heart stop. "Wh-what?"

"Don't bother lying, it's not really your thing." Damon said, setting down his drink and walking closer to her. Stefan grabbed his arm but Damon only pushed him away.

"How do you know?" She knew he had a point, lying really wasn't her thing. And it was only a matter of time until Damon found it.

"I went by your house, found your little picture."

"You went through my stuff?!"

"No, I was going to leave you a note since you've been avoiding my calls. Saw your little picture. If you didn't want anyone to know you should have hid it."

Maddie wasn't sure what to say. "I'm not going to apologize to you."

Damon was right in her face at that moment. He stared at her intently and she just looked back. "What did you he do?! Compel you?! That's probably it," Damon continued to ramble on.

"I'm not being compelled dammit!"

"How do you know?!"

"You know I am always on vervain!" She snapped. She could understand Damon wanted to come up with different solutions to what he saw a problem, but there wasn't one. She fell for Elijah and was with him, that's it.

"I don't know anything!" Damon snapped back.

Maddie refused to back away though, she stood her ground. "I don't know what you want me to tell you Damon. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I am not sorry for falling for Elijah."

"WHY?!"

"I … I fell for him, Damon. We just talked and got to know each other and one thing just led to another." She tried to explain, even though part of her was telling herself she owed him no explanation. She wasn't questioning him on why he fell for Elena.

"Unbelievable, the guy bats his eyelashes at you and you drop your panties for him?!"

There was nothing but silence. Stefan stood there uncomfortable, Maddie stood at Damon, obviously in shock from what he had just said and Damon glared at her with a cold expression.

"Is that what you think of me?" Maddie wondered, she was trying to swallow back tears. "You think that someone can just come up to me, say something nice and I'll sleep with them?" Damon didn't answer. "Huh? Is that it? Well you know what Damon, fuck you!" With that she turned on her heel, ready to leave the Boarding House. When she walked out she slammed the door, a bit harder than necessary. She opened her car door and inch when it was slammed shut, "Damon, let's not do this right now."

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"What was me?" She asked turning around.

"You took out the dagger, didn't you," he said accusingly. By his eyes she could tell that he was pissed. She really needed to get out of here.

"No, I didn't."

"Didn't I tell you earlier lying isn't your thing?!"

Maddie tried to stay in place but as Damon took some steps closer, she stepped back was now pushed against her car.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Stop lying!" Damon hissed, grabbing her arms. This caught her off guard and she let out a little squeal.

"Damon, let go of me!"

" _How could you do this to us_?"

"Let go!"

"You and him! You betrayed us Maddie, you betrayed me! How could you do that to me?!" His hold on her arms tightened as he continued to shake her.

"Damon, you are hurting me, stop."

Damon opening his mouth to say something else, however he was thrown across the yard by none other than Stefan. "Go, now!" Maddie was standing there in shock.. She continued to stare at Stefan wide eyed. "Get out of here Maddie!" Something clicked and Maddie quickly got into her car and drove away. Tears streamed down her face as she went home.

Thankful both of her parents were at home, Maddie rushed upstairs as soon as she got home. She threw herself onto her bed and began to cry. She hated Damon. Hated him! They would never be in control. She moved around so that she was holding herself as she cried. Her arms were hurting, no thanks to Damon. She wished Cordelia was still here, but then she as happy she was gone, only because she was out of harms way from Damon.

"Maddison?" Her head snapped to the window. There he was. Elijah. "What's happened?"

"Don't you knock," she breathed out, shaking from crying still. She wiped her eyes. "And I told you don't call me that."

"What happened?" Elijah asked again, ignoring everything she had just said.

"What are you doing here?"

"What happened?" He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. She contemplated whether or not she should tell him. He would probably go after Damon. _STOP!_ Said her inner thoughts. Y _ou don't owe him anything,, especially not after today._ "Please, tell me what happened."

"He knows." She said quietly. "Damon, he came over here and he saw the pictures of us. He knows and he isn't happy."

"What did he do to you?" Elijah's face turned cold.

"Nothing. He..he just, we just, we got into a fight." Maddie sniffled, wiping the back of her hand over her eyes. She was pissed at herself. She shouldn't be wasting tears on Damon.

"Obviously it's nothing if you are sitting here crying."

"I'm just being emotional." Maddie said, cracking a small smile.

"I doubt that." Elijah wiped a stay tear off of her face.

"He know about us." She said quietly. "About you and me."

"What did he say to you?"

"That doesn't matter, what matter is he's pissed off and probably going to do something stupid and it's all my fault for not-," she stopped.

"For not what?"

"At the movies, do you remember the picture we took together?" Elijah nodded. "I left it out in my room and Damon came by and saw it."

Elijah nodded, understandingly, for a second and then his face turned cold. "Why was he in your room?"

"I don't know he probably wanted to talk to me about Klaus."

"I'm going to assume you know about what happened at the dance."

Maddie frowned, "How do you know?"

"Elena came to find me."

Maddie's mood shifted from upset, to pissed. "And what did she want?"

"To talk and renegotiate our deal."

"Right, the girl who stabbed you in the back, literally wants to call a truce."

"Something like that."

"And you told her no … didn't you?" By the look on his face, Maddie could tell that wasn't the case. "Of course you didn't."

Elijah was about to say something but was cut off by Maddie's phone.

 _'Cause I've done done some things that I can't speak_

 _And I tried to wash you away, but you just won't leave_

 _So won't you take a breath and dive in deep?_

 _'Cause I came here so you'd come for me_

Maddie looked over at her phone. She sighed, wiped her eyes and then answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Maddie, how are you?"

She smiled, "Hi Mrs. Gleason."

"Oh don't make me feel old, call me Sharon." Maddie chuckled, they always went through this. "How are you?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"Great. I know this is short notice but do you think you could watch Hallie for me tonight?"

"Yeah sure, I just have lacrosse practice and then I can come over."

"Great, could you be here by 7."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Excellent, I will see you then."

"See you."

"Looks like someone has plans for the night."

Maddie gave Elijah a pointed look, "Stop trying to distract me."

"I'm not."

"Why would you help Elena?! Especially after she betrayed you."

"She didn't ask for this."

"I didn't ask for certain things either and shit still happened."

"Well you are very different from Elena."

"You just noticed?" Maddie wriggled her eyebrows a bit, jokingly.

Elijah smirked. "Are you going back to school?"

Maddie sighed, "No. I mean there is really no point considering the day is almost over. I will go to practice though."

"And what time does that start?"

"3 on the dot."

"Nice."

"So we have time."

"To do what exactly?"

Maddie wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, "I can think of some things." With that she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close to her, touching her lips to his. Elijah grinned into their kiss, however in the back of his mind, all he could think about was going after Damon.

* * *

"Hi Hallie!"

"HI MAWDIE!"

Maddie grinned, getting down and hugging the little girl. It seems like it had been forever since she had seen her, but this felt good right now, normalcy. It's what Maddie needed, especially after the day she had.

"I mwiss you."

Maddie chuckled. "I missed you too." It was true. She had grown fond of the sweet little girl and it had been awhile since she babysat.

"Thank you so much!" Sharon said, adjusting her pocketbook and getting out her car keys. "Especially on such short notice, I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Alright, I ordered a pizza, should be here in a little bit," she handed Maddie an envelope. "You can let the delivery person keep the change." She looked around before sighing. "I'll just be on my way then." Sharon squatted down. "I'll be back later," she told Hallie. "Be good," with that she kissed her daughter's forehead, said another thanks to Maddie before leaving.

"What do you want to do?" Maddie asked, she stood up from bending down.

"Look at my pictwires!" With that Hallie took Maddie's hand, heading towards the stairs. Maddie smiled following behind. She was happy that she was going to get in a normal night.

* * *

Elijah walked into the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena Gilbert a few paces ahead of him, but not many.

"Now you've invited him in?!" Damon wondered aloud.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena spoke with confidence.

"Really."

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands." Elijah walked forward, "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?"

"An apology."

"A what?" Damon wondered, cocking his head forward slightly.

Stefan "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."

"I understand."

"The sacrifice is going to happen Damon," Elena said speaking up. "Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah will be able to save my life." Her confidence was starting to irritate Damon. "Told you I would find another way. I did."

"Is that true?" Damon wondered.

"It is." Elijah said.

"And you're trusting him?"

Elena answered right away, "I am."

"You can all go to hell." Damon spoke walking away.

"He's angry with me right now," Stefan said. "But he'll come around."

"Perhaps," Elijah breathed out. Before anyone could blink, Elijah was in front of Damon, a smirk rested upon his face.

"Get out of my way," Damon growled.

"Are you going to make me?" Elijah wondered, his smirk rising a bit.

"Damon," Stefan warned.

"Stay out of this brother!" Damon spat angrily. "How can I help you?!" Damon wondered darkly, giving Elijah a cold stare. Elijah was unphased.

"One more thing," Elijah said as Damon took a gulp of a drink. He was in Damon's face before anyone could blink. He heard Elena gasp. "If you ever, ever speak to Maddison like that again I will have no problem tearing out your heart, are we clear."

Damon snorted, "Oh, so she sent you over here to threaten me?!"

"No actually," he grasped Damon's heart harder, which caused Damon to yelp. "In fact she isn't aware that I'm even here." Elijah stated. "And not that you deserve it but she didn't tell me everything. I do know that she was very upset because of you."

"It's not good to keep secrets, especially so soon into a relationship," spat Damon.

"My relationship with Maddison is none of your business."

"Right."

Elijah and Damon stared at one another.

"Maddison?" Elena wondered. "Are you talking about Maddie Bennett?" No one said anything. "What's going on?" Elena asked, pressing for information.

"Maddie and Elijah have been," Stefan started, before pausing, "involved."

"Oh my god," Elena gasped.

"My relationship with Maddison doesn't concern any of you." Elijah stated, irritated. "And it would do you all well to remember that," Damon let out a grunt as Elijah's hand went into his chest, his hand finding Damon's heart and giving it a tight squeeze. "Do I make myself clear?" Damon glared and grunted out a 'crystal.' "Wonderful." And with that Elijah was gone.

"Someone tell me what is going on!" Snapped Elena. Elijah had been gone for at least a minute by that point.

"Ask your boyfriend," Damon spoke, sourly, stalking off.

"Stefan?" Elena asked turning towards her boyfriend.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

By the time Stefan telling Elena the story, it was obvious the doppelganger was upset. "How could she do this to us?!" Snapped Elena. "I mean I know she's never liked me, but still, Damon is supposed to be her best friend, and she betrayed him! With Elijah!" When she noticed Stefan didn't say much she got irritated. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Stefan sighed. "Listen, I'm not happy about Maddie and Elijah being together, but I don't think it's as big of a deal as you and Damon are making it."

"It's a huge deal?!"

"She's been with him all this time! She is probably the one who undaggered him."

"We don't really know how long they have been together." Stefan stated. "And it wasn't Maddie that undaggered him."

"How do you know?"

"The smell that was left behind, wasn't hers." Stefan stated. While he had to admit the scent did resemble Maddie's, it wasn't exact. Damon didn't want to hear it though. Stefan knew that his brother was just hurt deep down.

"She still betrayed us," Elena insisted.

"Hey," Stefan spoke, clasping their hands together. "Let's just leave the Maddie subject alone for awhile alright. Damon, he isn't taking it well."

Elena nodded, giving Stefan a hug. She had plans for tomorrow though, plans to confront Maddie.

* * *

By the time Maddie got home from babysitting it was around nine thirty. She briefly spoke with her mom before going off to bed. She was out like a light. When she woke up the next morning, she turned over, only meaning to take five minute nap but ended up sleeping in for another forty minutes. Her mom had to wake her up. She came to the conclusion that she was just going to miss first period and her mom knew her daughter needed some rest. She was confident that Maddie would find her way to school.

Around eight, Maddie finally made her way to school.

Her mom had left half hour before, Maddie had been in the shower. She knew she would make it to second period, late but she would be there. Unsurprisingly, she didn't find a good parking spot. So the walk to the entrance took an extra two minutes. She headed straight to her locker, she could see some people wandering around in the halls but wasn't worried about them. She would put some stuff away, go get a pass from attendance and then head to class.

Maddie felt someone near her as she opened her backpack and pulled out a textbook. At first she ignored it, putting the textbook into her locker, but then she noticed a shadow looming slightly over her. Putting away the book, she rose to her feet looking.

Elena.

She looked pissed but Maddie couldn't bring herself to care. She had a class to get to.

"Something you need?" Maddie wondered, grabbing a folder from her locker that she knew she would need.

"I just wanted to know why." Elena said.

"Why what?" Maddie wondered, not looking at her.

"Why would you betray us like that?"

"Betrayal?" Maddie chuckled. "Elena Gilbert talking to me about betrayal, who would've ever thought."

"This isn't funny!"

"Really?!" Maddie wondered, finally facing Elena. "I think it's hilarious that Elena Gilbert is trying to talk to _me_ about betrayal!"

"You have been seeing Elijah!" Elena hissed out. "Behind our backs. Valid you don't like me but Damon is still your friend."

"Your right, I don't like you and Damon _was_ my friend. Here that? _Was!_ My relationship with Elijah is none of your business."

"He wants to kill me."

"Klaus wants to kill you." Maddie stated. "Funny, especially since you told Stefan and Damon that you trust Elijah but you come to me saying he wants to kill you."

"You know what I meant!"

"Actually I didn't and in all honesty, I don't care." Maddie found herself getting more and more annoyed. She should have just skipped her locker.

"You should! Damon is really hurting and Bonnie is pissed."

"ELENA! I DON'T CARE!"

"But-," Maddie cut her off before she could continue.

"I still don't care! I am late for class, so I am going to say something to you and then this conversation is over."

"And what's that?"

"YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF!" With that Maddie slammed her locker, walking past Elena to her class. She hoped no one else pissed her off for the day.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading everyone! I appreciate all of the support that has been given and that continues to be given to this story! Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows/alerts! You rock!**

 **So question, I was thinking out expanding time and all. You know, so that the sacrifice doesn't happen until later. At the moment we are almost in May with this story. What do you all think? Go ahead and just let the sacrifice happen or let Klaus get comfortable for a month in Mystic Falls?**

 **I have started some of the next chapter but I need to know what you all want, about time. I am kind of stuck so I was going to let you guys decide. So keep it in May or just go straight to the sacrifice? Episode wise, I am at The Last Day which is towards the end of season 2 but I don't mind waiting to get to there. Just comment what you guys think and any other suggestions you have.**

 **Thank you all so, so much!**

 **I am so appreciative of all your support. :)**

 **Chapter Summary: Caroline tells Maddie that Klaus was using Alaric's body and killed Bonnie, but then she came back to life because of a spell. Maddie goes to Damon to find out what happened. Damon confronts her about Elijah. They have words and Maddie ends up at home, crying. Elijah finds her. Later Elijah confronts Damon.**

 **On the Next Chapter: Some more Maddie and Elijah**


	15. Chapter 14: Study Buddy

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole- There will be some chapters before I get to the sacrifice. I was kind of planning on going that route, just wanted to make sure my readers were okay with it. Glad everyone didn't seem to mind. Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **lalaa365- Here is so more Maddie and Elijah! & yes, Klaus and Maddie will meet so enough. Haven't planned it out yet but it is going to definitely happen :) Thank you so much for reviewing, enjoy this chapter! **

**wildcat717- Here is chapter 14! I hope that you enjoy it, let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- Hate Elena, she and Maddie will definitely be having words again! :) So glad that you have been enjoying this story! I hope that you like this chapter. Let me know what you think, thanks so much for always reviewing!**

 **guest- Thanks for reviewing, I hope that you like this chapter! :)**

 **guest- Thank you so much for reviewing, first. And yes, Klaus will pop up, I don't know when he will come in person, but I plan on doing it soon. Hopefully the next three chapters at least, we'll see. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **kineret- So glad you enjoyed the chapter and her temper :) More Elijah in this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Caladhiel999- I HATE ELENA SO MUCH! Glad that I am not the only one, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :) Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **NicoleR85- Here is more and I plan to have another argument with Maddie/Damon and Maddie/Elena sometime soon. Don't know when but it is coming, thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Marie Chandler- Here is chapter 14! I hope that you enjoy :) Thanks so much for reviewing.**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 14~ Study Buddy**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"You ready?" Cordelia asked.

Maddie switched the phone onto speaker, before readjusted her Chemistry book. "I guess. I mean I have been studying."

"And?"

"I think that I can at least get a 3 on Chem."

"If I can get a 4, so can you. I sucked at Chemistry. I barely got a ninety in the class." Maddie sighed, knowing her sister as only trying to make her feel better. "So you have Chem and then what else?"

"A.P. Language and A.P. US," Maddie responder knowing that she was probably forgetting something else. Those were the main three she was worried about though, Chem being number one.

"You are going to do fine, alright. Just review a little and then do something else. You need rest for the test tomorrow."

"I have to study."

"You have been studying all weekend and yesterday all you did was talk chem!"

"Mom's a traitor," Maddie breathed out.

"She's just worried about you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Cordelia sighed. "So what's been going on in Mystic Falls since I left?"

"It's only been, what? A week?"

"Yeah, but tell me all the glory juicy details."

"Well as you know I've been stressing over A.P. exams, Elijah has been great, mom and dad are same old same old and I haven't been shot so there's a plus."

"How's Damon?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Maddie," Cordelia pressed. "Tell me what's going on."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe when you get back, but not now."

"Alright, fine. I'll leave it alone, but not for too long."

Maddie decided to change the subject, "So what do you want for your birthday?"

Cordelia chuckled, "Did mom tell you to ask me that?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I will tell you the same thing I told her, I don't want anything but to be home with all of you."

"Well isn't college almost over?"

"Almost, a few more weeks. Literally. I should be there to see you guys become number 1 Lacrosse champions."

Maddie chuckled, "We're trying."

"How many rounds you got left?"

"Well, we are still undefeated. If we win on Thursday then we are in the final three."

"You got this."

Maddie grinned, "I miss having you on the field with me."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Well I miss you too. Playing with my new team is great, but having my sister by my side is better."

"Aw, you two are so sweet."

"MOM!" Cordelia and Maddie said at the same time.

"This is why I don't use the house phone," Maddie breathed out.

"Well you didn't answer your cell," Cordelia spoke, defending herself.

"It's on the charger."

"Oh stop it!" Janette spoke. "You two are so cute, missing each other, aw."

"Aw," Cordelia responded, sarcastically.

"Let me guess, dad's gonna pick up soon too."

"Nope, he's waiting for me actually."

"Where you going?" Maddie asked curiously.

"We just have to go and do something. We will be back later."

"I think I'm going out, actually."

Cordelia spoke before Janette could, "Where?"

"Study with a friend."

"I want you home by ten." Janette spoke.

"Don't come back home until twelve." Cordelia laughed, "That's what I would do."

"We know," Maddie and Janette spoke together. It was no secret that Cordelia wasn't one to follow the rules of curfew. Then again she didn't really follow the rules of anything, she marched to the beat of her own drum.

"Thankfully, we don't have that problem with Maddie." Janette praised.

"Not yet, just wait. Her senior year is coming, you know how wild I got."

"Don't remind me."

"She could have been worse." Maddie noted.

"I should have been," Maddie could sense her sister's smile through the phone. "Maddie, make up for all the naughty things I didn't do. Go out with a bang."

"Maddie hang up, your sister is trying to corrupt you."

"She was corrupted the day she was born."

* * *

Maddie knocked three times on Elijah's door. She stood there, with her backpack hoisted on her shoulder, phone and car keys in hand and a smile on her face. She didn't have to wait too long for him to open the door.

"Maddison."

"Hate that name." Maddie said, all the while trying not to smile at how charming Elijah is.

"I love the name."

"Stop being cute." Elijah moved to the side, letting Maddie enter his apartment.

"Can't help it."

Maddie chuckled, walking to the living room. "What were you doing?"

"Thinking about you."

"How sweet." Maddie sighed, "Actually I came over here for a reason."

"And what's that?"

"I need a study buddy."

"Study buddy?"

"Yeah," she responded, excitedly. "I have my A.P. exam tomorrow, for Chemistry, and I need someone to study with."

"And you thought of me?"

"Who better?"

"Alright," Elijah spoke sitting back. Maddie noted how he undid his tie a bit. She couldn't help but think about how much hotter it made him.

"Really?" Maddie felt her cheekbones lifting. She half thought that he would laugh and call her ridiculous.

"Really."

Elijah's smirk grew a tad as he watched her blush slightly. "So where do we start?"

"Well I am pretty good on the structure of matter. I have down electrons and the periodic table. Actually, I might have to study the periodic table a little bit more but that's besides the point." Maddie said the last part more to herself. "I do need to study on chemical bonding though and kinetics, shit I think I left my lab notebook at home." Maddie put her face in her hands for a second, getting more stressed out and then she already was.

Elijah could see she was freaking out. He frowned moving closer to her. He used his finger to gently move her head upwards. She fought slightly to keep her head down, but even only using one finger, Elijah was much stronger than her. "You are only freaking yourself out."

"Can't help it," Maddie mumbled, she refused to look at him. Her eyes looked into her lap.

"You are going to do fine on this test."

"I am going to get a 1 on this test," Maddie sighed. "And that will only be because I write down my name."

"I am sure that won't happen. I hear you have gotten a four on all of your past exams, even a five on your, what is it, A.P. World?"

Maddie frowned. That wasn't something that she went around telling people. And she certainly didn't remember telling Elijah that. "How do you know that?"

"I have my ways."

Maddie raised an eyebrow, "And what ways are that? Do you have a file on my upstairs in your bedroom?" Elijah didn't respond for a second! "Oh my god! I want to see it! Can I please see it?!" She asked, excitedly.

He finally chuckled, "No, I don't have a file on you in my bedroom."

"Aw."

"You're actually upset that I don't have one in my possession?"

"I see your point." she stated. "It's just I would love to read what it says."

"Why's that?"

"So I can see how good the person stalking me is doing," Maddie chuckled. In reality if a stranger had a full background check on her she would be freaked out, however, if it is Elijah, she is perfectly content.

"You are an interesting one Maddison Bennett."

"Well thanks."

"Now, tell me what is an ionic equation?"

Maddie frowned, "Chemical equation for a reaction. They're mostly written for reactions that occur with a solution."

Elijah smiled, "Very good, now answer this question."

Maddie squeezed her eyes shut thinking, _at least he is a good study buddy._

"You're the best." Maddie spoke gazing at Elijah. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Anytime."

Maddie smiled, still gazing. At the moment Elijah was sitting against the couch, his arm around Maddie's shoulders. She was laying awkwardly, kind of slouched against him, her back to the couch. But she wasn't uncomfortable, at least not yet.

"The best study buddy ever."

"Glad that I could be of help."

"You were, thank you. I probably would have gone crazy had I been at home still, trying to study."

"We wouldn't want that now."

"No, we wouldn't." With that, she rested her head against Elijah. It was quiet for a few minutes. The silence was comfortable for the both of them though. Peaceful thoughts filled Maddie's head. She thought about how much she enjoyed the two of them being able to bask in the ambiance of their little moment.

"Have you seen him?" She suddenly asked.

Elijah, who had been resting his head on top of hers lightly, played with a strand of her hair for a second. "Who?"

"Klaus?" They hadn't really talked about him and his arrival to Mystic Falls.

"No."

"Have you searched for him?"

"I know where he is, if that's what you're asking."

Maddie sighed, "So, you are just going to kill him?"

"Pretty much."

"Just like that?"

She understood, kind of. Klaus had done awful things, taking Elijah's family from him. She couldn't imagine how that felt, but, she knew if it came down to it, she could never truly _kill_ Cordelia. Maybe hurt her, but not _kill_ her. "Do you think that you can actually do it though? Kill him? I know that he has done awful things but if it were me, in your place, I wouldn't be able to do it."

"Klaus has taken everything from me." Elijah spoke with a hard edge to his voice.

Maddie didn't want to push him to far, so she just nodded, leaning her head back against his shoulder. She was going to leave it there, for now. It just didn't sit right with her. She was trying to make herself understand not all siblings had a good relationship like her and Cordelia.

"Have you spoken to Damon?" This snapped her right out of her thoughts.

Bitterly, she responded, "No." Whatever friendship they had Maddie had considered over. She made sure to avoid spots she knew Damon would most likely be, just so she wouldn't have to see him. So the grill was basically off limits, not like that was her hangout spot anyways.

"Do you plan on it?"

"No."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

"You already know."

"Not everything."

"It doesn't matter what happened," Maddie said, the feelings of how she felt that day were coming back to her. "All that matters is that Damon and I will never be friends again."

"You will forgive him."

"Not this time." _I won't_ , she said together. She wanted to change the subject. No Klaus. No Damon. "So, summer is coming."

"Indeed."

"What were your plans?"

"Nothing interesting."

"Tell me."

"I don't know, I might have to leave for awhile."

"You would come back though, right?"

"Well I'd have to," Elijah leaned down toward her. "There is this girl who has captured my full, undivided attention."

"Does she have name?"

"She does, but she doesn't like it."

"Hm, do I know her?"

"You just might."

"Why does she have your attention?" Maddie bit her lip, trying to seem a bit seductive.

"She is beautiful."

"Mhm." Her fingertips danced across part of his shirt.

"Very smart."

"What else?" Her voice came out as a light whisper.

"Kind."

"Yeah?"

"Too nice."

"She might have to stop that," by this time, Elijah had began leaning down and Maddie was half laying down. She was anticipating a great makeout session.

"Yes, she will." Elijah swopped in at that point, hungrily kissing Maddie's lips. He devowered them hungrily and she had no objections. She opened her mouth to him, letting his tongue graze hers. She had no complaints about him tongue dominating hers. She let out a slight moan. She loved their makeouts.

Oh yeah, best study buddy.

* * *

"How was A.P. Chem?" Janette asked Maddie.

"Awful."

"Are you home?"

"I was pulling in the driveway the first time you called."

"Alright."

"When do you have practice?"

"Two-thirty."

"Go take a nap."

Maddie looked at the clock, that was in the kitchen. "I only have like an hour and a half, not even."

"You can take an hour nap."

She chuckled, "I'll just watch Netflix and eat."

"Alright, rest! You had a hard test today."

"Love you mom."

"I love you too."

Maddie left the kitchen, a bag of grapes in her hand and she went into the living room, plopping herself down on the couch. She laid back, eating grapes, eyes closed. It didn't take long for her phone to start buzzing. With a sigh she checked to see who it was, Cordelia.

 **Cordelia- How was the test?**

 **Maddie- It wasn't as bad as I thought it might be.**

 **Cordelia- See, I'm sure your study buddy helped! ;)**

 **Maddie- Hush you.**

 **Cordelia- Did you RSVP me for Katie's sweet 16?**

 **Maddie- Of course.**

 **Cordelia- It's the week after my birthday right?**

 **Maddie- Yeah, speaking of birthday, what do you want?**

 **Cordelia- Your love.**

 **Maddie- Keep dreaming ;P**

Cordelia would be home soon, about a week and a half and then she was done with college. Well at least her first year, then she would be back home. From what Maddie understood her mom was planning on having a party at the house for Cordelia, or some type of gathering. Her mom had brought it up and she was sure she would want to finalize everything before Cordelia came back home.

She would have to ask her later.

At this point she was just ready for the summer. After A.P. tests were over, school would fly by quickly. The last couple of weeks would just be relaxing time, she would take exams and then summer. Yeah, the summer assignments would suck but at least she would have two whole free months off. She planned on babysitting Hallie some more; it gave her a sense of normalcy.

 **Cordelia- What are you getting Katie?**

 **Maddie- No idea, any suggestions?**

 **Cordelia- Nope. You are closer to her than I am. I will just send you money and then just get her something for me and I'll sign the card when I get home.**

 **Maddie- We can go shopping when you get back … with mom and dad's credit card.**

 **Cordelia- And everyone thinks that I'm the bad one.**

 **Maddie- You are.**

 **Cordelia- Not possible.**

 **Maddie- Whatever you say sister, how is the boy toy?**

 **Cordelia- Nathan is perfect!**

 **Maddie- Is he going to be here for your birthday?**

 **Cordelia- He's going home first then coming.**

 **Maddie- Nice.**

 **Cordelia- Make sure that whatever mom plans is fun! And involves the pool.**

 **Maddie- Who said mom is planning something?**

 **Cordelia- She always plans me a good party.**

 **Maddie- Whatever you say.**

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

"Seriously?!" Maddie wondered aloud. She pushed herself off the couch, falling on her knees. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself before going to the door. _Classic._ Looking through the little peephole, she spotted a guy with flowers.

Interesting.

"Maddison Bennett?"

"That's me," Maddie spoke awkwardly.

"You have a delivery."

Maddie examined the flowers. They were beautiful. Knowing that vases were in the kitchen cabinet, she carried the flowers and laid them on the counter. She filled a beautiful pink vase with water before putting the flowers inside. She took the card and examined it for a second. She hoped they weren't from Damon. There was no way she was going to to forgive him.

 _No, not Damon,_ she told herself. _He would irritate you with text messages first._

She opened the card.

 _Maddison,_

 _I have heard so much about you._

 _I hope that we finally meet soon._

 _I won't wait to long._

 _-Klaus._

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the favorites, follows/alerts and reviews. They mean so much to me!**

 **Please favorite, follow/alert and review**

 **Especially REVIEW!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, hope you all liked this chapter.**

 **Chapter Summary: Maddie is stressing out about her A.P. Chemistry exam so she goes to Elijah for a study buddy. The next day she recives flowers from an unlikely person.**

 **Next Chapter: Expect some of the Mystic Fall gang and the planning for Cordelia's birthday party!**


	16. Chapter 15: Truth

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Lady Wesker- Thanks so much for reviewing. All my friends in A.P. Chem absolutely dreaded it, good think Elijah was there to help Maddie out ;)**

 **NicoleR85- Thanks so much for the review! I plan to have Maddie and Damon get into it soon and of course Maddie and Elena as well. You will see some of Stefan in this chapter! :) I hope that you enjoy! :)**

 **Caladheil999- Here is your update! :) Sorry for the wait, I hope that you love this chapter! Let me know what you think.**

 **kineret- Thank you so much for the review! :) And yes, Elijah is the best. Klaus will be coming soon!**

 **RenTenTen- Thank you so much for reviewing! Gotta love Klaus :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **blue-lily295- Thanks so much for the review, glad that you are still following the story! I hadn't planned on her telling Elijah about what Damon said to her but I might, we shall see :) Hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 15 ~ Truth**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"Alright, let's plan."

Maddie chuckled at her mom. Because of the exams Maddie wasn't actually doing anything in her classes, so today she didn't go. She went for the morning and then she was signed out by her mom, who took half of the day off. It was a Thursday and the two of them had went out to a Starbucks, outside of Mystic Falls. They had gone shopping for a bit and then went to talk about Cordelia's birthday celebration. Her dad was at work, he had the day off but had been called in for a major surgery early that morning. From what Janette told Maddie it went okay and Christian would be home late that night or early in the morning.

Maddie had a pen and paper and her Pinterest account open. "What do you want to do?"

When it came to Bennett parties, Janette was fully in charge. She loved it. The planning, sometimes the cooking, making sure decorations were perfect, it was just her thing. Even more she loved the shopping for it. Christian absolutely hated that part but his wife didn't care, and his daughters, the little traitors, encouraged her.

"Well, we definitely need to make sure people bring bathing suites, considering we are putting the pool to good use."

"Alright, bathing suites," Maddie spoke, writing it down on her little notepad. "Gives us an excuse to go to Victoria's Secret," Maddie spoke hinting.

"Mhm, don't you have enough bathing suites?"

"Yeah, but this a special occasion."

"I want to go to T.J. Maxx later so we can find you a bathing suite there."

Maddie just chuckled. Her mom was obsessed with that store. "Are you cooking or just gonna hire caterers?"

Last year when Cordelia had turned 18, the Bennett's had thrown her a party at one of their favorite Pizzeria's. The place was filled with friends and family, eating delicious food, great music and just having a relaxing time. Since Cordelia's birthday was in May, majority of the time they had parties outside, every once in awhile inside. Maddie, whose birthday wasn't until November usually did things inside.

"Probably cook. Oh," Janette spoke, an idea obviously had come to her. "I'll have Christian barbecue. It's a good excuse to use the grill which he bought and told me he could use, even though I told him it's just taking up space."

"Isn't it in the garage?" Maddie wondered. She knew it was somewhere but didn't remember it being outside.

"Exactly my point, it's just collecting dust and taking up space."

"Dad says the same about your pocketbooks."

"I don't pay him any attention."

Maddie chuckled, "So I've noticed. Anyways Cordelia would love a barbecue pool party sort of thing. What are you going to do about the guest list?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well who all does she want. I'm sure she hasn't seen some of her friends since graduation or whatever."

Janette nodded her head in understanding. "Did she tell you whether or not Nathan coming with her when they leave school?"

Maddie sighed, "I have no idea. I know that he's supposed to be here for her birthday and that's it."

"I will ask her about all of this when I call her later." Janette said, taking a bite of a brownie she had ordered. "Go on your Pinterest thing and look for some ideas."

Maddie chuckled, taking a sip of her Venti shaken sweat tea lemonade. "Alright, let's see what they have." She grabbed her phone, which had been to the side of her and typed in pool party. She gave it to her mom and let her scroll through, getting some ideas.

"Should we do a night thing? Looks like fun."

"You're doing it on her actual birthday?"

"Since it's on a Saturday, yes. Then the following week we have Katie's sweet 16 party, don't forget."

"How can I forget? I am in her court after all."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Maddie just chuckled. She had went shopping with Katie the other day to look at dresses. Caroline had been there too, talk about awkward. They barley acknowledged one another, which was mainly Maddie's fault. She had no desire to talk about Elijah or anything else along those lines. Caroline took the hint and left her alone. They were going to have to speak though, considering they would be walking together in Katie's sweet 16. Maddie could do it for the night, she was going to make sure that her Katy Kat had the best time.

"Alright, so we will need glow in the dark stuff."

"Why don't you start it at four thirty." Maddie said aloud, "Or five."

"Probably five. I am going to ask Christian."

"Is dad off?"

"He said he already took off, hopefully he doesn't get called in."

"Hopefully."

"We are going to need to go shopping, write this stuff down." Janette instructed. "Glow in the dark stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Like balloons and sticks, whatever we can find or order. After we leave here we are going to stop by some stores. Right down a reminder to make a list of things we'll need from the grocery store."

"So she can have all the party details right?" Maddie wondered, wanting to make sure. She was pretty sure her mom would say yes to that, I mean she did need to talk to Cordelia about stuff anyways, like the guest list.

"Yeah, she can know about the party." Janette spoke dismissively, still looking at stuff on Pinterest.

"Is there something she _shouldn't_ know about?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Just wondering," Maddie shrugged. "What are you and dad getting her?"

"So nosy."

"Why can't I know?"

"You will soon enough."

"I won't tell her!" Maddie insisted. "I promise. I am so good at keeping secrets." _Damon could probably agree to that_ , Maddie thought to herself.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Janette waved her hand. "Oh look how cute these outside lights are," she spoke turning the phone around.

"Dad is not going to be happy about the cost of all this stuff," Maddie said, jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

Maddie grinned, pulling into the perfect parking spot. It was rare she found a great parking spot, she could find good ones but today she had found a great one right in front of the door. She couldn't believe that it was already Friday. Next Saturday it would be Cordelia's birthday and then the weekend after Katie's sweet 16 party. After that May would soon be over, then it would be June and they only had about two weeks of school, testing and then summer began. She found herself excited, for summer to begin. She always got excited but this year it was different. She was well aware that it had a big part to do this her new found relationship. Getting out of her car Maddie made her way inside. She had plenty of time this morning. She had left her house about ten minutes earlier than usual. Going inside, she made a detour to her locker. Opening it up, she grabbed one of her notebooks. They weren't really doing much with testing going on at the moment. She was basically done in Chem, they had a break, playing board games and stuff in class. However when all tests were done they were going to be doing some more labs before wrapping up the year.

"Hi."

Maddie shut her locker. "Caroline."

"I just wanna talk."

"Really?"

Caroline nodded, "Yeah."

"Fine."

"Can I come over later?"

"No." Before Caroline could say anything Maddie spoke, "My mom is going to be home. I prefer not to talk about certain things in front of her and I have lacrosse after school."

"Good job on the win Tuesday."

"Thanks."

"Top three now, exciting." It was obvious she was trying to make conversation.

"Yeah it is. You should have played."

"I haven't played lacrosse in forever."

"You haven't played since Freshman year."

"Yeah, forever."

"So, can you come over after practice?"

"And whose going to be there?"

"Just me, I promise."

Maddie contemplated, "Fine."

"Okay."

"I'll text you when I get out of practice."

"Okay," Caroline said, sounding like her bubbly self. It was kind of nice to hear, Maddie had to admit.

Nodding, Maddie let out a breath. "Bye."

"Bye."

Maddie began walking off to her first period class. Not many people were in the hallways, then again she was early. She had turned a corner when she felt someone grab her arm. With reflexes, she spun around quickly, ready to swing and scream until she saw that it was just Stefan.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Considering everything that's going on, that was awfully dumb of you."

Stefan frowned, "Sorry."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Alright, talk."

"How are you?"

Maddie frowned, "What?"

"How are you?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Mhm." There was a short pause. "Why don't you tell me what you really want Stefan."

"I would like to speak with Elijah."

"And you're coming to me because ..." Maddie trailed off before letting out a fake laugh. "Oh yeah, because I'm dropping my panties for him, right," she sneered.

"Damon was out of line when he said that."

Maddie just rolled her eyes. "I don't care about Damon." _Not anymore._

"He misses you."

"I doubt that. And even if, doesn't matter. Wanna know why? I don't miss him."

"You don't have to pretend."

"Who says I'm pretending? I've been doing fine without him, if you haven't noticed."

"Listen, I really would like to speak with Elijah."

"So go find him."

Stefan frowned. "Please. You know I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't important."

"Fine. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Maddie nodded and began walking away.

"Maddie?"

She turned.

"I don't think of you like that. And neither does my brother, he's just hurt." With that Stefan turned and walked away.

* * *

 _Ding dong._

"Coming," Maddie heard Caroline yell. She sighed. She was close to canceling this little "talk session" that Caroline wanted to have. Practice had been a tough one, but then again there next game was not going to be easy. Final three. If they won they would continue their undefeated season and make it to the final two and then hopefully become champions. They had to be ready. Maddie's lacrosse pini had dirt stains all over it, not like she cared, her hair was sticky, she was sweaty and it was obvious that she was tired.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"C'mon in," Caroline spoke with a smile on her face as she moved to the side, allowing Maddie access to walk in. Caroline closed the door before walking Maddie into the living room. "Sit, please."

"I'd rather not, as you can see I'm not exactly clean."

Within a second Caroline flashed out of the living room, into the kitchen and grabbed a chair. "Sit."

Maddie slightly chuckled before sitting down. "Right, vampire abilities."

"Yeah, they come in handy every once in awhile." Maddie just nodded. "I miss you." Caroline blurted out. Maddie went to say something but she was cut off, "No, let me finish! I know that things haven't been the easiest and for that, I'm sorry. I never meant to almost leave you, I swear. I just, I just wanted to get out of there, and … I'm sorry." Maddie looked into Caroline's eyes. She seemed genuine.

"I'm over it."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, but at the same time I want you to know that I do not regret distancing myself from you." She noticed the frown that laminated over Caroline's face. "It's good to feel normal. I missed our friendship, yes, that I will not deny. But I do not miss being out of the supernatural drama."

"How can you be out of it if you're dating Elijah."

 _There it is_ , Maddie thought. She was waiting for that to come up. And now there it was. "He doesn't involve me in this doppelganger, supernatural, werewolf, vampire mess! If you must know."

"How did you two meet?" Caroline wondered.

"I met him when Damon left me in that stupid house, after Rose kidnapped me."

Caroline nodded, "That's what Da- I was told."

"Go on ahead, say it! That's what Damon told you. He probably told you I was some dumb slut too, right?!"

"No." Caroline said, but she had too looked away. Maddie was sure if that's not what had come out of Damon's mouth something else had. She was sure that she probably didn't want to know.

"Well I am sure you have something to say about it to me so go ahead! Spit it out!"

"I don't know what to say." Caroline spoke honestly. "I want to understand, I do, but I don't." Maddie was ready to go at that point. She didn't feel like arguing. "But at the same time, I trust your judgment. I don't think you would be sneaking around with Elijah if you didn't feel something for him."

"You sound sympathetic."

Caroline shrugged, "Well, you know how it goes in this town."

"I do, that's the problem."

"Can you tell me about it. Your relationship I mean. With Elijah."

Maddie wasn't ready to let her guard down, not yet. "Why, so you can run back to Damon?"

"I don't like Damon."

"No, but you are one of the many people up Elena's ass."

"Elena is my friend." Caroline defended. "But so are you. And while I am there for her, I am also going to be there for you." Maddie met her eyes, "I mean it."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I do. And if Damon doesn't like it, he can kiss my ass."

Maddie let out a slight chuckle. "Ha. He might stake you if you say that to him."

"Stefan wouldn't let him." Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Not only is he the good brother, we have become friends."

"You and Stefan?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Interesting."

"So, should I order pizza? We have a lot to talk about."

"I want Pepperoni."

"One large pizza, half pepperoni coming up."

Caroline and Maddie had a long talk. Maddie told her about meeting Elijah, getting to slowly know him and then eventually just becoming a thing, that even she didn't understand yet. Caroline opened up about the love triangle she was facing with Tyler and Matt. She then told her about the dance and how Bonnie was pretending to be, well dead to benefit everything with Klaus.

Maddie didn't say much about it though.

It was better that way.

Not only did she not know what to say, she didn't know what to think or feel. She did want to speak to Bonnie though.

"I'm guessing she's mad at me too." Maddie commented then.

"I wouldn't know." Caroline said, it sounded honest.

After that, Maddie went home. While she had told Caroline some details of her relationship with Elijah she hadn't gone way into it. She wouldn't do that with anyone, but Cordelia. Her sister never let her down in the _trust_ area.

* * *

"Can you hand me the tape?"

Elijah, who had been observing Maddie for the last couple of minutes grabbed the tape from out of the bag that was lying next to him. He handed it to her. She had been sitting on the floor messing with wrapping paper. "What's the occasion?"

"Cordelia's birthday is next Friday."

"Ah. How old will she be?"

"Nineteen."

"Very nice, what did you get her?"

"Well mom gave me her T.J. Maxx card and I kind of went wild with Caroline."

"Caroline Forbes?"

"The one and only."

"When did you find the time to go shopping?"

"During lunch."

"Ah." Elijah nodded, observing some more. "What exactly did you buy?"

"Well my sister loves Michael Kors." Maddie explained. "So I got her a bag and wallet, then went to T.J. Maxx to get her a bikini and giftcard. I have to go by Target later, they have nice birthday cards."

"You're a good sister."

"Aren't I?" She wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah. And what else did you get her?" Elijah wondered, smirking.

"How do you know I got her something else?"

"I have been watching you wrap gifts."

Maddie chuckled, "Ah, okay! You caught me!"

"So, tell me what else you got her."

"It's just a thing with us. Cordelia always spoils me on my birthday and I spoil her back. Just how we are. Not only is she my sister, she's my best friend." Maddie spoke. "I got her some Sephora makeup and then the Ja'Dore set."

"Very thoughtful of you."

"Like I said, she's not only my sister but my best friend."

Elijah couldn't help but feel proud. He knew he found a good one. Maddison was so sweet and caring. That's one of the reasons he was glad her friendship with Damon was over. All he did was use her. And instead of listening to her, he came to his own assumptions and said something that caused her to cry. Unacceptable.

Quietly, Elijah watched Maddie finish. "Alright, so all I need a bag."

"You can leave it here, if you'd like."

"Of course," Maddie grinned, giving him a look. "Now I have a reason to come back."

"You never need a reason." Elijah told her. "Come whenever you would like."

"You mean that?"

"Of course."

Maddie stood. "Let's go do something."

"Like?"

"You wanna go to the beach?"

"The beach?"

Maddie nodded, "Yeah. We can go and watch the sunset." Before he could say no she got up and grabbed his arm, "C'mon. Live a little."

"And what is there to do, at the beach?"

"We can watch the sunset."

"I never took you as the, watch the sunset type of girl."

"I don't do it all the time, but every once in awhile I like too. It's comforting."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"This sunset is so beautiful." Maddie commented. She and Elijah were standing in the gazebo at the beach, she was watching the sunset and Elijah was watching her.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"You're so sweet." Maddie spoke, moving so that she was now facing him. It was only the two of them there, to her happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Brown eyes glazing into green. Leaning up slightly, Maddie planted a gentle kiss to Elijah's lips before pulling away and planting her head on his chest. "I wish things were always this … this peaceful."

"They will be," Elijah noted. "After Klaus is dead."

She said nothing. She still hadn't told him about the letter or anything. Not yet. She was going to though. She didn't want to have secrets, not with him. She decided to tell him on the way back to his place. She just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Stefan wants to speak with you." The words were out of her mouth before she really thought about.

"About what?"

"I don't know, he just told me he needed to speak with you."

She felt him nod. "Right."

"At least they aren't trying to dagger you anymore."

"Well, I'm sure they have something up their sleeves that I'm not aware of."

"Why do you think that?" Maddie wondered, she didn't doubt it in all honesty.

"Well, they aren't the brightest group of people."

"I've noticed." With that the two fell into a comfortable silence, watching the sunset. They stood, wrapped in one another's arms until it became dark.

* * *

"I have something to tell you." Maddie spoke as she pulled into an empty parking spot near Elijah's apartment.

"And what's that?"

Se sighed and then took an unnecessary deep breath. Reaching into her glove box, she searched. Then she found it.

The note.

From Klaus.

She watched Elijah. Not like it really mattered, he was perfect at masking his feelings. If there was anytime that he proved that, it was now. Nothing. She couldn't read anything from his face or body language.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?!" She wondered, astounded. He should not be the one apologizing to her. He didn't do anything!

"If it weren't for your involvement with me, you would never be in this mess."

"Don't do that!" She snapped. "I was already involved by association with the scooby doo gang! You haven't done anything."

Elijah said nothing, "Thank you for the incredible evening. I must go now."

"Wha-," the door had already opened and shut. Maddie watched Elijah's retreating form head for his apartment door.

 _Great Maddie_ , she thought to herself, _just fucking great!_

Maddie considered getting out her car and going in the apartment, so that she can Elijah could talk. She had her hand on the door when her phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey sista!"

She couldn't help but smile, "Hi."

"Bad time?"

Maddie bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to talk to Elijah, however she considered the fact that he was obviously upset about his brother reaching out to her and maybe needed some time to cool off. "No, I'm free. What's sup?"

"Mom told me about my surprise party."

"She works fast." Maddie commented, still gazing at Elijah's apartment door.

"Of course she does and I love the theme."

"Like we knew you would."

"So did you find out what the folks are getting me?"

"Nope."

"What's wrong?" Cordelia wondered. "You sound upset? Who am I punching in the face?"

Maddie chuckled, "Nothing. It's just ... I need a nap. I've had a long day."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

 **Just wanted to say thank you all so much for your support! It means so much! Every time I write for this story I become happy and it's all thanks to you! So thank you! :)**

 **Chapter Summary: Janette and Maddie discuss Cordelia's birthday. They decide to have an outside barbecue and pool party all in one, looking on Pinterest for ideas. Caroline wants to speak to Maddie and she gives in, agreeing. Stefan asks Maddie to get in touch with Elijah for him. Elijah watched Maddie wrap presents for Cordelia before they go and watch the sunset. She tells him about Klaus' message. Elijah, obviously upset about it leaves Maddie alone in her car. She thinks about going after him when Cordelia calls.**

 **On the next chapter ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORDELIA**


	17. Chapter 16: We're Audi

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she** **doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Lady Wesker- Here's chapter 16! I hope you enjoy, thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

 **blue-lily295- Hm, is Caroline trustworthy? We shall see. At first I planned on her being loyal but now I'm thinking of spicing her up a little bit, not sure with her yet. I still planned to have him daggered but he will be a big part of Maddie's senior year, or at least when he is revived ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

 **NicoleR85- Here is your update! Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Caladhiel999- So glad you enjoyed the chapter! Klaus just always popping up ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks so much for the review!**

 **kineret- Thanks so much for reviewing! That damn Klaus, always striking :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 16~ We're Audi**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

They lost.

The undefeated streak had come to an end.

It was a tuff game, as they knew it would be, they didn't make it to the top 3 the easy way. From beginning to end the game was crazy. Both teams were giving their all, especially since both had acquired some injured players. Sarah could only play for one quarter of the game due to her ankle, which was now officially torn and Rachel was out because of a bad knee which she had surgery on the night of the game. Rachel wasn't able to play at all but she wasn't going to miss being there to support her team. Katie did amazing, scoring two goals. Courtney was a great key player for defense, everyone knew but she really stepped up taking over for Rachel who was out. Everyone did their part, especially Maddie who led her team scoring three goals. It just wasn't enough.

It ended in 7 to 5.

In the article that came out the very next day, there were many 'what ifs'. What if Sarah played for more than one quarter? What if Hanna hadn't of fell in the second quarter of the game? What if Rachel played? What if defense was a little tighter? What if Maddie had scored more goals? What if Maddie would have ran faster? What if Maddie had been more alert? What if Maddie … What if Maddie … What if Maddie …

And that 'what if' is what would haunt Maddie.

* * *

"They are a good team." Cordelia noted.

"Yeah, they have great potential."

"You did good out there." Cordelia stated. "You know dad is seriously considering suing that James Emerson guy."

James Emerson, the guy who wrote an article on the end of the girls winning lacrosse streak. Everyone in Mystic Falls had read the article he wrote. Though many thought it was bullshit, some of the comments under supported his accusations about the 'what ifs'. Maddie's parents had been furious at the article, especially considering the blame was mostly going towards there daughter, when in fact there was no one to blame. The other team was just better. And that's why they were in the top two right now, about to go home Champions.

"Dad needs to just leave it alone."

"No he doesn't actually. Dad should sue. What that guy is an idiot and obviously has never played sports before. You guys did amazing, I'm kind of jealous that I wasn't out there with you."

Maddie almost smiled. She watched the field. She watched the clock go down. She studied Alexis Bowell as she ran down the field, and took a final shot. And then it was over. They were Champions.

"Go sharks." Maddie said looking at Cordelia.

After the game, Maddie and Cordelia made their way to the local supermarket in Mystic Falls. They had been instructed by Janette to go and pick up the food for Cordelia's party, which was tomorrow. Janette had given them a list of food and cash. Actually there were two lists. One for the party and then another one for their house. She had given them the list and cash before they left the house to go and watch the Championship game.

"Did you get the sauce?"

Looking over the huge list that had been created, Cordelia met her sister's eyes. "Um … yeah, got it. We are almost finished with both lists actually. We just need to get dairy products, meat and snacks. Then we are all done."

"What meat do we need?"

"Stuff for tomorrow's barbecue really. Burgers, hot dogs, steaks and chicken. You know she is probably going to end up sending us out tomorrow to get more stuff though." Maddie chuckled, very true.

"Alright, I can go get meat and dairy. I'll meet you in snacks."

"Do you want the cart?"

"Nah, I'm good." With that she started off towards the meat section. She looked at labels before picking up things, she didn't want her mom telling her she had gotten the wrong things. She made sure to grab at least 4 of each thing, she probably should have taken the cart. By the time she got everything her hands were full.

"Basket love?"

Maddie turned around. Behind her stood a tall guy. Short blonde hair. Full lips that looked a bright pink lips. "Oh, no thanks. I can make it back to my sister."

"I insist." He spoke smiling. Maddie noticed how he examined her. She shrugged it off though. He probably thought she was crazy for thinking she could carry all that shit and not need something to help her hold it.

 _Just take it,_ her inner voice said. "Thanks. I appreciate that. Although, had I took the cart I would've been better off."

"Glad that I could be on assistance."

"Thanks."

"No problem," with that he walked off. Maddie smiled going to get the dairy products they needed. By the time she got to snacks, Cordelia seemed to have it all.

"Caved and got a basket?"

"No actually," Maddie said, walking to get online with her sister behind her. "Some guy gave it to me."

"How nice of him."

The person in front of them online didn't have much, so they were able to start loading their stuff quick. Maddie began to bag the food after it was scanned.

"Alright, how much?" Cordelia wondered when everything was done.

"Nothing," the lady with the name tag, Sue said, smiling.

"I'm sorry?"

Maddie frowned from where she stood.

"It's already paid for?"

"How's that possible."

"It's paid for."

"Who paid for it?" Cordelia asked, it was obvious from hr tone that she was confused.

"Klaus."

Maddie's heart stopped, she looked around anxiously. But she couldn't see anyone.

"Klaus?"

"Yep, he said it's on him."

Cordelia looked at Maddie. "Klaus?"

Maddie said nothing.

"If you don't mind someone is behind you," Sue said, quite rudely.

"Right." Cordelia walked closer to her sister who had the cart of bagged food. "What is going on?"

"I don't know." Maddie said, pushing the cart and leaving the store. Cordelia kept pace, standing right next to her.

"Isn't Klaus the one everyone is scared of?"

"Yeah."

"Well why is he paying for our groceries?"

"I have no idea," Maddie spoke, loading the groceries into her car, which they were had decided to use for the day.

"Mhm."

"Don't do that."

"Start talking."

Finishing her task, Maddie moved the cart back to where it belonged before getting in. "I don't know what's going on. The day of A.P. Chem, Klaus sent me a thing of flowers and said something along the lines of we'll be meeting soon. Not wanting to have secrets I told Elijah and he wigged out and hasn't talked to me since."

"Suite boy wigged out?"

"Well, not really but kind of." She didn't know how to explain it. "He said that he wanted us to meet and that he wasn't going to wait too long for it to happen."

"That's it?" Cordelia wondered.

"Yeah that's it!"

"Don't get nasty. I'm just saying, I'm a little disappointed."

"And why's that?"

"Well from what you told me, everyone is supposed to be scared of him? He could have at least made the note a bit more … interesting."

"I prefer it not to be interesting."

Cordelia only shrugged. She went to say something else before a vibration sounded in the car. "Where's your phone?"

"In my bag on the backseat," Maddie responded, keeping her eyes on the road.

Cordelia reached into the back, getting the phone. "It's mom. Yes, mom?"

"We just left the grocery store."

"Did you order it already?" There was a short pause.

Maddie asked, "Ordered what?"

"Alright, we are going to go and pick it up. Bye." Putting the phone down in her lap, Cordelia responded, "She ordered food from the grill. She said she paid over the phone and we just have to go and pick it up."

"Great."

Maddie had been avoiding going to the grill. That was Damon's hangout spot and she had no plans on going over there. She didn't want to see him. As she drove she hoped he wasn't there. She considered making Cordelia go in alone but decided against it. She wasn't going to sit there and hide in her car.

"Oh look," Cordelia pointed. "Matt Donovan."

"You didn't know he worked here?"

"I did, just forgot."

They walked over the football player. "Hey Maddie," he said before taking a look and noticing Cordelia. "Cordelia? Back from college?"

"Yeah, first year done."

"How was it?"

"Great, although I'm sure my liver suffered some." Cordelia joked. It was no secret she enjoyed alcohol. She didn't have it all the time though, just at parties. Sometimes she would take a sip of her parents stash.

Maddie and Matt both laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure it'll suffer some more this summer."

"I'm good as long as dad doesn't find out."

"Of course, your mom ordered right?"

"Yeah, don't ask me what though, she didn't tell me."

"No need. I'll be right back."

"Does Nathan know his girlfriend likes to drink?" Maddie wondered jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny, not! Besides I wasn't drinking that much but I wasn't going to not drink either."

Maddie put her hands up in defense. "I'm not judging."

"I know _you_ aren't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You like to let loose too."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, let's stick with that."

Maddie wasn't a stranger to alcohol. She had her fair share but she didn't have it often. Mostly at parties and she made sure she trusted whoever was supposed to be the designated driver. She couldn't even remember the last time she had alcohol in her system. It had been a long while.

"Maddie." The Bennett sisters turned at the same time. Stefan. "Cordelia."

"Stefan." They answered together, he cracked a smile.

"Nice to see you both." The sisters looked at one another, both thinking, _y_ _eah right._

"What do you want?" Cordelia wondered, wanting to get straight to the point.

"I just wanted to say hi. Are you home for the summer?"

"Sure am."

"That's very nice." He turned towards Maddie. "And I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Maddie's eyebrows raised.

"For getting in touch with Elijah for me. I appreciate it."

"He spoke to you?" She made sure to keep her posture and facial expressions the same, while also trying to control her heartbeat. She didn't want to give anything away.

"Yes, I just saw him." She just nodded, not saying anything. How interesting. Elijah could go and talk to Stefan but barley spoke to her since she told him about Klaus. She kind of wished she had kept her mouth shut, even though she didn't want them to have secrets. "And I also wanted to tell you that Damon misses you."

This sparked Cordelia's attention.

"I don't care Stefan."

"He does. I see it. Even Elena can see it. He feels awful about everything.

"So why doesn't he come to me?"

"Because he's Damon."

"Sorry about that guys," Matt said coming into view. "Got it."

Maddie was quick to grab that bag. "Thanks Matt. See you later." She headed out, Cordelia on her heals.

"What's going on with you and Damon?!"

* * *

May 16th, 2015.

Happy Birthday Cordelia.

!9 years old.

Early that morning, Maddie had put together a video for her sister on Instagram. She wrote her a big paragraph, and she even shared it to her Facebook page before putting her phone on her in-table and dozing back off to sleep. When she woke back up, Cordelia's back was facing hers. She smirked and just closed her eyes. She wanted to get as much sleep in as she could tonight before the party later. She was almost on her way back, when she heard a snap and felt a light, like a flash. Squinting, she opened her eyes moving her head to the doorway of her bedroom, where her mom was standing, a grin plastered across her face.

"You two are so cute."

Maddie gave her a slight crooked smile, "Shanks."

"It's thanks." Cordelia grumbled.

"Thanks for coming to snuggle in my bed without permission."

"No problem, anytime." Even though she couldn't see her, Maddie knew that Cordelia was smirking.

"What time is it?" Maddie wondered.

Janette walked in the room, "Happy Birthday sweetheart." She went over to the side of the bed that Cordelia was on and kissed her forehead, before going to sit on the edge of the front of the bed. "Now it's time for you two to get up."

Maddie sighed, before raising herself into a sitting position. "What is it twelve? That's more sleeping time."

"No, it's two."

"Two?" Cordelia yelled, raising herself. "Well we have another hour, party doesn't start until five."

Maddie chuckled, looking at the face her mother was making.

"I can't stand you sometimes Cordelia." Janette spoke with a sigh.

"For what?" Asked Maddie at the same time Cordelia said, "Hey, it's my birthday!"

"So what's your point?"

"Are you wearing a bikini?" Cordelia asked Maddie.

"Yeah, mom got me one where it has like the Aztec design thing."

"She didn't get me one."

"Sucks to suck." Janette commented. "Get up Maddie."

"HA!" Cordelia yelled.

"Why are you still in my bed?"

"Because I like it. I think you stole my mattress when I was away."

Maddie rolled her eyes, smiling. "Now she wants my mattress, hear that mom?"

"Yeah yeah." Janette spoke, getting up and leaving. In under a minute she was back, bag in hand setting it on top of the blanket on Cordelia's side. "Happy Birthday," she spoke before leaving.

"THANK YOU!" Cordelia yelled. "Alright," she stretched. "Time for you to get up."

Maddie hit her with one of her pillows.

"Alright," Maddie spoke, freshly showered coming downstairs. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go out actually."

"Where's dad?"

"Setting up outside." Janette commented, she was in the middle of cooking. "Do you know what time Nathan get's in?"

"Um, I think four."

"Okay, Christian will go and get him."

Maddie laughed. "Yeah right, like Cordelia is going to let that happen."

"Cordelia is going to be here, with us, spending quality time with the women who gave birth to her and her sister."

"Right."

"Alright, so I am going to need you to run to Angie's." I knew she was talking about the bakery. That's the only one mom found acceptable enough for us to get goodies from. I had to admit they had the best type of stuff. "What am I picking up?"

"A cake, some cookies, cupcakes and whatever else your dad ordered."

"Dad ordered it?"

"I trusted him this one time, hopefully he pulls through." Janette spoke, jokingly.

"Alright, anywhere else?"

"No, I will call if I need you."

Maddie nodded. She was in a red shirt with shorts. Her bikini was underneath. Her hair was wet and clinging to her but she didn't really care. She grabbed her keys from the counter where she had left them from the night before and grabbed her sunglasses which were next to them. "I'll be back."

"Thank you."

* * *

Five o'clock came way too fast. At least in Maddie's mind it did. Her mom had a whole arrangement of snacks out for when everyone arrived. There was a place set for the side for people who were bringing gifts. It reminded Maddie of Cordelia's graduation party.

"Maddison Bennett, you've surely grew a couple inches since the last time I saw you." Maddie grinned, Brian Voncannon.

"Brian!" She went over to give him a hug. "How was Stony Brook?" Before she could forget she added, "And it's Maddie, you know that."

Brian chuckled, his blue eyes shinning. "It was great! I got home about two weeks ago, or maybe it was a week and half, not sure."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Where is Blake going?"

"Delaware." A voice called from the front door. In walked Blake Voncannon. Brian's brother. If they stood right next to one another you might think that they were twins. They did look a good deal alike. Maddie took a second to analyze the two. Brian was just a tad taller and his eyes that were blue like Blake's were a tad paler. He probably got it from his mom. They both had short cropped brown hair though. Brian was a grade ahead of Maddie and would be graduating at the end of June, so just a few weeks that would fly right by. Maddie would always consider Blake a friend. Even though they weren't to close, they did speak and occasionally hanged out because of the same group of friends. They joked around and were able to enjoy one anothers company.

"Oh look," Cordelia spoke coming into the entry way of the house. "If it isn't both Voncannon's, coming into my territory. Quick Maddie, we have to go and hide the alcohol."

Brian chuckled. "You're the light weight."

"LIES!"

Blake chuckled, "You're an ass Brian."

"You tell him Blake!" Cordelia said encouragingly. "C'mon, I'll take you guys to the back."

Blake and Brian followed Cordelia while Maddie stayed by the door. She was back and forth between there and the kitchen. Cordelia came back a few minutes later and grabbed some chips and dip. "So many people."

"Just for you."

Cordelia gave her sister a cheesy grin. "I'm an important person, aren't I?"

"Sure," Maddie said but ended up smiling back at her sister. "How did you get all of your high school friends here?"

"I did a group thing on Facebook," Cordelia spoke.

"Are you planning on getting wasted tonight?"

Cordelia smirked. "I'm going to get some alcohol in. I don't know if wasted is the word but I will definitely be having fun."

"I'm not judging," Maddie spoke. "Just wanted to know if I would be holding your head out of the toilet tonight."

"So sweet of you to think about that."

"Sweet is my middle name."

"I don't remember us deciding that," Janette said coming in from outside. "Maddison Sweet Bennett, doesn't mesh well."

"But Maddison Lynn Bennett is perfect, isn't it mom?" Cordelia wondered, smirk on her face.

"Yes it is. So is Cordelia Jayne Bennett."

"Mines is cooler." Maddie spoke.

"Mines? You're English teacher would be ashamed."

"Haha!"

"Alright, so we have appetizers out, food is cooking."

"What about the meat?" Cordelia asked. "When is dad getting back?"

"He is on his way home, I called him."

"You know, considering Nathan is my boyfriend I really should have been the one to go and pick him up from the airport." Janette paid no attention to Cordelia as she checked on the food she had in the oven. "She isn't even listening to me, how rude."

"Go socalize with the guests!" Janette spoke, picking things out of the refrigerator. "This is your party after all."

"Which my amazing mom is throwing for me."

Janette couldn't help but smile, "You are so sweet."

"Kiss ass," Maddie said to her sister.

"MADDISON LYNN!" Cordelia laughed, starting for the door that led to he backyard. "You are never going to get a man with that mouth." Janette scolded.

Cordelia gave her sister a look before departing. It was that, _if mom only knew,_ look.

"Alright, when Christian get's here I need you to keep your sister busy."

"Does this have something to do with her gift?"

"It might."

"Can you please tell me?!" Maddie asked. She wanted to know, badly. "I'm not going to tell her, besides I am going to know in like an hour or two."

"You'll see in an hour or two. Help me with the potato salad."

"Only because you are occasionally nice to me."

Janette chuckled. "You are too much, but I love you."

"I love you too mama."

* * *

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Maddie was going back and forth between helping her mom and going out and talking to people. Cordelia was in the pool with some of her friends, some people were talking at the tables out, others were playing games.

"How are you Maddie?" Asked Jamie Pang. She was a friend of her moms from work and also her teacher back from elementary. She had Cordelia as well.

"Hi!" Maddie spoke hugging Mrs. Pang. "I'm good, how are you Mrs. Pang."

"Oh please, call me Jamie," she spoke waving her hand. "I'm great. Can't wait for school to be over so I can enjoy summer."

"I would feel so weird saying that, but I'll try." Maddie responded with a smile.

"How's school?"

"Good. Just like you, can't wait for summer to hurry up and get here."

"What are your plans?"

"Hangout, relax, summer assignments, babysit."

"Yeah," Jamie sat up straighter. "Janette was telling me you babysit for one of Christian's co-workers."

Maddie nodded, "Are you like full time?"

"They call when they need me."

"So I can snag you too?"

Maddie was shocked. She forgot that Mrs. P- Jamie had kids. Then again it wasn't like she had any when she was her teacher. "Sure."

"Oh good!"

"How many kids do you have?" Maddie wondered. She hoped she wasn't coming off as nosy.

"I have two now," Jamie spoke, excited. "Sit, I will show you some pictures."

Maddie smirked, taking a quick seat. She waved at Alyssa and Donna, two more of her mom's friends that were there. They had tried to help Janette but she made them go relax outside. Maddie noted the alcohol they had around them. Not bad but still there. She did a quick look around and could see their husbands over at another table talking. She smiled to herself, this was gonna be a great night.

"Alright so here is Benjamin," Jamie said, showing Maddie a picture of her son from her phone.

Maddie gushed, "He is so adorable! I have to meet him. How old is he?!"

"He will be three at the end of August." Jamie said sweetly, before sliding to another photo. "And here is Alexandra."

"She's so cute. How many months?" Maddie wondered. From the photo it was obvious she wasn't a toddler quiet yet.

"Seven. I'm starting to loose the baby weight."

"Oh stop!"

"Tell her Maddie," Donna spoke taking a sip of her drink. "She won't listen to us. She doesn't even look like she's had a baby."

"I'm jealous," Alyssa spoke.

"How is Cooper?" Maddie wondered. Cooper was Alyssa twelve year old son. Her only child.

"He's good. At a friends house this weekend."

"Nice, nice." Maddie spoke getting up. "I'm gonna go check on my mom. She is probably going crazy."

"Where's Christian?" Donna wondered.

"He went to go get Nathan."

"Oh yes," Alyssa said with a grin. "We've heard all about Cordelia's boyfriend. Can't wait to meet him."

Maddie started to walk off, but not before saying. "He is sweet."

When Maddie eased back into the kitchen, she had a grin on her face. Not from anything that had happened previously but because of what was happening now.

Maddie watched as her sister, who had her back to her and facing the table where the alcohol was. She watched her pick up some bottles and examine them before she put them back down. After a few bottles, she seemed to settle on one since she poured it into her cup. It wasn't a lot. Just a bit. When she turned around saw Maddie she jumped a bit.

"Sneaking up on people isn't cool."

"Sorry," Maddie snorted. "I don't even know why you're trying to hide it," she gestured towards the alcohol table. "You know dad and mom won't say anything unless you embarrass them in front of everyone."

Christian and Janette were not dumb. They were well aware that their children had alcohol. Even though they knew Cordelia was more prone to do it then Maddie, they knew that both of them had a drinks. They had already told Cordelia that if she was going to drink not to get too wasted, especially while their co workers were present but they weren't going to try and stop her from having a sip of something. That would just be a waste of their time. They just wanted her to be responsible. While they hadn't said anything to Maddie about it, they were both aware that she might have something.

"Yeah I know. They won't over it with me yesterday." Cordelia took a small sip of her drink. "Not too bad.

"What is that?"

"It's juice that mom made, I just added a little pinch."

Maddie quirked an eyebrow. "What's the pinch?"

"Sangria."

"Boring."

Now it was Cordelia's turn to quirk her eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I would have went for the vodka."

"Okay, well when the adults are gone and mom and dad go to do whatever, your on." Cordelia held up her drink before having another taste. "It's growing on me." She stated. Maddie went over and had a small sip before shrugging. It was okay. She had better.

Neither one of them heard Christian pull up with Nathan. They heard the door though and just assumed that it was another guest. Cordelia sighed, "I want my boyfriend."

"No fear, I'm here." Maddie grinned seeing Nathan come up behind her sister and kiss the side of her head. "Happy birthday love."

Cordelia spun around giving him a hug before planting a kiss on him.

"Dad alert," Maddie called.

Cordelia broke away from Nathan. Christian walked into the kitchen, "No need to dad alert, I'm cool." He bopped his head.

"Do not ever do that again," Maddie spoke, looking at her dad with all seriousness on her face. "You will scar me."

He only chuckled. "Nathan and I are boys, right Nathan?"

"Don't ever say that again either!" Cordelia spoke. "What happened in that car ride?"

"We bonded."

"Tell me everything later," Cordelia said towards Nathan.

"Like you'll remember. There's no change you'll be sober tonight." Cordelia blushed and Maddie laughed. "We aren't stupid."

"Oh trust me," Cordelia sighed. "I know."

"Now you can start on the meat!" Janette said.

"Can't I socialze first?" Christian joked.

"NO!"

"Tough crowd."

Maddie, Cordelia and Nathan just laughed. Janette pretended to glare at her husbands back as he went outside.

"NO!"

* * *

Christian started the meat a little after he got back. He socialized with his friends as he worked. Janette was able to relax a bit. Maddie just stayed in and helped her. A little after seven everything was done and good to go. Maddie and Janette carried the food outside, with the help of Nathan who insisted he must do something.

"Marry him Cordelia." Janette spoke to her daughter.

"Yeah, marry my boy!" Christian chimed in chuckling.

Nathan grinned. "One day, right babe?"

Cordelia only blushed. Everyone awed. They were too cute for their own good.

Not having breakfast, Maddie filled up her plate. She had a burger, lasagna, some mac and cheese and potato salad. She told herself she would cut back on dessert which was a lie. She would find time to go to the gym later. She sat a table with Cordelia, Nathan, Brian, Blake and Katy-Kat.

"How did the game go today?" Maddie asked Blake, as he played Lacrosse for the boys varsity team at Mystic Falls.

"Over."

"Really?"

"It ended today at two."

"You guys had a great run though."

"Thanks." Blake sighed, "So did you."

"You still playing in college?"

"Yeah, but my football days are over. Just lax now."

"Because lax is life," Brian spoke.

"I thought you stopped playing?" Cordelia wondered.

"Never that." Brian said biting into his burger. Maddie chuckled at the look on his face, like he was gonna marry the piece of meet. "Do you play?" He asked Nathan.

"Yeah."

"Of course, he has to be to be dating Cordelia." Maddie joked.

"Hardy har har." Cordelia took a gulp of her drink. Maddie knew it wasn't the same thing she had earlier.

"Slow down."

"I'm good," Cordelia commented.

"Are you buzzed yet?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"She'll be throwing up before midnight." Chuckled Brian.

"I was never that bad! Besides I'm like a pro now, right babe?" She turned to Nathan who chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before his nose slightly scrunched.

"What did you just drink?"

"I don't know, it was punch with something they had on the table."

"So dumb." Maddie sighed.

"You aren't aloud to insult the birthday girl Maddison! We have been over this already!"

"I don't listen to you when your buzzed."

"I am not!"

"You are."

"You kind of are babe." Nathan murmured in her ear.

"None of you are fun!"

"CORDELIA!"

My sister turned around from her spot in the pool to face our parents. They were both grinning at her. I knew that grin, present time. I had been in a game of lacrosse with Katy Kat and some other people when my parents got Cordelia and everyone elses attention.

"We have something for you."

Cordelia smiled, getting out of the pool. I walked over to them, as did some others.

"Now, we have to put this on you," my mom spoke holding up a blindfold.

"Oooh, blindfold. What's the big surprise?!"

"Not alcohol," dad chuckled. If you stood to close you could smell it.

Some others around us who had heard laughed. She really wasn't bad. I'm sure she would be getting her drinks on later when more people cleared out.

"Maddie, walk your sister to the front door but don't open it and don't let her take off the blindfold," my mom told me. I nodded leading her through.

"What did they get me?" Cordelia asked as I helped her through the kitchen and to the front door.

"No clue. I wasn't aloud in on the secret."

"Who'd you ask mom?"

"Yeah."

"That's why. You know you're supposed to go to dad."

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind."

"Obviously."

We waited. I had to back up Cordelia when the front door opened from the outside. Dad held it for us as I guided Cordelia outside. My mouth fell open when I saw the big present.

 _Holy shit._

There it was.

In all it's shinning glory.

The Audi Q5.

Maddie couldn't even move.

"Ready?" She heard her dad say. She was sure her sister was shaking her head but she wasn't paying attention.

"Take off the blindfold."

"OH MY GOD!"

"YO MADDIE!" yelled a wasted Brian. "Do my baby bro a favor and go with him to prom!"

Maddie chuckled, "And you call my sister a light weight."

"She got better during the second semester," commented Nathan, who was holding Cordelia.

"Can you guys get married?" Maddie asked the couple.

"Nathan is my future husband!" Cordelia spoke, turning around, kissing him. Maddie just laughed. She would definitely be taking care of a drunk Cordelia tonight.

* * *

Most people had left already, considering it was almost nine thirty. Maddie had just said goodbye to Katy Kat and now she was in the back. There were about twenty people left. Her parents were inside, probably resting after the long day.

"I guess she isn't a light weight anymore," Maddie said to Nathan. "Good job."

Nathan only chuckled. "You drinking tonight?"

"Probably not."

"Not even a sip?"

"Oh, well yeah I had a sip but I'm not in the mood right now."

"Not judging." Nathan spoke, taking a swing from a beer can.

Maddie was going to say something when her phone started ringing. She didn't have it on her before because she had been in and out of the pool but she had it in her hand when she went to tell Katie goodnight.

"I'll be right back," Maddie spoke, getting up from the table and going inside. "Hey Care, what's sup?"

"Did you know?!"

"Know what?"

"Elena can be saved during the sacrifice!" Caroline exclaimed.

Maddie let out a deep sight. "This is what you called me for?"

"Elena told me and Bonnie today, after she saw Elijah."

 _Yeah, yeah, wait what?!_ "Elijah?"

"Yeah. Stefan has been in contact with him and today he was with Elena and …" Maddie stopped listening. She was so pissed! Actually, that was putting it nicely. She was pissed, livid, angry and most of all she was hurt. Elijah had been blatantly ignoring her but he was hanging out with Elena?!

FUCK HIM.

"That's great."

"You sound upset." Caroline noted. "Is everything alright?"

"Yep," she made sure to pop the P. "Everything is just fine actually."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I gotta go." With that she hung up the phone.

Maddie starred out of her bedroom window for awhile. She was pissed, not understanding how Elijah could cut off communication with her but willingly talk to people who tried to kill him. Just doesn't make sense to her. Sighing, she stood. She was gonna have fun tonight. She was gonna let loose and just enjoy herself.

When she got back outside they were getting ready to play bear pong. "I wanna play."

Cordelia chuckled, "Yeah right."

Maddie picked up a bottle of vodka that was on the table and took a swing. A big swing. A huge gulp actually. "I'm playing."

"Alright sista! About time you let loose."

"Very funny."

The night went on and Maddie kept drinking. She was absolutely trashed by midnight. She really did have no intention on getting that way, but after Caroline told her about how her supposed boy-, well not even boyfriend since it was never official, but her special friend was avoiding her but talking to people that tried to kill him, she needed to let loose. The alcohol was helping her do just that. And she had a lot that she wanted to say, to a certain original vampire.

Phone in hand Maddie made a call to Elijah after she went to go and use the bathroom. She was in her bedroom, door closed. It rang and rang but she only got his voice mail.

"Oh, of course I get your voice mail. Maybe if I was Elena you would pick up. You wanna know something, I really don't appreciate you not talking to me but speaking to Elena and Stefan. Good bye ass whole!"

She called again. No answer.

"Still not answering me?! That's fine because I really don't wanna talk to you. In fact I hate you right now. BYE!"

She called again.

"UGH YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!"

And again.

"You know what, you are the worst fucking person! They tried to kill you! All I did was help you and care for you but you don't talk to me! What kind of shit is that?"

Maddie continued to call, get Elijah's voicemail and she continued to leave voicemails. She had no care in the world. After about half an hour she tossed her phone onto her bed and went back down to the party. There was a bottle of Tequila with her name on it.

* * *

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **First, I would like to say thanks to all of the favorites, follows/alerts and especially the reviews! I can't believe that this story is almost at 100 reviews! It's just crazy to me.**

 **Sorry for the typos, I kind of just eye skimmed this one, I wanted to have something to give you since I have to start summer assignments or I will never do them!**

 **In this chapter ... Maddie's lacrosse team ends up loosing. Maddie and Cordelia go grocery shopping where a special someone lends Maddie their basket. They then head to the grill and see Stefan. Cordelia turns 19 and has a fabulous party. Caroline tells Maddie that Elijah can save Elena in the sacrifice, since Elena just told her and Bonnie. Maddie get's pissed because Elijah has been avoiding her but is willingly communicating with Elena. Maddie gets a bit wasted.**

 **Next chapter ... A prom proposal and puppy talk**

 **HAVE A HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! ENJOY! :)**


	18. Chapter 17: Puppy Love & a very Sweet 16

**Summary: After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **NicoleR85- Thanks so much for your constant support! I appreciate all of your reviews! :)**

 **blue-lily295- Blake and Maddie are just friends. She's Elijahs's haha! Thanks for reviewing and being an avid supporter! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- Janette knows how to throw a party, doesn't she? Can't wait until it's Maddie's birthday! :) And oh Elijah, he's done pissed off the Ms. Bennett, now he has to make it up to her. Thanks for reading and always reviewing! :)**

 **kineret- The party's are always amazing when Maddie's in attendance lol :) Yeah, Maddie's gonna have some regrets and a major hangover, thanks for always reading and reviewing! Hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Caladhiel999- Your constant support on this story has been amazing, thank you! :) I'd rather hangout with Caroline too, she might be insecure and have her annoying moments but at least she's a good person underneath, Elena is just a whiny annoying brat, playing two brothers ... sorry about the rant. Here's your update!**

 **ajahane- Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! :)**

 **KattyByNature- Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope that you are pleased with this chapter! :)**

 **CaptainComplicated- Love that line! Thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 17~ Puppy Love & a very Sweet 16**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

The weekend passed by way to fast. Sunday morning, Cordelia and Maddie both woke up to huge hangovers. Christian and Janette weren't surprised about Cordelia in the least but were a bit shocked about Maddie. She was usually alright after some drinks, they knew she must have taken in a lot of alcohol considering her face stayed in the toilet for hours. Nathan was a little hungover but not as bad as the girls. He spent time with Christian, hanging out, playing video games and they even went fishing. Janette, took care of her girls. She hid the leftover alcohol first. Monday got there way to fast and Maddie was told that she had to go to school. She just wanted to sleep, especially after her face got acquainted with the toilet.

It had been when she got back in bed, around three in the afternoon when she finally looked at her phone. She two messages from Caroline and then one text message from Elijah. She opened the texts from Caroline first.

 **Caroline- Good morning sunshine.**

 **Caroline- You up for hanging out today? We can grab a bite then go to the movies or something?**

Maddie let out a sigh before responding back

 **Maddie** \- **If I wasn't hungover I would say let's go, however, since I just got done throwing up, I'll say let's reschedule that?**

She waited for Caroline to respond, she didn't really wanna see Elijah's messages yet.

 **Caroline- WHAT?! You were drinking? Why wasn't I invited.**

"Who you texting?" A sick looking Cordelia wondered, coming inside. Maddie scooted over in her bed.

"Caroline."

"What does she want?"

"She wants to know why she wasn't invited to drink last night," Maddie chuckled.

"Because it was my birthday and I don't like her."

"You love Care."

"Not right now." Cordelia stated. Maddie loved the loyalty that her sister had for her. Never get's old.

Maddie- Because it was Cordelia's birthday. She isn't your biggest fan.

She rolled around her phone in her hand for awhile. "What you thinking about?"

"Elijah texted, I don't know whether or not to look."

"LOOK!" Cordelia practically yelled. "Why has he finally stopped avoiding you?" She wondered quickly, before adding, "Not that I'm not happy for you and all, just curious."

"I kind of drunk dialed him last night."

Laughter came right out of Cordelia. "Oh my god, ow, that hurt my stomach." She took in a dramatic breath. "You drunk dialed him? What happened?!"

"Caroline called my yesterday and informed me that he has been in contact with Elena."

"Slutlena always striking."

"Tell me about."

"Put your man in check!"

"Technically he never asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh no." Cordelia waved a finger before sighing. "Open his messages."

"I'm scared."

Cordelia grabbed Maddie's phone, "Well ... I'm not!" Maddie made to grab for the phone but Cordelia turned so that her back was facing her. "He left you a text and a voicemail. Which shall we open up first?"

"Neither."

"Text message it is." Cordelia coughed and then lowered her voice to try and make her sound like she had a deeper tone, Maddie guessed she was trying to imitate a guy, "Maddison, after the events from last night I think it is important that we speak. I will await your call." Maddie groaned. She had no plans on actually calling him. "This guy is way to proper. Maddison? Really?! And what's with the, after the events from last night shit, like he was avoiding you, not the other way around!"

"I have no plans to call him."

"I'd be ashamed if you did! Now, onto the voicemail." Cordelia went to the voicemail message and sighed before clicking the play button.

There was a pause before it started, "Good morning Maddison. If you are listening to this then I am going to assume that you received my text message, which was sent three hours ago. I insist that you call me back, we need to speak, immediately. If you plan to ignore me, I have no problem seeking you out, I've done so in the past already." It sounded like there was a playful edge in his tone. "Talk to you soon."

* * *

Monday, Maddie still could feel the affects of the amount of alcohol she consumed but she still went to school. A big part of that, of course, was because of her mom. In the morning, she slammed down her alarm clock before laying in bed. Taking in deep breath, she forced herself out, went to take a shower and then got ready for school. It was nice, considering it was almost June. Actually this would be the last full week of May. Opening her closet she pulled out a black and white stripped dress, the sleeves were short and it hugged her body nicely. She slipped into a pair of sandals before grabbing her backpack and going. It was weird for her, not having to carry her lacrosse stuff.

"Bye mom," Maddie spoke, she was ready to leave and start what she figured would be a hectic day. She just hoped no one screamed in her presence, headache would be a killer.

"Bye, leaving a bit early, aren't you?"

Maddie shrugged. "I have been craving Starbucks."

Janette chuckled, "That strawberry thing your dad bought you yesterday?"

"Yes, I might go after school or during lunch. It depends." Maddie paused, "Tell Nathan bye for me." He would be leaving later that day to go home.

"Of course, be safe."

Smiling, Maddie nodded. "Love you, bye."

She didn't end up going to Starbucks, deciding that she would go later. She made her way to school, going in read to just get the day done and over with. Thankfully, that happened and time went by fast. She went out during lunch and got herself a Venti iced strawberry refresher. It was so good and refreshing, she smiled the whole while drinking. Her classes were easy to finish when she got back to school. She mostly was just getting for end of the year finals. Her Spanish final thankfully wasn't a test but a notebook where they had to travel around and tell what they did. She planned on starting that early. While it was easy, if she waited until the last minute it would be a lot of work.

"Maddie, wait up!"

On the way to her car Maddie stopped, grin on her face. "What's sup Katy-Kat?"

"Hey, sorry to stop you."

"No worries."

"Cordelia's birthday was fun."

"Wasn't it?"

"Your mom knows how to throw a party."

"She'll be flattered that you said that."

Katie smiled. "So, you know how we have a team dinner when the sports season ends?" Maddie nodded. "Do you know what we are doing?"

Maddie shook her head. She honestly had no idea. The season might have ended but they all still kept in touch. They never did discuss their annual team dinner though. It was tradition with every team, and extra important for the seniors that would be leaving. "I'll find out." She chuckled. "I see a team group text in our future."

Katie laughed, "Our group chats are the best."

"Do you need a ride home?" Maddie wondered.

"Nah, I'm going home with Mary."

"Mary drives?"

"The girl actually passed the road test, shockingly." Katie joked.

"So are you excited?" Maddie wondered as they neared the door to exit the building. She felt like it was taking longer for people to leave than normal, but she didn't really care all that much. Either was she was going to end up eventually walking out of the door.

"For the sweet sixteen of a lifetime? As my mom calls it." Both girls chuckled together. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean it will be fun."

"Of course it will, I'll be there."

"You're going to be free the whole day, right?"

"Course Katy-Kat."

"Alright, perfect."

"Should I go to your house or meet you at the salon?" Maddie wondered. They were going to be getting the whole spa treatment before hand.

"I will ask my mom. I know that we are getting hair and makeup done outside of the venue and then going over there to take pictures before the party begins."

"Whoo hoo!"

They were now nearing the door to the outside of the school. It was still taking a while. Maddie noticed Katie texting someone. Had she been doing the same thing, time might have went by a smidge faster. She didn't really mind the line too much, it was just that the school's air conditioning wasn't working at the moment and it was blazing hot. Being in close proximity with a whole bunch of sweaty people wasn't helping her either.

"People don't know how to walk in this school," Maddie commented.

Katie only chuckled, "You are never wrong. We are almost outside." She spoke as they got to the door. Maddie took in the heat outside, thankful her car had air conditioning.

Maddie noticed a whole crowd of people still standing. She huffed. Someone yelled her name out loud, but she wasn't sure who. With that the mass crow separated into people standing on the left and right. She and Katie were in the middle, some people behind them. She looked ahead and first just saw the yellow school buses, but then she made out the people standing in a line in front of the buses. She could see Blake, he was standing there with a sign. She wasn't sure whether to walk or get out of the way. Katie gave her a little nudge so she walked forward.

 **MADDIE, LET'S L A X**

 **AT PROM TOGETHER?!**

"The boy did good," Katie murmured, next to Maddie. She had her phone out, recording the whole thing.

"So," Blake said after awhile. "Prom?"

It was dead silent. A million things ran through head. Not even a million, just one really. Elijah.

 _Say yes,_ a part of her said. Elijah only wants to talk to you because of the voice mails you left him. _Before that he wasn't interested in you._

Another part of her said, _say no! It's only going to complicate things._

"Of course I'll go to prom with you."

Blake smiled and gave Maddie a hug. She smiled back. A whole bunch of people starting clapping and then there were noises of "aww" all around. Maddie smiled looking around at everyone.

Katie came over and took Maddie's phone. Maddie frowned until Katie held it up at the two of them, "Smile you too." Blake and Maddie stood next to one another, sign help up tall, grinning. Maddie felt the flashes of other people, but didn't care. She was sure she would see it on many people's Snapchat accounts later. "Super cute, you guys are adorable. I will send you the recording later, I know your mom will want to see it."

"Just friends," chuckled Blake and Maddie nodded. They both knew that they were just friends, that is one of the reasons she didn't mind saying yes to him. He knew that they wouldn't end up dating or anything. She would never want to give someone the wrong idea.

"Am I aloud to keep the sign?" Maddie asked, smirking. You could see her dimples.

"Of course. Brian helped me make it."

"Of course he did," Maddie said, thinking about how drunk he had gotten at her house. Then again they were all pretty wasted, except the designating drivers … like Blake.

Maddie held the sign in her hand and got her phone back from Katie. She was congratulated by people passing by and she nicely thanked them. Looking around, she couldn't help but notice the scooby doo gang. All of them. Well, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt. She did like Matt though, he wasn't bad. They were all watching. Their expressions ranged from Elena's confusion to Caroline's joy. She met Caroline's eye and waved. Caroline came over to where they were standing.

"That was so cute, oh my god! I'm coming prom dress shopping with you!"

"Me too," chimed Katie.

"It's a date." Maddie chuckled.

"I gotta get out of here," Blake said after awhile. Maddie nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Maddie nodded.

"SO CUTE!" Mary spoke giving Maddie a hug. "You were so shocked."

"You knew?!"

"Of course. The whole team was in on it! We all left class early to make sure it went off perfect and that it did." Mary grinned. "We were all in the front row, watching. We all got it on video too."

"Of course."

"And this little mastermind," Mary said looking at Katie did great, letting us know when you guys were gonna be here."

"Oh really?" Maddie wondered with a quirked eyebrow.

"Love you too." Katie spoke. "We'll see you later."

"Bye."

With a sigh, Maddie went over to her car. She unlocked it and put her backpack down on the floor in the back and put the poster on the backseat. She closed the door, ready to get in the front seat and go home.

"That was cute." She looked. Stefan was parked right next to her. _Wonderful._

"Yeah, Blake is a sweetheart."

"He is a sweetheart," spoke Elena. She was standing beside Stefan, her resting bitch face in tact. Maddie could tell she was going to start, just by her tone talking about Blake being a sweetheart. She mentally prepared herself. "Which is why I hope he doesn't get killed."

Maddie was immediately on the defense, "Excuse me?!"

"I said-," Stefan cut her off. "What she means is, she doesn't want Elijah to," he scratched the back of his head, "you know, get upset." He was still scratching the back of his head. It was annoying the shit out of Maddie in all honesty.

"Stop scratching your head like it actually itches!" Maddie snapped, "It's annoying." She took in a slight breath. "And so what if he does get upset? How is any of that your business?" She was looked directly into the brown eyes of Elena.

"Blake is a nice guy and because he decided to try and get involved with _you_ he could get killed!"

"Blake is going to be fine!" Maddie stated. Elena huffed. "And not that it's any of your business, we are not _involved_ as you put it. We are friends." She made sure to state this fiercely. "And correct me if I'm wrong but I think it's _you_ that people end up dying around?! And I'm definitely nothing like you, especially when it comes to romantic relationships."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't string people along." Maddie stated clearly. Some people had looked over, noticing the two girls bickering. Stefan looked uncomfortable.

"I'm not stringing anyone along!"

"Oh really? So what do you call your relationship with Damon? Because last time I checked you are just another Katherine!" Elena gasped, Maddie did a fake gasp and nodded her head. "Yeah, I said it! Someone has to tell you about your whorish ways, because sweetheart they aren't flattering. Now if the two of you excuse me, I have things that I have to do that don't involve either of you."

"You do realize that Damon hates you right?!"

"Does it look like I care? And if anything I'm the one that hates him right now!"

With that, Maddie got into her car and drove off. She smiled the whole way home, _I told that bitch,_ was all she could think. She made it home within fifteen minutes. As soon as her car was off, Cordelia ran outside, grin on her face.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"Blake asked me to prom."

"Not that!"

Maddie frowned. "What do you want to know?"

"I heard my baby sister served Elena! I want to know all the details!"

* * *

"They are so precious."

"No." Janette stated. Her tone was clear.

"Why not?!" Wondered Cordelia.

"We don't need dogs."

"Actually they're puppies mom, get it together!" Currently Cordelia and Maddie were sitting in Cordelia's bedroom, looking at puppies. Janette had come in during their search to see what her girls were up too.

"Don't care."

"C'mon mom."

"No."

"Why?" Both girls asked together.

"Because I do not have time to watch not one, but two puppies!"

Excitedly, Maddie spoke, "We'll watch them!"

"No you won't! You might during the summer but once school starts those puppies will be my responsibility."

"NO!" Cordelia and Maddie said together.

"Yes, conversation over."

"But mom-," Cordelia started only to be cut off with a, "NO!"

"We'll take care of them," Maddie pushed.

"Oh yeah?" Janette looked at Cordelia. "You are leaving for college in August. What do you plan on doing, bringing the puppy with you?!"

"Maddie will take care of Lucy for me while I am away."

"Lucy?"

"My puppies name."

"There will be no puppies!"

"We are totally getting puppies," Cordelia said to Maddie, obviously ignoring Janette.

"There will be no dogs in this house!"

"Puppies are different than dogs mom, like how kittens are different from cats."

"THEY AREN'T THAT DIFFERENT!"

"Someone's angry."

"Someone has a talent for annoying her mother!"

"Thou shouldn't yell at their favorite child." Janette just scoffed.

"You know I'm mom's favorite," Maddie joked.

Cordelia rolled her eyes saying, "Thou shouldn't like." She then looked at her computer screen and then looked at Maddie asking,"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"Not sure."

"It doesn't matter, no do-puppies!"

"You do realize that we aren't paying attention, right?" Cordelia wondered with a smile on her face.

"Doesn't matter, I said no."

The smile on Cordelia's face turned into a wide grin. "But dad will say yes."

"Christian doesn't have time to look after puppies either!"

"We can discuss this during dinner."

"He's working late." Janette spoke. "I was thinking about ordering in a pizza, that's why I came up here actually. What do you girls think?"

"I'm cool." Maddie spoke.

"Same, we can eat and look for our future puppies."

"You're so annoying."

"Love you too."

Janette turned to Maddie. "I also came up here to ask you something." Maddie was clueless. "Isn't there something that you would like to share with your mother Maddison?"

Maddie sighed, "Is there something that you would like for me to share with you mother?"

"Well, I was just looking through my Facebook and what do I see? My daughter has been asked to prom. And you know after the excitement wondered off, I wondered why I wasn't called immediately."

"I forgot." Maddie said honestly.

" _You forgot_?"

"Yes."

"You forgot to tell me that someone asked you to prom?!" Janette wondered, her eyebrows now raised.

Maddie shrugged. "Yeah, kind of." Janette wasn't buying it. "It's just been a long day, it just slipped my mind. But Blake asked me to prom and I said yes."

"Are you two dating?"

"NO!"

"Mhm," she spoke, not buying it. "You're telling me he just asked you to prom, out of the blue?"

"Yes!"

"It's true mom," Cordelia spoke. She was still looking at puppies though. "It was Brian's idea actually. Blake needed a date and he and Maddie are friends. Any other girl would have probably thought they were going to be dating Blake for the summer or it was something serious when that isn't the case at all."

"Sure." Janette sounded unsure.

"You should be proud of Maddie though."

"I'm always proud of her," Janette said with a smile, looking at Maddie. Maddie grinned back. "But why in particular should I be proud?"

"She told off Elena Gilbert!" Maddie groaned. This was not something that she wanted to be going over at the moment. She glared at her sister.

Janette pulled over one of the bean bag chairs Cordelia had in her room and sat down. "Details, I need details!"

It was no secret that her girls weren't fond of the Gilberts, but for Janette to hear that her sweet little Maddie had went off on someone had her interested. She wanted to know everything.

"Well," Cordelia drawled out looking away from the puppies. "Elena got all in Maddie's business and Maddie told her off."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that serious."

"Obviously it was if I had people telling me about it."

"Who even told you?"

"You remember Emily Preston?" Maddie nodded. "She was picking up her brother who is a freshman and she heard. She texted me and told me me that she didn't know you had it in you and I told her of course you did, you are the sister of Cordelia Bennett after all."

"Such big shoes to fill," Maddie responded sarcastically.

"Did she cry?" Janette asked, thinking of Elena. She had no opinion on the girl really. She didn't know her. She felt bad for her and Jeremy, because of the death of their parents but really had no opinion on the two orphans.

"No, at least I don't think so. That's a question for Stefan."

"Stefan let you tell off his girlfriend?" Cordelia wondered.

"What was he going to do, snap my neck in front of a whole crowd of people?" Maddie wondered sarcastically.

Janette flinched a bit. It was quiet, dead silence for a few minutes before she spoke. "Sometimes I wonder if Christian and I did the right thing."

"What do you mean?" Maddie wondered curiously.

"I don't regret falling in love with him and marrying him. That would mean regretting you girls and the amazing life we have built together." Janette spoke. You could hear the honesty in her voice. "But sometimes I wonder if we should have left. You know took you girls and moved far, far away from this town."

"Why would you want to do that?!"

"This town is like the town of the undead!" Janette snapped. "Vampires and witches!"

"Don't forget the werewolves," Cordelia chuckled causing Janette to glare at her.

"Oh right, _how could I possibly forgot that_?!" The sarcasm was dripping from Janette's voice. "At one time, I wanted us to all go. Christian was always a phenomenal doctor, he could work anywhere and with some time I could have gotten a teaching position somewhere. I didn't mind being a stay at home mom anyways until you were both settled in elementary school."

"Did you ever consider leaving us?" Maddie wondered. "Like how Abby left Bonnie?"

Janette frowned. "Absolutely not! Leaving you girls was never an option." She stated fiercely before adding, "leaving Christian was never an option either. I don't understand Christian's sister. Abby is just, well she is an idiot to give up the family she had!"

"Love you mama." Both girls said together.

"I love you both too. My annoying girls." She looked at Cordelia when she said that part. "My smart, beautiful, annoying girls, who I am very proud of."

* * *

While lacrosse was over, Maddie still wanted to feel like she was staying fit. So everyday after school she found herself going on a jog. Since Cordelia had been home she usually accompanied her, however today she wasn't. It was Wednesday and it was blazing hot. Therefore Maddie had changed out of her school outfit into a Nike sports bra and shorts before slipping on her shoes. She made sure she had her ear buds in as she ran around her neighborhood. Cordelia was out wherever doing whatever and she didn't feel like waiting. She knew that if she didn't go right then and there she most likely wouldn't go at all.

Her run was a good one. She could feel her heart pounding as she ran faster and faster, the good music was one reason, another was because she wanted to finish as quickly as possible to go home, shower and take a long nap.

When she finally was finished she walked back to her house. Not all the way. As soon as she saw her house, she began walking. She was halfway there when she stopped. It was a small sound, nonetheless, she still heard it. A little crunch. Like feet moving against the the dirt and leaves in the woods. She focused back on her house, walking fast, almost jogging. She felt the eyes on her. She bit her lip, seeing that no one was home. Fuck! She ran up the stairs and stopped at the door. Someone was behind her. She knew it, she heard it.

 _FUCK!_ Was all she could think. She wondered if it was a vampire or werewolf. Or maybe it was Klaus, either way she knew she was screwed.

Not thing about it, she spun around. There he was. She frowned. It was the guy, the one from the grocery store. The one that had given her the basket.

He smiled at her, all she did was open her mouth.

And there they stood. Two people, staring at one another. One confused and at the same time scared. The other enjoying every minute of what was occurring.

"Are you going to say anything?" Maddie spat out. Nothing. "Right, so you just stalk me and then don't speak."

"I wouldn't call it stalking, love. I've just been curious."

"Curious? About plain old me?" She spoke slowly. "Who are you?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Before could say anything, the man across from her titled his head and then he was gone. He disappeared at the same time her house door swung open, causing her to jump as she looked to see who had been in her house. "DAD?!"

"What's wrong?" Christian asked worried.

"Nothing," she tried to play it off. "Nothing, I just dropped my iPod and I didn't know that you were home. Freaked me out," she chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I got here awhile ago."

"Nice." Maddie spoke, walking inside. Her dad was still giving her a weird look but other than that said nothing. "I'm sweaty, I'm gonna go shower."

Christian just nodded, "Alright. After that come downstairs. We'll find something to watch on Netflix."

"Right."

She began walking up the stairs, trying to control her shaking when he called her, "Maddie!" She turned. "Are you sure your alright?"

She didn't trust her voice, not then. "Yeah, I'm good." With that she ran to her bedroom. Closing the door, she stood there, heart racing, mind pondering. After a minute she stood, her dad definitely knew something was up and she didn't want him getting too suspicious so she had to continue on. With that she went over to her in table. She noticed her phone non-stop blinking.

She had a three missed calls and one voice mail. All from Elijah.

Sighing, she opened it up.

"Maddison, this childish act of yours is getting old. Call me. We have a lot to discuss and it needs to be done face to face, as I'm sure you already know. You can only avoid me for so long."

 _Funny,_ Maddie thought. You were the one avoiding me until I drunk dialed you.

The last thing she wanted to do was argue. Especially after that man was behind her. There was something about him. Something about the way that he spoke. She felt like she should know him. She felt like, in a way she did know him. Something about the way he spoke to her. Like she had known that style of language.

She played his words over in her head, _"I wouldn't call it stalking, love. I've just been curious."_

Curious ... curious ... curious ...

 _She took in a gulp of air. She wasn't positive, but she had a strong feeling, a very strong feeling that she had just met the man that Elijah was trying to keep her away from. It wasn't just what he said but how he eyed her, like he was studying her._

"Klaus."

* * *

Maddie slammed her fist down on her alarm clock Saturday morning. Typically, she just used her phone for an alarm but she had turned it off last night to let it get a good charge and so she didn't get woken up in the middle of the night with text messages or phone calls. She needed as much sleep as possible for today. She had a full day ahead of her. Katy Kat's sweet sixteen party would be taking place today. Maddie had to be at her house by eleven so her alarm was set for nine. That was mostly so she could make sure she got up and out of the house. It was much harder for her to operate on weekend mornings. She lay in bed for about another half hour before forcing herself to depart with her sheets. There was plenty of time for her to sleep later.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Cordelia wondered, as Maddie was leaving the bathroom after her shower. Her towel, securely wrapped around her body.

"I'm in her court."

"Right, forgot. Blame it on early morning." Maddie only chuckled. "What are you doing? Mani, pedi and makeup?"

Maddie nodded. "Pretty sure."

"Have fun."

"Yep. See you tonight." Maddie spoke heading towards her room. "And stay out of my room."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Cordelia grinned. "I need an outfit for tonight, I'm sure you'll have something to satisfy me."

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM CORDELIA!" Maddie yelled as she ran downstairs. She heard her sisters laugh and saw her dad before she left.

He had a mug in his hands, "Not even twelve and you two are already at it."

"Well," Maddie sighed. "You know how it goes."

Christian gave her a knowing smirk. Together they said, "Girls."

* * *

"Alright, let's get some pictures over there, by the archway."

When Maddie arrived at Katie's she was the last to show. She didn't even care. She arrived ten minutes early, everyone else there was just a usual early bird on the weekend. They all went to get their nails and feet done, then hair and then makeup. The whole court had their hair the same way, straight. No bump or curl, just straight, all the way down. It went nice, especially since Katie's hair was all curled up and she had on a crown. After that they made their way to the venue to actually get changed and then start taking pictures.

The dresses Katie had for her court was beyond gorgeous. The dress was a navy blue, two piece gown. Maddie, who wasn't the biggest fan of two piece dresses had to admit that Katy Kat rocked it. The top straps wrapped in one around the neck, it was navy like the bottom of the dress, except it had beaded crystals on the top. The bottom was a ballgown skirt with some crystals wrapping around the top. For the court, Katie's mom had found dresses to go with each girl. Beautiful sleeveless cocktail dresses, with the top sequined. The skater skirt on the dress was silky soft.

As they all entered the archway outside, Katie's mom set them up in picture order as she saw fit. She had hired a professional photographer that she knew to do all of the photos. They were supposed to get emailed later the following week with a site to reach the photographs. As they continued to take pictures, professionally and on their phones Maddie was only focused on having fun. She didn't want to think of the problems she had, only this night and enjoying it to all of her ability.

"Maddie!" She looked up, smiling at Caroline. "Take a picture with me!"

"But I don't like you," Maddie joked, chuckling to herself.

"Haha!"

The two girls came together in a pose, grinning at the camera. After that they took one with Katie in the middle.

One that would be Maddie's favorite was when they all stood behind Katy Kat in a line, grinning. In Maddie's opinion it was just the greatest picture. The happiness in it shined through.

Before the party started Katie had been nervous. It was visibly noticeable to everyone. Maddie and Caroline both talked to her, getting her to calm down a bit. She did, a tad, but she was still obviously very shaky. In the end she did fine. Caroline and Maddie walked out together, their fingers entwined, arms raised and then Katie followed behind them, grin plastered wide on her face. As she came out, the crowd of people went wild of the gorgeous princess.

Maddie liked how they ate first, well before they partied their brains out. Especially considering she hadn't ate much all day, saving up for this event. Katie had it set up so that her whole court sat at one table in a line, her in the middle, facing all of the guests. Maddie spotted her parents sitting with some other doctors from the hospital and gave them a wave. She looked for her sister and eventually found her, sitting at the table with most of the lacrosse team. Cordelia wasn't looking around though, so she wouldn't actually see Maddie until later.

By ten o'clock the party was in full mode. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Great food, followed by great dancing music. As Cordelia would say it was LIT!

As time followed Katie started her speeches for her candles. First was her mom, then dad, then grandparents, her brother and then she started with outside family. First was her cheerleading team, then her lacrosse team, after that some other people and then Caroline. Next came a special one.

"This next person who I am going to give a candle to is someone very special. This girl has become such an influential part of my life that I'm not sure what I would do without her. When I first met Maddison Bennett, or Maddie as she prefers to be called it was at a lacrosse camp. We already knew each other thanks to our awesome dads but camp was where we clicked. This year especially, with me being bumped to Varsity Maddie has been amazing. Through every step of the way you've been there, helping my practice, teaching me different ways to score a goal, my ride home, the person I text when I need help with my math homework at two in the morning and so much for. I can't thank you enough. I have so much love and respect for you Maddie."

Maddie felt her face flush. She was so touched by the kind words. She could feel people looking at her as she started tearing up. She wiped a corner of her eye. She guessed it was her turn to get up and go accept her candle. She took in a slight breath before getting up and immediately walking over to hug Katie. "I love you so much," she said in her ear.

Looking around, everyone in the room was smiling at her. She saw her mom taking a pictures or she was video recording, Maddie wasn't sure. She just knew she would see her reaction later. As she looked into the audience she could see the flat screen TV's that were showing images. When the party first started they were images of Katie throughout her life but when she started doing speeches it was of Katie and the person she was giving a candle too. Maddie couldn't help but smile at the picture that was up of her and Katie. It had been after practice and Katie was on Maddie's shoulders. Another image flashed of the two from one of the lacrosse team sleepovers that they had. Maddie was sleeping and so was Katie, Katie had her head in the crest of Maddie's neck. Maddie was sure Rachel was to blame for that photo, but she didn't care.

Together, Katie and Maddie lit the candle. It was going to be one of the main things Maddie would remember from this night.

* * *

 **Thank you all so very much for the amount of love and support you have been giving this story! I appreciate all of it!**

 **Also, where are my KLAROLINE FANS AT?! :)**

 **I totally ship them so don't be surprised when we move into the next seasons, especially season 4! :)**

 **I haven't started writing out of season 3 yet, honestly haven't finished writing out season 2, nonetheless I am thinking about it and already have a lot of ideas that I can't wait to write down! :) So I would like some opinions for season 3 and 4. Definitely more Maddie and Elijah but what else? I already know that I want Maddie and Klaus to end up having some kind of friendship, no romance. She's just for Elijah and Elijah only. Let me know what's going through your minds though.**

 **Also anybody have any ideas about matching tattoos for Cordelia and Maddie? I have some things in mind but I love the suggestions you all always give me. Such positive feedback! :)**

 **Thanks so much for the favorites, follows/alerts and reviews! You all rock! :)**

 **Chapter Summary: Maddie is leaving school talking to Katie and it's taking a long time. When they get outside, Blake is there with a sign for Maddie, asking her to prom. She says yes. Maddie and Elena get into an argument. Janette tells Cordelia and Maddie that she would never abandon them like how Abby did Bonnie. On a job, Maddie feels like someone is behind her. She comes face to face with the man from the grocery store. She feels as though she knows who it is ... Klaus. Katie's sweet 16 party is a night to remember.**

 **On the next chapter ... Maddie and Elijah time. (What's there ship name?!) Just so you all know, I have started the beginning of chapter 18 and have some middle parts written out but nothing set in stone. I hope to have an update before September 1st, I have a lot to do right now but every free chance I get I am writing! :)**

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING EVERYONE! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT!**

 **FAVORTE, FOLLOW/ALERT & REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18: CONCRETE

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **NicoleR85- Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Caladhiel999- Here's your update and Maddie should give Elena a slap, shouldn't she? I don't remember anyone ever slapping her in the face but I could be wrong, I didn't really watch season 5 and 6 :/ ... got a little tired of her (sorry to ramble on). Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy chapter 18!**

 **Guest- Thanks so much for reviewing; I hope you enjoy chapter 18. Let me know what you think! :)**

 **1297- Literally same! I was such an avid Elena and Stefan supporter and even when I go back and watch season one and part of season 2 I like her but after that I'm just like bitch go away! So glad you were able to find this story and you liked it, let me know what you think of this chapter and thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- I wish someone on the show told Elena that what she was doing was not cute or flattering! Anyways, some Maddie and Elijah in this chapter, hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **kineret- Maddilijah is sticking out to me to be honest, thanks for the suggestion! I do plan to have Maddie for a relationship with the originals, except Finn really. I personally don't like his character. Some Elijah in this chapter! Thanks for the avid reviewing! :)**

 **blue-lily295- Some Elijah and Maddie time in this chapter! Hope you enjoy, thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 18 ~ CONCRETE**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

When Maddie was two years old Janette entered her into gymnastics. Cordelia personally was not a fan of it, but she did enjoy dance class and since the two were next door to one another it wasn't a big deal. Maddie grew to be a phenomenal gymnast, especially with the tumbling, which became one of her favorite things to do. As she got older she progressed to do routines on the floor exercise, balance beam, uneven bars and even some vaulting; she didn't care for the vaulting as much but she didn't mind it either. One day at a showcase for the parents Maddie was up on the balance bean. She was ten years old at the time. Christian was busy at the hospital so he wasn't going to be able to make it, but Cordelia and Janette were there. She was in the middle of routine and was going to do a back handspring, step out, layout. As she went into the back handspring, her hand went into the wrong position and she ended up loosing her balance into it, hitting her head right on the beam. Her mom ran from her seat, with Cordelia and the three of them rushed to the hospital.

Maddie only had a concussion.

Janette pulled her out of the sport within the week.

* * *

Maddie's car led her to her next destination. Of course, she knew where she was going, but her car was doing the actual guiding. She felt her foot pressing down on the gas before she could chicken out. By the time pulled into a spot at Elijah's she was beyond nervous. She had no idea what she was going to say to him and vice verse. If he wanted an argument, he would definitely get one, _she was ready_! She had a lot of built up frustration and anger directed his way and he had no one to blame but himself.

Maddie had tried to speak with him and in return he just avoided her. Then she got drunk and goes off on him and he suddenly wants to talk to her. She wasn't ready then, but she is now. She did consider turning around and leaving after she arrived at his place. Today had really been a wonderful day and she didn't wanna ruin it. But she was already here. Therefore, no point in her leaving. Getting out of the car she held her head high and stood tall as she walked to his door. With confidence she took her right hand, made a first and banged on the door three times.

 _Shit, hope I didn't wake the neighbors,_ she thought to herself.

She heard nothing. She hoped he was home. She had seen his car but that didn't mean anything when dealing with vampires.

She was considering leaving but of course in that moment the door opened. There he was. Damn, that man could never do wrong in the looks department.

"Maddison."

"It's Maddie." _You lost the right to call me Maddison_ , she thought, a frown settle on her face.

"I prefer Maddison," Elijah spoke with a smile. "Please come in."

Maddie walked in. She felt awkward, being at his place. She crossed her arms, even though there was no point. She hadn't changed from the party. She was still in her dress and heals.

"So, you rang?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

She was irritated at once. "Oh, so you noticed, did you?"

"Of course I noticed."

"Really?!" Maddie felt her right eyebrow raise. "So what's your excuse for not talking to me?" Elijah went to speak but was cut off. "Not like you really have one, I didn't do anything to you." Her arms were still crossed. Elijah went to speak again and she cut him off, "But it's okay for you to hangout with Elena fucking Gilbert! That's great, real nice."

It was quiet for a second. "Can I speak now?" Elijah wondered.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Go for it." _This should be good_ , she thought.

"First off, I am sorry." A dead silence filled the room. Maddie wasn't exactly sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn't an apology. Her insides were grinning. She was happy she was getting the apology that she felt was owed to her. Her mouth opened a tad, causing Elijah to sigh and take a step closer to her. "It was a mistake to avoid you, however I believed that I was doing what was best considering my brother is unpredictable." Maddie wasn't quiet sure what to say. For some reason, she had just been getting ready for a fight. Elijah was being civil. "Maddison," he took another step towards her, "your safety is the most important thing to me."

"Right." Maddie sighed.

"You don't believe me?" There was something in his voice, Maddie took it as hurt.

"It's not that I don't believe you, I am just irritated." She spoke honestly. "And I am sure that I will get over it but you hurt me." She looked him in the eyes. "And I know that I shouldn't' feel too bad considering we aren't an item or anything but still, I just, I don't know. I guess I expected more."

"Right. So is that why you're going to prom with some boy?"

She was caught off guard. How did he know that? "Blake, is just my friend!" She snapped. She was tired of the questions swarming there relationship and she especially didn't want to hear from Elijah about it.

"Right."

"So you can avoid me but you have no problem going to Elena and letting her now that you have some stupid cure ready for her! And Stefan too! You do realize he's guilty for you being daggered as well? Or does it not matter?" She had her eyebrows raised.

"Ah. I take your anger towards her has a bit to do with the argument that transpired between the two of you."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" She yelled, not really yelling at him though. _The next time I go off on Elena,_ she thought, _it will have to_ _be_ _just us to around._

Elijah just stood there. Taking her in. "I get that you are upset with me."

"Pissed actually."

"Oh right," he pulled out his phone.

Maddie frowned, immediately becoming enraged. _He could not be serious!_ "Are you seriously on your phone right now?! I'm here to try and talk things out with you and you-," she was cut off by her voice. Only it wasn't her. Well it was, but it wasn't her right now talking. It was a voice mail.

"I am so pissed at you! Do you know that?! Not even hurt, PISSED! I hope that you rot in fucking hell!"

A couple of minutes of silence passed before Maddie wondered, "So where does that leave us?" She finally wondered.

"You tell me."

"Well, considering you were the one avoiding me, you should be answering my questions."

Elijah chuckled, darkly. "I figured that's what got you upset."

"Well, you figured correctly." Maddie spoke nastily. "I mean seriously, just because your demented psycho brother sent me some flowers and a we'll meet soon note doesn't mean that he is going to turn up and murder me the next day!"

"You don't know Klaus."

"You're right, I don't! But if you were really that concerned you would have stayed around, no?" Maddie added in a slight shrug. "To ensure my safety and all that jazz." Elijah opened his mouth to speak but Maddie cut him off, "But no, instead you went and avoided me. Kind of childish. No, it's just plain childish, not kind of. And then to make matters worse I find out that you are willingly speaking to Elena and Stefan?!"

"Hence the alcohol."

"Well I might have had a drink regardless," Maddie spoke honestly. "I had no intention on getting wasted though."

"I see."

Maddie frowned. _Is that all he was going to say?!_ "Aren't you going to even try and explain yourself?" He just smiled at her. Maddie felt her insides get mushy. Damn him and his good looks. "I'll take that as a no."

"I wanted to help Katerina all those years ago." Maddie frowned. Katerina? It took her a second to connect it, Katherine. She was jealous instantly, why did Katherine get a pet name?! She didn't say anything, just listened. "I went to witches to try and find a way to save her during the sacrifice. I had an elixir ready to go for Katerina, but we all know how that ended up going."

"The psycho bitch went and killed herself."

Elijah chuckled, "You are just full of foul language today, aren't you?"

"Ha ha." It was very sarcastic. "So what? You felt compelled to give it to Elena?"

"She is an innocent party in this, she deserves a chance at a normal life."

Maddie scoffed even though she understood where he was coming from. "Is that why Stefan wanted to get in contact with you?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but that still doesn't excuse you avoiding me like I have some viral disease you didn't want to catch."

"I can't actually catch a disease." Elijah spoke playfully.

Maddie rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to smile. No point though. By the grin on his face he knew she wanted to grin at him. "Stop that."

"What?" He wondered innocently.

"Stop being cute when I need to be mad at you."

"That would work both ways."

Maddie's jaw almost hit the floor. She let out a laugh. A real fake laugh. "HA! This has to be a joke. Am I being played or something?! What reason do you possibly have to be mad at me?!"

"Are you or are you not going to prom with someone?"

She rolled her eyes, feeling like they were just going in circles. ""I'm sure you new best friend Elena couldn't wait to tell you, right?! Go on ahead, tell me that I'm wrong. Oh wait, you can't! Didn't realize you two were so close."

"You do realize I haven't confirmed that, right?"

"Doesn't matter. I have a feeling. Probably her way of thinking she got back at me since I called her out on her whorish ways."

"I made a promise to protect her and I plan to keep it."

"Then your an idiot." Maddie stated. Elijah looked a tad taken aback. "Elijah, she DAGGERED YOU! All promises should be out the window! Elena Gilbert is just trouble!"

"Interesting."

"What?"

"She said the same about you."

Maddie laughed. "Very funny." Elijah's face stayed the same. "Wait, you're serious?" She scoffed. "That is one of the most insulting things I've heard! I'm not the one who's going around playing with people's emotions, I'm not the one daggering and getting people killed because I think I know what's best for everyone around me! That's her!"

Elijah took another step. He was now standing right in front of Maddie. "It wasn't my intention to fight about Elena."

"It was gonna happen sometime." She shrugged. She had to admit though, she did want to get through the real problems that they had going on. He did apologize for avoiding her. "Listen, I never really meant to drunk dial you. It's just Caroline told me that you'd been talking to Elena and Stefan and we were having a party, so I figured why not get drunk and then that happened."

"It's understandable." Elijah stood tall. "Tequila isn't for everyone." His eyes were smiling so Maddie knew that he was being light hearted. She let down some of her tense walls.

She chuckled slightly, "Vodka actually."

"I'm impressed. You go for the strong stuff."

Maddie laughed. A real good laugh. It was nice to be able to do that because of Elijah. She missed him. She missed the way that they were able to operate around one another. "I'm not really a drinker," she told him honestly. "But when I do, I let loose." He smirked. "Cordelia's worse though, I out drink her anytime."

"I'm sure she would disagree with that."

"You and I both." She thought about what he said, earlier. About Elena. "Are you going to kill Blake?" Elijah looked slightly confused. "If I go to prom with him, are you going to kill him?"

"It wasn't on my itinerary. Not really into killing teenagers unless it's necessary."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I mean … he's a good person."

"I'm sure." She frowned. She didn't want to be the one to cave. She wanted him to cave to her. She looked around. Nothing had changed since she had been here. She must have been looking around for awhile considering Elijah moved a strand of her hair form her face and behind her ear. "You look beautiful."

Maddie felt her cheeks getting hot. Elijah cupped her cheek after moving a strand of her hair. "Thanks."

"Shy now, are we?" Elijah wondered, giving her a look.

"No. It isn't everyday an original compliments you."

"No, it isn't." Elijah looked over Maddie. She didn't miss it. Her insides felt gooey, she was glad that he seemed to like what he was seeing. "Any reason you're all dressed up?"

"I went to a party." Elijah raised his eyebrows. "Not a normal teen party, a birthday party, a sweet sixteen."

"Ah. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"That I did."

"Good, I'm glad."

And just like that, it was awkward again. At least for Maddie. She wasn't sure how Elijah felt and it was obvious to her that he wasn't about to let her know. "Do you like me?" She wondered then. It was just a spur of the moment question. She was actually a little embarrassed to be asking but she wanted to know.

A frown went across Elijah's features. "What do you mean?"

"Do you like me?" She asked again. He was still frowning. "I mean like really like me? You don't seem like the kind of guy that just wants a piece off ass and I'm sure you figured I'm not that kind of girl either."

Within a second, Maddie was off of her feet and her back was against something soft. It registered to her that it was the couch. A kiss was planted on her lips. She was shocked and gasped a bit. That gasp was all Elijah needed to let his tongue invade her mouth. Maddie, who was shocked squeezed her eyes shut, savoring the moment. It felt amazing. She missed it. Her hands, which had been by her sides went to his back, where she pushed him to her. He had been keeping his weight off of her but she wanted to feel him. After she could feel his weight she let her right hand move to his hair while her left stayed on his back. She missed this. Needing air to breath, she slightly pulled away. She didn't want to though. She just wanted to feel his weight on top of her as they kissed passionately.

Opening her eyes to look at Elijah, she found his brown orbs staring into hers. She smiled at him, pulling her bottom lip between her lip, gently biting.

"Now," Elijah spoke calmly. "Would I do that with someone I didn't like?"

"No."

Elijah smiled back at her leaning down. He didn't kiss her though. His lips just grazed her neck. "I'm going to let go of this little prom date fiasco because of the way that I handled things." Maddie felt her insides going mush, _he is so hot_ , was all she could think. "However, let me make it clear to you," she felt her eyes go wide, "I don't share."

Suddenly, feeling as though she was shy, Maddie wondered. "So does that mean that I'm yours?"

"Maddison Lynn Bennett," Elijah spoke, his nose grazing hers. "That is exactly what that means."

"Good." With that, she sealed the deal bringing his lips down onto hers. Elijah took her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it gently causing Maddie to let out a girly giggle. He growled gently at her before claiming her lips. Maddie enjoyed this. While, she knew that her and Elijah weren't ready for full on sex, she enjoyed the fact that they were getting more comfortable with one another. Even if it was just because of some kissing.

Wrapping both of her hands around Elijah's head, so that her hands met at his neck she moaned, gently gliding her tongue along his. Not meaning to she pushed herself up so that she was all the way against him. And she felt everything. _Everything_! She chuckled a bit, causing Elijah to pull away slightly.

"Someone's gotta problem," Maddie laughed.

Elijah let out a groan. "And you find it funny?" She could tell by his facial expression that he wasn't really upset.

"Yeah actually, I do." She was excited for whatever was about to come next. Nervous but excited.

Elijah moved his hands so that they grasped her butt in his hands. He didn't actually grasp her real butt, he was too much of a gentlemen for that, which had her slightly disappointed, but he held onto her butt over her dress and clasped her right to him. He moved quickly so that he was now sitting, back to the couch and Maddie was pressed all the way against him, sitting on his lap. She wasted no time connecting her lips to his. She couldn't get enough of his lips. They were heaven literally. Then again, he had been around for a long while so he knew how to use them.

After some breathing time, Maddie rested her head in the crook of Elijah's neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Elijah's response was nothing but truthful.

Easing the mood, Maddie grinned. "Well of course you did, I'm Maddie fucking Bennett."

* * *

"You look fat!"

"CORDELIA!"

Cordelia shrugged, "Well she does. No sister of mines will attend prom in that. Onto the next!" In that moment, she almost reminded Maddie of the red queen from Alice in Wonderland. Even though that wasn't one of the red queen's lines, just the way she had said it made Maddie chuckle lightly.

Maddie didn't even wait for a response from her mom, Caroline or Katie. She just sighed and went back into the changing stall. Taking off the dress was a pain in the ass. She nicely put it back on the hanger before sighing, and sticking it out of the little opening to her small dressing room. She let go when she felt someone from the other side grab it. She looked at a new dress to try on. Going in, she really didn't have anything in particular that she was looking for. Cordelia and Caroline had some ideas, her mom and Katie were going in blind as well. When they actually arrived to the dress boutique they had found all different kinds of gowns. All so different but still beautiful.

The next one that Maddie went to try on was a long, champagne colored dress. The top was decorated in beads and the sides were cut out. Maddie loved it in all honesty, it was very different. A few minutes after struggling, she finally got it on. She knew she could call her mom or sister but wanted to get it on her own and she did.

When she came out she noticed Caroline's face first. She wasn't frowning, but she wasn't grinning either. "It's nice."

"You'd have to get it hemmed." Spoke Janette.

"Rocking those sides," Cordelia grinned.

"You look gorgeous." Katie called.

"Thanks," Maddie went to look at herself in the full mirror. She liked it but she didn't get that feeling like it was the one, the dress for her.

"I like it but I'm gonna try on another one."

"Try the one I picked out!" Caroline spoke excitedly.

Maddie nodded, "Can someone undo the button though."

Cordelia jumped up and undid it, then helped her sister get her arms out. "Your ass looks humungous in this dress."

Maddie chuckled, going back to her stall. "You're terrible."

"You love it!"

"Just a tad."

With that, she got out of the dress and put it back nicely before looking at the dress Caroline picked out. It was absolutely beautiful, no denying it. The dress was a deep navy blue. Like the past dress the sides were open but so was the back in this one. A keyhole slit was between the breast area but it was actually nice, Maddie liked it. And then rhinestones were placed around the area that was shown before the slits on the sides. She came out with it un-done in the back, since she couldn't get to it. Cordelia jumped up to fix it for her though.

"Sexy mama!" Cordelia spoke excitedly, as she sat back down.

"LOVE LOVE LOVE!" Gushed Katie.

"You look so beautiful." Janette said, wiping the side of her eye.

Maddie frowned. "Are you crying?!"

Janette shushed her. "Let me have my moment."

"Just wait to your senior prom and graduation," Cordelia grinned. "She's gonna be crying so bad. Dad will probably have to act like he doesn't know her."

"You hush."

Cordelia made a kissy face at her mom, "Love you too."

"I think this is the one." Maddie spoke, grinning at everyone.

"And I get to say I found you the perfect dress," Caroline spoke, grinning.

Cordelia had to chime in at that point, "Yeah yeah yeah. She would have chosen mine next though. Tell her Maddie."

"Whatever helps you to sleep at night, sis."

* * *

"I can't believe it's over," Caroline spoke, gushing.

"Hate to burst your bubble Care," Maddie said with a slight smile. "But it's only Monday, beginning of the week. Four more days to go after today. Then it's over, hello summer assignments."

"Hello, we are almost SENIORS!" Some people looked over when Caroline yelled, but Maddie only chuckled. _Crazy Caroline,_ she thought.

"Yeah, I guess that's cool."

"You guess?! We are going to rule the school."

Maddie opened her mouth, like she was shocked. "But I thought we were already doing that."

"Oh, we are but now we are doing it seriously."

"Hey, any word on this Klaus guy?" Maddie suddenly wondered. She was curious, even though she felt like a tiny hypocrite. She did say she wanted to stay out of it, however her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Well, we haven't seen Alaric." Caroline answered and Maddie just nodded. The excuse flying around the staff was that he had caught some bug. She was well aware of some parents freaking out, considering finals were around the corner and they wanted the teacher to be present.

"Interesting." She responded. She was pretty sure that she had met Klaus as himself, so she wasn't quiet sure why Alaric still hadn't returned. Unless that just wasn't him and she was wrong.

"So, what are you doing after school?" Caroline wondered. "We haven't hung out just the two of us in awhile."

Maddie smiled. "I have to go get my dress after school."

"Prom dress?" Maddie nodded. "Get it from where?"

"My mom and I went to get it tailored."

"No Cordelia?"

"Nah, she was trying to talk my dad into getting us puppies."

"Do you even have time for them?"

Maddie frowned. "You sound like our mom."

"Well Janette knows best."

"Yeah yeah."

At that moment Caroline's phone buzzed. "I gotta go, Matt."

Maddie nodded in understanding, "I'll see you later." Caroline nodded and then turned around, heading off. Maddie took a walk to her locker. She wanted to start emptying it out now so she wasn't stuck doing it on the last day. She didn't have too much in there. Just some textbooks, which she really needed to return to her teachers and some other crap lying around. She grabbed the small stuff, placing it in her bag before grabbing her Chemistry book and running it to the classroom. Her teacher was still in there and just told her to leave it on the floor. She nodded before leaving. The moment she entered her car she heard her phone beep with a text. She smiled, when she saw that it was Elijah. She had texted him earlier and told him that she wanted to see him today. His response was that she could come over but he wouldn't be there until after three, which she thought was fine. She could wait for him. Her first stop was to Starbucks, second she went to pick up her dress and then with a spur of the moment decision she made her way to Elijah's house.

As she walked up to his door, she contemplated being there. Then again, it wasn't like they were avoiding one another anymore. She used the key she had, allowing herself in. Going into his kitchen, she placed her drink down on a small coffee table. Looking at her phone she could see it wasn't even three yet. She bit her lip before getting back up to get her dress. She wanted to make sure that it really did have the correct alterations and she had been in too much of a rush to try it before she left with it.

Dress in hand one hand and phone in the other, she walked to Elijah's bedroom. She remembered him having a full mirror in there and she wanted to get the full affect. Taking her time she un-zipped the dress the plastic that the dress was held in. Just looking at it, caused her to grin. She carefully, stepped into the dress, pulling it up. She couldn't quiet clip it in the back but she felt great in it. She could tell that the alterations had been done correctly. Grabbing her phone, she took a picture of herself in the dress sending it off to Cordelia. A response was sent back at once.

 **Cordelia- Look at you! Rocking the prom dress!**

Maddie chuckled but before she could responded another text came in.

 **Cordelia- Is that a man's room? And by man I mean Elijah? I'LL NEED DETAILS LATER. DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T!**

That caused Maddie to really laugh. She set the phone down on an in table near her. At that moment she wondered if Cordelia was even a virgin. She knew that her and Nathan had done things but she wasn't sure if they had actually taken it all the way. She knew that she was ready for complete sex with Elijah but she felt comfortable enough with him to start eventually testing the limits soon.

She kept looking at herself in the mirror. She honestly loved this dress. Reaching up, she pulled out the ponytail and shook her head, letting her hair come out to play. Turning to the side she couldn't help but admire her curves. She did have a nice ass in this dress, she had to admit. Standing straight again her heart jumped and she let out a small scream. Looking at her through the mirror, Elijah was standing there, grinning.

"Hello."

 _Hello?_ Maddie internally screamed. _That's all he's gonna say after scaring the shit out of me?! Hello?_

"When did you get here?"

"Couple seconds ago," he answered, nonchalantly.

"I thought you were gonna be busy for awhile."

"I finished early." Elijah commented. She noticed how he took a step close. "However, had I known you'd be giving a fashion show," Maddie got the chills as he leaned down lips coming to her ear, "I would have raced here."

She let out a girly giggle. "I just wanted to make sure it fit. I had to get it altered."

Elijah nodded. "Mhm." It was silent for a minute. "Maddison, tell me how I'm supposed to let you go out with another man in _this_ dress."

She opened her mouth, just to close it a second later. "Do you not like it?"

He chuckled darkly, "The problem is I like it too much."

Maddie turned around, standing on her tippy toes and leaning up her head to kiss Elijah. Elijah's hands went to her open back, holding her to him. Maddie, deciding to be a bit risky kissed the side of his neck. She went in a line with kisses, up and down. "Isn't it upsetting to think if you hadn't been avoiding me, we could have been getting to know one another better, like this." She continued her ministrations on his neck.

Elijah, having enough claimed her lips to his. He kissed her hard before pulling away, "Very upsetting. I'll have to make it up to you."

He went to kiss her again but she pulled away. "And I can't wait. But I need to get out of this dress."

"Of course."

Not really paying attention she reached for the back until she remembered she didn't have it closed at the top. All she felt was her skin since it was open. She moved awkwardly to try and get her arms out, she would have it after that. Elijah chuckled watching. His chuckle however stopped when she got the arms out and the top dropped. His eyes turned darker, and his look turned into a cold stare.

Maddie felt her cheeks get hot. She wasn't really thinking … _no bra._

"I … I … sorry. I wasn't really thinking and just wanted to rush out of this so that we could get back to … you know, our makeout session." She answered nervously. She was quiet embarrassed and still standing in front of him in just a thong.

Elijah said nothing, still. He just stared at her face. She searched his eyes. She wasn't sure exactly what it was shinning through, lust maybe? She couldn't tell. She could only hope. Whether she was ready for not, it was nice to know that she was being lusted after.

Within a second, Elijah was standing right in front of her, holding her bra, shirt and shorts to her. "Put them on."

She didn't mean for her face to fall, but it did. She took her dress from the floor and carefully and placed it on the bed carefully, which was right beside them. Next she took her clothes. Walking up to her, pushing himself slightly against her, Elijah let his lips go to her ear. "Don't frown, you can not imagine the things that I want to do to you." Her heart sped up a bit. "And if you don't put on your clothes, that dress won't be the only thing coming off."

Weakly Maddie let out, "Okay." All the while thinking, _holy fucking shit._

As soon as her clothes were on and her dress was back in the plastic, Maddie sat on Elijah's bed. He came to take a stand in front her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly.

"I'm thinking about how things could have different a few minutes ago," Maddie admitted. "But I'm not ready."

Elijah nodded. "I know you aren't."

"And does it make you mad?" She wondered.

"I mean, I'm sure if you had someone like Jenna you could do all types of things."

Elijah knelt down, and took Maddie's hands in his. "Maddison, when will you get it?! I do not want Jenna," his statement was strong. "I only want the beautiful, smart girl sitting in front of me."

She smirked a tad. "You sure about that?"

"Yes?"

"So does this mean we have titles now?"

"Titles?" He questioned.

"Like boyfriend, girlfriend title?" She looked down, however it was no use. He took his index finger and lifted her head up.

"Is that what you'd like?"

Her insides were screaming YES. She bit the corner of her lip. She wasn't quiet exactly sure how to answer the question without being too forward. But then she questioned herself, maybe being forward was just what she needed to do.

"I want," she started, "to be yours. Like how my sister is to Nathan and my mom is to my dad. I want to be solid like them. I'm not saying we need to get married or anything but I want us to be concrete."

Silence passed for a few moments, "Maddison Lynn Bennett, will you be my girlfriend?"

The grin that spread across her lips was absolute, "Yes … I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

Before she could say anything, she was in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his torso and her cheek went to his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, soaking it all in. Elijah, the original was her boyfriend. And it felt great.

* * *

Later that evening, Maddie got home. Her mom and her sister were both there. They had her try on the dress again for them, in person. Her mom was about to cry … again.

Maddie sighed and went upstairs before the water works shed. She put the dress away in her closet before lounging on her bed.

"So," she hadn't even heard Cordelia come in. She felt her bed go down a little as Cordelia threw herself onto her mattress, "how's Elijah?"

"Can you be any louder?"

"HOW'S-," Maddie slapped her hand over her sisters mouth.

"He is fine!"

"Did you do the naughty?" Cordelia wondered with raised eyebrows, she even wiggled them for some effect.

"No, we did not do the naughty!"

"Bummer." Cordelia pouted. "Why not?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Because I'm not ready and he knows it."

"Aw, I'm glad he's not an ass whole and is taking your feelings into account." Maddie nodded, he could be a jack ass, which ultimately would just not have worked out.

"He isn't going to kill Blake is he?"

Maddie frowned, "No."

"What's the frown for?"

Maddie smirked, "You catch everything."

"That I do, now tell me!" They could both hear the door from downstairs shutting. They both figured there dad had come home from the hospital.

"Well we made up a couple days ago." Maddie spoke, which Cordelia already knew. "But Elena told him that I was trouble."

"Is she kidding?!" Cordelia wondered, sitting up. "BUT SHE'S THE ONE SCREWING THE SALVATORE BROTHERS!" Maddie cringed a bit. Not that what her sister was saying wasn't true, but she was yelling right in her ear. "Sorry. I can't stand Elena Gilbert!"

"That makes two of us."

"And what else?" Maddie raised an eyebrow. "With Elijah?"

Maddie bit her lip. A second passed before she spoke, "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And you said yes? … I hope."

Nodding, Maddie replied, "That I did!"

"GIRLS COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Janette yelled, later that night. It was around eight. Everyone was home.

"We are going to be talking more about this Miss Bennett!" Cordelia spoke, getting off of her sisters bed.

They both left Maddie's room, running downstairs. Both of there parents were in the kitchen. "Sit down girls." Janette spoke, trying to contain a smile.

"Should we be worried?" Asked Maddie at the same time Cordelia said, "I'd rather stand."

"No you shouldn't be worried and sit!"

"Fine," she huffed out. "Why so serious dad?"

"I'm not serious."

"Tell that to the mean face."

"I don't have a mean face," Christian spoke. "I have a smooth face."

All three girls chuckled. "And why are you standing like that."

Christian was standing, kind of crooked and both of his arms were behind him. "Like what?"

"Awkward," replied Maddie.

"Well," Christian moved his hand, "this little girl is trying to make an appearance." With that he revealed the white and brown puppy.

"LUCY!"

 **Alright, thank you all so much for the favorites follows/alerts and reviews! I really appreciate it!**

 **Chapter Summary: After Katie's sweet sixteen Maddie goes to Elijah's. They disagree and there is some tension but eventually they make up. Caroline picks out Maddie's prom dress. Elijah see's Maddie in the prom dress. Lucy arrives to the Bennett house!**

 **Next Chapter: Maddie, Damon and Klaus ... oh my!**


	20. Chapter 19: Respect for Stefan

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Caladhiel999- Here is your update, finally lol. It took me awhile to get this chapter together but I'm proud with the end result. I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for your constant reviewing and support! :)**

 **NicoleR85- Thank you for constantly reviewing! Hope that you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! :)**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole- Hi, thanks so much for your review! Glad you are enjoying this story. I am not sure what I'm doing with Maddie yet as far as New Orleans, I have thought about it a little but will probably make a decision when I get into season 4. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **kineret- Thank you so much for reviewing! Elijah is the best, just ... no words for him, that's how amazing he is. I can totally see Klaus and Maddie having a good friendship in time! Hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- Yes, the love birds have been declared boyfriend and girlfriend, took me long enough right? Lol. Sorry for the long wait, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **SaiZ3overkill- Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy chapter 19! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Soraya- Salut, Merci beaucoup pour l'examen ! Désolé pour les fautes, je suis en utilisant google traduction et je sais que parfois les choses sont incorrectes. Si heureux que vous appréciez l'histoire jusqu'ici ! Et Merci d'apprécier mon style d'écriture, qui veut dire beaucoup. Désolé il m'a fallu si longtemps pour mettre à jour, espérons que vous apprécierez ce chapitre**

 **Lesly2626- So glad that you are enjoying the story so far. It means a lot! Sorry for the wait but I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **galwidanatitud- So glad you are enjoying the story, thanks so much for your review! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 19 ~ Respect for Stefan**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"Maddie," Cordelia groaned. Maddie entered her sister's room and saw Lucy curled up at the end of the bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Maddie wondered as she watched her sister turn slightly towards her. Her face looked like it was in so much agony. "Should I call dad?"

"NO!" Cordelia groaned out. "I have cramps."

Maddie nodded in understanding, her sister got them bad. "You want some Advil?"

Cordelia pointed towards the small table next to her bed. Maddie saw a bottle of Advil sitting there. "No thanks." She sat up a tad. "But there is something that you could do for me."

"And what's that?"

"I really want a chicken sandwich from the grill." Maddie glared at her sister. All sympathy she had for her was going out of the door. Out of all people Cordelia knew damn well why Maddie was doing her best to stay away from that place. It's Damon's hangout spot.

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"But I'm hungry."

"I'll go downstairs and make you a sandwich."

"But we don't have chicken," Cordelia spoke. If Maddie wasn't irritated she would have laughed, her sisters face was priceless. "And we don't have turkey either. Actually you and I will probably have to go grocery shopping soon."

"Cordeliaaaa," Maddie dragged out. "I don't wanna go to the grill!"

"I'll order it and everything so that by the time you get there it will be done." Cordelia spoke. "Please with a cherry on top." She started her famous pout, causing her sister to groan. She tried to hide her smile, knowing that she was gonna get her chicken sandwich.

"Order it," Maddie ground out.

Cordelia bit the inside of her cheek. "I did, ten minutes ago. By the time you change and get ready it should be ready."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Maddie wondered before something clicked. "Wait, wait, wait you ordered it already!?"

"Guilty as charged and your shorts are way too short for public."

"That's something dad would say."

"I'm looking out." Cordelia commented. "To be fair I ordered you food too." She reached down and grabbed her pocketbook. Pulling out her wallet she handed Maddie her debit card. "Use this."

"I can't stand you sometimes."

"LOVE YOU!" Cordelia yelled. Maddie was heading downstairs when she heard her sister yell, "AND BRING ME A RASPBERRY TEA! LARGE!"

Running into the kitchen, Maddie grabbed her car keys which she had left on the counter and grabbed her small bag which was laying on a seat. She quickly left the house and drove to the grill. She had no real plans to leave the house at all today. She just planned on watching Netflix in bed and then maybe going to see Elijah later, even though she had spent a good part of the day before with him.

As soon as Maddie walked into the grill she noticed Matt. "Hey." Matt didn't even look at her. "Hey! Matt!"

Matt blinked, finally looking at Maddie. He seemed to be in a sort of haze. She looked over to where his eyes had been. _Fuck._ Damon and Alaric. She felt weird about referring to him as just Ric.

"Hey, Maddie. What's sup?"

"Nothing much, running Cordelia's errands for her." Matt chuckled. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have you seen or spoken to Caroline?" Maddie shook her head no. "Oh alright, did you call in your order?" Maddie nodded. "Just go to the bar, you can pay for it there."

"Could you possibly get it for me?" Matt could hear the hope in her voice.

"Is something wrong?" He wondered. She glanced back over at the side of Damon's head before looking back to Matt.

"Um, I just don't really wanna go over there." Matt sighed. They had new rules at the grill now so they could only pick up orders at the bar and pay over there. She could see the look on his face and gave him a small smile before walking towards her ex friend _. Be brave_ , she told herself. As she walked over towards the bar she felt her heart race. While she thought she was ready for a confrontation with Damon, she wasn't. She was hoping that he didn't notice her, but of course as soon as she walked past him he turned his head towards her. She felt eyes on her back the minute she passed him and would have kept walking to one of the bar tenders all the way at the end, if her name wasn't called. She turned around to see Damon looking at her. His eyes a mix of emotions. Anger, hurt and a little bit of hope. She looked away and turned towards one of the bar tenders, Anthony. She knew him from school.

"Matt told me you were here for this," he said holding up the plastic bag, a smile on his face.

"Matt's the best. I also need a raspberry tea." Maddie commented, putting a smile on her face. "How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty two dollars and fifty-seven cents." Maddie nodded, handing him cash. He took it and went to the register before coming back with her change and receipt, handing the bag to her.

"I'll see you later."

"See ya!"

Maddie was ready to leave but she just stood there. Damon had faced his whole body posture to stare at her. She thought he might say something to her. She didn't necessarily want to talk first but if they kept looking at each other, it would get awkward and people would take notice.

"Hey Maddie."

She looked past Damon, "Mr. Saltzman."

He chuckled, "I told you, call me Ric." It was pretty apparent to her that he was now back in his own body.

"Yeah." She breathed out.

"Did you come by for lunch?"

"My sister," she started, "asked me to come by or else I _wouldn't_ be here." She made sure to put emphasis on the word, wouldn't. It was important to her to be firm about the whole Damon situation. What happened between the two of them just wasn't okay and she didn't want to give him an idea that she was okay with him.

"Gentlemen," Maddie jumped a tad. She saw Ric's eyes widen a smudge. Turning her body slightly she turned to see the man that was outside of her house after her job. "Why so glum?" He turned his gaze to Maddie. "Hello Maddison."

"It's Maddie actually." He continued to smile at her.

Damon groaned, "Klaus I presume."

"In the flesh." Maddie noted how he had no problem admitting to who he was. She figured he was happy that mostly everyone of the supernatural world feared him. Klaus looked towards Ric, "Thanks for the loner mate."

Damon stood and walked closer to Klaus, Maddie felt her heart speed up when she felt him standing next to her. She moved to the side slightly, he was just too close for her liking.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon wondered, acting like he didn't notice Maddie move away from him. "I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger." Klaus said looking straight at Damon. "Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'd regret."

Maddie watched Damon. She didn't like the smile that he forming on his face. She saw him move his head towards Ric then look back at Klaus. "Thanks for the advice." Klaus didn't look amused in the slightest. He actually looked like the silent killer type to Maddie. "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance?"

Klaus looked at Maddie then back at Damon, a fake smirk on his face before he turned serious. "You are kidding?" He looked at Ric. "He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really." Ric commented.

"I mean come on what's one month in whole grand scheme of things?"

Klaus took a dangerous step towards Damon. "Let me be clear. I have my vampire, I have my werewolf, I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow don't screw it up." Klaus gave Damon a strong glare before taking a step towards Maddie. In return Damon took a step as if to block her causing Klaus to chuckle. "Funny, I don't remember the two of you getting on anymore, or did I miss the celebration of your rekindled friendship." Damon stayed still but his face dropped. "That's what I thought. Hello Maddison, or Maddie. I know you like that better."

Maddie's throat was dry. "Um … hi."

"I can see why my brother fancies you, you're very beautiful."

"And you're very … _psychotic,_ to put things nicely."

Klaus chuckled. "That must be the fire in you that my brother likes."

"Is that what you wanted to say to me?"

"No actually, you seem like a smart girl love and your grades support it."

"You've seen my grades?!" Maddie wondered, voice rising.

"Of course I have, I mean I was your teacher for awhile."

"Right, body switching. Real original." She made sure to roll her eyes.

"People have died for rolling their eyes at me." Klaus told her honestly.

"I'm sure they have, now I must be going."

"I hope Cordelia feels better."

"You really are the perfect stalker." Maddie said turning. She had to squeeze past Damon to leave. Very quickly, she made her way towards her car. She had the door open when she felt of gush of air behind her. Figuring it was Klaus she turned around, a bit shocked to see Damon. He stared at her intensely.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to actually say something?" She asked after awhile. The starring was becoming annoying.

"Stay home tonight."

That wasn't what she was expecting, but she didn't appreciate it either. "What are you, my father?"

"No." He kept eye contact with her. "But I have no problem calling him and telling him to keep you in the house."

"Screw you Damon! What I do is none of your business and considering we are no longer friends whether I'm in the house or outside tonight doesn't concern you!"

"Don't you think you've been mad for long enough?"

Maddie frowned. "If that's your way of trying to gain back my friendship you are doing a terrible job."

Damon snorted, "Like I would want to be friends with a liar."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this Damon." He stared at her but she just got into her car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot, not even bothering to put on her seat belt.

The minute Maddie walked into Cordelia's room, her sister could tell that something was off. "What's wrong?"

"The sacrifice is tonight!" Maddie said aloud, dropping the bag of food onto her sister's bed.

"Tonight?!" Cordelia sat up a tad.

"Yep. Klaus made a point of telling Damon not to do anything stupid, but knowing him like I do he isn't going to listen."

"Start from the beginning."

"I went to the grill, Damon and Ric were there drinking."

Cordelia snorted, "Of course. Do they do anything besides drink?"

"They cause trouble."

"Facts."

Maddie couldn't help but crack a small smile. "So Klaus shows up and basically tells Ric thanks for letting him take over his body, although I don't think he really let him. Anyways he came to warn Damon no to do anything dumb."

"He's totally doing something dumb," Cordelia noted, eating her sandwich.

"I know. He told me to stay home tonight."

"What is he your father?" Cordelia asked sarcastically.

"My thoughts exactly." Replied Maddie, huffing a tad. She was still irritated.

"Have you talked to your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Well you should. I'm not going to be much fun today and you should get as much time in with your boo before all hell breaks loose tonight."

"Sometimes you're not bad to talk to."

"I'm fabulous to talk to."

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

Maddie found herself knocking on Elijah's door about an hour later. She did text him first and his response was that he would be home. The minute she closed the door she smiled. Being able to spend time with Elijah just made her happy. She started towards his living room when he appeared in front of her.

"Well hello." She threw her arms around his neck, standing up a bit on her tippy toes giving him a quick peck.

As she moved away, Elijah's hand on her back tightened a bit, keeping her in place. "Did you miss me that much?"

"I always miss you."

Maddie chuckled, "I always miss you too." After the words came out she felt so sappy. She didn't care though, she enjoyed every single minute of being with Elijah. A moment of silence passed before she pulled away slightly, her face turning serious.

"I saw your brother today." She could feel him tense. "He didn't do anything and he wasn't even there for me … well not really. He wanted to warn Damon not to do anything stupid."

Elijah said nothing at first. She could see that he was very deep in thought. "I see."

Maddie felt her face turn into a frown. _I see?_ "That's all you're going to say?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"I don't know. Something more then, _I see_ though."

"What else happened?"

"Nothing really, Klaus left and Damon told me to stay home or he'd call my mother."

"Wouldn't want that."

"No, I prefer not to be on house arrest for the next couple of weeks. I'm sure Cordelia would prefer the same."

"How is your sister?"

"Don't try and change the Klaus subject," Maddie commented, not wanting to get distracted. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't want my brother anywhere near you." She nodded, wanting him to continue. "You have to believe that I am going to do everything in my power to protect you."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes, I do. Knowing my brother like I do he will have some kind of trick up his sleeve for tonight." Elijah said seriously. He looked in thought before his eyes snapped to Maddie's. "Was Ric ever invited into your house?"

Maddie shook her head, "No. I wanna say just Damon has been invited in but I'm not sure." She couldn't recall whether or not Stefan had been invited in. "Well never mind, there's Caroline but no Ric has never been inside my house."

Elijah just nodded. "I want you and your family to be more careful about who you invite in."

"My parents barley invite people in, they wait to see if you can walk through the threshold." Maddie said honestly. Her dad was protective. Very protective.

"Good to know."

"So you can relax a tad."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, a bit flirtatiously. "I'm always relaxed."

"Liar."

He smirked leaning down and pecking her lips. "You never answered my question though." Her face furrowed. "How's your sister?"

Maddie smiled, "She's fine. Promise."

* * *

Elijah made sure to escort Maddie back home. As soon as she was inside her house she turned to see him standing in the driveway, watching. He gave her a smile before vanishing into thin air. By this time both of her parents and her sister were home, all in the living room by the time she got there.

"There's our girl."

"What's going on?" She wondered, smile spread on her face. It was nice to see all of her family, well at least her parents and sister. Especially with everything that was going on.

"Nothing, we are just having some family time." Janette spoke with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Maddie noted the bags on the counters. "Did you all go grocery shopping."

"I went." Janette spoke looking over at Cordelia and Christian. "Your father decided to play video games and your sister was pretending to be asleep."

"Wasn't pretending," noted Cordelia as she opened a bag of grapes, taking three into her hands. "I was asleep, I didn't actually wake up until you slammed my door shut."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Alright, so what are we doing?"

"Making pizzas. Go put your stuff down." She nodded at her mom, running up the stairs to drop off her stuff in her room. She kept her phone in her back pocket, just in case anyone needed to get a hold of her. Running back downstairs, Maddie joined her family.

"Did you buy pepperoni?"

"Since when do you want pepperoni?" Asked Christian.

"I like pepperoni, I'm just not always in the mood for it. Today I'm feeling it though."

"Uh huh."

"She's coming over to my side. I might to pineapple."

"Since when do you like pineapple?" Janette wondered, bewildered turning to face Cordelia.

"I've never tried it before. Tonight is the night for experimenting."

All four of the Bennett's chuckled. It was nice for them to have some quality family time together, even if it was doing something as simple as making their own pizzas. They were together and bonding more as a family. Maddie was learning to cherish every moment, especially considering that with everything going on tonight she could have been someone worrying about her parents or sister getting hurt. She did have worries, for Elijah mostly but she would rather that then her parents and sister.

"Mom did you buy sauce?" Cordelia wondered.

Maddie bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't even have to look to know that her mom was rolling her eyes. "We are making pizzas! Of course I bought sauce."

"Just checking." Cordelia had a small smirk on the corner of her lips. Maddie knew she had asked that just get a small rise out of her mother. "I'll be using a lot of it."

"Sharing is caring," Christian commented.

"Maddie is the one that doesn't share!" Cordelia commented.

"Not true!" Maddie defended herself quickly.

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't let me have Gracie when we were younger."

Maddie rolled her eyes. Cordelia was referring to one of their old barbie dolls from way back when. "Um, I was going to let you borrow her but you wanted to keep her! And you already had your own."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Maddie mimicked.

"It's like their seven and five again," Christian commented.

"I think it's worse."

Maddie and Cordelia just smiled towards their parents. They loved family time.

* * *

Maddie was up early the next morning. She hadn't been able to sleep well. She tossed and turn most of the night, anxious to everything going on outside of her home. After awhile she went and snuck into her sister's room. Cordelia, who had been asleep woke up and scooted over to give her sister room. "Go to sleep Mads, we'll find out more tomorrow." By six Maddie was up. She had her phone clutched in her hands, pacing back and forth in forth in front of the front door debating on if it was too early to find out was happening. Her thoughts ended when she got a text from Damon telling her to open the door. She made sure to look through the peep hole first before actually opening up.

"What happened?" Was Maddie's first question. She didn't even care that the person on her doorstep was Damon.

Damon stood there, a blank face before he finally said something. "Jenna is dead."

Maddie felt her mouth open and close robitcally. "Wh-what?" It was obvious that had not been the news that she was expecting.

"Klaus killed her."

"Why?" Confusion was edged all over her face. She felt terrible for Jeremy and all of the people he lost. She felt bad for Elena too, but wasn't sure if she was even still breathing.

"Long story short I rescued Caroline and Tyler, so he had Jules and then had Katherine lure Jenna out of the house." Maddie didn't feel all that bad about Jules, which she felt bad for. A person had died, but she tried to remind herself that same person did nothing when her boyfriend had shot her. "Stefan tried to trade but it was no use."

She felt bad for asking but wanted to know. "Is Stefan … is he still alive?"

Damon nodded. "Yes."

"And Elena?"

"Not that you care but she's alive."

"I never wanted her dead Damon!" Maddie snapped. "Maybe out of Mystic Falls and my life but not dead!"

"Well, John sacrificed himself so she is still here."

"John?" She thought for a moment. "John Gilbert?!" As it registered, her face moved forward, " _He's dead?_!"

Damon nodded. "I'm shocked your little boyfriend hasn't told you everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He betrayed us!"

"Betrayed you?" The confusion on her face was obvious. She had no idea what was going or what had transpired.

"Klaus was supposed to die!" Damon snapped and then started pacing left to right. "We had everything set! Bonnie was ready to take him out, she had him! And Elijah was just supposed to seal the deal."

"What happened?"

"Your little boyfriend took Klaus and vanished."

Maddie didn't know what to say. For Elijah to betray then like that something must have come up. "What do you mean took Klaus and vanished?"

"Apparently Klaus didn't bury the family at sea." Damon said without a care in the world. "So Elijah took Klaus and vanished."

Maddie didn't know what to say. A part of her knew that Elijah would never really be able to kill his brother though. He cared to much, which was one of the many reasons why she lo- cared about him. _Was I going to say love?!_ She thought to herself, she began to mentally freak out.

She met Damon's eye. She didn't want to think about the L word right now. "I don't know what to tell you Damon."

"Of course you don't."

She frowned. "I understand that you are upset but I did nothing to deserve your attitude. In fact I did as you asked and stayed in the house."

" _You betrayed me!_ "

Maddie could see the hurt in his eyes. She said nothing. She did betray him. She knew that he didn't like Elijah but still went for him anyways. Even though it didn't count all of the things Damon had done to make Maddie feel betrayed, she had turned around and made him feel the same way.

She wanted to say something but words wouldn't form. Before anymore seconds passed she felt herself being pushed to the waste side, "My sister has done nothing but fucking stay on your side! Through all of your stupid schemes that have almost gotten her killed she still stood bye you! So what she fell for someone you don't like, aren't you in love with your brothers girl? How original! And she betrayed you?!" Cordelia let out a fake laugh. "What do you call leaving her at that damn house, huh? In my book that's betrayal. The same way you rescued Elena you should have rescued her! Oh and let's not forget she got shot because of you! So if you wanna talk about betrayal take a look in the fucking mirror and get the fuck off our property!" Cordelia spoke slamming the door in his face. She turned looking to her sister, "Are you alright?!"

Maddie, who had just stood there, blankly looked to her sister. Tears pooling up in her eyes. " _NO_ ," she hardly croaked out before throwing her arms around her sister.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door. Maddie groaned, getting up from the couch to go get it. She was content with lazing around in her sweatpants and watching Netflix. Looking through the peep whole, she groaned seeing Stefan. "What do you want?!" She yelled without opening the door.

"I need to talk to you."

Maddie opened the door, peaking out her head. "I've had enough Salvatore's for a lifetime."

"PLEASE!" Stefan yelled before she could fully close the door.

"What?!"

"I need you to come with me."

"Why would I go anywhere with you?"

"Maddie, please." She could see the anxiousness in his eyes but she didn't want to budge too soon. "Tyler bit Damon." She just looked at him, the face of Rose flashed in her mind. Even though she didn't like her, she still remembered. "And the witches said to go to Klaus for an answer."

"Klaus and I aren't close."

"But-,"

"Elijah and I are, obviously." She finished for him.

"Yeah."

She sighed, "Fine, but we are taking my car."

"How did you know that Klaus was still here?" She wondered as they walked to Alaric's apartment. "He could be gone for all you know."

"I'm hoping." Stefan commented. He opened the door, cautiously popping his head in. seeing Katherine sitting down he took that as to go to walk inside. Maddie followed behind him.

Nodding his head towards Katherine, Stefan spoke. "Hello Katherine."

Katherine stood, angrily. "Two day's I've been _waiting_! I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now, _he's supposed to be dead!_ "

"We ran into complications."

"Complications?"

"Doesn't really matter, I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" The moment Stefan got the words out Katherine grabbed him and Maddie, slamming them against a wall, facing away from the door. She had her hand clasped over Maddie's mouth and put her other hand to her lips looking at Stefan. "Sh." They could all hear a door opening. "Klaus you're back." She grabbed Stefan and Maddie revealing them to Klaus and Elijah. "Look who decided to come for a visit."

"Don't touch me!" Maddie snapped, pulling her arm away from Katherine who just glared at her. "I'm not your pull toy!"

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus wondered, a small smirk on his face. Elijah who stood behind him, closing the door looked at Maddie. She met his eye and slightly smiled at him. She wasn't sure how to act. She wasn't mad at him or anything, just uneasy.

"I need your help," Stefan responded walking closer, "for my brother."

"Oh, whatever it is it's gonna have to wait a tick."

Maddie rolled her eyes, cutting him off. "Yeah sorry to burst whatever bubble your living in but this can't wait. You need to help Damon!"

"Isn't my brother the only man you should be concerned about?" There was a smile on his face. Maddie could tell he was just messing with her.

She chose to ignore that comment. "Listen, just help us and we will be out of here before you can even blink."

Klaus looked at Elijah. "Mind if I listen? I'm quiet curious what your … I believe they all it girlfriend now a days, wants with Damon Salvatore."

Elijah said nothing and Maddie looked at Klaus, irritated. "Listen, I know you're a hybrid and all but I don't have time for this! Tyler, you know the werewolf you tried to use in the sacrifice? Well he bit Damon. And the witches said you have a cure."

"I was under the impression you had no magical abilities."

"I don't." She stated.

"Interesting."

"Your just mad because now you can't try and use me for magic."

"Maybe so."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You gonna help us or what?"

"I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Maddie rolled her eyes. "However, after you and I can discuss Damon Salvatore." Klaus walked past her. She stared at Elijah but still said nothing. She found herself walking towards him without really paying attention. The minute she stood in front of him she opened her mouth to close it. "H-hi."

"Really?" She heard Katherine. "He betrays her and all she can say is hi."

"Katerina," Elijah looks at Katherine, a cold glare resting upon his features. "If I were you I would not be commenting on matters that do not involve you."

"Wonderful advice for her brother," Klaus said walking over. Maddie moved away. "I promised to reunite you with our family," he said seriously to Elijah. "And so I shall."

Maddie let out a scream as he she watched Klaus plunge a dagger into Elijah's heart. She watched Elijah screamed and clasped Klaus' face as he turned a shade of gray. Before she could reach out for him, Klaus went and put him into a casket. As she looked, wide eyes she felt something wet coming down her face.

"Don't cry love," Klaus spoke looking at her.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"I did what he wanted. Reunited him with my family."

"You are SICK! I don't care what happens with my sister I would never do something like that to her!"

Klaus frowned. "Why don't we talk about Damon, before you say something that upsets me."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT-," a hand wrapped around her mouth. She felt herself moving and struggling against the hand before she even knew who it was. She sighed, Stefan. After calming down a tad she bit his hand. He moved it quickly. "Don't you ever, ever put your hand over my mouth again!"

"Fiesty, aren't you."

"I hate you."

Klaus was in her face within seconds. "People have died for saying things like that to me."

"I'm sure they've died for less than that."

Klaus said nothing, only continued to smile at her before dashing at Stefan and holding him against the wall. "Now, what am I gonna to do with you?"

Maddie, looked away and went over to Elijah. She kneeled against him. She wasn't dumb enough to try and pull the dagger out now, she was sure Klaus was waiting for that … and he was. While he moved Stefan away from the wall, he kept him at bay but still made sure to pay attention to the Bennett. She looked away from Elijah when she heard Stefan scream. She couldn't see what it was but it was obvious that Stefan had something plunged within him, no thanks to Klaus. Katherine looked upset.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement, and your dead." Klaus spoke, not sounding upset about the possibility of Stefan dying.

Katherine spoke up, "He's just trying to help his brother."

Maddie looked at Katherine. "Look who found her voice."

"The witches said you have a cure," Stefan groaned out. "Make me a deal, just give me the cure and I'll do whatever you want."

Klaus took out the piece of wood he had implanted in Stefan and walked over to the counter, setting it down. "Interesting isn't it, you coming to me for help. Didn't you want to kill me?"

"This is no time for games!" Snapped Stefan.

"The trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me." Klaus spoke pouring blood in a glass cup. "The way you are now. You are just shy of useless." Klaus went over to Stefan and squated down. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off he was _magnificent_. Nineteen seventeen, he went into Montreal and wiped out an entire migrant village." Maddie watched Klaus, she noted how the smile playing on his lips. She connected the pieces in her mind. Crazy vampire, on and off, magnificent, nineteen-, _ripper._ Damon and vaguely told her all about it. She remembered everything that had happened during the pageant for Miss Mystic Falls. She was sure that's what Klaus was going on about. "A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus finished having a sip of the blood that filled up his cup.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan said.

"Well that's the vampire I can make a deal with, that is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town. Katerina, come here." Katherine did as she was told and walked over. Klaus held out his hand and Katherine accepted it with her own. Maddie's mouth opened as she watched Klaus take a bite of Katherine's wrist. His eyes turned into a magical gold color. She almost felt bad as Katherine let out a type of scream looking at her wrist.

"No, no, no, no, no." Katherine chanted. Klaus bit into his wrist while she did it and forced it to her mouth while blood gushed out. Katherine glared at him as she was forced to drink.

The four of them watched mesmerized as Katherine's wrist healed. "You want your cure, there it is."

Stefan spoke, "Your blood is the cure."

"Holy shit," Maddie breathed out.

"Gotta love mother nature," Maddie noted the slight sarcasm. Klaus put his hand on Stefan's shoulder and led him over to the counter, "Let's talk, you and I."

Taking a knife, Klaus cut into his hand and let blood pour into a bottle. Maddie looked away, finding it hard to watch. Stefan stared blankly. "You have to be difficult, don't you?" She wondered looking at Klaus as he began to taunt Stefan, throwing a blood bag to him saying he wanted him to join him for a drink.

"Now why would I just hand this over without something in return?"

"Oh, I don't expect anything less from you." She answered honestly. "But you have a brothers yourself."

"I see Elijah's told you my family history."

"Not the full story, I know a few things though."

"Ah. I will say, I will regret not getting to know you."

"Maybe if you weren't a psychopath we could have been friends."

"I don't have friends."

"I wondered why," Maddie retorted. Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She watched Stefan begin to drink the blood Klaus had tossed towards him.

"Finish it." Klaus' voice was deadly. "All of it." Stefan hesitated. "You do everything I say and I save your brother, that's the deal."

With a struggle, Stefan finished the blood. Only for Klaus to toss him another one saying, "Again."

"You are sick!" Maddie snapped. "Can't you tell it's bothering him."

"Can't you tell he doesn't care." Katherine said.

Maddie looked away from Klaus. "You shut up! This is all your fault anyways, if you had died like you were supposed to we wouldn't be in this mess."

"She has a point Katerina." Klaus noted, giving Katherine a look. "Had you not have ran, you could have died and saved me five hundred years." The edge to his voice didn't go unnoticed. Katherine only gulped.

Uneasily Maddie stood there while Klaus tortured Stefan. For each blood bad Stefan drained, Klaus threw a new one at him. Klaus watched, amused. A smile rested on his face as he was Stefan drink. It was disturbing to Maddie. It really made her want to punch him but she was sure that would result in her getting killed so she just glared at him. Katherine stood in a corner and said nothing.

"Very cooperative," Klaus commented. "It's almost as if you're enjoying it."

"No more." Stefan stated. He looked like a true monster. "Not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice Stefan."

"He's already been through countless bags of blood, what else do you want from him?!" Maddie wondered.

"Does my brother know that his girlfriend defends the Salvatore brothers. I'll have to tell him."

"No one told you to dagger him!" She snapped with a fierce glare.

"Now," Klaus spoke again. "Where was I before someone rudely interrupted me. Oh right, you can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls or you can embrace what you truly are. Leave town with me and save your brothers life."

Stefan grabbed the bag from Klaus, downing it in seconds. "That's the spirit." Klaus smiled walking over to Katherine. "Sweetheart, take this to Damon and then come right back."

"You want me to leave?" Katherine wondered.

"NO!" Snapped Stefan.

"Yes," Klaus stated. "And if I were you," Katherine was out the door. "I'll hurry."

"She'll never take it to him," breathed Stefan. He was barley holding himself up. "She'll never take it to him."

Maddie had all of the pity in the world for Stefan at the moment. She was never his fan but she imagined her and Cordelia being in the place of him and Stefan.

"Why would you give it to her?!" Maddie yelled. "Did you think she was going to take it to Damon. And did you really think you were going to see her again."

"Because she's on vervain." Klaus smirked as Maddie's eyebrows raised. "I don't get played for a fool."

"Really? Didn't she play you five hundred years ago."

Klaus was in her face within seconds. "You know what Maddison Bennett, I don't appreciate your insults. I'm honestly growing quiet tired of them. I think it is time that you leave."

"What if I don't?"

"MADDIE!" Stefan yelled. "Please go. Go to Damon. Just go see him. He misses you."

Never in life did she think she would do something for Stefan Salvatore of all people, but in that moment, looking at him, looking so helpless, she did the only thing that she could do which was nod, "Okay." She glared at Klaus, pushing past him and walking to the door. "Stefan." Their eyes locked, She didn't know what to say. _Stay strong, be safe._ "What you just did for your brother, it means something." And with that she walked out.

Maddie never drove so fast in her life. She was shocked that she didn't end up getting pulled over to be honest. She had been going way past the speed limit, but she didn't care. She needed to get to Damon and check on him. As soon as she turned off the car she ran to the door. As she opened it she was met with Katherine.

"HOW IS HE?!"

"Fine."

"Did you give it to him?"

"Obviously I gave it to him." Katherine spoke rolling her eyes. Maddie pushed past her but before she could run to see Damon, Katherine grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't go up there if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Seems Damon and Elena have admitted their feelings for one another."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"She made sure to give him quiet a good-bye kiss." Katherine revealed. She released Maddie's arm. "Take care of yourself Maddie Bennett." And with that she was gone.

Collecting her thoughts Maddie stood there. She felt herself getting angrier and angrier by the second. Elena and Damon … kissing! KISSING! While Stefan gave up his life for Damon, he was busy making out with his brothers girl. She knew it was coming but still. She found her feet guiding her up the stairs before she could stop herself and just leave.

Damon was laying down and Elena had a frown on her face.

"Glad you're feeling better." Maddie commented, a nasty tone to her voice.

"Where is Stefan?" Asked Elena.

"Honestly, do you care?" Maddie wondered, her emotions on one hundred. She watched the man she had a relationship get daggered by his brother and then hears about Elena kissing her boyfriends brother, all the while he is on his death bed. Not like it made a difference, she wouldn't have betted against them eventually doing something.

"Of course I care."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Your boyfriend won't be back anytime soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"He gave himself over to Klaus." Elena stared at her, wide eyed. "That is the only reason Damon's still alive." Maddie stared at her and then Damon. He looked like his usual self for the most part.

"He did what?!"

"Spare me! If you cared about Stefan so much what were you doing kissing Damon?!"

"We weren't kissing?"

"If you weren't kissing why do you look so guilty?"

"I don't know what Kathe-," Maddie cut Elena off.

"This isn't about Katherine! This about you being a whore! No ifs, ands or buts. I just watched Stefan, someone that I don't even like do a heroic thing to save his brother! He sacrificed himself meanwhile his girlfriends shaking up! And you got on Katherine about sleeping with the two of them? You are no better."

"That's not fair!"

"Oh yes it is!" She looked away from her and at Damon. She wanted to be mad with him, but she kept thinking about him being on his deathbed. "I dont' know if you were in your right mind or not but what you two did tonight was fucked up!" Damon met her eye. "Be lucky that Stefan loves you Damon, without him you wouldn't be here tonigth."

She was ready to leave. She saw Elena, ready to produce fake tears. If she was going to cry, Maddie thought, might as well give her something to cry about. She felt her knuckled fist up and within seconds she just swung. Elena's head snapped the side and she stretched out her arm on the wall to support herself.

"You hit me." Elena said shocked.

"That was for Stefan."

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the support you have given this story! I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Now we are onto season 3, crazy! But I am excited to start writing. Let me know some things you would all like to happen!**

 **Thanks for all of the favorites, follows/alerts and reviews!**

 **Until the next update!**

 **IN THIS CHAPTER ... Cordelia has Maddie get her food from the grill. Damon and Alaric is there drinking. Klaus shows up and Damon warns Maddie to stay home for the night. Stefan tells Maddie that Tyler bit Damon and together they go to Klaus looking for a cure. Katherine informs Maddie that Damon and Elena kissed.**

 **ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ... SEASON 3**

 **REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20: Summer's Almost Over

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole- It is time Elena got hit, isn't it? :) Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Lady Wesker- Thank you so much for leaving a review! Glad you liked the ending with Maddie's fist and Elena's face :) It's really up in the air with season 3, I don't know what exactly I'm keeping and not, I'm just going to have fun with it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Alexa G. Salvatore- Here's your update, hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **LadyScatty- Hi, thanks so much for reviewing! I've been enjoying writing the Bennett's, I wanted to make sure to get in that family essence. I totally see where you are coming from, that might come in to play later (like after he gets undaggered). Rebekah and Maddie will have a friendship, that I already planned. Damon ... Damon ... Damon, he's always messing up. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **galwidanatitud- Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing. I hope that you like this chapter, let me know what you think! :)**

 **NicoleR85- Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy chapter 20! :)**

 **RenTenTen- Every time she would cry on the show all I could think was _'please stop with the fake tears'_ , I just can't stand her character. Season 1 and part of 2 she wasn't too bad. Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Caladhiel999- Sorry, had to dagger him ;( but he will be back! And Elena deserved that punch. Here is your update, hope you enjoy! :)**

 **silentmayhem- Thanks so much for that review, it made me smile! You don't know how many times I've been like, can someone slap her? I hope you keep reading and enjoy this story! :)**

 **kineret- Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter! She'll be going on some kind of road trip in the next chapter (hint), just not with Klaus. Let me know what you think! :)**

 **belladu57- Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Red05- Here's your update! Thank you so much for reviewing, let me know what you think of chapter 20! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 20 ~ Summer's Almost Over**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Summer vacation. A time to try and forget about school, (despite the summer work you might be given). A time where the weather is nice, at least supposed to be. A time for ice cream. A time for kids to ride their bikes. A time for fun. And during her final summer before going into college, Maddie enjoyed herself to the fullest. She deserved that much. And her sister made sure of it.

In perspective Maddie could honestly say that she had fun. After exams and everything she accompanied Blake to prom. Her mom made sure to take thousands of pictures, even though Maddie would have her own prom coming up the following year. She and Cordelia both went to graduation that year, which was a bitter sweat. It was sweet for the people graduating and bitter for Maddie to see her friends leaving the womb of High School. After graduation she made sure to go to all of her friends graduation parties, even though some were the same days so she had to split the times. She and Cordelia even went to a Beyonce concert, courtesy of their parents. They partied hard, at least Cordelia partied hard, Maddie just enjoyed herself; having some drinks here and there but not getting completely wasted. A lot of time was spent occupying the pool at the Bennett house as well. Caroline was a frequent guest. Nathan came out for a week before he and Cordelia went on a road trip together. Janette gushed at the cute couple. Christian didn't come out and say it but he did like Nathan and found him to be a good match for his daughter.

As the summer began to wind down, Maddie began working on her summer assignments which was no fun. They were boring in all honesty. She considered using her sisters but it rested in her head that she would most definitely get caught, therefore she decided against it.

As the end of August approached Cordelia left to spend the rest of her time with Nathan and his family before they headed back to college. They had a family dinner before saying their goodbyes. It was hard and Maddie cried. Her best friend was leaving ... again. She knew that if she ever needed her sister she was just a phone call, text or skype away.

The only thing that had been missing from Maddie's summer, the one thing that would have made it absolutely perfect was, Elijah.

But even Maddison Bennett knew that getting him back would not just happen overnight.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Maddie asked, looking in her mirror at Hallie. She could see the small child, looking out of the window watching trees and houses go by.

"YEAH!"

"Good," Maddie said as she chuckled to herself, moving her hand to put a loose piece of wet hair behind her ear. She had taken Hallie to the beach with her for the day. She needed a day away and she had gotten it, especially considering Cordelia had left to go back to college two days ago. Maddie was already missing her sister and their wild summer adventures together. However, a part of her was ready for her senior year of High School. She was determined to enjoy it, at least most of it.

As Maddie pulled into the driveway of Hallie's house she sighed. Mrs. Gleason was home, Maddie recognized her car. She really didn't know what she was going to do now, she picked up Hallie earlier and since then they had both been enjoying the ocean. And the sand. Mostly the sand. Maddie was now perfected in the way to make a sand castle.

Getting out of the car she threw Hallie's bad over her shoulder and carried the toddler to the door. It was obvious that Hallie was going to need a nap. She didn't even have to ring the doorbell, Sharon opened the door the minute Maddie got there.

"Hi girls! You both looked tired." Mrs. Gleason spoke as Maddie handed Hallie over. "How was the beach?"

Maddie smiled. "It was good. We went in the water and made sand castles. We even had some pizza ice cream."

"Sounds fun. Thanks for taking her for a bit."

"It's no problem."

"Ready to be a senior?"

"I think so," Maddie laughed. She was ready but she wasn't. She wasn't scared to get out into the real world but in a small way she was. You know?

"You look tired, go take a nap. And then party the night away."

Maddie couldn't help but start laughing. "You've been talking to my mom I see."

"Oh yes, she told me how you and Cordelia left her home every night."

"Not true. We had movie nights with her and we stayed home sometimes when dad was there. She just wants us all to herself."

"Of course she does."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye Maddie, thanks again." Mrs. Gleason spoke looking at Hallie. "Tell Maddie bye."

"Bye bye Mawdie!"

"Bye Hal, I will see you later." Maddie grinned, walking back to the car. Mrs. Gleason watched her back out of the driveway and closed the door when her car was out of view.

The ride home was short. The first thing she did was get the mail before plopping down on the couch. She had three pieces of mail, two from colleges and one from the school. She put the two from colleges down, deciding to read those later and the letter from the school. She skipped the bullshit part about how school is starting soon and all that yada yada. The most important thing she wanted was her school schedule.

 **BENNETT, MADDISON LYNN**

 **1\. A.P. Calculus BC**

 **2\. A.P. American History**

 **3\. A.P. Literature**

 **4\. Study Hall**

 **5\. Band/Gym**

 **6\. Spanish V**

 **7\. LUNCH**

 **8\. A.P. Biology**

 **9\. A.P. Biology**

Letting out a groan, Maddie threw the paper onto the in table. That schedule was ridiculous and she had every intention on changing it. Her first problem was AP Calculus, first thing in the morning. That was most definitely not going to work out. If anything she would rather drop that and then just come in later in the day. She would have to make sure to go in the day of schedule changes. Resting a tad she laid back on the couch. She still had on her bikini but shorts covered her bottoms. She could feel her sunglasses still resting on top of her head. It wasn't bothering her at the moment so she decided not to move them. Laying lazily on the couch, she felt herself drifting into a nap. Not like it really mattered she didn't have anywhere that she needed to go. Of course the moment she was really comfortable and almost asleep is when her phone started going off. It was being spammed. It just kept buzzing. Maddie opened her left eye and glared at her cell phone which sat buzzing around on the in table. She went to reach as it continued to buzz but decided against it. It would have to stop eventually. She hoped. Eighty two seconds later, it stopped. She was amazed that someone, or many people wanted to talk to her all at once. They could have just called.

 **Caroline- Is your schedule as messed up as mines?!**

That was the only regular message. The rest of the messages were group chats. Maddie was in a group chat with her field hockey team and lacrosse team. Those were where the majority of her text messages were coming from.

Maddie responded to Caroline first, just sending her a picture of the schedule. Caroline's response came quick.

 **Caroline- EW! Not a good way to start senior year!**

 **Maddie- Tell me about it.**

 **Caroline- But we have study hall and lunch together.**

 **Maddie- Switching Calc, can't do math first thing in the morning.**

 **Caroline- Switch into my class please! I have no friends/**

 **Maddie- What period?**

 **Caroline- Second.**

 **Maddie- Still early but better than first. We shall see. What do you have first?**

 **Caroline- A.P. History. Why did I take that class again?**

Maddie went to her lacrosse group chat finding that she didn't really have anything with anyone, same with lacrosse. Here and there she had something with someone but it was mostly the morning classes which she planned on changing. She didn't really want A.P. Bio so late either. It just sucked in general for her. Before she could consider how she was going to change things around her doorbell sounded. With a slight groan she got off of the couch going to answer it. She looked through the peephole and groaned opening up the door.

"What do you want?"

"Hello to you too sunshine."

"Damon." He could hear the aggravation in her voice, but the smile that was placed on his face only grew larger.

"Are you going to move so I can come in?"

"No."

"I can tell you didn't get hospitality from Janette."

"Nope." Maddie let her head fall against the door. "What are you doing here?"

Even though Damon was still alive after the whole werewolf bite he and Maddie hadn't gotten back to a good friendship. She could not stand being around him after finding out about his little kiss with Elena. She didn't completely blame in considering he was on his death bed, but she considered him to be in the wrong just like her.

"I'm coming to see my friend who's been avoiding me."

"I wouldn't exactly call us friends."

"Can't you just forget the past."

"No." She answered honestly. "I can't."

"This whole us not being friends isn't really working for me that well."

"We've gotten better."

"You barley talk to me."

"What do you think we're doing now?!"

"You know that's not what I meant. I fucked up, I will admit it, but you still _lied_ to me! I need my partner in crime back."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Cordelia is my partner in crime and Ric is yours."

"But your my other one."

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you."

"Mhm.

"Are you coming tonight?"

"To what?"

"The birthday party that Caroline is throwing for Elena at my house."

Maddie let out a fake laugh. "Why would I go to a party for someone that I don't like? Besides I'm sure she would prefer I not be there."

"You know she wouldn't to have you arrested for assaulting her."

"It was worth it." Maddie stated. "And if you want to defend her you can get the hell out of my house."

"Feisty. I will call you later when I get more on Stefan."

"Yep."

"Nice body by the way. No one wonder Elijah was love struck." Damon spoke in a joking matter. Maddie didn't really mind but they weren't cool enough to joke yet in her book.

"You are disgusting."

"Tell your mom hello for me." Damon spoke as Maddie slammed the door shut.

* * *

 _August 22nd,_

 _Dear Elijah,_

 _I … I miss you. I know I start every letter off like that but I have no other way to really describe it, you know? I got my school schedule today. I hate it. Senior year. This is supposed to be one of the most exciting times of my life and it isn't. At least not really. There is some excitement coursing through my veins, I will admit but not really. I just, I wish that you were here with me right now. Even though I can say Cordelia helped me have one of the best summers of my life it means little since you weren't there. I miss the time we were able to spend together, even though it seems so little in comparison to what could have been. I hope to see you again soon._

 _-Maddie._

Since the beginning of the summer Maddie had taken to writing Elijah letters. She started the night he was daggered telling him of how sorry she was. Since that night she had taken to just writing him letters. It made her feel better about things. She hoped that one day she would actually be able to give them to him in person.

* * *

"Maddie, you would look so cute in this!" Janette spoke holding us a lilac romper. It was sleeveless and had lace. It was pretty cute.

"That is pretty cute." She noted. Janette had insisted on taking her school shopping, even though Maddie didn't feel a need to go. She had plenty of stuff but with her mothers insistence they went to lunch and then went to the store. Maddie was only going to allow her to buy five outfits though, knowing how her mom could get.

"Isn't it? And you haven't picked out anything for your first last day of High School yet." Maddie sighed, she knew what was coming. Her mom was going to get all emotional. "And then your birthday is in November. I can not believe my baby is going to be eighteen years old."

"Hardly a baby."

"Let me have my moment Maddison!"

"Yeah Maddie," Damon Salvatore spoke appearing out of no where. "Let her have her moment."

"Damon!" Janette grinned giving the eldest Salvatore a hug. "It's been so long, how are you?"

"I'm just peachy." Maddie rolled her eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Just taking my baby school shopping."

"Not a baby." Maddie commented.

"She's so mean to me."

"I think she's been around Cordelia too long." Damon sighed. Maddie looked at him, her mouth slightly opened. She could not believe he had said that and then the look on his face was dead serious.

"Maybe."

"MOM!"

"What?" Janette shrugged. "Cordelia can be a wild child."

"You were just crying your eyes out about her leaving."

"Oh I still miss her but your sister is … she's a crazy little thing."

"It's not your fault," Damon spoke. "College does that to them. Speaking of college, ready to be a senior Maddie?"

"Sure."

"Where you going?"

"Don't know yet."

"Not too far." Janette put her arm around Maddie. She couldn't help but snuggle into her mom's embrace. It just made her feel comforted. "I already have one of my babies far away in New York."

"Good ole Cord," Damon sighed. "Such a shame I didn't get to see her this summer."

"She will be home in November for Thanksgiving, you should stop by."

Maddie glared at her mom. Not only was thanksgiving in three months but she wasn't trying to spend it with Damon. "I'd love to, we must plan something."

"Yes!" Janette grinned. "Maddie I am going to go look at some stuff, you and Damon catch up." She gave them another huge grin before walking off.

As soon as her mom was out of sight Maddie smacked Damon on the arm saying, "What the hell!"

"Well that wasn't' very nice."

"I don't care!" She took a breath. "We are not spending Thanksgiving together!"

"Why not?"

Maddie sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I've got a lead on Stefan."

Maddie's interest perked up immediately. After everything that had happened, (Klaus daggering Elijah, forcing Stefan to drink human blood and then catching Elena kissing Damon), she had been keen on wanting to get Stefan home safely. She didn't want to be best friends with him or anything, she just had a respect for him. As someone who loved their sibling, she would have done the same thing Stefan had done.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Maddie frowned. "I know that he was in Tennessee. He left some art pieces."

"Art pieces?" Maddie frowned, not getting it.

"Oh c'mon Mads. Your smart. Art. Involving a lot of red."

"Bodies?"

"Bing to the o."

"You aren't funny."

"Andie thinks I'm funny."

"She's also being compelled by you, but that's another story."

"Ha."

"So, are you going to go and follow the trail?"

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"I mean by foot."

Damon sighed. "It's complicated. You know, I haven't been completely honest with Elena about what I'm doing."

"Oh, she cares about Stefan?" Damon frowned, knowing where this was going. "I mean last I checked kissing your boyfriends brother doesn't make you someone who cares."

"Can't you just make up with her."

"No."

"I mean you did punch her."

"She deserved it." Damon said nothing. "Besides, she's had it coming. Especially for all of the slick mouth shit she said concerning Blake and I going to prom together."

"Caroline is throwing her a party at my house tonight."

Maddie was taken aback. "You're allowing Caroline to throw a party at your house?" Damon shrugged. "Oh, of course you are. It's for Elena."

"Can you stop?!"

"No." It was silent for a second.

"Are you going to come?"

Maddie let out a fake laugh. " _Are you serious_?" He was. "You can't be serious. Why would I go to a birthday party for someone that I don't like?"

"I'll be there."

"Not a good enough reason. Let me know how it goes though." She smirked. "Hide your good alcohol."

"Please don't remind me."

With that Maddie sighed. She really had nothing else to say to Damon. At least not now. "I'm gonna go find my mom. Just let me know if something else comes up with Stefan."

Damon nodded. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"What's wrong mom?" Maddie wondered as she ran down the stairs into the living room. It was around eight in the morning and she was still in her pajamas. She could see her dad's keys on the living room table so she knew that he was home. She wasn't sure how long he had been at the hospital, but she was pretty sure he was going to be getting a lot of rest.

Janette, who hadn't noticed Maddie at first blinked. She wasn't sure how to tell her daughter about the news she had just heard. "Come, sit down."

"I don't like when you start a conversation like that." Maddie spoke. An image of her mom popped into her head, it was of her mom telling her that grandma Shelia had passed away. Not something she wanted to remember.

"Just come sit."

"Why?"

"Maddie, please."

Reluctantly, Maddie walked over and sat down next to her mother. "Alright, I am sitting. Now tell me what's going on."

"There was a little accident last night."

 _A little accident?_ "With who?"

"Andie."

Maddie frowned. Andie? "Who is-," her mouth opened wide. "Wait, are you talking about Andie Star? The news lady?"

Janette nodded. "Apparently she fell." She looked down shaking her head before looking back at her daughter. "Weren't she and Damon dating?"

"Something like that." She recalled when they were all together at the grill. Months ago. Before Klaus' arrival, before Damon found out about her and Elijah, before the sacrifice, before Jenna's death. Seemed like so long ago.

"I'm going to write him a card and have you deliver it."

"Can't we just send him a text message?" Maddie wondered aloud, causing Janette to slap her shoulder. "OW!"

"Maddison Lynn Bennett! You are not going to send him a text message! You are going to go over there and offer your friend your full support!"

"Mom, I don't think that's necessary."

Janette glared at her daughter. "What if you had a boyfriend that passed. Wouldn't you want Damon to give you your support."

Maddie said nothing. Because it felt like Elijah was dead, even though he could always wake up from being daggered. And Damon was not about to console her or give her any type of support about it.

"First she is never getting a boyfriend," Christian started. "Cordelia having one is enough to give me grey hairs and did you ever consider that Damon's probably the one that pushed her to her death." He walked over to his chair and sat down. He looked tired to Maddie. He was in sweatpants and a Mystic Falls High School Dad t-shirt.

"STOP THAT!" Janette snapped. "Damon is a nice man."

"He's a vampire." Christian groaned.

"But nice. He has always been there for Maddie." Janette got up at the point so she missed Maddie's facial expression, however Christian caught it. Making eye contact with his daughter he just shook his head and waved his hand.

"What are you doing today Mad?"

"Apparently dropping off a card instead of doing nothing."

" _No plans?_ " Christian feigned shock.

"Oh come on dad, I don't go out that much."

Christian gave her a pointed look. "You and Cordelia went everywhere this summer. The beach, barbecues, graduation parties, house parties where I know she got wasted, a Beyonce concert, camping, need I say more?"

"I also babysat."

"You did that too."

"So I earned my keeps."

"Barley."

Maddie gave him a slight glare but she couldn't help laugh. It was moments like these that she loved. "Is mom going to make us breakfast?"

"She'll probably invite the vampire."

"Don't even joke about that."

"I've noticed your not a huge Damon fan, may I ask why? I mean your usually on his side."

"Am not!" She said, a little too defensive. "We just don't agree on things."

"Vampire things?"

"Not exactly. I'm not fond of the love triangle he's in with Elena."

"Isn't she dating his brother?"

"Exactly."

Christian just shook his head. "Teenage drama."

"Technically he isn't a teenager."

Janette came back in then, card and pen in hand. "I found a card." She didn't miss the irritated looks her husband and daughter threw her way. "I am going to write him a note and we are ALL going to sign it."

"Why would I sign a card for _Damon Salvatore_?" Christian asked, more irritated than before.

"Have some compassion Christian his girlfriend just died!"

"Mom," Maddie cut in. "We feel bad about Andie." It was true. They weren't bad people and didn't want to see anyone die. "But we're sure Damon doesn't want a card."

"He was probably compelling her to date him." Christian stated.

"Whatever," Janette rolled her eyes. "I'll sign the card for you."

Maddie and Christian both let out a groan. They could tell they weren't going to change her mind so instead they just let it go.

After Janette finished writing the card, she sealed it up and then looked around. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles."

"Oh, you can bring Damon some."

"Your obsession with Damon is worrisome." Christian joked.

Janette just ignored him. "I can make waffles."

Maddie grinned, "Do we have whipped cream?"

"I think your sister left you some."

"She better have." Maddie looked around and noticed a thick manilla packet lying across the table, it was on the side farthest away from her. She could only see the sides. "What's that?"

"Just my class roster."

"Have you opened it yet?"

Janette shook her head. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"I didn't know it was here until this morning. I didn't look at any of the mail from yesterday, besides it means summer is almost over."

Maddie nodded, understanding. "Yeah, but your back to teaching. Something you love."

"True. And you're a senior. Time is just flying by."

"I know."

"I don't think I can stomach having both my girls out of the house."

"Why not?" Maddie raised an eyebrow and had a mischievous smirk. "You and dad can get more alone time."

"Don't you start Maddison! You sound like your sister!"

"And that's a bad thing because …?"

"Because she's crazy." Christian joked.

* * *

Maddie let herself into the Boarding House, deciding against knocking. She had a plate wrapped up with breakfast that her mom had made and a card on top, held tightly in her hands. It was quiet, but she had a feeling that Damon was home. A part of her thought it might be a bad idea but she decided against it, heading to Damon's bedroom anyways. The door was open and she could hear something, sounded like paper moving almost.

"You just missed Elena." Damon spoke without turning around.

"That's a good thing," Maddie stood against the door. Damon turned around and gave her a slight smile. "I'm sorry about Andie."

Damon shrugged, "She was only a fake girlfriend."

"But you cared."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well the two of you did spend a good amount of time together. No matter how annoying you might have found her, a part of you cared. I'm sorry."

Damon shrugged, turning back around. Maddie walked over. "What are you doing?"

"Taking this down."

"Why?" Maddie frowned. Damon had informed her before of what was in his closet. Maps with Stefan's previous or current locations. She could see some news reports still thumb tacked on, the ones Damon hadn't taken off yet anyways.

"Lost cause." Damon spoke ripping down some more.

"Why do you say that?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I saw him last night?"

"Last night?" She frowned. "He came to Elena's birthday party?!"

"No. He just killed Andie."

" _What_?!"

"He compelled her."

"Why?"

"To send a message to me." Damon stated it.

"Which is?"

"Stop looking. Leave him be. He doesn't want our help."

"You're obviously upset but you will regret this later. He is your brother, not to mention you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Damon ignored her. "What's that?" He gestured to the bag in her hands.

"My mom wrote you a card and sent you breakfast."

"Well that was nice of her."

"More reasons why my dad hates you."

Damon sighed. "Your dad hated me from the moment he laid eyes on me."

Maddie chuckled, it was true. "True. He's not going to do anything to you thought."

"Obviously." Damon pointed to himself, "Vampire over here."

"So how does Elena feel about you giving up?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "She's even more determined to get him back. He supposedly called her from Tennessee last night."

"Supposedly?"

"He didn't say anything."

"You don't believe her?"

He was quiet for a bit. "Listen, I'm really in no mood to talk about this."

Maddie shrugged. "Fine, let's go eat breakfast. I'm hungry."

"You didn't eat yet?"

"No, figured I would give you some company." She smiled, "Unless you want me to go?"

"No, stay." Damon smirked. "You done hating me now?"

"Don't push it. I feel bad your girlfriend died."

"Blame it on that. You just missed having me around."

"Whatever." Maddie spoke walking out of Damon's room, he was right on her heals.

* * *

"Elijah." Maddie Bennett breathed out. She was in that place where you are half asleep and half awake. Therefore while her eyes was closed and she was half in la la land she could still sense the atmosphere around her, knowing she was lying down. And she awake enough that she could hear Damon say, "Nope, just me."

She felt herself jumping up, her eyes went wide and she yelled, "DAMON! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Keep your voice down, would you? I don't want your dad coming in here and trying to shoot me."

"My dad is at the hospital."

"Nope, he's home and he's coming upstairs."

"Are you serious?" With that Damon disappeared and Maddie's door opened.

"You alright?!" Christian wondered, looking at his daughter.

Maddie nodded, "Bad dream. Sorry for waking you."

Christian just nodded, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, get some sleep." Maddie smiled and moved to act like she was going to bed. She noted something in her dad's hand as he closed the door. Once it was shut she could see Damon standing to the side, a finger pressed against his lips. He nodded to the door and Maddie nodded, understanding that her dad was still there. She moved her hands around searching for her remote. Once she found it, she turned on the TV. A little while after it began to play, Damon walked over sitting on her bed. She sighed, sitting up a tad.

"What are you doing here at _five_ in the morning?!"

"Telling you to get ready."

"For what?"

"We're going to go get Stefan."

Maddie's interest perked up immediately, "Where is he?"

"Chicago, thank Katherine."

" _Katherine?_ You would think she'd be staying away from Stefan considering he's with Klaus. I guess she is still in love with him."

Damon rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Start packing."

"What makes you think my parents are going to let me go?"

"Your mom will say yes."

"How do you know?"

"I may have called last night when you were sleeping and talked to her."

Maddie frowned thinking about it. "Is _she_ coming?!"

"I haven't told Elena yet."

"I'm assuming your driving." Damon nodded. "I don't really think I can stand to be around her for that long."

"Well try. Now get up and start packing. I'll text you when I'm on my way to get you." And with that he was gone.

"Ass," Maddie breathed out. A text message came in a second later.

 _Damon- I heard that. You wound me._

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading!** **Thanks for all of the follows/alerts, favorites and reviews! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**

 **I don't mean to ramble but I find it exciting to be writing in season 3! It's just crazy to me. I'm really excited to write Maddie going into her senior year of High School. I feel like in the show the characters go to school when it's convenient and don't really stress much, except Matt. Sorry to ramble. :')**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

 **In this chapter ... Maddie has had a good summer for the most part. Her sister made sure to keep her busy and entertained. She has been staying on contact with Damon as he searches for Stefan. Her mom informs her of Andie's death. Damon tells her that she is coming with him to find Stefan in Chicago.**

 **On the next chapter ... Maddie goes to Chicago with Damon and Elena, she see's Klaus again.**


	22. Chapter 21: Chicago

**Summary: After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20 REVIEWS**

 **NicoleR85- Hope you enjoy the road trip! Thank you very much for your constant reviews!**

 **LadyScatty- So glad that you are enjoying the Bennett family. I wanted them to be a cool family. I do plan for Maddie and Rebekah to become friends in the future. And yes, let's not try and fight the originals Damon, it is unwise. Thanks for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **guest- I'm sorry if it seems Janette is pushing them to be friends, that's not how I wanted it to come off. And yes, they did need separation from the friendship they had but things will get better. :) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Savage Kill- Yes, Maddie and Elena lol. Those two just don't mix. Thank you for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- So glad that you enjoyed the chapter! I think it'll be exciting for Elijah to read the letters that Maddie has been writing for him and yes, Damon is crazy to think our favorite Bennett would want to go to Elena Gilbert's birthday party :( I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **kineret- So glad you are enjoying this story! It's so fun writing Christian! Thanks for rieviewing and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **galwidanatitud- Glad we all hate Elena! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I appreciate you taking the time to review! :)**

 **Caladhiel999- Thanks so much for your constant support! Hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Tinie nyny- Thanks so much for reviewing! I am probably going to follow the plotline with Elijah coming back when Damon undaggers him and all that. I do plan to make it rated M, just didn't want to rush it. But yeah, it is kind of T for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Btw love Madelie :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER** **21 ~** **Chicago**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

By the time Damon texted her, Maddie was already packed and ready to go. Her dad was asleep but her mom had gotten up around six. Maddie went downstairs to talk to her and her mom was dressed in Nike sporting wear.

"Going out?"

Janette jumped not hearing her at first, "You scared the shit out of me! _I'm meeting Gwen at the gym." Maddie nodded. "What are you doing up so early?"_

"Going out with Damon."

Janette nodded, "Oh yeah, he told me he was taking you on a road trip before summer ended. It will be good for him. A good distraction from what happened to Andie."

Maddie nodded again. She wished she would have asked Damon was bullshit story he fed her mother. "Yeah, it should be fun."

"Does dad know?"

"I already gave my permission." Janette stated clearly giving Maddie the answer she needed. _No._ "Besides Damon told me he'd have you back safe and I believe him. Did you pack?"

"I finished a little while ago."

"When is he coming?"

"Not sure exactly, some time this morning."

"Alright, well come and give me a hug before you leave." Maddie smiled walking over to hug her mom. "Stay safe, okay?" Maddie nodded against her mom's shoulder. "And have fun. One of your last summer outings School is literally starting next week."

"I know, so sad."

"Did you finish your summer assignments already?"

Maddie frowned. That was not something she wanted to talk about. "Mostly. I have a couple of Calculus pages left."

"Oh that's not bad. I don't want you to be like your sister, doing things at the last minute."

"I know."

"Alright, I have to go get abs. I will see you later." Maddie's head went back as she laughed. "I'm serious. You and your sister have perfect abs, I don't have anything."

* * *

"I sure hope we find him," said Damon, "'cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace."

"It's an antique Damon," Elena breathed out. "Like you."

At the moment, Maddie wished Cordelia wasn't back in college. She felt so out of place being there and in a way she regretted coming. Another part of her felt like she wanted to see Stefan. She didn't know if she would even talk to him. And then there was the part of her that knew she could help distract Klaus. She was pretty sure he wouldn't outright kill her.

Damon reached into the back of his car grabbing a diary, he handed it to Elena. "Read this. Paints a pretty little pictures of Stefan's first experience in Chicago."

"It's Stefan's diary," Elena exclaimed accusingly. "I'm not gonna invade his private thoughts."

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see."

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods," she handed the diary back to Damon. "I can handle it."

Damon opened up the diary. "Here's one, March twelfth, nineteen twenty two, I have blacked out days, I wake up with strangers blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember." Damon let out a fake gasp. "I'm shocked _. Stefan's not a virgin_."

Maddie was who laying down in his backseat, facing away the seats rolled her eyes. _Typical Damon._

Elena snatched the diary, "Eyes on the road grandma."

"Fine, back to my game." Maddie missed the last part of what he said as she tuned them out. Or tried to for the most part.

It was quiet then, for the most part, the radio was still going. Maddie was still laying down and found herself dozing in and out. That is why she didn't answer her phone as it began buzzing uncontrollably. By this time she was laying flat on her back, her cell phone lying on her stomach. It was Cordelia texted her.

 **Cordelia-** **What's going on? You and Damon are on a road trip together?** **I was under the impression** **th** **at** **you two weren't friends.**

 **Cordelia- Didn't mean to sound so accusing, I just want to know what's going on. Dad called me all pissed off.**

 **Cordelia- Maddie, CALL ME! Or at least ANSWER my text messages!**

 **Cordelia- MADDISON, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!**

 **Cordelia- Fine, I will just blow up your cell phone until you answer my messages.**

"Should we see who it is?" Elena answered unsure. She knew Maddie hated her and didn't feel all that great about touching her phone, but it kept ringing and she could see a face come up when she turned to look.

"Who's face is on the screen?" Damon wondered looking at the road.

"I think it's her sister."

"Answer it."

"I don't know if I should touch her phone."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Wasn't it you who just asked if we should answer." He quickly grabbed Maddie's phone and answered it putting it on speaker. "Hi Cordelia."

"Damon?" The question in her voice was obvious. "Where is my sister?"

"She's in my backseat."

"Doing what."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Cordelia groaned through the phone, "You aren't funny."

"She's asleep, if you must know."

"Yes I must. Why is she with you?"

"My thoughts exactly," Elena muttered. It was loud enough for Cordelia to hear.

"Wait, Elena Gilbert is with you too?" She let out a fake laugh. "Classic, you take the person my sister hates with you on a road trip."

"Road trip?" Elena questioned. Damon slightly glared at her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON DAMON?" Cordelia yelled. "My dad is pissed because he thinks you and Maddie are going on a road trip. My mom is all, well I gave permission but from what the Gilbert said it doesn't sound like you're on a road trip. And I'd hope you were smart enough not to take them on a vacation, TOGETHER! MADDIE HATES HER!"

"Yeah about that, we are going to get Stefan."

"Isn't he with Klaus?"

"Most likely."

"Why is my sister there?! I would like to see her again. And not in a body bag!"

"Relax, Maddie will be fine."

"Don't tell me to relax when you're bringing my sister into the lions den!"

"I would never let her get hurt."

Cordelia let out a fake laugh, "That's fumy. Wasn't it just a few months ago when you hurt my sister? Maybe not physically but mentally definitely." Damon frowned. "That's what I thought. I want to talk to her the minute she wakes up! Bye!" Damon hung up, placing Maddie's phone on his dashboard.

Elena sat there with a frown on her face, "What was her problem?"

"Leave it alone Elena."

"It's not like you're endangering her. If Maddison feels that way she should have stayed home."

"First things first, don't call her Maddison and I _want_ her here!" He snapped. "And Elena, don't pick a fight with Maddie or Cordelia for that matter. Cordelia won't just punch you." Damon gave her a pointed look before his eyes went back to the road. Elena sat there, mouth open and all. Maddie, who was coming too from her nap, bit her lip trying to keep the smile off of her face.

"You can't seriously be condoning the fact that she punched me!" Elena was outraged.

"Well, you did have it coming to you."

"You're supposed to-." Elena cut herself off. "Never mind. I forget your on the Maddie Bennett can do no wrong trail."

"Some people say the same about you," Damon spoke carelessly. "Now why don't you drop the Maddie subject before I turn us back around." Elena huffed but other than that said nothing.

It went on to be peacefully quiet for awhile. Elena eventually fell asleep. When she did Maddie sat up and crossed her legs. She reached over grabbing her phone from the dash board.

"Do me a favor and calm your sister down." Damon commented.

Maddie let out a chuckle. "I'm going to text her."

"I'm sure you dad hates me even more."

Maddie sighed, going through her messages. She read through Cordelia's and then moved onto the ones from her parents.

 **Dad- You already know I am pissed.**

 **Mom- Your dad isn't happy about it but he will get over it. Have fun and don't leave me hanging, text me and tell me how it goes.**

 **Mom- And send me pictures.**

 **Dad- Where are you two going?!**

 **Cordelia- ARE YOU AWAKE YET?!**

Maddie groaned looking through the messages. Cordelia's had just came in so she decided to respond to her first.

 **Maddie- Yes I am awake and I am fine** **(:**

 **C** **ordelia- Good to know, now what's going on? And don't tell me some bullshit story about a "road trip" either.**

 **Maddie- That was never my story. Damon told mom we were going on a road trip and informed me at five this morning we were going to find Stefan. You know how I feel about the whole thing, I wasn't going to not come. Wish you were here to keep me company though.**

She responded to her mom that she was fine and had been napping and then turned to respond to her dad.

 **Maddie- Dad, I know you're not happy about this but don't worry, it's just a small trip before school starts. I will be fine. Love you lots, your favorite child. xoxo**

"Your dad gonna try and vervain me when we get back?" Damon asked, slight humor in his voice.

"I'm sure my mom will protect you."

"What about you?"

"I'll think about it," she joked causing them both to start laughing. She didn't want to really admit it but she missed this. She missed things being so simple between them. "When do you think that we'll get there?"

Damon shrugged. "Soon enough."

"Do you know where he is in Chicano?"

"Shouldn't be that hard to find."

"How did you find out that he was there anyways?"

"I have my secrets."

"Please share."

"If I did they wouldn't be secrets." She chuckled. "Get some more rest. I am going to need you to be on your A game in the morning."

"I'm always on my A game."

Damon said nothing at first, then he glanced at her through the mirror. "You suck at pretending to be asleep by the way."

 _Shit,_ Maddie thought but she couldn't help smile to herself.

* * *

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Maddie rolled her eyes at Elena's complaining.

Damon's response came at once, "There used to be an all girls high school around the corner but it shut down due to attendance issues, weird."

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back it's not gonna work."

"Sh." Damon put his finger to his lips.

Maddie who was leaning with her back against the wall on his other side, the one blocking Elena looked at the lock. "I wouldn't suppose you have a key do you?" Damon gave her a grin before breaking the lock. "Course not. Wouldn't it have been easier to compel one from somebody?"

"You believe in me compelling people now?" Damon wondered, full of amusement.

"There's no need to be messy now." She spoke following him and Elena inside.

"Here we are, Stefan's second personality home."

Maddie looked around. It wasn't a bad place to have. It is very ... dusty, however she was sure that with some good cleaning it would be a fine place to live.

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena commented.

"Tours not over yet," Damon commented. He walked over to what looked like an open pantry, only no door at all.

"What are you doing?" Maddie wondered as Damon felt the sides. Something clicked, and Damon looked back to Maddie and Elena. Opening the pantry slowly and then turning on the lights.

"Stefan hid his alcohol," Elena replied as she walked in. "What a monster."

"Look harder." Maddie stayed out as Elena and Stefan stayed in. She heard her say something about names and victims and then she heard Damon say, "Still handling it?"

"What were you doing in the nineteen twenties? Paving the way for women's liberation?" Elena said accusingly.

"Like accusing Damon is going to get you anywhere." Maddie muttered.

Damon sent her a small smile before replying to Elena. "I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche, but I could avoid him and still indulge in a few daisy buchanas of my own." He started towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Stefan's old stomping ground."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you two can stay here and whip up an actual plan."

Maddie laughed aloud, causing them both to look at her. "I'm sorry. Really. I just find it funny that you think I'm going to stay here with her, by myself. _I am going with you_!"

"I need you to keep her in check."

"I'm not a dog Damon." Elena yelled.

"But you bark like one." Maddie said looking her in the face. Elena's mouth just opened and closed but no sound came out. "Seriously Damon, you can't leave me with her."

"Your both stay here! I will be back soon. In the mean time Maddie try to be nice." She rolled her eyes. "And you Elena, well, try not to get punched. I'll come back when I find him." And with that he walked out shutting the door, leaving Maddie and Elena to glare at one another.

"Well," Elena claped her hands together, smiling nervously. "This is awkard."

"To say the least." Maddie noted.

"I don't know why he didn't let one of us go with him."

"He doesn't want to babysit you."

"He doesn't have to."

Maddie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Really? Is that a joke. It has to be a joke, Elena wake up and smell the coffee, everyone has to babysit you! You just go off and do whatever the hell you want and then others feel compelled to follow and almost get killed in the process." Elena had a shocked face but Maddie didn't care. "So now I'm stuck here making sure you don't run through Chicago and go do something stupid."

"I wasn't going to do anything stupid."

"Yeah right."

"You know, I will never understand why you hate me so much."

"Let's see you've always been a trouble maker. You act like you are holier than everyone else but we all know you probably have the most skeletons in your closet. You are playing the Salvatore's, just like I knew you would. Damon is too smitten with you to see what you're doing to him."

"Damon is my friend!"

"Maybe, in some sick way you could consider him a friend too. But you and I, well, we both know it's more than that. You don't kiss your friend. Especially when it's your boyfriends brother."

"You don't understand, it was a one time thing."

"One time thing my ass." Maddie glared at her. "You know in the car, when he was defending me and you started to say something and then just said that I can do no wrong? You know what you wanted to say to him Elena?" She raised an eyebrow at Maddie. "You wanted to say you're supposed to love me and be obsessed with me. You are only using him.."

"I am not using him!" Elena snapped. "And even if I was what do you care?"

"He's my friend."

"You've been acting like you hated him for months and now he's your friend?" Elena wondered in disbelief.

Maddie sighed. "You want to know something. I _did_ hate him and I had every right to. Not like you would understand. And this summer, we started to talk again. I still kept him at arms length, shit, I still am now in a way. But deep down, I already know that I am going to be on good terms with him again. I knew it wasn't going to be any time soon but it would eventually happen. And I didn't want our friendship to be like before, I wanted it to be better. It will be better." She knew she was saying that bit to herself. "Anyways, I cared about him when I first met him and got to know him, and then I hated him and now I'm still mad at him, but with all of that being said, he is still my friend! Probably always will be."

Elena didn't say anything. She just looked at her awkwardly. Maddie sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs, annoyed with their stare off. Eventually getting tired of standing there, Elena went and sat down on the bed. Maddie, used her phone as a source of entertainment. She found herself snapchatting her sister. Instead of snapping her back, Cordelia texted her instead.

C **ordelia- Oh so now you wanna talk to me?**

 **Maddie- I always wanna talk to you ;)**

 **Cordelia- LIES.**

 **Cordelia- I still love you though.**

 **Maddie- Good to know. Is dad still mad?**

 **Cordelia- I talked to him this morning and he's alright, still not a happy camper but not as pissed off as he originally was. I think I'm his favorite now.**

 **Maddie- Haha, very funny!**

 **Cordelia- It's all good. He will probably yell when you get home and then get over it. Besides he has Luce to keep him company.**

 **Maddie- Good to know. :)**

 **Cordelia- Did you find Stefan yet?**

 **Maddie- Not him, but we're at his old apartment.**

 **Cordelia- Is it weird? Like him.**

 **Maddie- Lmao, it's dusty. Other than that not too bad.**

 **Cordelia- Text me tonight. Stay safe. Love you.**

 **Maddie- I love you too.**

Maddie glanced over at Elena to find her going through Stefan's diary. She smirked a tad. She knew that she wasn't going to eventually do what Damon said and read it. She went back to her phone, logging onto Instagram, going through peoples pages. She hadn't posted anything in awhile. One of her first summer posts was of her and Cordelia at a Beyonce concert, another one fireworks from the fourth and then her last one had been a picture of just herself, Cordelia and her parents from when they went to Disney. It was from so long ago and had been a throwback picture. She missed it though. Happiest place on earth. She hoped that they could go back one day on a family vacation. It was great.

Her mother's brother, John, Uncle John and his family came along. There was John's wife, Shannon and then their two kids, Kyle and Chris. They were twin boys and now eighteen years old. So as cousins it went Cordelia, Kyle who was older than Chris by seventeen minutes. Then there was Maddie, who would be eighteen years old in November. Unfortunately, they didn't reside anywhere near, Mystic Falls. They lived in New Hampshire, so it wasn't like they all got to see much of one another. However, when they did see each other it was nothing but fun. They didn't spend Thanksgiving together, not usually, they usually stayed in New Hampshire and celebrated with Shannon's side of the family, but the Bennett's would travel up to visit or they would plan a joint vacation. The last time Maddie had seen them was in January, when she and her family went up to visit for a week. Cordelia enjoyed herself to the fullest, making sure to take advantage of large amounts of alcohol that had been provided. She hoped that they would go back to Florida again. Even though, it had been two years since they all went it had been nothing but fun. And she knew that it would be a good fresh of air for her, to be with family and get away from the supernatural for a bit.

Maddie definitely planned on bringing it up to her mom when she got home. It wasn't a secret that Janette missed being around her side of the family. Especially her parents. It was hard but she did like Mystic Falls. She loved it when people weren't disappearing every five seconds.

Maddie's day dreams of going away for awhile were cut off when she heard a voice outside of Stefan's apartment. It was muffled to her but she knew that voice.

 _Klaus._

Elena had apparently heard too, as her eyes went wide and her face snapped to Maddie. She looked scared. And she should be, considering the man who needed to kill her to complete some curse was currently outside the door. Saying absolutely nothing, Maddie pointed to the door that Damon had opened earlier, which held the names of Stefan's victims. Elena got up, quickly and went over, Stefan's journal tightly in her hands. Maddie got in behind her, closing the door. They both slightly jumped when they heard the door bust open.

"Do you feel that?" Maddie heard Klaus ask. "Is anybody here."

 _Please do not come in here, please do not come in here,_ Maddie thought to herself. She looked over to Elena, who looked like she was ready to shit on herself.

"It's been vacant for decades, people must break in all the time." Stefan said, no worry in his voice at all. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Your friend, Liam Grant the one who drank his wife's blood," Maddie grimaced at the mental image, "I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Elena's eyes went wide and Maddie frowned. Until she saw the name Liam Grant written on the wall. Oh s _hit._

"To write it down." Stefan breathed out.

"And relive the kill, over and over and over again." As the door began to open, Maddie's mouth opened wide and she heard Elena start to take in a breath. "Do you believe me now?" Klaus wondered. She quickly pushed her hand over Elena's mouth. Elena who had been to the wide facing outward, was now pressed against the wall that faced forward. Maddie was standing right next to her. She felt her heart pound as she heard footsteps. Maddie felt a tad better when she saw Stefan's face. His eyes met hers before he looked to Elena. Looking away from Elena he gave Maddie a look. A look that she knew. Klaus. She wasn't dumb enough to think that he wouldn't hear a human heart beating. He was probably ready to storm into the small closet now, or whatever Stefan referred to it as, and kill all of them. Mainly Elena.

"Look what I found." Maddie's eyes went wide. Stefan grabbed her arm lightly and squeezed. She wasn't sure if it was to be reassuring or not, however it only made her angry. She came back to try and rescue Stefan and she gets thrown to the wolf. Literally!

"Well, well, well. What do we have here."

Stefan took Maddie's hand and slightly pulled, dragging her out. She could feel the glare on her face forming. She tried to her best to just keep her heart rate in tack, even though it felt like it was speeding through her chest. "Hello Klaus."

"Maddison."

"We've been through this already, it's Maddie."

"I prefer Maddison." He answered honestly. "Tell me, what brings you to Chicago?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Klaus used his vampire speed and he right in her face. "Yes, I would actually."

"I came here for Stefan." She stated honestly, thinking quick on her feet. "Damon misses his little brother."

"Ah Damon. And where is he, might I ask?"

"Not here, obviously."

Stefan who had just been standing there turned back to the closet. _What is he doing?!_ Maddie's thoughts were racing. _Is he going to reveal the fact that his ex girlfriend is behind that door?! Well they never officially broke up, but might as well be broken up. Especially since she likes to keep it all in the family._

"Another surprise." Maddie turned her head. She tired to contain herself seeing the bottle of alcohol in his hands. _He could have just revealed the alcohol, there was no reason he had to drag me me along._

"My favorite." Klaus noted. "Care to have a drink?" He wondered looking at Maddie.

"No, I'm good. But you two go on right ahead."

Klaus chuckled. "You don't think I'm leaving you here by yourself do you?"

"Why wouldn't you leave me here?"

"Well what kind of hybrid would I be if I didn't show my brothers girl all that Chicago has to offer."

Elijah. A part of Maddie, her heart warmed just at the mention of him. She gave Klaus an unreal smile. "I'm not gonna delude myself into thinking you plan on taking the dagger out of him anytime soon?"

"That's a good thing. I knew you were smart. What is it again, four in your class?"

"Something like that." Her response sounded uninterested because she wasn't. She could care less about class ranking. Especially not right now.

"Well let's go mates. We should find someone to pair this alcohol with," he said taking the bottle from Stefan's hands.

"You can not seriously think you are going to kidnap me. I have school coming up soon!"

"I never said anything about kidnapping." Klaus stated. "But if you prove to be worthy company I might just change my mind. Besides, when I do awake my brother I'm sure he would love it if you welcomed him."

"You really shouldn't go into comedy, you aren't funny." Maddie sighed looking at Stefan and then back to Klaus. "Let's go."

Giving her a slight push, Stefan made sure Maddie left quickly with him and Klaus. Not in the mood, Maddie slapped his hand away and glared coldly at Stefan. He looked away and removed his hand from her back at once.

"This should be fun." Klaus muttered.

* * *

 **Damon- You good?**

Damon had texted Maddie not long after Stefan set her up to accompany him and Klaus. Which she was still pissed about. She smiled at his text just then. She had told him she was fine after he first texted and never responded and now he was texting her again. She appreciated it. That is the Damon she knows as her friend.

 **Maddie- For now.**

 **Maddie- When are you coming to rescue me?**

 **Damon- Plan in motion. Can you hold out for a few hours?**

 **Maddie- I guess. I hope it's not a dumb plan, like your others one.**

 **Damon- You know, I could just ditch you.**

 **Maddie- You could, but I don't think you want to deal with my sister.**

 **Damon- Right about that.**

"Where are we?" Maddie wondered as they went into a bar. The car ride hadn't actually been so bad. Actually the time she spent with Klaus and Stefan hadn't been so bad. Klaus insisted on showing her some of the hot spots in Chicago and to waste time she agreed. She followed Klaus and Stefan up to the bar and sat down on a stool. They were facing the liquor cabinet. Maddie sighed.

"A bar." Klaus stated, causing Maddie to roll her eyes. He was smirking at her.

"Thanks, you know the alcohol wasn't a hint or anything."

Klaus chuckled. "I don't know how you roped in my brother."

"He's so serious." Maddie sighed. Klaus nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"Where's Rebekah?" Maddie examined the woman behind the car. She had short, very short white hair. Brown eyes. She was pretty. But there was something about her. Something off, Maddie noted. It seemed like she was a little, _cold._ There was just something about her presence throwing Maddie off.

"She'll be here, can't just conger her on demand." The annoyance in his voice was evident.

The woman just looked at him. "I see you found some pleasure," she nodded over to Maddie.

Maddie, who had been taking a sip of her soda spit it out. "It is definitely not that type of party. Hate to inform you."

"Maddison is Elijah's."

"Yeah right, like Elijah has time for someone." Maddie frowned. _Seriously?_ "Oh you're serious. Best of luck to you, you'll need it with this crazy bunch."

"Very funny."

"You can stop talking about me like I'm not here," Maddie interjected. Quickly becoming annoyed.

She just stared at Maddie, smirking and then walked away as if nothing had ever happened. "Who is that?" She wondered. "AND WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME MADDISON?!"

"Gloria."

"Right." She sighed. "And who is Rebekah."

"You'll see."

"Can't you just tell me. Save me the shock."

"Now where is the fun in that?"

"Guessing she's a vampire."

"Ding ding ding."

"What is she driving here?"

Klaus chuckled. "No."

"Well who is she."

"I'm surprised my dear brother hasn't told you. Secrets in a relationship aren't good."

"If he wasn't daggered he could tell me," Maddie sighed, sipping her drink.

Klaus only smiled before looking the opposite way. "What's with you?" Klaus nodded over to Stefan. Maddie paid no attention. She was too busy trying to figure out who this Rebekah was. Rebekah. As she began to say the name some more in her head it started sounding familiar. But she wasn't sure from where. She connected that it was probably something Elijah had said, since Klaus admitted that Elijah knew who this Rebekah person was as well.

She was becoming more and more frustrated with herself. She could recall the name being said at sometime now, but couldn't think of it. She sighed drinking on her coke still. And then she began eating fries that had been brought over to her, thanks to Klaus. They were pretty good, she liked the touch of pepper and salt on them. Rebekah, first date with Elijah. Maddie felt her eyes go wide as it began to click.

" _Well, you already told me that Klaus is your brother." Elijah nodded, "Besides him do you have any other siblings?"_

" _Yes."_

" _How many?"_

" _My mother had five children total, her first child however passed away, so besides me I have four other siblings."_

" _What are their names?"'_

" _Finn is the oldest, then myself, Niklaus, Kol and last is my sister, Rebekah."_

"Rebekah is your sister." Maddie spoke looking at Klaus.

"Well, I guess my brother does tell you stuff."

"I guess he does." Maddie spoke with no humor in her tone. "You daggered her didn't you." Klaus said nothing. "Is that something you enjoy? Daggering your siblings?"

"You're about to cross a fine line."

"I've already crossed it."

"They glared at one another."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Try me. I have a sister. And she pisses me off, but I would never do that to her."

"Well she is human, so she'd technically die if you shoved a dagger into her heart."

Maddie just stared at Klaus. It was hard for her not to smile. _She really wanted to._ Even though it wasn't a joking matter she found his comment a tad funny.

"Goodbye." She finally said, turning back to her fries and pulling out her phone. "I have people to entertain on Snapchat."

Klaus only frowned at her. Turning back to Stefan. While she had Snapchat open and was going through people's stories, she could still hear their conversation.

"So I'm confused, "Stefan spoke, holding up a drink, "if we were such great friends then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick, who scarified my girlfriend on an alter of fire. Huh?"

"All good things must come to an end." Klaus responded. Maddie smirked. That was such a Klaus response in her mind.

There was some silence before Stefan spoke again, "You compelled me to forget."

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have clean slate." Maddie turned her head and watched Klaus take a swing of alcohol.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks, unless your running from someone."

 _Who the hell would he be running from?_ Maddie wondered to herself. _He's the most invincible person on earth. In fact, everyone is running from him._

"Story times over." Klaus stated.

Maddie who had been looking at her phone felt it buzz in her hands.

 **Damon- Outside, get ready to distract.**

 **Maddie- What do you mean get ready to distract?!**

 **Damon- You'll see.**

Maddie looked over and noticed that Stefan's seat was now empty. She frowned to herself. "He went to get a drink." Klaus stated.

Maddie's frown only got worse, "Are we not at the bar?"

"You make a lovely point Maddison."

"How are your fries?"

"They are lit," Maddie spoke eating some more.

"Excuse me?"

"Teenage expression."

"You young ones, very …"

Maddie cut him off by saying, "Creative."

"That's one way to put it."

"So, what have you and Stefan been up to this summer?" Maddie wondered, taking a sip of her drink. "I mean besides killing people and all that jazz."

Klaus smiled at her. "Very funny. And if you must know Maddison we have been getting my hybrids together."

"What do you need hybrids for?" She asked. "I mean wouldn't you want to be the only one? Less competition."

"There will never be competition." Klaus stated fiercely.

"Well excuse me."

"Besides, they haven't been turning out exactly as I hoped."

"And why is that?"

"Well if you must know it seems my hybrids just don't want to turn hybrid. Which is why Gloria," he looked around spotting the witch and nodding over to her, "is going to help me. But instead of help me all she's done is force me to wake Rebekah."

"Wow," Maddie breathed out, "someone forced you to do something. She and I might actually become great friends."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're quiet annoying?"

Maddie, who was slightly caught of guard was amused. "Not really. I mean my sister tells me."

Klaus chuckled. A bartender, who was passing by turned to them and looked at Klaus. "Can I get you another drink?"

"You and get me some scotch." He stated. "And my friend over here," he nodded Maddie's way, "will take a shot of tequila."

Maddie looked at him. "I didn't ask for that?"

"It'll loosen you up a tad."

Maddie sighed, looking at the bartender. "Actually I will take another coke." The bartender nodded. "And a glass of vodka, on rocks." She looked at Klaus. "Not the biggest fan of tequila."

"Any particular reason?"

"No, I just prefer vodka." She stated. She didn't really know what she was doing, besides trying to stall. She was curious as to what Damon's plan was, especially since nothing seemed to be happening at the moment. Or maybe it was just her.

The bartender soon came back with a coke and her vodka on rocks. "Cheers," she spoke slapping her glass to Klaus' for drinking it down. She hadn't had a drink in awhile. I mean she had obviously been drinking over the summer, at the many parties she and Cordelia had been to but for the month she hadn't drank too much.

"Another?" Klaus wondered.

"What are you trying to do? Get me drunk?" She asked.

"Maybe you would be more fun that way."

"If you undaggered Elijah I could be fun."

"Not happening anytime soon."

"Well aren't you just going to dagger Rebekah after you get what you need from her?" She didn't bother holding back the accusation in her tone.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Unbelievable."

"Last call, drink 'em up." Maddie heard Gloria say. She watched Klaus drown her drink even though he wasn't one of the people she had been talking to. She felt her eyes widen a tad when Damon came into view, taking a seat next to the hybrid. _This will not end well,_ she thought to herself.

"I see they've opened the doors to the rift raft now." Klaus stated.

"Oh honey, I've been called worse."

 _This will definitely not end well._ She assured herself.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Give me my brother back, you'll never have to see me again." Damon stated.

"And what about Maddie?"

"Maddie's only with you because my dumb ass left her alone. She was never going to stay with you." Damon stated causing Maddie to smile a tad.

"Well I am torn you see I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebees did I really sign up for," Klaus wandered, "and clearly you want to die otherwise you wouldn't be here so …" he trailed off. Damon was now facing Klaus, while Klaus still looked straight ahead. Maddie just watched, giving Damon nervous looks but he wasn't meeting her eye.

"What can I say," Damon smiled, "I'm a thrill seeker." Klaus smiled too, before his hand shot out and ended up around Damon's throat. Maddie felt herself jump out of her seat.

"LET GO OF HIM KLAUS!" She snapped.

Klaus, who was ignoring her, easily raised Damon up in the air so his feet were off of the ground. She heard a crunch and felt herself get the chills. She began yelling at Klaus and hitting him on the back. He easily pushed her off but not strong enough to actually harm her.

"Oh dear, what was that?" Klaus pulled then had something in his hand. To Maddie who was now on the side of the two of them, still yelling it looked like a mini screwdriver. "I'm a little boozy. So you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." He stabbed Damon, who let out a groan. "No that's not it." Maddie's eyes went wide as she noticed the wood. She tried to grab for her, and Klaus glared at her. "Stay out of this Maddison, I'd really hate to have to explain your inconvenient death to my brother." She gave him a fake smile. He stabbed Damon again, "Ugh almost."

"HE GOT THE PICTURE KLAUS, LEAVE YOU AND STEFAN ALONE!"

"I don't think so love. I think he needs some more." He kept the wood inside of Damon there and just digged it in some more.

"STOP THAT!"

"You want a partner in crime?" Damon breathed. "Forget Stefan, I am so much more fun."

Klaus threw Damon onto the floor. Maddie rushed over to his, watching as Klaus pulled a piece of wood from a chair. "You won't be any fun after you're dead."

Maddie was going to push him away before he could actually cause any real harm, when the piece of wood lit up into fire and then was gone.

"Really?" Klaus breathed.

Maddie looked up to see Gloria. She felt herself let out a grateful breath to the witch. "Not in my bar. You take it outside."

Damon, who had began to sit up was pushed back down by Klaus, "You don't have to negotiate your brothers freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't wanna go back."

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked Damon.

He nodded, "Fine, fine."

"I think it's time you and I leave." She spoke, looking Damon in the eyes.

Damon nodded. "Couldn't agree more."

As Maddie helped Damon to his feet, she led them in the direction of the door.

"Leaving so soon?" She heard Klaus call.

She turned, "Well I want to get him out of here before you really kill him."

"Right, and why do you care?"

"Because Damon, annoying and all, is my friend." She stated. "Goodbye Klaus."

"Maddison," he nodded. "See you sometime soon."

She gave him one last look before walking out, Damon right on her heels.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate all of the reviews, follows/alerts and favorites.**

 **please REVIEW!**

 **In this chapter ... Maddie, Damon and Elena go to Chicago to get back Stefan. Damon leaves Maddie and Elena in Stefan's apartment where Stefan and Klaus show up. They end taking Maddie with them, Klaus not knowing Elena is there. Maddie meets Gloria. Gloria stops Klaus from killing Damon.**

 **On the next chapter ... Maddie and Bonnie don't see eye to eye.**


	23. Chapter 22: Prank Night

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 21**

 **silentmayhem- Yes, I do plan for Maddie and Klaus to have a great friendship! :) Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Lady Wesker- Yes, I love writing Maddie to put Elena in her place (: Thank you very much for reviewing, hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **NicoleR85- Thank you very much for reviewing, as always! :) I hope you enjoy chapter 22!**

 **LadyScatty- Don't worry, Klaus is caught up to date in this chapter; well mostly :) I'm team Mikaelson too lol, but very much a Klaroline fan. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **soraya1995- Thanks so much for following this story! :) Yes, it does take me awhile to update and I'm sorry for that, I just have a lot going on. I try for at least two chapters a month. I appreciate you for baring with me, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Caladhiel999- I know, I can't wait to start writing Elijah again, especially with Maddie. I am excited to have him and the originals and her all together, soon! Thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

 **kineret- So glad that you enjoyed the chapter, some more Klaus and Maddie moments in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **ElysiumPhoenix- Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so glad that you have been enjoying the story, here is your update! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 22 ~ Prank Night**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"So how has your summer been?" Craig asked as Maddie walked into his office, taking the seat across from his desk.

"It's been good, what about you?"

"It was good while it lasted." Craig spoke with a smile. "The whole family went up to Tampa for a bit. Great weather."

"I love Florida," Maddie recalled, thinking about two years ago when she and her family had went with Uncle John, Aunt Shannon, Kyle and Chris. They stayed down there for a week, renting a house and visiting all of the hot spots. It had been an amazing vacation and had given them some great family bonding time.

"It's great isn't it." She could tell that Craig was reminiscing. "What are we changing?"

"Everything." Maddie breathed out.

"That bad?" He wondered as he pulled up her schedule on the computer. "I'm guessing you want to get rid of Calculus first period."

"You know me so well." Maddie spoke taking a sip of her refresher from Starbucks. She tended to always get a Venti when it came to this drink. It was just so damn good.

"What I can do is flip flop your first and second period. So you had A.P. American History first and then A.P. Calculus second."

Maddie pondered it. That would put her with Caroline for her two classes, which she didn't mind since they were on good terms, _at the moment_ , but she wasn't sure if that was exactly what she wanted. If anything she preferred Calculus after third but then she knew that would require more switching then she was willing to do. "Alright, that's fine." She said, sealing her fate morning fate with Caroline. She chuckled a tad to herself.

"Fourth you have a study hall. You don't need it and I know that you want to leave early."

"I don't need Calculus either."

Craig have her a half smile. "Now what kind of guidance counselor would I be if I let you drop that?"

"The best one in the whole wide world."

"Did you do your summer assignment?"

"You know I did."

"It'll pay off in the end." Craig commented seriously. "Actually now that I have you here, I wanted to ask if you thought about what you wanted to do. I want to start getting your college stuff on the ball." She noted how he was in full on guidance mode. "Listen Maddie, you're smart and I'm sure you have a lot of colleges that are going to want you. Not only because of your grades but because you are an amazing athlete. I'm not going to lie, I am shocked you haven't committed somewhere already. You had the opportunities and decided to wait your senior year to decide. I know people compare you and your sister a lot but I'm glad you took a different route, this is your path."

"I didn't want to commit anywhere until I had a sense of what I might want to do with my life," she told him honestly.

"And do you?"

"Well I came to the conclusion this summer that I love kids. I don't want any though!" She spoke. Craig let out a good laugh and she had to join in. She did realize how funny it sounded. "Anyways, I enjoyed babysitting all this summer when I wasn't out or doing summer work. And I have been thinking about nursing."

"Have you looked into Pediatricians and family doctors?"

"I have."

"Alright, so you will want to keep math." Maddie nodded her head, she had figured as much. "And I see we have you down for A.P. Biology, you will want to keep that as well."

"That's fine but I don't really want it that late." She sighed. "And I don't really need to take a language anymore. Dad said he didn't care if I dropped it."

"And your mom?" Craig wondered. "She's the scary one."

Maddie chuckled, "Yeah we talked about it last night. They were both insistent on the Biology and band."

"You playing in college?"

"Doubt it."

"You should, will come in handy with scholarships." She just nodded, he had told her that before. "I know you want to leave early. I can keep in you in third period English, put you in fourth period Biology, fifth you will have bio or band, and then sixth period A days I can give you gym. All the rest you will have early dismissal."

"Done."

"You are amazing."

"Your sister emails me that every once in awhile." He spoke while printing out a picture of her new schedule.

"She's probably drunk." She took the schedule from him smiling as she looked over it.

 **BENNETT, MADDISON LYNN**

 **1\. A.P. AMERICAN HISTORY**

 **2\. A.P CALCULUS**

 **3\. A.P. LITERATURE**

 **4\. A.P. BIO**

 **5\. A.P. BIO/BAND**

 **6\. GYM/EARLY DISMISSAL**

 **7\. EARLY DISMISSAL**

 **8\. EARLY DISMISSAL**

 **9\. EARLY DISMISSAL**

"I figured as much," Craig laughed. "I am Facebook friends with her."

"Why aren't we Facebook friends?!" She wondered, her mouth opening slightly in shock that he was friends with her sister. "You know you like me much better."

"When you graduate."

"You will be the first adult from this school that I add."

"I better be." Craig chuckled. "I am going to put you in band every day fifth period and then you will have A.P. lit sixth. Seventh, eighth and ninth I will give you early dismissal."

"Sounds wonderful."

With that Craig printed out Maddie's new schedule for her. "Have you been on college visits."

"We went on four this summer."

"In state?"

"Out." Maddie replied. "We went to New York since Cordelia goes there, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and Connecticut." She stated. "Maybe even Massachusetts." She had always wanted to visit.

"Great states."

"I'm assuming your going on more, correct?" Maddie nodded. "Have you played lacrosse with some schools yet?" She nodded again. "I know you are playing lacrosse but what about field hockey?"

"Nope. After high school I am done."

"You sound just like your sister."

"I am going to post a picture of us on your wall so that you never forget us!" Maddie said excitedly.

"How could I forget my two biggest trouble makers."

"I am the good one!"

"Not in that picture she posted of you downing a-," Maddie stopped him right then. "SHE POSTED THAT?!"

"That she did." He spoke before printing something. "Those are some more schools for nurse practitioners. If you can think of any other states you might be interested in going let me know."

"I was doing research and a college in Louisiana has one."

"Where is it?"

"I want to say New Orleans."

"Great place. We will discuss it more beginning of the year and you can always email me."

"Thanks Craig!"

"No problem. Enjoy the rest of your summer."

"You two!"

"Don't drink too much."

"Never that!" Maddie grinned at him leaving his office, her papers in hand.

With a smile on her face, Maddie got her keys out, ready to get into her car and go back home. She was in need of a nap. She had gone from Field Hockey practice straight to Craig to get her disastrous schedule fixed. As she approached the door, she stopped. On the other side, Bonnie was there, about to enter. She hadn't really seen much of her cousin for the summer, considering she had gone away … somewhere. She hadn't asked.

"Hey." Bonnie spoke walking to the door. It wasn't one of those friend, _heys,_ it was more so one of those, _I can't really avoid you since you happen to be standing right in front of my face, heys._

"Hi." Maddie spoke awkwardly. There was obvious tension between the two of them that neither knew how to approach.

"How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"Ready for senior year?" Bonnie was obviously trying to make conversation.

"Barley. You?"

"Same. How is everyone?"

"Their fine. You should come by and visit sometime."

"I know, I've just been busy." Maddie gave a her a slight look. "It's not like you or Cordelia visit me either." Bonnie spoke suddenly with a slight attitude. "But you guys can hang out with Caroline."

"Caroline communicates." Maddie defended. It wasn't a secret that Caroline had spent a good amount of time with Maddie and Cordelia over the summer. Instagram held the evidence.

"So does Elena."

Here we go go, Maddie thought to herself. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You hit her Maddie!" Bonnie snapped. "Do you know she wanted to have you arrested?!"

Maddie chuckled, finding that funny. "Wouldn't put it past her."

"Be grateful Caroline talked her out of it."

"You know, I really don't care."

"And you aren't even remorseful! Do you think your parents would be happy?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Maddie wondered. "I mean Cordelia practically praised about it half of the summer."

"Cordelia is an awful influence."

Maddie frowned. "Cordelia is many things, but am awful influence isn't one of them!"

"Oh right, that would be Damon!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Maddie snapped. She was grateful that all of the guidance secretary's happened to be on lunch.

"Why would you go with Damon to Chicago!?"

"Why do you care?"

"So I can prove my point."

"Not that I have to explain things to you but to help him get Stefan back, which ended up being a waste of time!" She stated. "And you have no point."

"I do actually," Bonnie had an attitude now. "He is an awful influence on you! Especially after everything's that's happened, the fact that you still allow him to manipulate you."

"Are you done?" Maddie's eyebrow raised. "Because I'm done listening."

"You know something Maddie, you've changed."

Maddie snorted. "Take a look in the mirror cuz, so have you!"

"Hey guys." The two cousins looked away from one another at Caroline. "Bonnie glad your back!" She went to hug her. Bonnie embraced Caroline with a hug. "Are you guys just getting here?"

"No, I was actually just leaving." Maddie spoke, walking out of the guidance office before anymore could be said.

"What's her problem?" She heard Caroline ask.

* * *

Summer was over. Well, not exactly over but today was the last day to enjoy freedom before school started up again. And with all of her summer assignments done, she had finished her calculus less then ten minutes ago, she was free to enjoy the rest of the day.

 **Caroline- What time will you be at the school?**

Maddie frowned. She really didn't want to think about school tomorrow.

 **Maddie- I don't know. Probably a minute before first period starts.**

 **Caroline- Lol. No silly, I mean tonight.**

Maddie frowned and clicked the call button near Caroline's name. "Hello?"

"Why would I be going to the school tonight?"

"Prank night!" Caroline said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She had forgotten all about that, then again, there was really no reason for her to remember.

"People still do that?!"

"Yes! Maddie we are now seniors," Caroline began her speech, "and if we don't make the memories now, what was the point? We cannot be boring! This is going to be the best year of our lives! We need to make every tiny moment count, because one day we'll regret it if we didn't."

"Yeah, I know." Maddie let her babble. She was currently lounging around on the couch. She could hear the padding of Lucy's feet before she saw her. As soon as Lucy came around the corner she ran over to where Maddie was. Maddie grinned, picking the puppy up and setting her down on the couch. Lucy, began prancing around near Maddie's stomach, which was fine by her. She was such a good girl.

"Are you listening to me?!" Snapped Caroline.

"No."

"Rude."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm not gonna give up Maddie. I will annoy you all afternoon! I will come over to annoy you."

Knowing it was true a frown came upon Maddie's face. She thought about it. Caroline did have a point, a hooray into senior year. "Alright fine, but I have one condition."

"And what's that?"

"I get to mess with Craig's room."

"Done."

* * *

Maddie, had the luxury of working in the guidance off for prank night. It really wasn't that hard. Caroline had assigned them to go easy on that room, and just give it a pop of flare with some toilet paper. Absolutely harmless.

"Maddie?" She looked over to Kaitlin Peters. She knew her well considering that they were in the same grade and that they used to play basketball together. Well, Kaitlin still played, Maddie had stopped. She was considering maybe playing for her senior year, but that she doubted she would actually go through with it.

"Yeah?"

"We just finished Mason's office, all done."

She nodded to herself. "I'll go find Caroline. I'm not really sure what she wants us to do."

"Alright, we'll get some of the stuff together and then head out." Maddie nodded, heading out of the guidance office.

Because the school was supposed to closed, it was dark. Not too dark, but dark enough to give someone that didn't know the building the chills. Maddie found herself just wandering around a bit, as if she was looking for something. She noticed how empty the place was. For example, the walls. Everything had been taken down when school ended, all of the flyers that were usually hoisted everywhere. As she wandered, upstairs and downstairs, doing nothing, a smirk would grace her lips as she saw some of the senior classrooms. She was sure tomorrow would be interesting. Knowing she would have Ric for history in the morning, she was pretty sure he would be one of the only teachers not pissed about having a ruined classroom.

As she wondered around, Maddie felt a whoosh of air. She did nothing. She just stood tall and then slowly turned around.

"Klaus."

"Hello Maddison."

"It's Maddie."

Klaus only smirked, taking a step closer to her. "Why so nervous?"

"Well when you turn around and the deadliest vampire is behind you," she gave s small smile trying to defuse some of the tension, "you tend to get nervous."

Klaus gave her a look and she knew he wasn't buying it. "You've never been nervous around me before."

"I have actually. You just haven't noticed. Your senses must be slacking."

Klaus gave her a smirk before he was right in front of her, he had her arm held tightly in his hand. "I"m going to ask you this and I'm only going to ask you this once, where is she?"

Maddie felt herself frown. "Where is who?"

"She really is confused." Maddie jumped. Within seconds a blonde girl was standing next to Klaus. She was tall, then again she was in heels, her hair was in girls and she had a small resemblance to Klaus. It clicked: _Rebekah._ "The doppelganger, where is she?" Rebekah asked. "And you might as well tells us, or else this will end painfully for you."

"I don't know where Elena is!" Maddie answered honestly. "It's not like we're friends." Klaus glared at her. His grasp on her arm became tighter. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK!" All she felt was pain, she could tell that nothing was actually broken though. "She's probably wherever Caroline and Bonnie are."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You are an ass!"

"See Nik, I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Klaus glared between the top of them. "Rebekah, meet Maddison. Maddison meet Rebekah."

"It's Maddie. I don't know how many times I have to tell you before it finally sinks in."

"Rebekah, this is the girl I've been telling you about." Rebekah looked at him blankly and even gave him a slight nod, meaning for him to continue. "Elijah's girl." Maddie just rolled her eyes. She felt uncomfortable under Rebekah's stare but tried to play it off.

"Does my brother know you dress like that?" Rebekah wondered, looking Maddie over.

Maddie looked down, examining herself. She was dressed in light pink crop top, white high wasted shorts and she had on converse shoes. Her hair was out, displayed all over her shoulders and back. She would have to straighten it for tomorrow, or curl it. She wasn't sure exactly how she wanted it to look yet. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Besides the skin?" She gave Rebekah a once over. _Bitch._ "And what's that thing in your stomach?"

"It's called a belly button piercing, Google it." Klaus gave her a knowing smile.

"Google?"

"Forget it."

"I still got scolded in the nineteen twenties." Rebekah stated.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Yes Rebekah I know, however, this is not longer the nine twenties!"

"Don't be mean."

"Hello!" The two originals looked over to the young Bennett, "Are you two done? Great, now it's time for me to get the hell out of here."

She began to walk when Klaus appeared in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

Klaus gave her a smile. "I don't think so love. No one involved with the doppelganger is going anywhere."

"I'm not involved with her." Maddie stated, completely annoyed. "I don't even like her."

"But you failed to tell me she was alive." Klaus glared at her fiercely.

"You didn't ask." He only glared harder at her.

"What were you doing anyways?" Asked Rebekah. Maddie and Klaus looked away from one another at the blonde.

"Prank night."

"Prank night?"

"Seniors prank the rooms the day before school."

"Why?"

Maddie shrugged, "It's supposed to be fun."

"You don't seem to think so."

"It was whatever, I came and did it. Now I would like to go home, however your brother happens to be in the way."

Rebekah just smirked. "You aren't going anywhere."

"And why not?"

"Simple." Maddie raised an eyebrow. "No one is leaving this building until my brother has his little dopplegnanger. And then we can get out of here."

"Right."

"Look at that, Elijah is missing what is the beginning of friendship between his girlfriend and his sister." Klaus chuckled.

Maddie glared at him. "If you didn't dagger him that wouldn't have been an issue."

"I dagger all my siblings love." Klaus winked.

"It's true."

"What did you do to him?" Maddie wondered.

Rebekah just looked at her. "None your business."

"Don't be a brat Rebekah," she glared at her brother. "She chose wrong. But now she is making up for that."

Maddie said nothing, just looked between the two siblings. It was quiet for awhile, before Klaus murmured something to Rebekah. She nodded and grinned, looking at Maddie once more before she disappeared. "Well come on love," Klaus spoke walking, he grabbed Maddie's arm dragging her along with him. "We have a doppelganger to find." She let out a groan, knowing that nothing was going to end well tonight, for anyone.

Maddie stayed quiet at first, letting Klaus lead her. He still had a hold on her, however it wasn't tight and he wasn't really dragging her anymore. For awhile he was just leading her, walking around, until he stopped short, causing her to bump into his back. After the sound of her hitting his back it was quiet, very quiet. "What?" Maddie finally asked. Klaus looked at her, cocked his head to the side before he used his vampire speed to move them into a completely different location in the school. "What the hell," she breathed out before realizing they were close to the history wing. Not exactly there though.

Maddie watched as two blue doors opened and Elena walked through them, her eyes went wide and she watched Elena jump and take a gasp when she saw Klaus standing there. "There's my girl."

"Klaus," Elena breathed. She tried to turn the opposite way to run when Klaus flashed in front of her. Thankfully he left Maddie where she was.

"You are supposed to be dead!" Klaus hissed, "What are we going to do about that?"

Elena looked around, finally spotting Maddie. "How could you?" She gasped out. "Damon trusted you! I know you don't like me but going to him?" She gestured towards Klaus.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

Klaus sighed, "Actually Elena, contrary to what you want to believe she told me nothing, I'm quiet upset with her. You know considering she and my brother are a thing I expected her loyalty, but guess she doesn't feel the same." He gave Maddie a fake frown. "Don't try and ease off Maddison, you aren't going anywhere just yet." He grabbed Elena's wrist and dragged her down the hallway. Maddie stood there for a moment, doing nothing before Klaus called, "Let's go or I'll drag you with the other arm."

"I wonder what Elijah would think about that," she muttered.

Klaus heard her but chose not to say anything. Instead he directed his attention towards Elena. "You put a rather large kink in my plans sweetheart, the whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that, now my bet is it has something to do with the fact that your still breathing."

"If you're gonna kill me just do it!"

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer!" Klaus said, leading them to the gym.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE KLAUS!" Maddie snapped at him as she looked around at all of the seniors. There were so many wandering around.

"GUYS PRANK NIGHT IS DONE!" Maddie announced. "CAROLINE SAID THAT EVERYTHING IS PRACTICALLY DONE, SHE WANTS EVERYONE TO CLEAR OUT."

Most people just looked at Maddie and nodded or groaned but didn't say much. "Why didn't you just tell them prank night was ruined?!" Elena wondered glaring.

"Did you miss the part where I told them to clear out and they started moving?" Maddie snapped.

Klaus had said nothing for awhile, watching students fold out of the gym. He kept walking, still a grasp on Elena's arm. "You two," two students turned around. Maddie recognized them as Chad and Dana, "I remember you."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Dana wondered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't in my right head the last time we met, lift your foot up please Dana." On scene, Dana did as he asked. "If she drops her foot Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?"

"Don't Klaus!" Elena glared. "You don't have to hurt anybody."

"Oh c'mon love. Of course I do."

"KLAUS!" Maddie snapped. This was complete suicide. She wasn't friends with Dana or Chad but that didn't mean she wanted to see them dead. In fact she didn't. They were nice people. After awhile Dana groaned, almost dropping her foot.

"Keep it up," spoke Klaus.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked, "What'd you do to him?"

Maddie snapped, "Two innocent people are going to die because you're still breathing and you ask about Stefan?! WHO CARES?"

Klaus gave Maddie a small smirk. "There's the fire my brother seems to love so much." She just rolled her eyes. "Stefan's on a time out."

At that moment, they all could hear the gym doors open. Maddie saw Bonnie and Matt walking in. "BONNIE GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Elena.

"What about Matt? Do you not care if he dies?"

Klaus dashed over to Bonnie, ending up behind her. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started. Ah, Dana why don't you relax, you and Chad sit tight." He looked Bonnie in the eyes now, "I assume you are the reason Elena is still walking around alive."

"That's right," Bonnie spoke, "if you want to blame someone, blame me."

"There's no need for blame love. And I think your cousin would be quiet upset if I murdered you." Bonnie looked over at Maddie, glaring.

"You told him Elena was alive?" She hissed.

Maddie frowned, "No I didn't actually, but if I had what were you going to do about it?"

"Ah ah ah, no time for a Bennett fight, although later I would be interested in watching one. However, now we have more important matters. Bonnie, your witchy interference has seemed to cause some undesirable side affects and since you caused a problem, I'm gonna have you find the fix."

The door slammed open again. This time Rebekah walked in, dragging Tyler along. Maddie frowned, knowing that nothing would end well tonight. She wished she would have stayed home. Klaus pointed towards Rebekah, "Like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. One warning she can be quiet mean."

"Don't be an arse." She threw Tyler over to Klaus.

"Leave him alone!" Elena took a small step forward.

Klaus only dragged Tyler by the arm, "I'm gonna make this very simple," he walked over so that he was facing everyone. He was a little past Maddie, well she was on the side of him but she could see perfectly clear. Klaus moved his hand behind Tyler's neck. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a hybrid they die during the transition. It's quiet horrible actually," he bit into his wrist. Maddie could tell now that he was going to kill Tyler. She had a feeling before but it was confirmed when he force fed Tyler his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie and for Tyler's sake, you better hurry!" With that Klaus snapped Tyler's neck letting him fall to the ground. Gasps sounded throughout the room. Even though Maddie had felt it coming she still had her mouth open.

Matt kneeled down by Tyler, "He killed him."

Elena was pacing, "He's not dead. Klaus blood will turn him into a vampire."

Maddie who was off to the side said nothing. She didn't miss the glares that Bonnie was throwing her way. "What?"

Bonnie stopped and turned to face her. "He just killed one of our friends!"

"Tyler isn't my friend." It wasn't that she wanted him dead but it wasn't like she talked to him that much either. "And it's not like I told him to kill him."

"You did nothing."

"You're supposed to be a witch!" Maddie snapped. "You could have given him one of those aneurisms that you always give Damon." She then frowned. "Where is Damon?"

No one answered the Damon comment, however Bonnie decided to fire back at her. "I'm doing the best I can!"

Maddie snorted, "Now your defensive?! You can't try and come at me with insults and then get all mad when I defend myself. That isn't how it works."

Bonnie just glared and opened her mouth when Klaus decided to speak, "Well Bonnie if you're successful he will live through his transition." He began to walk over, Rebekah on his heels. "Go on then, go fetch your grimwars and enchantments and what not. I'll hold on to Elena," he grabbed Elena's arm causing her to glare at him, "for safe keeping."

Elena nodded towards Bonnie who left the room quickly with Matt.

"So this is the latest doppelganger," Rebekah spoke behind Elena's ear, causing her to jump. She gave her a once over. "The original one was much prettier."

"Enough Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere would you?" They all watched as Rebekah began to drag Tyler out of the gym. "Just ignore her, petty little thing."

It was dead silent for awhile. Klaus had resorted to sitting down on the bleachers, while Maddie stood frowning. "Why so glum?"

She looked over at Klaus. "Besides the fact that I can't leave? I'm wondering where Damon is." This caused Elena to look at the ground. "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything to him!" Elena snapped, clearly on the defensive.

"Right." It was obvious that she hadn't bought it. Sighing, she went over, taking a seat next to Klaus. They didn't speak, just sat there. She found herself looking over at the large clock on the wall. T _ick, tock. Tick, tock._

Within moments, they could all hear the gym door opening. Maddie didn't bother to look. Klaus' face lit up slightly though. She figured it was Damon until Elena murmured, "Stefan."

Stefan ignored her, "Klaus."

Klaus didn't move from his sitting spot, "Come to save your damsel mate?"

Maddie decided to now look at Stefan. It was clear by his face that he didn't know how things would go. He took some steps closer. "I came to ask for your forgiveness. Pledge my loyalty."

"Why you've broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me anymore." Stefan stated strongly. No one was buying it though. Maddie just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you ask of me, I will do."

A smirk came over Klaus' face as he rose up, "Fair enough. Let's drink on it." He walked over to the middle of the gym and pointed to Dana and Chad. "Kill them." Dana and Chad stood quickly, obviously scared. Even Maddie got her feet. Stefan didn't make a move, "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No." Elena was shaking her head, having finally found her voice again. "Stefan don't. He's not gonna hurt me, he already said that-," she couldn't finish as Klaus had back handed her and she fell to the floor screaming. Maddie stayed where she was, thinking it over. She didn't Klaus was going to hit her but she didn't want to test it. However, she didn't want Dana and Chad dead. They deserved to life their life and she didn't believe they should loose it over the problems that swarmed Elena. The minute Elena hit the floor, Stefan was in Klaus' face. In Maddie's opinion that only made him an idiot, proving that he didn't care about Elena to just be another lie.

She missed the tassel between Klaus and Stefan as they were using their vampire speed but she did see when Klaus had his hand around Stefan's neck, "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

Even with Klaus' hand around his neck, Stefan was able to groan out, "Let her go. I'll do whatever you want, you have my word."

"Your word doesn't mean much, now I've lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this, stop fighting."

"Don't do this, don't do this."

"I didn't want to." Klaus sounded honest. "All I wanted was your allegiance now I'm gonna have to take it."

"Don't, don't, don't."

"You will do exactly as I say, when I say it." Klaus compelled. "You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." He let go of Stefan. Elena began to mutter his name from the floor. "Now kill them. Ripper."

"NO! KLAUS LEAVE THEM ALONE, THEY ARE INNOCENT!" Maddie yelled although it was no use. Stefan had already bitten Dana's neck and she fell dead to the floor. Maddie squeezed her eyes shut, hearing Chad's body drop a few seconds later.

Klaus squatted down by Elena as she watched Stefan defile Chad. "Always nice to see a vampire in his true element." Maddie just glared at him, not listening to this rest of what he said. Something about a broody lot. She could hear her phone buzzing in her back pocket and glanced at it. Since it was a text message she decided that it could wait.

"No, you did this to him." she heard Elena say.

"Party love, he's the one dancing on the table." Klaus rose up again, so did Elena.

The door busted open again at that point, Rebekah yelling, "WHERE IS IT? WHERE'S MY NECKLACE?"

Klaus frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Rebekah who looked to be having a hard time walking in heels, at least to Maddie, held a phone towards Klaus, "She has my necklace, look!"

Klaus took the phone before glaring over at Stefan. "Well, well more lies."

"Where is it?" Rebekah asked, glaring at Elena. It look like she was barring her teeth, getting ready to kill her.

Elena responded, "I don't have it anymore."

"You're lying." With that Rebekah went and attacked her, taking a small bite out of her neck. Nothing too bad though.

Klaus quickly pulled her away and Elena fell the ground, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"MAKE HER TELL ME WHERE IT IS NIK!"

Crouching down over to Elena, Klaus looked at her, "Where's the necklace sweetheart? Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth," Elena murmured, slightly backing away. "Katherine stole it."

"Katerina, of course." Klaus stood. "Well that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace that would make things a whole lost easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He started the clock, "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then," he walked over to Stefan, "I want you to feed again. Only this time I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

"Klaus," groaned Elena. "Don't do this to him."

"No one leaves, if she tries to run, fracture her spine."

Maddie stood there, mouth open. "Seriously."

"Fine love, but you're coming with me." Maddie frowned but decided to go. She did not want to be a witness to the Elena and Stefan love story full of emotions, maybe even death.

Following behind Klaus and Rebekah, Maddie glared at their backs. "Why must I stay here? It's not like I'm of use to anyone."

Klaus looked over his shoulder at her, "On the contrary love you might come in handy, which is exactly why you aren't going anywhere."

Rebekah then looked at her, giving her a pointed smile. Maddie, not in the mood gave her the middle finger. "I know you've been asleep for awhile but it means fuck you." She could see from Klaus' back that he was chuckling. Rebekah just turned back around and the three of them walking in silence.

It continued to stay silent for awhile, until Maddie's phone, which was in her back pocket began buzzing. She looked at the caller ID to see that it was Matt.

"Did you guys find anything?" Maddie wondered answering Matt's phone call.

She noticed Rebekah and Klaus stop but paid them no attention. "Not yet. Are you still in the building?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is going to sound crazy but I think Vicki is trying to help us save Tyler."

"Vicki? Matt, Vicki is-,"

He cut her off, "Dead, I know. But she keeps sending me all of these signs and I think she can be out help on the other side. Bonnie isn't answering so I need you to come through Maddie."

"Come through with what Matt?!" she snapped. "And why aren't you looking for Jeremy? Doesn't he talk to ghosts on the regular?"

"We can't find Jeremy."

Maddie frowned. "Isn't that funny. Damon is no where to be found either."

"I have an idea but I am going to need your help. Meet me at the pool."

"The pool?"

"Jeremy can see ghosts because Bonnie brought him back from the dead. I need you to bring me back from the dead."

Maddie felt her mind go blank. And then what he said registered. "You can't be serious?"

"I am."

"Matt, I can't bring you back from the dead! I'm not supernatural!"

"You don't have to be. Do you remember when we both used to be lifeguards?" She frowned, remembering the moments by the pool with Matt. There were good and bad days but they enjoyed working together, she just didn't understand why he was brining it up now. "You just have to be better at CPR then I was." With that the line disconnected.

"Looks like you have somewhere to be," commented Klaus. "And soon."

Maddie just stared at him before she took off. She ran past him and Rebekah on her way to the pool area. It wasn't just around the corner either. Every second that she ran she pushed herself. She pushed her legs to faster and faster. This was Matt. She had to save him. If there was anything, anything at all that she could do to help tonight it was going to be to save his life. She was not going to let him die. Not tonight, not on her watch.

Bursting through the doors to pool Maddie looked around. She saw shoes. Running over she ran to the edge looking. Shit! Matt. She threw her keys that had been on her lanyard around her neck and phone to the ground before taking a huge gasp of air and diving in. She kicked her feet as hard as she could, wanting to get to Matt. She could see the chain that was around his waist and she quickly undid it, as soon as it was off, she grabbed his body, which was heavy and pulled him up. She had to use his shirt but she got him. The minute they were up from the water she breathed in air.

"Dammitt, c'mon Matt!" Maddie spoke aloud as she began giving him CPR. She had been going for minutes and nothing seemed to be working. She gave him some air and he still didn't move. "Please!" she spoke, trying to get his heart to beat. She was prepared to try and give him more air when she spit out water all over the floor. "You're okay."

She let him get himself together. As soon as she was sure he would do okay on his own, she went and grabbed a towel for him. He had already begun to stand by the time she was back. "As soon as your feeling better," Maddie said walking out of the gym next to Matt, "I am gonna kill you!" She was absolutely drenched. You could see whatever droplets all over her body.

Before he could respond Bonnie came around the corner. "Why are you both wet?"

Maddie ignored her question. "Did you find an answer to the hybrid problem or not?"

"No."

Matt looked at Bonnie, "I'll give you the details later but you should know that I saw Vicki."

"You did?" Asked Bonnie and Maddie together.

"She said she had a message for you," he spoke looking over at Bonnie.

"For me?"

"From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Elena is still alive."

"Tyler," Bonnie breathed.

"He's gonna die isn't he?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." The trio looked over at Klaus, who was leaning against a door. "Given the choice doppelganger or hybrid, I go hybrid every time."

Maddie stormed past Bonnie and Matt, glaring at Klaus as she walked. "What's wrong with you love?"

"Besides the fact that you ruined my night, I am soaking wet and two innocent people are dead!" She snapped.

Klaus only smirked, keeping pace with her easier. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Home! I would actually like to get some rest in before my first day of senior year tomorrow." Klaus grabbed her arm, as she kept walking. She stop and turned half of her body towards him. "What?!"

"Take care of yourself."

"Right."

"See you soon."

She kept walking and only when she got to the end of the hallway, to doors that led outside but not to the parking lot did she turn around. He was still there. He smirked and waved at her before disappearing. The minute she stepped outside, she was hit with the moist air. She hurried, running across the field to the parking lot. The minute she was in her car she drove off to the direction of her house. The events from tonight playing in her head, over and over.

"How was prank night?" Janette asked Maddie with a smile when she walked through the door.

Maddie gave her a small smile back. "It was alright. We did good."

Janette nodded, "Is something wrong?"

Maddie shrugged, "I'm just tired. First day back tomorrow."

"Go get some rest," Janette got up from her seat on the couch, kissing Maddie's forehead. "Big day tomorrow."

"I know," she muttered. Going upstairs, Maddie took a quick night shower before getting in her pajamas and getting in the bed. She heard her phone buzz but ignored it, letting it go off on her in table. She would deal with all of the drama tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **In this chapter ... Maddie and Bonnie aren't on very good terms. At prank night, Klaus returns and is upset that Maddie didn't tell him Elena was alive. Maddie meets Rebekah. Matt calls Maddie and tells her she has to be better at CPR then he ever was.**

 **Next chapter ... First day back, senior year!**


	24. Chapter 23: Hello Senior Year

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 22**

 **Guest- Yes, I feel that Bonnie is judgmental, partly why I'm writing her this way. Thanks for reviewing, have an amazing holiday! :)**

 **kineret- I'm glad you enjoyed chapter, and yes she does have hot/cold and soft/hard! I didn't even realize I was doing it, but thanks for pointing it out, it is just like the originals. I'm now fascinated lol. Thank you for always reviewing and have an amazing Christmas and New Years! :)**

 **NicoleR85- Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy the Holidays!**

 **ElysiumPhoenix- Yes, count of Maddie to call people out! Have an amazing holiday, thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Nikole596- Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a great holiday! :)**

 **LadyScatty- Yes, Rebekah and Maddie will have a friendship, soon! Thanks so much for reviewing and enjoy your holiday! :)**

 **Caladhiel999- I'm having so much fun with the Maddie and Klaus moments and building their friendship, Elijah will be back soon, don't worry! Thanks for reviewing! Have a great holiday! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- Maddie and Bonnie will eventually have good moments, one day, just not anytime soon lol! Thanks for reviewing, enjoy the holidays! :)**

 **Spencebox- So glad you are enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing, have a great holiday! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 23 ~ Hello Senior Year**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

At five thirty sharp an alarm clock sounded in the Bennett house. It sounded upstairs in Maddie's room. She groaned, rolling over so that she was facing away from the noise. Not like it did her much good. It felt like the noise only got louder, the farther she tried to move from it. Having had enough, she rolled back over and picked up her cell phone, shutting the alarm off. She put it back down, snuggling back into her covers. She had it programed to go off in another fifteen minutes, so she basically had until six fifteen a.m. She knew at that time she would actually be willing to get up. For now she was just going to relax. Unfortunately she wasn't even able to fall back asleep. Instead, she stayed in bed, staring at her ceiling thinking of the events from the previous night. Klaus was back. He knew Elena was alive. He now knew the reason as to why his hybrids weren't transforming correctly. But that had nothing to do with her. Not really and she was going to do her best to stay out of the way.

She grabbed her phone, blinking a couple of times as the light from it hit her eyes. When her eyes adjusted she decided to look at the text messages she had received through the night, considering one she ignored and the rest she was asleep for.

 **Caroline- Where are you?**

 **Caroline- Are you alright? Are you with him?**

She frowned. _Him?_ She was probably talking about Klaus.

 **Caroline- MADDIE!**

 **Matt-** **Thanks for saving my life last night.**

 **B** **onnie- Thank you for saving Matt, but it doesn't change the way I feel.**

 **D** **amon- Are you alive?**

 **Damon- Considering your sister hasn't called me** **freaking out I'm gonna say you're asleep.**

She rolled her eyes. She laid there pondering over the messages that had been sent to her. She quickly sent a response back to each person.

 **Maddie- Yes, Caroline I am alive. I will see you later.**

She just sent Matt a smiley face, seeing no reason to really respond. Bonnie was next. For a few minutes she typed different messages, all nasty, her finger hovering over the send button. She didn't do it though, seeing as she would see her today. Instead she just went to Damon.

 **Maddie- Yes Damon, I am alive. Thanks for checking in.**

Getting out of bed, Maddie made it up, making sure that there were no lumps in her covers and putting her pillows into the prefect spots. You could say she was OCD about that. After it was perfect she moved herself to the bathroom, knowing that she would be in the shower a little longer than usual, it was the first day after all. The minute she was out she ran across the hall to room. Looking through her draw she found a matching bra and thong that she had gotten from Victoria's Secret. They were a matching burgundy color. She found the romper that her mother had bought her hanging up in her closet, so she quickly slipped it on. Going over to her full length mirror, she looked over herself in the mirror. She smiled liking what she saw. Moving towards her dresser, she dabbed on some makeup. Nothing crazy, just some a tad of concealer, some eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. Putting it up, she reached over for her brush, quickly going through her hair. It was a tad wavy so she didn't feel the need to really do anything to it. It was just going to get messed up at Field Hockey practice later.

Before going downstairs, Maddie ran across the hall to her sister's room. She found a cute pair of sandals Cordelia had and slipped them on. Going back to her room she grabbed her backpack and cell phone before heading downstairs.

"You made me waffles!" Maddie exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. Her mom turned around smiling. "That I did."

Maddie dropped her backpack on the floor, taking a seat on one of the stool's by the counter. "What's the special occasion?"

"Your last first day of high school," Janette said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right."

"Aren't you excited?"

Maddie shrugged, even though her mom couldn't see her. "I am, but I'm ready."

"It is going to go by so fast." Janette spoke turning around. Maddie watched her put the last waffle on top of the stack. Her eyes followed her mom as she went to the fridge getting whipped cream. She already had bananas and strawberries cut up.

"That's what they say," Maddie spoke as her mouth watered. She watched her mom place the fruit on her waffle and cut it up before adding a load of whipped cream on the top. "But I'm ready." She was also glad that today was a Friday. It was stupid in a way, go to school today to be off for the next two days but whatever, she could deal.

"I know you are," Janette spoke placing Maddie's waffle in front of her. "Eat up, don't want you to be late." Maddie smirked, taking a picture of her food and posting it on her Snapchat story. "Are you seriously taking pictures?"

"Yup."

"Do I get my waffle cut up too?" Christian joked walking into the kitchen. He took a seat next to his daughter.

"I guess," Janette joked, grinning at her husband before putting a plate down in front of him.

"You ready for your first day?" Christian asked, looking at his youngest daughter.

"As ready as I can be."

"You will be fine."

It was quiet after that. The three Bennett's continued to finish their breakfast. Maddie ate her waffles while responding to the text messages that she was getting.

 **Damon- Anytime.**

 **Maddie- Where were you last night by the way?**

 **Damon- With Katherine.**

 **Maddie- Katherine?**

 **Damon- Stop by later, I will explain.**

 **Maddie- Okay.**

"Alright," Maddie placed her plate in the sink, "thank you for breakfast! Have a good first day at school and have fun doing whatever dad. I will see you guys later." She grabbed her backpack and phone heading out when her mom's voice stopped her.

"Did you think you were just going to leave without me getting any pictures?"

She stopped and turned, a smile on her face, "How could I possibly forget about that?" The first day of school morning routine was for Maddie to stand in front of the door outside and take her first day of school picture. You know, so that her mom could post it on Facebook and all of her friends could comment how big Maddie had gotten. Even though some of them hadn't even known Maddie when she was small. But that was besides the point.

Janette followed Maddie outside, her cell phone in hand. She had ordered Christian to go and get the camera from their bedroom. Janette ran down the steps to the porch, getting to the front of their house. She held up her phone yelling, "Smile." Maddie did so, putting down her phone and book bag. Janette had got in about three pictures before Christian came outside. "STAND NEXT TO HER AND SMILE!"

"You should have snuck out," Christian joked, standing beside his daughter taking a picture. After Janette was satisfied she had Christian come down and she took pictures with her camera. Wanting one with Maddie, she had Christian take it before she finally let her leave. "HAVE FUN!" She yelled as Maddie got into her car.

Maddie smirked, waving at her parents. She didn't go anywhere at first, wanting to get her music right. And she had some text messages and snaps to respond too before she started driving.

 **Cordelia- Whoo hoo, you reached senior year! Get drunk tonight. Enjoy yourself! Come home at three in the morning to piss off mom!**

 **Cordelia- But seriously, enjoy! This is the start of your last year. Make it count! Love you!**

Maddie couldn't help but smile at the messages from her sister.

 **Maddie- Thanks, I love you too! And I just might come home late now that you mention it! ;)**

Ready to go, Maddie waved to her parents before backing out of the driveway. The minute she was on the road, she put her car into drive from reverse and waved once more before heading down the road. Glancing towards her clock, she saw that she was in good shape to get to school early. She smirked deciding to go to Starbucks. While she was aware it might make her a tad late, she didn't care. It was worth it. When she got there, she ordered herself a Venti Strawberry Refresher and then routed herself to school. She was shocked to find that she actually had a good parking spot, but she remembered a lot of seniors had late arrival. She took her keys out and set them on her lap. In all honest she didn't really want to go in. Not just yet. Class didn't technically start for another seven minutes and it wasn't like Ric needed to get on a first name basis with her. Two minutes later, she made her way out of the car. She put on her backpack and had her phone, Starbucks and keys in one hand. Walking into the school she received many smiles and waves, which she returned. As she kept walking through the building, she didn't see as many people. She figured everyone had decided to get to class early. Unlike her, since she could care less.

"Oh look who it is."

Maddie looked up, stopping in her tracks, turning around slowly she saw that the hallway was basically deserted. " _What the hell are you doing here_?" She hissed looking at Stefan.

Stefan smirked, "What?" He put out his arms, smirk still settled on his face "Not happy to see me?"

"One of the last times I saw you I was taken hostage because you didn't want Klaus finding out about Elena," she paused, "and look how that turned out. Which brings us to last night when I saw you kill two innocent people! Two people that should be enjoying their fast day of Senior year right now, but they're probably buried in the woods somewhere."

"Oh don't exaggerate, you know Klaus isn't going to kill you." Stefan stated. "And Dana and Chad, well what can I say? Wrong place? Wrong time?"

"You disgust me." She snapped! "Besides I don't know anything, Klaus could easily decide he wants me dead at any time."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Now you know he's not gonna harm his brothers girlfriend."

"Stefan, I don't know anything that Klaus will or won't do, however I know that I'm going to try and stay out of the bloodbath that's coming to Mystic Falls. Two innocent people already died last night." Stefan just stared at her. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I'm keeping an eye on things for Klaus."

That perked up her interest, "Did he leave?"

"Something like that."

"So he returns and causes all hell to break loose and then leaves, nice."

"He's an original hybrid, he can frankly do whatever he wants."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you happen to be on his list of people to watch."

She frowned, "Why's that?"

"Well frankly, he doesn't want anything happening to his brothers girl." This caused her to just roll her eyes. "Now, shall we go to History?"

"Don't tell me you happen to be in that class to?" Instead of responding, Stefan smirked. Leading the way. Walking in, she saw many people sitting around. Including Elena, Caroline and Tyler. She sighed, taking a seat in front of Caroline. She smiled at Matt when he walked in and she received a warm smile back.

"You're practically late," Caroline whispered in her ear. "And where's my Starbucks."

"At the store." She murmured back, knowing perfectly well that Caroline could hear her just fine.

Ric who had written, A.P. American History on the board, turned around facing his class. "Welcome back seniors," to Maddie he sounded a tad off, she looked around and noticed Stefan was giving him a slight smile, he must have done something earlier. "Let's ugh, turn our brains back on, starting with our countries original founders, the native Americans."

Before he could continue he was cut off, "What about the vikings?"

Maddie's head snapped up. Rebekah? Sure enough, Rebekah walked through the door. She went and took the seat that was next to Maddie and in front of Elena.

"Well there's no evidence that viking explorers actually settled in the United States." Ric had a confused look on his face. "Who are you?"

"My names Rebekah. I'm new and history is my favorite subject."

Ric just nodded, commenting, "Right. Well welcome to Mystic Falls."

"Thank you." She looked over at Maddie. "Hello Madison." Maddie rolled her eyes, taking a gulp of her Starbucks. This was going to be a long day. She didn't even bother trying to pay Ric any mind. She did however take her phone and turn it on vibrate when it began buzzing.

 **Caroline- You know her?!**

 **Maddie- Met her last night.**

 **Caroline- Right. What happened with you last night anyways?**

 **Maddie- I got stuck with Klaus.**

 **Caroline- I heard you saved Matt. Thank you.**

 **Maddie- He's my friend too.**

 **Caroline- I know.**

Ric just went on and on for the rest of the period, talking about the settlers. Towards the end of class he collected the summer assignments and then let them chat for the remaining five minutes. The minute the bell sounded, Maddie went off to Calculus, she already knew she had that with Caroline but she frowned when Stefan and Elena made their way inside, followed by Rebekah. Again, Rebekah took a seat next to her, which she didn't really care about. It wasn't like she was bothering her.

* * *

By the time English came, she was able to escape everyone and be alone, which she was a tad thankful for. It was nice to be in a room with people who weren't supernatural. After that she had A.P. Biology for two periods and then gym, after that she was free until practice later. She had this class with Matt, which was fine. They sat next to one another, playing hang man on the class syllabus that neither one of them cared to review. At the end of the period, Maddie went off to the bathroom. She really needed to pee and then from there she would go to gym and be done for the rest of the day. It didn't take her long to use the restroom. She would have come out quicker, had she not heard someone talking. Someone who shouldn't have been in there.

"He was talking to Vicky right there in the open." Maddie, peaked in between the small opening of the small. There was Jeremy Gilbert, talking to the wall. There was a moment of silence and then he started talking again, "When he died and came back, he, he must have started seeing her. I mean she said that she could come back. That she had help on the other side." Some freaky supernatural shit was going on and apparently not just with Klaus. "Like an anchor?" She frowned. "Loos this is Vicki we're talking about. She's not a bad person." She rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like her she just wasn't a fan. And she found it interesting that her cousins boyfriend was thinking about his dead girlfriend, or whatever she was to him, who just so happened to Matt's sister. "Alright, I will see you later."

There was a moment of silence, but no noise. Maddie opened the bathroom door, backpack on and she grabbed her phone from on top of the toilet paper. Jeremy's eyes bulged seeing her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she commented casually. He noted her sarcasm though.

Jeremy did nothing, only watched her wash her and hands and then dry them. "How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough that you should have figured this is the girls bathroom."

"Right, wasn't paying attention."

"I'm sure." She walked past him, at the door, when she turned. "Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked up at her. "You're in the girls bathroom." She stated, "And you should check the stalls and see if anyone is inside before you decide to start talking with ghosts. Enjoy the rest of your day." With that she left.

* * *

"Ah," Damon spoke, opening the door to the Salvatore Boarding House. "If it isn't my favorite Bennett."

Maddie smirked stepping inside, "Hi Damon."

"Aw, look at you all dolled up for your last first day of school." Damon smirked, clicking a few buttons on his phone holding it up to Maddie. "Janette is so proud of her baby girl."

Maddie looked at the pictures her mom had posted from that morning. She had made a collage and had over one hundred likes on Facebook, she had about fifty comments as well. "Yeah, you know how my mom is."

"Gotta love her. So, any bruises I need to check you for?" Damon wondered taking his phone back. "I heard that you were Klaus' lucky prized possession last night."

"Don't say it like that."

"Why not?"

"Because it sounds disgusting, that's why!"

Damon lead her to one of the many rooms in the mansion. As soon as she saw a couch, she plopped down, putting her keys and phone down next to her. She sighed, enjoying the couch feeling. "I could just marry this couch."

"I see that. I'll have to ship you one for your birthday."

"My birthday is two months away."

"And you already know what you're getting from me."

"You don't have to get my anything."

"Nonsense," Damon grinned. "You just started regularly speaking to me again."

Now it was Maddie's turn to roll her eyes. "Ha ha. On a serious note, where were you last night?"

"With Katherine."

"Katherine?" There was a short pause. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," he shook his head. "Besides, you are a particular conflict of interest. Let's just say she shed some light on things."

"About Klaus," to Maddie, that much was obvious.

"Maybe."

She decided to change the subject, "I see your brothers back."

"Don't remind me."

"Did you know he's back in school?"

"Did he do something to you?" Damon wondered, she could feel his intense gaze on her skin.

"No, not to me. I just don't particularly like him being there under Klaus' control."

Damon nodded, "We're gonna have to do something about that?"

"Let's get real here Damon, Stefan is under the control of Klaus. The original vampire, the hybrid! You can't just turn him back into the old Stefan."

Damon shrugged. "Well I can't just leave him how he is. He is growing to be a problem."

She sighed, "Besides, Rebekah is here to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Oh yes, don't remind me. She has officially moved in."

Maddie sat up, laughing, "She lives with you now?"

"Between her and Stefan I can't catch a break."

"I'm sure my mom would let you move into our house," Maddie joked. Even though she knew her mom would let him stay there.

"And Christian would have vervain darts pointed at me every night."

"You know it!"

* * *

The minute the school day ended, a large part of the students at Mystic Falls gladly went home. Another large part, headed towards the locker rooms to get ready for practice. Maddie had kept Damon company at the Boarding House before she went back to school. The locker room was packed with people. She went to her locker, which was by Katie's. She saw Katie, standing there, changing into her cheer practice clothes. She snuck up behind her, yelling boo in her ear, grinning as Katie jumped.

"Hate you."

"You love me," Maddie sighed opening up her lock. "How was your first day?"

"Pretty boring actually."

"Sorry to hear that."

"You and me both." Katie sighed. "I see you dressed nice, as always."

Maddie rolled her eyes, getting out of the romper. As soon as it was off, she grabbed her spandex and a sports bra. "It was the first day after all."

"If it wasn't for my mom yelling at me, I would have worn what you're putting on."

"Spandex and a sports bra?"

"Yup. Well no, spandex and a shirt."

"Nice Katy Kat."

She just grinned, and headed to the bathroom to change into her sports bra. As soon as she came back, the voice of Caroline came from around the corner, "If it isn't two of my favorite people."

"Hey Care," Maddie commented as she began putting on socks and her cleats.

"What's sup Care?" Katie asked.

"Glad this day is over," she sighed. "Nonetheless, it was a great day. We started off senior year with a bang, this is just going to be great!" Maddie and Katie gave one another a look as Caroline continued to ramble on. They couldn't help smile at one another though. "Are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

"Me?" Maddie wondered, gesturing to herself. Caroline nodded. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"What's the point in going?"

"Um, it's senior year. It will be fun. Did I mention it's senior year?! We literally have to do everything!" Maddie rolled her eyes.

"I'll think about it." She spoke standing up. "I'll see you guys later. Have fun."

"You too," Katie and Caroline said together as Maddie left the gym, her field hockey stick, water bottle and phone in hand.

"What's got her so pissed off?" Maddie asked after practice. Not too many people were in the girls locker room. She could see only a few people left from soccer and track, she concluded that they must have ended awhile ago. She could see most of the cheerleaders and her team had just come in. She could also see how pissed off Caroline looked.

"A new girl joined the team."

Maddie sighed, "Rebekah?"

Katie nodded, "You know her?"

"Sort of, kind of, not really." She sighed, "It's complicated."

"I see. Anyways she joined and Care's not really happy about it. She is pretty good though. Especially since she's flexible." No one missed the glare Caroline threw at Katie but she just shrugged. "Oh well, I will see you guys later. My mom is here and I have a shit ton of homework."

"On the first day?!"

"These teachers are insane!" Katie chuckled before waving goodbye.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE JOINED!" Caroline spat.

"Calm down, she isn't killing anyone." Yet.

"So you think it's okay?" Caroline asked, accusation in her voice.

Maddie shrugged, "I think we should be more worried about Stefan thank Rebekah. Besides she hasn't done anything to me, besides call me Maddison for me to outright hate her."

Caroline frowned, slamming her luck. "Whatever! I will see you later." Maddie watched her stalk off, half laughing.

She got her stuff together, wanting to get home and shower as quick as possible. She was ready to go when she looked up and saw someone standing directly in front of her. Rebekah.

"Hello Maddison."

Maddie slammed her locker shut, "Alright, I get Klaus hasn't caught you up to speed but I don't like that name! So I would greatly appreciate it, if you called me Maddie."

Rebekah smirked, "Oh he did, but I don't really pay my brother any attention."

"Right." Maddie responded easily. "Is there a reason your analyzing me?"

"Well I hear you and my brother, Elijah are well … acquainted." She said. "Just checking you over."

"Well let me know when your done, so I can go home."

"You've got spunk."

"Thanks, I guess." She wasn't quiet sure whether or not that was supposed to be a compliment.

"So, will I see you tonight?"

Maddie raised an eyebrow, "At the bonfire?" Rebekah nodded. "Maybe, probably not."

"Such a pity. Caroline would want you to enjoy your senior year." By the look she was giving, it confirmed what Maddie knew, she had been listening.

"Yeah well, Caroline wants a lot of things that probably won't happen. Now I am sweaty and gross and I would really like to go home. So, can I leave?" Rebekah stepped aside. "See you later."

Maddie walked all the way to her car. As soon as she was inside, she just let herself relax in the seat. She was pretty tired from the day and just wanted to go home. She had started her car and was getting ready to leave when her phone buzzed.

 **Damon- Plans tonight?**

 **Maddie- No, why?**

 **Damon- You're going to the bonfire tonight.**

 **Maddie- Why?**

 **Damon- Because Elena wants Stefan back and has a plan. And you don't want him killing anyone. Besides, I need my sidekick tonight.**

 **Maddie- Didn't know I was your sidekick.**

 **Damon- Now you do. Be in Ric's classroom by 7!**

She didn't even bother responding, she just went home.

* * *

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire, then when he's distracted-," Elena began.

Ric then spoke, "I'll shoot him."

Maddie, who had been standing beside Damon looked around the room. She felt so out of place. She didn't even know why she was there. She reminded herself that she came because she didn't want more innocent people dying and Stefan seemed to be the big problem, at the moment anyways.

"Can't Bonnie just juju him, or something?" Damon asked.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this." Elena spoke, standing tall. "I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline are you covered?"

Caroline responded eagerly, "Yes! I will make sure that they old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready."

"And what about Rebekah?" Maddie asked, crossing her arms.

Damon nodded, "Mads got a point, Rebekah is a key player here. Wherever Stefan goes the blonde ponytail tends to follow."

Elena turned around, now facing Maddie and Damon. "Which is why it's your job to keep her away."

"How? She's an original, last time I checked we're out of daggers!" Maddie hit him on the chest, it didn't actually hurt him though.

"So then preoccupy her with your charm."

"Might have better luck finding the dagger," Ric commented, causing both Maddie and Caroline to laugh.

"Are you ever not gonna be mad at me?" Damon wondered.

"Doubtful."

Maddie frowned. She hadn't been aware that Damon and Ric were fighting. "What did you do now?"

"Might have snapped his neck." She opened her mouth and then closed it, she didn't have the words to say anything.

At that moment, Tyler walked in, swaying his arms. "Sorry I'm late. What's going on?"

Elena turned back around, "We need you to raid your moms vervain supply, enough to keep Stefan down for awhile."

"You can't do that to Stefan." Maddie and Damon both looked at one another when Tyler said this, frowning.

Caroline wondered, "Why not?"

Elena gave Tyler a serious look, "Trust me Tyler, it's in his best interest."

"Yeah," agreed Caroline.

"But it's not in Klaus'," Tyler stated, standing tall, defending Klaus. Something was wrong, Maddie could tell.

"But Klaus is the bad guy Tyler," noted Caroline. "Why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave minion."

Damon began to stand up up, causing Maddie to stand tall. She had no idea what the hell was going on but Damon looked worried. It didn't help when he said, "Ugh oh."

"What?" Ric wondered, giving Damon a look.

Tyler leaned in towards Caroline, "Klaus made me who I am Caroline. I owe him everything."

Damon who had been walking closer commented, "Oh boy."

Caroline turned her head to him and snapped, "Okay can we cool it on the commentary please?"

"What is going on?" Elena asked.

Maddie who had stayed in her spot noticed Damon grab something in his hands. Tyler looked around the room, "I'm just gonna go." The minute he began to walk Maddie knew he wasn't getting far. That was only confirmed when Damon used his vampire speed to stab Tyler.

Caroline pushed past Damon to kneel next to her boyfriend. "He's been sired."

"What?!" Maddie could see the obvious confusion on Ric's face.

"Sired," Damon stated. "He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him."

Elena who was staring at Tyler on the floor wondered, "Loyal how?"

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare, but maybe not so much in hybrids.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline wondered seriously.

"Get a new boyfriend." Maddie couldn't help chuckle at the seriousness in Damon's voice.

"This isn't funny!" Elena snapped looking at her.

"Actually," Maddie shrugged, "it kind of is."

Elena turned over to glare at Damon. "This is serious! Now we have one less person to help us against Klaus."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Klaus isn't exactly the problem right now, Stefan is."

"Klaus will always be a problem! And the fact that you're friends with him makes me sick to my stomach."

"We aren't exactly friends." She said honestly. "Associates is more like it."

Elena glared at her, "How can you associate with him, after everything he's done?!"

"Please spare me the speech. I don't wanna hear it." Walking a step closer she said, "If you want to give someone a speech though you should go and find your brother."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he was openly talking to ghosts today, in the girls bathroom might I add." Maddie shook her head, "Now if I were you I would go to him and tell him he needs to keep that shit under control. People in this town will start talking if they found out, more than they already do," she said adding the last part in.

"Not good," Damon muttered.

Elena glared over to him shrieking, "Why are you just telling me this now?!"

"Since you wanted to give people speeches, I figured he needs it more than I do."

"She's got a point." Damon noted.

Elena snapped, "Damon, she is basically on team Klaus!"

"I'm on team Maddie!" She corrected walking a tad closer to Elena. "At the moment the problem in is this town is Stefan Salvatore. He is _out of control!_ " She glanced at Ric and then looked back at Elena. "So get him vervained and then get his ass in the Forbes cellar before more innocent people die. Don't tell me your forgot about last night with Dana and Chad?" Elena frowned. "I didn't think so. Get Stefan taken care of then you can deal with Klaus, which, let me make myself clear I will have nothing to do with. I prefer not have the hybrid pissed off at me." She looked around the room, "Does everyone understand?"

"Bossy," Damon commented but he was grinning. "I kind of like it."

"Shut up Damon, go find Rebekah." She looked around at Ric, "Do you have vervain darts ready?"

He nodded, "Some."

Maddie nodded back, looking at Caroline. "Go take care of your _sired_ boyfriend." She looked around, "The rest of you," there was a short pause. "Get Stefan locked up in the Forbes cellar."

"Well," Elena spoke sarcastically. "Do you have an actual plan to go with your suggestions? It's kind of hard now that Tyler's locked up."

She thought about it for a second. "Caroline get Tyler out of here. The last thing that need to happen is him waking up and messing up everything. Damon, keep Rebekah on a leesh, as much as you can that is. Elena, since you like to the certain of attention stay close to Stefan. Lure him away, try the bleachers, now one will be over there. Why don't you jump off of them actually? And if Stefan decides to catch you, Ric can vervain him. Good enough?" She said the last part sarcastically. "Great, there's your plan, don't screw it up! This town deserves a tad bit of piece. I'm out of here." She began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"Home. You I gave you guys a good plan to work out, get it done." With that she turned around leaving.

Damon stood there smiling at Maddie's retreating form before looking at Elena. "You may not like, but you have to admit that's pretty good plan she just gave you."

"Whatever," Elena muttered.

* * *

 **Thank you so much everyone for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts! The constant love and support I keep receiving on this story makes me smile every single day!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and New Years!**

 **See you in 2017!**

 **Review as my Christmas present? Lol**

 **In this chapter ... First last day of High School, Maddie enters senior year. She's shocked to see Stefan when she gets to school, even more shocked when Rebekah shows up in History. Maddie catches Jeremy talking to Ana. She warns Elena to get Jeremy in check before Mystic Falls residents find out.**

 **On the next chapter ... Ghosts**


	25. Chapter 24: Ghosts

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **RESPONSES TO CHAPTER 23 REVIEWS**

 **Spencebox- Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **LadyScatty- Teenagers can be so ... annoying, I can think of some more words but they aren't appropriate lol. Yes, you are right he does scare her to an extent and they aren't friends yet, she just knowns not to cross him. Glad you loved the moment with her and Damon, there is another one at the end of this chapter! :) Thank you so much for all of your constant reviewing!**

 **NicoleR85- Thank you for being a constant reviewer, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Guest- I will hopefully have Elijah back in around Halloween time, no promises but that's what I am aiming for. Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- Thank you for constantly reviewing! Some Maddie and Rebekah in the next chapter! :)**

 **Caladhiel999- Thank you so very much for reviewing, as always! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! :)**

 **soraya1995- I hope you have a wonderful 2017 as well! :) I hope to update twice a month, I know I can get it at least once but I'm really trying for twice a month with the updates! Thank you so much for reviewing and following this story, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thornsilverfox- Glad you love Maddie, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to give her a little softer side, as you will read lol :) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 24 ~ Ghosts**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

 _"What do you mean my plan didn't work?"_ Maddie hissed into her cell phone.

Damon sighed. "Stefan's still around, you know bothering people."

"And why is he not in the Forbes cellar?"

"You can blame Matt Donovan for that."

Matt? Maddie felt her brows farrowing, "Matt? What did he do?"

"It's a long story. Are you home?" Maddie sighed. She in fact was home and there was no school today so she was pretty happy. The Founder's council had something, and a lot of the community was helping out, therefore school had the day off.

"Yeah, I am."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Be ready."

"What if I have to shower?" Maddie wondered, rolling her eyes.

"Shower quick. Is your dad home?"

"No."

"Then I'll let myself in." With that he hung up on her, causing her to chuckle a tad. There was no way he was going to openly walk into her house if her dad was home. He'd probably shoot him with a vervain dart, or throw a wooden stake at him. Or he would just glare.

Maddie, who had been lounging on the couch in sweatpants ran upstairs to change. She had already taken a shower earlier that morning but just slipped into sweats. Since they had the school day off, she didn't think anything would be on her itinerary except for Netflix. She slipped into a plan white shirt, blue jeans and her converse shoes before heading back downstairs. Her phone and keys were down there so she was pretty much good to go. She heard Damon honk the horn when he got there. She grabbed her things, making sure to lock the door as she left the house.

"Where are we going?" She wondered, getting into the car.

"Around Mystic Falls."

"Am I gonna need my wallet?"

Damon threw a her a look. "No. I'm loaded."

This caused her to roll her eyes. In a joking matter she commented, "I would be too if I've lived for over a hundred years."

"Ha ha."

"So," she began seriously as they headed out of her neighborhood. "Why did my plan, which I have to say was absolutely amazing, not work?"

"You can blame Matt Donovan. He somehow conjured up his dead sister, who in turn tried to kill Elena. In the end Stefan is still walking around, giving us all trouble." He sighed before adding in, "No to mention there are ghosts roaming around Mystic Falls now."

"Ghosts?" Her tone was sarcastic.

"Yeah, ghosts." Damon growled. "Mason Lockwood payed me a visit."

"And you're still breathing?" She wondered, amazed. "Wow."

"What do you mean wow?"

"Well to be fair, you did torture the living shit out of him before killing him."

"Yeah, yeah," Damon spoke in an uncaring matter. "If he's back, I'm sure others are back too."

Maddie felt herself suddenly get the shivers. She moved her head slightly. It was scary to her. The fact that others could be back, wanting revenge. Especially considering this was Mystic Falls and a lot of supernatural acts had gone by. They could want to get back at the Founding Families for all of the shit they had pulled in the past. And currently.

"Do you think that they're going after the founding families?" She wondered.

Damon sighed. "I'm not sure, but no one is going to harm you." Maddie gave him a warm smile before texting her mom and informing her that she had left the house.

 **Maddie- Went out with Damon.**

 **Mom- Okay, have fun sweetie!**

Maddie, who had found herself texting various people finally looked up at the road a little while later. They were clearly now in town and there were people all around. Damon began to pull over, "Oh look, there's your cousin and barbie." Maddie felt uncomfortable as Damon pulled up by them. She jerked slightly with the car as he stopped, glaring at the side of his face. "Greetings blondie, witchy. Think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asked, concern suddenly crossing through her features.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost."

"What?"

"And why would you think that?" Caroline wondered, as if the whole thing sounded unreal. And it did, however this was Mystic Falls, where the Supernatural world seemed to go.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest," Damon shrugged and spoke with an attitude. It was obvious that he was annoyed. "Let's just say I'm having deja vu." Maddie couldn't help crack a small smile, that was such a Damon comment.

Caroline looked at Bonnie. "I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people."

"They can't!" Bonnie snapped, shrugging. She obviously had no solution.

"Yeah well I don't have time for vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone they're supposed to stay dead." He looked from Bonnie to Caroline. "Whatever you screwed up, fix it!" And with that he drove off.

"Well," Maddie spoke after a few seconds went by, "that was pleasant."

"She better fix it."

"You can't kill her."

"Like you care," Damon glanced her way. "I saw the way you looked at her."

"Let's just say Bonnie and I don't see eye to eye right now." She spoke, looking down at her lap.

Damon shrugged, "Whatever. I'm team Maddie all day, everyday."

She couldn't help but crack a smile. "Shut up, and where are we going?"

"The Grill. I need a drink and I'm sure you could use some food in your system."

"Well I didn't bring my wallet."

Damon gave her a pointed look, "You don't need your wallet. Now hush." She could only smirk.

"So since Stefan isn't in the Forbes cellar how have things with him been?" She wondered.

"Same old, same old. I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss brooding Stefan."

She chuckled, "Well they're were less dead bodies to count."

"Is it so?" He wondered shocked, "Maddison Bennett cracking a joke about dead bodies."

"It's been known to happen from time to time."

Getting out of the car she and Damon headed inside, she kept pace, walking behind him. She briefly saw Elena and Ric talking, before Elena kept going in a straight direction and Ric had turned in time to see her and Damon. He looked irritated the moment he saw Damon's face. Maddie understood. If Damon had did to her what he did to Ric she wouldn't want to be all buddy buddy with him either.

"You know," Ric put his hand up, stopping in tracks, "I've had enough vampires today, thanks."

"Oh c'mon," Damon spoke, following Ric as he began to walk again, "have a drink with me, we've got trouble."

Ric immediately snapped, "No you've got trouble! See we're not a team. You tried to kill me, alright. We're not friends, I don't like you anymore."

"Ah, but remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah and?"

"I think he's still a little pissed."

"Understatement," muttered Maddie. Ric looked at her confused. "To cut things short, something went wrong when Vicki was sent back and now it seems that Mason is back and causing hell for our dear, well my dear, your not so dear friend Damon over here." Ric stood there with his mouth open. "Maybe we should sit."

Ric nodded slightly, "Yes, I need a drink."

The three walked over to the bar, Damon and Ric ordering drinks and Maddie ordering a soda. She was sitting in between the two, mostly to keep the peace. When they received their drinks, Maddie put her straw inside of hers and wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone until Ric spoke.

"Mason!" Ric spoke shocked, causing Maddie to turn her head sharply.

"Mason?" She spoke, backing up in her seat a tad.

He gave her a look, "Maddie." He then grabbed Damon's drink, "God I miss whiskey." Within moments he then took the glass and smashed it against Damon's head. Maddie felt herself jump out of her seat and her mouth open, out of the corner of her eye she could see Ric had slightly jumped but he was still sitting.

"What the fuck Mason!" She hissed.

"AH!" Damon groaned.

Maddie put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

He nodded at her before looking at Ric, "Told ya."

Maddie felt her phone buzz on the counter, it was a message from Caroline.

 **Caroline- Are you still with Damon.**

 **Maddie- Yeah, why?**

 **Caroline- Elena said he has the necklace. We need it to break the foothold that the ghosts have to the real world.**

Maddie sighed, showing her phone to him. Damon read the messages and afterwords gave her the phone back saying, "I am never gonna hear the end of that damn necklace."

Mason held up a shot, "One of you are going to pay for this right?" He asked with a smile. Damon, Maddie and Ric all just stared at him. "Cheers," Mason said taking a shot.

"Shouldn't you be with Tyler?" Maddie wondered. "I mean I'm sure you've been following everything's that going on. Aren't you concerned about him?"

Mason rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you care Maddie. We all know you don't like Tyler."

She shrugged, "Oh, I'm not gonna waste time and pretend that I like him. But if I were you I would get my priorities straight."

"Girls got a point," she heard Ric mutter. Damon was throwing victory glances her way, which she ignored.

"So run along, go find Tyler. Help him out through his time of need."

"You know you're kind of a bitch." Mason said. "But your cute."

"Watch it!" Damon snapped, "Skip to it. I killed you, you want revenge. Get in line!"

"Actually," Mason leaned in, "I want an apology."

Ric and Maddie both chuckled at the same time. Ric muttering, "Good luck with that," and Maddie just taking a sip of her coke, still chuckling.

"Don't you have family to haunt? As Maddie pointed out your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid minion."

"That's why I'm here." Mason stated.

Maddie looked around, "I don't see Tyler anywhere in the vicinity."

"I want to help Tyler." He stated looking her way.

Damon snorted, "Well, sorry to break it to you buddy but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is like always."

Mason shook his head slightly, "Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."

"There is no weapon that-," Damon stopped short. Mason was giving him a look. Ric and Maddie looked over as well. At the moment she felt very uncomfortable. Lines were about to be crossed and she didn't really want to be in the middle, but she felt something coming in that split second. Especially when a smirk crossed Damon's face, "what do you know?"

"I know you need to apologize."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!" Snapped Ric.

Maddie looked at Ric, "This is Damon we're talking about, of course he's incapable of remorse."

"You and him made up."

"It took awhile." She noted, "A long while." She recalled thinking about the amount of time they didn't speak to one another and then thinking about how the summer had still been tense between the two of them.

Damon squeezed his eyes shut and took in a breath, "You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do."

Mason laughed aloud, "That's good enough." He stood, "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar, bring a shovel." He looked from Ric to Maddie, "Come alone."

"Are you gonna bury me alive?" Damon wondered.

"Don't tempt me," Mason spoke as he wandered off.

"Well that was," Maddie paused slightly for a moment, "interesting."

"I'll say," Ric muttered next to her.

"Are you actually gonna go?"

Damon looked at her, "Yeah, why not. But not until I get a drink and you eat a burger."

She ignored his comment about her eating a burger, "Are you serious? He's probably going to kill you or something."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Ric wondered aloud, Damon slightly glared. "What? Did you not hear me when I said we're no longer friends."

Maddie chuckled, "Damon I think you owe someone else another apology."

"Forget it," Damon spoke. "He'll get over it." He caught the attention of a bartender walking by, "Yes, I need a bourbon and she," he gestured to Maddie with hand, "will take a cheeseburger, done well with pickles and french fries on the side." The bartender nodded and walked off the kitchen to put in the order. "Don't pout Mads, what would your mother say if she found out I didn't feed you?"

* * *

Maddie was actually worried.

She just couldn't shake the feeling that Mason was not to be trusted. And while Damon was a constant pain in the ass, she didn't want a call saying that he was dead. She kept pacing the kitchen, debating on whether or not to go to the old Lockwood cellar herself. She had been pacing for about ten minutes before her cell phone, which she carelessly threw on the counter began buzzing. She rushed over to it.

 **Damon- At the cellar. Don't worry.**

 **Maddie- I'm pacing! Beyond worried! :(**

 **Damon- Good to know you still care.**

She rolled her eyes and typed him an annoyed response. After five minutes of a no answer she guessed he wouldn't be getting back to her anytime soon. She could only hope for the best. She walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed a glass before going into the fridge and finding a carton of juice. She could tell that she and her mom would need to go grocery shopping soon. They were running low. Besides, she enjoyed irritating her mom when shopping. She poured herself a tall glass before putting what little was left of the juice back. She smirked, knowing her mom would be pissed that she didn't finish it. Grabbing her glass off the counter she stood in the center of the kitchen. She looked up and as she did so, she felt her hands fall to her sides, her glass slipping from her hands and shattering across the floor. "Grams?"

Sheila Bennett smiled at her grand baby. Whether it was by blood or not that would always be here baby. Her sweet Maddison. "Hi baby," she murmured, a smile resting on her face. Maddie felt her feet moving and before she could stop, her hands encircled around her grandma. Before she could even begin to control herself tears were slurring out of her eyes. "Sh," Maddie felt her grams rubbing her back and trying to sooth her.

She moved her head away, rubbing her eyes. She could see traces of mascara on her fingers but couldn't bring herself to care. "Are you really here?"

"For now."

Maddie nodded, "Right, the whole ghost thing."

Grams chuckled, "Mhm, the whole ghost thing. The balance of nature has been upset and it needs to be set right."

Maddie frowned, "So you're leaving?"

"My place is no longer on this earth Maddie, you know that."

It was later when Sheila and Maddie were both sitting on the couch. Maddie had cleaned up the glass before they went to the living room. It was quiet for a little, just mother and granddaughter sitting next to one another in silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Maddie suddenly asked. She knew that she needed to explain what she was talking about. Grams would know.

Sheila looked over her grandma. "I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not thrilled about your choice of relationship. He's dangerous."

"He's a good person."

Sheila gave her a look that said she didn't care. "He is a vampire. And Damon, well you already know how I feel about him."

"I know," Maddie spoke frowning.

"But if I know you, which I do, your still going to pursue Elijah and you'll still continue your friendship with Damon. Your independent and strong, the way your parents raised you to be."

Maddie gave her a sad smile. It wasn't a shock for her to hear what grams had to say about her relationships, she had made it clear she didn't like her building friendship with Damon before she had died but Maddie did what she wanted to do, which her grams also knew.

"How long will you be here?" Maddie wondered, trying to change the subject.

"Until Bonnie and I destroy the necklace."

Maddie frowned. Not surprised that Elena's necklace was causing all sorts of trouble. "Right. And when will that be?"

"When it's found."

"Found?"

"It seems to be missing," grams said giving her a look.

"I don't know where it is."

"I know you don't, but someone does. It's their foothold to this world."

"Well," Maddie shrugged, "I understand why they would want to stay. I mean the other side can't be as much fun as the real world."

"It doesn't matter. The balance needs to be restored. The ghosts need to go back to the other side, _I,_ " she emphasized, "need to go back to the other side."

"I know," Maddie spoke looking down.

Sheila gave her a smile and they sat there in a comfortable silence.

* * *

As night time approached Maddie sighed walking around her house. More like pacing. Her grams had left awhile ago, stating that she needed to do some things before she left for good. Maddie nodded and offered to drive her somewhere but she had stated that she needed to do some things alone. Maddie didn't really know what that meant but she reluctantly let her go. Now she was home and bored out of her mind. She could hear her phone chiming but ignored it. That was until it kept going. It was on the in table just making noise.

Getting irritated, Maddie walked over and snatched the device. She could see two missed calls and texts from Cordelia. She went to call her back but Cordelia beat her too it.

"Hey, sorry I was … pacing." Yeah pacing, that sounded right.

"Right."

Maddie frowned. She wasn't sure what it was but she could hear it. "What's wrong? You sound off."

Cordelia snorted, "Yeah. Are you by yourself?"

Maddie nodded, as if her sister could actually see her, before she finally answered. "Yes."

"I saw grams."

Maddie didn't say anything at first. Her mouth kept opening and closing. "I saw her too," she finally got out.

"I figured."

There was a moment of silence. In the background Maddie could hear sniffling, it was light but she still heard it. "Are you crying?"

"Course not."

"Right." Pause. "It's okay to miss her."

"I know." Another short pause. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Maddie knew that even though it would be hard on her, it would be worse for Cordelia. She was the first grandchild after all.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." It was a silence that fell over the two of them. They didn't say anything, just held the phone to their ears, knowing that if they needed anything someone was on the other line.

* * *

"What's going on Care?" Maddie wondered answering her cell phone, which had been going off non stop.

"Got the necklace."

Maddie, who had been sitting on her bed sat up straighter. "Where was it?"

"Anna stole it."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Of course she did."

"You don't sound surprised."

"I think I'm learning not to get surprised anymore by anything that happens in this town," she said honestly. "Where are you?"

"Bonnie and I are on our way to the old witches house." Caroline explained, "Can you meet us here?"

"Um … sure." She figured if she got lucky she would be able to see grams one last time before she and all the others ghosts left, for good.

Maddie jumped off of her bed, grabbing her car keys and leaving her room. She found her mom downstairs in the kitchen.

"Going out?" Janette wondered.

"I'm going to meet up with Caroline and Bonnie."

This caused Janette to turn around, "Bonnie? How is she?"

"She's alright."

"I haven't seen her in so long, tell her to stop being a stranger and come by sometime."

Maddie nodded, "I will, I'll see you later mom."

"Bye, be safe."

"Of course."

By the time Maddie got there, it was awkward. She watched Bonnie snatch the necklace from Jeremy, who looked guilty before walking over to the fire place and throwing it to the flames. She watched as Bonnie began chanting in Latin. She stood quietly, watching. A smile came to her face when she saw grams grab Bonnie's hand. They began to chanting together.

"You are stronger than all of this," she heard grams say to Bonnie. "I'm so proud of you," She looked at Maddie who felt tears pooling in her eyes, "both of you." Maddie then felt a light kiss being planted on her cheek before she was left standing there. A slightly cold wisp of her left in her wake. She felt the tears rushing down her face.

Bonnie turned and looked at her. "She's gone." Maddie could only nod.

"Bonnie," Jeremy called out.

"Just go away Jeremy," Bonnie spoke, not even bothering to look at him. Maddie felt out of place being here at the moment, she wasn't really trying to witness the showdown, if there was going to be one, between Bonnie and Jeremy, however she didn't want to just up and leave. She could feel her phone buzzing against her butt, since it was in her back pocket.

 **Come to the Lockwood cellar.**

Maddie frowned, looking at the unknown number. She responded with a "who is this" and got back Ric. She told him she would be there as soon as she could, but she didn't really feel right just up and leaving Bonnie with Jeremy, when it was obvious she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Okay," she heard Jeremy say, "I owe you an explanation."

Maddie frowned, hoping Bonnie wasn't going to fall for his shit. Whether they got along or not she didn't want to see Bonnie hurt.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy and began walking over to him, "Matt let go of his sister, before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself."

"I am sorry Bonnie."

"You need to go."Jeremy went to speak but she cut him off quickly, "just go Jeremy."

With a sigh of defeat Jeremy left. And there stood two Bennett cousins. "Are you alright?" Maddie asked awkwardly.

Bonnie wiped her cheek, "I'm fine."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No." Bonnie stated fiercely, "I just," her voice softened a bit, "I would just really like to be alone."

Maddie nodded, "Okay. If you need me, you can always text me, or call me, even swing by. My mom would love to see you."

"I'll think about it."

Maddie just nodded slightly. "I'll see you later." She gave her cousin one last look before making her way out. Once inside the car, she sat there, feeling tears begin to pool in her eyes. It was like loosing grams all over again, even though she knew that she wouldn't be here for good, it hurt just the same as loosing her the first time. She took her time getting to the Lockwood cellar. She could see Ric's car and she parked next to it. Not really knowing where she was going, she called his number but got no response. Sucking it up, she got out of her car and made her way to what she figured was some kind of an entrance, and it was. She felt weird, being in the tunnels of Tyler's ancestors but nonetheless she walked through the grounds until she could hear the voices of Damon and Ric.

"Do you hear that?" She could hear Ric ask.

"It's just me," she called out, walking faster to the sounds of their voices. "Just me."

"About time you showed up," Damon commented rolling his eyes. She gave him a small smile and looked away when she noticed him analyzing her, "What's wrong?"

She tried to joke, "Are my eyes still puffy and red?"

Damon was in front of her within seconds, "What happened?"

"Nothing Damon."

"No you were crying, which means that I obviously have to kill someone."

She chuckled lightly, "I saw grams." Damon nodded in understanding. "And … I don't know why but for some reason, I thought maybe she wouldn't have to go back. I didn't want her to go back," she could feel her eyes beginning to pool with fresh tears. "And … I just …," she felt tears spilling along her face as Damon pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said into his shirt. She wasn't sure how long she stayed, silently crying into his shirt before she snapped out of it. She pulled away wiping her face, "Sorry about your shirt."

"You should feel honored you know, I don't let people cry on me, much less touch me."

She snorted, grateful that Damon knew how to make her smile. "Ha ha. So what are we doing here?"

"Well Mason apparently found something in there," he gestured to where Ric stood awkwardly, "but I can't get in, which is why I called Ric and Ric called you."

"I'm flattered." She stepped away from Damon walking towards Ric. "Found anything intereting?"

"Not yet, I'm not even sure if anythings down here."

"You think Mason was screwing with him?"

"Well he did murder the guy."

"Right." She sighed looking around.

It was quiet, while she and Ric analayzed, trying to find something. "Can I see that?" She wondered, gesturing to the flashlight. He handed it over. She walked a tad deeper into the caves.

"Damon, where was Mason standing when he found something?"

"Around where you are now."

Maddie said nothing only nodded. She moved the light around carefully and tried to make sure that her eyes saw every spot. She didn't want to miss anything. She could see some white on the walls at one point and bit her lip, "Ric?" He came over and she gave him the flashlight.

"Was Mason screwing with me?" Damon called out. "Or is something in there?" Ric moved the flashlight around, "Ric? Maddie? Am I talking to myself or something?"

Maddie looked at Damon giving in an annoyed smile, "We're looking."

"Well look harder."

"He's such an ass," she muttered causing Ric to smirk a tad.

"I can still hear you."

Ric took a few steps, moving the flashlight. Maddie walked with him, looking over the wall at where the light was shinning. "Ric? Ric? Ric?" Called Damon.

"I found something."

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea."

Maddie's mouth opened slightly as she looked over the ancient drawings, having no idea what any of it meant but guessing they would soon figure it out.

* * *

 **Thank you all so very much for reading this story! I appreciate it! Also thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows/alerts!**

 **In this chapter ... Damon tells Maddie her brilliant plan didn't work. While at the grill Mason shows up. Maddie gets a surprise visitor. Damon comforts Maddie while she was crying.**

 **Next Chapter ... Maddie finds out about Mikael.**


	26. Chapter 25: The Original Story

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES FROM CHAPTER 24**

 **NicoleR85- Thank you for reviewing, hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **HarryPotterGeek7-31- Glad you like her soft side, you will see a little more of it in this chapter as well! Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you continue to enjoy this story! :)**

 **kineret- Elijah will be returning to us soon :) Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **LadyScatty- I'm glad you're enjoying their friendship, I've been enjoying writing them as friends instead of enemies lol, hopefully Damon realizes that he needs to be smart if he wants to keep his friendship with Maddie lol. Yes, Elijah will be returning soon, I'm excited to start writing him in again. Yeah, some Elena in this chapter, sorry :(, thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- Thank you so much for reviewing as usual! :) Yes, she will find out about Mikael and it will be interesting, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Caladhiel999- Thanks so much for reviewing, Elijah will be back soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Twister60- Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter, here is your update! :)**

 **Southern Cooken- So glad you love the story so far, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 25 ~ The Original Story**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

That night Maddie and Alaric found a lot of different drawings throughout the tunnels. Ric and Damon and herself, had all agreed to come back the following morning, before school of course, to get some photographs taken that could later be printed and analyzed. She had a good camera at the house that she was going to bring in the morning. Before they left though, she couldn't help take a picture of something she found interesting. She wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't the pictures that they had been looking at it. It looked like letters for the most part. She was going to do a little of her own investigating at home. She had finally arrived home a little after ten. By that time her mom was in the bed, but she wasn't sleeping. Just watching TV. She spoke to her for about five minutes before heading upstairs. She got changed into her comfortable pajamas and a pair of polka dot fuzzy socks before turning on her computer, her right along side of it with a picture from the tunnels ready.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, staring at the search bar on her computer screen. She really had no idea what to look up. She sighed, finally typing in: Ancient Scripts. Her eyes glazed over the screen. A lot had come up, of course, and she didn't have time to search through every ancient script that ever existed. She clicked over to the images section, thinking that would make things go a tad faster. And she was right. She kept looking back and forth, from her phone to computer screen, trying to find a similarity in any of the script. And she didn't. She was just about ready to go to bed when she finally saw something that looked to be of resemblance. Blinking, she looked again and sure it there it was, a resemblance. She clicked on the picture trying to find a name, anything to help her get a step closer. She felt her eyelids getting heavy though. Getting out of bed, she went downstairs going to the fridge and getting a canned soda, Coca Cola. After taking a large gulp, she knew it would work. She brought it upstairs with her, determined to stay up until she figured something out.

Going back to the computer, she found that the viking script she had clicked on was actually called Runic Script. Opening up a separate tab she found the symbols trying to put things together. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Looking over the first picture she had taken, she wrote it to the best of her ability on her piece of paper before investigating what it meant. She felt her mouth slighty open in shock when she got halfway through.

Nikl-

She had a feeling she knew how the rest of the name would finish out.

And not to her shock the rest of the letters were a, u and s, spelling out Niklaus.

She went to the next name. When she discovered the first letter to be an E, she had a feeling it would be the name of the man who kept her on her toes. And it sure was.

Elijah.

When she found the first letter of the next name to being with a R, she knew it was Rebekah.

But what did that mean? She felt herself rubbing her temples as she finished the rest of her drink. How much of a coincidence could it be that it was their names written in the caves. Was that even a coincidence at all?! She pondered over it for a long time, until sleep took over.

All throughout the night Maddie tossed and turned. Those names in the caves were Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah. At least the ones that she had discovered so far. She had ended up falling asleep with her computer still open and her pen and paper near it. She was grateful that she had least gotten her phone on the charger before she fell asleep. At five on the dot she walked back into her bedroom from her shower, she was anxious to figure out of the secrets of the tunnels and discover whatever connection it had to the originals. She didn't think she would be as interested if it wasn't for Elijah's name popping up. Her alarm had woken her up around four forty. She was sure she would have been up anyways, thanks to Damon's obnoxious calling.

"WHAT?!" She answered, seeing that she had already missed calls from him.

"Good your awake."

"I'll be there at five thirty!" She snapped.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Someone is annoying," she responded back. "I'll see you in half an hour."

"Don't be late."

She rolled her eyes, hanging up the phone. She quickly put on a pair of bra and a matching thong before moving to her closet. She slipped on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans before she slipped into a blank short sleeve shirt. She searched, frowning when she couldn't find her green jacket. It stopped at her elbows, didn't have a hoodie but it was really cute. She wandered into Cordelia's room and sure enough it was hanging up in her closet. She took it off the hanger and smirked taking her white high top converse shoes. Going back into her room she finished getting herself together, combing through her hair. She walked over to her mirror and took a picture of herself in her outfit smiling, deciding to mess with Cordelia.

She posted the picture to her Instagram with a caption of _"Found my jacket in my sister's closet, so I took it back … and her shoes."_

Grabbing her backpack, camera and keys she headed out. She left her notes, knowing that she wasn't going to forget that kind of information. She considered stopping by Starbucks but didn't want to waste any time. She wanted to get as much information in as possible this morning. By the time she got there, Ric was just getting out of his car. She pulled up next to him before getting out, her backpack on, keys and phone in hand.

"Where's Damon?"

"Probably not too far behind, let's go." She followed behind him.

"Did you bring the camera?" Ric wondered, they were already in the tunnels by this point.

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her, considering he was leading. "Yeah." She looked around as she continued to follow. Ric had given her a flashlight when they first entered. "Does Tyler really not know that these tunnels are here?" Maddie wondered as she followed behind Ric.

Ric shrugged, not really answering. "Just be careful about the flashlight," he warned, "Bats hate the light."

Her movement immediately halted a frown spreading across her face, "What?"

"Maddison." Jumping, she spun around before smacking Damon, who was laughing at her expense, with the flashlight.

"You are an ass!" She exclaimed, "And don't call me Maddison!"

"Scardy cat," he said grinning like it was funny.

"Just ignore him," spoke Ric, "that's what I do."

She frowned, looking towards Damon, "I thought you were friends again."

Damon shrugged, walking past her following Ric. She sighed and followed behind him. Damon came to a stop eventually frowning, "This is as far as I go."

"What a shame," she said sarcastically but giving him a smile nonetheless. She set his backpack down by him, getting out the camera. She also left her phone and keys by him.

Damon watched her attach the lens to the camera and he commented, "Fancy."

"You know how mom is."

"Only the best for her young ones."

"Young ones?" She chuckled, "What are we five?"

"More like eighteen soon."

"It isn't even November yet."

He shrugged, "Maybe not but it'll get here eventually."

She grabbed the flashlight and had the camera in her other hand before walking over to Ric. "Whatcha looking at?"

"That," he pointed, "that right there stands for a moon cycle."

"No really? I got that from the moon drawn."

Damon chuckled, "Feisty in the morning."

She turned to look at him, "You know since you aren't actually of use, you should go get us some breakfast," she paused, "and some Starbucks. I could go for a cup of hot chocolate this morning, with whipped cream."

Ric looked down at her, "That actually doesn't sound bad."

"That's why he keeps me around. I'm full of brilliance." They both could hear Damon snort behind them.

Ric moved the flashlight, "That symbol means a man and a wolf."

"Werewolf." She stated, feeling a sudden chill come across her skin. It could just happen to be a coincidence but after last night, figuring out what those words meant, Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah. And Klaus wasn't just a werewolf, he was a hybrid. She tried to think past that though, she wanted to observe all parts before coming to an absolute conclusion. Just in case she happened to be wrong. "Well, I mean I guess it's fitting considering that's the dark secret of the Lockwood family."

"It was said that the Lockwood's came here with the original founders," Damon commented from where he was sitting.

"Wasn't that in the eighteen sixties?" She wondered, hoping she wasn't wrong. Ric was her teacher after all.

"Someone's been paying attention during class," Ric noted.

"Not really." He gave her a look but couldn't help crack a smile.

"I know, but you have the highest class grade so I can't complain."

"Back to this!" Damon spoke, obnoxiously clapping his hands.

"Maybe the Lockwood's did come here in the eighteen sixties," Ric noted. "But according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that."

There was that chill again. "And how long is that?"

"Long," commented Damon.

"Wonderful."

"Can I see the camera?" Alaric wondered.

Maddie nodded, handing it over. She took her flashlight, going back to the names that rested in the tunnels. She just stared at them. Looking over other things that were around them, but mostly her eyes were just drawn to the names. Elijah's in particular.

"What's this?" She heard Alaric ask.

"I found it last night," she told him. "Did some investigating."

"This is why I keep her around," they heard Damon say. She turned her head, throwing a smile his way.

"They're names," Ric commented. "They aren't native."

"They're Runic," she told him. "It's a viking script." Ric said nothing and she felt her mouth opening. Something suddenly clicking in, "Do you remember the first day of school, when Rebekah came in and asked about the vikings?" Ric nodded. "Well that," she pointed over to one of the names, "that means Rebekah." She moved the flashlight, "And that is Elijah." She moved the flashlight again, "I'm sure you know what name that is."

"You've gotta be kidding me," muttered Damon.

"Nope."

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?!"

"I was busy sleeping!" She decided to ignore him and just continue on with what she had to say. She did however ignore the other names, not really sure if they knew about the other original siblings, but since they hadn't come into the picture she didn't consider them important, at least not right now. "So these are the names of the original family. That means that they were here before, or someone that knew them were here before." She moved her own flashlight around before she found what she was looking for. "Ric, you said before that this means man and wolf, so it obviously symbols a werewolf. Do you think it stands for Klaus?"

"Klaus is a hybrid," Damon commented.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Yes I know, but maybe we will find a vampire symbol somewhere."

"Doubt it."

"You know, you really aren't helping so you should go get Ric and I some breakfast."

"That really does sound great," Ric muttered under his breath.

"Doesn't it, I feel like Starbucks is calling my name right now.

"Focus people!" Damon called, "So we know that this has to do with Klaus so far but what else is there in here?"

Maddie looked around, trying to find something. She felt like she was over thinking though, over analyzing. She made sure to get out of the way as Ric continued to get pictures.

"What time is it?" She asked Damon at one point.

"Six."

"Already?"

"Well we could have met a five but someone was in the shower."

"Still waiting on my breakfast." Ric smirked as he continued to take pictures. "Hey, do you think maybe the tunnel goes deeper?"

"I'm not sure."

"Doesn't hurt to check." She shrugged.

"Don't get eaten." Damon said in a joking voice.

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically. She had a flashlight in her hands and Ric followed her. Along the caves there were more drawings. "I think it's a story," she commented. "Maybe it's their story."

"The story of the originals," he murmured. "I'm not sure whether to be excited or scared."

"Same here," she breathed out. She stepped back and watched as Ric took pictures of everything.

"I'm going to get these printed," Ric said to her, "mind if I keep this a tad longer?"

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it, keep as long as you need."

He nodded, "How did you put those names together?"

"I was on my computer last night and just typed in ancient scripts, or something along those lines and then I kind of took it from there. When I put it together I was shocked."

"Are you going to tell Klaus?" He wondered.

"Contrary to what everyone thinks Klaus and I aren't friends." She stated seriously. "We have an understanding of sorts. I mostly mind my business and he does what he wants either way. I'm not going to sit here and tell you I hate him though, that would be a lie. I don't understand him, but I don't think anyone really does, but I don't hate him." Even though he daggered my boyfriend, she thought the last part to herself.

"So you won't tell him about the caves?"

"Well he isn't even here, but no I won't tell him anything unless I actually have to. It's not like I owe him anything." Ric nodded, looking at her. "But I don't want you guys to do anything stupid, he is the hybrid after all."

"Duly noted."

They stood there in silence. It wasn't really awkward but it was getting there, if that made any sense at all. "Um … it's been quiet?"

"Maybe he actually went and got us breakfast," Ric grinned.

"Maybe!" She responded, suddenly excited to find out.

Sure enough Damon did get them breakfast. At least, he got them Starbucks, which Maddie couldn't stop grinning over. The minute she took a sip from the hot chocolate she felt relaxed. Ric and Damon stayed while Maddie left. Ric had told her that he there would probably be a sub for first period, she had a feeling that they weren't telling her something but she ignored it. Damon made sure she got into her car, promising to text her if anything new came up. She thanked him for the Starbucks and then left for school. On the way, she thought she passed Elena's car but she wasn't sure. She was sure when Elena didn't show up for school first period. _Huh,_ she thought to herself.

School was now in full swing. As much as it could be anyways. Schedules were fixed, lunch partners were set and sports were in full swing. Bonnie and Matt had switched into first period. Maddie wasn't shocked. The only thing she was shocked about was that Bonnie hadn't done it earlier. She had a feeling the main reason she switched in was Rebekah. And Matt, well she didn't mind Matt at all.

Class went by rather quickly. It was actually nice to get through a class with no drama. She was thankful that Elena was probably with Damon and Ric and Stefan was still chained up. Leaving class she went to Calculus, dreading every single minute. Math was definitely her worst subject. She was thankful that at least in previous years she had her sister there to help her, but now Cordelia was off in college. She was pretty sure that her sister even got a five out of five on the A.P. Calculus exam.

Before third period, she made her way towards her locker. She was going to be late to class but didn't care, she needed a book and didn't feel like going back later.

"Maddie."

Maddie closed her locker, looking over at Rebekah. She smirked, "I see you learned how to say my name."

Rebekah smirked back, "Yes, yes. Staying out of trouble I hope?"

She frowned, "I'm never in trouble."

"No, but the people that you chose to surround yourself are full of it."

Maddie shrugged, "I surround myself around Damon."

Rebekah grinned, "I'm well aware. How does my brother feel about that?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Maddie wondered sarcastically, "Oh wait, your other brother, your lunatic one Klaus has him daggered."

Rebekah shrugged, "I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Well, this conversation is obviously not going to get us anywhere so I'm gonna end it."

Rebekah watched as Maddie got out one of her books and fixed her backpack. "Right, I'll see you later." She noted and began to walk before stopping quickly, looking Maddie in the eyes and saying, "By the way, if you want to call one of my siblings a lunatic, it would be Kol."

"Thanks for the heads up."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" Maddie yelled, looking at Rebekah who was now sitting in her car.

"I bet you had a good laugh," Rebekah commented, looking straight ahead.

"Well hello to you too," said Maddie sarcastically. "You know, I don't know how they did it back then but it's not really normal for you to just pop up in someones car."

"How did you find him?"

A frown stretched across her face, "Find who?"

"MICHAEL! Don't act like you don't know."

"Michael?" The frown stayed, "Who the hell is Michael?!"

Rebekah then looked at her. "You're telling the truth," she seemed to be more so talking to herself then Maddie. "I can tell."

"That's great, now can you tell me who the hell Michael is?"

Rebekah gave her one last look before she was gone.

Without even thinking about it, Maddie took off. However, she wasn't going in the direction of home, she was going towards Ric's apartment. She had been there once before with Damon so she knew where it was. She wasn't sure if he was even going to be there, she had heard that he was staying with Elena and Jeremy, she guessed he took on the role of their guardian or whatever. She parked her car before getting out and hurrying inside the building. She didn't want anyone to see her and get the wrong idea. Finding his apartment she knocked on the door rapidly. When he opened it she let herself in.

"Sorry for the intrusion," she began, "I didn't want anyone to see me and get the wrong idea."

"Sure, I was just figuring out what the drawings mean." Ric gestured to a table where he had all the pictures layed out.

"Right," she pulled up a chair and sat down. She grabbed one of the pictures that had a post-it-note on it. It said, vampire. "So this is about Klaus," she said more to herself. "If this symbol means vampire."

Ric nodded, "Yeah, I figured."

"Well that's not why I came here."

Ric nodded again, "Not that I mind but, why are you here?"

She crossed her arms, sitting back, "Who the hell is Michael?" Ric looked caught off guard. "And don't lie to me either."

"Why aren't you asking Damon."

"Because I know that you'll tell me the truth," she thought about it, "at least eh full truth. Damon will probably give me some story and then I'll end up pissed at him later."

Ric looked at her not saying anything at first. She just stared at him, noting how uncomfortable he looked. "Damon isn't going to like this," he was more so talking to himself.

"Who cares."

Ric gave her one last look, before he let out what sounded like a defeated sigh. "Michael is a vampire hunter."

She looked at him with a blank expression, then she let out a small chuckle. "That's it? Vampire hunter?" She had been expecting something more.

"He is a vampire, that hunts other vampires."

"Plot twist." She was still chuckling.

"He also happens to be father to the originals."

Silence.

Maddie felt her mouth drop open. It opened and closed besides she just kept it open. Finally she breathed out, "Holy shit." The silence went on for a little while after that, "How long have you known?"

"After you left I spotted another name, Damon and I figured it out."

"This is insane."

"Ya think," he muttered.

After awhile she stood, glancing over all of the photographs. "Did you put the story together yet?"

"Not exactly, Elena's working on Rebekah."

She rolled her eyes, "She's always working on someone." She frowned picking up a picture, "This looks familiar."

Ric, who was standing slightly behind her nodded, "Yeah, I can't put my finger on it yet."

She nodded, setting it back down before turning to fast. She ended up bumping into him, "Sorry!"

"It's fine." She noted how he looked slightly uncomfortable, not a lot but it seemed to be there.

"Relax," she began to joke, "I mean I like older men but you aren't my type," Ric immediately looked at her as if she had five heads. "It was a joke Ric, lighten up." He let out a scratchy laugh, obviously still uncomfortable.

* * *

Maddie had left Ric's shortly after that. She thanked him for the information and asked him if he needed some more help, he declined and told her Bonnie was supposed to come over about something. That surely made her hurry up and leave. She didn't need any awkward cousin moments. The moment she got in her car, she made her way over to the boarding house. Letting herself in she searched for Damon, instead she found Rebekah and Elena. They both looked at Maddie as she walked in. She figured Damon wasn't there but could see that Rebekah had found some alcohol, judging by the bottle that was in her hand. "Maddison."

"Back to that again?" She wondered, not really annoyed. "Where is Damon?"

"Not here."

"Great," she felt Elena's gaze on her face. "I'll just be going then."

"No!" Rebekah's voice was clear, "Stay."

"I'd rather not?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Don't you want to know my family's history." That got her attention. "Don't you want to know how we became vampires?" Maddie thought back to one of her conversations with Elijah about his family. She didn't know the whole story, however she knew that it had something to do with the death of their younger brother. "Or do you already know?"

"I know bits and pieces."

"So let me tell you the rest."

Maddie walked into the room and took a seat, "Alright, tell me." Rebekah began the story. She told Maddie of how they moved to a land that was said to have been safe after her parents lost a child. She told her of how they lived among the werewolf peacefully until, Klaus and her youngest brother, Henrik snuck out to watch them transform, which resulted in Henrik loosing his life. She then told them of how her mother was a watch. An ire sort of feeling came over Maddie when Rebekah said that.

"My mother did this for us," Rebekah said looking from Maddie to Elena. "She did not turn."

"How did you turn?" Elena asked.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of natures eternal objects for immorality." Rebekah walked around to stand in front of the fire place. A bottle in one hand and glass in the other."That night my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

Maddie pitied them at that moment, the originals. She didn't want to, but she did. She coudln't image her father ever stabbing her through the heart.

"He killed you," Elena spoke. She spoke in a whisper.

Rebekah turned to face Elena, "And he wasn't delicate about it either." She opened the bottle, snatching off the top piece before throwing it into the fire. "It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayannna was right about the consequences. The spirits turn on her and nature fought back. For every strength there would be a weakness." Maddie immediately thought of the sunlight, wood and vervain. "The sun became our enemy, it kept us indoors for weeks. And though my mother found a solution there were other problems. Neighbors who had opened their doors us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away." Maddie looked at Rebekah's face and met her eyes, "So we burned it to the ground." Maddie moved her head to look at Elena, she was visibly upset which caused Maddie to roll her eyes. She was obviously upset about not getting the chance to kill Klaus. "But the darkest consequence," Rebekah continued, "was something my parents never anticipated. The hunger. Blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it. And with that the predatory species was born."

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena wondered.

Maddie was caught off guard. She frowned and Rebekah caught it, "Mikael is my father."

"I knew about that," Maddie told her. "I didn't know he was hunted Klaus however."

"Never thought Damon would keep things from you."

"You would be surprised," she muttered.

Rebekah sighed, "When Nik made his first human kill it triggered his werewolf gene. With that he became my father's greatest shame."

"Yeah, Elijah told me this part of the story," Elena said and Maddie knew that it was a slight dig at her. "Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son."

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."

"Mikael killed your mother?"

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her, he knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. Elijah came back and the three of us pledged always and forever."

"Always and forever," Elena spoke, "Even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years."

"We're vampires our emotions are heightened," Maddie could tell she was on the verge of crying. "I'm stubborn, Elijah moral and Nik, Nik who had no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years we've all made that mistake at least once."

Maddie couldn't help but look down at her lap. She thought about how Elijah was paying the consequence now, rotting in a coffin somewhere. "I've made it several times."

"But you still love him?" Elena questioned.

"It's no different from your love to Jeremy," Maddie stepped in, standing up. "Look at all the mistakes he has made."

"That's different."

"Why because he didn't kill someone? He still hurt people. Look at Bonnie, your best friend. But you still love him. He's your brother, like how Klaus is her brother." She looked over to Rebekah who gave her a small smile.

"He's my brother and I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Rebekah asked Elena. She looked a the ground before saying, "You've heard the story it's time to go." Elena didn't move. "I said leave Elena! I don't know what you're up to but I am no longer playing along."

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael!"

"And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway, I know you want him to help you kill my brother I'm not stupid."

"It's no secret I want Klaus dead. He had a hold over Stefan's life," Elena stepped closer to Rebekah, "and over mine."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Can you stop pretending to be madly in love with Stefan? It's sickening, especially when a part of you yearns for Damon."

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own perel, make no mistake if you come after my brother I will rip you apart." Rebekah said, "And I get my temper from my father. Now leave." Elena did as Rebekah asked.

"And you?" Rebekah turned to Maddie. "What do you get out of this?"

"Nothing."

Rebekah snorted, "There must be something! What, you want my brother dead too?"

"No," she shook her head. It was the truth, she didn't want Klaus dead. "As much as he irritates me I don't want Klaus dead. Actually, all I want is Elijah back." Rebekah said nothing. "I'm sorry for everything that you have gone through, I really am. I'm gonna go now, have a good night." She walked past Rebekah and felt eyes on her until she closed the door to the boarding house.

Getting into her car she drove home. She sat in the car awhile, doing nothing before going onto social media. She smirked seeing her picture from this morning. It was two hundred and thirty two likes and a comment from Cordelia.

 **CordeliaBennett- Put my shoes back!**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows/alerts! You all rock!**

 **Chapter Summary: Maddie meets Ric and Damon at the Lockwood tunnels. She confides in them on what she found from the previous night. Rebekah confronts Maddie about Mikael, even though Maddie has no idea who Mikael is and has to go to Ric for answers. Rebekah tells Maddie and Elena her family's history.**

 **On the next chapter: Mikael shows up at Tyler's homecoming party**


	27. Chapter 26: Homecoming & Coffins

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES FROM CHAPTER 25**

 **NicoleR85- Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- Mikael is back, definitely shakes things up a bit, thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **kineret- I hate Elena too lol, thanks so much for reviewing! Elijah is coming back soon and yes, Klaus will be in this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

 **Lady Syndra- Thank you so much for reviewing, personally, I only watched a few episodes of the originals and it was only the first season, so I'm not really sure what has happened. But yes, Maddie is naïve in her own way and I plan to have her grow from it, well I hope anyways lol. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 26 ~ Homecoming & Coffins**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Maddie had been lounging around on the couch doing nothing when she heard it. The frantic knock on the door. She was all showered and ready for bed, but had just felt like laying on the couch and do some more homework. Springing up, she went to the door, not wanting her mom to wake up. She looked through the peephole and her face turned into a frown as she opened the door. "Rebekah?"

"Did you know?!" Rebekah had tears streaming down her face.

"Know what?" She wondered looking at the crying original, "What's wrong?"

"Did you know about my brother?!"

Maddie's mind went blank before she just looked at her, "Rebekah what happened?"

Rebekah, who had tears streaming down her face yelled, "DID YOU KNOW THAT NIKLAUS KILLED OUR MOTHER?!"

Maddie's mouth opened and closed, "I thought your father killed your mother."

Rebekah cried, "I thought so. Until that stupid doppelganger, Elena brought me pictures from the cave. The hybrid killed the original witch."

Maddie didn't say anything. She was cursing Elena in her head. Sure Rebekah had the right to know what Klaus had done, if it was true, but she was sure she could have been more gentle about it. Saying nothing, Maddie went and embraced Rebekah. At first Rebekah did nothing, she was still before she sank to the ground, Maddie's arms around her as she cried.

* * *

"Can you believe him?" Maddie had to move the phone away from her ear, she was currently listening to Caroline's shrieking over the phone. She sighed, thinking about how it was a Friday and she had a shit load of homework to do, especially during this busy weekend. The homecoming dance was tonight, which Maddie found weird since the football teams homecoming game wasn't even until tomorrow, so you would think they would have the dance afterward, but that's just Mystic Falls for you. "He was like Rebekah knows so people! Why is he even hanging out with her?"

"I don't know why your boyfriend is hanging out with Rebekah," Maddie responded with little to no interest. It wasn't a secret that she didn't like Tyler. She figured Elena and Bonnie must have been busy if Caroline was calling her of all people to complain about him.

"Unbelievable."

"Not to piss you off Care, but does it really surprise you that he wants to feed on people?" Maddie wondered. "I mean he is a hybrid."

Caroline said nothing at first, but then she went on, "And guess what?!"

"What?"

"Rebekah is going with Matt to the homecoming dance." Maddie laughed. "This isn't funny! He's our friend we should be concerned."

"Take a deep breath Care, Matt is a big boy and he happens to be taking vervain, as you very well know."

"You sound like Tyler."

"In the interest of my sanity, never say that to me again."

"You are coming right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Do you have a date?"

"No, and I don't need one either."

"You can go with Matt!"

"Matt is going with Rebekah."

"Yeah," Caroline commented, "let's change that."

"Caroline, they are just going to a dance together, not eloping."

"You're really okay with this?"

"Yeah."

"Fine! I'll see you tonight." Maddie hung up immediately. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Caroline right now. If anything, she figured that Rebekah wasn't really worried about Matt, especially considering the disturbing news Elena had laid on her the night before. Her mind kept going back to the night before. She kept thinking about Rebekah and how she had cried in her arms all night. Maddie was going to invite her in but then she gave her a hurried good bye before vampire speeding away. By the time Maddie did get into bed and felt sleep coming it was after midnight. School had been long and she was glad that Elena wasn't there. Now she was home and it was after practice.

Continuing to lay on the couch Maddie went through her phone. She found herself on Facebook, scrolling threw. Not much was going on. She eventually went to her mom's page and started going through the pictures that were on there. Her mom's current profile picture was of her and Maddie from Maddie's first day and her background picture was a family photo of them Cordelia's graduation. Maddie smiled, thinking of the memory. It was still crazy to her how it would soon be her walking across the stage, getting her diploma and saying goodbye to High School. She still had to her applications done. So far she only had five schools that she would be applying to. She had to meet with Craig soon to discuss how she was going to apply for things.

Getting up she pushed that out of her mind. She would go visit him later and they would get back to business. Tonight she was just going to go to the stupid homecoming dance, even though she was sure some shit would definitely pop off. She didn't even know what she was doing to wear.

As Maddie exited the shower, she could hear her cell phone ringing off the hook. She quickly wrapped herself up in a towel before running across the hall. She grabbed it off of her bed, "Hello?"

"Bad news, the gym got flooded."

"So the dance is canceled." She couldn't contain the cheeriness that was in her voice.

"Don't sound so excited!" Snapped Caroline. "We're having the party at Tyler's house."

"I would much rather stay home!"

"You have to go! Besides your date will be there soon."

A frown formed on Maddie's face, "Date? What date?"

"See you later," Caroline spoke hurriedly before hanging up the phone.

Groaning, Maddie let her phone fall back down onto her bed. Her rolled her eyes looking at it before walking to her closet. She still didn't know what she was wearing. Looking around, she spotted one of her rompers hanging up. Moving her head to the right slightly she grabbed it. She had a feeling Caroline would disapprove but she didn't care. They were just going to Tyler's house. It was a chocolate colored romper with lace down the sides and a lattice front. She slipped it on and then put on a couple of heels. Her hair was already curled from earlier so she just put it into a side ponytail. She had a feeling Caroline would be pissed about her outfit but she couldn't bring herself to care. It was just Tyler's house.

She went over to the mirror and looked at herself. She looked hot. Grabbing her phone and car keys she went downstairs. It was just in time too, she could hear the doorbell as she was coming down. She wasn't shocked to see Matt when she opened the door.

"Heard you could you use a date," he said with a smile.

Maddie couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I heard I had a date coming, even though that wasn't part of my original plan."

Matt gave her a wider smile, "But you'll stick with me anyways?"

She pretended to think about it, "I think you'll make the cut."

"Oh," Janette said coming to stand behind Maddie. "Look at you two! Come in Matthew, come in!"

Maddie stepped aside, allowing Matt to come in. "It's just Matt," he said politely giving Janette a hug.

Janette gave him a smile, "It seems like just yesterday you were in my sixth grade class, now look at you."

"MOM!" Janette shrugged, ignoring her.

"I'm aloud to reminisce Maddison!"

"Yeah Maddison," Matt chuckled.

She hit his shoulder lightly, "Okay Matthew."

Janette looked over her daughter. "Not that you don't look cute but why aren't you in a dress?"

"Because homecoming is now at Tyler's house."

"Tyler?"

"The gym got flooded," Matt explained, "Tyler offered we celebrate at his house."

"I see."

"I don't even know why I'm going," Maddie sighed.

"Because I'm your date."

"Right," she grinned. "You want me to drive?"

"I got it, you are my date after all."

"Not yet, not yet!" Janette spoke bouncing around, "My camera is charged."

"MOM!"

"Don't start Maddison!" Janette yelled from her room.

Millions of pictures later, Janette allowed Maddie and Matt to leave. Once they were in his truck and on their way to Tyler's, Matt began asking questions. "What's going on? Not that I mind going with you but where's Rebekah?"

Maddie frowned, "What do you mean where's Rebekah?"

"Well Elena texted me that Rebekah wasn't going to make it and I happened to be by Caroline. She didn't tell me anything, all she said was that you would be my new date."

Something wasn't right. She could feel it. "I don't know where she is, but I'm pretty sure I won't like the answer."

She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Damon.

 **Maddie- Where is Rebekah, Damon?**

She sent him the text before sending another one.

 **Maddie- Don't lie to me either.**

Within minutes of that text her phone was ringing. Typical Damon, she rolled her eyes answering it, "What's going on Damon?"

"Where are you?"

"On my way to this stupid homecoming dance."

"Who are you with?"

"Matt. Where is Rebekah?"

"She's daggered at the moment."

"WHY?!"

"I couldn't have her messing up my plan."

"Oh," she felt her eyebrows raise, "and what is the plan?"

"The less you know the better." It was quiet for a minute, "Put me on speaker." She did. "Donovan you make sure she's safe. If anything happens to her I will be personally dealing with you." The line disconnected after that.

"Unbelievable!" Maddie muttered.

Matt didn't say anything, "I take it Rebekah isn't around anymore."

"Something like that."

"You know, he might be a complete dick," Matt started out, "but he cares about you."

She sat back in her seat, "I know."

"Let's have fun tonight."

She gave me a small smile, "I'll try." She had a feeling that fun was one of the last things she would actually be having.

By the time they got to the Lockwood mansion it was packed with people. Matt was lucky to find a parking spot. He parked and then got her door. She thanked him and they made their way inside together. Confusion was set on both Maddie and Matt's faces as they looked around.

"Who the hell are all of these people?" She wondered.

"I … I don't know."

She kept looking around, she could hear the sound of music, loud music. "Is that a live band playing?" She wondered, watching people go out back.

"Let's go see." Together they walked outside.

Maddie thought the inside was packed, the outside … indescribable. There were so many people. It reminded her of the Beyonce concert she and Cordelia had attended over the summer.

"Wow," Matt, who was standing beside her breathed out.

"I know."

"This is … " he trailed off.

She finished for him, "Crazy."

"You see Caroline?"

She scanned the crowd, "Nope."

"Good evening everyone!" Someone called from the stage.

"Klaus," Maddie breathed.

"This can't be good."

"You're right about that."

"Thank you all for being here with me to celebrate." Klaus continued.

"Celebrate what?" Maddie asked aloud. "Since when does he have an interest with a high school dance?"

"Since Elena's here."

She nodded, knowing he had a point before listening to the rest of of Klaus' speech. "It's been a long time coming."

She was frowning, knowing that she was definitely missing something. She felt conflicted at the moment. She was with Elijah. Rebekah, who she felt bad for was now daggered. Klaus, well she didn't know what was going on with him. She was sure Damon was up to something, which meant Stefan was probably up to something and given the circumstances she wouldn't be shocked to find out Elena was involved. She was sure Caroline didn't know anything. She was usually one of the last to know stuff anyways, besides herself.

She knew one thing, she did not want to run into Klaus tonight. She was sure that he would question her and she didn't have answers. She and Matt didn't stay outside for long anyways, he soon ushered her back inside.

"Well," she began, "Klaus is here." _Duh Maddie,_ she scolded herself.

"Why do you think he's here?"

"To cause trouble."

"Does he know about Rebekah?"

She shook her head, "I doubt it. She's kind of his eyes and ears. I wouldn't tell anyone either."

"Right," he nodded.

"And I'm sure Caroline knows nothing."

"Damon is sure selective about who he gives information to."

She shrugged, "Understandable I guess. Too many things that could go wrong. I just, I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Wanna go?"

"Is it a bad thing if I say yes?"

He smirked, "I won't take offense."

"We'll stay. But when a body turns up, we're out of here."

Matt gave her a laugh, "Doesn't it feel wrong? Knowing that someone is going to die."

"Yeah," she thought of Dana and Chad at prank night. "It is wrong."

"At least you won't have to worry about it soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to college Maddie, you're going somewhere. You have a future ahead of you."

"You could leave to ya know."

He snorted, "Yeah right. I mean I'm doing okay right now, but it's hard, being on my own."

She just stared at him. Sometimes she forgot about about how life had been unkind to Matt. He was on his own. His mom gone, his sister dead. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about me. Just make sure you get away from this place."

She smiled at him. "For you of course." The two stood there, just talking when Maddie spotted Caroline. "Care's coming."

"Hey, Klaus is here!" Caroline snapped walking up.

"We saw," Matt told her.

"Yeah, apparently our sired hybrid friend, Tyler thought it'd be okay to let his master throw a party!" Matt and Maddie just gave her blank looks. "Well I expected more surprise.""Nothing Klaus does really surprises me." Maddie told her honestly.

Caroline looked between Matt and Maddie, "What's going on?!"

They gave each other a look, "I need a drink." Matt finally said, quickly walking off.

"Yeah." Maddie spoke as well, following him, ignoring Caroline's calls. As soon as they were far enough away she laughed, "That was close."

"I'm shocked she didn't follow us," Matt said.

She noticed him eying a beer, "Matt if you want a drink it's fine. I know how to drive a truck and I don't mind taking you home."

"Nah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Hello Maddison." She felt herself get the chills.

"I guess I won't be avoiding you after all," she spoke, trying to keep her spunk. She knew that was something Klaus enjoyed.

"And why would you be avoiding me?" He took a step closer to her, but he wasn't directly in front of her.

"You've been gone for awhile, no telling what mood you'll be in," she covered. It wasn't exactly a lie though.

Klaus grinned at her, "Well, what mood does it seem like I'm in right now?"

She pretended to actually analyze him, shifting her head from left to right, looking up and down. "Hm, you seem to be in a playful mood," she then added, "for now."

His grin didn't falter, "I have to say, I've missed your sense of … humor."

"If that's what you want to call it."

"You know, no one seems to know but maybe you might." _Ugh oh, she thought._ "Where's my sister?"

"Probably avoiding Caroline, like the rest of us." She tried to control her heartbeat.

Klaus just stared at her, she stared right back, not wanting to falter under his gaze. "Right." He looked around, "And where's your friend Damon? I haven't seen him around."

"He's probably at home. This is a high school function after all." She noted. "So, you technically shouldn't be here either."

"Oh c'mon love. My friends and I just want to have some fun."

"You have friends?"

He chuckled, "Shocking, I know." He then frowned, "Are you not my friend?" She could see from his eyes that he was joking.

"Maybe we could be friends …" she began, "if you undaggered a certain someone."

"Not yet."

"Well when? I'm not getting any younger."

"You and I will have a chat about that later."

"Will we now?"

"Yes, but right now you're going to do something else for me."

"Am I?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You are going to warn your friends to drop whatever plan they have." She opened her mouth to speak, but he just cut her off. "Now, by the looks of it, you don't know what's going on but I'm going to tell you now heads will roll. Make sure you tell Damon." With that he walked away.

"Great," she muttered to herself

* * *

Damon was no where to be found. Maddie had a feeling that he wasn't even here, at least not yet. She figured he would make an appearance. In fact, not only did she not find Damon she hadn't seen Caroline for awhile either. Which she knew was strange. "Where is Caroline?" Maddie wondered aloud, after she found Matt.

"I have no clue," Matt responded looking around. "Probably with Tyler. I'll go try and find her."

"I'll check downstairs," Maddie spoke, and Matt nodded at her retreating form.

She went downstairs, looking all around. No Caroline. She ended up stopping short and turning quickly, bumping into someone. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

Downstairs turned out to be no such luck. Heading upstairs, she wandered around until she heard voices. She opened the door hearing Matt and Tyler's voices. They both just looked at her to frown, "What's going on?" And then she looked over, seeing a motionless Caroline lying there. She rushed over, "What happened?"

"Tyler vervained her."

Her glare went to Tyler, "And why would you do that Tyler?"

"This house is full of hybrids." She wasn't shocked. "Whatever you guys are planning against Klaus, he knows. He is way ahead of you. I need you guys to get her out of here."

"We aren't planning anything against Klaus," Maddie spoke, still checking over her friend.

"But you know what's going on."

"No actually, I don't."

"Listen these hybrids aren't going to let anything happen to Klaus."

She crossed her arms, walking over and standing next to Matt. "Neither will you. If anything you're the one we should all be worried about, not the other hybrids."

"I can't fight it!" Tyler snapped."I can't fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him, no matter who gets in my way."

Matt growled out, "By attacking Caroline?"

"I'm protecting her Matt!" Tyler stepped closer. He looked at the door cautiously. "This is the only way to keep her safe." He looked out of his door before turning back to them, "Please just get her out of here safe. Get everyone out." And with that he was gone. Matt leaned down by Caroline.

"I'm gonna go check to see where we can sneak her out." Maddie spoke, leaving. She could see Tyler's form in front of her, especially when they got downstairs. It didn't surprise her any to see Damon, it did shock her to see him grab Tyler. She followed. Damon ended up throwing Tyler against the couch in an abandoned room, it looked like an office. Maddie frowned looking around and remembered Elijah stabbing Damon with a pencil. She was pretty sure that was here.

"As the host," Damon spoke walking into the room, "you should know these hybrids don't make the best first impression."

Maddie slammed the door closed, "Damon we don't have time for this right now."

Damon looked at her, "There's my best friend. Nice outfit" She gave him a fake smile.

Tyler cautiously backed away from Damon, it was to no use though. Damon only followed. "Whatever move you're making Klaus is going to be ready for you. He'll kill anyone at this party if he has to!" Maddie didn't doubt,

"Tell someone who cares," Damon spoke before vamping over to Tyler and grabbing him by the throat. Maddie jumped back a tad as she watched Tyler's hybrid face show.

"DAMON!" She warned, he didn't stop. "DAMON STOP!" She didn't want him to get bitten. Of course at that moment Tyler tried to take a snap out of him, causing Damon to throw him to the floor. Tyler bounced back quickly, punching Damon in the face. Damon retaliated by kicking him against the wall and then he pulled out a stake. Maddie held her breath as he went to stab Tyler with it. Nothing happened however because Damon and Tyler both began to grab at their heads. She turned and saw Bonnie.

"Stop it Bonnie!" She snapped.

Bonnie ignored her and continued to torment them until Tyler was knocked out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Damon as he stood up. "You're not supposed to witchy mind brain me."

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler."

"He tried to bite me!"

"ENOUGH!" Maddie snapped. "We don't have time for this," she looked between the two of them. "Tyler over here vervained Caroline, Matt is going to get her out of here."

"Good, you go with them!" Damon said. He picked up the stake on the ground.

"What is that?" Bonnie wondered as Damon put it inside of his jacket pocket.

"Nothing." Neither Bennett believed him.

"Oh my god, is that the," she got quiet as Damon put his finger to his mouth. He mouthed, _they're everywhere._

"Why do you have it?" Whispered Bonnie.

Damon whispered back, "Because I'm the only one that can get inside the house!"

"What is going on?" Hissed Maddie. Both Bonnie and Damon looked at her.

"The less you know the better." Spoke Damon. "Just get out here. I'll feel better knowing your safe."

"Right."

Damon gave her a serious look, "I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are."

He gave her one last look before sighing and departing. She didn't miss him uttering to Bonnie, "Make sure she leaves."

"He's right," Bonnie stated. "You should go."

"I'm sure I should, but it's gonna be kind of hard. Caroline is upstairs vervained, so Matt and I are gonna have to carry her out of here."

The two Bennett's walked out of the room, noticing people scattering. "What's going on?" Bonnie wondered.

"They're leaving?" Maddie questioned. She wasn't sure if people were actually leaving or just heading outside. "Go check on Matt and Caroline upstairs, I'm going to try and find an exit." Bonnie didn't move. "We don't have time for you stand there and think, GO!"

Bonnie frowned but did as she was told. The moment she was gone someone appeared in front of Maddie. "Can I help you?" She wondered.

"Klaus requests your presence."

"Right, and what are you? His flanky?"

The person just smirked at her. Before she could say anything else he grabbed her arm, causing her to yell out a tad as she dragged her off. She frowned as she saw Klaus, at least his back. He was looking out of the front door, talking to someone.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb," she heard. She still couldn't really see anything though.

"They can't kill me," the person Klaus was speaking to responded.

"True, but it would make a hell of a party game." She moved slightly, to see the persons face. It was an older man, he was tall, short blonde hair. She figured he had blue or green eyes. "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together, and they'll pounce."

"The big bad wolf," taunted Mikael. "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings, like a coward. Then you forget, they may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." With that a girl appeared next to Klaus, Maddie figured she was one of his sired hybrids, now she was probably under the control of Mikael. She figured Klaus was probably frowning, but those thoughts ceased when the hybrid girl tossed Elena into Miakel's arms. Mikael began to laugh, "Come out and face me Niklaus," Elena was shaking in Mikael's grasp, "or she dies."

"Go ahead!" Klaus spoke, obviously surprising everyone. "Kill her."

Elena gasped out, "No. No, Klaus, he'll … he'll do it."

"If she dies," Mikael began, "this lot will be the last of your abominations."

"I don't need them! I just need to be rid of you." Maddie frowned listening to Klaus, she could hear the hurt in his voice. She felt, well, sorry for him.

"To what end Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have, other than those whose loyal you force? No one." Maddie felt like crying in a way, poor Klaus. " _No one_." Mikael repeated, darker.

"I'm calling your bluff _father!_ Kill her."

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to."

"My whole life you've underestimated me," Klaus seethed. "If you kill her you loose your leverage, so go ahead. Go on, kill her. C'mon old man. Kill her. KILL HER!"

Confusing the hell out of Maddie, Mikael just began to chuckle darkly. She ignored it, reminding herself that he happens to be a psycho. She noticed Elena trembling. "Ah, your impulse Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Maddie could never see herself and her father having such a damaged relationship, even if Mikael wasn't Klaus' real father, he was still the only father figure he had. And he was awful.

What came next happened so fast, Mikael stabbed Elena. Maddie jumped and could hear Klaus gasp as his only way for hybrids dropped to the floor. She lay their motionless for a moment, but Maddie didn't have time to pay attention as the hybrid, who was still holding onto her arm was pushed away and a gasp of air went past her. She could hear a scream erupt from Klaus. She looked over to see Damon had stabbed him with something, before pushing him to the ground. She looked away, back to Mikael as he uttered out, "Katherine." And there it was, Elena or Katherine was now standing tall in front of Mikael. She turned around, saying something Maddie couldn't hear, since she was a good distance away from the door, however she did see her raise her arms in the air before throwing something. Klaus' hybrids began howling in pain. Wolfs bane, she figured. Her attention was turn back to the scene in front of her as Damon was now being tackled to the ground by Stefan. She frowned, confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Damon yelled as his brother pinned him down.

Without a word, Klaus picked up the stake that Damon had stabbed him with earlier before going and attacking Mikael with it. Maddie could see a flash of fire before it built up and flames were everywhere.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked. Maddie made eye contact with him and cocked her head, making a gesture for him to leave. She didn't want to risk Klaus killing him, even though she knew if that was what Klaus really wanted it was destined to happen.

Klaus, who had re entered the house walked over. "He's earned his freedom." Stefan stood, getting off of Damon and he faced Klaus. "Thank you my friend, you no longer have to do what I say, you're free."

Stefan turned back to look at Damon but he was gone and she was glad. She watched as Stefan gave Klaus a once over before he too disappeared. Klaus, just stood there before his eyes found her. "Enjoy the show?"

"No actually, I didn't."

It was quiet. Neither of them said anything for awhile. "You should go," Klaus commented. "Your friend Caroline needs to be taken home."

Maddie sighed, not even surprised he knew about Caroline. "Did you tell Tyler to do that to her?"

"No." She could tell by his tone that he was being honest with her.

She nodded, before she began to walk upstairs. She stopped when she had slightly walked past him, "Klaus?" He looked at up at her. "I care." He didn't say anything, but she didn't really want him too. She just walked away silently, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Maddie was thankful to be an on call babysitter. It provided a much needed distraction on Saturday. She had been evading everyone, with the exception of her parents, Matt and Caroline of course and, well people that had nothing to do with the supernatural world. After the big show at the Lockwood's, with Klaus killing his father and all, she needed a break. Of course she had still ended up going to the homecoming football game, considering she had promised some of her friends she would show up. She had texted Matt the morning of the game good luck and even got a picture with Caroline and Katie before the game actually started. The minute it began to rain though she had an excuse to leave. Not that anyone could blame her. On her way home she got a call from Mrs. Gleason, or as she liked to be called, Sharon, asking if she could possibly babysit. She jumped at the opportunity, telling her she just needed to change out of her now soaked clothes and then she would be right over to watch Hallie. Sharon and Maddie had a good conversation before Maddie left for the night, just talking about school, college and the holidays that would be approaching soon. Halloween would be here before they knew it. By the time Maddie had gotten home it was almost eleven thirty, she had a quick chat with her mom before she departed to bed. On Sunday, Maddie stayed home, remaining to ignore everyone. The only time she did leave was to go to the gym with her mom, but they didn't take any other detours. And the minute they got home, they made dinner together, all the while they skyped Cordelia. It was a good time for them.

Monday morning Maddie was up before her alarm even went off. She thought about how much she didn't want any drama. There would definitely be a buzz around the school, after all the football team had won their homecoming game and she knew that someone had another party, so that would be the talk of the day. Fall was beginning to come in, even though the sun was still out. It was only the middle of October. Finally getting out of bed, Maddie got up and took a shower. As she headed back into her room and quickly getting dressed for the day. After slipping on a pair of boots she grabbed her things heading downstairs. Her mom was up, sitting in the living room sipping on a cup of coffee and watching the news.

"Hi mom." She dropped her stuff on the couch before sitting down.

"Hi pretty girl."

"What are you doing up so early?" She knew her mom was usually awake when she left for school, but she was usually still in the bed.

"Your father called while you were in the shower."

"Is everything alright?"

Janette nodded, looking away from the TV, "Everything is fine. He wanted me to tell you that he set up a meeting with your guidance counselor."

"Did he say when?"

"Go during your gym period, you're supposed to get a pass in the morning anyways."

Maddie smirked, good ole dad getting her out of gym. "Alright."

"You're gonna be late if you just sit there."

Maddie knew that, but she didn't care. "I don't really wanna go to History."

"Why?"

"I'm not really interested in seeing the people," she told her mom honestly. "Just so much drama with the supernatural people in Mystic Falls."

Janette nodded with understanding, "Well I won't exactly be mad if you miss that class for one day."

"I'm going, I will just show up in the middle so none of them can actually bother me."

Janette just chuckled, "Well since you're going in late that gives us time to talk."

"About?"

"Stuff." There was a hint in her tone, Maddie could tell she wanted to ask her something.

"Just ask mom."

"Ask what?"

"Whatever it is that you want to know, just ask me."

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Stay home." Maddie grinned.

"I'm serious."

"So am I," she stated. "I mean why go to school when I can stay home and sleep all day?"

"But what do you want to do?" Janette pressed. "Do you want to go out with your friends? Do you want to have a party here? Oh, that would be fun, a big get together."

"I don't want a big party."

"Alright, a small party."

"I don't want a small party."

Janette rolled her eyes, "You are so damn difficult. Well, what would you like as a gift then?"

"Um, a gift card to McDonald's?" She couldn't help but laugh when her mom threw a pillow at her, hitting her square in the face. She quickly hurried out after that, stopping by Dunkin' Doughnuts for a hot chocolate before heading to class. When she got there not enough time was left in the period, about ten to fifteen minutes. She took her seat, ignoring the looks she was getting. As soon as the bell rang, she was up and out. By the time A.P. Bio came around she took her seat next to Matt.

"Why do I feel like you don't want to talk to me," Matt laughed.

She instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry. It's not you."

He grinned, "It's not you, it's me."

Maddie couldn't help chuckle, "You know, I think you are one of the only ones who understands how I feel."

"Lucky to see another day."

"Precisely."

"I'm growing quiet used to the feeling."

"But we shouldn't have too Matt," she sighed. "We are just teenagers. Every time you turn around we're looking behind our backs, wondering what's going to happen next."

"It definitely does get tiring."

"I don't see how you can do it, dealing with it all the time."

There was a slight break as their substitute teacher came in, telling them they had to do some textbook work. Matt went and got textbooks as Maddie turned to a clean sheet of paper in her notebook, glad that they were able to work together.

"You deal with it to, ya know," Matt finally said. "The danger. You are best friends with Damon after all."

"Don't remind me," she sighed.

"You two in a fight or something?"

"No," it was the truth. "This weekend I just decided to distance myself. I mean I talked to Caroline of course at the game and stuff, and you but other than that I just … it was nice to get away."

"I'm not judging you Maddie, but I do want you to be aware of the fact that the danger is going to be a constant for you." Matt told her honestly.

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well I heard that you were messing with Klaus' brother."

"Right."

"Listen, I don't wanna tell you what to do or anything like that, I just want you to be aware of the fact that being around him is probably more dangerous then being around the rest of us."

"I know." And she did, she knew that the danger that surrounded Elijah was probably worse then what circled the Salvatore brothers, however she didn't care. Maybe she should, she felt bad all of a sudden, thinking about how she shunned Damon for his danger at times when Elijah was really just as bad, if not worse.

Matt spoke again, "I mean I actually like working at the grill, it gives me some normalcy."

"Yeah, until Damon shows up."

Matt sighed, "Yeah, he was there yesterday. Drinking all day."

"Of course."

"You two fighting?"

She shook her head, "No." In all honestly she was avoiding Damon, but a huge part of it was because she didn't know what to say. His brother had betrayed him, how was she supposed to make him feel better about that? Matt nodded and for the rest of the period they worked on their assignment, finishing right at the bell. She waved good bye to him as she made her way to the band. In all honestly, she actually liked band and enjoyed playing the flute. She wasn't really sure if she was going to play in college, but with that she remembered that instead of going to gym today she would be going to a meeting with her guidance counselor and her dad. They were still getting a feel for their music, they did have a concert coming up in December so they had to get ready for it. Three to four pieces would be played, but none of them knew exactly which ones yet. It was still early anyways. The period passed by at an even pace and by the time the bell rang she was up and out. On her way to the guidance office she could see Caroline who waved at her, she waved back and kept going. When she entered the guidance office she went straight to Craig's office. She wasn't shocked that her dad was already in there talking to him.

"Hi," she smiled as she entered. Craig gave her a hello and then she turned to her dad, "You look tired."

"Long shift," he sighed.

"Are you going home after this?"

Christian shook his head, "Nope." She admired the way her dad worked, which was a lot. But he was passionate about his job and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Alright Maddie," Craig began, "what do you want to do?"

Christian looked at his daughter, "Well I like being around kids," she began, "and I also want to go into the medical field."

"What schools have you looked into?" Craig wondered.

"University of Pennsylvania."

"Great school, tough to get into but great."

Christian nodded, "She can get in, Cordelia did and Maddie's grades are better."

Craig nodded, "What else?"

"North Carolina, Boston, University of Virginia, University of Maryland, Loyola University in New Orleans and Colombia."

"Seven schools?" Maddie just nodded.

"Which ones have you been to?"

"We went to Virginia, Maryland and Pennsylvania over the summer," began Maddie, "and we went to see Colombia when Cordelia was looking at schools."

"Alright," he began to type away at his computer before printing something. He handed both Maddie and Christian a piece of paper, "here is your transcript, just give me a second to put in some stuff."

Christian took Maddie's transcript, eager to look it over. He nodded, seeming okay with it. Maddie didn't bother looking at her copy, already having an idea of what would be there. "She's received four and fives on her A.P. exams, except Chemistry," Maddie rolled her eyes. Her dad was lucky she even passed Chemistry. "I want her to go to a school where they will most likely accept those exams." Craig nodded, she figured he knew how her dad was since he had went through him when it came to Cordelia.

"Are you gonna apply to those schools today or wait?"

"Why wait?" Christian wondered. "I want to get the ball rolling, so we can do this today." Craig had Maddie log onto her Common Application and her College Board, so they could get everything together. It took them about half and hour to apply to all seven schools and then Christian insisted Maddie send her SAT scores but she argued on it.

"My ACT score is higher."

"What did you get?"

"Twenty eight."

"Take it again."

She frowned instantly, "WHY?!"

"So that you can get a higher score."

"What's wrong with a twenty eight?"

"You can do better, I know you can get in the thirties." The way he said it, he knew she would push. Craig gave her a slight look of sympathy.

"We'll discuss that later." Christian just gave her a look to that.

Christian stood after some light chatter, "Alright. Thanks Craig, I'll probably be calling you later."

"I don't doubt it," Craig spoke, shaking Christian's hand.

As soon as they exited the guidance office, Maddie sighed. "Alright, I'll see you at home later?"

"Why don't we go to lunch, my treat."

Maddie raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you due back to the hospital?"

"I can get some food in my stomach."

Maddie nodded, "I'll meet you there."

It was later that the two Bennett's found themselves seated at the grill. Maddie was sipping on a coke and Christian had a water with lemon. They had already ordered lunch. Maddie took note that Bonnie and Elena were there, but she didn't say anything. "I really think you should re take your ACT exam." Christina began.

"Why?! I mean I have good SAT scores-," she began but he cut her off with a _'they could be better'_ , she chose to ignore him. "and my ACT scores are fine too."

"You could get a thirty."

"Could but do I need to, no."

Christian just looked at his daughter, "This isn't up for discussion, I want you to retake the test."

She groaned, "Dad, you are being ridiculous. I just applied to seven colleges, I am sure that I will get in to at least one of them."

"The better your scores the more scholarship opportunities and the more money you could get."

 _Aha!_ There it was. That's what he wanted. It was no secret that, Christian Bennett was one of the most wealthiest people in Mystic Falls. A person could tell by looking at his house and his car, which was a Mercedes Benz. It wasn't like his wife and kids didn't drive fancy cars either, Janette and Cordelia having Audi's and Maddie having a new Chevy Equinox, however they were good people which was the thing they found that mattered. However, being Christian made a lot of money and then adding in Janette's salary, he always knew his kids would have to be top notch to get financial assistance. A reason he always pushed them so hard when it came to grades and a reason he was always on top of them their junior and senior year when it came to college.

"Dad, I am sure they will offer me something." She began, really not wanting to re take this test. It was just going to be a waste in her opinion, she had already taken it three times.

"Don't frown, I made Cordelia retake the test until she got at least a thirty too." Maddie rolled her eyes, remembering how her sister hated their dad for a short period of her senior year.

"I remember," she grumbled out.

He was about to say something when his cell phone rang, "Hello?" Short pause, "I'm at lunch with Maddie, why?" Maddie figured he would be leaving soon and in a way she was kind of grateful, she needed a minute to herself. "I'll be there in fifteen to twenty minutes." He gave Maddie and apologetic look, "I'm sorry, it's the hospital."

She shrugged, "Do you want me to drop of your food?"

Christian smirked, "Even when your pissed at me you're still nice to me."

"Ha ha, are you going to be in surgery?"

"Looks that way, you can leave it in my office. I'll let them know in advance." He said standing, reaching into his wallet his pulled out some cash giving it to her, "I'll see you later." She nodded, "And re schedule that test." She gave him a frown causing him to chuckle as he left.

It was a minute after Christian left that their waiter, Tim, dropped off their food, Maddie explained that her dad had to go but she would be taking his food to him later. Tim, just smiled and told her he would wrap it for her now while she ate lunch. She thanked him, picking up a fry and dipping it into some ketchup that she put on her plate. As she ate her lunch, she looked through some of the papers she had. She had some college papers in my car and had brought them in with her, she had grabbed them before she left her house since she knew she was having this meeting today with her dad and Craig. She began looking through them, thinking about her options. One thing she liked was that they had nursing and they also had Lacrosse, which was a definite for her. She would be playing. "Boston," Maddie looked up to see Klaus sitting across from her. "Nice. You know I quiet love Boston, as does Elijah, but nothing compares to New Orleans. I see you're thinking about going there."

Maddie smirked, she squeezed her eyes shut before looking up, "Klaus. I mean you're pleasant with me and all, but I'm sure you aren't here to talk to me about my college choices."

Klaus just grinned, "I'm merely curious. I hear you applied to seven schools today."

 _You mean you eavesdropped_ , she thought to herself, "Yeah, I did."

"Which ones might I ask?"

"You don't already know?" She feigned shock, "Boston, Pennsylvania, Maryland, Colombia, Loyola in New Orleans, Virginia and North Carolina."

"I'm sure you will get into all of them," their was a slight glint in his eye as he said that.

"Right, and if I do, Niklaus Mikaelson won't have anything to do with it." He just grinned at her, causing her to slightly sit back, "Alright, enough with the niceness, it's weird." Klaus chuckled, "What is it that you really want?"

"I also hear you have to retake your exam, pity."

She raised an eyebrow, "You mean you were eavesdropping."

"Well so was you dear friend Damon."

She looked around, sure enough there was Damon. Watching her, she gave him a short smile before turning back to Klaus, "Well, Damon can't help but to be nosy."

"Especially when it comes to you."

She became slightly defensive, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get upset love, I'm just merely pointing out that your friend has a soft spot for you," he paused for a short second, "a very _special_ soft spot for you."

"And …?"

"And that is why you are going to talk to him for me."

She looked at Damon, who looked pissed and with that she turned back to Klaus, "I'm not an owl. If you need someone to give him a message you have hybrids at your beck and call! Or for that matter, why don't you go tell him, I'm sure you know he's listening right now, as it was you who pointed out he eavesdrops, so, I'll ask you again, what is it that you really want?"

"It appears my sister is missing," he began, "I need to sort that out."

"I don't know where Rebekah is."

"I know you don't, but Damon does."

Before she could say anything, Damon was there, standing by her table, "Leave her out of this."

"I would love nothing more than to leave her out of this," Klaus turned to Damon. Elena have come over as well and was standing slightly behind him, "however, knowing how you operate I have no other choice but to involve her. Where is my sister?"

"Cute, blonde bomb shell, pyscho, shouldn't be too hard to find."

Klaus stood up from his seat, "Truth is, I've grown to rather like your town. Think I might fancy a home here."

"You've got to be kidding me," Maddie muttered.

"No, love, afraid I'm not." He turned back to Damon, "I'm sure you're wondering how does this affect you and the answer is not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your life however it is you choose." He then looked towards Elena, "You have my word."

"What more could you possibly want?"

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan."

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass," Damon spoke, getting closer to Klaus.

"Really?!" Maddie snapped, "There might not be a lot of people here, but there are still enough! Can you guys not do this?"

Klaus ignored her, taking a step closer to Damon, "Well you see that is a shame. Your brother, stole from me! I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

Elena, who suddenly grew some balls said, "That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem."

Before Klaus could get in her face, Damon stepped in front, ready to defend her. Klaus only chuckled, "Well this is me broadening the scopes sweetheart." And with that he left.

Damon glanced at Maddie who just shook her head, "I just wanna have lunch right now, I will deal with the other stuff later."

* * *

"You know, those pajamas are very short." Maddie let out a slight scream and a jump. That damn Damon! "I don't think Christian would like people ogling his baby girl in them."

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"You couldn't ring the doorbell?"

"Nah, this was more fun. Lucky your parents aren't home or you'd have to tell them a lie right now, what kind of scream was that anyway? AH," he fake mocked her, all the while a smile rested on his face.

"Haha, very funny." When he stopped smiling she could see something come over his face, something she didn't like, "What's wrong?"

"Klaus."

"What did he do now?"

"Had his hybrid, well one of his hybrids, hit Ric with a car."

"WHAT?!"

"Well it was supposed to be Jeremy, but you know, Ric being, well Ric jumped in and saved the day."

"Is he alright?" She had nothing against Ric and hoped he was getting the proper treatment, not that she wanted anything to happen to Jeremy either. She might not have liked him but she didn't want him dead.

"He's fine, he was wearing his rings."

"Why did he do that?" She thought back to earlier, "What did Stefan do?" She would think Klaus would be happy with Stefan, after all if it wasn't for Stefan screwing up Damon's plan, Klaus would probably be dead.

"He stole Stefan's coffined family."

"Coffins?"

"His family. You know how he daggers them and carts them around," she thought of Elijah, the memory of Klaus daggering him in strong. "Yeah, well Stefan stole them."

"Why?" Maddie walked past him, getting into her bed.

"You know, Klaus stole everything from him and now he needs to get back at him," he waved his hand in the air, going over to the other side of Maddie's bed and stretching out. She didn't even bother to argue with him about it.

"Great."

"Elena gave Rebekah back to Klaus."

Maddie sighed, "You know she isn't a bad person, Rebekah, that is. She's just a girl, a girl who never really got the chance to live."

"Yeah, yeah."

"What else?"

"Huh?"

"There's more you want to tell me, I can feel it, but you don't have to if you aren't ready yet."

"Elena had me send Jeremy away."

"And why does she get to make that decision?" The way Maddie felt, Jeremy was old enough where he could make his own decisions. If he wanted to stay on the battlefield that was, Mystic Falls, that was his choice. Elena was just being controlling.

"She just wants what's best for him." _Always defending her,_ Maddie thought, rolling her eyes. "I kissed her tonight."

Silence.

"And …?"

"And I'm not sorry about it."

"You can't help who you love Damon." She turned and looked at him.

"You're a good friend to me, you know that?"

She just smiled, "You're a good friend to me too, when push comes to shove."

He didn't say anything for awhile, just smirked. She closed her eyes, feeling tired from the days events, she was almost out when she heard him say, "You know, we should totally have a sleepover. It would be fun."

"My dad would kill you." She could hear him chuckling as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading, I appreciate it!**

 **I also want to say thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites, follows/alerts and to everyone who took the time to review! It means a lot to me.**

 **Chapter Summary: Maddie ends up going to Homecoming with Matt since Rebekah is unavailable. Klaus is back and has a bunch of hybrids, Mikael even makes an appearance. Maddie applies to seven colleges. Maddie and Damon have a nice moment at the end.**

 **Next Chapter: Happy Birthday Caroline**

 **Favorite, follow/alert and REVIEW!**

 **Please? With a cherry on top, lol.**


	28. Chapter 27: Happy Birthday Caroline

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES FROM CHAPTER 26**

 **NicoleR85- Thanks so much for reviewing, always! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **HappyPotterGeek7-31- More Mad/Damon moments to come, I love writing those two. Not to fear, Elijah will be returning soon as well! Thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

 **kineret- Thanks so much for reviewing, there will definitely be more Maddie and Klaus friendship moments in the future! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- Don't worry, everyone will be together again soon! Thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

 **guest- Elijah is coming don't worry :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest- Thanks so much for enjoying this story! I love writing Maddie with the originals, can't wait to throw Kol into the mix as well. Stay tuned, thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **bookworm675843- Here's your update! Maddie and Elijah moments are coming soon, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Caladhiel999- Literally same! I think they're all great, besides those three, and I love when they come together. Mikaelson family rocks! Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **lalaa365- Thank you so much for reviewing, Elijah will be back soon I promise. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Guest- Thanks so much for reviewing, here's more! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 27 ~ Happy Birthday Caroline**

 **I DO NOT OWN** **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

The moment Maddie woke up, her hand made a grab for her cell phone. Going to messages she found Caroline's name and typed out in capital letters, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!, adding some balloon and present emojis before sending the message. She was answered moments later with a thank you. Maddie frowned looking at the message. She could tell by the way it was written that Caroline wasn't her usual bubbly self.

 **Maddie- Are you going to school today?**

 **Caroline- Yeah.**

 **Maddie- Alright, I'll see you later.**

Maddie, who turned off her alarm when it did actually go off, didn't make a move to get up. She didn't really feel like going to school today. In fact, she wanted to stay home. She felt like she needed an off day. Eventually she did get up and go downstairs into her parent's room. Her mom was watching the news.

"What are you still doing in pajamas?" Janette wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," she began, "I was thinking about staying home today."

Janette raised an eyebrow and tried to hide her smirk but failed, "Oh yeah? Any reason why?"

"Yeah, well I am really tired and have been doing a lot. And, I think I need a day to myself, besides I can work on some scholarships."

"Mhm." Janette gave her daughter a once over. Maddie just grinned, hopping on her parents bed.

"You know," Maddie spoke after awhile of silence, "this bed is really comfortable."

Janette chuckled, "I'm letting you stay home today, no need to try and butter me up."

"I'm not," Maddie insisted, but she wasn't able to contain her smile. "Just saying." Janette chuckle and turned her attention back to her TV. Maddie, who was finding her parents bed to be very relaxing, closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. She really had no intention on going to sleep, nonetheless once her eyes closed she was out like a light. Janette, who had noticed that Maddie fell asleep smirked, not missing the chance to snap a picture of her, before she got up and got ready for work. Since she was an a teacher in the Mystic Falls district, she had to be up early in the morning, however not too early since it wasn't a different town that she was driving too. She took a shower, before getting dressed and then shuffling into the kitchen. She made herself a quick breakfast, before heading back into her room and getting her stuff. Kissing, Maddie's head and leaving the house.

It was late nine, almost ten, by the time that Maddie woke back up. She was snuggled into her parents bed, which made her smile. However, when she saw the time, she figured that she might as well get up. Making her way upstairs, she considered getting her laptop and phone and then heading back into the snugly mattress of her parents, however she decided against it. She did however grab her laptop and get into her own bed. Her phone was still laying, discarded on top of her pillow. Opening up her laptop, she began emailing her teachers, even Ric that she would be absent. The minute she was done she had a response from her math teacher, telling her to complete pages of the packet that they were given. She replied with a thank you, before moving her laptop to the side and making a grab for her phone. She found two messages awaiting her.

 **Bonnie- Where are you?**

Maddie frowned, replying that she was home. She didn't know why Bonnie was asking where she was, after a second she figured it had to do with Caroline. She went to the next message, which was from an unknown number.

 **Unknown number- We need to talk.**

 **Maddie- Who is this?**

 **Unknown Number- C'mon love, don't know your boyfriends brother by now?**

 **Maddie- Klaus I presume.**

 **Klaus- Correct. I need you to come over to my house, we need to have a little chat.**

Before she could even respond to his message, which she felt was really a demand underneath it all, she was sent another message. It had an address, time and don't be late. She rolled her eyes. Knowing that she would go see what Klaus wanted, she always knew that she would most definitely be late.

After awhile, she made her way out of bed and headed into the bathroom taking a nice hot shower. She knew that she had definitely spent some extra time in there, since she didn't really have to be anywhere, no matter what Klaus wanted. Going back to her room she changed into a a striped black and white t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of white shoes. Since she wasn't going to school, she grabbed her wallet from her backpack, taking our her license, debit card and some spare cash, stuffing it into a crossbody bag. She went over to her mirror, taking a comb and going through her hair, which was slightly knotty. Today, it just so happened that her hair was over the top curly, but she didn't really mind it. She just made sure to get a hairtie, along with her jacket and phone before heading out. Klaus, ever so demanding had wanted her at his house by ten thirty. However, she didn't get there until after eleven. She made sure to stop and get herself a breakfast sandwich and some orange juice. When she finally did make it to his house, or mansion rather, her mouth dropped. She had a nice house, sure, the Salvatore Boarding house was humongous, yes, but this, this was just extravagant and luxury at it's finest. In fact, was a tad over the top and totally Klaus. Not knowing whether to knock on the door or just step in, she debated before just walking in. The inside wasn't complete yet. She walked around a tad, following the sound of noise, finding Klaus and what she presumed to be his hybrids. None of the hybrids made a grab for her, so she figured they had been warned against it. She hoped that was the case anyways.

As she approached, she spotted a pool of what appeared to be blood on the floor. Her eyes widened as she looked at Klaus, "What happened here?!"

"You're late," Klaus spoke, not even bothering to look up at her. And he didn't answer her question either. "I told you to be here at ten thirty."

"Yeah, I got your demand," she noted. "I'm not a hybrid Klaus, you can't order me."

He looked at her, a half smirk on his face, before his frown came back. "I see." He looked her right in the eyes, "I guess I'll have to threaten someone next time. Maybe your doctor father, or teacher mom, hey maybe your sister is up for grabs too, although it would be more of a job to get her in Stanford."

It was now Maddie's turn to frown, "What do you want?"

"I see I've got your attention."

"Yes, and you're wasting my time. Now, what do you want?"

"You need to contact your friend Damon and tell him to tell his brother, I want my coffins."

"If you want something from Damon you are more than capable of telling him yourself!"

"Maddison love, I am going to have to resort to acts of violence soon." She could see the seriousness in his eyes, she could hear it in his voice. "I would love nothing more than to keep you out of it, however you are smack dab in the middle so I see you are going to have to interferer."

She just stared at him, not saying anything for awhile. "Say I do talk to Damon, who in turn talks to Stefan who doesn't listen, then what?"

"Then this town is about to be painted in red."

"Like your floor," she gestured to the spot. "Are you going to tell me what happened or make me wallow in wonder?"

Klaus looked at the mess on the floor, "What happened Maddison, is Stefan. Oh yes," he saw shock on her her face. She would have thought that Stefan of all people would be smart enough to evade Klaus right now. "The young Salvatore brother was here and he chose to make me angry."

"What do you want me to do with her head?" Maddie's mouth dropped open again, her eyes widening some more. One of Klaus' hybrids came out with a sheet, something was wrapped inside and it reminded Maddie of a bowling ball, except the bottom of the sheet was all bloodied. _A head is inside of that,_ her mind shrieked out before she finally just looked away.

Klaus just side looked at his hybrid, "Just get rid of it, burn it, I honestly don't care Daniel."

With that Daniel walked away, Maddie just stared at Klaus, her mouth and eyes wide open. She missed the sound of steps behind her until she heard the voice of Tyler, "You called, I'm here." He gestured to the mess, "What happened?"

Klaus, didn't say anything at first, avoiding Tyler's question, Maddie was sure it was because she was in the room. She didn't care however, so she decided to turn to Tyler, "Why aren't you with Caroline?"

"Don't act like you want us together," Tyler sneered.

She responded honestly, "I don't, but it is her birthday and you should be with her. Not here." She turned to Klaus, "I'm leaving."

"Remember what I said." Klaus called as she turned, she made no move to respond to him, only kept going, leaving him and Tyler to their hybrid plans, or whatever it was that they were going to do.

By the time Maddie had gotten back to her car, she had several texts and missed calls from Bonnie and Matt.

 **Bonnie- We're at Caroline's house.**

 **Bonnie- Are you coming?**

 **Matt- Hey Maddie, you awake? I know how you like to sleep in.**

 **Matt- Maddie, WAKE UP!**

 **Matt- Don't make me have to come over there.**

 **Matt- I'm guessing you're really sleeping good, huh. I'll text you with details.**

Maddie smirked, calling Matt. He picked up on the last ring. "Look who woke up."

She chuckled, "Sorry, I was … well, it's complicated."

"No shocker there," she could hear the easiness in his voice.

"Where are you?"

"At Caroline's, she blew off school."

"She did?" Maddie questioned. She had known something was off from the way Caroline responded to her text messages this morning, nonetheless, she had thought Caroline would go to school. I mean she was totally the type that would want to be told "Happy Birthday" every time she turned a corner.

"Yeah, so we're at her house."

"Is she there?"

"Yeah, she is. I don't exactly know what we're doing though. Just come over here."

Maddie chuckled, putting her seat belt on. "So demanding. I will be there, ten minutes tops."

* * *

When she did arrive at Caroline's house, they were about to leave. And by they, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and Elena. Maddie, who remembered that this day was about Caroline, completely ignored Elena and semi-ignored Bonnie, giving Caroline her gift and balloons that she had purchased. The plan, that Elena had come up with was to go to the graveyard and have a funeral for Caroline, since she was dead and didn't consider her birthday to be a real birthday. She wanted to do it that night. Maddie agreed to go and told them all that she would meet them there before making her way home. She found herself doing nothing. In fact, she debated whether or not to call Damon, but decided against it. This wasn't her problem, she told herself, but then she thought about how Klaus threatened to paint the town red. She was pretty sure that he was serious. In the end she didn't call Damon.

And she had been stressing so much that by the time night rolled around she had almost not left. Thankfully Matt had sent her a message telling her he would be bringing the alcohol. She smirked at his message, deciding they might as well eat so she went and got a pizza and a coca cola. The moment she got to the graveyard she parked next to Bonnie's car. Getting out, she walked with the pizza box in one hand and the soda in the other.

As she approached where Caroline, Matt Bonnie and Elena were, she could hear voice. Bonnie was the one speaking, "Friend, daughter, overachiever."

"Mean girl, sometimes. No offense." Matt spoke.

Caroline laughed it off, "None taken."

Maddie decided to make her appearance known, "Party girl, bubbly, prom committee adviser, and Maddie's my favorite blonde."

Caroline grinned looking at her friend. Maddie grinned back, taking a stand by Matt.

Elena who had been putting candles in a cake finished it off, "She was seventeen. And she had a really good life. So rest in peace to that she can move forward." Elena came over with the cake, taking a stand next to Bonnie, "That's what you really need. That's what we all really need. Amen, or cheers, or whatever." Matt held up a bottle taking a swing causing Maddie to chuckle. "Bonnie." With that Bonnie closed her eyes, looking to be in a deep concentration before all of the candles lit up. Caroline gave a soft smile, her eyes showing all of her emotions before she closed them and then opened them, blowing out her candles.

As soon as the candles were done, they cheered for her before they began eating pizza and cake. Matt, who still had a bottle in his hands came over to sit by Maddie, who was by Bonnie and Elena but not paying them any attention. She was drinking her coke and eating pizza. It was so good. Probably because besides breakfast, that was the only thing that she had in her stomach.

She saw Elena take the bottle from Matt saying, "Ah ah, I need it more than you do, trust me." She took a top. "Caroline what are you doing?"

All heads turned to Caroline who went, "What? Hm? Nothing."

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar. You're an even worse drunk liar."

Caroline had a guilty look come over her face, "I might have texted Tyler."

Elena set the bottle down, sighing, "Caroline."

"What," Caroline said smiling, "I'm delicate."

Bonnie looked annoyed, but not at Caroline, at Elena. Maddie's suspicions were confirmed when Bonnie opened her mouth, "Oh give her a break you can't control what everyone does all the time."

"Wow," Elena commented.

Matt, put his head down and then looked back up, awkwardly. He looked at Maddie for a second, however he knew she would be of no help. It wasn't a secret she didn't like Elena and she and Bonnie were just … complicated. "Ouch Bon," he finally said standing up.

"I'm sorry, I know it's Caroline's birthday," she turned to look at Care for a second, "funeral or whatever, but I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town."

 _Bingo,_ thought Maddie.

Elena, leaned in, not much but a little closer, "I'm doing it to protect him Bonnie. I wanna give him a chance at a half way normal life."

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away."

Elena began shaking her head, "Bonnie, you can't tell him."

"Why, are you gonna compel me not to?"

 _Burn,_ Maddie thought, trying not to smirk. She was impressed with Bonnie actually, she wouldn't expect her to defend her point, not to Elena anyways.

"You know you guys are ruining a perfectly good funeral." Matt was trying to lighten to lighten the mood, however it was obvious to everyone that what was done was done.

Bonnie sighed, "Sorry, I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something," she looked towards Caroline, "Happy Birthday." With they all watched her leave.

And then there were four. Caroline eventually laid down, her head resting on Elena's lap. Maddie and Matt sat next to each other. Maddie knew that she was going to be taking him home, which she was fine with. They were currently laughing, at Caroline, reconciling on the past when footsteps approached. Tyler poked his head inside, "Sorry. I didn't mean to crash the party."

"So don't." Matt's voice was hard.

"No," Caroline sat up, "it's ugh, it's okay. Hi."

"Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important."

Caroline nodded, walking out.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Matt.

"Yeah, I want her to be happy you know," he took another swing. "That's what I want for all of you guys," he looked from Elena to Maddie, "in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck with."

"Is that how you see it?" Elena wondered. "That we're stuck."

"I'd say that it's attached itself to all of you pretty tight, yeah." He handed Elena the bottle.

"Bonnie's right, you know, I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do, he's in danger here. I can't loose anyone else that I love." Maddie just looked at her, feeling slightly annoyed. She had already been down this road. Compelling Jeremy. Or did she forget Vicky Donovan? She just stared and eventually Elena looked back. "What?"

"You never learn do you?"

"Maddie," Matt said, slightly in warning.

"Don't Maddie me Matt!" She snapped not really meaning to, "She knows exactly what she's doing. Or did you forget compelling Jeremy before?"

"That was different."

"No, it wasn't."

"You took something away from him Elena, yeah it was a memory then but you still took it away."

"You of all people should understand! You would do the same if it was for Cordelia."

"That's where you're wrong." Maddie stated fiercely, "I would give my sister the choice. I could never just take it away from her."

It was quiet. Seconds passed by and slowly so did minutes. No one said anything. "You think she and Tyler left?" Matt asked softly.

Maddie stood, "Let's go see shall we?"

With that she walked out, hearing Matt and Elena behind her. Matt had a flashlight on him and turned it on as they walked around through the woods.

"CAROLINE!" Matt yelled, holding up the flashlight. It was pitch dark. Maddie looked for her flashlight app on her phone, turning it on so she could see better as well. She figured the more light they had the better.

"Great," Elena sighed. "We've been abandoned. Okay we're going on a search party, I don't trust that she won't get back together with him."

Maddie had a feeling, it was weird and not good. She wanted to at least talk to Caroline before they left, just to make sure that she was okay.

"CAROLINE!" Matt yelled again.

"C'mon Caroline, we don't have anymore drinks." Elena said. "Matt's being haunted by the fell ghost," she continued, messing with Matt a tad. He messed back. Maddie smirked a tad before jumping when Matt was pushed against a wall of concrete before falling to the ground. Before she could even blink, she was pushed right on top of him. She quickly got up, looking to see Stefan holding Elena. She made eye contact with Elena before Stefan looked at her.

"You should go take care of Caroline."

"Where is she?!" She could hear Matt getting to the ground.

"She doesn't have much time left."

Before she could ask anything else, Stefan was gone, Elena with him. Matt, who was now standing looked at her before they ran off in search for Caroline. It was Matt who spotted her first, he ran faster when he saw her laying on the ground. Maddie, who had paused for a second murmured 'oh my god' before taking off. Caroline was barley conscious.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt wondered.

Maddie looked at her, before seeing it. She knew exactly what it was. She remembered the last time she had seen Elijah in that moment. Then she remembered, Klaus and how his blood was the key. "It's a werewolf bite." She moved in closer, moving a piece of Caroline's hair, "Care, Caroline who did this to you? Hey," she could see that Caroline was barley awake, "I need you to tell me Caroline, so that I can help you. Tell me what happened."

"Tyler … kissing … bit me."

Maddie and Matt looked at one another, "Can you carry her?" Matt picked up Caroline. "Let's go."

The moment they got close enough to Maddie's car, Matt got in the back, Caroline still in his arms. Maddie hurried into the drivers seat, making her way towards Caroline's house. On the way she called Klaus, twice but got no response. She called Damon next but he didn't pick up either. As soon as she began pulling up at Caroline's, Matt pushed the door open, Caroline in his arms and he ran up to the door yelling, "SHERIFF FORBES," as he approached the door. Maddie turned her car off and ran inside the house. She could hear Liz directing Matt on where to put Caroline.

Caroline began groaning in agony as Matt set her down. "Caroline," Liz spoke, worry filling her voice, "honey, can you hear me?"

Caroline continued to groan in agony, but spoke, "I'm sorry mom."

"She's been hallucinating," Matt tired to explain, "I don't know. No one's picking up their phone."

"It's alright sweetheart," Liz spoke, she was now staring at the bite. It was huge.

Maddie left the room, going into the kitchen. She continued to make calls. Both to Klaus and Damon, however neither was answering. She had considered calling Ric after awhile, however the doorbell sounded. She heard footsteps going towards it. She didn't move at first, until she could hear a voice. KLAUS! She ran towards the front, almost bumping into Liz.

"I'm here to help, Matt." Klaus spoke. "My blood will heel her, please ask the sheriff to invite me inside."

"He's telling the truth," Maddie spoke up.

"I know how this game works," Liz said approaching. "you want something in return."

"Just your support."

"Come in." With that Klaus entered the Forbes home. He directed himself towards Caroline's bedroom. At first, Matt, Sherif Forbes and Maddie just stood there looking at one another. The two look worried. Maddie just looked at them before going off towards Caroline's bedroom. She stood in the doorway.

She walked in to hear him speaking, "There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music. Genuine beauty and you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask." Maddie felt bad. As if she were intruding on a moment. She felt her face scrunch slightly, but not in dismay, as she watched them. Klaus and Caroline. She settled back on her heels watching. Interesting. _There was something there._ Even though it was kind of small, there was something. She could feel it.

"I don't wanna die." With that Klaus rolled up his sleeve before, gently, _very gently_ Maddie noted, pulling Caroline towards him.

She walked away as soon as Caroline began to drink. Matt and Liz looked worried. "He's giving her his blood."

Liz let out a sigh of relief. "Now he has access to the house."

Maddie shrugged, "I really don't think you have anything to be worried about. After all, Klaus' problem right now isn't really Caroline, it's Stefan."

"Yes, but he is going to start using people to get to Stefan."

Maddie sighed, "And you can worry about that tomorrow. For now, finish celebrating Caroline's birthday."

With that Klaus appeared. They all looked at him and he looked back, "She's all better now."

"Thank you," Liz said genuinely. Klaus gave Maddie a short look before he continued to leave, she knew he would want to talk to her.

She a short breath, looking from Matt to Liz, "I'll be right back." She walked out the door, Klaus was standing by her car looking at his phone. "It appears I missed your car."

"It's fine, I mean you've made up for it."

"Indeed. Have you spoken to Damon?"

"Not answering my calls."

"I'm sure I can guess why," there was something in his voice.

"Now what happened?"

"Stefan Salvatore strikes again."

"Is this about him taking Elena?"

"How would you know about that?"

"Well he pushed Matt and me to the ground to get to her. He's the that actually tipped us off about Caroline."

"He pushed you?" Klaus didn't seem happy.

"I'm fine."

"My brother won't be so happy about that."

"Your brother is daggered at the moment."

"Right."

"So," she crossed her arms as a gush of wind sped by, "are you going to tell me what happened? Or are you going to keep me waiting?"

"I'm deciding." He smirked before frowning, "My hybrids are now gone." She tried not to show how relieved she was by this. Even though his hybrids hadn't given her a real problem, they were still dangerous. Now Mystic Falls was a tad safer. "Don't act so upset love," annoyance rolled off of Klaus' voice.

"What do you want me to say Klaus?" She wondered, getting annoyed as well. "Your hybrids are gone, I'm not going to act upset about it. That just means this tad is a tad safer."

"This town is infested with vampires, werewolves and witches, my hybrids were the least of this towns safety issues."

"Whatever you say." It was quiet for awhile. Finally she spoke again, "Thank you." Klaus looked at her. "For saving Caroline. Even though it is your fault she was bitten to begin with."

"No problem." Maddie tilted her head to the side, looking at him. She began smiling slowly. Noticing the way she was looking at him Klaus frowned, "Why the looks love? I don't think my brother would appreciate you looking at me that way."

"I think Elijah would be interested in hearing his hybrid brother has a crush on, Caroline Forbes."

Klaus frowned, "And where did you get that idea from?"

"Maybe the whole, 'there's a whole world waiting for you', the way you looked at her when you said it."

Klaus ignored her comment, "Have a good night Maddison, speak to Damon, would you?" And with that she watched him walk off into the darkness. She watched until his silhouette was gone. With that she turned and walked back into the Forbes house. Matt and Liz were in Caroline's room.

Caroline smiled seeing Maddie, she still didn't look like her regular self though, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better." Caroline said honestly. "Thank you. For getting him to save me."

"I didn't do anything." It was the truth. Caroline looked like she wanted to argue, however Maddie cut her off. "Care, it has been a long day, save your energy for later. You should rest, however knowing you, if you wanna stay up fine, eat lots of junk food and watch Netflix. Shit, open some presents."

"Language," all heads turned towards Liz. Maddie just smirked at her.

"She's right Care," Matt spoke up. "Just relax. Enjoy the rest of your birthday with your mom." With that Matt kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks guys." Maddie and Matt nodded, giving their last goodbyes before leaving Caroline and Liz to enjoy the rest of the nigh together.

"Are you alright Matt?" Maddie wondered as she and Matt drove away.

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna stay here. Just to make sure everything's okay."

Maddie smiled walking closer. "You're a good friend Matt. Caroline is lucky to have you, I'm lucky to have you."

"So you prefer me over Damon," he joked.

"Don't tell." She put a finger to her lips and made a _shh_ noise.

* * *

Later that night, Maddie was finishing up homework. She wasn't really tired, after the days events were said and done. In fact, she wide awake, just thinking. Damon had never called her back, but she hadn't really expected him to. She figured he would need to check on Elena tonight and get back to her tomorrow. As her eyes wandered around her room, it landed on a journal. She felt herself moving before it clicked in her brain. Getting back into her bed, she looked through the pages before stopping on a new fresh sheet. She grabbed a pen and began to write.

 _October 18th,_

 _Dear Elijah,_

 _It's been awhile since I've written to you, I'm sorry. Things have been really hectic lately and I have been busy._

 _I guess I will start from where I last ended things. Damon and I went to Chicago, and Elena. Yes, I had to endure her company, it was really hard for me. Anyways, we went in the hopes of finding Stefan. Needless to say, Klaus caught me, no thanks to Stefan really and he took me to some bar, Gloria's. It was different. Stefan, who was under Klaus' control then didn't come back with us and Elena almost got caught._

 _You would be proud of me, I went to senior prank night. Yes, I mingled with people in my grade and it really wasn't so bad, until Klaus showed up. He found out Elena was still alive and figured that was why his hybrids weren't, well being hybrids. I met Rebekah that day. She really isn't bad once you break through the surface. I actually think she and I could be good friends. She even joined school, yup, your sister is a senior in High School. The night of the first day we usually have a bonfire, I didn't go, but I did come up with a plan to get Stefan locked up in the old Forbes cellar. He was becoming a problem, with his emotions off and everything or whatever. Needless to say the plan failed thanks to ghosts. The only positive side to them was that I got to see my grams again._

 _Another ghost that showed up was, Mason Lockwood. He told Damon about the tunnels under the Lockwood cellar. When the ghosts left, so did Mason, but not before he led Damon to answers. We found your families old carvings and sorted them out. The Original Story. I would love to hear it from you personally some time, whenever Klaus underaggers you._

 _Speaking of being daggered, Stefan stole Klaus' coffins. Why? Well, Mikael came to town to kill Klaus. But Klaus being Klaus had a backup plan. Should anything happen to him his hybrids would kill Damon. We're friends again, I don't know if I mentioned that but you probably figured it out. You are pretty smart._

 _Today was Caroline's eighteenth birthday. Although she wasn't very excited, being dead and all. So we went to the graveyard and had a funeral in her honor. It was nice actually, until Tyler showed up and bit her, all thanks to your brother. He redeemed himself though, by giving her his blood. I never thought I would thank Klaus, but then again, before Mikael showed up I never thought I would feel that bad for him either._

 _Onto happier things, I also applied to college. I applied to Boston, Maryland, Colombia, University of North Carolina, Pennsylvania, Virginia and Loyola University in New Orleans. I'm not really sure which one I want to go to. Whether I get in or not I probably won't go to Colombia or Pennsylvania, those are schools my dad likes, I'm not that fond of them. I miss you … a lot. I miss the way you would make me smile, make me laugh and I miss how you would always sneak up on me, even though it used to drive me insane. Literally._

 _Anyways, it's getting late. I hope to write again soon, since it doesn't seem like I'll be seeing you._

 _Love,_

 _Maddie._

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just want to say all of your love and support is greatly appreciated and I can not believe that this story is 3 reviews away from 200 comments, that's amazing! You rock! Hope you enjoy chapter 27 :)**

 **In this chapter: Klaus threatens Maddie's family because he wants his coffins back, Bonnie snaps at Elena and Tyler bites Caroline.**

 **Next chapter ... Halloween**

 **Please favorite, follow/alert and review.**

 **Especially REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 28: Happy Halloween

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Review Responses from Chapter 27 :)**

 **NicolerR85- Thank you so much for reviewing, as always. Hope you love this chapter! :)**

 **HarryPotterGeek7-31- Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you liked the ending and it means a lot to me that you enjoy my writing, I hope you love this chapter! :)**

 **kineret- Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying the Klaus and Maddie friendship! Hope that you love this chapter! :)**

 **Rossi's Lil Devil- Here's your update! So glad you are enjoying this story, I do plan to make this actually rated M as it progresses more into season 3 and 4 and so on, hope you love this chapter! :)**

 **Caladhiel999- Thanks so much for your review! Yes, I love Klaroline too and I wish the writers would have stuck with it, they were the best thing in my opinion lol. Hope you love this chapter! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- Thank you for reviewing! Yes, I plan to have a Maddie and Klaus friendship, I think it would be fun, especially writing their dynamic. Hope you love this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 28 ~ Happy Halloween**

 **I DO NOT OWN** **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Halloween, one of the best times of the year. In all honest, Halloween was a time that Maddie actually did enjoy. It was really because of the Halloween party, which led to costume shopping. She liked going as something different every year. She also found these parties to be better than regular Mystic Falls house parties, where people just got drunk and acted like fools. This year the party she was going to would be held at Kimberly Westfield's house. Maddie had no problem going over to Kim's, she knew her well. When Maddie was a freshman and played basketball she had been on the team. Kim continued playing, but Maddie didn't have a huge passion for it, she enjoyed it, but just wasn't in love with it. They also happened to play field hockey together, which is why Maddie was one of the first to know about the party.

To no one's surprise, Caroline was excited for the party as well, especially after the disastrous birthday party she had. Considering everything that had happened, Maddie was willingly letting Caroline drag her costume shopping, she wanted to try help keep Caroline's mind off of the fact that her boyfriend had bitten her and then Klaus saved her. It was Klaus' fault after all, but Maddie was just grateful to him for saving Caroline's life.

"So what were you thinking of going as?" Caroline asked Maddie. Maddie who had decided to drive had found a parking space to pull into.

"No clue."

"I'll find you something."

Maddie grinned as the two began to get out of the car, "I have no doubt about that."

The minute they walked through the door, they were welcomed with an assortment of costume accessories. They ranged from face masks, to bunny ears to face masks and makeup kits. Maddie was going to go and take a look. However Caroline grabbed her wrist and pulled her into another direction.

"What are you doing?" Maddie wondered, "For your costume."

"Well," Caroline began taking her over to some costumes. "I wanted to do something Tyler, you know a cute couples outfit, but I'm going solo officially."

"Is he going?"

"I doubt it," Caroline rummaged through outfits, not looking at Maddie. "Anyway, I know how to have fun without him."

"Glad to hear it." Maddie began looking through different sets of costumes. She picked up a devil costume.

"You're not going as a devil!" Caroline snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because … just no!" Caroline snapped.

"Well what do you want me to go as?"

Caroline's response came quickly, "Something sexy! You got a hot body on you, show it off!"

"What, have you been talking to Cordelia?" Maddie joked.

"Just a little."

"Well thanks for the compliment, but I won't be dressing as a stripper."

"Who said anything about a stripper?" Caroline was still rummaging through costumes. Maddie just watched her. "You can always go as a character and just make it sexy. Like this," she held up a maid costume.

Maddie glanced over it, "It's cute, but I can see you in it more than I can see myself."

Caroline analyzed it, "Maybe. Well I will definitely be trying this on."

"Right," Maddie looked around. "So, who else is going to the party?"

"Bonnie and Elena aren't coming." Maddie let out a small sigh of relief. She just wanted to enjoy herself. Knowing Elena wouldn't be there, she didn't have to worry as much about someone ending up dead. "I want to say the whole cheer team is going, I know Katie definitely is."

"Aw, what's she going as?"

"Not sure since she's being all hush hush about it." Caroline smirked, which caused Maddie to smirk back.

"I'll be back, I am going to go take a look at the accessories."

Caroline looked at her and protested, "But you haven't even picked out a costume!"

"I know, but maybe I'll find something that I like over there."

Caroline frowned, "Whatever."

"Love you too," Maddie called as she walked away. Going towards the accessories she found herself looking through a bunch of stuff that she knew she wasn't the slightest bit interested in. Eventually she came across something. A pair of angel wings. Grinning she picked them up, looking them over. They were absolutely perfect. She had the urge to try them on. It wasn't like they were packaged or anything. Looking around she didn't see anyone around. She went over by a mirror and but her stuff down at her feet. Figuring out how to put them on she did and grinned, looking at her reflection in the mirror with them on. She was in love. Looking at them smiling, she kept making funny faces and imaging herself in them with a Halloween costume. She was completely lost in la la land. She heard the sound of someone coughing and looked at Caroline through the mirror.

"Having fun?"

"Found my costume," Maddie said with a shrug, but nonetheless she had a grin spread across her face.

* * *

"So, I was thinking about doing winter track."

"Track?!" Cordelia raised her eyebrows. "That's different."

"Yeah, Coach Jay was trying to sell me on it, and it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Besides worrying about getting into college and working on some scholarships."

Maddie chuckled, "Exactly."

"So I was talking to dad the other night, and he might have mentioned that you're not really happy with him. Might I ask why?"

"He's making me retake the ACT exam."

"Ah."

"I mean I got a good score."

"Just not good enough right?" Cordelia said with understanding.

"Exactly."

"You know, you'll be mad at him but when you're in college you'll laugh about it."

"Are you laughing about it?"

"Yeah, but he'll be off your back in a little while."

Maddie was now curious, "And why is that?"

"Because Halloween is coming up," there was a glint in Cordelia's eyes suddenly, "and when he see's my costume, which I know he eventually will, he's gonna be too busy yelling at me to worry about you, that much."

"And what my dear sister, are you planning on going as?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "But we're having a huge party and I wanna go as something fun. Some of my friends and I are going to check out a costume store this weekend."

"And Nathan? What does he have to say?"

"Nathan will be speechless when he finally see's me." Maddie laughed, "Now, tell me why do you have spray paint bottles?" She asked, nodding towards the bottles standing tall.

"Well you see, I got this idea to change up my costume a bit."

* * *

"Yeah?" Maddie spoke picking up her phone. She quickly put it on speaker before finishing up her makeup.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting on mascara, why?"

"Well," began Damon, "Bonnie and Elena went off in search for Abby."

"Abby?"

"Bonnie's mom."

Maddie almost dropped the bottle of mascara that was in her hand, she made sure to tighten her grip. It was awhile before she actually said anything, "You're kidding," she was finally able to say.

"Nope."

"What made Bonnie want to find her?"

"Something to do with Klaus and the coffins."

"Right." She didn't really know what to say. It wasn't like she and Bonnie were close, they barely even acknowledged one another. "So, not that I don't love your phone calls but what do you want?"

"I wanna know what you're doing tonight."

"I'm going to a Halloween party with Caroline." She spoke as Lucy trotted into her bedroom. She smiled at the puppy.

"And you're dressing as … " Damon spoke, taking her attention away from Lucy.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot."

"Right, so I guess there is no possibility of you going out with me tonight."

"No, but maybe Stefan is free. Some brotherly bonding might do you well."

"You're kidding me right?"

Maddie couldn't help but start chuckling, "Yes Damon I am kidding. As sad as it is to admit I think your brotherhood is over, at least while Klaus is still a problem."

"Oh, so you admit he's a problem?"

"For you and Stefan."

"Oh he's a problem for you too, especially since he's holding your boo thang." she rolled her eyes, "oops, I mean, since he's holding his brother Elijah captive. Who also happens to be your boo thang."

She fought it but in the end she couldn't help laugh, "Please don't ever call Elijah that again."

"Why, you didn't like it?"

"Nah."

"Right, he's all proper so you need something more sophisticated. Your sweetheart will do."

"Goodbye Damon."

"Have fun tonight."

She smiled, "Thanks." Giving herself a once over, she smiled, satisfied with what she saw. She was still in a bathrobe from her shower. Her parents were out, at a couples Halloween party that was being hosted by one of her moms co-workers. She was glad considering now she didn't have to worry about running into her dad on the way out. Besides she could always go in the house through the backdoor. She doubted that would actually happen though. Coming to a stand, Maddie walked over to her bed where her costume was spread out, her high heels were to the side. While she had planned on going as an angel she had decided to change it up a bit. Instead of going all white she had decided to change it and go black. She wasn't really sure why she did it, nonetheless she loved the end result. It gave her a good girl gone bad vibe. She slipped into her skirt first, it cut off before her knees. It was short, but not too short. It was just something her dad wouldn't approve of. Her top was black. It was also sleeves, had a scoop neck and lace. It was also something she found in Cordelia's room, but her sister didn't need to know that … at least not right now.

Taking a look at herself in the mirror, she smiled. She had to admit, she looked good. All that was left were the angel wings. She wasn't going to actually put them on yet, not until she got there since she knew that they'd be uncomfortable to drive in. Looking at her cell phone, she saw that it was only seven, she had some time before she had to go get Caroline. Sitting down at her laptop, she could see her sister was online for video chat so she called her. Talking to Cordelia was always a good pass time.

The first thing she said when she accepted Maddie's video chat call was, "SLAY SISTER!"

Maddie chuckled as she stood up, so her sister could see the whole outfit. "Is it too much?"

"NO!" Snapped Cordelia, she could tell Maddie was self conscious and she had no reason to be. She looked amazing. "And don't you dare think about changing, you look amazing." She smiled shyly which her sister most definitely took note of, "Don't get all shy now, SLAY!"

"I don't usually go this," she was searching for the right word, "risque."

"Which is why it's so perfect. Where is mom? She'd love this oh my god! I have to see her face, call her up!"

"Mom's not here?"

"You're going to leave the house like that with just dad home?"

"Absolutely not!" Maddie couldn't imagine. "They're at a couples costume party."

"What did they go as?"

"Mom went as a police officer and dad went as a doughnut."

Cordelia stared at her sister, a blank face. As what Maddie said processed, Cordelia busted out laughing. She even started crying. "Are you kidding?! You're kidding! Maddie! Oh my god, you have to send me pictures!" Maddie smirked, reaching for her phone and sent her sister a photo. The minute Cordelia looked at it she went back to laughing. "This is priceless. I don't know why mom, who happens to the Facebook queen didn't post it yet."

"Probably for suspense."

"Those damn parents," she chuckled. "Where is Lucy?"

"I think she went back into your room." Lucy was accustomed to going anywhere in the house. Sometimes she slept in Maddie's room at the foot of her bed, sometimes she slept in Cordelia's. Maddie had even caught her coming out of their parents room early in the morning but she didn't say anything. She knew that they had grown to love Lucy as much as Cordelia and Maddie.

"How is she?"

"She's good. I'm sure she misses you."

Cordelia grinned, "I mean how can you not miss me when I'm gone? I'm fabulous."

"Okay," Maddie rolled her eyes but couldn't help smile.

"So, what time are you leaving?"

"When Caroline and I talked about it yesterday she told me to be at her house around 8ish."

"Perfect, plenty of time to curl your hair."

"Why should I curl it?"

"Because I said so." Maddie rolled her eyes, she was about to argue when her door bell sounded, causing her to frown. Cordelia asked, "Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Were you expecting someone?"

"No."

"Maybe it's Damon."

Maddie almost laughed as she got up, "Damon doesn't ring doorbells. He just walks in or comes through my window."

"You should vervain it."

That caused her to actually laugh, "I'll be back."

"Take your phone! If you aren't back in three minutes, I'm calling Damon to find you."

"Thanks for being concerned," she replied to her sister, leaving her bedroom and heading downstairs. She looked through the peephole and after seeing who it was, she opened the door. "Hey Katie?" Maddie frowned, but couldn't help smile at seeing her friend. "What're you doing here? I thought you were going to Care's and then I would get you guys from her house." Katie all of a sudden looked off guard, "What's wrong?"

"I'm guessing you haven't talked to Caroline yet."

"No?" It didn't take her long to figure it out. "She's not coming, is she?" As she asked Lucy came trotting in.

"Nope." Katie responded before bending down to pet Lucy, "Hi Luce."

"Great," she stepped to the side, "come on in."

As Katie walked in, she could see her mom backing out of the driveway. She waved to her before closing the door. Katie followed her upstairs into her room. "You look hot Mad! She chuckled, responding thanks as they walked into her bedroom. She left the door open for Lucy but she didn't come.

From the computer, Cordelia's face could be seen, "So who was-," she cut herself off mid sentence. "Hey Katie!"

"Hi!" Katie waved to Cordelia.

"I thought you were going to be at Caroline's or something."

"I was, but when I texted her earlier she told me something came up and she wasn't going. She was supposed to text you the change of plans."

"Well she didn't," it was obvious that Maddie was aggravated.

"And this is why I don't like Caroline," commented Cordelia.

"You do like her." Maddie responded.

"Every once in awhile, she has to get her shit together." Cordelia turned to look back at Katie, "And where's your costume?"

"In my bag." She held it up.

"Lemme see!"

With a smile, Katie shook her head. "You gotta wait. You'll love it though."

"Kkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Ccccccccccooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrddddddddddeeeeeeeellllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa," Katie whined back.

"Ugh fine, but you have to do something for making me wait."

"And what's that?"

"Convince Maddie to curl her hair."

"THAT WOULD LOOK SO GOOD!"

Maddie rolled her eyes, "I'm not in the mood to argue so fine." She went and got her curling iron, plugging it in and sitting down. Katie put her stuff down and the three girls just chatted. The minute it was ready, Katie began to curl Maddie's hair.

"Make it hot Katie!" Cordelia called.

"Cordelia shut up!"

"Don't talk Maddie, just enjoy being pampered while we handle everything."

"See what I deal with," she muttered to Katie. For the most part she let Katie and Cordelia chat while her hair was getting curled, she would speak every once in awhile, adding something, but she just listened for the most part. Once Katie was done, she smirked, taking her bag to the bathroom, changing.

"What do you think she's going as?" Cordelia wondered, causing Maddie to shrug.

"No clue."

"Well I love Katie, but you'll still be the hottest person in the room."

Maddie chuckled, "Thanks."

It was quiet for a moment before Cordelia asked, "You gonna text her?"

"Who?"

"Caroline."

Maddie just shrugged, "I don't know about that."

"If I were you I wouldn't text her, I would go to her house and tell her how I feel about her and then leave."

"Of course you would."

"Well I am more direct then you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nah."

"Admit it Maddie."

Maddie rolled her eyes and tried not to smirk, "Maybe sometimes."

"All the time."

"I don't think-," Cordelia's glare cut her off. She began laughing hysterically. "Fine, all the time."

"Was that so hard?"

"No, I just like watching you get annoyed."

"Funny. So, what are you doing after the party?"

"Sleeping."

"Is Katie sleeping over?"

"No idea, she can if she wants to."

"That would be good for you, no supernatural for one night is a nice change."

"Well I don't think dad would really appreciate Damon sleeping over."

"I don't think dad appreciates Damon being in the house."

She knew her sister was right about that, "He'll get over it."

Cordelia shrugged, "That's debatable. So, tell me, what's the chance of you coming to Stanford so we can play lax together again?" Maddie couldn't help but grin at her sister. "We were a great duo."

"We were pretty great, weren't me?" She wondered raising an eyebrow.

"The best."

Both Maddie and Cordelia's heads snapped towards the door when they heard it open up. Their mouths turned into an O shape.

"Holy shit," Maddie breathed.

"Katie! I knew you had it in you, rock that costume!"

"Harley Quinn, nice to meet cha!" Katie grinned, making Maddie laugh but also slightly giving her the chills. This was definitely going to be best dressed tonight.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Maddie and Katie got there. People were everywhere. In the front yard, in the house and even all around the backyard. Maddie heard the music as soon as she pulled into the neighborhood. She was honestly shocked that no one had called the cops yet. Then again, they might have warned the neighbors, not like that always solved problems anyways. Cops could still be called.

"This party is crazy," Katie spoke as they got out of the car.

"It sure is," Maddie breathed. She opened up her backdoor, getting out her angel wings, or devil wings. However, you wanted to look at it they were wings. She also had a halo that she had forgot she bought to go with it. She was going to leave it but Katie had seen it on her bed and Cordelia insisted she put that on as well.

"Hot hot hot."

"Don't talk about yourself Katie," she grinned towards her friend.

"Harley Quinn came to play," Katie spoke making a face, "but so did her sexy devil friend."

"I love you."

"I know!" Maddie made sure her wings were settled on correctly and then they made their way inside together.

As she suspected the party was in full swing. There were people scattered all over the place, standing in the hallways, on the stairs, sitting on various items. Not to mention the inside of the house was decorated from top to bottom.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

Maddie smirked at, Amanda Crane, another senior who she was associated with through field hockey. "Thanks Mandy. You're a bad ass black widow."

"I try."

"And succeed."

After awhile of following Katie, Maddie asked, "Where are we going?"

"Kitchen."

"Why?"

"That's where the team is."

"Team?"

"Our lax team of course."

"How do you know?" Maddie asked. Sure enough, as Katie said the whole team was in the kitchen laughing at something. Some of them had drinks in their hands, others were eating from bowls of chips.

"We were all texting in the group chat while you were driving," Katie murmured before she went onto yelling, "THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED," making their entrance known.

"Aye!" Courtney yelled, Maddie could tell that she had already had one too many. She reminded her of Cordelia in a way.

"Hi guys!" Janelle waved.

Their team, which had been seventeen was now down to twelve, considering five girls had graduated. They know people would get bumped up so there would be a new dynamic. Nonetheless, they had always been and would continue to be a strong team.

"So are you the devil to my angel?" Asked Kristen, who was dressed in an all white angel costume.

"You know it."

"That's gonna be my insta caption later."

"Maddie you better put a selfie on insta tonight," called Amy. "You look hot!"

"Maddie always slaying!" Hanna grinned.

"You guys are making me blush."

"Ooohh, the devil has feelings."

"Hold on," cut in Janelle. "I could have sworn I heard Caroline saying that you were an angel."

Maddie shrugged, "Well, I spray painted the wings black."

"Risque."

"Just for you babe."

The room filled with laughter as the girls began discussing various things, ranging from school, parties, dating life and sports, mainly lacrosse, nonetheless others were mentioned. Some of them had drinks, actually a majority of them drank, Maddie, knowing she had to drive home and might drive someone else home stuck with water. By the time ten had hit, not only was Maddie beginning to yawn but her eyes were slightly hurting from all of the cameras that had been flashed, and the pictures she had been involved with. She had already posted on her Instagram earlier, a picture of her and the whole team with a pumpkin caption. Nonetheless, she stayed longer wanting to enjoy herself which she did. When eleven thirty hit she was ready to go. Her phone had already died but she had made sure to inform her parents that she would be home late, as would they. Her mom had responded to text her if she planned to stay out past one. When eleven forty two hit she was ready to go. She had been in the kitchen for a good part of the night, but she had been outside in the halls, living room and other places of the house as well, talking to various people.

"Alright," she announced, "I think I'm going to head out."

"Don't be such a party pooper!" Whined Katie.

"Okay Katy Kat, I think that you've had one too many. I mean way too many when I say that." She grinned at her friend.

"I'm fine," Katie swayed as she spoke.

"The fact that you can't stand straight is a lie."

"Alright, maybe I'm a little tipsy."

"Don't worry about her," Amy said. "I got her."

"You sure?"

She nodded, "If anyone needs a ride call me. I'm sure it would be a nice change in this town if everyone got home safely for a night."

"I think that would be a shocker."

"Exactly, nice change." She went and hugged Amy before hugging everyone else. She had asked Katie again if she wanted her to come back and get her or if she wanted to leave, but Katie had insisted on staying. So with that Maddie left. Because the party had been a huge turn out, she parked down the street from the house. As she walked, she began taking short steps. Her shoes were killing her feet. She knew it was the heel but like Cordelia had told her, 'it makes the outfit.' The wings weren't as bad, but they were beginning to feel heavy on her back. The minute she got to her car, she opened up the back doors, preparing to take off the wings. She had moved her hair to the side for a second before her body tensed and she immediately stopped. She had that feeling. That feeling that someone was behind her, watching her. She could feel her bones tensing up. Slowly, she turned around, not knowing what to expect, especially since her phone was dead and in this town things happened at the flip of a switch.

As she turned, the first thing she took in was height. Then she noticed the suite. And then the hair. She felt her jaw grinning before she could stop herself, not that she wanted to. She breathed out his name quietly, like when you don't believe something but you still force yourself to say it, "Elijah."

"Maddison," Elijah stood tall, "did you miss me?"

"I mean it's only been what," she shrugged, "five months? Give or take a few days." Her heart was pounding out of her chest.

"And tell me, how have those days been?"

She took a small step forward, "They've been long. Bearable, sometimes painful."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." She slowly began to bounce lightly on her feet.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

With a wide grin she took off in a run, straight into the arms of Elijah. He caught her the moment she jumped into his arms. Inhaling she took in his scent. His strong masculine scent. As he lifted her feet off of the floor, she wrapped her arms even tighter around him, holding him to her. She wanted to cry of happiness. "This is real right?" She whispered, "You're real? You're here." She moved so that she was still in his arms, but now she could see him.

"On the contrary I'm very real."

She smiled, feeling a tear in her eye well up. She had missed him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

With that she moved in, slowly at first. They held eye contact just looking at one another, not doing anything. As a few more seconds went by she moved in even closer so that there noses brushed before she sealed the deal pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back and they had a nice gentle kiss, before her right hand wound up in his hair and she pulled him closer, wanting access to him. Brushing her tongue along his bottom lip was her way of asking for entrance, which he denied her. She frowned, opening up her eyes which she had closed moving away. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I prefer to be behind closed doors while you try to, how do you say, makeout with me."

She smirked, "Of course, how could I forget." She pulled away from him. "Your place?" He smirked back, following her to her car and getting in the passenger seat. She took off her wings putting them into the backseat and she debated taking off her shoes and slipping into her slippers but she ruled against it. She didn't want to waste any time. The ride to Elijah's was a quiet one. Maddie didn't feel awkward, she was just anticipating. She had missed him. She was excited to be around him. Her heart was just pounding. Puling into a spot at Elijah's, she turned off the car, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth slowly before looking at Elijah. He was looking back at her. She smiled, causing him to smile back before he was out in a flash and her door was opening. She then grinned, taking her keys and phone, and getting out of the car.

Elijah, standing tall looked at Maddie, before extending his hand out to her. She grasped it, still smiling before she let him lead her inside. Glancing around, she noted things looked the same. He led her to the couch in the living room. She smiled, thinking of the kisses that had been shared on that couch.

Taking a seat, she sat down next to him, placing her keys and phone on the in table. She found herself looking everywhere but him, suddenly nervous to be in his company. Elijah, noticing moved her face to look at him.

"How are you back?"

"Damon."

"Damon?" That was hard to believe, nonetheless she was thankful.

"Yes Damon."

"Did you see him?"

"No, he undaggered me and was gone when I woke up."

"Does Klaus know?"

"Well, after ripping out his hybrids heart he does."

"I'm sure that pissed him off."

"He was too in shock."

She grinned at him, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, I just, I can't believe that your back." He only smirked at her. "Damon really undaggered you?"

"Yes."

"I have to remind myself to thank him."

"I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow."

"It can," she moved in a tad closer. Elijah of course noticed. "Right now, all I want to do is be in your company." She went for the kill then, kissing his lips softly at first before pulling away, "I missed being able to do that." She told him honestly before moving back in. Knowing how it felt to be without him, she planned on keeping him close. "Sorry," she whispered lightly.

"For what?"

"Being pushy, I'm just so glad that you're back."

"Trust me," he brushed a small strand of hair from his face, "I don't mind."

"We should probably be catching up," she noticed a slight twinkle in his eyes. She took that as "we can do that later." "But we have time for that later," and she went in again, planting a kiss on his lips. Stronger this time. Elijah kissed her back with the same enthusiasm, his hand cupping the side of her face. Anxiously, wanting to be as close to him as possible, she moved so that he had to move back and she was laying on top of him. She began to get rougher, feeling hungry for him. It had been a long time since they shared a kiss and now that he was back, she had no intention on letting him go.

Moving her face slightly to the side, she stopped their passionate kiss and laughed as her halo came down, hitting Elijah's forehead. "Sorry, it's my halo."

"Interesting, may I ask why you're all dressed up?"

"Halloween party."

"Right."

"Might I ask what you're supposed to be?"

She chuckled, "Let's just call it angel gone bad."

"Interesting?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "How's that interesting?"

"I'd love to tell you, but it's late and you should be going home."

Her heart raced, "I don't want to go home."

"I'll be here tomorrow."

 _I doubt it,_ Maddie thought. _Klaus will probably come and dagger him the minute you leave._ "I don't trust your brother not to dagger you again."

"Oh, he won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me."

* * *

Getting into her bed, Maddie was ready to go to sleep. Her eyes were drooping before she remembered something. Opening her text messages she scrolled down to Damon.

 **Maddie- Thank you.**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading this story! It means a lot to me! :)**

 **In this chapter ... Maddie and Caroline go Halloween shopping. Caroline bails without telling Maddie. Maddie get's an unexpected, but good surprise visit.**

 **Next chapter ... Dinner for five.**


	30. Chapter 29: Dinner for Five

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Reviews for Chapter 28**

 **HarryPotterGeek7-31- So glad you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think of this one, thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **NicoleR85- Thanks so much for your reviewing, I hope you love this chapter! :)**

 **Artemis1922- So glad that you're enjoying the story! I made it so that her dad is adopted by Sheila so he isn't really a Bennett because I didn't want her to be a witch but I wanted her and Bonnie to be "cousins." I hope that you enjoy this chapter, please review again! :)**

 **BeccaSco- Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Caladhiel999- Thanks for always reviewing! Yes, Elijah is back and hopefully isn't going anywhere, enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **kineret- Thank you so much for always reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Let know what you think! :)**

 **AlexandriaTheGreat09- So glad you enjoyed chapter 28, hope you love this one! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

 **Atlafan1286- Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy some more Elijah in this chapter! :)**

 **galwidanatiud- Elijah is back! Thanks so much for your review, hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **MarshWolffe- So glad you're enjoying the story and I'm glad you're happy Elijah's back! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy to be writing Elijah in the story again! :)**

 **The PhantomismyLove- Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Arkytior's Song- Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 29 ~ Dinner for Five**

 **I DO NOT OWN** **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Maddie woke up with a frown on her face. She felt something bouncing by her feet. Sitting up slightly she couldn't help but crack a smile. Lucy. She was turning in circles near the edge of the bed, slightly jumping on Maddie's feet as she went. "You're so cute." Lucy, who looked to be asleep, didn't even move. She moved slightly, stretching her arms and yawning. Looking at her phone which was perched on her in table she made a grab for it. From the way the light was going off, she could see that she had a text message waiting.

 **Damon- ;)**

 **Cordelia- How was the Halloween party?**

 **Maddie- Fun.**

 **Cordelia- Just fun?**

 **Maddie- Wild?**

 **Cordelia- Maddie Bennett had a wild night? Give me details!**

 **Maddie- Well, I went to this party, dressed as an angel gone bad you can say (I still don't know how to describe it). Hung out with good people. A lot of alcohol was served, but I'm such a good girl that I didn't have any, and then spent some of my night with a certain someone before I came home.**

 **Cordelia- That is not wild, first of all. Second of all, what kind of alcohol? Third, I remember you being so hung over after my birthday party and fourth, who?**

 **Maddie- We have different definitions of wild obviously.**

 **Cordelia- No, obviously you have the wrong definition of wild. Don't avoid my other questions.**

 **Maddie- Not avoiding, just taking my time.**

 **Maddie- And the usual beer, tequila, vodka, whiskey, the stuff you take from your parents. And your birthday was different, I was home!**

 **Cordelia- Yeah yeah yeah. Who were you hanging out with, Damon?**

 **Maddie- No.**

 **Cordelia- Matt?**

 **Maddie- Why would I say certain if it were Damon or Matt?!**

Not even a minute after that message sent Cordelia was calling. Maddie answered on the second ring. "Good morning sunshine."

"Morning, now stop playing games and the tell me whose back!" Cordelia demanded.

"You're bossy in the morning."

"TELL ME!"

"Well we happens to be Klaus' brother and-," she wasn't able to finish that sentence before Cordelia was shrieking. She had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Elijah's back?"

"Sure is."

"How did that happen?"

"Believe it or not," Maddie spoke readjusting herself, "Damon undaggered him."

"And what does Damon want in return?" Maddie didn't say anything. "Oh, c'mon Maddie, Damon obviously did it for a reason. Elijah probably has something he needs or he can do something he wants."

"Your sister is very perceptive." Maddie jumped at the sound of Elijah's voice. She looked over to where he stood in front of her door.

She tried to keep the smile on her face at bay. Seeing him again was nice. She didn't even bother listening to whatever Cordelia was saying. After a few minutes of just smirking at him and listening to her sister going off about Damon she spoke, "Cord, I'm gonna call you back later."

"You haven't said anything for five minutes, what's wrong with you?"

"It hasn't been five minutes."

"Just about. We were having a good conversation and then you just stopped responding to what I was saying. Is someone there?" She kept quiet. "Wait, is he there?" Cordelia laughed. "He is, isn't he? He can hear me too, can't he? Oh my god Maddie, this is hilarious."

"I can't stand you."

"Don't hang up on me!"

"Goodbye Cordelia."

"Maddison Lynn Bennett, I'm still talking to you."

"Gotta go." With that, she hung up, before getting out of her bed. Lucy was now wide awake and had jumped off of her bed, running straight for Elijah's bed. "LUCY!" Maddie yelled, running up to Elijah before bending down and trying to stop Lucy from sniffing Elijah's pant leg. She picked up Lucy in her arms, "This is Lucy."

"I see."

"She's Cordelia's."

"When did you get her?"

"My parents got her before," she paused, "before you were daggered."

"I see."

She looked around, feeling the air between them become awkward. She didn't know what to say now. Mentally, she was screaming at herself for bringing up Elijah's time with a stake in his heart. She was sure if she didn't like the subject, he loathed it. "Sorry."

"It's going to come up."

Her lips turned up a bit, she smiled at Lucy putting her back on the ground. Lucy sniffed Elijah some more causing Maddie to sigh, but she eventually stopped before padding out of Maddie's room. "I guess she likes you since she's leaving you alone with me."

"Is that so?" Elijah raised an eyebrow before moving closer to Maddie. Before she could say anything he leaned down catching her lips in a kiss. Moving forward and grabbing his shoulders, Maddie shut her eyes and leaned up slightly, kissing him back. At first it began slowly, their lips just touching and soft kisses being exchanged. It was nice, just the feel of Elijah's soft lips against hers, but moving a tad closer to him she began to want more. It was like the hunger that had been submerged inside of her was ready to come out. Not really caring she slipped her tongue out and ran it against his bottom lip. Not one to deny her, Elijah opened up, pulling Maddie against him so that her feet came off of the ground a tad and she let her tongue entwine with his. Their kiss was slow and passionate. The both of them yearned for one another at that moment. Pulling away for a breath of air Maddie let her nose rest against his before she pecked his legs again and opened her eyes.

"I like being able to do that again," Maddie smiled. She was still in his grasp, her feet not touching the floor. "So, was my sister right?" she wondered. "About Damon?"

"Your sister is perceptive."

"You said that before and you aren't answering my question."

"Damon had his own reasons for wanting me back."

"And those reasons were?"

Elijah only smirked, "That's between Damon and I. The less you know the better."

"I don't really like the sound of that."

Elijah continued smirking at her, he opened his mouth to say something before stopping, "Your parents are home."

"So I guess that means you're leaving."

"Correct."

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon." With that he placed a kiss on her head before he was gone.

* * *

"Yeah?" Maddie spoke answering her phone. She had been in the middle of a good episode of Pretty Little Liars. She was thankful to Netflix for always coming in hand as a good distraction. She had a bowl full of popcorn next to her.

"Get dressed."

"Huh?" She had been in the middle of watching Mona, sneaky little thing she was.

"What am I parrot? I said get dressed."

"But I'm watching Pretty Little Liars."

"Too bad, we have a dinner to go to."

"Dinner?" She exclaimed, her mouth full of popcorn.

"Didn't Janette teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

Maddie sighed, chewing and swallowing. "What dinner Damon?"

"We're having dinner at Klaus' mansion tonight."

"Who is we?"

"Oh just Stefan, Klaus, Elijah and my sexy self," she knew he was making googly eyes as he talked about himself, "and you."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I need you to be there."

"But why?"

"Because you're little boyfriend and I have a plan set in motion and I need you to be there to make sure Klaus doesn't get suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?" Maddie wondered. She was going to inform him that Klaus was always suspicious, but she left it alone.

"Be ready by six thirty. I'll drive." He hung up on her after that.

Maddie just stared blankly at her popcorn before looking back at the screen, "Aria you always slaying," she thought aloud looking at Lucy Hale who played Aria Montgomery. Her outfits were always on point, at least to Maddie.

"Who are you talking to?" Janette wondered coming into the living room. Maddie had resided in there, deciding to watch TV. Her dad was outside with Lucy working on the yard and her mom had been doing, well she wasn't sure what she was doing.

"I was talking to Damon and then I was telling Aria," she gestured to the TV, "that her outfits are always on point."

"What did Damon want?"

"To go out tonight."

"Fun fun fun."

"I'm in the middle of a Pretty Little Liars binge though."

"Maddie you barley go out."

She frowned, "I went out last night, remember Halloween."

"Yeah, but you don't really go out. Your sister went out all the time, you're always home or with Damon."

Maddie shrugged, not really seeing her mom's point. "So you want me to go out and get into trouble."

"No smart ass! I'm just saying it's your senior year, live a little."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"So, I want to ask you something."

"Okay," she didn't look away from the TV screen.

"Are you and Damon together?"

Maddie felt her cheeks heat up as she tried not to laugh, however the moment she looked her mom in the eyes she began cracking up. "Like dating?" Her mom nodded, causing her to laugh louder.

"Bye mom!"

"What do you mean bye?"

"Conversation over."

"No it isn't," Janette got up, following Maddie into the kitchen. "Maddie! Maddison!"

Maddie glanced up from the bowl of popcorn that was practically finished. She ate a couple more pieces, but moving the bowl to the sink, ignoring her mom's persistence. "Mom!" She finally snapped, turning her head over her shoulder to look at her mom, "I am in no way, shape or form romantically interested in Damon Salvatore."

"But is there someone?" Maddie didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to lie to her mom, but she didn't want to tell her about Elijah either. That just wasn't a good idea. Not right now. "I'll take your silence as a yes." Maddie continued to keep her mouth shut. She really had no idea what to say. "Oh c'mon Maddie, tell me. It's just us."

Janette walked over so she was standing by Maddie as she washed the popcorn bowl. At first, Maddie ignored her mom, but after it was apparent to her that her mom wasn't going anywhere she sighed, meeting her eyes. "It's complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"Mom, I don't really want to talk about this."

"Does your sister know?" More silence. "I'll take that as a yes. If you can tell her you can tell me."

"Talking to Cordelia is way different then talking to you."

"And why's that?"

"Because there's a line in the sand mom. That's my sister, someone I'm supposed to go to for boy advice and yeah I can go to you too but that's weird."

"I see your point," Janette still wasn't going to let it go though and Maddie could tell. "But there is obviously someone. Is he your boyfriend?"

Maddie didn't know how to answer that. In all actuality she felt like she and Elijah were weird. Whether they were in front of people or alone, they were weird. But they did have feelings for one another. They just had to come to terms with each other. "Sort of."

"Sort of? You don't know if you have a boyfriend or not?"

"It's really complicated mom!"

"Are you having sex?"

Maddie's head snapped straight, "No, god no!"

Janette nodded, "Don't be embarrassed. Cordelia went through this too."

"Well Cordelia had relationships."

"You've had a few."

Maddie could only think about two other guys she had relationships with besides Elijah. There was Cody Pittman. They had dated when Maddie was a Freshman in High School and he was a junior. Their relationship had lasted from December to May. She had even snagged a free ride to Cody's junior prom which also happened to be Cordelia's. Needless to say, Janette was driven crazy that year with getting a dress for both of her daughters, even though Maddie hadn't been the one stressing her out. The second serious relationship she had started August before going into her sophomore year. It had been with Gregory Tate, who was a senior at the time. He was also a star Lacrosse player, who was now playing at Brown University. They had been together for about seven months before ending peacefully, residing with the fact that being just friends was the best way to go.

"I've had two serious relationships, that both lasted about six months."

"That's pretty good for high school," Janette said honestly.

"I guess," Maddie shrugged. "Right now, I'm focused on getting into college and passing A.P. Calc."

Janette chuckled, "Fine, I'll let it go for now. No need to start talking about colleges and classes, but we will continue this discussion at some time."

"Right," Maddie put the washed bowl into the dishwasher. "I'm going to go watch the rest of my show."

"What time are you going out with Damon?"

"Six thirty."

"It's five thirty two."

"Wonderful," Maddie groaned. She turned off the TV in the living room before going upstairs to her room. Since Elijah had stopped by when she first woke up, she hadn't done anything the beginning of her morning and after he left she just relaxed with her parents. Once she was upstairs she went to shower in her bathroom before heading back into her room. Looking through her drawers she didn't see anything she wanted, so she ran across to the hall to her sisters room where she found a denim off the shoulder dress and beige heels to go with it. Going back to her room, she applied some light makeup and combed through her hair, opting to leave it out. She did end up moving it to the left side of her shoulder though.

As he said, Damon pulled up at six thirty. Maddie had been running down the stairs when her mom called for her. She yelled a goodbye to her mom before leaving and getting in the car.

"Don't you look stunning."

"Why am I here Damon?"

"Why not?" He shrugged, "I mean you keep us all civil."

She rolled her eyes, "What are you planning on doing?"

"Why do you have to assume that I'm planning something?"

"Because everyone knows you Damon," Stefan spoke from the backseat. This was the first time Maddie noticed him. "And everyone knows that you're always up to something."

"Whatever Stefan."

"Seriously, what's going on?" Maddie looked between the brothers. "I'm not going to stop asking, so you might as well give me an answer."

"The less you know the better."

"How can you say that, yet you demand I come to this damn dinner."

"Just trust me. You'll catch on."

"I hate you."

"If you really hated me you wouldn't have gotten in this car." He had her there.

* * *

The door to Klaus' mansion was opened by Elijah, "Niklaus our guests have arrived." He stepped to the side, allowing the three to walk in.

Maddie frowned, she felt out of place in denim. She wished she would have taken the black dress that was hanging up in Cordelia's closet instead.

"Damon, Stefan, Elijah tells me you seek an audience. Very bold, let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized-," before he could finish he smirked. "Maddison, what are you doing here?"

"I have no idea."

"She keeps me in check," Damon spoke out. Maddie glared at him, that was a lie and judging by the way everyone looked they all knew it was a lie. A bad one.

"Nonetheless," Klaus spoke regaining everyone's attention, "shall we discuss."

"It's better to indulge him," commented Elijah walking past the Salvatore brothers before stopping short. He held his hand out for Maddie who felt her face heat up. Nonetheless she took it and let him escort her to a seat.

They all took a step forward, but it was Stefan who spoke up, "I didn't ugh come here to eat Klaus. In fact I didn't want to come here at all, but I was told I had to cause you would hear us out."

"Well we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides, the choice is yours." Klaus spoke sitting down.

Damon gave Stefan a warning glance, which Maddie saw as, _take a fucking seat_ , which they both did. Maddie didn't really say much as Damon and Stefan sat down, she just observed. Klaus had women there to serve them dinner. They brought out plates full of food before bringing out wine. Maddie was given a soda.

"Thank you love," Damon spoke eyes trailing behind one of the girls asses after she poured him wine.

"Lost your appetite?" Klaus asked Stefan who had barely touched his place.

Damon interjected, "Eat, I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Stefan put on a fake sort of smile and sat up slightly, grabbing his utensils.

"That's the spirit," Klaus went on giving a full smirk. "Isn't this nice? The five of us dining in together just a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?"

Maddie, wondered the same as Klaus, what exactly did Damon have in mind when he pulled the dagger out of Elijah? She was pretty sure it wasn't for the five of them to come together and have dinner.

"Well I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more the merrier." She didn't like the wink Damon gave Elijah. It made her uneasy. Elijah, always unreadable kept the same face he had since the dinner started.

"Well Elijah and I have had our fair share of quarrels over the centuries," Klaus spoke glancing towards his brother, "but we always make it through."

Not missing a chance to take a jab at Klaus, Stefan said, "Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she by the way? The last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Damon gave Stefan a murderous side glance.

Klaus didn't seem bothered at all though, "If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah."

Elijah now had his chin perched on his hand, he glanced at Klaus before he went back to look between Damon and Stefan. Maddie did see him glance her way though. She bit the inside of her lip, trying to hide her smile. This was the first time that Maddie fully turned her head to look at him, before she had just taken quick glances before looking away.

"Hey Stef," Damon cut in, "remember when you killed dad?" He gave Stefan a side glance, "Might want to dial down the judgment 'til dessert."

"We're here to make a deal, Damon doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses."

Maddie chuckled slightly, causing everyone to look her way. She shrugged slightly not caring.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us, pace yourself." Maddie sent a glare Damon's way, he shrugged at her, "What?" There was absolutely no way she was going to be there all night. Not only did she have a long weekend with Halloween and Elijah's return, but she had school the next day and she was almost positive she had a homework assignment due that she hadn't even touched yet.

"What do you mean what? I have school tomorrow!"

"Oh relax, from what I hear you're never on time anyways."

Had she been sitting closer to him, she would've kicked him. "I see you've been talking to Ric."

"I have and you should be ashamed of yourself, coming into class when there's five minutes left."

"If she's really lacking, I'm sure my brother over here could give her tons of history lessons," Klaus added. Maddie was tempted to flip him off.

"I'm sure he could, but why do that when Ric gets paid to teach, of course when he isn't out killing or hunting vampires."

Damon shot her a look, "You being a little late to class won't be the end of the world."

"You're right, because you're taking me home by a decent time so I won't have to worry about being late."

"Maddison is quite right Damon, she has a class rank to uphold," Klaus commented. "Very impressive grades you have. The rate you're going, you'll be at the top of your class."

"She already is." Damon could never miss a chance to tell how smart Maddie was.

"Actually, she isn't. She's number four in her class."

Maddie frowned, "And you know that how?" Before he could actually tell her, she spoke again, "Oh right, I forgot you possessed Ric's body for a little bit. I see you used your time wisely spying on me."

"It wasn't spying?"

"So what do you call it? Checking in?"

"Don't sound so mad love."

She went to respond but she could hear her phone buzzing. She looked down at her lap to check it. She could hear light chatter continue between Damon and Klaus.

 **Cordelia- Biatch.**

 **Maddie- What?**

 **Cordelia- Thanks for never calling or texting me back.**

 **Maddie- Got busy.**

 **Cordelia- You should never be too busy for me.**

 **Maddie- I promise to do better.**

 **Cordelia- That's what I like to hear.**

 **Cordelia- So I'm bored, enlighten me on what's going on.**

 **Maddie- Currently having dinner with Elijah, Klaus, Damon and Stefan.**

 **Cordelia- DETAILS, DETAILS!**

"Maddison love, you're being quite rude." Maddie looked up from her phone at Klaus.

"What?"

"I said-,"

Maddie cut him off, "I heard what you said. Were you discussing something of actual importance or just bullshitting as usual?" She gave him a smile.

Klaus chuckled looking towards Elijah, "This one's got a mouth on her. How do you plan to control her brother?"

"The same way you'd like to control Caroline, oh wait, it's not happening." Maddie said, giving Klaus an even bigger smile. His shock was quickly concealed, but that was all it took to prove to her that he was in fact interested in Caroline Forbes.

"I don't know Elijah, I think this one's gonna give you a run for your money."

"I'm not a dog!" She snapped, "And stop talking about me as if I'm not here."

Damon threw her a look of happiness.

"Niklaus," Elijah finally said, sitting back slightly, "leave her alone." Maddie's phone buzzed again.

 **Cordelia- YOU DON'T JUST TELL ME YOU'RE HAVING DINNER WITH ELIJAH, KLAUS AND STEFAN AND NOT GIVE ME DETAILS!**

 **Cordelia- MADDIE!**

 **Cordelia- Maddison Lynn Bennett!**

Maddie had went to respond to Cordelia and Klaus, being his annoying self went and grabbed Maddie's phone from her, but not before she accidentally hit the call button.

"What are you doing?!" She stood slightly, trying to make a grab for her phone that he refused to give to her.

"Hello?" Cordelia's voice could be heard through the phone. "Maddie?"

"Cordelia is it," Klaus spoke, putting the phone to his ear. Maddie's mouth dropped open, _what the fuck was he doing?_ "Your sister is quite busy right now. I'm sure she can give you the details that you're looking for later."

"Who is this?" Cordelia asked curiously. Maddie could hear the defensive tone.

"Klaus, give me my phone!" She snapped, still standing.

"This is Klaus Mikaelson, you must be the lovely Cordelia that I've heard so much about. Your sister Maddison is currently in the middle of a very important dinner, she will tell you all about it later. So if you wouldn't mind not texting her that would be greatly appreciated."

"Why are you talking like that? There is no need to be all proper." Maddie chuckled at her sister's question. She had never really been around the originals so she didn't realize how proper they spoke, most of the time.

"I see where Maddison gets her rudeness from."

"I'm not rude," Cordelia spoke defensively, "I'm just honest which you obviously can't seem to handle."

Damon who had been in the middle of drinking coughed, not holding back his smile. Klaus raised an eyebrow at him, "You'll get used to her."

"MADDIE," Cordelia yelled through the phone, which caused Klaus to move it away from his ear. Maddie was actually impressed with the volume of her phone since she could hear from across from Klaus and it wasn't on speaker. "Are you breathing?"

"Yeah."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

There was a short pause, "Call me later when you aren't around the original hybrid with a stick up his ass." With that she hung up.

"Can I have my phone back now?" Maddie questioned. Klaus handed it over.

"Your sister doesn't seem quite fond of me."

"Get used to it."

"Cordelia doesn't really like anybody," Damon noted.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "No, she just doesn't particularly like anyone in this room, besides Elijah and myself."

"What's her problem with me?" Stefan asked, as if he actually cared.

"Besides the fact that you outed me in Chicago."

"Ah yes," Klaus sat back slightly, "protecting Elena." Elijah frowned. "Oh sorry brother, while you were taking a little nap in a box Damon over here came to Chicago to find Stefan and brought Elena and Maddison. They happened to be hiding in Stefan's old apartment and Stefan revealed Maddison to me, of course he left Elena where she was, not wanting me to know she was alive," he gave Stefan a look, "but I always find out everything."

"Right," Elijah said, "Stefan where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Maddie had never wanted to punch Elijah so much. She tried to conceal her anger though. She didn't want to appear jealous because she wasn't, but she wasn't fond of whatever friendship Elijah had with Elena either.

Klaus began to chuckle, "I'm sorry you missed so much, ugh trouble in paradise."

"One more word about Elena," Stefan sounded pissed, "and ugh this dinner is over."

"You know it's probably better to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile," Damon added.

Klaus took a bite of his food before continuing, "You're probably right. It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger still so strong. What do you say brother?" He looked to Elijah, "Should we tell them about Tatia?"

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Maddie couldn't help but wonder who Tatia was and why Elijah didn't want to talk about her.

"Well given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina I think our guess might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line."

"We're not going anywhere Elijah, please do tell," Damon lifted his glass slightly.

Elijah sat back slightly, "When our family first settled here there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she had a child by another man and none loved her more than Niklaus."

Maddie, observant as ever noticed a slight look come over Klaus' face. She wasn't sure if it was irritation, but when he spoke she could tell it was something unpleasant, "No, I'd say there was one who loved her at least just as much."

"Wait a minute," Stefan pointed between Klaus and Elijah, "so you both loved the same girl."

Elijah went on, "Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the night our mother performed a spell which turned us into vampires." Elijah took a slight drink before going on, "Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us so for time Niklaus and I grew estranged, harsh words were traded we even came to blows, didn't we brother?"

"But in the end we recognized the sacred bond of family."

"Family above all."

"Family above all," Klaus repeated before they clinked glasses.

Damon glanced at Stefan and at that moment Maddie felt pity for those two. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to fight with her sister over a guy. And here were Damon and Stefan, fighting for the affection of Elena instead of just letting her go. She was also slightly irritated with Elijah and wished she would have stayed home. She didn't know how to feel about this story. It didn't matter that it had been a thousand years ago.

She said nothing as they finished their dinner quietly. She was lost in thought, thinking about Elijah and Klaus fighting over Tatia and now Damon and Stefan fighting for Elena's love and affection.

Elijah piped up, "So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal."

Damon piped up, "That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back in exchange he and the original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever." Maddie's head snapped towards him. "Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after no grudges." He pointed his class towards Stefan before adding, "And Maddie goes along to some great University, gets her degree to be a Pediatrician, finds a _human_ man, has kids and grows old."She didn't miss the way he said human.

"It's my life Damon," she told him pointedly. "You don't decide what I do."

Elijah glanced towards Klaus, "Deal sounds fair brother."

 _Is he really considering leaving forever?_ Maddie wondered. She didn't care that she was still in high school and had time to find love. She had Elijah back and she didn't want to look for love in other places. She wanted to be with him.

"I don't think you understand, Elena's blood doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me." Klaus sat up slightly, "I will never leave her behind."She wished at that moment, Elijah vowed to never leave Maddie behind like Klaus did for Elena. Even though they were different circumstances, she thought as she watched Klaus and Stefan glare at each other. Klaus stood up, drink in hand, saying, "Well say I do leave her here under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding, you see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her and that is simply a delusion, gentlemen. The worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you."

"I'm gonna get some air," Damon spoke leaving. Maddie frowned following. She could hear Elijah say something before following the two of them out of the room.

Maddie had expected Damon to go outside, but instead he entered a different part of the house. She opened her mouth and said, "Damon, where are you-," before she could continue Damon was by her, his hand around her mouth. Seconds later his hand was forcefully removed.

"Easy," he muttered, "we're on the same side."

Maddie looked up to see Elijah standing beside her, she gave him a thanks. Damon, who was now standing and by them, showed Elijah something on his phone. "We don't have much time."

"Time for what?!"

"Could you be quiet?"

"Could you tell me what's going on?"

Damon gave Elijah a look before he stepped into a room. Maddie followed, Elijah by her side. She noticed the coffins laying around. Damon went and opened one, revealing a grey faced Rebekah. Maddie had to look away after awhile. She looked beside her to see Elijah gone, instead he was opening another coffin, which revealed a young boy. She watched as he pulled out the dagger before moving onto another coffin. She now understood the reasons for this dinner. They had planned to undagger the original family in hopes that they would retaliate against Klaus for what he had done to them. She could see that Damon had let the dagger out of Rebekah.

"How long will it take?" Damon asked Elijah.

"Depends, everyone goes at their own pace."

"This isn't a track meet Elijah!" He snapped.

"Lower you voice!" Elijah snapped back, in front of Damon now. "We have to go back downstairs."

Without another glance he walked past Damon, grasping Maddie's hand so that she walked with him. The three of them entered the dining room, or whatever room it was to Klaus to see he and Stefan both standing.

"What do you say Klaus?" Damon asked, "Time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter."

Elijah had walked away from Maddie, pulling out a seat for Klaus which he sat down in. "Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot," he gestured towards Damon and Stefan, "and to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one."

"Matt Donovan? Really" Damon questioned, all the while frowning.

"Yeah why not? Seems to be a popular boy. Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't he also your date Maddison?"

Maddie frowned, "He's my friend."

"But he was your date also, wasn't he?" She ignored him. He was obviously trying to cause some tension between her and Elijah and she wasn't going to let it work. Klaus seeing this turned back to Damon, "What's the problem? They'll marry, life a long and fruitful live and pop out a perfect family."

"And continue the Petrova bloodline," cut in Stefan. "Every few hundred years you'll have a new doppelganger to drain when you run out of hybrids, right Klaus?"

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See, after you hand me back the coffin I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her. So," Klaus stood, "what do you say Stefan? Hm. Do we have a deal?"

Stefan walked around Damon causing him to ask, "What are you doing?" Maddie herself was curious as to what Stefan would do.

Klaus held out his hand for Stefan to shake while the others watched. A frown was permanently fixed upon Damon's face.

Stefan grasped Klaus' hand in his. Maddie was shocked, her mouth falling open. She never thought that they would actually accept the deal. "Nice try Klaus, but no deal." She had to admit to herself, she should have known that was coming.

She jumped back slightly as Klaus grasped Stefan's hand so hard that he fell to his knees. Seconds later Klaus was sticking Stefan's hand through the fire. Damon vampire sped over to try and aid his brother, but Elijah went and slammed him against the wall, his hand around his throat.

"What are you doing?" Asked Damon.

Stefan's screams filled the room.

"STOP!" Damon yelled as Elijah released him.

Klaus turned to them, "Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive."

"I'll get it," Damon said, bumping against Elijah.

"Go with him brother! You keep him honest. And when you return I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Elijah said nothing, but went and grabbed Maddie's hand before they left the room together.

Damon was no where to be seen, but a door could be heard slamming, before Stefan's screams sounded some more throughout the house. Elijah stood still for a moment, glancing down at Maddie before he vampire sped them upstairs to where the coffins and Damon were. It appeared that the younger looking boy, who Maddie thought resembled Elijah was waking up. Damon pulled out a blood bag and smacked it onto his chest.

Maddie was standing in front of Rebekah's coffin. She wasn't quite sure what to say. In fact, all she could think about was how much things were bound to change with the arrival of not one, but three new originals. She knew that she and Elijah needed to have a conversation though, and a long one at that. There was no way in hell she was going to be okay with him leaving. She had just gotten him back and the thought of him … "The bloody hell-," a gust of wind went by her as Elijah now stood towering over Rebekah. He had a hand to her lips and his, shushing her.

She sat up quickly, a frown on her face. Elijah offered her a blood bag before walking over to the brother who didn't look at him. _Flynn,_ Maddie thought, _no Fynn. Something like that._ She tried to give Rebekah a warm smile when their eyes met, however it wasn't returned. Maddie guessed Rebekah probably thought she had something to do with her being daggered even though she didn't. She understood, she was going to trust no one.

When it became apparent that all of the daggered originals were now up to par, so when they weren't gray anymore, Elijah gathered the stakes in his hands. He walked to the front of the room, grabbed Maddie's hand before nodding to the door, signaling that they would be leaving. Damon stood in the front with them.

"Was it it your idea for me to be here?" She asked as they went downstairs.

"I wasn't aware you were coming," Elijah said honestly, squeezing her hand. "This could get quite ugly and Damon allowing you to be here was irresponsible."

"I'd never let her get hurt."

"Is that why she was kidnapped by Rose and Trevor?" Elijah turned to look at Damon. "Not to mention shot in the ankle and I'm sure there were countless more done while I was daggered in a coffin."

"I never meant for her to get hurt."

"Well it still happened, whether you meant for it or not." Maddie could hear the harshness in Elijah's voice. It made her feel good, to know that he cared for her. She also felt bad for Damon when she glanced at his face. She knew he felt guilty about both incidents.

"Who is she?" She heard someone murmur.

Rebekah responded, "Maddison Bennett."

"She's quite a beauty."

"And she's Elijah's," she heard Rebekah respond.

She turned her head, "I'm no ones." She didn't like being talked about like a piece of steak. She was her own person.

"Interesting, 'Lijah I don't think she's quiet your type. Too much personality for you, but I on the other hand-," he didn't get to finish that sentence as Damon laughed aloud. Kol frowned at him.

"You have them fighting over you Maddie."

"Enough." Elijah's voice rang clear, "Time to reunite with our dear brother." When they were downstairs, he got one of the girls that were there and put two stakes on a tray that she held, before covering it. With no words spoken they followed Elijah back to where Klaus was with Stefan.

"Elijah," Klaus began when he saw his brother, Damon and Maddie and one of the girls Klaus had compelled for the evening, "Why haven't you left?"

"Well where are your manners brother?" Elijah asked, a slight grin forming on his face, "We forgot dessert," with that Elijah uncovered the daggers.

"What have you done?" Klaus looked scared. In a way Maddie felt for him.

"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

Klaus' eyes widened as Kol entered the room, "Kol."

"Long time brother."

Klaus went to vampire speed to the daggers, but the other brother, Flynn or Finn, Maddie really wasn't sure of his name beat him to it. "Finn don't," Klaus said. It was no use though, as Finn, Maddie now knew his name, stabbed him in the hand. Klaus let out a scream. He sped away trying to leave, but was met with his sister, "Rebekah," she stabbed him in the stomach and had a grin plastered on her face.

"This is for our mother," Rebekah said, pushing him into Kol.

"You're free to go." Elijah said seriously, "This is family business." He then gave Maddie a nod and Damon grasped her arm leading her out of Klaus' mansion with him and Stefan.

* * *

"So," Maddie spoke as Damon walked her up to the door, "what did you really bring me along for?"

"You threw Klaus off, he was just expecting Stefan and I. With you in the mix I figured he wouldn't think we'd actually try something."

"Right."

"Don't be mad."

"I don't know what I am right now," she told him honestly. "I'm still trying to digest the fact that all of them are undaggered now."

"Crazy isn't it," Damon gave her a fake smile. "Either way, I'm not dealing with them all, two of them at a time was enough."

"Damon."

"What? I'll help them pick places far away from here if necessary."

"How do you think Klaus is?" Maddie wondered after they stood in silence for awhile.

"Hopefully dead." Maddie sent him a glare, "What? Don't tell me you like the guy."

"I feel kind of bad for him."

Damon gave her a once over before he was in front of her face, "Maddie wake up this is Klaus! The guy who tried to kill Elena, the guy who did kill Jenna, he brought Stefan back to his ripper side-," he wasn't able to finish.

"Stefan always had the ripper side Damon. It never really went away, it was just submerged for the moment." He gave her a look but she didn't let him say anything. "Look, I'm tired and I have homework and I need to call my sister. I'll talk to you tomorrow though."

Damon nodded before giving Maddie a hug, which she returned, "Go do what you got to do. And don't be late to Ric's class."

She let out a chuckle, "I'll try to be on time."

"I'll find out if you aren't."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." She grinned before walking into the house. Damon listened and once he heard a bedroom door open upstairs he went back to his car. Stefan was had moved to the front seat. "You know, I wonder how Elijah feels about your close friendship with his girlfriend."

"Don't start Stefan."

"What?" He shrugged as Damon drove off, "He better watch out before you end up kissing her on her porch. Oh wait, you just do that to Elena." The bitterness was fresh. Damon knew that Stefan was well aware he and Maddie were just friends, he was just trying to get a rise out of him.

Damon stopped the car, "You know what you can hate me for my feelings for Elena, but don't drag Maddie into it." Stefan said nothing, just rolled his eyes looking out of the window.

Maddie finally got to sleep around twelve thirty. She did feel lips press against her forehead though and a hand sweep some hair out of her face. She embraced the feeling, smiling. Elijah smiled as he watched her sleep for a few more seconds before disappearing.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for adding this story to your follow/alert, favorites and reviewing! I appreciate it! :) Also thank you all for being patient with me with the updates. I have a lot this week with my senior prom and graduation so I'm trying to get this up now.**

 **Also, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing about the whole Esther trying to kill her kids thing. I actually want the originals together, at least Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol so I might change some things around.**

 **In this chapter ... Elijah goes to see Maddie. Damon tells Maddie she's having dinner with him, Stefan, Klaus and Elijah. Klaus gets a shock for dessert.**

 **Next chapter ... New faces in school**


	31. Chapter 30: Welcome Back

**S** **ummary:** ** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as**** **Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Review Responses from Chapter 29**

 **HarryPotterGeek7-31- Cordelia is honestly my favorite to write. I can't wait until I start writing in the holidays and have her there in person instead of the phone calls and text messages that I've been writing for her, or the video chats. I'm so glad you like her and thank you so much for reviewing to this story! :)**

 **Guest- Here is more, sorry for the wait! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **MarshWolffe- Thank you so much for reviewing, and you brought up a really good point with that. I haven't really thought about that part yet, to be honest I haven't watched all of season four, got kind of pissed off with the whole Elena/Stefan/Damon thing so as I write I'll be watching episode by episode and making it up as I go along. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! :)**

 **Guest- That is actually really funny and a good idea, that I might use! Thank you so much for reviewing to this story! :)**

 **NicoleR85- Thank you for always reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **lalaa365- Yes, Elijah is back! And yes, I will try and have a filler chapter with just Elijah and Maddie, it will probably be later since a lot is about to take place right now, thanks so much for following this story! I appreciate you reviewing as well, it means a lot to me! :)**

 **Atlafan1286- More Elijah and Maddie in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **AlexandriaTheGreat09- Kol will make an appearance in this chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **otherworlder81- Yes, Elijah is holding back as is she. I want them to both acknowledge their feelings, but the awkwardness too that they have around them and overcome it. Thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

 **kineret- Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Lady Wesker- Klaus and Cordelia will definitely meet, especially with Cordelia coming home for Thanksgiving, thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **Caladhiel999- Yes, things are getting good! Thank you so much for your constant support! :)**

 **Katherine Sparrow- More Bennett moments in this chapter, thanks so much for your review! :)**

 **LovePeaceSpiritAlive- Here is your update, thank you so much for your review, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **GONEiam- Here is your update, sorry for the wait. I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying the story so far, let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 30 ~ Welcome Back**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Monday morning Maddie woke up a little after six thirty. It was clear to her that she would be late, but she didn't really care. There was so much going on. She spent most of her shower wondering what was going on with Elijah and his siblings. Quickly, she got dressed in a white blouse that had opened shoulders, skinny jeans and her white converse shoes. She got her stuff before leaving the house quickly. By the time she was driving away from Starbucks, first period had begun but she didn't really care.

Arriving in her first period she noticed how none of the Mystic Fall gang was there, not even Caroline, who was a bit better at attending school than the rest of them. Even Ric was out. She didn't really pay attention to it though, she just took her seat.

Matt, who already sat by her whispered to her, "Where have you been?"

She frowned, not really understanding what he meant, "Um home."

Matt frowned, "You don't know, do you?"

It was now her turn to frown, "Know what?"

"Caroline's dad died."

It was one of the moment's where you're told something and you can't help but just stare at something. You aren't sure whether to smile or laugh because you don't believe it. "What?"

"Last night."

"How?"

"He didn't complete the transition."

Maddie opened her mouth to say something, but no words actually came out. She was in shock. She didn't even know that Bill was back in town, then again, she and Caroline weren't on a texting basis at the moment. She went to say something to Matt, but the door to the classroom opening distracted her. Had Maddie just looked and saw that hair, she would have assumed that it was Caroline, but she took in the face and she was once again shocked to see none other than, Rebekah.

The sub, who had no idea who anyone in the room was just smiled at Rebekah and gave her the assignment that everyone was working on. Maddie felt the tension in the room in an instant. Especially when Rebekah took a seat by her, "Hello Maddison."

"Rebekah," Maddie spoke politely. "I see like your brother you don't like to call me Maddie."

"Which brother would that be? My ass of a brother Klaus or the brother who you happen to be messing around with?"

"Both actually, although the brother I'm messing with," she smirked, making air quotes around _messing with,_ "has gotten better."

"Good to know some things haven't changed since I've been away."

"You mean daggered?" Rebekah glared at her. "How about we make a little deal? You don't call me Maddison and I won't talk about your time in a box."

"You know, considering I could rip you into tiny little pieces you have a smart mouth."

"Must be why you're brother likes me."

Rebekah countered, "Which one?"

That only caused Maddie to frown though. "What do you mean?"

"My other brother, Kol, was quite taken with you. I'm sure you'll meet him eventually."

"So you're all still here?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"And are you staying?"

"Excuse me," the substitute, whose name Maddie didn't even know walked over. "I know I'm a sub but could you both please do your work?"

"Go away," Rebekah said making eye contact with her. In an instant she walked away. Maddie looked around and not many people seemed to be paying attention. They were either texting, doing the work that was given or whispering amongst each other. However, she did end up making eye contact with Matt who gave her a worried look, that she returned.

"Are you insane?" She hissed at Rebekah, "We are in public!"

"So?" Rebekah didn't see the big deal. "I'm an original sweetheart, I could care less about being in public." Maddie felt it was really no use to really argue with Rebekah, she was going to do what she wanted. Rebekah, who had noticed Matt smiled at him, "Hello."

He nodded her way, "Hi."

Maddie felt weird watching them, like someone was there between them but it wasn't. She remembered at that moment that they were supposed to be attending Homecoming together, but Rebekah had literally been stabbed in the back by Elena. The rest of the period went by smoothly, Maddie did find herself going back and forth between talking to Matt and Rebekah. She had wanted to ask Rebekah what happened when she left Klaus' mansion, but she refrained from doing so. She really wanted to talk to Elijah, but she wasn't sure when that would happen. More importantly though, she needed to see Caroline, which was why she left in the middle of the day and headed to the Forbes house. Liz, as predicted wasn't home, but she spotted Care's car. Walking up the front door, she knocked three times. After a minute of standing she knocked again.

"Coming," she could hear Caroline from inside. Caroline, who was still in pajamas and had her hair up smiled lightly. Maddie could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy. "Hey," Caroline spoke, wiping the corner of her eye.

Maddie titled her head slightly before she opened up her arms, Caroline smiled before she let her tears fall down her face. No matter how irritated she felt with Caroline, this was still her friend and she needed her. Maddie was going to be there.

Maddie was currently sitting at the small desk in her bedroom, working on an English paper that was due soon. She had done it earlier and was now just adding some final touches and she had Britney Spears blasting in the background. Her dad, as usual, was working and her mom was out at the gym. Lucy was somewhere, she guessed downstairs or in Cordelia's room.

"Interesting music selection," a voice behind her commented.

She whipped her head around, seeing Elijah. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Sorry."

"No you're not," she noticed the smirk on his face. He was so cute when he smiled at her. _Handsome_ , a part of her snapped, _handsome, not cute!_

"What is it you're working on?" He wondered, actually curious.

She turned her music down quickly before turning back around, "Finish my English essay."

"What's it about?"

"Just a paper on The Kite Runner."

"Ah."

"Have you read."

"I believe I have." She gave him a shocked look. "What?"

"Nothing, you just strike me as a more classical type. Good to know you can broaden your horizons," she gave him a slight smirk before adding some final touches.

"I'll keep that in mind. I can go if you'd like."

She shook her head, "No need, I'm done now. She began to print her paper. I do want to shower though, do you mind waiting fifteen minutes?" She counted on the fact that she would have to change in her bathroom. A part of her was fine with being naked in front of Elijah, but there was also a part of her that felt like she would be completely flushed and embarrassed, so she would save it for another time.

"I don't mind at all," he said, leaning down slightly, giving her lips a quick peck. She leaned her head up, wanting to feel his lips on her for a bit more. When he pulled away, she sighed.

"Go take your shower."

"Right." She stood up, grabbing her pajamas from her bed before grabbing a bra and thong, "I'll be back." He nodded and then she disappeared.

Maddie made sure to take a quick shower before she got out changed into pajamas. She sprayed about three different perfumes that were in the bathroom before using one for herself. She wanted to smell good for him. Going back into her room, Elijah was looking at her essay. He didn't even move when she entered, he kept reading.

"When is this due?" He asked, without looking at her.

"Two days."

"Quiet a strong essay you've written," Elijah commented. "You've made your point about acknowledging your wrongs clear, nonetheless you've also made your opinion on forgiveness strong. Especially when it comes to forgiving yourself."

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"You could use some stronger vocabulary." He stated, giving her a side eye. She thought that it was kind of cute to be honest.

"I'll keep that in mind." She told him, knowing she most likely wouldn't change it. She went and made a grab for her paper before leaning down and picking up her backpack, setting it on her desk chair. She opened it and pulled out a neon green folder, placing the paper inside. "Maybe I'll have you look at all of my essays now," she joked.

"I'd love to be of help."

They stood there smiling at each other. In a way, Maddie felt the awkwardness come into play, but it wasn't strong. It was there, but not bad.

"So are you going to tell me what happened after we left Klaus' house?" She asked aloud. He nodded and without thinking about it, she grabbed his hand guiding him to the window seat that she had in her room. She sat crisscrossed while he sat properly, while facing her. His back was touching the wall. She made sure that she was close to him, without being on top of him.

He didn't say anything for awhile, only stared at her with a smirk on his face, "We planned to leave Klaus last night."

"Leave?"

"Yes leave."

"Oh, I see," her tone turned sarcastic, "you were just going to up and leave without a word. Real nice of you Elijah. It's not like you have a girl who has been waiting for you to be," she made air quotes, "undaggerd." Elijah said nothing, just looked at her. "Feel free to cut in any time."

"I planned to leave Klaus, not you."

"Leaving town still constitutes as leaving, doesn't matter how you look at it."

"I wasn't going to leave town." He said seriously.

She held his gaze, but her mouth slightly opened before it closed, "Oh."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? That's it?"

"Well you should have been more specific."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you not jump to conclusions?"

She rolled her eyes, "Go on with the story."

"As I was saying, we were going to leave Klaus so that he was alone. No family."

"That's sad."

"It's the price he was to pay for what he has done." She didn't say anything, she understood what he was saying but she still couldn't help but feel bad for Klaus.

"And then what happened?"

"Our mother."

She chuckled, not really meaning to. "Your mother? Isn't she dead?"

"It appears she's been resurrected."

"You don't sound thrilled."

"I'm curious about her motives."

She moved slightly closer to him, "What do you mean?" Before he could answer she asked, "What did she say that she was here for?"

"She wants us to be a family again." She wasn't quite buying it either.

"I can see by the look on your face that you aren't believing it either."

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I could be wrong. I mean I've never even met her, but still something seems off. You come back from the dead, after your hybrid son has killed you and you just wanna sing kumbayah together?"

He chuckled softly, "Well I wouldn't have said it like that, but you described it perfectly."

"Of course," she smirked, "you like to be all proper. So what do your siblings think?"

"I haven't mentioned it to them."

"Because …?"

"I don't want to raise any false alarms."

"Klaus seems to always be on edge about something, he isn't suspicious of her."

"Even if he was, he wouldn't tell me," Elijah looked out the window slightly. "We aren't on speaking terms."

"Because you undaggered your siblings?"

"Yes."

"He'll get over it."

"You talk like you know him."

Maddie was slightly taken aback. It wasn't what he said, but how he said it. She felt like he was trying to hint at something. "Well we aren't best friends."

"So the two of you haven't gotten close since I've been away?"

"I'm not plotting ways to kill him like other people," she was clearly talking about the mystic falls gang, "but I don't want to spend time with either. Why?"

"Curiosity."

She wasn't buying it, at least not really. She felt like it was coming from somewhere but she didn't know. "Yeah okay." Another moment of silence passed, Maddie found herself gazing out of the window and looking at the sky. "It's beautiful out."

"It is," Elijah agreed, "but I see something better to stare at."

She found herself blushing under his gaze. "You're a smooth talker, you know that."

"I have no idea what you mean."

She wanted to roll her eyes, she was sure that if he really wanted to he could just smile at someone and charm their pants off. "Okay, whatever you say, but we both know if you really wanted to, you could charm anyone with that smile."

Elijah moved in closer to her, "There's only one that I'm interested in charming."

"Oh yeah?" She moved into him.

His hand cupped her cheek, "Yeah," he spoke softly before planting his lips on hers. She smiled into the sweet kiss, moving closer to him. Moving closer to him she pushed her face slightly up as he leaned back. Elijah pulled her up so that there was little to no space between them. He kept it short, sweet and simple for her, just giving her light kisses, which she returned. There was nothing fast and sexy about their kisses now, just gentle and sweet. The pair stayed like that for a few minutes, just embracing one another. Eventually Maddie ended up snuggled on Elijah, his hand clasped in hers.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded, his head resting on top of hers. "How are things going with your siblings? I mean now that they're all back from the dead, or from their nap, if that's a better way to describe it."

The smirk that had been on Elijah's face was still there, but it had slightly faltered, "Well we can say it's going. My siblings are angry with Niklaus, as they have every right to be, he took away their trust."

Maddie nodded against him understanding, "So to say things are tense would be an understatement."

"It's not all bad," he confided in her, "my siblings are now trying to adapt to modern day times, at least Finn and Kol are. Rebekah pretty much has the hang on things."

"Are you going to teach them how to drive?"

"I'm afraid I don't quite have the patience for that."

She turned slightly to look at his face, "Not you Mr. I'm so fancy and collected in all my fashion designer suites." The look he gave her caused her to laugh, it was one of those, _are you kidding me faces,_ and when it stuck she only laughed harder. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"I don't recall being calm and collected when I dealt with the werewolves that tormented you." She slightly looked away, she had forgotten about that. "Besides, as you will come to learn I don't have patience for my brother Kol. He can be quiet a handful."

Maddie chuckled, causing Elijah to raise an eyebrow at her, "While you were daggered, around the time I was getting to know Rebekah, she warned me that Kol is a lunatic."

"Rebekah isn't wrong about that," Elijah said honestly. "He wouldn't hurt you though."

"No offense, but I don't think anyone is a good judge of character on who Kol will and won't hurt. He's been in a box for how long? We don't know what he is capable of."

Elijah assessed what she said, "You make a good point, but I would never allow him to cause you harm."

"I believe you." And she did. "I want to meet him though."

"Why?"

"The same reason my sister is dying to meet all of the originals, curiosity."

"And how is Cordelia?"

"She's fine. Partying it up," Maddie began to laugh. "Before you got here, when my mom was here she called her to yell at her about her acquired drinking habit."

"Ah, I take it she, like many others have found the pleasures of alcohol?"

"She always liked alcohol," Maddie told him honestly. "But now that she's away at school she can take in however much she wants and my mom isn't a fan. Besides she has friends in sorties and that play all different sports so she gets invited to everything. Not to mention she's an amazing lacrosse player."

"Do you worry about that?"

"About what?"

"Drinking too much when you go away?"

She thought about, "Depends on where I go."

"Where are you thinking?"

"My dad had me apply to Boston, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Colombia, Virginia, North Caroline and Loyola in New Orleans."

"And where do you want to go?"

Maddie shrugged, "I don't know."

"So why did you apply to those schools?"

"My dad thinks they're the best."

"It's not about what your dad wants for you Maddie, it's about what you want." He felt her sigh heavily against his chest. From what he had heard, Christian Bennett was a nice man, family guy, to him it seemed he was quite commanding, at least when it came to his children. "It seems your father is controlling."

"He is when it comes to stuff like this, but he just wants what's best for us."

"Right, but why apply to schools you won't be happy with?"

She sighed, "I liked the University of Virginia," she told him honestly, "and I wouldn't have to pay out of state fees. Maryland was nice but I don't think I'll make it to their lacrosse team so I probably won't go. Pennsylvania was alright, I don't know if I want to live there though. I haven't been to Colombia since I went with my sister, but from what I can remember it was amazing. I mean it's New York, what's not to love?"

"And the rest?"

"I have to visit them with my parents." Mainly her dad.

"I would just like for you to keep in mind that it's about what you want."

"I will." She knew deep down she was probably going to along with her dad's plans. He knew what was best. And it's not like she really had a problem with any of those schools, just none had made her jump and down and scream that she wanted to go there yet. She opened her mouth to tell him about Boston and how Klaus thought she would like that one, but she stopped herself. She got a feeling that she shouldn't be mentioning his younger hybrid brother anymore. At least not for the rest of the night.

The substitute was back again the next day. Apparently she would be there all week. Maddie wasn't really sure what was up with Ric, but she made a mental note to ask Damon later.

Maddie was one of the first one's in the room, which didn't normally happen. In fact, she was usually last. She took her seat and sat in silence along with everyone else, acknowledging Matt and Caroline when they came in. Elena eventually entered but she didn't even bat her a glance. They had been given another assignment that was going to be handed in at the end of the period. Maddie worked on it, not really paying attention to anyone, just wanting to be done so she could play games on her phone for the rest of the period. Because she was working hard, she didn't really pay attention to when the door opened. That was until she felt eyes on her.

"Hello."

"Hello Maddie," Rebekah spoke.

Maddie could feel the tension radiating from both, Elena and Caroline, but she ignored it and smile at Rebekah. "Aw, I see you finally learned what to call me. I'm so proud of you."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Right, what are you doing over there?"

"The assignment," Maddie said as if it were obvious.

"Right. School work."

Maddie slightly quirked an eyebrow at Rebekah before she went back to her assignment. She could feel Rebekah's eyes on her wrist though, "Yes?"

"That's a nice bracelet."

She looked down at the charm bracelet given to her by her parents, "Thank you."

"Where did you find all of those different charms?"

"My parents got it for me."

"Oh." The mention of parents was a sore subject.

Within minutes Maddie finished, laying the paper to rest. She was just going to hand it in when she finished. Matt tapped her on the back and she could tell by his face he wanted her paper. She handed it over without any words being said. He gave her a small thanks. She knew Matt worked hard and was usually tired in school. Any help she could give him she would. Without question.

 **Cordelia- How are things in Mystic Falls going?**

Maddie smirked at the text from her sister.

 **Maddie- Quiet right now. I'm sure that'll change soon.**

 **Cordelia- Oh right, your boyfriend decided to undagger his siblings who his other brother daggered and locked in a box.**

 **Maddie- Pretty much.**

 **Cordelia- On the bright side, I'll be home soon! :)**

 **Maddie- Why?**

 **Cordelia- Don't sound so happy Maddie.**

 **Cordelia- Really feeling the love.**

Maddie rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but have a smirk.

 **Maddie- I'm so excited to see you and have you hog my bed when you get home! You, me and Lucy will be snuggle buddies.**

 **Cordelia- That's more like it!**

 **Maddie- So when are you coming?**

 **Cordelia- Thanksgiving.**

 **Maddie- How bad is that I forgot about that?**

 **Cordelia- Bad considering your date of birth is right before it.**

 **Maddie- Right.**

 **Cordelia- Oh stop, with the boring responses, you're gonna be 18!**

Maddie had a suspicion that her mom was going to come up soon. It wasn't uncommon for her mom to get either her dad or sister to bring up her birthday and see what she wanted, then again her mom did that with them all.

 **Maddie- I'm excited for the cake.**

 **Cordelia- Well what, kind do you want?**

 **Maddie- I'll get back to you on that.**

 **Cordelia- And gift?**

 **Maddie- Blah blah blah.**

 **Cordelia- Maddie, stop being a pain in the ass.**

 **Maddie- Don't you have class.**

 **Cordelia- What is class?**

"How is she?"

Maddie looked to Matt, he was sitting back down. She guessed he handed it in their papers, "Cord?" Matt nodded, "She's good. Pain in the ass."

"About what?"

Maddie chuckled, "Anything and everything."

"Anything particular."

"The big one, eight."

Matt smirked, "Oh yeah. You're big day is coming up this month."

"That it is."

"Doing anything particular this year?"

She shook her head, "Not really. Maybe I'll skip school, take the day to myself. Everyone else does it and passes just fine." It was obvious to anyone listening that she was throwing shade, but she didn't really care.

Matt shrugged, "Well you've got a point there."

Both of their attentions turned to the door as it opened. Maddie felt her mouth slightly open when she took in the new person. She could see Rebekah get tense in front of her. She leaned in slightly, "Is that-," she didn't get a chance to finish as he flashed her a smile, approaching the substitute.

"And who are you?" The substitute asked. She almost seemed flushed, which made Maddie roll her eyes.

"Kol Mikaelson."

"I don't see you on the list," she said after a moment.

"I'm new," he gave her a sheet of paper.

"Right. Well have a seat. I'm not regular teacher, so I don't have a syllabus or anything for you. The assignment is on the board."

"I'll manage," Kol spoke turning around. "You'll help me Maddison. Won't you?"

"It's Maddie!"

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," he took an empty seat by her and Rebekah. "Since it seems we'll be getting to know one another."

"And why's that?"

"Aren't you sleeping with my brother?"

Her mouth could have hit the table. She could not believe he just asked her that. Especially in a room full of people who were probably listening. And it wasn't like he was quiet about it.

"NO!"

"No need to get all upset," Kol put up his hands.

"Of course I'm going to get upset!"

"Were you upset when he was with you last night?"

"What're you stalking me?"

"I'm just getting a feel for this town. I can honestly say that you have caught my interest. Nice house by the way."

Maddie turned to look at Rebekah, "Why is he here?"

"The hell I know." Rebekah didn't seem happy about his arrival either. "What do you want Kol?"

"Well dear sister, I've had a sort of realization. If you get to go out and mingle amongst these," he looked around, "people, so should I."

Rebekah glared at him, "This isn't funny Kol!"

He leaned in, "Whose laughing?" Maddie couldn't help chuckle. Just the way he said it and the way Rebekah glared … it was funny. Kol threw a smile Maddie's way, "It seems Maddison here is laughing."

"What is it with your family not comprehending the name, Maddie?" She wondered. First Elijah, then Klaus, Rebekah and now him. She was going to have to give them a well thought out lesson on how to say her name.

"Isn't Maddison on your birth certificate?"

"I'm surprised you even know what that is," Maddie said sarcastically, trying not to smile, "haven't you been locked in a box."

Kol slightly glared at her, "I don't see it Bekah," he looked at his sister. "She's to forthcoming for our dear Elijah."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Stay out of their relationship Kol."

"Why? Do you have one I should be butting into?" Rebekah said nothing, "That's what I thought, so for now, I'll stay invested in their love life. Don't look so scared Maddison."

"I hate you." Maddie commented.

"You wound me," Kol gave her a frown, before he eventually let out a smile. All the while Elena, Caroline and Matt watched, saying nothing. They did however all give one another a look. And their looks all meant the same thing. It was one of those, _this isn't good looks._

Maddie's day was over after band. They were currently getting ready for their winter concert, which would be the first week of December. She couldn't believe that they had already hit November. Not only was her birthday coming up, but so was Thanksgiving, she and her sister always went shopping that night and were out all day for Black Friday. Then Christmas would be coming and New Year's. She had to admit that she couldn't wait for the Christmas lights, she enjoyed looking at them.

Grabbing a textbook from her locker, Maddie quickly adjusted her things, ready to go. It took her awhile since she had to fish out her keys from her purse. When she got to the doors to exit the building, she could see Rebekah off to the side by herself. Sighing, she walked up to her. "Would you like to go get lunch?"

Rebekah, who was caught off guard asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm hungry, so I'm going to get something to eat and inviting you."

"Yes, but why?"

"It's something friends do."

"We're friends?" Rebekah asked. It showed in her eyes how much she wanted to be. Maddie's heart melted for her in a way. Being on the run with Klaus she never really had an opportunity to make friends.

"Not yet, but we're getting there." She walked a tad before she stopped and turned her head, "Coming?"

Rebekah nodded, following her.

JoJo was giving Maddie and Cordelia life. At least her album was. They were currently video chatting and Maddie was playing her album.

"This is really good," Cordelia commented in the middle of the song Edibles.

"I know right! I'm in love."

"Girl can sing!" Maddie nodded in agreement. "Where is momma dukes?"

"Downstairs, making dinner."

"Right. Did you start winter track yet?"

"Next week."

Cordelia nodded, she was in the middle of a bag of chips, "I don't know why you're doing track. I mean you're gonna start lacrosse sessions soon anyways."

Maddie shrugged, "It'll keep me busy."

"Yeah, like Mystic Falls drama doesn't keep you busy enough."

Maddie laughed, "You know I try to stay out of it for the most part."

"And you fail."

"Not always," she said honestly. "But usually if I miss something it's really important, then I get mad that Damon didn't tell me."

"Pick a side Maddie, in or out."

"I know."

"Where's my dog?" Asked Cordelia. "I haven't seen her."

"Dad's walking her around the neighborhood."

"We don't really live in a neighborhood Maddie." Cordelia said honestly. Maddie rolled her eyes. They did technically live in a neighborhood, it was just that their house was by itself, not near any other houses. If you left their driveway and went down the road, then proceeded to make a right you would find different streets with different houses. It was all connected.

"People still come here for Halloween candy."

"How would you know you were out half dressed as an angel."

"Was that shade you just threw at me?" Maddie asked seriously, trying not to laugh.

"Yes it was."

"Is that Cordelia I hear?" Both girls head snapped to the door. Well Cordelia tried to look, but couldn't really see since she wasn't physically in the room.

"It is." Maddie confirmed for her mom.

Janette came in with a smile, "And how are you today?"

"I'm good, got me some chips." Cordelia held up the bag of sour cream and onion potato chips, at the same time she was chewing on some.

"Don't chew with your mouth open!"

"Why not?" Cordelia looked over her shoulder, "No one's around."

Janette rolled her eyes, looking at Maddie. "I can't deal with her. What are you doing?"

"Listening to JoJo, doing A.P. Bio stuff and talking to your daughter who doesn't have manners."

"Lovely."

"What're you doing?"

"Coming to see what you want for dinner."

"Um … I don't know."

"Your dad said the same thing."

"Hint hint," Cordelia whisper, yelled, "go out to eat."

"Or we could order a pizza."

Janette looked at Maddie before nodding, "That actually sounds like a good idea, and the place we order from does good Cesar salads."

"Stop being healthy mom."

"Shut up Cordelia."

"Do you see the way I'm treated Mad?"

"I got you an Audi for your birthday and went against my better judgment to get you a puppy."

"You love Lucy."

Maddie nodded, confirming her sister's statement, "That's very true mom."

"She is cute," Janette said. "Your fathers walking her."

"I know," Cordelia nodded, "Maddie told me. You guys take such good care of my pup."

"She sleeps by Maddie's feet sometimes, it's so cute."

"I saw the picture you posted on Facebook."

Maddie interjected, "Mom posts everything on Facebook."

"While we're all together, what do you want for your birthday Maddie?"

"Not this again."

"Yes this again!"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

Maddie knew saying nothing wouldn't get her anywhere. "How about nice cards."

"Boring. Ask for a new whip."

She looked at her mom, "I love my Equinox. No new cars." Janette chuckled, "Promise?"

"Promise," Janette sighed. "Well do you want a party? We can have something at the house, you can have the team over."

Maddie pondered it, "Maybe."

"No maybe's," Janette said, "we need to plan now. That way we can book stuff. I already have to plan for Thanksgiving."

"Are we having it at the house again?" Asked Cordelia.

Janette sighed, "Well I'm not sure. Your dad doesn't think he'll be here and I don't want to leave him alone." She let out a nervous chuckle then, causing Maddie and Cordelia to both look at each other then her. "It's kind of funny because he thinks he'll have to go out of town."

Bluntly, Cordelia asked, "You did that stupid laugh because he's leaving town?"

"It wasn't stupid!"

"Kind of was mom, spill."

Janette rolled her eyes, looking to Maddie, "I'm gonna deck your sister."

"Are you Mike Tyson now?"

At that point, Maddie couldn't even pretend to keep a straight face. She just started laughing. "You're both too much, but really mom, what's going on?"

"Well he might have to go to New York."

"Ooooh fun."

"Is he going to the city?" Maddie wondered.

"Well, we don't know if he has to go yet."

She noticed how her mom didn't answer the question. Cordelia cut in before Maddie could ask again where they were going, "Are you guys going to Long Island? If so bring me back a cool sweatshirt from one of the towns. Like Montauk!"

"Well, if we do go it will be upstate."

Both girls immediately got quiet. "Where upstate?" Maddie wondered, dreading the answer. And it had nothing to with the location, it was more of who lived there.

"Buffalo."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Cordelia yelled.

"I'm not going," Maddie was more calm about it, nonetheless she felt he same way.

"Don't be ridiculous girls, we always spend the holidays together."

"Yeah and we've come to the conclusion that they're better without your mother!"

Janette sighed. She knew her mother wasn't the easiest to get along with, or the nicest at times, but she didn't think that she was that bad. "Let's not be ridiculous."

"I'm not!" Cordelia was ready to argue and defend her point, "Mom, uncle John moved all the way to New Hampshire to get away from that thing you call a mother!" Maddie, who knew what her sister said was rude, couldn't argue. She was right.

"Johnathan moved there because there were better job opportunities."

"No, he moved to get away from his crazy ass mama!"

"Cordelia!"

"What?! Maddie back me up!"

Maddie gave a half shrug, "She's right mom."

"Well, if your dad does have to go, we are all going and we'll be staying at my parents house."

"NO!" Cordelia yelled. "I'm not going."

Maddie, who definitely didn't want to go and wouldn't go if her sister wouldn't looked at her mom, "I'm not going if she isn't."

"And I'm definitely not."

"And what are you girls going to do, huh? Just stay home for Thanksgiving?"

"Why not?" Cordelia asked, "Besides uncle John would love to have us? He definitely would understand why we aren't going to Buffalo."

"Buffalo is beautiful."

"Yet your mom makes it so ugly."

Maddie had to laugh at that. She didn't mean to, but she laughed so hard that her eyes began to water. Her sister was good.

Janette frowned, "I'm not going to argue with you girls, I don't even know if we're going yet."

"If you are we aren't."

"There's nothing wrong with my mom."

"She is the most racist person I've ever met," Maddie told her mom. "And considering your married to an African American man and have mixed kids that's sad."

Janette said nothing, but Cordelia was quick to speak up, "YEAH MADDIE! LET HER KNOW!"

"Let's move on to something else, like your birthday," she gave Maddie a smile. "So, party at the house?"

"I don't even know what day it's on."

"I think a Friday, pull up your phone calander."

"You gonna call in that pizza?" Cordelia wondered.

"Shit," muttered Janette.

Cordelia exaggerated a gasp, "Did you just curse? Not you Mrs. Manners."

"Be quiet, I'll be right back." Janette started to walk out and then stopped, "Do you want Mozzarella sticks Maddie?"

"I can go for some."

"Okay," she disappeared with that.

As soon as she was gone Cordelia spoke up, "I'm not going to Buffalo."

"Me either."

"She and dad can go and we can stay home. Besides we have black Friday shopping to do."

"I almost forgot about that until earlier."

"Have you been saving?" Usually, Cordelia and Maddie used black Friday as the day to get their parents Christmas gift.

"A tad," Maddie told her. "You know I babysat a lot over the summer, so I put some of that money away. And then I still do it now when I'm needed."

"On call babysitter, those parents must love you." Maddie chuckled. She really didn't mind it. She enjoyed watching kids. It was one of the reasons she wanted to work with them in the future. "What should we get them though?"

"I don't know," Maddie thought to herself. If she asked her parents would just say not to get them anything. "Well, dad has been talking about getting the basement done." Their basement had some stuff in it and a washer and dryer, but it wasn't finished. Christian always talked about getting it done, but recently he had been bringing it up more. "So, I'm gonna ask mom if they're actually finishing it. Maybe we can get him some stuff."

"POOL TABLE!"

"Something realistic," she was pretty sure they didn't have money for that. "How much do you have saved?" While she was home for the summer, Cordelia worked at an Ice Cream shop. Maddie was aware that she had saved money from this event since they had talked about it.

"That is realistic!"

"How much money did you save?" Maddie wondered with a raised eyebrow, "Because I assure you we don't have enough for a pool table!"

"Maybe I can help with that." Both Bennett's heads snapped towards Elijah.

"Aw, your boyfriends offering to help with Christmas gifts. How cute."

"What're you doing here?" Asked Maddie, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but my moms upstairs."

"Your mom just placed in an order for pickup, she'll be here in thirty two seconds." Maddie's mouth opened and before she could say anything, Elijah disappeared and her mom appeared.

"I'm gonna go pick up the food."

"I thought you were going to deliver?"

"Hour and a half wait, I'd rather just go and get it." Her mom responded.

"Bye mom!" Cordelia yelled.

"Bye honey, be safe." With that Janette turned back to Maddie, "I should be back in half an hour. Just let you dad know."

"Okay," she watched her mom leave. As soon as the front door slammed shut Elijah appeared again.

Cordelia clapped, "He's good."

"Are you drunk?"

"I wish." Cordelia said seriously, "I hope there's a party tonight, but I don't want beer, I'm feeling something stronger tonight."

"I hope someone responsible is looking after you." Elijah said speaking softly.

"How cute, your boo cares about my well being. Don't worry, my boyfriend has me and on that note I'm going to go and find him. Text me later Maddie, goodbye," she waved before signing off, leaving just Maddie and Elijah.

"She's a special one," commented Maddie.

"She certainly is entertaining."

"What brings you by? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Well I've missed months with you no thanks to my brother," Elijah got closer to her. She was still sitting in her chair. A smile forming on her lips. "I plan to make up for every minute that I've lost with you," and with that he leaned down to claim her lips.

Her hand went to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. She kissed him longer before pulling away. "I like the sound of that." She had to admit to herself, begin able to see Elijah, especially up close and personal more was a very nice thing. She was definitely enjoying it.

* * *

 **Thank you all so very much for your review, alerts\follows and favorites! It all means so much to me! :)**

 **In this chapter ... Maddie finds out about the death of Caroline's dad. Rebekah comes back to school. Elijah and Maddie have some moments.**

 **Next chapter ... Elijah questions Maddie on her relationship with his brothers**


	32. Chapter 31: Invitations

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Review Responses from Chapter 30**

 **HarryPotterGeek7-31- I am so glad you have been enjoying the Madde/Cordelia moments. I really have fun writing the two of them, especially together. So glad you love Maddie and Elijah as well, I try to stay fun and creative with them! Thank you so much for reviewing this story, I hope that you love this chapter! :)**

 **MarshWolffe- I was originally going to do the ball in this chapter but things have been really crazy so I decided to take the first part and split it, not to worry the next chapter will be the ball and same about Elena! I completely agree Rebekah can be mean and a brat but I think the surface of her character truly means well if that makes sense lol, it's nice to find someone who understands. Yes, Kol is in school but I'm not really sure if he'll stay there, considering I have no idea what I'm doing with him later in the road lol. Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **kinret- Thank you for your constant reviews and support on this story, it means a lot to me! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Guest- Here is more, thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

 **NicoleR85- Thank you so much for constantly reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole- Thank you so much for continuing to support this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **LiliLoveNutella- Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **AlexandriaTheGreat09- Thanks so much for reviewing, let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

 **Guest- Glad you are enjoying the Maddie/Rebekah friendship, I do plan to keep it going. I was going to write the masquerade ball in this chapter but things have been crazy and I wanted to give an update so the full ball will be in the next chapter. Thank you for your review and for your support with this story, I really appreciate it! :)**

 **Atlafan1286- Thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Caladheil999- Yes, I definitely plan on having the friendship with Rebekah stick, I was thinking of even having Cordelia and Rebekah have some kind of friendship but we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **pheobep3- Here is your update, sorry for the long wait. Thank you for your support with this story, it means a lot to me! :)**

 **Guest- Thank you for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **FIREmizuchi- I do plan on having Maddie give the letter to Elijah at some point, I'm not sure when exactly, I have an idea but we'll see if it works out. Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 31 ~ Invitations**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

The first week of the Originals being back had passed, and the second was now beginning. There was still a substitute in history, as Ric was in the hospital, which Maddie had found out from Damon, who had also asked her to see what her dad knew about Meredith Fell. She did ask only for her dad to compliment Meredith's hospital work, so there was nothing juicy for her to tell Damon. That week was Maddie's first week of track practice. So far it wasn't bad, but she didn't mind running and she was glad that she was going to be staying in shape. That way when her lacrosse season began in January, they always started early, she would be extra prepared.

After school, Maddie didn't go straight home. She ended up going to the gym with some of her team mates. She left before they did though, she wanted to shower, get into pajamas, eat and do some homework while watching Netflix. As she parked her car she could see that both of her parents were currently home.

"Hi honey," Janette spoke as Maddie entered the house.

"Hi mom."

"You're home late today." Maddie usually beat her home. "Hot date?" Janette smirked at her daughter's reaction.

Maddie couldn't help but smirk herself before saying, "Track practice."

"Oh yeah, how's that going?"

"It's going."

Janette chuckled, taking a sip of what Maddie assumed to be tea or coffee. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know," Maddie said, adjusting her backpack. Her sports bag was still in her hands. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and it was obvious she had been sweating, she stood in a Timberwolves t-shirt and Nike pants that stopped around her calf. To anyone who didn't know her it would appear she had just come from the gym.

"Well give me some ideas."

"What do we have?"

Janette sighed, "I just got back from the grocery store a little while ago so we have everything."

"How about spaghetti? That's simple."

"Spaghetti it is, I'll call you when it's done."

Maddie nodded with a smirk, she adjusted her backpack again and began to head out when she asked, "Where's dad?"

"Outside with Lucy."

"Lucy is more our dog then Cordelia's."

"I know," Janette rolled her eyes. "I told you all this would happen but you insisted on the dog."

"Cordelia insisted."

"And you helped."

With a smirk, Maddie began to walk away, prepared to go upstairs but her mom stopped her. "Oh wait, you have mail."

Maddie was pretty sure this year to date she had received the most mail she ever had in her life. With college being around the corner she kept getting brochures and information on different schools. She grabbed the stack that was on the counter heading upstairs to her room, "I'll be in the shower if you need me."

"Okay."

Maddie dropped off everything in her bedroom before heading into the shower. When she got out she got dressed into a comfortable pair of pajamas before going over to her desk and working on some homework. As she sat there, looking at the pile of mail she had put down. A part of her just wished that the whole week would go by fast.

By Wednesday Maddie just wanted the weekend to be here. The first quarter was going to be up within two to three weeks, so teachers were giving last papers, exams and reminders of makeup work to be done early. Thankfully, because she was a senior Maddie didn't have way too much to do, but with her rigorous schedule she still had a lot coming up. She was in her car after a track practice, tired and ready for a nap when she felt anther presence in her vehicle. Looking to her right she saw Elijah, smiling at her.

This caused her to smile, "Hi."

"I'm shocked, this is one of the first times you haven't jumped when I've snuck up on you."

"I'm getting better at sensing your presence apparently." She leaned over so her head was closer to his and she kissed him quickly. Her car was one of the only ones left in the parking lot since every had gone right after practice, she had been busy texting other people and checking on some of her Facebook notifications. She had no worry though, she was far away from everyone else. Elijah returned her kiss, allowing his lips to stay connected to hers before he pulled away. Curiosity stretched across his face.

"What?"

Her face was still close to his, so he cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb over it lovingly, "That is one of the first times you've kissed me on your own."

She smiled slightly, thinking about it. He was right. They had shared a lot of kisses in their time together and a lot of the time she let him come to her. "I missed you." She didn't want to be one of those people that couldn't bear to live a moment without their boyfriend or girlfriend, but now that she had Elijah back she didn't want to let him go. She knew the fear that Klaus could dagger him at any moment would never go away. Especially when she had seen it happen with her own eyes, it would always be there in the back of her mind when it would happen again.

"Something wrong?" Elijah wondered.

Maddie shook her head, "No." She looked around, not seeing his car. "How did you get here?" His smirk told her all she needed to know, "Right, vampire speed. So tell me, what brings you here? A high school setting doesn't really seem like your thing."

"It isn't." She knew it. "But I knew you were here."

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow, "And how is that?"

"You write down everything on a calendar displayed in your room."

She chuckled, "I don't know Mr. Mikaelson, that makes you sound a little stalkerish."

His eyes lightened up, as if she started a fire, "If that's what you want to call it."

While she was enjoying the company, she didn't feel comfortable sitting in the high school parking lot. She started up the car and then slipped on her seat belt, "So, where too?"

"Anywhere you want to go."

She thought about it before an idea popped into her head. She gave him a smile before pulling off. Elijah didn't say anything as she drove, he just sat back and relaxed. She didn't tell him that she planned on going to his old place, the one he had before he was daggered, but she was pretty sure he got the hint. When they actually arrived to his place place Maddie felt apprehensive about going in. Elijah could see it all over her face. She hadn't been there since he was daggered. Getting out, he went to her door and grasped her hand in his, leading the way. She smiled, as she grabbed her keys and phone going inside. Before doing so, she checked the time inside the car and saw that it hadn't even hit five yet. She would make sure she was on her way home by at least eight.

Elijah held the door open for Maddie to walk through, closing it he then led her to his living room area. As she looked around, everything appeared to be the same, but she was shocked to see no dust. Not meaning to really frown she asked him accusingly, "Have you been back here already?"

"I have, I do have to change my suites you know."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smirk a little thinking about Elijah and his suites. He always looked good in them. Allowing herself to go and sit on his couch, she relaxed slightly, bringing her head back. She turned her slightly to look at him when she felt his presence next to her. He was smiling at her. "You know, your couch is really comfortable."

"Is that so?"

"Yep," she popped the P, "don't be shocked if you find me here napping often."

"I think I'd like that."

"Would you now?" She quirked an eyebrow. She had never really thought about it. Spending the night at Elijah's. Not that it was what they were talking about but still, she couldn't help but to think about it now.

"I like having you here."

"I like being with you." They smiled at one another, staring into each other's eyes. "How are things with your family?"

His smile faded, "Everyone is adjusting to the changes. Finn is taking it the hardest."

"Well he's been daggered the longest, right?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes and then Kol."

She chuckled, "Kol is kind of funny. He's been my entertainment in school lately."

Elijah's face immediately went from relaxed and happy, to a frown. "Is that right?"

Maddie noted the mood change instantly, "What's wrong?"

"Please, tell me, how much time have you been spending with my brothers."

She wasn't sure what it was that threw her off, the question or the acqusation. After a minute of thinking she decided that it was both. "What?" He continued to look at her and not say anything, with his silence she only laughed. "Okay, obviously you have been misinformed on some things, I haven't been spending time with your brothers."

"So, you haven't grown close with Klaus and now Kol?"

"No, I haven't and I don't know how many times I have to go over this with you." Once was enough in her mind. She wasn't really sure why he was pushing the issue but it was aggravating her.

"I can't help but to notice how upset you're getting."

Maddie let out a laugh, a fake one, "It's like you're trying to piss me off," she mumbled, even though she knew he could hear her perfectly fine, "why don't you stop tip toeing around the issue and just ask me whatever it is you want to know?" She met his gave. He said nothing for a moment, staring her down, but that only aggravated her more to the point where she got up and grabbed her things leaving. She was in no mood to deal with Elijah and his games.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked as she stood.

"Anywhere that isn't near you sounds pretty great right now." She said before leaving, making sure to slam the door on her way out. A part of her hoped he would follow, but he didn't.

"So, Maddison," she mock glared at Rebekah the next day. She was in no mood for games. For once, she was early to class and she had time to stop by her locker and empty some things out of her backpack.

"So, Rebekah."

"What's going on between you and my brother?"

It had been two days since she walked out on Elijah and she hadn't heard from him since. It was most definitely bothering her more than she would have liked to admit.

Maddie met Rebekah's eye before looking away, "You know I could lie and say nothing or that I don't know what you're talking about, but you'd just call me on it. Kind of like my sister." She shut the door, putting on her backpack and looked at Rebekah, "What have you heard?"

"Nothing, which is why I'm asking."

"Then how do you know something is wrong?"

"You know my brother Kol can be irritating but he uses that ability to find out things, get under people's skin. Even Elijah can only take so much."

"Right, so basically Kol has been badgering Elijah about me and Elijah hasn't been answering."

"Something like that."

"It's complicated."

"No," Rebekah's voice changed, there was something there, "it's that doppleganger."

"Elena?"

"She causing trouble as usual."

"What does she have to with Elijah and myself?" Maddie was curious to know.

"I'm willing to bet money she's the reason you and Elijah are having problems."

Maddie stood with a frown before asking, "Has she been seeing him a lot?"

Rebekah almost looked sad for her before covering him, "She's seen him alright."

"When?" Maddie was now interested to know who Elijah had been spending time with. She didn't feel bad considering he had been grilling on about spending time with his brothers, when that wasn't the case at all.

"Who do you think he went to after we were all reunited."

 _Not me,_ Maddie thought bitterly. "Oh."

"I thought you knew already."

If she had she hadn't recalled, "No, I didn't."

"Well, if he wants to go and spend time with a backstabber then that's his problem."

"Right." She couldn't help but have a frown on her face for the rest of the day, and a glare whenever she saw Elena Gilbert.

The weekends were Maddie's favorite time of the week. Especially Saturday's. Saturdays meant she got to sleep in and do nothing, unless she was babysitting for someone. She had babysat for a couple that lived in the neighborhood the night before which was nice. It was something that she enjoyed doing. Her parents were gone when she woke up, having gone to breakfast together. Her mom had shaken her awake earlier and asked her if she wanted to come and she declined the offer, rolling around and going back to sleep instantly. She could hear her mom's slight chuckle. When she did finally go downstairs she found a note saying that they would be gone for most of the day, spending time together.

Now she was residing in the living room, she had no plans to do anything except lounge around all day. Nonetheless, fate had other plans because the minute she got really comfortable her doorbell was ringing. With a sigh she got up, going to the door and opening it, not even bothering to see who was there.

"Morning sunshine," Damon spoke allowing himself entry into her house.

"Nice to see you too."

"I see you got one too," he spoke, making himself at home in her living room.

"Got what?"

Damon held out an envelope to her. Her name was written on it beautifully. With a slight frown she opened it up.

PLEASE JOIN THE

Michaelson Family

THIS EVENING AT SEVEN O'CLOCK

FOR DANCING, COCKTAILS AND CELEBRATIONS

Turning it over there was a note scribbled for her.

 _Maddison, hope you'll save me a dance,_

 _Kol._

She looked at Damon, "So there's a party tonight?"

"I would expect you to know more about it then me since your boyfriend's family is the host," she could hear the irritation in his voice.

Maddie just rolled her eyes, "I didn't know until you handed me this invitation."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Trouble in paradise."

"I hate you sometimes."

He shrugged, "It happens."

"What time are you getting there."

Maddie frowned, not sure if she should even go. It wasn't like Elijah himself had invited her anyways. "I don't know if I'm going."

"Definitely trouble in paradise."

"Damon."

"What?" He shrugged. "I'm just taking note."

"Besides I don't have a dress."

"Doesn't your sister have like ten prom dresses upstairs that you can borrow."

"Not the point," Maddie said before adding, "and she doesn't have ten prom dresses, besides this is supposed to be a ball!"

"Who cares find something and I'll pick you up tonight."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know Damon."

He looked at her quizzically before plopping himself down on her couch, "Come sit," he patted the seat next to him, "tell Dr. Damon all about your romantic troubles."

She glared at him. "You're an ass."

"This relationship can definitely be saved with my help."

"Ha ha, you are so funny."

"So, I'm told," he gave her a small smile, "but really, what's wrong?"

"This and that, that and this." She brought her knees up to her chest, resting her face down. She looked down to see her nail polish peeling from her feet. "I don't know Damon. I'm grateful to you for undaggering Elijah, I am but it's just different."

"How different?"

"It was great at first, but then things changed."

"Changed how?"

"This is weird," she gave him a look, "we shouldn't even be having this conversation."

"But we are."

She rolled her eyes, "I appreciate you trying to help me but let's put it this way, Elena is part of the problem and since you are in love with her I'd rather you stay out of it."

Damon was quiet before he asked, "Are you going to hit her again?"

She chuckled, "Why does everyone know about that?"

"I was there, remember?"

A flash of Damon on his death bed appeared in her head, "Oh yeah."

"I prefer to look at her face without your handprint on it."

"My handprint wasn't on her face last time."

"Oh, it was there." She hadn't seen it. Then again, it wasn't like she and Elena were friends and it wasn't like they casually ran into one another either.

She finally let out a shrug, "Shit happens."

"Right." He stood. "Well, I have to go and find a tux. Text me and I will pick you up for tonight."

"I never said I was going."

Damon stood, "But I need a date."

"Is that your way of asking me to go with you?"

"Well considering Elijah hasn't asked you yet," she glared at him, he tried to hide his smile. "Oh c'mon, you and me, our styles coming together as one, no one there would be able to beat us. For sure we're winning best dressed."

"Funny."

"See you later." With that he gave her a small hug, which she returned before he left. "Wear something sexy!" He called before her front door closed.

She looked around at the time. It wasn't even twelve yet. If she was going to go, which she hadn't decided on yet, she was going to need to get her nails and feet done. And see what to do with her hair and find something to wear.

 _Shit,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 **First, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, favorites and follows/alerts! I am so grateful for the love and support that I receive for this story! It means a lot to me!**

 **This was supposed to be one big chapter with the masquerade ball but I have not even started that yet. College has been kicking my ass and I will admit I am having a bit of a hard time, mainly due to the fact that I have no idea what I want to major in and then there's more that I won't bore you with. I promise to try and update as soon as possible. Thank you for all being so understanding!**

 **In this chapter … Maddie gets invited to a ball but not by the person she expects.**

 **Next chapter … Masquerade Ball.**

 **Btw, to whoever reviewed or messaged me about Kol asking Maddie to the ball instead of Elijah, thank you!**


	33. Chapter 32: Give Me Love

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

Review Responses from Chapter 31

HarryPotterGeek7-31 – Don't worry Elijah and Maddie are still end game! Kol can't do anything about that! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! ㈴2

Silverlined Phoenix – Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter. ㈴2

Kineret – Thank you so much for reviewing! Hopefully Elijah gets his shit together, quickly. ㈴2

NicoleR85 – I appreciate your constant support on this story, thank you! Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! ㈴2

VampireGirl1797 – So glad you enjoyed the chapter! I hated the whole Damon/Elena/Stefan thing so don't worry it won't happen. As cute as her and Klaus would be (now I'm thinking about it), I'm going to leave this an Elijah/OC. I did have a Klaus OC thing that keeps coming to mind, I'm not sure if I'll actually write it and post it to FanFic yet but I can see it happening in the future. ㈴2

Twister60 – Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. ㈴2

guest – You're right! Elena sucks, I can not stand her. Thanks so much for your support let me know how you like this chapter! ㈴2

Atlanfan1286 – That damn Kol, always out to piss someone off lol, hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing! ㈴2

Guest – Here is your update! I am trying to do at least once a month even though it doesn't seem to be turning out that way. I apologize, I'm not giving this story up though. ㈴2

Bella-swan11 – Thank you so much for supporting this story and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ㈴2

Caladhiel999 – Here's the rest! Thank you for reviewing and continuing to support this story! ㈴2

Noneofyourlove2017 – Here's more, let me know what you think! ㈴2

shanty-lol – Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ㈴2

MarshWolffe – Once the semester ends I will hopefully have time to write a bit more and get at least one and a half more chapters finished! Thank you for your support! ㈴2

Guest – Stay tuned! Thank you for your support! ㈴2

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 32 ~ Give Me Love**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"You totally have to go!" Cordelia spoke through video chat. Maddie held up her phone to her face, looking at her sister.

"Why?"

After Damon left, Maddie trudged upstairs and took a shower before running out. As she suspected there were people running around all over town. She knew the ball was the primary reason. She was lucky enough that she was able to get her nails and feet done and an eyebrow wax was her bonus treat to herself. When she got home she went straight to Cordelia's room, going to the back of her closet and looking for dresses that she had. Grabbing them she took them to her room. She wished that her mom was home to help her but since she wasn't she sent Cordelia a text of what was happening and her sister called her on Skype.

"Why wouldn't you go?!" Cordelia asked, her voice raised as if there was no question whether or not Maddie would be attending the ball.

Maddie was ready for her sister to ask this question though, so she countered, "Why should I go?"

"Um to have fun! Besides Elijah, your boyfriend," Cordelia's eyes got wide and her head made a _duh_ gesture, "needs a date."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Doubt it."

"Trouble in paradise?" Cordelia wondered with raised eyebrows, "I mean he just got undaggered so what happened that's pissed you off so bad?"

Maddie frowned, not really knowing what to say, "We just," she paused for a short second, "we aren't on the same page right now."

"About?"

"Anything and everything."

"Like Elena and then his psycho hybrid brother.?"

"Pretty much."

"You still aren't talking to him because he went to see Elena?"

"That's not the only reason!" Maddie snapped. Elijah wasn't aware she knew about that, she still hadn't said anything yet. But saying nothing was driving her crazy. "He didn't even come to me and tell me about Elena. And he never told me about Tatia and he never told me about Katherine even though I put that together myself. Because Elijah didn't even ask me to this stupid ball," Maddie admitted. It hurt more to say it aloud then it did to think about it.

"What?" Cordelia's face harbored a look of shock. "How did you know about the ball then? Who's Tatia and what about Katherine?" Maddie opened her mouth and then closed it. "Don't hold out of me!"

"When we had that stupid dinner Klaus brought up Tatia, who is the original doppleganger. Elijah and Klaus both used to be in love with her. And there's Katherine who Elijah fell in love with and now he's obsessed with Elena." Her bitterness was coming through. She tried to happen but she could hear it in her tone and so could her sister. "Damon came over and told me and Elijah's brother invited me."

"Don't turn into Elena," Cordelia said trying to lighten the mood. Maddie stuck up her middle finger.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Seriously though, go to this ball have a good time, I mean they're rich aren't they? You better drink the hell out of their alcohol." Maddie rolled her eyes. "And most importantly, when you wear one of my old dresses you better slay everyone's life."

"You make it sound simple."

"It is. Now try on the red dress."

Maddie rolled her eyes, trying on her sister's old purple prom dress. It was alright, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to wear it.

"Your boobs look good." Cordelia commented.

"I'm not feeling it," Maddie went to take it off but the sound of the house phone stopped her. "Of course someone calls when I'm doing something."

"So ignore it."

"Could be important." Maddie walked over to her desk grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Maddie, what are you doing?"

Maddie put the phone on speaker, "Hi mom."

"HEY MAMA!" Cordelia yelled.

"What are you girls doing?"

"Video chatting."

"Exciting, listen Maddie, your daddy and I are going to spend the day and probably night out of town, will you be alright?"

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine."

"Alright, if you need anything give us a call. I will let you know if things change."

"Have fun."

"What are you planning on doing tonight?"

"Hanging out with Damon."

Cordelia rolled her eyes through the screen and Maddie shrugged. It wasn't a lie besides what was she going to tell her that she was going to a ball with a bunch of originals and could only hope that by the end of the night no one got killed.

"Nice, and what is my other daughter up to? Drinking tonight?" The accusation in her voice was strong but Cordelia only laughed.

"Maybe, I don't know yet. I think a bottle of Tequila is calling my name tonight." Janette grumbled out her dislike but that only caused Cordelia to laugh harder. "I'm just kidding mom."

"You know if you wanted to hide what you were doing at school from me you shouldn't allow people to tag you in stuff on Facebook."

"I'm an open book, you can ask me what I'm up to and I'll tell you."

"I can't even deal with you right now. Be safe Maddie, love you both."

"Love you too," Cordelia and Maddie said together before the phone line was cut off.

Cordelia was grinning, "I wish they left town as much when I was home."

"They knew that you would be up to no good."

"I mean can you blame me the vodka was calling." Maddie rolled her eyes. "So, what are you doing for your eighteenth?"

"No idea."

"How are you turning eighteen and you have no plans?"

"Well what should I do?"

"You should be going out. In fact I hope mom and dad remember to get you your balloons."

Maddie chuckled. She had to admit she did want to take the basic Instagram picture with a 1 and 8 balloon in each day. "I have to admit I'm actually excited for the balloons."

"Well since your birthday is on a Friday maybe I'll come for the weekend."

Maddie looked at her sister, "I would honestly love that."

"I hope you don't plan on going to class."

"The way my A.P. Calc life is going I don't have a choice. I'm shocked that I'm even passing."

"I'm shocked your passing history, aren't you always late?"

"Ric loves me."

"Considering you see him outside of school for supernatural bullshit I don't know if I should be alarmed."

"I hate you."

"Love you too boo. Now try on the nude one."

Maddie did as her sister asked, or more like commanded, slipping into the nude colored dress which had silver crystal embellishments all over. It had straps, was a v-neck and would definitely require her to wear heals.

"That's it!" Cordelia said, clapping her hands together. "You are slaying my life in that dress. But then again you slay my life all the time so," she grinned through the camera at Maddie. "How does it feel?"

"Good."

"Go look at yourself in the mirror." Maddie went to the full size mirror and stood tall. She had to admit it did look nice.

"You like?"

"I love it." She noted. She wondered how Elijah would feel seeing her in this dress but then pushed those thoughts away. He hadn't even invited her. Looking down and then back up again she looked into the mirror closely, examining her face, "I'm ready to slay tonight."

* * *

Maddie was ready to go. She had her dress on, a pair of heels to give her some height, she caked her face with makeup but in a way that I looked nice and she had her hair done in a braided updo, some strands in her face. She made sure to send her sister the picture that she wanted before leaving. Damon had said he would by six thirty for her, but knowing him and his impatience she was ready by six. and good thing, considering that around six fifteen he was knocking on the door.

"You look amazing." Damon said, giving her an up and down look. She gave him a short smile.

"You don't look bad yourself."

Damon stepped aside and she came out onto her porch. He held out his arm and she took it, "You ready?"

"Are you?"

"Do we really have a choice?"

"If I recall correctly," she began as he helped her down the stairs. She had to hold up some of the dress, "You weren't even invited. You're party crashing."

Damon said nothing, opening up the door for her. She got in having to take a portion of the dresses bottom to set it inside. When she was good he closed the door getting in on his side, "Everyone loves a party crasher."

"Do they really?"

Maddie jumped out of her skin at the Stefan's voice, instantly turning around to look at the younger Salvatore brother. "What are you doing here?"

"You're a smart girl, what do you think?"

"Well it could just be because you don't like Klaus, hence you don't like the rest of them. I'm willing to bet though it had more to do with your girlfriend," she noted, "or is she his girlfriend now? I can't really keep up anymore."

Stefan glared at her. She almost felt bad for what she said before she remembered Chicago and everything that followed. He was evil Stefan now. Even though he was no longer under Klaus' control he still hadn't gone back to normal. She suspected a big part of that was due to the fact that he didn't want to feel the betrayal of Elena and Damon. She knew that he was aware of the kiss they shared or kisses.

"I think it would be best if we all stay away from the Elena subject," Damon muttered, his eyes glancing to her and then back to the road.

"Face it Damon, Elena is always the subject of conversation whether it's meant for her to be or not."

The rest of the ride to the Mikaelson mansion was quiet. No one said anything. It was obvious that the subject of Elena was making everyone uneasy, Maddie's reasons different from Damon and Stefan's. She had a feeling that she would eventually be confronting the doppleganger about her comments to Elijah but she wasn't sure if it would be tonight. Tonight, was the time to see how Elijah would act around her and she him. To see if the spark that she had for him was still holding or drifting.

"Well, would you look at that half of Mystic Falls is here," Damon noted.

"Did you expect anything less?" Wondered Stefan. "They're sending us a message they have no plans on going anywhere."

Damon said nothing, only pulled up and put the car in park. There was a valet waiting for everyone to get out. Damon helped out Maddie and extended his arm to her. She took it and together they walked inside, Stefan behind them. She had known that this place was huge, I mean she had seen it while Klaus was renovating and then they had dinner there but tonight it was truly spectacular. She considered that to be Klaus' style, dramatic.

"This is over the top," Damon muttered.

"What did you expect?" Asked Maddie, looking around. She had expected nothing less than perfection and that was exactly what she got. She could see Mayor Lockwood talking to some people. She could even spot some people that worked at the hospital but she didn't make eye contact. Not like they could say anything about her attendance.

"Any site of Elena?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Nope."

 _So much for staying off of the Elena subject_ , Maddie thought trying not to roll her eyes at the brothers. While she used to feel bad for them, all she now felt was irritation. What they both needed to do was let her go and move on. She played with both of their feelings for her own gain.

Maddie slightly jumped when she felt Damon's hand on her lower back. Gently pushed her murmuring, "Let's go this way."

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know about you but I am in dire need of alcohol."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not sure if they're serving Bourbon Damon."

"Then they are awful hosts." Damon note, while taking two glasses of champagne from a near by waiter. He handed one to Maddie. She just stared, "The cost is clear. C'mon. We both you know you want some."

Maddie eyed the glass. It wouldn't hurt her to have one and no one was paying attention. Not like they would say anything to her face about it. She shrugged, taking the glass and taking a sip. It was really good, so she quickly finished it before handing it back to Damon. He was grinning at he finished his. "You know you should enjoy the taste not rush it."

"Damon, you aren't getting me drunk tonight."

"Pitty."

"I hate you sometimes. You love me." As a waiter walked by Damon traded Maddie's empty glass for a fresh one. "Ah, Carol. Let's go say hi."

"I'd rather stand over here."

"Not a fan?"

"Who is?" She muttered knowing he could hear her. Together the pair walked over to Carol Lockwood.

"Hello Carol," Damon handed her a glass which she took with a smile.

"Hello." She glanced at Maddie nodding her head. "Maddison."

"You can call me Maddie."

Carol took a sip of her drink, looking back at Damon. Together they toasted before Damon began his sarcastic monologue, "Hanging out with your new besties?"

Carol rolled her eyes looking away as Damon drank, his eyes scattering the place. Maddie knew he was looking for Elena. "I'm the mayor Damon," Carol leaned in to him slightly, lowering her voice, "when the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town you welcome them, with a smile."

"Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from."

Carol gave him a serious look, "I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace and I've assured them that I'd enforce it."

Maddie almost snorted, Klaus and peace. She just couldn't see it. Unless having his family back had made him turn a new leaf, which she doubted. At the end of the day she was well aware that Klaus wanted what he wanted and planned to get it, no matter what everyone else thought or how it would affect them.

"Mayor Lockwood," _ugh oh_ , Maddie thought, looking at Kol. She couldn't help but notice he was almost like a mini Elijah. He looked good cleaned up. "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." Kol kissed her hand. "I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it."

Damon took a slight step in front of Carol, "Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" Maddie wasn't sure what his game was but she felt like hitting him slightly. She didn't need any trouble tonight and neither did he.

Kol smiled towards Carol, "I've met a lot of people." He then looked back at Damon, "And you don't particularly stand out."

Unable to hold it in, Maddie let out a slight laugh causing Kol to look her way. "Ah, here is my lovely date."

She raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember accepting your invitation."

At the same time Damon took a step closer to Kol. Maddie was positive he was trying to intimidate him but it wasn't working. He spoke, "She's here with me.

Kol's smile only got bigger and he stepped closer to Damon, "I love a challenge. But from what I hear aren't you interested in your brother's girl? Surely the lovely Maddison doesn't want to deal with that tonight, do you?" He stared at Maddie who could only bite her lip from the look on Damon's face. "My point exactly," he held out his hand, "shall we?"

Maddie looked between them. Damon was giving her the _"you can not be serious"_ face. Carol was watching, curious and Kol was just grinning. When she looked back at Damon he wasn't even giving her the time of day. She followed his eye sight. Elena had just arrived and was shaking off her coat.

She rolled her eyes looking at Kol, "We shall."

"Lovely."

"You know," Maddie said as they walked through crowds of people, "there is no need to antagonize him."

"Why not? It's fun."

He stopped by a small round table. He stood on the opposite side of her looking at her. "You continue to surprise me Maddison."

"If you don't start calling me Maddie I will not talk to you for the rest of the night."

"And when I just keep popping up everywhere you turn?"

"Then I will save her from you." Rebekah, who was dressed in a beautiful green gown appeared, joining them. "You look amazing." She said to Maddie.

"You too. Green looks good on you." Rebekah smiled. Not one of those smirks she always gave but a real smile. It was nice to see her happy.

"Have you seen Matt?"

Maddie frowned, "Matt ? No. why?"

"Just curious."

 _Why would Mat show up? I mean he is probably at work unless_ …, "Did you invite him?"

Rebekah gave her a look and then she looked at Kol before announcing her departure, "I will see you later. I have to go and say hi to some friends."

"What friends?" Kol wondered aloud, "You don't have any friends."

Maddie glared at him. "You know you could be nicer to her?"

"Why? So I can end up back in a box with a knife in my heart?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't let her fool you. She is the most conniving of us all."

"What's your problem with her?"

Kol snorted, grabbing a glass from a nearby waiter. "Lovely Maddison you have a lot to learn about my family if you are going to be a part of it."

Her mouth opened in closed. She wanted to let his words sink in. "Like?" She wanted to know more but instead of responding, he raised his glass and nodded his head towards her before drinking.

"Excuse me Mr. Mikaelson," the pair turned to a young man, he had on the same outfit as the waiters but he didn't have a tray. "Your mother is requesting your presence."

"Ah, let the festives begin." Kol stood. "See you soon."

She watched him walk off, saying nothing. She stood there in silence. Pondering her own thoughts. _you have a lot to learn about my family if you are going to be a part of it._ Was she going to be a part of their family? Really a part of it? She didn't know but from the way Kol spoke it seemed like they, or he, expected her to be. While it scared the shit out of her it also gave her comfort. She could see herself getting used to them all.

"You look amazing Maddie!"

She blinked twice, snapping out of her fantasy about being a part of the Mikaelson family to see Caroline. She looked gorgeous in her blue dress. "Wow, great dress."

Caroline looked down, a soft smile taking over her features, "Thank you."

"Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, it seems like everyone from Mystic Falls is here."

"Have you seen Matt?"

"No, why? Is he here with _her_?"

"By her do you mean Rebekah?"

"Don't give me that look," Caroline could see Maddie's face. It was a look of amusement, slight annoyance and compassion. "She is so bad for him."

"Why?"

"She's an original."

"So is Klaus."

"I don't like Klaus!" Caroline defended.

"I never said you did but you're getting awfully defensive."

Caroline glared. "Anyways, she is trying to take over cheerleading and be the it girl of Mystic Falls."

"Is she now?"

"Maddie!"

"I like Rebekah."

"You also like Damon."

She chuckled, "For now. But I think Matt needs someone good and Rebekah would be the perfect girl."

"Whatever you say." Maddie left it at that. She really did want to enjoy the night, even if she had her reservations much earlier, she was here now and in the mood to have fun.

"Is Bonnie here?"

The mention of her cousin caught her off guard. She hadn't seen her in awhile and she figured it was better that way. All they really did now was argue. She hadn't really seen her since Caroline's birthday anyways.

"I wouldn't know."

"You two just need to make up. Your fights are ridiculous."

"I don't want to talk about Bonnie tonight Caroline. Or the supernatural or anything else fucked up really. I just want to have a nice time."

"Sorry."

She nodded. Looking around she noticed people walking past her. "Where are they going?"

Caroline shrugged. Together the two of them followed everyone to the entrance of the house. Everyone was facing the stairway. She noticed all of the originals on the stairs. Except their mother.

"Having fun?" She didn't even jump at the sound of Damon's voice behind her, having spotted him when she first entered with Caroline. "Actually I am. Why? Are you not enjoying sharing your date?"

"Well I thought you were my date until you left."

"You knew I wasn't your date. Don't even try it."

"I'm honestly offended."

She gave him a playful smile, "Good. You need to be knocked down a bit." He smiled back, enjoying their little banter.

"Ah, if everyone could gather please." Maddie's eyes went straight to Elijah. Damn. He looked amazing. Not that seeing him in a suite and tie was any different but it never failed to amaze her. His hair was slicked back too, she couldn't help notice. She wanted to run her hands through it. He was just so damn handsome. Everything about him was appealing to her, especially now. She practically forgot that they hadn't been on "good terms" lately, if that' show she should consider it.

Looking around she saw Finn and Rebekah standing there, not really showing any emotion. Klaus looked irritated and Kol well, Kol just looked himself. She couldn't help look over to the right when she saw a figure approaching him and his siblings. It was his mother. Esther, if she remembered correctly. "You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

"You see who I see?" Damon's question caused her to look over.

Stefan was standing beside him, "Oh yeah."

Elijah continued, "Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz."

"How fitting," muttered Caroline.

Looking around Elijah slightly held up his glass. It was the first time Maddie noticed it in his hand, "So if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us."

Fuck. She had no intention of doing a waltz or any other dance tonight. She figured they would have it but that didn't mean she wanted to do it. And even if she did, she didn't really have a technical date. She was sure Damon would try and beat Stefan to the punch of dancing with Elena. Klaus, who she would consider was going to try and get Caroline since he was obsessed with her. She could avoid it. Everyone was scrounging around for a partner so she could make her way to the bar. She took a small step backwards before turning around. She began walking casually back towards where and Kol were before. She almost got far when a hand clasped around her elbow. She turned her head.

Kol.

"Leaving already?"

"Something like that."

"Dance with me."

"I'm not really a dancer."

"Nonsense."

She sighed in defeat, he was practically pulling her and it was obvious he wasn't going to give up. "I don't want to dance."

"It's family tradition," he insisted, giving her is asinine smile. "If you're going to eventually be a Mikaelson you must get used to it."

 _There he goes again,_ she thought to herself. Hinting at her becoming a Mikaelson. She had her hand looped around his as they entered another room in the house. Everyone with their partners. She didn't realize until a little while after that Damon and Elena were in front of her and Kol.

 _Give me love, like her_

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Maddie whispered as Kol turned her so she that they were facing a couple, or pair since she didn't know if they were together, across from them.

"Follow my lead," Kol spoke. "Bow your head slighly." She did as he said.

' _Cause lately I've been waking up alone_

"Good, now walk."

 _Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt_

He slightly lifted her hand and she took that as her cue to do a little turn, "Hand on my shoulder." He spoke clasping her other hand in his.

 _Told you I'd let them go_

 _And that I'll fight my corner_

 _Maybe tonight I'll call ya_

 _After my blood turns into alcohol_

 _No, I just wanna hold ya_

"So basically all we do is turn?" She laughed.

"I guess you can look at it that way."

"Well considering that's all we've been doing so far I'm going to look at it like that."

 _Give a little time to me or burn this out_

 _We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

 _All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

"You know you're quite good at this."

"I had a great teacher," she noted. As they continued to dance she noticed Matt who was with Rebekah. She couldn't help but throw him a huge grin which she returned.

"I see the quarterback is here."

Her face went from soft to hard in an instance, "Leave him alone."

"A little defensive for him, should my brother be worried?"

"Considering I'm dancing with his brother I figure he would be more worried about that."

"Not worried," Kol noted, "as you folks like to say pissed off."

Her heart began to pound slightly faster. "If I recall correctly you practically dragged me out here."

"You'll come to learn that regardless we vampires are possessive."

Elijah sure didn't act like it, "Noted."

"So why did you come here tonight?" Kol wondered, his curiosity shinning through. "I mean if it wasn't to be my date."

"I'm no one's date," she clarified. "I'm here on my own."

"And you're here because?"

"I guess we can call it curiosity."

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you and my brother are going through a lovers quarrel?" Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, her eyes wide. Kol slightly leaned closer to her, "We know everything love. I mean c'mon we are originals." She felt like asking him what he knew. What he had heard. She wasn't sure if he had heard from Rebekah or maybe he had been badgering Elijah. Or maybe it was Klaus causing trouble? She couldn't guess. But she couldn't see Elijah openly telling them that they weren't speaking.

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

 _Give me love like never before_

"Don't panic now." Kol suddenly said, stretching out their arms before turning her and letting her go. A part of her wanted to scream when she felt someone else's arms but the hands felt familiar. Comfortable.

"Elijah," she breathed out.

"Maddison." She titled her head slightly giving him a look but couldn't even correct him. The feeling of his arms feeling to good. He didn't say anything else either, only smiled back and began to go in step with her, harmonizing to the music in the background.

 _Give me love like never before_

' _Cause lately I've been craving more_

 _And it's been awhile but I still feel the same_

"Are you having a good time?"

"I am," she admitted.

"I see my brother's been keeping you company." While he did a good job of hiding it, she could just about feel his irritation.

 _Maybe I should let you go_

"Maybe had my boyfriend asked me he wouldn't of had to worry about that."

Maddie 1, Elijah 0.

 _You know I'll fight my corner_

 _And that tonight I'll call ya_

 _After my blood is drowning in alcohol_

 _No I just wanna hold ya_

"Would you have said yes?"

She slightly stopped not caring how it would affect everyone else. "Of course I would have."

"I was under the impression that you still weren't speaking to me." Elijah continued the dance then. In a way she felt like it was his way of letting her know that he was the one in control.

"Would we speak or argue? I can't really tell the difference anymore."

"I would say we have been having casual conversation."

 _Give a little time to me or burn this out_

 _We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

 _All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

"Accusing me of having feelings for Klaus is causal conversation?" She asked looking over his shoulder. At that exact moment she made eye contact with Klaus. He raised an eyebrow and had a small smirk to which she slightly glared and rolled her eyes. That proved to be a wrong decision as well since her eyes landed on Kol's smirking face. It was like she couldn't escape them.

"I don't recall accusing you of anything."

"Not stating it blankly doesn't mean the accusation wasn't there." She noted. She hadn't wanted to argue but she could see that without openly talking about it there would be a wall. She sought to tear it down. For good.

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

Elijah went to open to open his mouth, but following in suit they changed partners again.

"You," she sighed.

"Me." The hybrid grinned.

"I didn't know you and my brother were fighting over me."

"Don't sound so happy!" She snapped. "And don't flatter yourself either. It's not just about you."

"Right, my other brother," laughed Klaus.

"I hate you right now." She didn't find any of this funny.

"Relax love. You and my brother have a unique love story."

"You think so?"

"Most definitely. I mean anyone who gets my older brother to commit to them must have something special to them."

She smiled at him, her cheeks rising, "This can't be true, Klaus Mikaelson complementing someone."

"It doesn't happen often."

"Unless you're Caroline." His shocked face didn't last long. In fact it was barley there. "It's cool, I kind of dig you to together."

"If only she felt the same."

"Then prove yourself to her."

"And if she continues to show her distate for me?"

"Then it's her loss." Maddie said as he spun her around. Klaus said nothing and neither did she. They finished the dance and it ended it with small smiles before going their separate ways. Maddie searched for Elijah but didn't see him. Walking around she could see the backdoors open. Curious she walked outside interested in seeing what the outside was currently set up to look like.

* * *

"Why did I know that you would come here?"

She didn't move from her spot. She was currently standing in the gazebo, which was perfect. Even though there wasn't much to look at but the yard, the silence was welcoming to her.

"I don't know. Maybe because in the short amount of time we've known each other there are some things that have just become predictable."

"I suppose." She closed her eyes, enjoying the air that hit her face. It was nice.

"It's so beautiful out here." She stated. Finally turning around she saw Elijah standing there. Looking perfect as usual. She watched him walk up the two steps into the gazebo. He didn't stop until he was standing directly in front of her. Looking down at her. She didn't cower at his gaze. Only looked back. Elijah moved his hands, cupping her cheeks in his hands. He slightly moved in and she thought he would kiss her. It felt like years since she had the blessing of feeling his lips against hers. Instead it seemed like he just took another step closer so that they were almost touching. She looked down as his hands moved from her face, to her shoulder and down her arms to her hands. He clasped their hands together, causing her to look up again.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you close," he murmured before closing the distance between their lips. She pressed herself into him, feeling his clothes against hers. She kept their hands locked. The kiss was sweet. Just their lips moving against one another but to soon Elijah decided to pull away. He took his hands out of hers, placing one of her hands on his shoulders and clasping her other hand with his.

She chuckled, "Dancing again?"

"Of course."

"Theirs no music."

"We don't need it anyway."

And in that moment none of it mattered. Not Elena, Katherine, Tatia, Damon, Klaus, Kol or anyone else. It was just them.

"You know I can't dance."

"You're doing fine," he said spinning her around causing her to laugh.

"I'm sure you've had better partners."

"You're the only one that matters."

She felt her heart melt. "Thank you."

They continued dancing in the gazebo. Their eyes locked. Only noticing each other. No one else mattering but them. That's why when he stopped she was caught off guard. "What's wrong?"

"We have company." Elijah murmured, moving his hand to cup her cheek. His thumb running back and forth over it.

"It better not be your annoying ass brother," she chuckled, hearing footsteps.

Elijah chuckled too asking, "Which one."

That caused her to let out an actual laugh before she turned to see who was there. It was a photographer. "I'm sorry to interrupt but your mother has requested I get pictures of everyone, especially her children tonight."

Elijah nodded, "Of course." Maddie made a move to pull away but he hardened his grasp on her hands, "What are you doing?"

"He wants your picture."

"He wants _our_ picture," Elijah corrected.

Maddie felt heat rushing to her face, suddenly embarrassed. She wasn't sure why though. He was just going to take their picture. She could see a flash but she hadn't been looking at the camera, instead she was looking into Elijah's eyes. She moved her face to look into the camera and smile and the photographer took another picture.

"Thank you," he murmured before scurrying off.

Taking in a deep breath, Maddie pulled away, turning around and going back to face the yard, looking at the flowers, "I wish we could stay here, in this moment." Elijah didn't say anything. He only stayed behind her, wanting to allow her to get her thoughts out. "Why didn't you want to talk about Tatia?" Maddie finally asked aloud, turning back around, "Did you not want me to know that you used to fancy a doppelganger? I mean I can put two and two together that you liked Katherine."

Elijah kept his facial expression normal, no muscles moving at all. "Is this what's been bothering you?"

There was no point in denying it, so she responded, "There are a lot of things that have been bothering me, and yes this is one of them."

"Tatia is in the past."

"And now she's being brought up in the future." She tried not to show to much emotion and tried to keep her voice down.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth would be nice."

"A long time ago, I fancied a girl and so did my brother. We said hateful things to each other, even fought over her. My mother hated it."

"So she killed her?" Elijah got quiet so Maddie took that as her yes. "Wow, I'm sorry."

Looking like he was in another world for a section Elijah murmured, "So am I."

Maddie didn't really want to keep the conversation going, but she knew that all in all they needed to clear the air, "So why didn't you tell me that you went to see Elena the night you were supposed to be handling family business."

"I see you and Rebekah have been speaking."

"It should have been you and me speaking." She said. "We can go through this all day, I didn't talk to you or you didn't talk to me but the point is we should have been communicating with each other. Letting this," she gestured to the space between them, "go on is ridiculous."

"I agree."

 _Finally!_ She thought. _We're getting somewhere._ "So tell me, why did you go see Elena that night?"

"Which night are you referring to?"

She felt herself getting angry, she had been fine and now it was like she was seething, "Have you been seeing her every night or something?" She tried to make her tone sound jokingly but it wasn't working. "I was talking about the night you undaggered your siblings and said you had family business. Last time I checked she isn't family," she had meant to stop but kept going, "actually doesn't your family hate her?"

Elijah raised a slight eyebrow, "If you must know I was saving her from my sister."

"Why would she need-," she cut herself off. Of course Rebekah would want vengeance against Elena for stabbing a dagger into her back. "You could have called Damon or Stefan. It's no secret that they will drop everything to come to her rescue."

"My mother wanted me to go to her and promise her that nothing would happen to her and her family. All she wants is peace."

Maddie snorted, "Another thing that could have been done over the phone. And is that why you asked me about Klaus after you saw her? Hinting that we were close? What, did you get that from Elena?"

"I had been daggered for awhile she was just keeping me informed."

"No she was doing what Elena does best, causing trouble."

"Why is it that you hate her so much?"

"Why is it that half you can't see she is a massive manipulator?" Maddie fired back. Elijah said nothing. "Obviously we aren't getting anywhere with this conversation." She made her move to walk past him. And she did when he caught her arm.

They stood there, facing opposite sides but connected.

"I'm not interested fighting with you."

"I don't want to fight either," she told him. "But I can't go on pretending that there isn't a space between us." With that being said she pulled her arm out of his, walking back into the house.

* * *

Maddie wasn't sure how much longer it had been since her conversation outside with Elijah. She was now standing by Matt and Rebekah, inside around a whole bunch of people. Waiters were handing out glasses for everyone. She had one in her hand but wasn't exactly interested in drinking.

There was a _clink clink_ sound before a voice took over. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you to all join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one." Maddie noticed how she looked around the room, her eyes going to her children.

"What's with the frown?" Matt murmured. She shrugged, not wanting to make note of anything. It just, didn't seem right. It felt fake to be honest.

"I'd like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening. Cheers."

"Cheers," everyone else replied, raising their glasses and drank however Maddie declined. She wasn't really in the mood. In fact all she wanted to do now was go home. Her eyes scanned around. Rebekah, who was on the other side of Matt took a sip. She saw Kol standing next to Finn, taking a drink. She could see Klaus and Caroline drinking together. Still scanning the room she could see Elijah standing by none other than Elena, drinking his glass. Irritation and anger filled her.

"You alright?" Matt wondered.

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I've had enough for one night though. I'll probably head out soon."

"Me too," Matt noted.

"I'll be right back," Rebekah announced, she had made eye contact with Kol and didn't like the look on his face.

Maddie watched Rebekah walk away and she also noted Kol following behind. When she was sure that they were out of site she faced Matt fully, "You can tell me to stop being nosy but I can't help it," Maddie began, "are you two an item now?"

Matt chuckled, "No, she's my … friend."

"You sound unsure."

"Because he is," Caroline noted walking over.

"Don't start again Care, please."

"I already told her you guys would be cute together."

Caroline glared at Maddie and Matt only laughed, "You're both way too much."

"But you love us," Caroline noted.

"I mean, aren't you here with Klaus?" Matt asked.

Caroline only groaned, "Don't talk about it."

"Better than Tyler," Maddie said, lifting the full glass that she hadn't drank out of yet in the air.

Caroline mock glared, "I love Tyler."

"You're just about the only one."

Not really meaning to Matt cracked a smile, but he got rid of it as soon as he saw the look on Caroline's face. He spoke seriously, "Not funny."

The trio looked at each other but evidently couldn't help but laugh together. It was moments like these that she loved to cherish. A good laugh with friends was something she didn't get very often. The thought hit her and it was terrible but nonetheless it was true.

"Are you guys leaving soon?" Asked Caroline.

Maddie nodded, "Yeah, I am. I have to find Damon though since he's my ride."

"I can take you," Matt offered.

"You sure?" He nodded. "Alright, I'm going to find Damon and tell him goodbye."

"Can you take me too?" Caroline wondered. Matt nodded again. Maddie had assumed Caroline drove, but she said she had gotten a ride and that had been that. Seeing the look on her face she didn't question it. She assumed it had something to do with Klaus though.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys back here in like five minutes," Maddie stated. The small trio nodded before going to part their separate ways. As Maddie went to find Damon she could see the back of Matt as he headed up the stairs. She figured he was looking for Rebekah so that he could say goodbye to her.

After wandering around for what felt like forever, she finally spotted Damon. He was about to grab her and take her away when she pushed him off. Even though she was looking at his back, she could practically see his irritation. His shoulders were getting tense. She wondered what they were arguing about, besides Elena's presence.

"No I'm at you because I love you." Maddie felt her eyes go a little wide. It was no secret to her that Damon was in love with Elena but she didn't think he would ever reveal it aloud.

"Well maybe that's the problem." Elena's response made Maddie want to hit her again. It was bad enough that she played Damon and Stefan against one another but now she was telling Damon that his love for her was a problem. Seeing the look on Damon's face she began to backtrack, "No, no that's not what I meant-," Maddie rolled her eyes as she listened.

"No I got it Elena." Damon spoke loud and clear. "I care too much. I'm a reliability. How ironic is that."

Watching from her stance Maddie felt bad for Damon. He finally loves someone and he think that they might have real feelings for him only to be told that he cares about them to much. It had to hurt. She was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even seen Caroline approach them. That was until they approached her. It was like she was standing there off in a daze and then Caroline, Damon and Elena were in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"We can't find Matt," Caroline explained.

She frowned at her friends revelation, "Weren't we just with him?" _It couldn't have been that long ago_ , she thought to herself.

Caroline shrugged, a nervous expression crossing her face, "I don't know. I went to say goodbye to Klaus," no one missed the look that Damon sent her away but everyone chose to ignore it, "and then I went searching for him but couldn't find him. I even sent a text to his phone."

Maddie nodded, "I'll check upstairs." Before any of them, really Damon, could protest she walked away. On her way up she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the staircases. Everything about them was perfect, the design, the color, everything. When she was finally on the second floor she looked around. This was her first time up there. She smirked when she noticed that it was a circle, so no matter which way she went it would take her back to where she started.

Moving to the right she began walking, until she saw the back of someone that looked like Matt. She walked closer and stopped just in time to see him shaking the hand of none other than Kol.

"Matt." Turning his head, Matt looked at Maddie. Agony screeching across his face. "Stop it!" She looked away from Matt to Kol.

Kol grinned, "Why?" Matt was on the ground then, yelling in agony.

Before she could bite back, a swish of air passed by and Damon was in front of her, "Hey, hey, hey easy on the hand." She could see the back of his head cock to the side, "guy's a quarterback."

"DAMON!" Maddie yelled out, as she watched him vampire speed to Kol before throwing him over the balcony. Her mouth gaped open when Damon jumped off after him, "Stay here," she murmured to Matt, leaving and running down the stairs. She noticed everyone watching as she ran like her ass was on fire but she didn't care. Walking out of the doors she was just in time to see Damon deliver Kol a final blow before snapping his neck. "DAMON!" She yelled again.

Stefan ran past her, slightly blocking her view, calling out to his brother. Damon stood tall, turning his head to face Stefan. "Are you crazy?"

The sound of footsteps made her turn around. Finn was the first to walk out, followed by Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus. Elena soon came running out then. She turned back around, Damon was now fully facing all of them.

"Maybe a little," Damon spoke, responding to Stefan's question. He was looking past everyone, into Elena's eyes. "Far be it for me to cause a problem."

Maddie knew then that this was all because of his anger towards her. They all stood and watched as Damon turned around, stalking off. They all watched him until he was out of sight. Kol still lay on the ground, his neck broken.

"This is all your fault," Maddie shot at Elena. Elena, like a fish gaped at her opening and closing her mouth. "Had you just let him take you home this wouldn't have happened."

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You never mean for anything to happen."

"Give it a rest Maddie," Stefan said. Of course he was stepping to her defense.

"Oh shut up Stefan, shouldn't you be sulking in the corner somewhere?" Her eyes moved over to the originals before back to his, she could see Klaus smiling. Obviously happy with her comment towards Stefan.

"You're blaming Elena instead of Kol."

"They're both to blame!" She snapped. "She shouldn't be messing with Damon's head," she looked directly at her, "either you want him or you want Stefan, make up your mind already!" She then turned toward the originals, looking at all of them, "And Kol shouldn't have broken Matt's hand!" _Oh shit, Matt!_ She was ready to run back in when she could see him walking out, an angry looking Caroline with him. "Are you alright?"

Matt nodded, not saying anything, "Let's get out of here."

Caroline was shooting daggers at Klaus, "This is all your brothers fault."

"Damon's already delt with him love." Maddie didn't miss the look on Caroline's face as her cheeks flushed slightly.

When she and Matt got closer to Maddie she could see the keys in Matt's hand. His face still looked like he was in agony. "I'll drive," Maddie said, taking the keys from Matt and walking in front of him and Caroline. The originals all stood on the steps of their home, watching the trio leave. Each of them contemplating their own thoughts.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Maddie said to Matt. They had just dropped off Caroline and were now at Maddie's house.

"Don't worry about it." Matt was staring ahead as he came to a stop. Refusing to look at her. Unfortunately his hand was crushed, but it wasn't terrible. The terrible thing was that he didn't have health insurance, something he had just found out.

Maddie sat there, unsure of what to say. Had her dad been there she could have probably taken care of it and gotten him to help Matt without anyone else knowing. However and her mom were away. Knowing he didn't want her pity she decided to just leave it alone, "If you need anything please call me."

He nodded, still not looking at her, "I will."

Maddie locked up the doors as soon as she was in the house. She let her back rest against it, leaning her head back thinking about the events from the day. Kol's invitation, her arrival with Damon, the dance with Elijah, the gazebo, Matt's hand and Damon snapping Kol's neck. Slowly she drew out a long exasberated breath before a yawn came out. She was tired, she could feel it. Her body wanted sleep. Getting herself together she heading up the stairs. The minute she reached her room she went over to her phone. She had so many messages.

 **Cordelia – You are going to slay tonight! Have fun.**

 **Cordelia – I expect to be texted details! And I want pictures.**

 **Cordelia – How is it going?**

 **Missed call from Cordelia.**

 **Cordelia – Don't tell me you left your phone at home. C'mon Mads.**

 **Mom – Hi sweetheart, how are you?**

 **Mom – You must be napping, but you're father and I will be back sometime in the morning.**

 **Dad – You good kiddo?**

A yawn escaped her. It had been a long night and she was tired. She didn't bother to read anymore, she texted her parents that she was good and going to be soon. She then told Cordelia that she would explain everything in the morning. Putting her phone back down on the dresser, she put her hand down on it to use it for support as she took off her heals before she walked over to her full-length mirror. Green eyes staring into green eyes. She turned her hand backwards, reaching for the zipper, but not fully being able to get it. It had been a pain in the ass to get the zipper when she originally put it on, she could see she was going to face those same problems to get it off.

"Need some help?"

Her head immediately snapped straight. She could see Elijah through the mirror. He was still in his tux, looking as handsome as ever. "What are you doing here?"

"Offering assistance," Elijah stated coming closer to her. He walked until he was directly behind her and unzipped her dress for her. His ran his hand slightly down her bare back which gave her a chill before she remembered her irritation with him from earlier.

She turned around, "Thank you but I am in no mood for another argument with you tonight." She was tired and she didn't want to fight with him anymore. She just wanted to change into pajamas and go to bed. She began to take her hands out of the arms. He just stood there staring at her, "What?" She snapped. She could feel a breeze hitting her back as the dress was now open. She looked down. _Oh shit._ She had no bra on and the only thing that was stopping her breasts from being exposed to Elijah was her hand holding the front of the dress in front of her.

She was well aware of the tension between them, but it was no longer anger. It was beginning to turn sexual.

He stared at her before his eyes raked over body which was most likely going to be exposed within seconds. Maddie felt her breath getting heavier, as she was slightly loosening her hold on her dress. Elijah was obviously noticing it too. Even though she had turned around she was still standing in front of him.

"This dress is going to fall down," she felt stupid after she made the statement. She was pretty sure he could tell.

"Yes, it is."

"I don't have a bra on."

"Would you like me to leave?"

 _No._ She wanted to know what would happen if he stayed. "Do you want to leave?" It happened so quick, she went to move her hands slightly and in a moment she let go and the dress was on the ground at a pile to her feet. She had her arms at her sides.

It flickered in her mind to cover herself but she didn't want to. Not with the way he was looking at her. A part of her liked the fact that he was looking at her with such, such … lust.

She went to speak but before she could say anything a gust of wind hit her. All of her thoughts of sleep were now gone. She was wide awake. Elijah looked away from her chest and their eyes met. She let out a slight shock sound when his mouth crashed onto hers. This wasn't like the many kisses they had shared before. This was pure need. He didn't wait for an invitation before his tongue invaded her mouth, devowering hers. She let out a loud moan, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands drifted along her naked back, letting his fingers drift up and down slightly before they went for the kill grabbing her ass and pushing her to him. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. A part of her new it was kind of fucked up that they had just been arguing an hour or two earlier and now they were getting all hot and heavy but she couldn't deny that she was enjoying it. She wanted it.

She kept her arms wrapped around his neck, even when he sat her down on her bed. He slightly pulled away. "Tell me to stop."

 _I don't want you to stop._ She knew they weren't going to have sex tonight but she couldn't deny the touches that haunted her dreams. The touches that she desperately wanted from him. She looked him in the eyes, "Don't stop, touch me."

Elijah pulled away and she figured he was going to disappear. She began to frown but it was wiped from her face as he took off his jacket and then the tie. She bit the corner of her lip. He still had on his dress shirt. Moving up to him she slightly popped a button of the shirt open, before another and then another. "It's only fair that I don't have a shirt on you can at least open up yours."

She felt his body vibrate with his laugh. Leaning her head forward she placed a kiss to his chest. Before another kiss. Her face in his chest. Pulling away she looked up into his eyes. They were smiling at her. She grabbed the top of his open shirt, pulling him to her. Her lips quickly finding his and her tongue invading his mouth. She moaned loudly as their tongues did a dance together, entwining. Their bodies moving against one another.

After what felt like hours of lustful kissing Elijah pulled away, she began to protest in moans but he moved his lips to her neck. Giving her pulse a soft kiss before sucking. Her head leaned back into her mattress, her body pressing forward to his. She felt herself getting hot when his mouth moved towards her ear, "Can I touch you?"

"Please."

"Are you sure?"

Maddie nodded. Taking his hands in her face, "I'm positive."

"Say it."

"I want you to touch me."

Elijah continued to stare into her eyes before his gaze moved lower. He was staring at her breasts which were on full display for him. He not only moved his body lower, but his head. She took in a breath, ready for whatever pleasure he was willing to give to her. He was holding himself above her, resting his weight on his hands. She couldn't stop her sounds as his breath moved the middle of her chest, giving her light kisses. She wanted his kisses elsewhere and he knew it.

Slowly, he moved his right hand to her breast, lightly running his finger over her nipple. He took his other hand, playing with both nipples, one in each hand.

"Stop teasing."

Elijah said nothing at first, only chuckled. "What is it you want?"

"You know what I want."

"I'm sure I do, but I want you to tell me."

"I want your kisses there."

"Where is there?"

She was so embarrassed. This was the last thing she expected to be doing tonight and while she wouldn't take it back she wanted him to stop playing with her and just give into her desires. She moved her hands over his, "Here."

"Tell me."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "On my breasts."

Before she could do anything else she was moaning. His tongue was around her nipples, lapping away. If he was just making her breasts feel that way she could only imagine how he could make other parts of her body feel. "Oh my god." He quickly switched to the other, giving it the same amount of attention. When he finally pulled away he looked into her hooded eyes. He was going to kiss her when she beat him to it, leaning up and switching them over so she was now on top instead of the bottom.

His hand cupped her face as he lay kisses on her lips, "You looked beautiful tonight." _Kiss._ "I wanted to kill every man who looked at you."

"No one was looking at me."

"They were, all of them." _Kiss._ "I wanted to take you in my arms so they would all know that you are mine." _Kiss._

"I am yours."

"I know," he spoke pressing into her body. Her mouth opened when she felt him. Wow. He felt hard … and huge. Running her hand down his chest, she moved it slightly further down. Elijah stopped his kisses, wanting to see what she would do. Wanting to see how far she would go.

Unfortantely they both never got the answer. The blaring noise was loud and obnixous. Maddie moved her forehead against Elijah's, "Ignore it. They'll stop calling."

"You should see who it is."

"Why?"

"Could be important." Knowing he was right she groaned, rolling off of him. She made no attempts to actually leave her bed though so he went and got her house phone off of her desk for her. She glared at him. "Answer it."

"Lay next to me." She moved over and with a short smile, Elijah sat down and she rolled her eyes taking the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you answering your cell phone?!"

"Care?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"Can you come over?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just … I don't really wanna be alone tonight."

Before she could say anything, Elijah kissed her cheek, before moving his lips to her ear, "Go."

"Give me half an hour."

"THANKS MADDIE! I'll let you pick out the movies that we watch."

"You're welcome," she said hanging up the phone. "Why do you want me to go?"

"You should spend time with your friends."

"I'd rather spend time with you."

"I'm sure you would." She slightly moved so that she was close to him. Planting a kiss on his lips which he returned before pulling away.

"Go get dressed."

She smiled in his face and whispered, "Yes sir." She knew at that moment he wanted her. She could tell by his eyes. Smiling at her triumph she got to her feet, but before she could get far a smack sounded through her room as he smacked her ass.

"I think you're an ass man Mr. Mikaeslson," she grinned. "You seem to smack my butt a lot."

"It's a nice butt."

"Ha ha!"

* * *

It was closer to forty five minutes when Maddie finally arrived at Caroline's house. Caroline opened the door, already in her pajamas allowing her in.

"What took you so long?"

"Had some things to do." Caroline stopped, starring at her. "What?"

"You smell weird."

"Weird how?"

"You smell like Elijah." She blushed, "Oh my god spill!"

Maddie smiled, "Where are the movies? You said I could pick."

"Don't change the subject!"

* * *

 **For Maddie's dress, I envisioned her in a dress by Jovani. The style number is 33007.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I appreciate you all for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your alerts and making this story your favorite! Sorry for the long wait, I am going to try and write more now that the semester is almost over! :)**

 **In this chapter ... Maddie goes to the Mikaelson ball. Kol hints that she will be a permanent part of the Mikaelson family. She and Elijah talk. Damon acts out. Things get a little hot and heavy after the ball.**

 **In the next chapter ... Betrayal at it's finest.**


	34. Chapter 33: The Ultimate Betrayal

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Reviews from Chapter 32**

 **Caladhiel999 – Thank you for constantly reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter and happy holidays!**

 **yasminasfeir1 – Thank you so much for your review, so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Let me know what you think of this one, happy holidays!**

 **Noneofyourlove2017 – Enjoy this chapter! Happy holidays!**

 **Violet violet ec – Here it is! Have an amazing holiday!**

 **NicoleR85 – Thanks so much for your constant reviews! Have an amazing holiday!**

 **VampireGir1797 – Yes, I plan for her to keep her friendships with the originals, especially Klaus and Matt. I honestly have no idea when I will post the Klaus/OC, it's just an idea that has been in my head for a while so while I am on vacation from school I am going to try and get it together. Maybe this summer it will be ready for posting but I'm not too sure to be honest. I want to have a solid 10-15 chapters before I post it. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you have a great holiday!**

 **kineret – Thank you so much for your constant reviews! And I definitely wished that more people put Elena in her place on the show but oh well, I'll do it here!** **Have a happy holiday!**

 **NIGHTANGEL21 – I love Klaroline together, wish they would have put them together in the show. And yes, irritating is the perfect word for that love triangle. It was just too much and TVD definitely dragged it out. You make great points and no worries, you can rant any time, I feel you! Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you have a happy holiday!**

 **MarshWolffe – Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope that you enjoy it and thank you for your review. Happy holidays!**

 **HarryPotterGeek7-31 – Melijah, omg I love that couple name for them, so cute! I am not sure how I am even going with story at this point to be honest, I always knew that one day would come after the ball and things would change since some of the originals left and some are eventually killed off so I don't even know when I'll have Elijah meet her parents, but that is a good idea for the birthday party! Thank you so much for reviewing, have an amazing holiday!**

 **Atlanfan1286 – I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think, have an amazing holiday!**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 33 ~ The Ultimate Betrayal**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"Maddie!"

Groaning, Maddie slightly raised her head. She rubbed her eyes and could see the outline of Caroline. After blinking a few times she could see her clearly now. She was standing against her bedroom door, looking amused.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Trying to."

"I got breakfast." Maddie just pushed herself deeper into the mattress, holding the covers closer. She didn't want to get out of bed.

"I don't care."

"So you're telling me that you aren't hungry?" She could practically feel Caroline's smirk.

Poking her head up a little she looked at Caroline, "What did you bring?"

"Bagels." She put her head back down. She was a little hungry. "I want cream cheese on mine."

Caroline said nothing, she only stood there and pulled the covers off of Maddie. "Get up!"

"I hate you."

"You love me."

Maddie trudged out of bed and following behind Caroline to the kitchen. She could smell the aroma of bagels and her mouth watered a little. She had been hungry before but hadn't even noticed how much considering all she wanted to do was sleep. She sat down on a bar stool by the counter and picked out a bagel, adding cream cheese, Caroline did the same.

"This is so good," Maddie said, biting into her bagel. It had been forever since she had an egg bagel and cream cheese.

"I can see you really like it," Caroline smirked.

Maddie only smiled back, "Where do you go this morning?"

It was so fast but Maddie, who had been looking at Caroline straight forward noticed it. _Regret._ As quick as it was there it was gone. "Ugh, had to go to Bonnie's."

Maddie didn't want Caroline to know she saw her face before, "Any reason?"

"She just needed me to drop something off." _Lie._ She could feel it. Something was obviously going on that she wasn't supposed to know about. She was willing to bet Elena was in the middle of whatever it was, as usual.

"I see," she murmured, taking another bite. All the while contemplating how to leave early and go home.

* * *

"Sorry, were you sleeping?"

Matt rubbed his eyes with his injured hand, smiling. "C'mon in."

She smiled walking past him, "I didn't mean to bother you I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing."

"I'm good. How are you?"

 _You look like shit_ , she thought. He also reeked of alcohol. She could see a bottle on the couch and tried to conceal her frown. "I'm good. How's your hand?"

"It's alright." Matt rubbed his head, before taking a seat. Maddie sat in a chair and looked over him.

"Do you want me to make you some coffee?" Matt opened his mouth but she jumped to her feet, "I'm making you coffee."

Heading into the kitchen she went to a cabinet opening it up. The fridge was practically bare. She didn't know what to say. She moved her head to see if he was watching and he thankfully wasn't. She went to the fridge and grimaced seeing no food in their either. Finally she found something to make him coffee with, but she ended up using it all. Quickly she brought it to him but he was laying on the couch, passed out.

"Matt," she whispered his name softly. He didn't even stir. "Matt?" She tried again. Nothing. She gave a small smile taking a blanket that was on the couch arm and placing it over him. She left the coffee on his in table, knowing that it most likely would be cold by the time he woke up again. Looking around his house she finally found an extra house key in a drawer in the kitchen. She had seen it before but didn't pay much attention, now she needed it. She would be back.

* * *

"So how was your sleepover?"

Maddie had gotten home a little while ago. She said hi to her mom, her dad was at the hospital, before heading to her room and taking a shower before changing into fresh clothes. Lucy was curled up on her bed sleeping peacefully. Her phone had died on the drive home so she had put it on the charger. She turned it on in case anyone tried to call her and it was a good thing to since Mrs. Gleason, or Sharon as she preferred to be called, asked if she could watch Hallie for a few hours while she ran some errands. Maddie excepted, since she loved watching Hallie and she would need some more money for the upcoming holiday season. She didn't have to be there until three and it was only twelve so she had some time to kill.

"It was good," she said, sitting on a bar stool by the counter. "How was your night with dad?"

"It was good." Janette spoke as she ate some fruit assortment that she put together. "You want some?" She held it out to Maddie. Maddie looked at it before taking a grape out and eating it.

"Thanks."

It was silent for a moment before her mother spoke, "Your report card came today."

Maddie paused, knowing it could go either way. To be honest, while she had been going to class and doing her work, she hadn't really been trying like she could have. She was being average. So she wasn't sure if she was going to have a straight A report card or a mixture of A's and high B's, "And how did I do?"

Janette stared at her before grinning, "Brilliant." She slid a thick piece of paper towards her. Maddie looked over it.

 **Bennett, Maddison Lynn**

 **A.P. American History – 100**

 **A.P. Calculus – 95**

 **A.P. Literature – 98**

 **A.P. Biology – 97**

 **Band – 100**

 **Gym – 100**

Maddie slid the card back, unaffected. "Okay."

"Okay?! You are doing amazing. Have you heard back from colleges yet?"

She nodded, "They email me all of the time."

"Did you get an acceptance letter yet?"

Maddie shook her head no, "It's still kind of early."

"Did you send out your new test scores?

To make her dad happy she had retaken her ACT and received a thirty two. He was pleased which she was grateful for. She hoped she wouldn't have to ear anymore about it. Nodding towards her mom she couldn't help wonder what was with the questions. I mean she realized it was her senior year and all but her mom never really questioned her like this. "I did it as soon as I got them in."

"Good, did you decide what you wanted to do for your birthday?"

She laughed allowed. Now she understood what all of the questions were for. What her mom really wanted to know was did she decide what party she should plan. "Nope." She made sure to pop the P.

"Maddison."

"I'll figure it out the day of."

"But we need to plan!"

"Plan for what?"

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" Janette asked as if it were obvious, "because then I can make a reservation. Do you want to do something here with some friends? It's on a Friday so do you want to go to school that day or stay home?"

Maddie looked at her mom, a serious expression on her face, "I never want to go to school."

"Be serious."

"I am. You see that I leave here late almost every single day."

"Which is terrible. I don't understand how you got a one hundred in history."

 _Because Ric knows I'm the smartest person in his classroom_ , she felt like saying. "Course work is easy."

"Right, back to your birthday, what do you want to do?"

Maddie thought about it, all the while looking at her mother, "I guess I could have something here."

Janette nodded, holding up her finger quickly. She went and got a notepad and pen, "Alright so we'll do something at the house, what time?"

Maddie shrugged, "Six I guess."

Janette frowned, deep in thought. "I suppose I can take the day off."

"Mom!" She didn't mean to yell but she did. "You don't have to take the day off. You can go to work and come home your usual time. I will just invite some friends over for dinner or whatever."

Janette ignored her continuing, "I'll just leave early and make a big meal for everyone."

She knew there was no point in arguing, "Alright fine."

"What should we have?"

"We should just order pizza's but you insist on making a meal."

Janette gave her a look, "We will figure out a menu later, cake and cupcakes good for dessert?"

"Sure." Maddie couldn't help but think about cake. "If you go to the bakery I want the chocolate mousse filling."

Janette grinned, "I'll keep that in mind. How many do you think you'll have?"

She shrugged thinking it over, "Well I'll invite the team, and probably Damon and Caroline, some other friends and Matt." Oh Matt. "Actually, I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

* * *

"Poor boy," Janette spoke, looking around. Matt had picked up and moved to his bedroom since Maddie had left earlier. She made sure to check on him when she and her mom went back to his house.

"I know." She said sadly.

Both Bennett women had grocery bags in each hand. The plan was to be quick. In and out. Maddie had told her mom she wanted to get some stuff for Matt and she agreed. The two went out to the store together, getting him groceries and anything else they saw that they thought he might need. As soon as they got to his house they got to work putting everything away. They had bought everything from water, soda, snacks, fruit, cold cuts to microwavable meals. They even made sure he had paper towels, toothpaste and anything else they saw and considered he might not have.

"How does he keep it together?" Janette murmured as she put food into his pantry.

"I have no idea."

"His mom is an idiot," she said. "He's a good boy. You never hear about him in any trouble, football star, works and she can't even be around because she is too busy sleeping around with men." Maddie let her mom rant. She was right.

Once the women finished they quickly left. Janette had left a container of leftovers from two days ago with him as well. Maddie had to drop her off so that she could go and babysit Hallie.

"You're a good person you know." Janette said before getting out of the car.

Maddie felt her cheeks rise, "Thank you."

"I'll see you later, be safe."

"I will."

* * *

"Hey Hal!" Maddie exclaimed as she the three, almost four year old ran to her.

"MAWDIE!"

Sharon smiled watching the exchange, "I'm going to get going. I should be back by seven."

Maddie nodded, allowing Hallie to drag her off towards the living room, "Take your time."

"Bye Hal," Sharon yelled. Hallie let go of Maddie's hand, running to her mother and giving her a big hug before letting go and running back to Maddie, dragging her off into the living room. Maddie had brought her backpack along with her, planning to get some homework done while Hallie watched TV or took a nap. She also wanted to start looking into Christmas presents since the holiday was right around the corner. Much to her delight, Hallie was easy. She colored the princesses in one of the many coloring books she had, while Maddie had Cinderella on in the background. She herself was watching it. She could admit. It was one of her favorites.

When she wasn't sneaking glances out of the corner of her eye she was looking up different things on different sites for gifts. Her parents were difficult but her sister was easy. She debated whether or not she should wait until after thanksgiving, considering Cordelia couldn't stay out of her room or closet so she would find stuff but she really just wanted to get everything out of the way, the sooner the better. Before she knew it she found herself getting out her debit card ordering a mixture of things. She eventually stopped after she was nearing the four hundred mark for the day. Her start was good enough. The buzz of her phone pulled her attention away from her computer screen.

 **Cordelia – YO!**

 **Maddie – Wassup?**

 **Cordelia – So mom tells me that you agreed to this birthday celebration, finally!**

 **Maddie – You and mom need to find better things to talk about.**

 **Cordelia – Why? You're a fascinating subject.**

 **Maddie -**

 **Cordelia – So, tell me what foods you want so that she can leave me alone!**

 **Maddie – If she's annoying you stop answering her.**

 **Cordelia – I can't.**

 **Maddie – Why?"**

 **Cordelia – Because Nathan is sick and I'm hella bored and she is my texting buddie for life.**

 **Maddie – I'm shocked you aren't getting drunk.**

 **Cordelia – It's a Sunday.**

 **Maddie – Meaning?**

 **Cordelia – I don't get lit when I have an 8 a.m. lab in the morning.**

 **Maddie – Mhm.**

 **Cordelia – I might have had a small drink this morning …**

 **Maddie – Small?**

 **Cordelia – Judging isn't nice.**

Not bothering to respond, Maddie just chuckled. It was now nearing five so she decided to start some of her homework. Hallie had taken a nap in the middle of her shopping and texting. She was now snuggled up on the couch knocked out sleeping. Maddie smiled, standing and going to the closet in the hallway, grabbing a blanket. She pushed it over her before taking back her seat. She had a paper due tomorrow for Ric's class and she didn't want to be up late in the morning so she decided to do it now. Thinking about the paper made her think of Ric. She wasn't really sure what was going on with him, she had heard he was in the hospital and even jail at one point but she never got the full story from Damon. She was curious as to whether or not he would show his face tomorrow.

She had opened up the messages on her phone to ask Damon how was he doing, especially after last night, and it appeared he wanted to speak with her as well considering a text came up from him before she could send hers.

 **Damon – Where are you?**

 **Maddie – Babysitting, why?**

 **Damon – I need to speak to you immediately. When are you leaving?**

 **Maddie – An hour or two, what's wrong?**

She waited but received no response. She even called him but got no response. Something wasn't right. She wasn't sure what it was but something was definitely going on. A part of her wanted to go home, another part of her wanted to find out what was happening. She could only assume if Damon was involved it had something to do with Elena, it always did and she was willing to bet money that Klaus and the other originals were somehow connected as well.

She found herself staring at her the computer screen, a blank look on her face. So many thoughts were circling through her head that she couldn't even worry about homework right now.

When she heard the door open, she jumped in her seat. Getting to her feet she immediately walked to see who had come into the house. It was only John, Hallie's dad.

"Hi Maddie," he spoke, flicking the light switch.

She tried to get her breathing together, "Hey John. How are you?"

"I'm good. Sharon still out?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Hal is asleep."

"Great, how was she?"

"She's the best." Maddie said.

John took of his jacket walking into the kitchen, "You're free to go, I'm sure you have better things to do tonight."

Maddie, wanting to be polite smirked, "I wasn't busy."

John only nodded, "Just give me a minute and then your free to go."

She nodded, "Take your time." Meanwhile she was wishing he would hurry it up. She packed up her stuff quickly and took out the DVD that had been in, switching the TV back.

John quickly let her go after that, she thanked it, taking her cash and telling him she would see him later. As she was pulling out of the driveway, Sharon was pulling in. She waved to her quickly before heading off. She figured she would stop at Matt's house first, to check on him before going home. That plan however quickly went south when she felt her car stop. A frown immediately settled on her face, lights were flickering, her wheel wasn't staying straight and her tires felt weird. Pulling over she slipped her phone into her back pocket, getting out and getting out. She took one look at her car before going over to her hood. Opening it she looked inside, even though she wasn't sure what the hell she was looking for.

"Dammit," she muttered. She pulled out her cell phone, ready to call her dad when a gust of wind hit her. She blinked once, almost screaming before it register, "Stefan?"

"Having issues?"

She looked at him and then the car, "I don't know what's wrong with my-," she stopped quickly. Stefan was just staring at her, saying and doing nothing. She took a step back and he took a step forward.

"Don't run."

"Stefan, whatever you are planning on-," _crunch._ Running over to Maddie, Stefan quickly knocked her out, catching her before she fell, looking around to make sure there were no witnesses before speeding off.

* * *

Green eyes snapped open.

Cold.

Very cold.

Maddie looked around, her head was frantic, moving from left to right. She was in a cell of some sort. The door was closed. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, on the floor, back to the wall. When she felt herself falling asleep she popped her eyes back open. Stefan had hit her head hard and she was sure she probably had a concussion. Staying awake was one of the most important thing for her. Staying awake and focused. Making her hands into fists she moved them to her sides. Her eyes began closing but she kept thinking about getting out of here and going home. Moving her hands over her legs she frowned. No phone.

"You looking for this?"

Her eyes snapped forward. Stefan stood there, on the other side of the cell, her cell phone clutched in his hands. He shook it back and forth.

Her senses were now fully coming together. Her eyes looked around. She was in the boarding house. She recognized this place. She had been down here plenty of times with Damon. _Damon!_ She wondered where he was and was wishing he could get there and get her as far away from Stefan as possible. "So, you tamper with my car, give me a concussion and kidnap me, and then bring me to your cellar? Why?"

Stefan smirked slightly, "Ah so you know where you are. Let me just tell you that there is no point in you trying to escape."

"Why are you doing this?" She stared at him from her seat on the floor.

"You really have no idea what's going on do you?"

"Obviously not."

"Esther used the ball as a way to link her kids together."

"Why?"

"So she could kill them." He made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her heart slightly dropped. She had a feeling Esther hadn't rised up from the dead to make peace but she never thought that this would be her reason.

"That still doesn't explain to me why I'm in this cell."

"Your boyfriend, with the help of his psychotic sister kidnap Elena."

 _Bingo._ "Of course, she's always in the middle of everything isn't she?"

"She didn't ask for this."

"No? So she wasn't aware what was going on?" He stayed silent. "That's what I thought."

"As long as you stay put I won't have to kill you."

"Like Damon would ever let you kill me."

"He let me kidnap you."

 _He's lying._ "You're lying."

A small smile formed on his lips, "How do you think I knew where you were?"

Her heart stopped. Damon. Her friend. Probably one of her best friends. "I don't believe you."

"Think what you want. I have no reason to lie to you." Stefan stared at her for a long time before walking away, leaving her to think about her friendship which was now officially over.

* * *

Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours.

Time was just passing by. She wasn't sure how long she stayed in their, locked in that cell. She had been fading in and out. Her head hurt but there was nothing that she could really do about that. She could hear the sound of something opening in the distance but she ignored it.

"Wake up." A small shake. "Wake up Maddie."

Her eyes opened slightly. Blonde hair moved around her face. "Rebekah?"

"I'm going to get you out of here," Rebekah said seriously. "Just hang in there."

She could feel herself being lifted up and could hear Rebekah talking to her but she was tired and just wanted to fall back asleep.

* * *

She wasn't sure what it was but during the car ride home she was able to stay awake. Rebekah even helped her up the steps. She stopped and sat in the rocking chair, making no move to enter her house. Leaning back, eyes closed she took in a breath before opening her eyes back up. Rebekah looked at her worried.

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

She shook her head, "No, thank you."

"Your head is injured. I can smell the dried blood."

"Stefan kind of knocked me out."

"My brother will kill him."

She smiled lightly, "I'm sure." A moment of silence passed between the two. "So, tell me, what happened?"

"My mother was stopped."

"How?"

"I haven't gotten all of the details but apparently something with the Salvatore's and the Bennett witches?" She wasn't sure what she meant by witches. She only knew of one Bennett witch and that was Bonnie.

"Interesting."

"I'm going to head home. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"I would but my phone has been stolen."

Rebekah walked to her, reaching into her back pocket she pulled out Maddie's cell phone. "I found it when I broke in."

"Thank you." Maddie said taking the phone from her.

"Anytime."

With a big swoosh of air Rebekah disappeared. Maddie was contemplating whether or not she was ready to go in the house when Kol appeared in front of her. "You just missed your sister."

"You look terrible."

"Lovely to see you to."

"I'm not staying long. I had heard of your kidnapping and came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Her eyebrows raised.

"My mother just tried to kill me. And while she might have been stopped this time I don't doubt that there will be a next."

"So you're running?"

"Can you blame me?"

She thought about it. She tried to put herself in his position, thinking about what she would do if she was ever faced with her mother trying to kill her and her sister. The first thing she would probably do is leave Mystic Falls. "No."

"This isn't the end Maddison." She couldn't even bring herself to frown at the name. Instead she just laughed. "I will be seeing you again."

"I hope so." While he was crazy, she did enjoy his antics. Kol went to turn but she spoke up, "Wait." He faced her again. "You said that if I was going to be a part of your family there was a lot that I would have to learn." Kol nodded. "Do you ever plan on telling me what you meant?"

Kol laughed, "You'll come to see over time. But let's first start with the basics, your best friend Rebekah, she will be the first to stab you in the back."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Don't fall for her whiny persona. The minute you cease to be of use she and Nik will turn on you together. They might bicker but that pair is probably more dangerous than all of us combined."

"Noted." Maddie thought about his words. Of course he did have a point but that wasn't what she really wanted to know. "Are you going to tell me more."

"Maybe in due time." He stepped to her, and kissed her cheek quickly. "Good bye Maddison." In a blink he was gone.

She sat there a little while longer, contemplating. She thought about the past, the present and the future and before she knew it, she was ready to go in the house, get in the shower, turn on the hot water and cry under it and then continue to cry in bed. This had been a wake up call for her today. Getting to her feet she stood tall, reaching for the door of her house. She had slightly opened it and had one foot inside when she heard it.

"Maddie."

Damon. The last person she wanted to see. She started to walk forward and ignore him but in a flash he had her hand grasped in his.

"Don't touch me Damon!" She snapped, she had been able to twist the knob and push a tiny bit, but the door wasn't completely open.

"Let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain. There is only one question to be answered." She looked at him, green eyes staring into blue. She swallowed, hoping it would keep the tears that were pooling up in her eyes at bay. "Did you tell Stefan where I was today?"

He didn't blink but he swallowed and that gave her his answer. "Right. And I'm sure you were well aware of what would happen when you told him considering you aren't an idiot."

"I didn't know he was going to lock you in the basement."

"But you knew that he would kidnap me?" She let out a cold laugh. "I hate you." She said strongly.

"You don't mean that."

She nodded, not caring that tears were welled up in her eyes, "I do. I really do." She was crying now. He reached for her face but she smacked at his hand. "You know Damon, when I first met you I thought you were a wild card. And then when I found out about Katherine and how your father treated you I felt bad. Somewhere along the lines of everything you became my friend. You were there for me if I needed it. We went out together. Hell, my mom probably likes you better than my other friends. And you've had your fair share of shitty moments, yes. But I never thought that it would get to this point. No matter what you did I never thought that you would allow your brother to tamper with my car, knock me out, kidnap me, and leave me in a cellar where I had to wonder whether or not I was going to live to see tomorrow."

"I'm so-," she didn't want to hear it.

"SAVE IT!" She didn't care that she was letting him see her break down. Not now. "You can save it all because it's done. Whatever friendship we had is over! Whatever love I had for you as my friend is over! We are over! There is no more Maddie and Damon! There is only what was!"

"You don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do."

"Elena was in danger Maddie, I didn't know what to do." Damon was actually rambling. She wanted to believe that if he was trying to explain himself then he was actually sorry but she wasn't taking that excuse. Not from him.

"I WAS IN DANGER! WHEN ROSE KIDNPAPED ME I WAS IN DANGER AND INSTEAD OF SAVING ME YOU LEFT ME!" She screamed. "YOU LEFT ME THERE! I FORGAVE YOU FOR IT, I DID. AND THEN AFTER YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT ELIJAH AND ME AND YOU TOLD ME I BETRAYED YOU."

"Maddie I-," she wasn't having it.

"I believe the correct term was that the minute a guy bats an eyelash at me I would drop my panties, right?" Hurt was displayed all over his face. "And then I barley spoke to you but eventually we got better. And that summer we had an amazing time, but it doesn't matter because with you it is always about Elena and always will be," she was still staring at him with a serious look, "today proved that. Well, it doesn't matter anymore because I hate you."

"You don't."

"I do," she cried, "so much. Your brother was going to kill me today if anything happened to Elena and sure you might not have known the plan but I know you aren't dumb enough to think I would have been left alive."

"I'm sorry."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SORRY'S DAMON!" She took a breath, "What I want is for you to get the hell off my porch and stay the hell out of my life."

Maddie's house door swung open. She turned, face a mess seeing Janette standing there, a mixture of shock and anger on her face. She looked between the two, having heard everything. "Get away from my daughter." She reached for Maddie, who went to her mother.

"Janette, let me explain."

"I don't need you to explain anything. The only thing that you need to do is understand that if you come around her again I will stake you myself." She ushered Maddie in the house then, closing the door and locking it, leaving Damon on the porch.

Maddie stood tall, crying up a storm. Janette looked at her daughter, her baby. Her eyes went to her head where the dried-up blood was. "Maddie," she breathed out.

"Mommy," Maddie circled her arms around her mother, dropping to the floor with her, crying.

* * *

After Maddie calmed down, Janette rushed her to the hospital. Maddie did in fact have a concussion. They had to come up with an excuse of her falling. Janette, who had a separate conversation with Christian about things was informed that Aby have been turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore. Christian had been informed by Caroline Forbes who had called. The two went home with Maddie that nigh. She was their greatest concern.

Maddie didn't say very much to either of her parents that night. She knew she and her mom would eventually have a talk about everything that she had overheard.

It was no question that she wouldn't be attending school the next day. After she took a shower she quickly changed into pajamas. As she threw the pillows off of her bed she felt a swoosh of air, quickly turning around unsure of who it was this time. She ran to Elijah seeing him. He hugged her back, placing a small kiss on the side of her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'll live. Just a concussion."

"This shouldn't have happened."

"You're right, but it did."

She moved away from him, assessing him. He was in his usual attire, a suite, but she felt like something was different. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm leaving town."

"Excuse me?" Her head went to the side a bit.

"I kidnapped a teenage girl today. I allowed my sister to watch over her, knowing she would torture her."

"Elena isn't innocent."

"I'm not better than Stefan."

"You can't be serious right now." She looked him in the eye. "So, you are just going to disappear and never return?"

"Me staying away from you would be for the best."

Looking at him she said nothing. From the events of the whole day she had just had enough, of everyone! Walking over to her desk she opened up a drawer, pulling out a box.

"This is for the best," he spoke, watching her. "I refuse to ruin your life before it even begins."

Holding the box with each hand she let herself smile, before she scrunched her eyes, tears forming again. "Today I was kidnapped. Locked in the Salvatore cellar and thought I might die. I have a concussion thanks to Stefan and I'm not even sure where my car is." She turned, facing him again and walking to him until she stood toe to toe with him. "You say that you refuse to ruin my life, yet I want you in my life." She made sure she held his eye contact, "Let me refraise, wanted." She held out the box to him and with a confused look on his face he took it. "These are letters that I wrote to you this summer. There is practically one for every day." Tears continued to escape, "I waited for you. I did. I never gave up. Even after you were undaggered and we had our issues I still kept faith but if you could just turn and leave when things get rough I don't need you."

He whispered her name softly, "Maddie."

"You can go now." She finished, wiping her face. "And make sure you don't come back."

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading.**

 **If I have invoked some kind of emotion for you with this chapter then I have done my job.**

 **I'm curious to know who do you guys think made the ultimate betrayal in this chapter? Caroline? Stefan? Damon? Elijah? Who? LET ME KNOW!**

 **Being completely honest, I always had it planned up to the Mikaelson ball. I know a lot happens after because the siblings are linked and to be honest I didn't watch the show a lot after. I got tired of Elena and the Salvatore brothers and they kept playing with Klaroline too much for me. I wanted them to be end game and it wasn't happening so I got pissed. I've seen a few episodes and know some things so I'm like ugh. Being honest I like Alaric and I know he get's killed off and then returns but I'm not sure how I'm going to do that. I want him to stay. I don't know I'll figure it out. I am up for ANY SUGGESTIONS.**

 **I am pretty sure my next update won't be until January, so I hope that everyone has an amazing holiday! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **p.s. my Christmas present can be reviews? Maybe lol.**

 **In this chapter … Maddie and her mom set out to help Matt. Damon and Maddie's friendship is over.**

 **Next Chapter … Happy 18** **th** **Birthday.**


	35. Chapter 34: Happy Birthday

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Review Responses from Chapter 33**

iamsocoolbruh – Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate it, so glad you love this story. I love all of my fans! And yes Zendaya would be a good for Maddie, or even Cordelia. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Guest – I would honestly love nothing more than to kill off Elena! Thanks so much for reviewing, let me know what you think of this chapter!

HarryPotterGeek7-31 – Yes, it was time for her to come to the realization on Damon's true loyalty. And at first, I was debating it but after reading reviews and going back over past chapters I don't regret having him betray her in that chapter considering his sole purpose is only to protect Elena and not care who else gets hurt. So glad you enjoyed the chapter, don't worry, Melijah is end game! Hope you had an amazing holiday!

Marsh Wolffe – I am so glad that you liked the chapter! I think I am going to time jump, but I was going to do a birthday thing (which is this chapter) and I was leaning towards thanksgiving and Christmas, so I will probably finish out the year and then after I write a Christmas or New Years chapter I'll begin to time jump. I appreciate you reviewing, hope that you enjoy this chapter!

silentmayhem – I agree Elijah's perception of Elena was so annoying on the show! Like she helped try and kill you and your family! Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

animexchick – I can not agree more about Stefan and Damon's annoying Elena obsession, like get it together! Lol Thank you so much for reviewing, let me know what you think about this chapter!

xLoverX – Yes, I am so glad you like Maddie and her independence! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Guest – Yes, Damon's betrayal was awful! Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

NicoleR85 – Thank you so much for constantly reviewing, you have been a supporter of this story since the beginning! I can't stand Haley to be honest, after the ball I didn't watch a lot anymore so I'm not sure if she comes in season 3 (I'm kind of in the middle) or season 4. And I really don't know how I feel about giving Klaus a baby with her and I know she and Elijah have some kind of "thing" going on so I'm like ugh with her. Hope you have an amazing Christmas and New Years!

yasminasfeir1 – Elijah is such an idiot, but don't worry he and Maddie are end game! I hope that you had an amazing holiday, thanks for reviewing!

Leah Tatyana Nicole – So glad you enjoyed this chapter! And yes, I agree Maddie did just need a break and step back but don't you worry she and Elijah will be back together! Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter!

kineret – Elijah is an idiot but he will get it together! Thank you for always reviewing, I hope you love this chapter!

Bella-swan11 – First I want to thank you so much for taking the time out to review! It really means a lot to me! And yes, you are right it was all Elena's fault. I felt like she could have at least warned Elijah at the ball not to drink the wine or something! He always went out of his way for her and she just sabotaged him, let me stop ranting lol. I still love Klaroline but now that I've been writing, I'm not sure if I'm going to make it happen in this story anymore. I'm only pairing Maddie with Elijah though. I hope that you have a wonderful holiday!

Caldadhiel999 – Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope that you have an amazing holiday. And yes, Elena is definitely the most annoying person on the show, at least for me lol. Enjoy this chapter!

sharonpijl – Hopefully this chapter fixes your heart a bit! Thank you so much for reviewing!

\- Thank you so much for reviewing I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

I want to thank you all for reviewing! I also want to say that reading all of your reviews I am happy that I was able to invoke some kind of emotion out of everyone. Whether it was anger, shock, excitement, happiness, anything I am just glad and it means a lot to me as a writer that something I came up with made everyone feel something. Enjoy this chapter! ㈴2

* * *

 **I just wanted to say, I'm sure most of you know from earlier chapters but I'm not really going episode by episode. So I just skipped over Ric being in jail, I acknowledged it, but I'm not really going into it because now that Maddie has broken away from Damon it has nothing to really do with her. Also, I haven't watched all of the episodes since TVD pissed me off a lot during season 3, so I'm basically around the beginning of "Break on Through" episode but I'm not going to use it in this chapter. I just wanted everyone to have a sense of where I was.**

 **Also, I just want to let you know how much I appreciate the support that you all give to this story.**

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 34 ~ Happy Birthday**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Janette had gotten up extra early today. She wanted everything to be perfect from the time Maddie woke up to the time she went to bed that night. She had already called the school and told them that after calculus Maddie was free to sign herself out. She wanted her to take the whole day off but she had insisted that she needed to go in and take some tests. It was on this very day, November 18th, eighteen years ago that Janette had went into labor and gave birth to Maddie. Unlike her sister she didn't take forever with her arrival. She was quick and calm. At first Janette thought something was wrong with her since she wasn't hysterically crying.

She couldn't believe that her baby was finally eighteen years old. Time had just flown right by. When she woke up she went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee before settling in the living room and looking over old family pictures. Her hand traced over the pictures of Maddie's old baby pictures. She looked at her adorable face, her chubby little cheeks and smiled. She even went up to her room and looked at her, Lucy was snuggled at her feet peacefully, before she went back to her own room, ready for the day's events.

Going back into her room she realized it was almost five. There was no point in her getting up, she would just have to get ready soon. She wanted to everything to be perfect when Maddie arrived downstairs.

* * *

Lights blinking.

That was the first thing that Maddie became aware of as she opened her eyes. It was still kind of dark outside so she knew that she had woken up earlier than usual. With a small frown forming, she closed her eyes letting her head fall onto her pillow. Needing more air she turned her face slightly, stretching. In a way she knew that there was no point in her trying to go back to sleep because it wasn't happening. She moved her feet around slightly, before moving her head up and looking around. Lucy was no where to be found, which was odd considering she usually slept in her room at night on her bed. With a drawn out sigh, she slowly raised herself up to a sitting position. Eyes scrunching, she reached for her cell phone, squeezing her eyes shut when the bright light was exposed. She immediately adjusted it. Her phone was full of text messages.

 **Cordelia – It's almost time!**

 **Cordelia – You must be asleep.**

 **Cordelia – HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST SISTER IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! I LOVE YOU ENDLESSLY, HAVE THE BEST 18** **TH** **BIRTHDAY TODAY! 18 VODKA SHOTS FOR YOU.**

Maddie couldn't help but chuckle.

 **Rebekah – Happy Birthday Maddie.**

 **Matt – Happy Birthday!**

Adjusting her covers she responded to them all saying thank you. She turned now, so that her back was to her bedroom door and she was facing the window. She frowned upon seeing it, she hadn't left it open but a crack was there. Looking around, nothing seemed to appear different but in a town that is full of supernatural people you just never know. Moving the covers, she slowly walked over to the window, putting one knee on the seat that was there and peeking out. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. She closed the window and locked it, going back over to her bed. When her alarm clock finally went off she dismissed it, getting up and going to shower. Since she was leaving right after math she would try and be on time to class today. Ric, who had been freed from jail (she had heard her dad telling her mom about how he was arrested and it had apparently been a mistake), had announced yesterday that there was going to be a pop quiz of sorts and she actually reviewed, wanting to keep her grades up. Now that she had dropped some of her friends who were in no way, shape or form benefiting her she had decided to focus more on her studies. She had been neglecting them but no more. She was going to strive to do better and keep to herself. For the most part. Besides, track was going well, and the lacrosse season would be here before she knew it. So would her college acceptance letters or denials.

Hurrying to the bathroom Maddie took a shower. It took longer than she had planned because she washed her hair and it was getting longer and longer, almost to her but now. She was ready to cut some of it but at the same time she didn't want to because it would be a pain in the ass to grow back. On the bright side it was thick so that wouldn't be a problem for if she ever needed to do something with it and had cut it. Running back into her room, she quickly dried off, before sitting down and blow drying her hair. The minute she finished, she took her curling iron, which was ready and added some curls to the bottom of her hair. She usually preferred it straight but she decided to go a different route today. She couldn't help but smile at how they looked, it complimented her already long hair. The minute she was done and all of her hair things were put away she went on to apply makeup, doing a smokey eye as best she could before she applied eyeliner to her top lid and then mascara. Satisfied she looked at the clothes she had picked out the night before. They were on their hangers by her closet door.

Because it was getting colder, she had picked out a long sleeve white shirt and a light mocha colored sweater to go over it. She had skinny jeans that stopped a little before her ankle and her black boots that would give her a nice height increase because of the heal. She got herself together quickly, before looking around her room to make sure that everything was in place. Since she was leaving early she would be ditching her backpack and had a crossbody that was big enough to fit her calculator, pens, keys and phone. Double checking that she had everything she headed downstairs, a smile on her face.

She never liked to make a big fuss over her birthday but she was happy. With everything that had happened, was happening and going to happen she wanted to enjoy this day. Her day.

Not being able to help it, she pulled out her phone on her way downstairs, snap chatting the balloons that her mom had tied to the staircase. It was cute. They were a pretty silver color. She was shocked to see them taped against the wall as well, leading into the dining room. Against the wall there was a small chest, usually there were candles on it and a decorated plate was in the middle, but today it had been replaced with gifts. She let her head fall back as she laughed allowed seeing the huge 1 and 8 balloons.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She jumped slightly before embracing the feeling of her mother's arms. Turning she hugged her back.

"Thank you."

Her mom pulled away, staring at her baby. She stared at her face, thinking about how tiny she was when she was a baby and how big she is now. "My sweet girl is eighteen." Janette said, "Where did the time go?"

Maddie shrugged with a smile, "It goes by fast, doesn't it?"

"Who are you telling?" Janette smiled back. "So, gifts first or do you want breakfast?"

Maddie looked at her mom before grinning, "Are there waffles?"

"Of course!" Janette took her wrist lightly, and Maddie followed her into the kitchen. Her plate of waffles had whipped cream, syrup and strawberries on them already. Before cutting into them she snapped them with the caption "birthday breakfast." Cutting into them, she moaned allowed with the first bite. _So fucking good._ Janette let her eat in silence, she stood by the stove, drinking her coffee. Seeing the text message light flash, she picked up her phone reading some of the new messages that had come in.

 **Katy-Kat – HAPPY BIRTHDAY BFF! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, CAN'T WAIT TO GET TURNT TONIGHT.**

 **Chris – Happy Birthday cousin!**

 **Kyle – Happy Birthday Maddie!**

"Why are you smiling like that?" Maddie wondered.

"Because I'm happy. Today is your birthday and all I can think about is how proud of you I am."

"Thank you." They had a small chit chat while Maddie finished her breakfast. By the time she finished she had to get going if she was going to attempt to make it to class on time. "I have to go."

"But what about presents?"

"I'll open them later, I have two tests this morning."

Janette nodded in understanding, she looked around and then sighed, "Alright, but do me a favor and grab a jacket. It's cold outside."

Maddie nodded, getting to her feet. She put her plate and sink in the dishwasher and washed it quickly before grabbing her bag and phone. Walking to the coat closet, which was by the door, she opened her bag, looking for her keys, while her other hand went to the door. Opening it up, she looked up from her bag, opening the door wide. "HA!"

Maddie jumped back, her hand immediately going to her chest, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Then I did my job," Cordelia spoke, jumping to hug her sister, "Happy birthday!"

"What are you doing here?" She hadn't been expecting her sister to come. When they had spoken earlier in the week Cordelia had told her she couldn't make it due to the flights and last minute testing.

Cordelia spoke as if it were obvious, "I lied."

"I love you."

She grinned at her Maddie, "I mean how could you not, I'm awesome?" Maddie grinned back, "Alright, come on, I'm taking you to school today."

"Why?"

"Stop being difficult!"

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I'm leaving early."

"I know. We're going to go get our nails done and then head to the mall. Maybe even the tattoo parlor," she whispered the last part not wanting her mom to overhear her. "Let's get moving, BYE MOM!"

"Wait," both girls turned to look at their mother, "pictures!"

* * *

Due to Cordelia's driving skills, Maddie arrived at school with ten minutes to spare. Wanting to kill some time, she made her way to her locker. She grabbed her Calculus book, thinking that she would review notes in Ric's class. While she had a quiz for him she wasn't worried about passing it.

The minute she closed her locker she was invoked with a hug. She let out a surprised "oh" sound before laughing, "Hello to you too Katy Kat."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

She looked around, people walking by had obviously heard but she didn't care. "Thank you."

"Aren't you so excited to be eighteen?"

She shrugged, "In all honesty it feels the same as being seventeen, or sixteen and so on and so on." It was the truth. She hadn't felt any different than she had yesterday or in the past.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well that sound boring," Maddie laughed, walking along side Katie down the hallway. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I have a calc test and then Cordelia is coming to get me."

"She's here?" Katie wondered, her eyebrows raised. She had no idea Cordelia was coming home this weekend.

Maddie nodded, "Yeah, I don't know when she's leaving though." Since Thanksgiving was right around the corner the wouldn't be apart for too long. Cordelia would leave either Saturday night or Sunday afternoon and be back the following week. That reminded Maddie that she needed to ask her mom and dad what they were doing. It was looking like they would up going to upstate New York but it wasn't confirmed yet. If they were going, she knew that Cordelia wouldn't be joining them, and neither would she.

"We should totally hangout this weekend."

Maddie nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we should. I don't know what you're doing next week but Cord and I are going black Friday shopping."

"I'm so down," Katie's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I've been saving some money to get gifts so that would be perfect."

"Alright it's a plan," Maddie said when she got closer to her classroom, "I'll see you later."

"I'll see you tonight." Katy spoke, giving her one last hug. "Happy birthday."

Maddie chuckled, "Thank you."

Walking in, she immediately went to her seat. A groan was ready to come out of her. Elena was back. She hadn't seen her since the ball, which had been great. Even though she had missed the first two days of school the last week due to her concussion, not seeing her the rest of the week and majority of this week had been great. She was sitting next to Caroline. When Maddie met Caroline's eye for a second she immediately looked away. Maddie did too, going to her seat thinking about the last time that she had spoken to her.

 _Flashback:_

" _Maddie." Maddie kept walking. "Maddie." She kept going, before her arm was tugged, "MADDIE, WOULD YOU WAIT!"_

" _What do you want?" Maddie pulled her arm from Caroline's. "And don't touch me! I already have a concussion, I don't need a broken arm as well."_

" _Why do you have a concussion?"_

 _Maddie glared, "Don't act like you don't know."_

 _Caroline's face went from a frown to a look of regret. Yes, she was well aware of what had happened and Maddie knew it._

" _I'm sorry."_

" _You know, I'm kind of tired of hearing that."_

" _I mean it."_

" _I don't care." She told her. "I really don't."_

 _Caroline tried again, "Maddie just let me explain."_

" _Explain what? How you knew Esther was planning to kill her children and how you helped? Tell me something, is that why you were gone that morning when I slept over your house? Is that where you were? Plotting."_

" _Maddie it-," she was cut off immediately._

" _Answer the question."_

" _Yes, I knew but-," she was cut off again._

" _There are no buts. I am so done with all of you. Whether you knew I was going to be kidnapped by Stefan or not what would you have done?"_

" _He wasn't going to hurt you and Elena-," she stopped seeing the look on her friends, or ex-friends face._

" _Elena, Elena, Elena. Why is that everyone has to get hurt because of her?" Maddie wondered, crossing her hands over her chest. "No matter, I don't care. But make no mistake that there is no friendship between the two of us."_

" _You don't mean that."_

 _She nodded her head, "Oh yes I do." She felt a small pang in her chest upon seeing the look on Caroline's face but she knew that it was time to do what was best for her. "I can't, you know what I won't put myself around people who are just going to turn their heads and allow me to get kidnapped and make me a sacrificial lamb, or leave me stranded to save someone else. I don't deserve that. I would never do that to one of my so-called friends."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _I know." She said softly. "In a way so am I." And with that she turned walking down the hall. Caroline watched until she was gone._

Getting in her seat, Maddie got a pen from her bag and pulled out her phone. She had some more text messages coming in and she responded her thanks to all of them. She had a missed call as well, she figured from when she was talking to Katie in the hallway. Since it from her uncle John and aunt Shannon she just texted them that she was in class and would call them later, to which they responded that they had just wanted to wish her a happy birthday. She missed them. Not only them but Kyle and Chris. She hoped that they would all be able to get together soon. Maybe a trip to New Hampshire was in order. A trip to get out of Mystic Falls sounded amazing to her in all honesty.

She had been so busy texting people that she hadn't even noticed Matt come at first until he said, "Happy birthday."

She smiled over at him, "Thank you." Although she had cut ties with some people, mainly Damon, she could never see herself cutting off Matt. He was so innocent and always getting stuck in the middle. Besides, he was someone who had always been a good friend to her.

"What time should I be there tonight?"

Her smiled widened, "You're coming?"

He nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"My mom and sister mainly handled everything so I don't know who they spoke to, but I want to say seven. I'll ask Cordelia when she picks me up."

Matt frowned, "Is your car good?"

She nodded. Of course, because of Stefan she had to have some work to done to it, after her dad found it. A toe truck had to come get it because it wouldn't even start but now it was good. "Yeah, my sister is just driving me around today."

"So, I'm guessing you won't be in bio?"

"Sorry bud, after calculus I'm out of here."

He smiled but said nothing, as Ric came into class and the moment he did everyone stopped talking. Because Mystic Falls was so small everyone had heard about his arrest. Although, since it was apparently not his fault they had let him go and he wasn't fired. Ric started class after the pledge and morning announcements. He played a short video before going over some PowerPoint slides and reviewing for their quiz. Moments before he passing out the quizzes, Rebekah walked in. Ric nodded at her and she took a seat on the other side of Maddie.

"Well Maddison, I hear it's your birthday today."

"You know for my present you could call me by the correct name," she gave her a playful smile.

"I guess I have something in common with my siblings. We all love to use your full name."

"It's very annoying."

Rebekah smiled, before continuing, "Well we will surely be calling you that tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll be going to your little get together tonight." She smiled at Maddie before turning to Ric who had announced he was going to pass out the tests. Maddie sat their shell shocked. Not that she cared about them coming but it would definitely be interesting, having Rebekah in her house. She had seen Klaus around once since the ball so she knew he hadn't left town either. Still her main focus was tonight and how they were coming. She didn't know it for sure yet but she had a feeling Cordelia had something to do with this.

Maddie was one of the first to finish Ric's quizzes. When she brought it to him he gave her a little nod to which she nodded back before sitting down. She sat there in silence the rest of the period before leaving for math. She left with Rebekah at her side.

"What time should I be there tonight?"

"Wait, you're coming to my house?"

Rebekah nodded, "Yes. Your sister invited me and Nik being himself decided that he would tag along."

What the hell. "You spoke to my sister?" Not that she really cared but Cordelia hadn't mentioned it to her.

Rebekah smiled, "Don't seem so surprised. Unless you prefer Nik and I not to go."

"You and Klaus are coming to my house?" She asked, shocked.

"I thought you were smart. It seems you're having trouble putting two and two together."

Maddie frowned at her before giving a fake laugh, "Ha ha. I'm just shocked you and Klaus are coming to my house."

"Well, we'll be there."

"Right. Do me a favor and don't kill anyone. I'd like to have a good night."

"We'll try," Rebekah said with a small smile. "Now that time."

"Seven."

"We'll see you then."

"See you," Maddie spoke before going to her classroom. She just wanted to take this test and then get out of there.

* * *

"Hey."

Matt smiled at Caroline, "Hey."

"Have you seen Maddie?"

Frowning at her question he shook his head, "No." He knew it was her birthday, he already texted her and spoken to her in their first period class.

"Oh, okay so tonight I have no plans and I am in immediate need for them. Do you want to hang out? I can try and get Bonnie to come, maybe even Elena." Caroline knew that was a far chance though, as did Matt. Bonnie wasn't Elena's biggest fan at the moment, not like anyone could blame her. Because of Elena her mother was now a vampire.

Matt rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't actually."

"Why not?"

"Maddie's mom is throwing her a get together tonight."

Hurt flashed across Caroline's face. It was now obvious to her that she wasn't invited. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Matt wasn't exactly sure what had happened between the two of them but he knew they were no longer on civil terms. The divide was obvious, especially in Ric's class since they were all together. Since Maddie had been kidnapped at Stefan, she hadn't even said one word to Caroline and she tried her best to avoid looking at her.

* * *

"Are you really getting a tattoo?" Maddie asked her sister. They had gotten their nails done. Maddie had gone with a midnight blue color and Cordelia had gotten a ruby red color. They had went out of town to one of the nicest malls near them. Maddie had gotten some good deals and she and Cordelia and even gotten their dad some cologne, which they would give to him on Christmas. After having a quick lunch Cordelia drove to a near by tattoo shop.

"It doesn't hurt to look."

Maddie rolled her eyes, following her sister's lead and getting out of the car. "I'm sure you wouldn't be here if you weren't already set on what you wanted."

Cordelia turned her head as she walked up the steps, "You know me so well."

Following her inside, Maddie looked around the place. There was art everywhere. There were two guys in there. Both had sleeves going down their arms. She had to admit that they were pretty hot. The tattoos and the guys. She frowned. Thinking of hot guys made her think about Elijah, but it was over now. He had chosen to leave. She had to accept it and move on.

"See anything you like?" Asked Cordelia, coming up behind Maddie.

"Not really, you?"

"I'll probably get five." Maddie looked her eyes, wide. "Just kidding but I think that I'll eventually get a tramp stamp."

Maddie chuckled, going over and looking at various tattoo pictures that hung on the wall, "I can't deal with you."

One of the guys with sleeve tattoos walked over, "See anything you like?"

Maddie shook her head, "Not yet."

"Anything in particular you want?"

"We wanted matching tattoos," Cordelia said allowed. "Or something cute for sisters."

"Ah, give me a second." The guy walked away and grabbed something from a desk before quickly returning with a small book of pictures. He handed it to Maddie, who instantly found different things she liked going through it. She especially liked the birds coming out of the cage, even though that was something she'd consider later. She smiled at the hummingbird one and considered getting it on her side.

"I like this." Maddie said to her sister, looking over at the arrow tattoos.

Cordelia looked over her sister's shoulder, "Oh, I like that."

"Where would you get it?"

"Either on my wrist or the side of my wrist."

* * *

By the time the two of them made it home it was way after three, almost four. By this time Maddie's dad was home from work. He had been outside with Lucy when they pulled up. He gave Maddie a hug and kiss on the forehead wishing her a happy birthday.

"Think you could give us a hand?" Cordelia laughed, opening up the trunk to get some of the bags out.

Christian frowned, "Do I even want to ask how much money was spent?"

"Nope."

Chuckling, Christian grabbed a few bags and followed the girls into the house. He dropped off their bags by the stairs before walking into another room. Maddie and Cordelia put their things in their rooms before going back downstairs.

"Where is mom?" Maddie wondered.

"She had some errands to run."

"I hope that includes Maddie's cake," Cordelia noted. "I can't wait to eat it."

"What kind is it?" Maddie wondered aloud.

"You have to wait for tonight! You were no help in picking out anything so let it all be a surprise."

Maddie rolled her eyes at her sister, "So if I wanted to open up a present I would have to wait on that too?"

It was now Cordelia's turn to roll her eyes, "You have no interest in opening gifts so don't even try it. Now, what are you wearing tonight because my outfit will slay and I'm not changing it."

Christian let out a small gift entering the kitchen, Lucy right on his heels, "You are both too much."

Cordelia smirked, "You love having me home." Christian made a face but ended up smiling. "So, let's get this out of the way before mom get's home, are you guys going to Buffalo for Thanksgiving or not?"

Her dad's relaxed face instantly turned hard. They had their answer. "Unfortunately it seems that we are."

"I'm not going."

"Me either," Maddie added.

Christian rubbed his temples, "Your mother isn't going to like that." It was true. Janette would want them to all be together. Even though she knew Cordelia and Maddie had no interest in going to Buffalo she would want her kids with her.

Cordelia was quick to pipe up, "Who cares? You can't honestly say you blame us for wanting to stay away. Her mother is the most awful person that we have ever met. Why should we ruin a nice day listening to her unnecessary comments?"

"Your mother will still want you both to be there."

"We can be there in spirit," Maddie said, wanting to break some of the obvious tension in the way.

Christian gave her a look, "We'll see what happens."

* * *

"Ouch! What the fuck!"

Cordelia had followed Maddie into her room to help her pick out an outfit for tonight. As soon as Maddie closed the door she pinched her sister's arm.

"Why didn't you tell me that you spoke to Rebekah?"

A sly smile came over her face, "Your mad about that?"

"I'm not mad," she said honestly, "but still it would've been nice to know that she was coming tonight."

"Well one of your surprises is ruined."

"How can you talk so causally?" Maddie wondered. "You do realize originals are going to be in our house right?"

"Last time I checked an original has already been in our house," she spoke calmly.

Maddie stared at her, "Right. So you only invited Rebekah and Klaus, original wise?" Cordelia nodded her head. In a way Maddie was disappointed. Yes, she had been the one to tell Elijah that if he left she didn't want him to come back, but a part of her didn't mean it. She had hoped he would text her or something already but that hadn't been the case.

"Relax."

"I still want to know how you even met them."

"Well I got Rebekah's info from Matt, so I called her and Klaus happened to be with her when I talked her about tonight." Cordelia spoke, "I don't know why Caroline isn't interested in him, I mean that damn accent."

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed part 1 of Maddie's birthday celebration! Thank you so much for all of your support. The last chapter got 16 reviews, that is a record, thank you all so much! Hope to see some favorite, alerts/follows and reviews for this one!**

 **Question, since I'm behind in episodes and haven't caught up yet is there a Thanksgiving or Christmas episode in season 3 or is it in 4? I just wanna try and keep up with the times until graduation, even though I'm not following episode by episode.**

 **In this chapter … Maddie is finally 18. Cordelia makes a surprise visit for her sister. Cordelia and Maddie go to a tattoo parlor. Party at the Bennett house.**

 **By the way, hope you all had an amazing holiday!**

 **Next chapter … Maddie celebrates the rest of her birthday. Klaus shows up. She sees an unexpected person at the end of the night.**


	36. Chapter 35: Surprise

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Responses from Chapter 34**

HarryPotterGeek7-31 - I am so happy that you really are enjoying the story! Thank you for reviewing and hopefully this chapter makes up for the cliffhangers!

silentmayhem - So glad that you're liking Cordelia, I really wanted to make her character stand out because she's so well her lol. Klaus and Cordelia, that is actually really cute and tbh I kept shipping them when I wrote the chapter where they meet (this one) and I had no plans for them to be together before at all. From the small youtube clips I have seen and the originlas season 1 episodes I don't like Haley so I really have no plans on her getting pregnant. Thank you so much for reviewing.

animexchick -No, I wanted to shake the shit out of Caroline while watching these episodes. I feel like she got so much better from season 1 and if she would drop the Mystic Falls gang she would be even better. That's why I read so much Klaroline fiction lol. By the way things are going I am just going to end up doing my own thing and just take bits and pieces from each episode and certain plot lines. I believe Jeremy ends up dying, which I have no issue with so that can stay but Kol dying is a problem for me so I don't think I'll be following that. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Guest - I would love to kill Elena to be honest, it's just that most of the bullshit revolves around her, although I do know season 4 she becomes a vampire so I think she will be less irrelevant, at least I hope when I watch these episodes lol. So glad that you are enjoying not only Maddie but her whole family, I really wanted to involve more family dynamic with this since I feel like it's there in the show but at the same time it isn't. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Guest - Lol, maybe there can be some Klaus/Cordelia in the future, thank you for reviewing!

NicoleR85 - Thank you so much for always reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

RevengeABC - Thank you so much!

Bella-swan11 -

yasminasfeir1 -

\- Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!

MarshWolffe -

kineret - Hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be some originals that pop up!

Caladhiel999 - I love Klaus' accent, then again I love him! Thank you so much for reviewing.

Lyryenn - Yes he is.

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 35 ~ Surprise**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"Sorry I'm late."

Maddie smiled, giving Matt a hug. Matt had just walked through the door. "It's seven thirty, I hardly consider that late." A mass of cars were outside so she figured it was hard for him to find a spot. Not that a ton of people were there, in her mind since she knew how crowded her house could get when her mom threw parties, but a lot of her friends drove and instead of pooling they drove separate which was fine.

"He was supposed to be here at seven," Cordelia said in a joking matter, walking up next to Maddie. "Wow, I mean I know I've seen you this summer but I feel like you just get taller."

"Hey Cord," Matt spoke, giving her a small hug, which she returned. "Have you gotten shorter?" He joked.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Here you go Maddie," he handed her an envelope.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She really meant it when she told him that. She had meant it with everyone else to but especially him. She was aware of his situation.

"Yes I did." Matt said. "I know we never talked about it considering everything that's happened and been happening-," before he could finish he was cut off.

"Well what's happening?" Cordelia wondered, her hands on her hips.

Matt opened his mouth before closing it. "Well don't get quiet now. Just because Maddie dropped the dead weight in her life doesn't mean she needs to be oblivious to the shit that's going on. So tell me, how many deaths should we expect before Thanksgiving?"

He immediately looked uncomfortable, but before he could speak the door opened and closed, causing the three to look over. "Hunny I'm home!"

"Hey Katie," Maddie gave her a small hug, as did Cordelia.

Cordelia tapped her arm, as if she had an invisible watch and said, "Late, late, late, for a very important date."

"Sorry, cheer practice went a little long."

"You had practice?" Matt wondered. Since he had spoken to Caroline earlier and he wanted to go out he thought it was cancelled.

"Last minute. I left early though. This is more important."

"Glad some people have their priorities straight," Cordelia muttered even though they had all heard her.

Katie gave a small smile, handing Maddie a huge bag, "Happy birthday again. Now where's the food?"

They all laughed, "Not done yet but mom would love to see you. She's in the kitchen."

"Of course she wants to see me, this is my second home." With that Katie disappeared.

Matt, Cordelia and Maddie were the only one's left again. It was quiet for a moment, all three in their spots contemplating their own thoughts. Cordelia chose to speak up though, "Wouldn't he and Katie be so cute together?"

Matt's eyes almost bugged out of his head, he pointed in the direction Katie had just walked, "Cheerleader Katie."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Cheerleader, lacrosse, yes that Katie!"

"She's a sophomore, isn't she?"

"Junior," Maddie corrected. While she could see it, she had a feeling Matt had a thing for Rebekah. It was obvious Rebekah liked him. "But I think you should stick with Rebekah."

Cordelia's mouth turned into an O shape so fast as she exclaimed, "You're fucking Rebekah?!"

Maddie and Matt both looked around first, thankfully no one heard. Maddie lightly smacked her sister's arm, "Could you be any louder?"

Cordelia faced Maddie, "Sorry," she then turned to Matt, "so you're fucking Rebekah."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone."

"So you like Rebekah?"

"You are too much," Matt chuckled, giving a grin and easing away from the sisters.

"Really?" Maddie wondered, an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

She mocked her sister's voice, "You're fucking Rebekah?"

"You caught me off guard."

"Off guard is dad seeing this outfit," she gestured to what she was wearing. With the help of Cordelia, she had been able to decide on an outfit. She had on a velvet colored dress that stopped an inch or two before her knee caps. The dress was long sleeve and flowed nicely. She had on black heels that tied like bows in the back. Her dad hadn't been thrilled, thinking she looked "too grown up" but her mom loved it.

Cordelia leaned in close laughing, "Wasn't his face hilarious."

Not being able to help it Maddie laughed too, "It was."

The two stood there talking and getting laughs out of pointless things for a minute. They were about to go and rejoin other people when a knock was heard on the doorbell. Cordelia yelled out that she had it, not wanting to bother her parents, especially her mom who had insisted on cooking a huge meal instead of just ordering some pizzas. Maddie stood behind her sister as she opened up the door.

"Why hello love."

"Klaus?" Cordelia wondered.

"In the flesh."

She analyzed him. Looking him up and down. Maddie gave Rebekah a small nod before returning to look at her sister who was still eyeing Klaus. Finally, Cordelia let out a shrug, "He's not awful to look at."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Cordelia turned to Maddie, "And that accent is even better in person."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "You do realize that they can hear you?"

"You do realize that I don't care?"

"Well as entertaining as this is it is quite cold out here." Rebekah said.

Cordelia looked away from Klaus to her sister, "Don't keep your guests waiting."

Maddie looked back at her sister, "You invited them."

"One of your many fabulous gifts from me." Maddie scoffed. "Don't frown, it'll give you wrinkles. And we can't look alike if you have them."

Klaus watched the sisters bicker with amusement. _So,_ he thought to himself, _this is the famous Cordelia._ Rebekah's fake cough got them to all look at her, "It's still cold."

"Right," Maddie turned to make sure no one was watching. When she saw the cost was clear she spoke up, "I have some ground rules."

Cordelia cut in, "We have ground rules. Don't kill anyone. And when dad asks you are friends of Maddie's."

"We go to school together," Maddie cut in.

"I doubt your father is going to believe I'm in school."

"Weren't you possessing Ric's body?" Cordelia wondered with an eyebrow raised. "So technically you were." She looked at Maddie, "I'd believe he's a teacher"

Maddie's head snapped to her sister with the last comment, "Shut up."

"Make me."

Klaus smirked, "No need to fight over me ladies." With that Maddie really scoffed and Cordelia laughed. "My sister and I mean no harm, tonight."

Cordelia whispered, "So he eventually means harm."

"He can hear you."

"If he kills Damon I'd love him."

"It seems your sister and I share mutual distaste for your friend love," Klaus noted.

"Oh, you haven't heard? They aren't friends. Although, if I were her that friendship would have ended after Rose kidnapped you and he left you."

"I wasn't aware that happened, maybe when you invite us in you can tell us more."

"Your smooth but I'm taken."

"That can be rectified."

Maddie looked between her sister and Klaus, unsure of what to say or do. "This is weird," she murmured, "you can both come in now."

Moving out of the way, Maddie and Cordelia stepped to the side as Rebekah entered their house, Klaus following right behind.

"Nice house," Rebekah commented, looking around. The sisters gave their thanks together.

"Maddie," Janette came up so quick, the four all looked at her, "oh there you are." She put on a smile, seeing Rebekah and Klaus. "Who is this?" The smile was still plastered on her face.

Cordelia spoke up first, "Rebekah is Maddie's friend from school and this is her brother."

"Nice to meet you both," Janette spoke. She looked at Rebekah, "Do you play lacrosse too?"

Rebekah shook her head, "No."

"Oh," Janette turned back to Maddie then, "I need to borrow you when you're free."

"I'll be right there."

Janette nodded, "C'mon Cordelia."

Cordelia frowned, "What do you need me for?"

"I need you to do something."

"Why?" Cordelia grinned, she loved to egg her mom on.

Janette looked towards Klaus and Rebekah apologetically, "Do you have kids?" She was looking at Klaus.

He shook his head, "No, I don't."

"Lucky you."

"She loves us," Cordelia piped up.

"That I do, even though you're a pain in the ass." Janette took her daughters arm pulling her off, as she went they all heard her say, "stop staring at that man like he is a piece of meat." Maddie looked at Klaus, knowing if she heard so did he.

"But he is," she heard Cordelia reply. Klaus' grin only got wider.

"If you'll excuse me," Maddie went and followed after her mother and sister into the kitchens. Some of her mom's friends were in there, moving dishes around the counter. There was a section for plates, forks, knives and napkins already set.

"What do you need me to do?" Maddie wondered.

"Nothing, I just want you to eat first," her mother said.

"How nice."

"The dining room is set up already for your friends."

She nodded, giving her thanks before making herself a plate and setting it down on the table. Cordelia followed in suite, putting her plate next to hers and then they went and got everyone from the basement. Within minutes people were all swarming into the kitchen, getting food before Maddie's friends moved to the dining room and the adults went elsewhere. Maddie was in the middle of Cordelia and Rebekah, while Katie was next to Cordelia and Matt was next to Rebekah. Maddie nudged her sister a little bit to point out the interaction between Matt and Rebekah.

Maddie was eating some the pasta her mom had made, conversating with everyone. She was really having a good time, being around all of her friends.

"Aren't you excited for lacrosse to start?" Kristen asked, getting everyone's attention really.

Maddie nodded. She was in fact ready. While winter track had been fun, it was also a distraction to get her ready for lacrosse. She would be done with her part at the end of next month since in January lacrosse practices were beginning in door. They had already gotten the memo from their coach, James, about it.

"I'm so ready," Katie noted. "But Caroline thinks we have a really good shot at nationals so I'm going to have to be ready for that too."

"Lax is more important," Kristen said seriously, but gave her a smile to let her know she was only joking, even though most of them knew deep down she was serious.

"So when are tryouts officially?" Rachel wondered.

"Probably end of February, early march.

"How many team mates do we even have right now?"

"At least eight to ten," Katie noted.

Maddie nodded. She was right. They had only lost about three girls last year Amy, Janelle and Sarah. Usually their team consisted of at least fifteen girls. Her coaches only took the best. They had a reputation to uphold and they refused to just put on girls that couldn't keep up, which she respected.

Rachel looked at Maddie, "I bet it's a bitter sweet, with this being your last season and all." Maddie hadn't even wanted to think about that yet. While she had already been preparing herself that this was it and high school was almost over, she hadn't thought about leaving behind lacrosse yet. It had been where she met a good majority of her friends. Not just from high school, but also from some travel teams she had been lucky enough to be apart of.

"I don't even want to think about that," she noted.

Mary asked, "Are you planning to play in college or leave it in high school?"

"I'd like to play." She had already met some coaches from travel teams to the schools she was looking at. Some she had met through Cordelia when she had been applying around. She still had to reintroduce herself. Her dad already had a video of her highlights sent out. She had also been trying to keep in touch with coaches now that it was her time to shine.

"Where are you looking at?"

"Maryland, North Carolina and Boston are the main ones I'm looking into for lacrosse. Virginia is up there as well."

Hanna, who was also a senior said, "Did you visit North Carolina yet!"

She shook her head, "Not to tour but I've been there for some lacrosse games." She was already well acquainted with that coach luckily. They had wanted her to commit when she was younger, but she wanted to think about her options.

"I'm thinking about going soon, we should go together." Maddie nodded, that would be fun. She still needed to go to Louisiana as well and Boston.

"I love Boston," Katie noted.

"Never been."

"I think you'd like it," this was the first time Rebekah had made conversation with anyone either than Matt.

"Is it one of your favorite places?" Maddie knew she had traveled a lot. She was over a thousand-years-old.

"It meets my tastes."

She tried not to shudder, thinking of what _tastes_ Rebekah was referring to. The conversations continued, talking about school, college, work and the upcoming holidays. Maddie noticed how Matt got quiet when they spoke about some of their family rituals, such as setting up Christmas trees right after Thanksgiving dinner. She frowned, wondering what he had planned for Thanksgiving. Since the stars were aligning where she and her sister would be staying home and her parents would be off to Buffalo she had no problem inviting him over. She was positive Cordelia wouldn't mind it either. They both loved Matt. He was like their brother in an extended family sort of way.

In the mist of the talking, Maddie got up, wanting a can of soda. She had promised to bring some back on her way. She had been leaving her kitchen, some cans in hand when she saw the back of Klaus. She followed him, passing the dining room. "Sneaking around?" She wondered, as he stopped in her hallway.

"Not with you watching," he turned around giving her his signature grin.

"Right. So, on the real, what are you doing here?" Her eyebrow raised playfully.

"Can you not believe that I came to just wish you a happy birthday?"

"I know you a little better than that."

Klaus kept his signature smirk on, "You shouldn't worry about my intentions love."

"I shouldn't but I do." She tried to cross her arms, but it didn't work out since she had the sodas in her hand. "So, tell me, what's going on?"

Klaus stared at her before speaking, "Well after my mother tried to kill us we have some other problem arise."

"Like."

Klaus stepped closer to her, looking down on her. She could tell it was serious. "Not sure whether I should say or not, considering your conflicting loyalties with the Salvatore's."

A glare instantly appeared on her face. She didn't even want to think about Damon right now, or Stefan. Or Elena, or any of them. "As my sister told you Damon and I are no longer friends."

"Right, and as she also said after Rose kidnapped you and he left you stranded you went back to being friends with him."

"I try and learn from my mistakes," she told him honestly. "While you were out thinking everything was okay with the world, Stefan tampered with my car, knocked me out and locked me in his cellar. And Damon, the guy who is supposed to be my friend did nothing to stop it. And why's that because he is so obsessed with Elena Gilbert, the stupid doppleganger, whose blood you need to make hybrids." She felt herself getting heated just talking about it.

Klaus analyzed her before finally speaking, "My brother is an idiot." There was no room for question in his voice. He was making a statement and it caught her off guard. She had been expecting him to say something about Damon or Elena, shit, even Stefan, not Elijah.

"We actually agree on something," Maddie said, trying to come off as if she didn't care as much. Klaus saw right through her though. "Now, will you tell me what's going on?"

He frowned, "Apparently there is a white oak out there somewhere that can kill my family."

Her face dropped. _What?_ "I thought you couldn't be killed."

"So did I," he ground out. "When my family first changed we burned that tree to the ground, however it appears another grew. So now we have to figure out where it is and burn it."

"Have you found it yet?"

"No. And I also need your little cousin, you are older aren't you, to rectify that little spell my mother put together."

"The one that links you all?"

"Do you know of another one?"

"No need to be sarcastic." She looked around, making sure no one was near them, although afterwards she felt silly doing so. He would be able to hear them. "She has some stuff to deal with right now. Her mom got turned to stop your mom, which in turn would save Elena."

He had a grin on his face, "It always comes down to her, doesn't it?"

"Please don't remind me."

They stood there, silence passing between them. Maddie bit her lip, trying not to ask the question that had been invading her mind. "What is it?" She looked to Klaus. "You obliviously want to ask me something."

"Am I that obvious?"

"I've been around a long time love, give me some credit."

She smirked before it went away, "Have you seen him? Elijah?"

"No, can't say that I have."

"Does he know?"

"That my mother linking us together poses a problem, yes, he is very well aware."

She frowned at him, "I mean the stakes."

"Yes, he is aware of that too."

"And Kol?"

"I didn't know you cared about Kol."

"I care about all of you." Her statement had caught him off guard. He didn't even try and disguise it. "Anyways, I have to get these drinks back. Have fun mingling with the adults." She headed towards the dining room, leaving Klaus to stand there and ponder in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Fuck," Cordelia said, rummaging through her car. She had a surprise for Maddie so after the party they would be leaving. The minute she found what she was looking for, her portable charger, she closed her door, hearing the slam she locked it heading back towards the front door. It was chilly out and because she was in a dress her legs especially were freezing. She was glad that she had a least chosen a dress with long sleeves.

"Nice legs."

She immediately stopped, turning around, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Damon apprehensively walked up to her, "I just came to wish your sister a happy birthday."

"What part of you aren't friends anymore don't you understand?" She let a moment pass before she said, "You should leave."

Damon ignored her, "I just want to see her."

"Why so you can kidnap her and use her as bait?"

"I never wanted that to happen."

"But it did," Cordelia crossed her arms, "you knew exactly what Stefan was going to do, don't act like you didn't, no one is fooled by you. And all for Elena Gilbert who is playing you and your brother. It's amazing that you didn't learn your lesson from Katherine."

"You haven't even met Katherine," Damon spat.

"Nonetheless I've heard enough about her to make my statement. Tell me Damon, since we can all see that Elena's playing both of you emotionally has she started physically yet? Or is she just sleeping with Stefan and pulling you along with that?"

Damon's face went from neutral to pissed within minutes, "Let's not go there Cordelia."

"Or what?"

He looked at her and went to vampire speed in front of her but within an instance he pushed away, landing flat on his back. Cordelia looked at the person in front of her, she could tell it was Klaus by the back of his head. They made eye contact before breaking it, Damon got to his feet, groaning.

"Really?" He gestured between the two, "What are you friends with him?"

"Go home Damon."

Damon looked between the two. Klaus was still standing in front of Cordelia. Damon walked to look him in the eyes, he knew that Klaus wasn't backing down. He finally looked over his shoulder to Cordelia, "I know I hurt your sister," while he sounded sincere she didn't care, "and no one will ever know how bad I feel about that." He reached into his jacket pocket pulling out an envelope, "give this to her." He handed it to Klaus who snatched it. After giving Cordelia one last look Damon disappeared.

"Well that was … interesting to say the least," Cordelia noted.

Klaus turned around, "Are you alright."

"I'm fine. What were you eavesdropping?"

"Couldn't help but hear you say his name."

"Mhm," she gave him a small smile, "well I thank you for stepping in."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Are you almost done?"

Maddie rolled her eyes, opening up the bathroom door, "Am I not allowed to pee in peace?"

Cordelia pretended to think about it, "No, now c'mon," Maddie allowed Cordelia to lead her into the kitchen. Everyone was standing around. Her face lit up as she saw the candles lit, her parents walking to her, hold it. It was so cute. It was square and had _Happy Birthday Maddison,_ written in the middle, with 18 candles surrounding it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MADDIE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." Maddie couldn't help but smile looking all around at the people in her house. Her eyes glazed over everyone.

"Make a wish sweetie," her mom said holding the cake. Maddie looked into the candles, closed her eyes and opened them, taking a deep breath and blowing them all out. A burst of cheers erupted throughout the house.

Janette quickly moved to get the cake cut up. She gave Maddie a piece first before plating some more pieces.

"How is it?" Cordelia asked.

"Is this mousse filling?" Maddie wondered, taking another bite. Cordelia nodded. "So fucking good," she said before moaning. This had to be the best cake she had ever had. She looked to see how much was left and was glad that her mom had got a huge cake because she planned on eating this for breakfast the following day.

"We knew you would love it."

Maddie ate more, "I really do."

After cake people began to file out. Maddie thanked them all for taking the time to come out and celebrate with her. Katie of course was one of the last to leave considering she was having a blast hanging out with her favorite sisters, especially Cordelia since she hadn't seen her since the summer.

"You need a ride home?" Maddie asked Katie.

Katie shook her head, "Nope, dad is outside talking to your dad."

She nodded, "Thank you so much for coming."

"Of course," Katie went to give her a hug, "I hope you have an amazing birthday. I'll talk to you later."

She waved and Katie gave her one last smile before turning around and heading out. Cordelia and Maddie were left, standing in the kitchen, Maddie was now eating the cake with a fork since people were gone.

"What if other people want some?" Cordelia chuckled.

"Too bad."

"Now your germs are on it."

"Shut up," Maddie grumbled out around her piece.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Both girls heads popped up as Rebekah and Klaus walked in.

"I see you haven't left yet," Cordelia wondered aloud. Seeing Rebekah's face she put her own fork in the cake Maddie was feasting on and broke off a piece for herself.

"Rushing us out so early?"

"It's only nine," she commented, "the night's still young."

"Right." Maddie looked back and forth between her sister and Rebekah before shrugging.

"Well, thank you both for coming," she said as she finished some of her cake, "it was a nice surprise."

"Of course," Klaus noted.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Cordelia wondered looking at him.

He gave her a small smile, "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Right, we are not dumb. Did you come across whatever you came here for?"

Klaus only smirked, "I got everything I needed."

"Good, I'm glad."

A smile passed between the two of them, Maddie didn't miss it, nor did Rebekah.

"Well thank again, thank you for coming, even though it was probably for your own devious reasons," Maddie said.

Klaus nodded, and to her shock he actually gave her a small hug, "Happy birthday Maddison," he whispered lightly before passing something into her hand. Two envelopes.

"Thank you."

He gave her one last smile before leaving, Rebekah following behind. The minute they were outside Rebekah coughed loudly, causing Klaus to stop, "What is it Rebekah?"

"I saw the way you looked at her."

"At who?"

"Her sister."

"And?" Klaus turned his body so that he was fully facing his sister.

"Well if you ask me I think you like her," Rebekah said.

"Good thing I didn't ask you."

"I suppose she is a better pick than Caroline though." Klaus didn't find anything amusing about her statement, which only made Rebekah smile harder.

"Enough with this nonsense. We have work to do." And with that the two sped off.

* * *

"Let's go," Cordelia spoke, she had bags in her hands.

Maddie frowned, "Where are we going?" After the amazing day she had she just wanted to go to sleep.

"One last surprise."

"Why do you have those two bags?"

"We aren't sleeping here tonight."

Maddie frowned. Everyone was gone and after helping clean up a bit she was ready to get to bed, however Cordelia stopped her as she was halfway up the stairs. Quickly, Cordelia got Maddie out of the house, of course after rushing her to say goodbye to her parents, neither one seemed surprised that the girls were leaving so Maddie decided she would just act like she knew what was going on.

"Alright," Maddie finally spoke as Cordelia was leaving their neighborhood, "where are we going?"

"I told you," Cordelia didn't even bother to spare her a glance, "it's a surprise."

Maddie frowned, but didn't speak for the rest of the ride. She did take note how Cordelia had the presents in the back of the car. That only made her more curious. Why would she need to bring those along? She made sure to keep aware of her surroundings, they were definitely not in Mystic Falls, but they weren't far, she figured they were just outside of it. Maddie frowned as Cordelia pulled into a neighborhood and then pulled into a driveway. _Wow._ As Maddie looked at the house from the window that was the first thing that popped into her head. She loved the look. The house was two story and from what she could tell the colors were cream and the part that connected to the garage was stone.

"Whose house is this?" Maddie wondered.

"A friend," Cordelia noted, "stay in the car."

"Which friend?" Maddie yelled out as Cordelia got out of the car.

"You'll find out in a minute, just relax." The back door slammed and Maddie watched as Cordelia went straight and then made a left heading for the front door. She was shocked she didn't just run across people's grass but in her own way she was proud. After what seemed like forever, but was really just a minute, Cordelia returned, free of the bags.

She opened her car door, "Okay, have fun."

"What do you mean have fun?" Maddie wondered, an eyebrow raised.

"I mean go and enjoy your night."

"You're not staying?"

Cordelia shook her head, "No."

"Who's in there?"

"It's a team sleepover," Cordelia stated, "I'm going to party with some old friends but I told mom we'd be together. I'll text you tomorrow." Maddie eyed her sister. "Are you going to stare at me all night? I know my face is pretty but you're interrupting my plans to get drunk."

"I hate you."

Cordelia blew out a kiss, "Love you too sister, now get out."

Maddie rolled her eyes before opening the door. She slowly walked towards the door, looking around. She didn't' recognize this house as any of her teammates. She turned and Cordelia was looking at her through the window, which was now rolled down, "Just go inside!"

Maddie gave her the fucker before turning back around. She could hear her sister's laugh. Once she got the door she frowned seeing it had been left slightly open. She pushed it, walking inside. One of the first things that she noticed was the tidiness. The house was definitely well put together. When she walked in there was a little entry way. Straight ahead were stairs and then there was a hallway that she presumed would lead to a kitchen, since on the left she saw a dining room table and to the left she could see a room with couches inside.

"Yes," she knew that voice, "she's made it inside." Elijah. "I promise," her eyes went slightly wide as Elijah suddenly appeared walking towards her, "I won't mess it up."

Maddie stood there speechless as she looked at Elijah. His brown eyes staring into the depths of hers. She automatically felt out of place, they were no longer together. After that feeling she felt anger. Her sister was in for it and if she didn't come back to get her she would just have to find someone else to do it. Breaking the eye contact Maddie actually looked at him. He had on a blue dress shirt, which actually complimented him nicely and black dress pants. His hair was still short, in a way it looked like he had it touched up again. _He looks good,_ she immediately tried to wipe those thoughts out of her head. She felt her chest pump faster as he stood in front of her.

The two stared at each other, neither saying a word for what felt like forever, "Maddison," Elijah finally breathed out.

"Elijah." She didn't bother correcting him, wanting to just get to the point, "I told you not to come back if you left."

Elijah nodded at her, "You did."

"Obviously you didn't listen."

"I didn't."

She made sure she changed her voice octave so that he would get the point, "Well you can call my sister back and tell her to turn around because I have no plans on talking to you."

Instead of even flinching at her tone, instead he smiled at her, "You know," he began, "one thing that I have always admired about you," he took a step closer to her so that he was now directly in front of her and if she moved they would touch, "is your fierceness."

"I don't want compliments, not from you."

"I understand that you're upset."

She gave him a fake laugh, "Upset! Upset doesn't even begin to describe the feelings that I have towards you. Let's try something a little more on the pissed off side, hurt, betrayed, do you understand?"

Elijah moved his hand to try and touch her face but she smacked it away, "Don't touch me."

"My apologizes."

Maddie rolled her eyes, and moved to open her crossbody bag. Once she had her cell phone out she went to her contacts but before she could get to her sister her cell phone was plucked out of her pocket. By the time she looked up she didn't see where it went, but a smirk was on Elijah's face.

"Really?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Please," she frowned at the obvious change in his voice. It was almost like he was pleading with her. _Good_ , a part of her yelled. _He should be begging for forgiveness._ "Just listen to what I have to say."

She shook her head, "Today has been a really good day and I don't want to ruin that."

"I promise you won't."

Maddie analyzed him. He looked sincere but she was torn. A part of her wanted to talk and the other part wanted to just go and run for the hills. "When it's over I'm leaving." Elijah looked at her, a small smirk but said nothing, instead he held out his hand to her. "Just lead the way, we don't need to touch." _It would hurt too much._

She followed Elijah to the left which led to his living room, which she had presumed when she saw the couches as she walked in. She noted that the couches looked comfortable, he had a coffee table, in tables and a huge flat screen TV on the wall. Then again she didn't expect anything but the best from him.

"Nice house."

"Thanks."

Curiosity got the best of her, "What happened to your apartment?"

"I figured it was time to go up a notch."

"This looks nothing like Klaus' mansion."

"My brother prefers to be flashy, I on the other hand don't mind simple."

An image of Elijah smacking off Trevor's head all those months ago popped into her head, she shuddered slightly, "Right, simple." Elijah sat by her on the couch, a little to close for her liking so she tried to scoot back but he noticed.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"You already have."

"And for that I am sorry."

"For what part exactly?"

"All of it."

"I'm going to need you to be more specific." Elijah looked into her eyes, looking all calm, cool and collected. She had to remind herself she was mad at him, his visual was getting to her, making her want to swoon.

"Let me start by telling you happy birthday," she didn't miss how his eyes raked her, she was still in her dress and heels since Cordelia had rushed her out of the house, "you look beautiful."

She bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to hold in a smile, but by the way he was eyeing her she could tell that he knew, "Thank you."

"I am truly sorry, Maddison, for everything. I can not even begin to explain to you the depth of how bad I feel for everything that has happened. I thought by going away you would be in less danger, not realizing how much I was only hurting you in the end." She said nothing, only listened, a part of her was enjoying his confession. "I let my feelings for a girl who I thought was pure cloud my judgment. I should have known that night when I confronted Elena that she and my mother were up to something, plotting against my siblings and I. But she had never been deceitful to me before so I tried to ignore the feelings I had and look where it got us."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "So stabbing you with a stake doesn't make her deceitful?"

Instead of answering her question Elijah acted as if he hadn't heard her, he did however, move a tad closer to her and put his hand on top of her folded ones, "I never want you to feel like I chose her over you."

"And that's where I'm going to stop you," Maddie felt the need to cut in, "I think it's great that you care about Elena. I do, putting aside my selfish ways, but she has stabbed you in the back literally twice now and you still have compassion for her?" Elijah looked at her saying nothing. "But, with that being said it's also something I admired about you. The way you try and see the good in people. I don't like it, especially when it comes to her but it makes you, well you."

She moved her hands slightly, grabbing his within hers. This was all she had wanted the night of the ball, for them to have an honest talk instead of avoiding things. It seemed to her like they were finally doing that, even though she wasn't sure of their exact relationship status or fate at the moment.

"I should never have left that night," he told her honestly, "and for the rest of my existence my greatest regret will be knowing that I was a reason for your pain."

"You're right, you shouldn't have left that night, but you did. I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

"I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness because I know that I do not deserve it. Instead I ask that you let me show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you." The anger she had built up for him didn't completely subside, but heart definitely melted. "It seems that I can't get anything right when it comes to you, so let me try and do this part correctly." She looked at him curiously and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as he got down on one knee to her. _I can not get married, I am way too young!_ Thoughts were rushing through her head like crazy.

"Elijah, I am way too young to marry you." She said, shaking her head as he got on his knees.

"Will you let me speak?" Her mouth, which had been open shut immediately.

She swallowed, feeling herself getting emotional. Elijah knew exactly what he was doing. He reached into his inside jacket pocket pulling out a box. She felt her heart stop slightly, "What are you-," seeing the intense look on his face she stopped speaking.

Elijah stayed on his knee, and looked down at the box in his hands before he popped it open. Maddie immediately felt better when she what was inside, a Pandora ring, not an engagement ring. She even let out a laugh. "You went to Pandora?"

"Your sister said she knew what you would want."

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow, that damn Cordelia was always meddling, but this time it wasn't such a bad thing.

"With this ring I'm asking you to put it on as a sign that you promise yourself to me, just as I will promise myself to you. I promise, as your boyfriend to never break your trust, betray you or ever make you feel doubt in our relationship again."

She tried to hold herself together but she could feel her eyes watering up with tears. She slightly sucked in her bottom lip to try and help herself stay cool, but she ended up blinking. She wiped one of the tears that fell down her face. _Holy shit._ This was actually happening. "You know I haven't asked for anything and it's my birthday but now there is something I want." He nodded at her, his way of telling her to go on. "First, I want you to put that ring on my finger as my promise to you." Elijah smiled at her and did as she asked, "And I think you owe me a few kisses, you know to make up for lost time."

Her heart did a small jump as Elijah stood up and got to his feet. She looked up at him, as she was still sitting on the couch. Leaning down, Elijah planted a kiss on her lips. She accepted it and then slightly frowned when he pulled away.

"Hey."

"I missed you."

Her face softened, "I missed you too."

"I will never leave you again."

"If you do," she said, a seriousness coming over her tone, "I won't forgive you."

He nodded in understanding before ending their conversation kissing her again. Her warm lips melted against his. She moved her hand so that instead of in her lap they were now touching his back, his shirt felt so smooth against her hand she could tell it was expensive. Then again, she expected nothing less from him. Because of their awkward position, she raised her but to stand and he stood straight with her, holding her class. After giving him one last kiss they just stared into one another's eyes. Nothing was said allowed but their eyes told each other everything.

* * *

"Were you at my house earlier?" She wondered.

She was lounging on the couch with Elijah, he was sitting behind her, his feet up. She was between his legs, her head resting against his chest. "Yes."

She smirked a bit, turning her face, "You left my window open."

He smirked back, "I know. I'm glad you're being observant."

"Ha ha." She looked away, looking down at her finger. "This ring is so beautiful." She couldn't help but to admire the Pandora Princess ring that was now on her finger. She was in love with it.

"Your sister said you would want it. In her words you like simple and that's it." She chuckled, imagining her sister saying that to him.

"Right, I guess Cordelia knows best sometimes."

"I think your sister would argue she knows best all of the time."

"You're right about that." She stared into his eyes, for seemed like the thousandth time that night. She just loved looking into them. Not wanting to contain herself she reached up to touch her lips to his again. Elijah met her and slightly turned her body so that she was now turned more in his direction, but she was still on top of him. Maddie moved her right hand to cup his face as she got more serious.

Pecks turned into slow sensual kisses. It was Maddie who initiated it, poking out her tongue and sliding it along Elijah's bottom lip. It didn't take him long to respond to her. He quickly asserted his dominance by taking control, but she loved it, moaning allowed as he tangled his tongue with hers. She felt his hands begin to move down her back before the buzzing sound began. _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._ Breaking away from her kiss, Maddie couldn't help but giggle. Because of the position they were in and the buzzing of the phone her chest felt the vibration. Elijah smirked at her quickly before pulling her cell phone out of her jacket pocket.

"It's Damon." He told her. She looked at his face before declining the call, not wanting to speak to him, "You could have answered it."

"Damon and I are no longer on speaking terms."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She studied his face before smiling, "No you're not."

"You're right, but I know he was your friend. Elijah moved so that instead of laying down his legs touched the ground, but she was still on his lap. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"He knew Stefan was going to kidnap me," she said, she spoke in a whisper, "he knew and he allowed it to happen because he loved Elena and wanted her back. I don't need friends like that. Enough about Damon, what's with the house?" She made a gesture with her hands to the living room.

"Do you not like it?"

"I like it, I'm just curious about it."

Elijah smirked, "Well, I figured it was time to upgrade a notch."

"Right, when did you get it?"

"I found it a little while after I saw you in that Halloween costume," she didn't miss the glint in his eyes.

"You are so naughty."

He leaned into her, his mouth by her ear, "On the contrary I've been very good, but if you'd like I can show you naughty."

She felt it and he smelt it. Her insides were tingling. Holy shit. She moved her head so her mouth was now by his ear as she whispered, "I think we can be naughty together."

Now his eyes really lit up, as did hers, "Is that what you want?"

She did, "It is."

In an instant Elijah was up with her in his arms, she let out a laugh as he carried her bridal style out of the living room and up the stairs. Since he was going at a normal pace she decided to mess with him by moving her face into his neck and giving him gentle kisses there before she would open her mouth and suck. She felt his arms get tighter around her. She pulled away when she heard a door kicked open. She planned to look around but before she got a clear view of everything her body bounced slightly on a bed, she was sitting and Elijah was standing in front of her looking like a mad man. She loved it which was the main reason why she couldn't keep a smile off of her face. Within seconds, Elijah took her phone that was in her hand and set it down somewhere before he was back in front of her.

"You won't be needing that."

"Oh no?" She raised an eyebrow and kicked off her shoes.

He stepped closer so that his pants were touching her knees, "No."

"And why not?"

He towered over her and she just grinned, "I'll be keeping you preoccupied. Now raise your arms."

She smiled doing as he asked. He moved his hands to her thighs, taking the fabric of her dress before pulling it up and over her head. It came off easily for him. He was about to continue when his eyes stopped. She looked down to see what he was looking at before she noticed it, the tattoo she had on her side. It was shiny from the ointment Cordelia had told her to apply earlier when people were clearing out and she had gone to use the restroom.

"I see you got a tattoo."

She nodded, "Yeah, I did."

She and Cordelia had both gotten matching arrow tattoos on their sides. They were basic, there were the feathers that lead into the shaft and then the tip that was solid black. That had hurt like a bitch, the coloring but both sisters loved the way it did.

"Interesting."

"Do you not like it."

"Maddison, I want you to understand that I love everything about you, especially your body." She smiled, feeling his gaze travel over her. She felt self-conscious in a way because now she was just in a bra and a thong but she felt better seeing the hunger in his eyes.

Deciding to stand she looked him in his eyes and moved her hands to his shoulder, running them down his arms. She kept eye contact with him as she unbuttoned his shirt. Once she got to the end she pushed it off of his shoulders, "If I'm going to be half naked it's only fair that you are too."

Saying nothing he pushed her to him placing his mouth over hers. She stood up on her tippy toes a little bit before speaking, "You're supposed to be doing naughty things to me."

Instead of speaking he picked her up, immediately she wrapped her legs around his. Instead of kissing her he went for her neck, sucking gently. She smiled, relishing the feeling. When her back hit the bed she entwined her fingers into his hair. He continued on with his ministrations though, teasing her. Moving down quickly he kissed her throat before desending. She let out a loud moan when his hands went to squeeze between her breasts.

"Please," she whispered.

"Please what?"

"Touch them."

Her bra was gone within seconds, cold air hitting her chest before Elijah's fingers circled around her nipples. Her back arched slightly as she enjoyed the feeling. Before she could ask he put his mouth around of them, sucking gently. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, watching him suck the right one before moving to the left. "You like that?"

"Love it."

While she loved what he was doing, she wanted his attention else wear. Taking one of his hands she put it on her stoamach, wrapping hers around it and moving it down slightly. When he got to the string of lace underwear he stopped. She frowned, "What's wrong?"

Lifting his head, he said, "You aren't ready for that."

She frowned, his statement catching her off guard, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not going to rush into things with you. When I feel that you're ready for that intimacy I will give you what you desire."

"I desire you now." She tried to push his hand down a little but that seemed to be helpless as he didn't move.

"I know, I smell it all over you."

She frowned, slightly pushing his shoulder, "This isn't funny."

"You're right, it isn't." Within a flash he was gone before he was back, "Here, put this on."

She snatched his shirt, irritated. He had gotten her all hot and bothered only to stop, "You know you shouldn't get me all hot and bothered and talk about us being naughty when you aren't going to fulfill your promise."

Something flashed in his eyes before his face was close to hers, "I'm going to fulfill that promise Maddison, just not tonight." She felt an even bigger rush come over her and from the smile on his face she was sure he could tell, "But it's not going to be tonight. I just got you back, I'm not going to do anything stupid to jeopardize it, besides it is still your birthday and you should open your gifts."

"Gifts?" He nodded, "This is my gift," she held up her finger with her ring on it.

"No, that was just an appetizer," he kissed her gently, "did you honestly think I wasn't going to spoil you?"

 _I didn't even think I would see you,_ she thought. "I vote for no gifts tonight. Since you won't release my ache down there," she smiled at his expression, "you should at least allow me the choice of not opening up anything."

"Well what would you like to do instead?"

"I think you should snuggle up with me under the covers."

He did as she asked, moving all of the pillows before moving the bedsheets so that they could both get under them. She got in first and then he followed. Laying on her side she stared at his face, his perfect face. Unable to help it she moved closer to him giving him a sweet kiss, "You know it doesn't matter what you or anyone else bought me, us back together is the greatest gift."

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Hope to see some more favorite, follows/alerts and reviews. Especially reviews!**

 **I just hit season 4 of TVD, I'm on the first episode. I'm kind of excited, I've never actually watched full episodes from this season, I've only looked at some small clips on YouTube. I've also come to the conclusion that I don't want to kill Ric, I like this character too much so if you like the plotline where he dies sorry.**

 **Let me know what you all think of this chapter! :)**

 **In this chapter ... Maddie enjoys the rest of her birthday with her family and friends. Rebekah thinks Klaus is into Cordelia. Cordelia has a surprise for Maddie.**

 **On the next chapter ... Letters**


	37. Chapter 36: Letter's, Teasing & Gifts

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Review Responses from Chapter 35**

PersephoneTheQueen - Hi and I'm not sure how I'm doing the whole new Orleans thing yet but no Haley and Elijah lol, I don't even want to do the whole pregnancy thing to be honest. :)

HarryPotterGeek7-31 - So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Kladelia, I love that ship name tbh! Thank you so much for complimenting my writing, sometimes I don't know what the hell I'm doing so I needed that right now, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Guest - Here is your update! :)

Guest - Thanks so much for reviewing, I was happy to put Elijah and Maddie back! And Cord & Klaus, omg I'm very much considering them together right now. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

animexchick - Same, I love Ric way to much to kill him off and from what I understand he ends up coming back anyways right? I on and off watched after like the beginning or middle of season 4, but I could have sworn I saw him in like season 7 or something like that lol. I think Maddie and Damon had a great friendship when things were good but Damon just ... well you know. Thank you so much for reviewing, hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

NicoleR85 -Thank you so much for constantly reviewing, hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

yasminasfeir1 - Yes, they are back and better than ever, so glad you enjoyed this chapter. I love Klaroline to but as I rewatch episodes Caroline really pisses me off lol, thank you so much for reviewing! :)

Guest - Thank you so much for reviewing, here is your update! :)

Caladhiel999 - Loved writing that chapter and lol maybe Klaus and Damon will come to blows soon. So glad you loved the ring scene, thank you so much for reviewing! :)

kineret - I absolutely love writing Maddie and Cordelia, glad you are enjoying it as well! Couldn't agree more about Elijah lol and yes I am considering the whole Klaus and Cordelia pairing. Thank you so much for continuing to support this story! :)

MarshWolffe - I've never watched Buffy lol but I love to write with Cordelia and I think her and Klaus would be an interesting pairing so I might just go on and put them together. I have no idea what I am doing with the whole originals thing to be honest lol, I guess we'll just see when I get there. Thank you so much for reviewing! :)

Stella-Star16 - Here is your update! Thank you so much for supporting this story! :)

Atlanfan1286 - Oh, that's a good idea! I might have to add that in somewhere, thank you so much for your support and thanks for reviewing! :)

Nina3KPop - Here is your update! First season I didn't think she was bad, I loved her with Stefan though but as time passed my distaste for her only grew bigger. And same, I love them all except Finn, I really don't want to kill off Kol. I've heard about Kai from some fanfic stories that I have read but I don't know much about him. I've gathered that he is a bad guy of some sort though. Thank you so much for reviewing I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 36 ~ Letters, Teasing and Gifts**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

From the moment that Maddie woke up she could tell that she wasn't in her room. The sheets felt different but they also felt comfortable to her. The mattress felt softer. Her sister wasn't barging into her room. And there was no Lucy. For a second, she stayed still, her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling before she opened them up. She planned to smile but frowned when she didn't see Elijah next to her. _What the fuck._ Sitting up she looked around before feeling the mattress, his spot wasn't too cold. She reached over to look at her phone seeing she had texts from the previous night.

 **Mom – Hope you had an amazing birthday!**

 **Dad – Enjoy the rest of your day sweetie, have a good night, be safe. Love you.**

 **Caroline – Hope you had an amazing birthday.**

 **Damon – I know you hate me but happy birthday Maddie.**

She set the phone back down before getting out of bed, she had to pee. She smiled seeing what looked to be a bathroom. Her smile got bigger when she saw the bag her sister must have bought in for her on the floor. Going through it quickly she took out toothpaste before going to pee and then brush her teeth. By the time she finished and put it back in her bag she could hear footsteps. Soon enough Elijah appeared, "Are you trying to kill me?"

She frowned and was going to ask when his head went up and down. Fuck. She had never buttoned the shirt she gave her so her boobs were on display and he could see her underwear. She button the middle three quickly, "If I told you that I was sorry I would be lying to you."

He smirked at her before walking over and kissing her forehead, "Get back in the bed." He still had coffee cups in his hands.

She smiled, gazing into his eyes, "Yes, sir." She laughed aloud hearing him growl. _Ugh, she loved messing with him._ Surely it would grow to be her new favorite hobby. Getting in under the covers, she adjusted the pillow behind her so that she could sit up. Looking to her right she couldn't help but smile at Elijah who was right next to her, extending a coffee cup her way.

"You know I'm not the biggest coffee fan," she stated.

"You'll like this," he insisted.

She frowned but took it, putting her nose around the rim and giving a small sniff. She smelt could smell vanilla. Taking a tiny shrug she raised the cup to her lips and tasted. Elijah was staring at her curiously, "It's not the worst thing I've ever tasted."

He chuckled, "I'll take it."

"I'm surprised you're drinking it."

"And why's that?" He asked taking a sip of his own drink.

"You seem like more of a tea person to me."

"I am," he stated and she put her mug down on the in table by her before turning her body so that she was on her side facing him, "but sometimes I prefer something a little stronger."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

Elijah put down his cup, not even looking as he did so, he just kept his eye contact with her, "Yeah."

Moving in, he leaned his head down slightly to run his lips over hers. It was gentle. Maddie smiled even though he pulled away shortly after. She kept her eyes locked with his before moving up to him, her nose skimming his. It felt great to be like this. She hoped things remained this, peaceful.

* * *

"You know, if you can cook like this I might have to move in here," Maddie said after cutting into the French toast that Elijah had whipped up. It was so good that she was practically moaning as she ate it.

"I'd love nothing more."

The smile that was already on her lips widened, "Would you?"

He nodded, "I plan for us to make memories here."

"While I love the sound of that, realistically we both know that I'm not moving in here, especially while I'm still in high school. My parents don't even know that I'm seeing someone, well my dad doesn't know."

Elijah looked at her curiously, "Your mom knows about us?"

Maddie wasn't sure how to answer that, "Well she doesn't know about you, but she has been suspicious of me dating someone," she took a sip of the orange juice in front of her. "And I'm pretty sure that when I was yelling at Damon she heard me mention you, but she hasn't asked me questions yet."

"Interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Would it be a problem if they knew?"

"Would it be a problem if my parents knew that I was dating someone over a thousand years old," Maddie mocked but she did throw him a smile, "I'm not sure what they would do to be quite honest."

"You can't hide our relationship forever."

"And I'm not hiding it, but if they don't ask then I won't tell."

"And if they ask?"

"Depending on what's going on I'll give them half of the facts." She meant what she said. So much had already happened this year that she just wanted the rest of the school year to go by peacefully.

Elijah took her answer and nodded, more so to himself. The two of them finished their breakfast without speaking but it was in peace. Maddie picked up his dish when she saw he was done and carried it over to the sink with her own. She began the water and was going to start washing them when a hand clamped over hers.

"What are you doing?'

She spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Washing the dishes."

"There's no need for that."

"Don't be ridiculous, you cooked so it's the least I can do."

Elijah quieted down, it was apparent to him that she wasn't going to change her mind. He leaned against the counter and watched her clean his dishes. The minute she finished she dried her hands with a paper towel before looking around for the trash. When she found it, she threw it out before looking up, her eyes meeting Elijah's.

"What?"

"I enjoy having you here."

Her expression went from blank to a grin, "Oh yeah?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I like being here. You have an amazing house."

"You haven't seen all of it yet."

"So treat me like a nice house guest and show me around." Elijah reached out for her hand and she was going to take it when she heard her phone vibrating against the table. She had decided to bring it downstairs, in case her sister or parents called her. "Hold that that," she murmured to him. When she got to the table she saw that it was her sister who was calling her. "Hello?"

"I see you're awake."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "I've been up since like nine, something like that."

"It's almost eleven now and I just woke up."

"Not surprising, you aren't a morning person."

"That's a fact. What are you doing?"

"I just finished breakfast," Maddie had her back to Elijah so she hadn't seen him come over to her. She slightly jumped when his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her too his back. She gasped slightly but tried to cover it as a cough.

"Oh," Cordelia said for a second before speaking again, "did you have Elijah for breakfast?"

Elijah who had started pressing kisses against Maddie's neck chuckled, while a horrified Maddie yelled, "Cord!"

"Well did you have sex?"

"CORDELIA!"

"What? I know if it was my birthday I'd want some."

"I literally hate you right now."

"Love you too boo. What time will you want to go?"

"What time do we have to be home?"

"I'll be there between three and three-thirty."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Have a good afternoon with your boy toy, hope you're getting some good makeup loving." Maddie's mouth widened before she pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. Elijah was still laughing.

"I have to admit your sister is quite … amusing."

"That's one way to describe her. I'm sure my mom finds her embarrassing."

"I'm sure your mother loves her."

"Of course she's her favorite."

Elijah turned her around so that they were now facing one another, "Does that upset you?"

Maddie immediately began to shake her head, "Oh no, it doesn't bother me. I'm just saying she's her favorite and I'm dad's favorite, but still love us both equally, if that makes sense. We're just closer in different ways."

He nodded in understanding, "I see."

"Have you heard anything from your mother yet?"

Elijah shook his head, "No, I have not, but she's out there. Plotting some kind of way to try and kill my siblings and myself."

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault."

She knew that, "I still feel bad. What she's trying to do is awful."

"Yes, but it's understandable."

She looked at him in shock, "You agree with what she's trying to do?"

"Of course not, but I have come to understand her reasoning. For over a thousand years she has watched my siblings and I spill innocent blood. She has watched us scheme, gain power, she's seen our greed and so much more."

She wasn't really sure how to respond to that. His revelation had been one that she wasn't ready for. "How much innocent blood have you spent?"

"Far too much for the way I claim to be noble."

Now she really wasn't sure what to say. Instead of saying anything she just stared at him. After a minute passed she grabbed one of her hands in his, bonding their fingers together, "I'm sure you have your reasons for everything that you've done." He didn't respond to her, "And no matter what you've done that doesn't excuse your mother for trying to kill her own children."

"We're monsters."

She wanted to lighten the mood, "Well then I guess you're my monster."

He smirked at her, which made her feel better, "I guess so."

Seeing this as her opening to change the topic she continued, "So why don't you show me around?"

Elijah brought up her hand that was in his to his mouth and kissed it gently, "Of course." Maddie smiled, leaving her phone in her hand as she followed him. He took her through the dining room where there was a huge table, flowers were on it and place mats. "Did you decorate?"

He nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"I like it."

He turned his head so that he could see her, "I'm glad." Turning back around he led her out of the dining room and back up the stairs. He pointed to a room, "That's just a bathroom," and then he pointed to another, "that's a spare bedroom," he then pointed to the room across from those two, "that's my office."

"You have an office?"

"Yes," he then led her back into his bedroom.

"That's it?" She laughed.

"I only have a few hours left with you, I'd like to spend them productively." She wasn't going to complain about that.

" _Elijah,_ " she yelped as he lifted her into his arms. He kissed her forehead gently before placing her in his bed, getting in behind her before he cuddled her to him.

She placed her phone back on the dresser it had bene on the night before, then rested her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. Instead of speaking, they both just savored the moment. She couldn't help but take in a deep breath and savor his smell. She moved her hand to rest on his chest.

"I read your letters," Elijah finally said. They had been laying in a comfortable silence for quite some time before his confession.

She moved her head, wanting to look at him, "You did?"

He nodded, "I did and we have a lot to talk about."

"Alright," she tried to sound confident even though she was scared about what they would discuss, "let's talk."

"So, you and your sister went to a Beyoncé concert."

She laughed allowed, "That's the first thing you want to talk about?"

"It seems like a good place since your summer sounded amazing. How was it?"

"It was amazing, I mean it's Beyoncé, my sister was singing all of her songs so she had a sore throat the next couple of days."

"Yes, and then your schedule was messed up, but I presume you got it fixed."

She nodded, "I did."

"And Chicago."

"Right. Well Chicago sucked for me."

"Please help me to understand why you even went."

"I figured I could get in one last hoo rah before school began," she said. After she said it she felt kind of lame. "And I figured Klaus wouldn't kill me, a part of me hoped he would have sympathy and undagger you." Elijah nodded. "I learned my lesson though. You probably already know this but we ended up going to Stefan's old apartment and Damon left Elena and I there. Stefan showed up with Klaus and then ratted me out."

"I think it's past time I paid Stefan Salvatore a visit."

Maddie sat up straight and crossed her legs. She made sure she was fully facing him as she spoke, "As much as I would love that, and believe me I would, no one knows your still in town, or close to town. I think it would be best if we kept it that way."

Elijah stayed in his position, laying down and looked at her. He brushed his hand over her face, moving a piece of her hair behind her ear, "You are probably right, but in time I will deal with Stefan."

"I doubt I'll feel bad about it."

"Right, now continuing with the letters, after that you came back and went to prank night."

She nodded, "Yeah, Caroline convinced me to go. And your brother showed up was pissed because Elena was still breathing."

"Right, he thought she was dead after the sacrifice."

Maddie nodded, "Pretty much. He ended up killing two seniors, Chad and Dana." She thought of them at times and felt bad. "Turns out Elena had your sister Rebekah's necklace."

"I'm assuming your talking about the necklace that belonged to my mother." She nodded, "How did it come to Elena?"

"Stefan found it when he used to be buddy buddy with Klaus. Klaus ended up killing Tyler and the only way he would survive was by drinking Elena's blood so that he could turn into a hybrid. On top of that Matt was seeing his dead sister, Vicki, he thought she was sending him all types of signs about something. He ended up tying a weight to his leg before jumping in the schools pool and I had to give him CPR."

"Why would he do that?"

"To see if he could connect with his sister. Which he could and before you know it ghosts were all over Mystic Falls." She looked down, "I got to see my grandma."

"And how was that?"

"It was good. I got to talk to her, it just felt so good to see her again. I miss her." She didn't want this to be an upsetting day so she quickly moved on, "And then Bonnie destroyed your mother's necklace so all of the ghosts disappeared, but not before Mason took Damon into the caves. Only Damon couldn't get in there because he's a vampire so Ric and I went inside. There were drawings everywhere so I took pictures of them and started to decipher them at home and the next morning we were back in the cave. Ric had figured out that the writings on the walls were names."

"My family," Elijah muttered causing her to nod.

"Yes. Eventually your story got put together and Elena decided to go and tell Rebekah that Klaus killed your mother."

Elijah noted the look on her face, "You don't approve?"

She gaped at him, "Do I agree with telling a vulnerable girl that her brother killed her mother just so you can try and get her on your side, no. It was wrong. And then she went and stabbed her in the back but you know all about that, don't you?" Maddie raised an eyebrow, and she liked the slight look of shock that took over Elijah's face. _Yeah,_ she thought to herself in triumph, _you aren't exempt from my smartass comments._ When he didn't' say anything she continued, "And then your father showed up."

"Tell me he didn't touch you." He was able to keep his voice in check but she could feel anger radiating off of him. She couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. It was hot.

"No, he didn't. He was there for Klaus." She decided not to mention that hybrid that Damon had to push off of her, "Anyways, Stefan ruined that plan by helping Klaus kill Mikael, but then he went and stole Klaus' coffins."

"Emotionless Stefan is quite something, isn't he?"

Maddie chuckled a bit, "He's a real ass that's what he is." She wondered if Klaus wouldn't have turned him into emotionless and ripper Stefan had he known the consequences. "So, Klaus wanted his coffins back and started getting reckless and Damon undaggered you. Then you brought back your siblings and now your mother is trying to kill you all, with Elena's help of course. I think that summed up my letters to you."

"I think not."

"What else was in them?"

"Let's talk about school."

She groaned, "I don't even want to think about school right now."

"Well in one of your letters you talked about all of the schools you applied to, did you want to apply to them all?" From his tone she could tell that he already knew she didn't want to.

"No."

"Then why did you?"

"My dad has certain expectations that I'm required to meet."

"Like?"

"Like getting all A's, and everything has to be above a ninety-five, math is the only exception but it still has to be pretty high. Like applying to amazing schools that I'm not even sure I'll get into."

"I'm sure you'll get in," he told her, confidence radiating through him, "but if you don't want to go you shouldn't have to. How many did you apply to?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Seven."

"And out of those seven, which are you actually interested in going to?"

"Well I haven't visited them all so I don't know yet."

"How many of them would you have chosen for yourself without your father's input?"

"North Caroline and Maryland are amazing for lacrosse so getting into one of those would be amazing," she said honestly. "Boston and Loyola aren't out of the question for me either."

"And if your dad had his choice where would you go?"

"Considering he likes them all he probably wouldn't care, but I'm sure he wants me to get a full ride like my sister."

"You can't live your life the way that your parents want to. If you don't want to go to one of those schools you shouldn't be forced to."

"It's not that simple."

"And why not?"

"Because either way you look at it, I'm not paying to go to any of them, my parents are, so their final input matters."

"And if you got full rides to all of them?"

"Their input still matters." Elijah just stared at her, "Let's change subjects."

"You can't avoid it, college is right around the corner."

"And when I actually get into a college I'll think about it some more," she was over the conversation. She got onto her knees thinking of a way to change the subject, moving closer to Elijah she smiled, moving one of her legs so that she was straddling him, "do you really want to spend the rest of our time arguing about college?"

"You're trying to change the subject."

She plopped down so that she was directly over his jeans now. Only in her underwear and his shirt. She smirked, feeling him. He most definitely wanted her, he was just holding back. She was going to enjoy testing his barriers. Seeing how far she could push him would be interesting. "I think you want me to change the subject," she began, popping open a button on the shirt, "and I know that your friend down there," she moved slightly, pushing her hips forward then back, "most definitely wants the subject to change."

"We aren't having sex Maddison."

She feigned shock, "Who said anything about sex?" She pushed her hips again, feeling him come to life, "I'd say that we're more on the experimenting side."

Before she could push her hips again, Elijah's hands moved to her waist to hold her in place. Not caring she continued to unbutton his shirt before she threw it to the ground. She wasn't sure where her this confidence was suddenly coming from but she was enjoying it. Knowing that she was him hard only encouraged her. She smiled down at him, "Are you afraid that I'm going to make you lose control?"

He met her eyes, "Absolutely not. You do realize that if I wanted to I could have stop your little teasing earlier, flipped you over and kept both of your hands in one of mine, while my other hand ripped my shirt off of you." She felt hot all of a sudden. His eyes stared into hers, his face unmoving.

"I think you absolutely could have," she leaned down slightly, "but I think you like me taking over when we get hot and heavy."

"I might, but we still aren't having sex."

"I know that, we're experimenting," she kissed his lips before he could say anything. When he moved to kiss back she sucked on his bottom lip slightly before biting. Her eyes had been closed but opening them up she looked at him. She could see lust filling up his vision. She smirked moving back up to a sitting position, his hands had moved off of her hips so she began to move on top of him again. He was still hard, very hard. "What's the matter?" She tried not to laugh after she asked the question but she couldn't help the small chuckle that came out.

"You think this is funny?"

She nodded. Elijah moved up so that he was no longer laying down. Moving his head, he captured one of her nipples in his mouth, biting gently before sucking. He moved his hand to fondle the one he wasn't sucking on.

"Oh shit," she breathed out. She didn't think she would ever get over the feeling of having his mouth on her breasts. It just felt so good. She moaned allowed when he switched and she felt her panties getting wet when she made eye contact with him. He had his eyes locked with hers.

Finally pulling away he grinned at her, "If you really want to know what teasing is like, I have no problem showing you Maddison," with that he moved his hands to her ass, giving it a very firm squeeze before pushing her into him some more. If she thought she could feel him before she could most definitely feel him now.

"AH!" She yelled out, her ass felt like it was slightly on fire but it wasn't in a bad way, "did you just smack my butt?"

Instead of answering he smacked it again before using his vampire strength and speed to turn her around so that he was now lying above her. She moved her hands to his shirt, lifting it up. Within seconds it was gone. "You want to know what teasing is?" He asked. She nodded, smiling. "Speak." His commanding tone only made her wetter.

"Yes."

Keeping eye contact with her, he moved his face into her neck, giving her light kisses, up and down before he began to suck on her pulse. She was so caught up that she almost missed his hand movement until she felt it on her stomach. He began to move it down. Her breath caught for a second. She was not only nervous but excited, he was going to finally touch her there.

Elijah glided his hands along the top of her thong before he moved it down. Once he was in the center he rubbed his finger gently over her center. Back and forth. She began to breath heavier, anticipating his next move. Before she could whisper out a _please_ to him he moved his hand to the side before a finger went inside of her thong. He was there. She felt his finger move around before it was touching her. _Oh my god_ , her head was screaming at her, _oh my god_. Elijah moved his finger and gently ran it up and down inside of her, up and down. It was almost like he was barley touching her.

"And that's all for now," he murmured in her ear. His hand was now gone. She blinked a few times before his words actually registered. Within seconds of understanding what he meant she was glaring at him.

She huffed, "Whatever." She went to reach for the shirt on the ground when she was grabbed and pushed against Elijah.

"The first time I go down on that sweet pussy of yours there will be no time frame because when I do take it I won't be letting you out of my bed. Understand?"

She felt her heart flutter, "Understood."

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

Maddie turned her head to look at her sister, "What's what?"

"On your neck, what is that?"

Maddie frowned at her sister, who was giving her a what the fuck and amused look all in one, "Eyes on the road!" She snapped before looking in a mirror. She moved her head slightly, looking at her neck. Fuck. A hickey.

"Is that a hickey?" Cordelia asked while laughing.

"Shut up," Maddie muttered.

"Look through my pocketbook, I might have some concealer." Maddie turned and grabbed her sister's back, she didn't have any some. She took her hair out of the ponytail and moved it to one side. "That thing is huge."

"It's not that bad."

"It's like a bullseye right on your neck. You better rush to your room so we can get it covered, unless you want mom and dad to ask questions."

"I'll tell them I'm showering."

"Mhm," Cordelia noted before turning into their neighborhood, "now just for the hell of it let's go over our story again. Where were we?"

"Your friend Jen's house."

"Correct. And?"

"And it was so much fun. You got drunk last night and I had two shots."

"And?"

"And?" Maddie wondered confused.

Cordelia chuckled, "I just wanted to say and."

"Your so stupid."

"But you love me," she spoke in a sing song as she pulled into her driveway. "Now, before we walk in that house, tell me," she looked into Maddie's eyes seriously, "how was the sex?"

"I can not stand you," Maddie spoke, getting out the car. She went into the back seat, reaching for her bag before closing the door. Cordelia followed.

"Mom's not home," Cordelia noted, "and the garage is open," she walked ahead of Maddie, a slight frown on her face. They didn't really use their garage door all that often so it was weird to see it open today, when they were to see inside they could see that there dad was inside, drinking a beer and watching TV.

"There are my girls."

"Hi dad," they spoke together.

"How was your night?"

"Good," they answered again together.

"Where's mom?" Cordelia wondered.

"She had to stop by the store and then she wanted to go grocery shopping."

"I want to go shopping too."

Christian gave her a look, "I think that it's for the best that she went by herself. Don't want my bank account to suffer anymore than it already does when she goes out." That got a quick laugh out of Maddie. She waved him off before going through the door into the house. She could hear her sister behind her as she made her way up the stairs, towards her bedroom.

Maddie's door was closed which was weird to her. She usually left it open when she wasn't home. "Holy shit," Maddie breathed out, looking around. Nothing was the same.

"Do you like it?" She could hear Cordelia behind her.

Maddie walked inside and looked around. Everything was different. Her walls were now painted a shade of dark purple, but it was appeasing to the eye. She could see her desk was still in the same spot her laptop and everything else was just how she had left it. Next to her desk was an in table and then her bed. Gone were her old bedding and in was a new silver colored comforter, that matched her new furniture. She walked over, touching the fluffy pillows. They felt soft. Her To the corner of her window seat was a brand new bookshelf. She couldn't wait to fill it with new wonders. Across from her bed was a dresser that held her TV and her other new dressers. She could see to the other corner of her window with the seat was her shelf that was full of DVD's and CD's. She looked down seeing that she was standing on a new rug. It looked so soft, she couldn't wait to run her feet threw it. In front of her closet were balloons and presents from the night before.

"I absolutely love it," she breathed, turning to face her sister. Her dad was there too.

"Your mom's gonna pissed."

"Why?"

"She wanted to get you a new bulletin board for your pictures. That's why she went to the store."

Maddie ignored him and ran to hug him, "Thank you so much, I love it."

"Um," Cordelia spoke after a moment, "where's my hug? I mean this was my idea."

* * *

"Did you have a good birthday?" Janette asked Maddie as the four Bennett's sat together, eating dinner.

"I did," she said allowed. "Thanks for the amazing party."

Janette smiled at her daughter, before having a sip of wine. "So, your dad and I have been doing some talking and you girls don't have to come with Buffalo for Thanksgiving."

No one missed the grin that spread across Cordelia's face. Of course she was happy about not going, then again she had made her point clear, she wasn't going regardless of what her parents, or mom, wanted her to do.

"We will miss you guys so much," Cordelia said, attempting to put on an upset voice. "But have fun."

Janette responded instantly, "We'll try." She gave Christian a small smile before looking back to Cordelia, "There are rules though."

"Rules?"

Maddie chuckled at her sister's voice. She didn't really think her parents were going to leave them, mostly her alone in the house and not give her some rules.

"No parties," Janette said, "you can have people over but I don't want this house filled with underage people drinking."

"I'm hardly underage."

"Your nineteen, not twenty-one." Christian stated.

"Exactly," Janette took over speaking again, "and if people are going to be over I want to know about it."

"No boys," Christian said, eyeing both girls before he laughed allowed. Maddie laughed with him all the while thinking, _if you only knew._

"Yeah yeah," Cordelia spoke passively, "what else?"

"Stay safe."

"Of course."

* * *

After dinner Maddie went up to her room. She had been sitting in the middle of her bed, thinking of what she should do when she spotted the gifts on the floor. Getting to her feet she went over the gifts and put them on her bed. She got in a sitting position before she started to open everything.

As she began going through gifts and looking reading the birthday cards, a smile stayed on her face. Her friends and family were so sweet. Her aunt and uncle had sent her a birthday card through the mail. Katie had made her a board with pictures of them on it. She couldn't wait to put it on her wall next to her other pictures and her awards. It was perfect. Her sister had bought her a Michael Kors bag with a matching wallet and she was in love. Her parents, always generous and re done her room and given her some cash. Klaus and Rebekah, being themselves wrote her a check that she found to be very generous.

As she got to the end of the cards she smiled seeing one of the last ones.

 _Dear Maddie,_

 _Happy birthday. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to celebrate with you but that's my own fault. I first want to start out by telling you that I am so sorry for everything that happened. Yes, I knew Stefan was going to take you in the hopes that Elijah would have Rebekah give Elena back, but I didn't know how far he would go. Not that it mattered, it was wrong of me to allow him to do that but I'm a man in love, I don't think there's anything that I wouldn't do for her. But enough about that, I know that there is no way to get our friendship back and for the rest of my existence that will be something I'll always regret. I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me. Enjoy being 18 and I wish you a very long, happy and healthy life._

 _Love Damon._

* * *

"Come in," Maddie yelled, hearing someone knocking on her door.

Cordelia let herself in, Lucy with her, closing the door behind her. "Let's Netflix and chill tonight." Lucy jumped on Maddie's bed and tottled around before getting comfortable. Cordelia got in next to her sister.

"What do you want to watch?" Maddie wondered. She hadn't chosen anything yet.

"Let's watch Baby Daddy, I think some laughs would do us good."

Maddie scrolled through and found the TV show. She clicked it and watched it, feeling herself dozing off. Before she could actually fall asleep though, her sister was speaking, "Did you read Damon's card?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And it's sad that after everything we've been through he was willing to sacrifice my life for someone who plays him against his brother," she said honestly. "And while I'll admit that I will always miss our friendship, it's done."

Cordelia nodded, contempt with her answer, "Night Mads."

"Night Cord and thank you."

"For what?"

"Bringing me back to Elijah."

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all of the favorite, follows/alerts and reviews!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

 **In this chapter … Maddie wakes up to Elijah and there's a surprise when she get's home.**

 **Next chapter ... Thanksgiving**


	38. Chapter 37: Thankful

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Review Responses from Chapter 36**

 **animexchick** \- Yes Damon is frustrating especially since Elena clouds is judgment all of the time. So glad you're enjoying the story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well! :)

 **NicoleR85** \- Hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

 **Guest** \- Yeah their friendship is done for right now. I doubt that I will rekindle it, maybe one day they can have peace but it will never be like before. I'm really into the whole Klaus/Cordelia thing right now (even though outside of this story Klaroline is my fav). Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

 **Guest** \- I probably won't, not that I don't think it wasn't entertaining but I don't see how it would fit and I am not a Haley fan, especially since she and Elijah ... yeah no. Yes they are back and better then ever, taking things nice and steady in some areas and getting hot in heavy in others! Yes he will most definitely continue to support her and tell her to do what she wants, not what her parents want. :)

 **HarryPotterGeek7-31** \- Happy birthday, hope it was a good one! Thank you so much your compliment on my writing means a lot, hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

 **Guest** \- I honestly have a blast writing the two of them together, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

 **PerseophoneTheQueen** \- Yes he is naughty! :)

 **BeccaSco** \- Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! :)

 **Nina3KPop** \- I try and respond to everyone who reviews on the chapter, at least before I post the next one lol. I appreciate you reviewing and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story, I plan on having more hot Maddie/Elijah moments! :)

 **Aliana. Gabriella .17** \- I couldn't agree more! Here is your update! :)

 **MarshWolffe** \- Yes he is persistent lol. I am so glad you're enjoying her growth I'm trying to implement it in there. I'm sorry, I just write and don't really re-check because I get so busy with other things and then just wanna post for you guys. I should look into a Beta lol, I think that's what they're called lol, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

 **silentmayhem** \- I'm really enjoying writing their fluffy moments so I'm glad you're liking it! Yes, here is the Thanksgiving chapter, hope you enjoy it! :)

 **yasminasfeir1** \- So glad you're enjoying the steamy Elijah/Maddie moments! Yes, I hate writing Damon and Maddie not being friends but I think it was best for her growth in this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

 **Atlanfan1286** \- Here is your update, thank you so much for reviewing! :)

 **Bella-swan11** \- Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story, hope you like this chapter! :)

 **Abbiek54** \- First, thank you so much for reviewing! So glad you're enjoying possessive Elijah, there will definitely be more of that in the future and thank you so much for complimenting my writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! :)

 **The-ImpossibleMind** \- I am so glad that you're enjoying this story! I love writing Cordelia, I feel like she gives the drama a breath of fresh air because while she isn't there she is, if that makes sense lol, thank you so much for reviewing, here is your update! Hope you like it! :)

15 reviews between the 14th of February when the chapter was posted and the 15th as I begin responding to them, WOW! Thank you all so much that is amazing. Thank you! :)

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 37 ~ Thankful**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"Hey Matt!"

"Hey Maddie," Matt gave Maddie a smile. It was the day before their Thanksgiving break and the two were waiting for biology to finally start. "How are you today?"

"Living," she added a laugh even though the two of them knew that had more meaning to it then it should. Then again, they were living in Mystic Falls. "You ready for Thanksgiving?"

Lucky enough they had the day off tomorrow and then the day after was Thanksgiving. Maddie had taken her parents two days before so that they could catch their flight to Buffalo and then she had to wait around so that she could be there when Cordelia's flight landed. Now she was just anxious to get the hell out of school.

"I guess so."

"Do you want to come to my house?"

From the look on his face she could tell he wouldn't be coming, "Thank you for the invite but Caroline has already called dibs."

"No problem," she said, "maybe I'll just take you for Christmas."

Matt laughed allowed, "You know you don't have to worry about me."

"Well I do," it was honest. She knew he didn't have the best home life and anyway that she could help him or spend time with him she would. As their teacher walked in Maddie let out a long, exasperated breath, "I am not ready for this double period."

"Just look at it this way," Matt muttered, "after this you get to go home."

"Nope," she muttered, "I'm supposed to go to gym but I have a band lesson."

"Why?"

"Our concert is coming up, besides who needs gym when you are about to start lacrosse work outs, mind you the actual season won't begin until end of February, early March," she threw him one of her fake smiles.

"Ouch," the smile on his face stayed, "you know I think your coach works you guys harder than Tanner worked us."

"You miss him?"

Matt looked at her and she him before they laughed together. Noting the look on their teacher's face they instantly quieted down, but they were still chuckling. Going into the second part of bio they were done with their lab early, mostly because Maddie had worked on the questions at home so she was able to help Matt.

"Where's Ric?" She asked as they sat back and chatted, "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Ric is _away_." She understood by his tone that he was uncomfortable.

"What do you mean by away?"

"You really don't know, do you?" She shook her head as a no.

"Do I want to?"

"Probably not but for your safety I'm going to tell you anyways."

"Alright."

"How far along are you?"

"I know that they're still linked," she chose not to mention the possibility about their being wood out there that could be turned into stakes and kill the originals. Even though Matt was her friend she was still wary about how much she mentioned.

"I don't know all the details," his voice turned quiet so she leaned into him to hear better, "but Damon knew some girl that could get into Rebekah's head."

"Great another witch in town," she muttered.

"I don't know if she was a witch but she found out that there was a possibility to kill the originals with some wood in town."

Her heart almost stopped, "Go on."

"She also happened to be in love with the oldest brother Finn, I think he's the oldest anyways and she read Damon's mind about wanting to kill them all. So together, she and Rebekah burned down the bridge."

"That's what happened?" She had overheard her parents talking about it but she hadn't been paying that much attention.

Matt nodded, continuing, "Yeah. So anyways Damon was pissed but they ended up with some wood and Stefan made twelve stakes." _Fuck._ "We all got one, but Rebekah got mad at Damon for using her so she took him to her house and was torturing him. While all of that was happening, I was able to kill Finn with one of the stakes I got."

"You what?" She felt her eyes getting bigger, because she spoke a little louder than intended she looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to their conversation, "Matt please tell me they don't know it was you who killed him."

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly.

"While they might not get along he was still their brother," she spoke, "and I really don't want to end up at your funeral next."

"I don't know if they know that I did it."

She processed everything that he had said, "I don't understand though, how are the other originals still alive if you killed Finn?" She had just talked to Elijah the night before so he was obviously still alive.

"Klaus got Bonnie to remove the link." _Thank god_. "The problem is Klaus and Rebekah still had Damon. From what Care said before Stefan could go get Klaus Sage busted in and wanted to kill them all."

"Sage?"

"The girl in love with Finn but she ended up dying before she could cause any real harm."

"What do you mean dying?"

"When an original dies so does everyone of their bloodline."

"And do we know whose bloodline Damon, Stefan and Caroline belong to?"

"Not yet. Damon and Elena are away trying to figure it out now."

"So basically you have a whole bunch of stakes that can kill all of the originals and you're just waiting to find out whose bloodline everyone comes from?"

"Not exactly." Matt looked around and was satisfied when he saw people working on their labs or invested in their cell phones, "When Stefan went to go get Damon from Klaus and Rebekah he brought some of the stakes over there and told them Finn was dead. He wanted to exchange the stakes for Damon."

"But?"

"But he had already been there so long that Klaus was able to compel Damon. Stefan told Klaus there were eight stakes but there were really eleven left."

"Right, and then?"

"And then they let Damon go."

"And now?"

"And now Damon and Elena are going to see Jeremy."

"What can Jeremy do besides talk to the dead," she said sarcastically. Matt gave her a pointed look, "Oooh. Well who do they want him to talk to?"

"Some chick named Rose."

Rose. An image of her popped into Maddie's head. She first remembered the woman that kidnapped her and then though of her dying from a werewolf bite.

"Well," she said after about a minute of silence, "there's always something happening in this damn town, isn't there?"

Matt nodded at her. "Listen, for what it's worth, I hope that they don't kill Elijah."

"Thanks, but unless they are from his line, which would most likely be to good to be true, Elijah is fucked." Matt looked at her sadly. "But you forgot to tell me about Ric."

"Right, well um, I don't know how to put this," he looked to be deep in thought, "Ric has been killing people."

"What do you mean killing people?"

"I mean his ring did something weird so now he has an alter ego and hates vampires," he leaned in closer to her, "he also killed Care's dad."

"He what?"

Matt nodded sadly, "Yeah, it's crazy. He's just staying away right now."

"Is there anything that anyone can do to help him?"

Matt shook his head, "I don't think so."

"So most likely we'll have another funeral to attend."

Matt nodded, "Yeah, probably."

* * *

"Did you bring the list?" Cordelia asked Maddie as the pulled into a parking lot at the grocery store. Maddie nodded, getting out of the car. Her sister followed. As they began walking towards the carts Maddie could hear the sound of the doors locking in the distance.

"Of course I did."

"I think mom doubts our abilities to pull this off," Cordelia noted as they made there way inside the store. "We'll prove her wrong."

Even though their parents were going to be in Buffalo for Thanksgiving Maddie and Cordelia had decided they would still cook. Janette had thought that they were joking until they video chatted the night before. The girls didn't miss how miserable their dad looked. They later texted him that night telling him how sorry they felt that he had to deal with Janette's mother, but they were more so happy that they didn't have to deal with her.

"Do we need cold cuts?" Cordelia wondered.

"I'll get them, you go get the fruit." The two nodded at one another going their separate ways.

The store was packed with people but the line wasn't too long so Maddie was able to get her things pretty quickly. She met back up with Cordelia as she was leaving the fruit section. Together they went toward the meet.

"Please don't tell me there are no turkey's left," muttered Cordelia.

"I think we're out of luck."

"Well that's just great."

"Not so fast love." Both girls turned around at the same time.

"Klaus."

"In the flesh."

"Now what are you doing here?" Cordelia wondered, gesturing around, "This is a grocery store."

"I'm quite aware."

"Don't tell me you needed some extra stuff for Thanksgiving."

"I was actually coming to invite you and your sister to my house for the holiday."

"Really?" Cordelia crossed her arms, "And why's that?"

"Well, my family and I will be getting together and I think you and your sister would be a great addition."

"Mhm, any other catch?"

"What if I told you that you fascinate me?" Klaus wondered, taking a step closer.

"I'd tell you she has a boyfriend," Maddie said, loud enough so that they could both hear her.

"I thought that they were no longer together," a glint appeared in his eyes.

Cordelia cocked her head to the side, while Maddie stood there with her mouth opening and closing. She turned to face her sister, "You and Nathan broke up?"

"It's complicated," she muttered, ignoring her sister and giving Klaus her full attention, "now how would you know about that?" She hadn't said anything to anyone about it considering she wasn't really sure where they stood anymore.

"I know about everything when it comes to you."

Maddie felt her eyes go wide. _What the fuck was going on,_ she thought to herself. She had thought that Klaus was into Caroline but now it looked like he was into her sister.

"Sound stalkerish."

Klaus shrugged, "Call it what you want. But my offer still stands, so what do you girls say?" The sisters looked at one another, not saying much of anything.

"Who's cooking?"

"I've hired-," Klaus was cut off before he could finish.

"I don't think so," Cordelia stated, "how about you just come to our house. I'd rather cook my own meal than eat something you hired the help to do. No offense."

Maddie felt out of place, like she shouldn't have been apart of the conversation, "Right," Klaus said softly, "well then, what time should we be there by?"

Cordelia looked at Maddie, "What time should they be there?"

Maddie shrugged, "I wanna be on the road by seven that night."

"Going somewhere?"

"Black Friday shopping."

"You actually do that?"

"We don't all have money at our disposal," Cordelia said in a smart mouthed manner, her eyes were locked with Klaus', "some of us like to go out and catch sales."

"My apologizes," there was a glint in his eyes, "I thought you just spent all of your dad's cash." The smirk that had been on Cordelia's face faltered.

"If you keep talking like that I might have to stake you at dinner."

"Wouldn't want that."

Maddie decided it was time to stop their little banter, "While this is cute and all, we have to finish shopping and we have to go find a turkey."

"No need there's one at my house. I'll drop it off."

"Why don't you have Rebekah bring it over tomorrow night."

"Rebekah?"

"Yeah, she can hang out with us."

Klaus looked at her for a moment before nodding, "Fine. And I will see you both Thursday."

"I'll text you a time later."

Klaus nodded giving Maddie a sideways glance before his eyes landed on Cordelia, "See you later love." And with that he walked off.

"He has a hot back," Cordelia mumbled out. "A really hot back."

Maddie moved so that she now fully stood in front of her sister, "Would you like to tell me about Nathan now?"

"Nope," Cordelia said while moving the cart so it slightly hit Maddie before she walked off.

* * *

"So what happened?" Maddie wondered as she followed Cordelia out of the car.

"Nothing." Cordelia spoke grabbing two hands full of groceries before walking to the door. Maddie grabbed the rest and followed behind.

"You're really not going to tell me?" Cordelia decided to act like she didn't hear her as they walked into the house. "You can't ignore me forever." Maddie had dropped some of the bags that they carried in on the floor. Her sister put down her own bags down on the floor. She looked slightly irritated.

"What do you want me to say Maddie?" Cordelia asked before crouching down to rub Lucy's fur.

"Why didn't you tell me you broke up with him?" Cordelia looked at her sister, not saying much. Maddie understood then. Her voice got softer as she asked, "What happened Cord?"

Cordelia, who was still crouched down by Lucy said nothing. When she finally moved her head up Maddie could see tears welling up in her eyes. Her heart broke for her sister. It was often she saw her cry. In fact, the last time she saw her physically shed tears was when grams died. When she had appeared while all the ghosts were out to roam free Maddie had suspected her sister cried but she didn't see her do it. She didn't really know what to do or say at the moment. It was usually always her sister who consoled her, not the other way around.

"I don't know," her voice was a whisper. "I thought that we were good and then after I got back from your birthday I went to see him and he wanted to take a break." _Bullshit_. She wasn't going to actually say that to her though.

She moved closer and hugged her sister, Cordelia put her head in the crook of Maddie's neck, holding onto her, "I don't know what I did." Because she said it so softly Maddie barley heard her, but her voice cracked.

"You didn't do anything," Maddie said moving away, "Nathan doesn't deserve you."

"You're only saying that because you're my sister."

Maddie moved her hand and wiped a tear off of Cordelia's face, "I'm saying it because it's true. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Like Klaus." When Cordelia smiled Maddie knew that the mood had been lightened a bit. "Or should I have said there are plenty of hybrids in town?"

* * *

"I think we should probably start prepping now," Cordelia commented. It was the day before Thanksgiving and both girls had been in their respective rooms doing nothing. Well Maddie had been texting Matt, making sure that he had somewhere to go tomorrow.

Both girls were in their pajamas in the kitchen, "We probably should."

"Did you invite Elijah?" Cordelia wondered.

Maddie nodded, she had called Elijah and invited him to come over but she wasn't sure if he actually would, "He hasn't given me a straight answer yet."

"Whip him into shape!"

She laughed until she saw how serious her sister was, "You are crazy!"

"What," Cordelia shrugged, "you should ready Fifty Shades of Grey, might kink up your sex life," she then put her hand to her heart and feigned shock, "I'm sorry, I forgot you don't have one."

"Not by choice," she muttered.

"I think tomorrow night when we go shopping we'll stop into Victoria's Secret and get you some sexy lingerie."

"Oh god," Maddie muttered.

"What? Oh come on Maddie you are my sister and I'm helping you."

"Did you have sex with Nathan?" Maddie wondered.

Cordelia nodded, "No but I got a whole lot farther than you did."

"Whatever."

Cordelia was ready to respond when the girls heard their doorbell. Together the two walked out of the kitchen, Maddie stayed back though, already having a good idea of who it would be.

"Oh, it's you," Cordelia spoke, seeing Rebekah.

"Did you sister not tell you that I was coming?" Rebekah wondered.

"No," Cordelia turned her head to look at Maddie, "she didn't."

"Well here I am. It's rude to keep your guests waiting you know."

"Right," she moved to the side.

Rebekah smiled seeing Maddie, "I bring gifts," she held up the turkey in her hand.

"I'll take that," Cordelia walked by and took the turkey before heading into the kitchen.

"How are you?" Maddie wondered.

"I'm good, I can say that I've been better though." _Right, with your mom trying to kill you and all_ , Maddie thought to herself.

"I haven't seen you in school for a while."

"Not to worry, I have a dance to plan."

"Dance?"

"I'm thinking nineteen twenties."

"Why is it always decade dances?" Maddie asked allowed. She might have had more interest in them if it was something different, for once.

"You'll come right?"

"I don't really attend school functions considering most of the time someone that I know ends up dead."

Rebekah looked at her, a frown on her face, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

Maddie shrugged, "Come on, we were just about to start prepping."

"Prepping?"

"You know, getting stuff ready for tomorrow. I'll probably end up making the potato salad tonight." She said the last part more to herself than Rebekah.

"I know what it means I just don't understand why you and your sister are cooking instead of just allowing my brothers help to do it."

"Because," Cordelia said allowed since they were all in the same room again, "it's nice to make a meal with your sister. Besides this holiday is all about family. Isn't that something you care about?" She raised an eyebrow at Rebekah before continuing, "Your brothers 'help'," she made air quotes around the word, "should be at home with their respective families."

"And what if they don't have a family?" Rebekah asked.

"Then that's different, but did he really care to ask them before he compelled them?"

Rebekah said nothing at first, "What makes you think that they were compelled? Some might find my brother to be charming," a glint appeared in her eyes, "the way you were looking at him at Maddison's birthday I would think you were one of those people who liked him."

Cordelia semi glared before looking at Maddie, "I kind of like her."

Maddie just chuckled, and Rebekah looked shocked before she gave a genuine smile, "Well if you are anything like your sister I might like you as well."

"I'm nothing like my sister," Cordelia commented, "in fact I'm better."

* * *

"It smells so fucking good in here."

Maddie just wanted to moan. The aroma of food was making her mouth water. She loved this time of the year, mostly because she ate well but still it was a nice way to just enjoy company with her family. She, her sister and Rebekah had crashed on the couch a little after midnight, although Rebekah wasn't really sleeping, more so resting. She even put the turkey together and put in the oven before Cordelia and Maddie could wake, silencing their alarms and allowing them to sleep.

Maddie had woken up to her sister shaking her like crazy and yelling about their alarms, only for them to both be shocked when they saw Rebekah in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Rebekah spoke with a smile, "hope you don't mind but I decided to make myself a cup of coffee."

"We have to start the turkey," Cordelia said allowed, she began walking to go get it when she frowned. Both Rebekah and Maddie watched her smell before looking around, "is it in the oven?"

Rebekah responded quickly, "Yes."

"You did it already?"

"I thought I would let you two sleep in, now drink your coffee or it will get cold."

Cordelia frowned slightly, "You like coffee?"

Maddie felt like smacking her sister's arm, of all questions that was her first one. Before she could say anything her nose was hit with the smell of food, "It smells so good," she muttered to no one in particular.

"Both of your cups are on the counter," Rebekah commented, "thought you guys might like a morning drink. My brothers would like to know what time they should be here."

Cordelia and Maddie looked at one another, Maddie just raised an eyebrow at her sister before giving a tiny shrug.

"Um, tell them two."

"Two?"

"To late?"

Maddie glanced at Rebekah and then her sister, "I think it should be fine if she already put the turkey in. Everything else doesn't take that long."

Cordelia shrugged, "Besides dessert."

"I thought you weren't gonna do the pies!"

"I said I wasn't sure if I should or not."

"Same difference!"

"Relax! I can have my cup of coffee," Cordelia went over to where the two coffee cups were and walked over to a bar stool, sitting down. Maddie followed, taking the spot next to her. They both turned to face Rebekah who was sitting at a small round table that they had in their kitchen. It was where they threw stuff, like mail.

"I think I could just marry this right now," Cordelia said, holding up her cup for a moment before taking a long sip.

Maddie just rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her own. It was pretty good. While she was glad Rebekah had started and let them sleep a little, she also wanted to stay on top of the time. "I'll do the potato salad."

"No one wants that shit."

"Well I do."

"Don't make a whole bunch."

"Blah blah blah."

"Childish. You better get it together before Elijah get's here," she didn't have to be looking at her sister to know that she was smiling.

"I hate you."

Cordelia said nothing only threw her a smirk. The three quickly finished their cups of coffee before Maddie collected all of the mugs and washed them. After that she began to make the potato salad. Her sister helped her cut them before she went off to start some of the other side dishes. It was quiet for a while, the two sisters working. Rebekah felt slightly out of place.

"What can I do?" Rebekah wondered.

Cordelia looked up from the cheese she was cutting, "You can start dessert if you want to."

"Very well and what would that be?"

Cordelia studied her for a moment, "On second thought, let's switch. You can finish cutting up this cheese and I'll start dessert. I'm going to put on the macaroni so that it can cook and then we can bake it." Rebekah nodded and Maddie almost chuckled. She knew she probably had no idea what she was doing but then again, she had managed to put together a turkey by herself and done she had been around for over a thousand years.

While Maddie finished up the potato salad she kept an eye on Rebekah. Not that she really needed to, she just figured she would in case she needed help or something, but she seemed to be doing just fine. When she finished she placed it inside of the fridge. That was one of her favorite meals and she usually always made it. The three worked in silence mainly after that. Together, Rebekah and Maddie finished up the macaroni and cheese before placing it inside of the oven. Cordelia continued to work on whatever dessert's she was doing.

When Maddie did finally look at a clock, Cordelia's desserts were baking and they just had some other side dishes to finish. "We can probably get some showers in," she noted, seeing as they were all still in their pajamas. "Where is Lucy? I haven't seen her all day."

"Probably on one of our beds enjoying that she has it all to herself and one of you guys can go first," Cordelia spoke with a shrug, stepping onto her tippy toes to reach something in the cabinets.

"Where did you put your bag?" Maddie asked, looking at Rebekah.

Rebekah frowned, "Bag?"

"Yeah, didn't you bring one with a change of clothes?" Rebekah shook her head no, "C'mon you can borrow some of my clothes. We'll be back," she said the last part to Cordelia who nodded before she and Rebekah headed upstairs. Rebekah had only been downstairs so going through Maddie's house she looked around.

"There are photograph's everywhere," she commented.

"My mom likes to savor the memories," Maddie responded, looking around. _Wow_ , she thought to herself, _there are a lot of pictures around_. Most of the pictures consisted of her and Cordelia but there were some hanging around of Janette and Christian. There wedding picture was one of the biggest ones in the house.

When they entered her room, Maddie looked through her drawer, she handed Rebekah a bra and a thong she found that still had the tag on it, "Here, you can use those and you can borrow whatever from my closet. There is stuff in the bathroom for you to take a shower with."

She turned her back, ready to go back downstairs when Rebekah asked her, "Why are you so nice to me?" She turned back around, "I have done nothing to deserve it."

"And you've done nothing for me to not be nice to you. I know it may seem like I'm just a bitch," she chuckled and so did Rebekah, "but I'm really not that bad. I tend to only be rude or mean to people who deserve it."

"I'll try and keep that in mind," Maddie nodded and turned her back, "and by the way," she turned back around to face Rebekah, "I don't think you're a bitch. I think you are an amazing person."

* * *

"What should I wear?" Cordelia wondered, walking into Maddie's room, a towel wrapped around herself. Maddie and Rebekah, who had went in her room to look through some of her shirts were interrupted by Cordelia's walk in. Both girls had already showered and changed but Maddie was considering changing into a different top and Rebekah came along to help her look.

"Instead of asking me don't you think that you should be checking your closet for something?"

"Well since you have a tendency to steel my clothes I thought that I might come look in yours first," she stepped inside before looking around, "Jeans are an obvious yes," she continued to push hangers, looking at some items before pushing them again, "perfect, I will definitely be wearing this shirt." Maddie watched open mouthed as her sister grabbed a pink off shoulder top that she had. "It is so nice out Maddie, I think I'll end up going with shorts instead of the jeans."

"Are you going to take those from my closet to?"

Cordelia turned her head, giving Maddie a smirk, "I just might." She turned back around, "But seriously, it's nice out, so if I were you I'd change out of the jeans."

Maddie got up from her seat on her bed, moving to look out of her window. The sun was in fact shinning. She probably would be better off in shorts than jeans. "Maybe I will."

Cordelia turned back around, facing both girls, "See you downstairs."

"I BETTER GET MY SHIRT BACK!" Maddie yelled.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

* * *

"Is everything done?" Maddie asked her sister and Rebekah, she moved a piece of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"YUP!" Cordelia yelled from somewhere. They had been moving things from the kitchen to the dining room table.

"Great."

Cordelia moved coming to join them in the dining room, Maddie gave her sister a once over. She was in her shirt and a pair of white shorts, "Nice top."

"Nice shorts," Cordelia countered back. "Last time I checked those were mine."

"Last time I checked finder's keepers."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, smiling, "I want you to remember that you said that." Maddie smirked at her sister but before she could say anything she could see Rebekah standing tall. Cordelia beat her to speaking first though, "What's wrong with you?"

"Company has arrived."

"You mean your brothers?"

"Only one so far."

"Which?" Cordelia wondered, just as the bell rang. "Never mind, let it be a surprise. C'mon Maddie."

Cordelia left the dining room, heading for the front door. Maddie behind her. Before she opened the door she looked over her sister. "Those jeans are a little tight, aren't they?" She wriggled her eyebrows at her, "I see what you're doing."

"You do realize that everyone can hear your right?"

"Embrace it sister." Maddie looked down at herself. She had on white capri pants, that cut off just before her ankle and a blue top that was off shoulder. It had a design at the top with triangle cuts. Her hair lay flat.

Maddie walked so that she was standing directly behind her sister as she opened the door, "Who are you?" A smile came to her face. _Kol._

"Your dinner guest."

"This is actually considered lunch time," Cordelia stated. Maddie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hi Kol."

"Maddison, you look ravishing," he said giving her a smile before his gaze turned to Cordelia, "is this your sister? She is just as ravishing as you are, if not more."

Cordelia turned her head to Maddie, "He looks like Elijah."

"Right?"

"As nice as this is are you going to invite me in or not?"

"Are you going to abuse your privileges to enter my house?"

"Of course I am."

She rolled her eyes, at least he was honest about it, "Fine, come in."

Kol grinned, entering her home, "Lovely home that you have here. So simple."

"They aren't us Kol," Rebekah said, making her presence known to him.

"Ah I see you're here Rebekah, where is your best friend Nik?"

"On his way," Maddie wasn't sure if there was still some tension there. After all Kol had been the one to practically break Matt's hand. "If I were you I'd watch out, Nik seems to be interested in her sister." She wasn't sure if she was saying that to irritate Kol or because she was actually warning him. It made her wonder about Klaus' intentions with her sister, especially since he had seemed to infatuated with Caroline. She wasn't going to allow him to use her sister as a pawn in his game. Then again, he did seem interested in her, but then Maddie had to remind herself that she had thought the same about Caroline at one point in time.

"Right," Kol spoke, catching their attention, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Now, can we eat?"

"Nik isn't here yet," Rebekah noted.

Maddie looked to her sister and they exchanged a knowing look, Elijah as well, even though his attendance wasn't confirmed yet. He had never answered her when she asked him.

"And what about Elijah?"

"We don't even know where Elijah is." Both Cordelia and Maddie made sure to keep their faces composed.

"Maddie," Cordelia said allowed, "help me carry the wine."

"Wine?" No one missed the way that Kol's voice perked up, "Aren't you girls a little young to be serving alcohol?"

Instead of answering both just smirked at him, when the got back in the kitchen, Cordelia began to look through some of the wine's and other kinds of alcohol that their parents had in the house. "You do realize I'm not drinking right?" Maddie wondered.

"Why not?"

A frown came over her face, she wished she had something in reach to throw at her sister, "Wasn't it you who was all excited about shopping tonight? Who do you think is driving us there?" She gestured to herself.

"You right, you right," she began to nod her head like a bobble head, "Well, we have soda here for you. That should give you some kind of buzz."

"Have you been drinking already?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"You're acting like you've had some drinks."

"Well," Cordelia looked around eve though she knew they were the only ones in the room, "I did have a glass of wine after getting dressed, but let's keep that between you and me," she had a smirk resting on her face.

"A glass of wine?"

"A glass of wine," she said again before hysterically laughing, "Would you relax? I am fine. I haven't had any real alcohol yet, but I'm sure if we are going to get through this little sit down I am going to need something," she pulled out the bottle of Vodka that she bad been looking for, "oh yeah, time to bring out the good stuff."

"And now you're going to drink vodka?! You are going to be incoherent tonight!" Maddie hissed.

"I'm going to be fine," Cordelia said with the wave of her hand, "watch!" _Ding dong._ "Door's for you."

Giving her sister one last look, Maddie went and exited the room, going towards the door. A smile rested upon her face as she swung it open. "You look perfect."

Elijah smiled down at her, "I try."

She raised an eyebrow, before chuckling walking closer to him and embracing him. She slightly relaxed as he kissed her head before taking her face in his hands, "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here." She felt like she was in a movie after saying that, but the thought didn't dwell to long since Elijah leaned down and touched his lips to hers. She gave him a quick peck before pulling away, "your siblings are here."

He had already known that since he could hear them and smell them from outside, "Of course they are."

She pulled away allowing him to come into the house, "Oh would you look at that," both Maddie and Elijah looked to see Cordelia, "your boyfriend's here."

"Thanks for noticing."

"Such a smartass you are."

Maddie studied her, "Cord, are you sure you aren't drunk?"

"No," she gave an exasperated sigh before grinning, "but I will be."

"Great."

"Elijah," Kol said allowed, "nice to see you brother."

"Kol," Elijah nodded his head, "Rebekah."

"Elijah," Rebekah breathed out, "I wasn't aware that you were coming."

"Well, I was a little late on confirming my attendance."

"Right."

"I'm sure Nik will be happy to see you," Kol's eyes had something hidden behind them, "we have a lot to discuss."

"I'm sure they do," Maddie heard Cordelia mutter. She knew she was right. There was so much going on with them that it was bound to all come up. She couldn't help but wonder if they all had a plan. She also wondered what was going to happen now that Finn was gone. "Be a good host and put his jacket away."

"You know sometimes I want to jaw wire your mouth," Maddie said before grabbing Elijah's arm and leading him upstairs, "we'll be right back."

"Maddison," Cordelia feigned shock, "at least let him eat before you have your wicked way with him."

"I hate you Cord," she yelled as she went upstairs with Elijah behind her. Her arm still wrapped around his wrist. When they got inside of her room, Maddie looked at him, "Here, you can leave your jacket in here."

Elijah took it off handing it to her, "So are you going to have your wicked way with me?"

She chuckled, "Even if that's what I brought you here for would you let me?" She thought of her birthday and how we would let things get a little hot and heavy before ending it, "Or would you just push me away at the end?" He didn't anything, "But that conversation is for another time, I have a question for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Why didn't you tell me Finn was dead?" His face didn't move. She opened her mouth before closing it and then opening it again, "Did you not know?'

"I had heard."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Doesn't it bother you? I know he wanted to die anyways but he still your brother." Elijah said nothing. She was about to just let it go when she could hear footsteps, looking down Lucy wandered into her room, however she ignored Maddie and began sniffing Elijah's shoes. "Luce."

"She's fine."

"I think she likes you. This is really the first time that she's come around today."

"I guess I have that effect on people."

"Ha ha." Because of the quiet moment they were able to hear the door downstairs. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that your brother is here."

"I'm going to have to agree with you."

She nodded her head, standing tall and looking him in the eyes, "Well let's go say hello." Walking ahead she stopped when he grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him. "What?"

Instead of answering her question he cupped her face kissing her effectively. Wanting a better angle, she moved up onto her tippy toes. He cut her off quickly though, giving her a knowing smirk before entwining their hands, guiding her out of her bedroom. "Ass," she muttered which caused him to laugh.

As they came down the stairs they could both see Klaus. He had a slight smirk on his face even though it was obvious to them both from his first expression, which was shock, he hadn't been expecting to see Elijah.

"Elijah, I wasn't aware that you were in town," Klaus said, looking at his brother before moving his gaze to Maddie.

"Yeah yeah, your siblings have already said that to him, can we move on with it," Cordelia spoke, "I'm thirsty and hungry."

"Don't you think you've had enough alcohol?" Even though she had claimed to only have wine Maddie wasn't sure.

"Shut up Maddison," Cordelia said walking out of the room. Maddie chuckled, following her sisters. They could hear the others behind them. Everything was already on the table.

"Are you tipsy?" Love Klaus wondered aloud.

Cordelia looked over her shoulder, "You wish."

As they all entered the dining room they took their seats. Cordelia, Maddie and Rebekah sat on one side, Klaus, Elijah and Kol on the other. Maddie smiled, seeing as she was directly across from Elijah. He gave her a small smile back.

"Well," Cordelia spoke out first, loud and obnoxiously which made Maddie glare at her. "Now that you have all graced us with your presence we can eat."

"That's it?" Kol wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"That's all that you're going to say?"

"What else should I say?" She wondered, a smirk resting on her face, "please don't kill each other in our house. Hiding the bodies isn't something that I want to do today."

"Out of curiosity, if we did end up killing one another where would you hide our bodies?"

"That's something I'll keep to myself."

Klaus then piped up, "Hate to break it to you love but I can't be killed."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, "I thought that Alaric was still out there, trying to kill you," Maddie kicked her sister under the table, "don't kick me." She looked her sister in the eyes shrugging, "I'm just stating facts."

"I literally can not deal with you."

"Love you too sis."

"Maybe we should change the topic," Rebekah suggested.

Maddie muttered, "I couldn't agree more." She did however notice Klaus giving her sister a look, Cordelia only looked back with a blank face before she eventually gave him a smile and looked away.

"Anything else you'd like to add about rituals or can we just eat?" Cordelia wondered, looking at Kol.

"By all means feast away."

"Don't mind if I do," she spoke reaching for the turkey. She had already sliced it which Maddie was thankful for, by the time it came her way all she had to do was grab a slice. She was hungry and didn't care that she would be stuffing her face in front of Elijah. When she had everything that she wanted on her plate she looked around. It seemed that no one had touched their food yet.

"Why are you all just staring?" Cordelia wondered.

"Don't you want to give acknowledgments?" Rebekah asked. She had been to many different Thanksgiving celebrations in her life and she found that was something people usually did.

Cordelia looked around, Maddie just shrugged when they made eye contact. "Fine, I will say something that I'm thankful for," she paused before a moment before smiling at Maddie, "like my little sister. My little, very annoying sister who won't be joining me at Stanford."

"Ha ha," Maddie gave a laugh that held no humor, "you don't even like Stanford."

"It's ight," she said with a shrug before looking straight ahead at Klaus, "your turn."

"Alright love, I guess you can say that I am grateful that I am grateful for my family, even though they have their ways of getting under my skin."

Elijah who was next to Klaus held up the glass of wine he had poured himself a little while ago, "To family," he then looked away from his brother to Maddie, "and to love."

She felt her heart melt and she didn't miss the exaggerated smile Cordelia threw her way, "To family and love," she responded holding his gaze. It was like no one else was in the room besides the two of them. And then of course the moment went away as Kol decided he was ready to speak up.

Kol looked around, "Well I guess you could say I'm grateful to be out of a box even though now I other problems to worry about."

Klaus looked at his little brother, "I assumed those problems were taken care of since you're back from Denver." Maddie thought about it for a second, remembering what Matt had said about Elena and Damon going to Denver to see Jeremy. She then remembered that they needed to find out whose bloodline they came from before they went off killing another original.

Cordelia chuckled at that one, "Yeah, your family is fucked up," she then took a gulp from her own glass to which Maddie put her head down.

Rebekah then commented, "No matter, we'd still do anything for one another because family is the most important thing," she and her siblings all looked around sharing a look. It was like they had some secret message that they were sending to one another. It was interesting for Maddie and Cordelia to both watch their dynamic with each other. "Always and forever."

"Always and forever," the originals said. Maddie and Cordelia glanced at one another before looking away.

"Well," Cordelia spoke getting everyone's attention, "I'm really eating this time," she took her fork and poking it into food before taking a bite. She hadn't even looked to see what she was eating.

Klaus threw her a smirk before going into his own pile of food to begin eating and everyone else followed in suit. Maddie figured that everyone was enjoying their food since it was quiet. The only sound was forks hitting against plates. Inside she was smiling and laughing with triumph, she her sister and Rebekah had did it. They had created a fantastic meal, not that she had any doubts on whether or not they could do it.

"Well I have to say you three have quite outdone yourselves," Klaus noted.

"Did you doubt us?" Cordelia wondered, finishing her glass of wine.

"I wasn't sure what to expect love."

She let out a laugh before reaching for a bottle of wine, Maddie grabbed her hand before she could reach it, "Don't you think you've had enough."

"Stop being a buzz kill."

"Yes Maddison," Kol commented, "don't be a buzz kill. If your sister wants to drink all day you should let her."

Maddie glared at the youngest Mikaelson boy, "First, don't call me that! And second," she turned back to her sister, "I need you to be sober tonight."

"Listen," Cordelia held up her hand, "I got this. I am going to be fine and we are going to have the best time tonight. Besides what time do you want to leave tonight?"

"Six, seven? I don't know, I'm not picky."

"Let's make the most if it."

"Meaning?"

"Let's go at midnight!" Cordelia said, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. That reminded Maddie that Christmas was right around the corner. She was sure her mom would want to decorate when she and her dad got home. In all actuality Maddie didn't mind going shopping at midnight exactly. Usually she went out when sales first started but she wondered how the crowds would be at this time. "I'm cool with that."

"Might I ask where you are going?" Kol wondered.

"Shopping," Cordelia spoke as if it were obvious. "You know gonna catch those black Friday sales."

Kol looked confused. Rebekah decided to speak up, "You'll have to excuse my brother, he's been locked in a box so he doesn't know much about today's customs."

Kol gave Rebekah a vicious smirk, "And who helped get me in that box Rebekah?" Maddie looked down slightly, grabbing the cup that was in front of her she took a sip of the soda inside all the while thinking, _awkward._

"Like I said their family is so fucked up," Cordelia noted.

"You have no idea," Elijah responded to her. Not expecting anyone to actually say anything to her she flushed a bit. Maddie just laughed.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you don't have family drama," Kol piped up.

"Not like that," Maddie noted.

"But from what I understand your cousin Bonnie, the witch, you don't speak to her. Why's that?"

"And where did you get that from?"

"I have my sources."

"Mhm. Well no we don't speak to her, not really."

Cordelia corrected, "Try not at all. Maybe when she drops Elena we can rekindle our family relationship."

"That's never going to happen," Maddie said to her sister.

"I know it's just wishful thinking. You would think after Damon turned her mother she would focus on something else."

"She did," Klaus said, "how do you think we became unlinked?"

"But not before Finn died," Maddie said, frowning. Even though they might not have agreed with his choices he was still their brother.

"Don't feel bad for him." Kol said a sense of anger in his tone, "Finn was weak. He hated what we were always did. Let's not forget he wanted to help our mother get rid of us."

Cordelia looked at him, "He was still your brother whether you agreed with the choices that he made or not. Family will always be family, no matter how you look at it."

* * *

"What a long day it's been," Maddie noted. She and Elijah were back at his house. After they finished eating and hanging out for a bit she had decided to spend some more time with Elijah before going back home later and then going shopping. When they had left her sister and Klaus were still there, talking.

"That it has, nonetheless it was a good day."

"Couldn't agree more," she noted. "I'm glad you came today."

"I am too."

They looked into one another's eyes, both of them smiling before Elijah leaned down and gave Maddie a soft kiss. He moved away afterwards, resting his head on top of hers. The silence that went on was nice. Thinking over the day Maddie moved her head slightly to look at back at Elijah.

"So what do you think is going on between my sister and Klaus?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the looks that they've been giving one another."

"Is your sister no longer in a relationship?"

"Nope and even if she was I don't think Klaus would care about that."

"He probably wouldn't," Elijah confided.

"Do you think he would actually date my sister?"

"He might."

"Has he dated before?"

"Klaus has had many women over the years."

"I'm sure he has slept with many people but has he dated." She slightly turned so that now she was fully resting on Elijah and could see his face.

"He has been known to be faithful."

"Is that all I'm going to get from you?" He smirked with a short nod. "Fine."

"Don't pout."

She pouted some more to see what he would do. Moving closer to her Elijah took her bottom lip between his before sucking gently. She titled her head back slightly laughing before looking into his eyes. Brown stared into green. When he let her lip go she leaned in to kiss him, moving her hands around his neck. All discussion of Klaus and Cordelia was forgotten.

* * *

"I don't want to leave you," Maddie spoke giving Elijah one last peck. The two were currently sitting outside of her house, Elijah having dropped her back off so she could go back out with her sister and friends tonight.

Elijah smirked, cupping her cheek, "I don't want you to leave either but you should spend time with your friends."

She knew he was right and nodded, "When can I see you again?"

"Anytime you want, you know where I live."

She smirked, "That I do. Alright, let me go before my sister blows up my phone some more."

"Your sister is quite the entertainer."

She rolled her eyes, "Who are you telling. Okay, I'll see you later." There was promise in her voice. She gave him one last smile before slightly turning her head to open the door. Before she could physically push on the handle she felt a hand around her wrist. Turning her head she looked at Elijah.

"No kiss before you go?" Her head went back as she laughed looking at the pout he put on his face.

Moving her body closer to him she leaned in, "How could I forget," closing the distance she rested her lips on top of his. She moved slightly so she was up more before running her tongue along his bottom lip.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Elijah murmured against her mouth.

She grinned, "We'll be quick," she tried again pressing her tongue against his bottom lip and he opened up. She let out a moan, loving the feeling of her tongue entangled with his. Within seconds she was no longer on her side of the car but swiftly moved to his lap. Her hands moving to his shoulders. She was ready to tell him to take her back to his house.

"And," Maddie jumped slightly while Elijah remained composed, "as cute as this is, it really is cute to see you guys like this, we have shopping to do!" Maddie glared at her sister. "Don't glare it's not becoming of you, seriously let's go. You have to change and then we have to go get Katie."

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

Cordelia looked her up and down, "You are going to be walking around a mall shopping and then in and out of other department stores. Sweatpants is the way to go."

Maddie looked down, she still had on her outfit from earlier today, "I guess."

"Yes, now give your boo one last kiss before leaving."

Elijah slightly chuckled as Maddie pressed her face into his chest, "Nice to see you again Cordelia."

"I'm sure I'll see you when I get back, you know it's Christmas time!" Elijah didn't miss the secret smile she gave him. He was sure she had something up her sleeve. "Goodbye. Maddie you have three minutes." With that she closed the door and walked back into the house.

Maddie looked at Elijah, "As much as I would love to stay here I don't want her to come back," Elijah chuckled, "so I will see you later."

He nodded giving her a slight peck, "See you later."

All she could go was gaze into his eyes before she finally got up and let herself out. She gave him one last longing look before walking up the porch steps and into her house. She could hear her sister moving around in the kitchen but she just ran upstairs to her room. Looking through one her drawers she found a pair of sweatpants that she slipped into before grabbing a sweatshirt. Looking into her closet she slipped on a pair of sneakers before making sure that she had everything she needed for tonight. When she went back downstairs her sister was waiting by the door, Maddie's car keys in her hand.

"Someone had a nice time."

"Sometimes I can't stand you," Maddie said grabbing her keys and walking out the door, Cordelia following behind.

"Yes but then you remember that you love me."

"Mhm, how was your nap?"

"It did its job," Cordelia noted as they got into Maddie's car.

As soon as they were buckled up Maddie was off driving for Katie's. Cordelia plugged in her phone and began playing songs from her playlist. Katie was walking out of the house by the time Maddie had pulled up.

"Hey hey," she sang as she got in the backseat.

"You ready to shop 'til you drop?" Cordelia asked.

"Of course," Katie said leaning over to look at Cordelia.

Maddie was listening but more so on her cell phone, "Who are you texting?" Cordelia asked her.

"Rebekah, I asked her before if she wanted to come but she hasn't gotten back to me yet," Maddie said typing away on her phone.

"Cheerleader Rebekah?" Katie wondered.

Maddie nodded. She was about to say fuck it and just stop by Klaus' mansion when her phone buzzed.

 **Rebekah – Thank you for the offer but have some things to take care of tonight.**

 **Maddie – No problem, see you later.**

"Alright," Maddie dropped her phone in her cupholder, "mall first or Target?"

The three all looked at one another before laughing allowed, "Mall."s

"We can hit target at like three," Cordelia said enthusiastically.

"If I'm not sleeping by that time," Katie laughed. "My mom thinks I'm gonna be knocked by two."

"You're with us," Cordelia said as Maddie pulled off, "there is absolutely no way you'll be sleeping. Besides we might see guys."

"What happened with Nathan?!"

"Long story."

"Well we have a long night."

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading and supporting this story! So as you guys know I'm not really following the plot I'm kind of just doing my own thing. When the beginning starts it's around the heart of darkness episode since Matt tells Maddie that Damon and Elena are going to see Jeremy, they need to find out whose bloodline they come from. I know at the end of that episode Rebekah goes into the caves with Alaric but it's revealed to be Esther instead.**

In this chapter ... Matt catches Maddie up with what's been going on. She find's out that Finn is dead. Thanksgiving.

Next chapter ... Roaring 20's''

 **Sorry, I didn't realize I didn't add in the line breaks until I saw a review. I re did a lot of this so when I did I guess I never put them back. Sorry again.**


	39. Chapter 38: Roaring Twenties

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Review Responses from Chapter 37**

 **yasminasfeir1 –** Yes, I might add Rebekah in with Maddie and Cordelia some more in the future! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

 **silentmayhem –** Thank you so much for reviewing! This chapter talks a little bit about the Cordelia/Klaus/Caroline thing. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Guest –** Here's more! I hope that you enjoy.

 **guest –** I'm so sorry about that. I had it in the original and then I edited last chapter and did a whole new file and forgot to add them in. Thank you for telling me though, I fixed it! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Guest –** Thanks so much for reviewing. I didn't mean to write Cordelia differently but if it seemed like I did, my apologizes I hope that you enjoy this chapter though!

 **NicoleR85 –** Thank you for your constant reviews! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

 **kineret –** Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

 **OxyJin –** Lol, glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you love this one, let me know what you think!

 **BeccaSco –** I am so happy that you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think of this one!

 **MarshWolffe –** Some more Elijah fluff in this chapter (spoiler) Cordy, I like that nick name. Sorry, I didn't really mean to write her like that I'm going to go back and re look at the scenes with her later but thank you for telling me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **AndrianaWarrior7 –** I have no plans to kill Kol, I love him way too much. He is like a fresh air of comical relief if that makes sense lol. Thank you so much for reviewing!

 **Spiritgirl16 –** I have no plans in killing Kol love him! And yes, can always count on Maddie to set the record straight. Thank you so much for your review, I really appreciate it. Hope that you enjoy this chapter.

 **Atlanfan1286 –** So glad that you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, one sit down is good for their souls and then all hell can break loose lol. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 38 ~ Roaring Twenties**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"We should do a color scheme."

Maddie and Christian looked up from the box that they were searching through before looking over to Cordelia. Before she left for school they were all going to put the tree back together and some lights outside. She had a flight to catch that night so Maddie would take her to the airport so that her parents could rest since they were just getting in.

Christian raised an eyebrow at his eldest daughter, "A color scheme?"

She nodded, "A color scheme. Something different."

"You do know it's just a tree right."

"But it's our tree."

"Well what kind of color scheme?" Janette, who had been sitting on the couch looking through another box full of decorations, finally asked looked at her daughter. She was showered and in pajamas. She didn't care that it was still daytime. She was tired and wanted to go to bed but she wanted to spend some time with her family before Cordelia left again. Christian felt the same, especially since they weren't there for Thanksgiving with.

"Well when we went black Friday shopping," Christian and Janette gave each other a look, "we got some new ornaments and stuff."

"Correction," Maddie said allowed, "you got new ornaments."

"We're a team!" Maddie said nothing only smirked at her sister. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted we got some new ornaments and we're going to try something new."

"Right," Janette noted.

"And what color scheme might that be?" Christian wondered.

"We're going to do blue and white this year." Janette and Christian exchanged another look with each other, "Oh don't make those faces. We bought such nice stuff."

"And where is this stuff?"

Cordelia held up her hand signaling for one moment before she left the living room, both parents looked at Maddie. "If she wanted to use new stuff why did she have us bring this old stuff out."

Maddie looked between both of her parents, "Who knows why she does anything." That got them to laugh.

"So funny," Cordelia responded sarcastically coming back in the room. She had about four to five bags in her hands. Maddie hoped she remembered to take the stuff out that they had gotten for their parents. "Now let's decorate."

Overall decorating wasn't bad. The tree stood tall in the living room with blue, silver and white decorations. They had decided to keep the lights off of the tree this year but her dad was going to do something outside for some extra holiday cheer. The wreath that they had bought with the same color scheme was on the door outside. For now, the family of four was relaxing in their living room, eating a pizza that Christian had ordered when they began decorating. Janette was so tired she didn't even argue for them to go into the kitchen.

"Are you going to go?" Cordelia asked, looking across the room at her sister.

Maddie continued to chew her pizza, when she was done she asked, "Go where?"

"To the dance next week, or this week, however you want to look at it."

"No."

"Maddie you don't' go to any school functions."

"I prefer it that way."

"This is your senior year," Cordelia made sure to drag out the word senior, "embrace it! Live it! Love it!"

"I'll think about it," Maddie muttered knowing that she most likely was going to just stay home.

"Did you schedule your college tours yet?" Christian asked then. He had just come back from the kitchen, napkins in his hand and cups for the soda that was on top of the table.

"I looked at them but wanted you to see them before I did it."

Christian nodded, "We'll look at it later on, have you heard anything yet?"

"Not yet."

"It's still kind of early," Cordelia noted. "She'll probably get her acceptance letters next month."

"I hope they're acceptances," Maddie muttered from the couch. She said it so low she hadn't thought they heard her but then her mom rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"You'll be fine," Janette spoke reassuringly.

She just gave her a small smile. Thinking about college she knew that it would take her awhile on deciding where she would go. She knew that first she had to get accepted and then look at the financial packages. It also depended on whether or not she made the schools lacrosse teams and then there was if she even liked the campuses since she hadn't been to all. She was most definitely feeling the stress.

"Aye," she looked over at her sister whose face was lit up like a tree, "the Grinch is on!"

"Favorite Christmas movie."

"Here we go," Christian muttered getting comfortable on the couch.

* * *

"How was your Thanksgiving?" Maddie asked Matt when she saw him in Biology. She had missed first period since she decided that sleeping in was better than going to class.

"It was good, what about you?"

"Good."

"Your sister came home?"

Maddie nodded, "Yeah, she caught her flight back Saturday night."

"Did she make it safely?" Maddie nodded, "Well that's good."

The two of them ended their conversation when the lesson began. Thankfully they only had one class session today so there was no lab to worry about. However, when a thick packet was given out she was sure that meant she would have homework to do. She already had calculus and literature work to do. She had been pretending to pay attention to the actual lesson itself when her phone went off. Seeing it was a message from Hanna she quickly opened it.

 **Hanna – Hey did you pick a day to look at North Carolina yet?**

 **Maddie – Nope. I was going to look into it this week.**

 **Hanna – My parents might take me up there next week or the week after, not sure yet. It will probably be on a school day though, would you want to tag along?**

 **Maddie – I would love to!**

"You have about three seconds before he looks at you again," Matt muttered. She quickly dropped her phone into her lap and looked at the board. She didn't miss the way her teacher's eyes roamed around the room before he continued talking.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Anytime."

It was more so towards the end of the period when the lecture was over. They were to use their textbooks and do two pages in the packet. She knew she should have been doing it now but she simply had no motivation to do so.

"Are you going to the dance this Friday?"

Maddie looked at Matt as if he had five heads, "No. Why?"

Matt shrugged, "I think you should come. It will be fun."

"You do realize this is me, Maddie, that you're talking to right?"

He laughed, "Alright good point but seriously. I've been helping out with the committee and I think it's actually going to be a good night."

"Until someone gets killed," she muttered.

"It's December, after this we have what six months or less left with each other? Make the memories count."

She stared at him before asking, "Have you been talking to my sister? I sweat you sound just like her."

"You know great minds think alike."

"Right," she let a few seconds pass. Eventually the bell ring. She packed up her stuff as he did. Together they walked out of the classroom.

"At least tell me that you'll think about?"

"I will," she gave him one last smile before walking off towards the band room.

The whole walk there she contemplated whether or not she should go. On one side she really had no interest, on another she knew some of her friends from the team would be going since their group chat was up and running in full again. She could have some fun with them. She wasn't sure yet if Katie was going but if she could more than likely see herself tagging along. When she got inside of the band room she put her things to the side before getting her flute before going to her seat. She was still first chair. When she felt someone get in the seat next to her she looked and smiled. Hanna.

"Hey," her tone was enthusiastic.

"What's sup."

"Nothing," she spoke with a shrug before laughing, "can't wait to get out of here so that I can go home."

"You're done after this?"

She nodded, "Thankfully. I'm feeling a nap today."

"That sounds great to be honest."

"When are you done?"

Hanna let out a fake laugh, "This is my first class."

"It's fifth period!"

"Yup, this or gym every other day, then English, history, stats and then I can leave."

"That doesn't too terrible."

"It's not on the days that I can actually get up to make it here."

"I skipped history this morning, felt like sleeping."

"I practically skip all gym days. Thankfully Perry is my field hockey coach and cuts me some slack."

"And when she doesn't?"

"I get my mom to write me an excused absence."

Maddie laughed allowed, "My sister used to do that all the time. Only she'd write the note but I think my mom knew the whole time and just let it go."

"Your mom is the real MVP."

"That she is."

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

She smiled hearing footsteps. When the door opened up her smile grew wider, "Hi."

"What a pleasant surprise."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," Elijah stepped to the side allowing Maddie to enter his house. The minute he closed his door he pulled Maddie to him giving her a kiss on the lips. She smiled into it, moving her hands to wrap them around his neck. Pulling away slightly he gave her a swift peck before looking down at her, "Not that I mind, because I don't, but what are you doing here?"

"Well I finished school and went home and I planned on taking a nap and doing some work but then I thought I could do that with you. If you don't mind."

"I don't."

She smirked at him and he moved grabbing her hand and guiding her into his kitchen, "Did you eat yet?" She shook her head no. "Well what would you like?"

"You're going to make me lunch?"

"I've made you breakfast before," he reminded her.

"Right," she remembered and a smile graced her lips thinking of their morning together, "well surprise me."

"I can do that."

Looking around she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. Not only was she able to spend some quality time with Elijah but he was making her lunch. She watched him walk around picking out various things before he opened up what appeared to be meat. She inched forward slightly in her seat, her butt rising off of the chair. Chicken. Boneless chicken. _Interesting,_ she thought to herself before sitting back down. Bending to the ground slightly she picked up her backpack looking through it before she pulled out what she needed. She decided to begin with math first since that was going to give her the most problems. She had always been able to sail in math but calculus was about to start kicking her ass. It was only getting harder and harder each class day. They were currently moving into integration of parts which most definitely wasn't Maddie's favorite.

"What's that you're working on?" Elijah questioned.

Maddie looked up, "Integration of parts."

"And how's it going?"

"I hate math," she pouted. "Honestly who need this anyways."

"You will," Elijah said with his back still turned to her, "it's good you're taking it now. That way if you have to take it again in college you'll know some of it."

"I guess so."

"Speaking of college have you heard from any schools yet?"

"Nope," she popped the P. "Maybe I didn't get into any of them."

He turned around to face her, "I'm sure that's not the case."

"I should know by the end of January for some of them," she confided.

"And which one have you been looking at the most?"

"None of them really," she confided before going on to say, "but I haven't visited all of them. I actually might be going to North Carolina soon."

"Your parents are going to take you?"

"Actually, my friend Hanna is going and wanted to know if I wanted to tag along, especially since we're both looking at their lacrosse teams as options."

"I would love to show you around New Orleans," he confided. "You did apply there did you not?"

"I did."

"Well considering my history with New Orleans I would love to be the one to take you and show you around."

"Did you live there?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes, I did."

"What's like?"

"One of the most magical places you'll ever visit. Always something to do. The people, the music, the culture, the food, just everything, you would love it."

"Well I would love it if you were the one to take me."

"It's a date."

"Can't wait. Now might I ask what you're making me?"

"A chicken parmesan sandwich."

"Sounds mouthwatering," her voice dropped slightly. Elijah immediately locked eyes with her, his own eyes shining.

"Don't start," he told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she grinned before looking down at her math questions. She kept her face down but that didn't stop her from smiling. When she finally did look up Elijah was still staring at her, his own smirk resting on his face. _Damn,_ she thought to herself _, he looked good in his dress shirt._

"So, when will my sandwich be ready."

"Patience."

"I'm an eighteen year old girl and I'm hungry, patience isn't really an option."

"I guess I'll put a rush on it."

"Please and thank you."

It was later that the pair were lounging around. They were resided in Elijah's room, laying in his bed and watching TV. Maddie had done a good part of her homework and now she was just enjoying being in his arms. It was nice. She was perfectly content in her silence when she could hear her cell phone beginning to buzz against Elijah's in table. She moved her neck slightly and reached her hand out, tilting her body to grab it before looking to see who wanted her.

 **Sharon – Hi Maddie, I know it's a short notice but I was wondering if you could babysit tonight?**

Maddie looked at the time. It was barley hitting two. Her mom wouldn't even be out of her class for another hour or so, not like that really mattered anyways.

 **Maddie – Sure, what time do you need me there?**

 **Sharon – Between four thirty and five would be great.**

 **Maddie – Okay I'll see you then.**

 **Sharon – You are a life savor!**

She moved, settling her phone back on the in table before getting comfortable again. "Plans tonight?"

She looked up to Elijah, "Yeah I babysit for Mrs. Gleason, or as she likes me to call her Sharon a lot. Her husband and my dad work together."

"You did a lot of that this summer did you not?"

"A lot of what?"

"Babysitting?"

She nodded, "Yeah. It's a nice way for me to make some cash."

"When did you start?"

"Around twelve to thirteen. Cordelia wasn't in to it but I like it. A lot of my parents friends have me watch their kids which is great."

"Is that why you want to go into pediatrics?"

"Yes, I love being around babies and kids. Especially babies, they are so cute. My mom's friend Jamie has two kids I babysit for this summer. Benjamin is three and so cute and then there's Alexander who is so adorable," she gushed. She hadn't even realized she was going on until she saw the smile resting on Elijah's lips, "What?"

"I like seeing you talk about kids. The way your face lights up, it's nice."

"Did you ever want kids of you own?"

Maddie watched him. It looked as if he had gone to a different place, "I suppose so. I always wanted a family but after I was turned my brothers and sisters became the only family that I would ever have. Always and forever."

She stayed quiet, _always and forever_ , she let out a little chuckle, "I guess that's your family motto huh? Always and forever."

"You could say that."

She opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted when her phone went off again. She was going to leave it but the sound of it vibrating against the dresser told her it was more than one.

"Someone wants to get in contact with you," Elijah murmured, kissing the side of her head.

"Watch it's nothing," she said irritated grabbing the phone. She held up in her hands so that she could see the screen. She was pretty sure that Elijah could see it to but she didn't care.

 **Katy Kat – Yo yo yo.**

She smirked at her message sending her an emoji smiley face instead of an actual response. Going back she went to see where the majority of the messages were coming from. It was the lacrosse group chat that they had.

 **Hannah – So who's going to the dance Friday?**

 **Katy Kat – I'm thinking about it.**

 **Kristen – Same.**

 **Rachel – I'm going!**

 **Courtney – Maybe.**

 **Mary – I'm down!**

Maddie didn't respond. However, she did consider it her sister's words about the event coming into her head. She could hear Cordelia inside of her head now telling her to go and have fun. Unknowingly she began twirling her phone in her hand thinking about it. She realized what she had been doing it when it fell onto the covers.

Looking up at Elijah she asked, "So, what did they wear in the nineteen twenties?"

Elijah who had already been staring at her met her gaze, "An error of celebration," it looked like he went to another place before snapping out of it, "why do you ask?"

"We're having a dance at the school Friday night and I'm considering going. It's the roaring twenties theme."

"I see." There was a short pause, "You should go."

"Why do you say that?"

"You should enjoy the rest of your year. Especially considering it's your last. You don't get to go back and redo those memories."

She smirked at him, "You sure? I mean with everything that's happened and still happening I think we can find a witch capable of time travel."

He smirked back, "Don't say that around my brother. He might get the idea stuck in his head."

"Wouldn't want that."

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into coming," Maddie said, looking at Katie through the mirror. The two of them were in Maddie's room getting ready for the dance tonight. Both of their parents were downstairs, hanging out in the kitchen. Some of the girls from the team would be coming over to take some pictures before departing.

"Don't pout."

"Cord talked you into this, didn't she?"

"Of course she did, now hold still, I have to try and get this thing on your head."

Maddie looked straight ahead into the mirror in front of her. Katie had already successfully curled her hair and she had pinned it into an updo, now she was trying to get the headband thing, that she didn't know what to call around her head. When she felt a slight nudging at her feet she smiled down, moving slightly to pet Lucy.

"Don't move," scolded Katie.

"Lucy wants to cuddle."

"Lucy gets to cuddle every night."

She laughed, "You have a point with that one." Watching the mirror, she could see Katie fixing the headband that had a feather to the side.

"All done."

Maddie turned her head to the left, and then to the right, "Love it."

"I mean did you really doubt that you would? C'mon I have amazing hair skills; don't you remember prom?" Katie grinned before making sure that Maddie's curling iron was unplugged.

"I do remember it and I'm going to need to book you in for my last prom this year."

Katie grinned down at her, "You know I'll be here. Speaking of proms do you know when it is or where?"

Maddie shook her head. She hadn't really heard anything about it. She was aware that a lot of the fundraisers happening were to help pay some of the costs so that tickets weren't too much. If she was still friends with Caroline she would probably have all of the juicy gossip about the upcoming arrival of prom in June, however she was actually okay being separated from everyone in the scooby doo gang. No matter how much she missed the relationships she used to have, mostly with Damon and Caroline, more so Damon, it was better this way.

"We're trying to get a junior prom approved," Katie confided.

Maddie raised an eyebrow, "Really?" This was the first she had heard of it. She thought it was a great idea though. Prom was always something to look forward to. At least she thought so.

Katie nodded her head, "Yeah, some of the people in my grade that are a part of our class stuff were talking about it. I think it's a good idea. Besides I would love to go prom dress shopping."

"I'm coming!"

"Course you are." Katie threw her a grin, "Your dress is in your closet and I am going to go change in Cordelia's room. See you in a minute." With that she walked out of Maddie's room. Maddie could hear the door open and close across the hall. If anything, she was going to miss Katie next year when she went away to college. She had become such an important person in her life, she wasn't just a friend, she was practically family. Hell, she hadn't even bothered to knock anymore when she came over she just walked in and they were all fine with it. They loved her.

Walking over to her closet Maddie opened the door. Her dress was right there hanging up. Grabbing it she quickly placed it on her bed, giving it a once over. The dress was a nude, with a black lace over it. The cuts through the lace had various shapes that went in synchronization and then at the bottom it was kind of fringy. The dress stopped before her knee caps. She had nude heals that she was going to pair with it. She quickly took it off of the hanger before slipping into it and getting dressed. Katie had knocked on her door when she was putting her heels on.

"C'mon in."

"Slay hotie."

"Oh stop it, love your dress."

Katie did a little twirl, "Thanks." Her dress was fringed and white. Stopping just before her knee caps. Instead of heels she had opted for flats.

Maddie opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when the doorbell rang downstairs. "Is it time already?" She wondered.

Katie nodded, "Yeah it is. Make sure you don't forget your bag, or phone, or wallet."

"Got it," Maddie went and grabbed one of her clutch bags, which already had some stuff in it. She then took her phone off of the charger before she and Katie left her bedroom and headed downstairs to meet their friends.

Her mom was holding the door open as Hanna, Rachel, Mary, Kristen and Courtney came through the door. Their parents were close behind.

"Oh my goodness, all of you girls look great," Janette said. She already had her camera out, the strap around her neck. "Do any of you want some snacks?" A course of no thank yous went around, "Right. Well let's get some pictures in before you guys head off. We can do some in front of the fire place in the living room, Maddie take them," Janette spoke before turning to the parents, "the pizza will be here soon."

"You actually ordered in instead of cooking?" Asked Ken, who was Hanna's dad. Because of lacrosse the parents were all close to one another and her mom invited them all to stay and hangout a while after pictures. Some of her friends from the school were there also.

"Christian talked me out of it."

"Where is Christian?" Wondered Tessa, who was Courtney's mom.

"Got called in for emergency surgery."

"Bless that man."

Janette made a comment but Maddie didn't hear it. Instead she and the girls were piled into the living room by the fire place.

"We should get some by the tree to," noted Katie, "our lacrosse family Christmas card."

"I think that is an excellent idea," spoke Janette and the rest of the parents coming into the room now. They all had their phones and camera's out. A lot of them had their kid's phones in their hands to. "Alright, get together girls."

* * *

The girls had driven in two cars. Maddie took her car, Katie and Mary going with her, while Hanna drove her car with Rachel, Kristen and Courtney. By the time they got there the dance was in full swing. People were all around dancing. Katie and Courtney immediately had them all go to the dance floor and together they danced among themselves in a huge circle. Maddie was having such a great time that she didn't even realize she was moving backwards until she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sor-, hey!"

Matt was grinning at her, "Don't sweat it."

She grinned seeing Matt, "Nice outfit."

"You to. I didn't realize that you were coming."

Her face slightly fell, "Why? Should I grab my friends and get out of here before all hell breaks loose."

"I don't think it's going to be one of those nights tonight."

"Let's hope not. So, did you come alone or are you hiding a hot date?"

Matt chuckled, his dimples coming out, "Just me."

With that the music suddenly went from dancing freely to a slow song, "You up for a short dance?"

She smirked taking his hand, "You know," she said as his arms moved around her waist and her hands around his shoulder, "the talk of the town will be how we're dating now."

"Of course. I mean two people can't possibly just enjoy a quick dance without romantic feelings being involved."

"It's so unheard of," she laughed and he too joined in. Looking around she could see Bonnie off dancing with some boy. She could also see Caroline and Klaus. Klaus?! She did a double take. And sure enough it was him, his arms wrapped around Caroline as he spoke to her. A frown instantly went across her features. What was he doing with her?

"What's with the face?" Matt wondered. She considered lying to him but he had already moved his face around to see what she was looking at. "Oh."

"Yes oh."

"Well Tyler is going to hate that."

"He's here?" She hadn't seen or heard about him in a while. Not that she cared. Wasn't like they were ever friends.

"He came to be with Caroline."

"Wasn't he compelled or something like that?"

"Sired."

"Yeah that."

"It's complicated."

"Seems like everything in Mystic Falls is complicated."

Matt laughed, "You can say that again."

"Don't you ever wish you could go back? And just re do most of it."

"Sometimes but we can't change the past."

She stayed quiet for a few moments before asking, "Where are you applying to college?"

"I'm not."

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I mean I don't have the money to go. Besides, when high school ends I will have more time to work and catch up on bills."

 _So he was behind on a lot_ , she thought to herself.

"It's crazy how I see you everyday and I still feel like I don't see you enough," she noted before asking, "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you lying to me?" She wondered but smiled. She hoped that if Matt ever did need something he would come to her but she knew that he wouldn't. His comment about college and bills had already told her he was in a bad spot, which she knew but she didn't know how bad. She wanted to do something for him. Especially with Christmas holiday around the corner she felt bad for him, knowing that he didn't really have anybody family wise. She doubted he would actually come over if she invited him. Nonetheless it didn't mean she wouldn't do something for him. She knew whatever she thought of her mom would be in. So would her sister and maybe even Rebekah.

Rebekah.

She moved her head around, looking, where was Rebekah?

"Something wrong?"

She immediately stopped looking around, her gaze going to Matt, "Have you seen Rebekah?"

"No and that's a good thing."

She frowned, "Stop it. She isn't bad."

"Coming from the girl who used to be best friends with Damon."

"Ouch," she faked a hurt face, "well I have certainly learned my lesson from him."

Matt leaned down slightly, "You know if I was ever as good as Alaric I would totally stake him for you."

"I'm not so sure my brother would appreciate that." Both Maddie and Matt made eye contact, a slight shiver going through Matt while Maddie kept her composure. She moved her head to the right. _Klaus._

"What are you doing here?"

"My sister talked me into coming tonight."

"Where is she?"

She shrugged, "I don't know I haven't seen her since I've been here." She noticed a slight look on his face. It was annoyance mostly but she saw a small flicker of wonder. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere unless she's here just in here."

"Most likely." Klaus looked away from Matt to Maddie, "Mind if I cut in?"

Matt looked at Maddie for approval and she nodded, "I'll see you in a little while." He nodded, letting her go and walking away.

"Does my brother know that he has a crush on you?" Klaus asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Irritation was displayed all over her face, "Stop it. We are just friends."

"That's what they all say. I'm pretty sure Damon had a thing for you, although I doubt he would ever admit it. I could always just cut it out of him."

"Why were you dancing with Caroline?" She wondered changing the subject.

"Are you jealous?"

She frowned, "I have the urge to slap you upside the head right now."

"I like you Maddison but not that much. However if you would like to try it go on ahead. I can't make you any promises though. Might lose my temper," he said the last part in a warning.

"I prefer my head to stay on my shoulders tonight but maybe tomorrow I'll swing by and do it. Seriously though, aren't you supposedly into my sister now? Or are you just trying to work your way into her pants?"

"I didn't know you were so interested in my relationships."

"I can care less about your relationships as long as it doesn't involve my sister. If you like her fine but don't string her along and then run to Caroline when she isn't here."

"Your sister and I enjoy one another's company."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she is quiet a nice source of entertainment and before you get offended not that kind of entertainment." He gave her a small smile, "I enjoy your sister Maddison. She is like a breath of fresh air."

"Mhm."

"Besides I would never do to her what Nathan did."

He had her full attention now, "What does that mean?"

"Well I would never proclaim my love to her and then mess with another girl."

She frowned, "I thought he broke up with her." _FUCK!_ The inside of her mind was literally screaming. She did not mean to say that aloud and especially not in front of him.

"I thought you were close to your sister and you don't know the full story? Maybe I've taken your place."

"Oh please, don't think I forgot the part where you have some of your stupid hybrids watching her."

"I did tell you that, didn't I? Nonetheless your sister and I happen to be friends at the moment and if it progresses into something more then," he trailed off a smirk on his face.

"The fine. But I will be watching you and Caroline," she warned. She held his gaze. She wanted him to know that she was serious.

"I don't doubt it love." As the song came to an end he moved his hands. "Tell my brother hello for me will you," he spoke before giving her one last smile and leaving.

"Who was the guy?" Katie came over to her and asked curiously.

"Rebekah's brother."

"Oh, get it Mad," Katie gave her a huge grin. _Wrong brother,_ Maddie thought to herself.

"He's not my type."

"What is your type?"

"What are you trying to do set me up on a date?"

"Cord and I agree it's healthy."

She held back from rolling her eyes. Her damn sister. Always trying to encourage something. "Mhm, well I will think about it when you do."

"I will definitely be focusing on a boy, when I get through pre-calc."

"You got it."

"Barley."

Before Maddie could respond to her she saw Jeremy running in through the doors. First he ran to Matt and whispered something to in his ear before running off to Bonnie. Looking around he made eye contact with Maddie coming over to her. "Can I borrow you?"

"Why?" He gave her a look to which she shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want?"

"Can you just come with me."

"Again, why?"

Katie who was standing there felt slightly out of place. "I'll be back."

As soon as she was gone Maddie turned on her full glaring gaze, "What do you want?"

"Esther was here."

"Of course, nothing can ever just go smoothly, can it?"

"Klaus is waiting for us."

"Why?" Instead of answering her he turned around walking off. She stood in place but ended up letting out a small groan of frustration before following. She could hear footsteps behind her and slightly turning her head she met Bonnie's gaze. Quickly she turned back to Jeremy following him through the halls and eventually into an empty lounge room. Entering she could see Klaus in the room with Damon and Stefan. She made sure to avoid eye gazes with Damon quickly looking to Klaus, "What do you want?"

"Nice to see you again. Where is your cousin?"

She opened her mouth however Bonnie quickly entered with her date, "What's going on?"

"Esther has Elena," Damon noted.

"And how did that happen?"

"That's not important, what's important is that we can't get out of here."

"Meaning?"

"There's a boundary spell and we need you to fix it."

Bonnie looked around before her she said, "I need candles."

"Where would those be?" Jeremy asked allowed. No one said anything as they all tried to think. Maddie stood against a lounge chair before plopping down. She still didn't know why she was here.

Klaus looked to her, "And would you happen to know where candles would be?"

She shrugged, "Try the pottery room."

"You couldn't have said that seconds ago?!" Snapped Stefan.

She glared at him, "Why are you talking to me? I hate you and I'm pretty sure you know it!"

"Every second wasted is Elena's life."

"Another person I hate. Maybe if her she was out of our lives bad things would stop happening."

it happened so fast. Within an instant Stefan had vampire sped over to her, ready to attack, but he was quickly tossed across the room. Maddie got ready to thank Klaus who was in front of her but instead it was Damon who was in front of him and had tossed Stefan. She didn't doubt Klaus' abilities to save her but it was weird. Damon had gotten there first. _Why did he do that?_ She asked herself. _For brownie points,_ another part of her thought.

"We don't have time for this," he spoke. He gave Maddie one small look before walking off.

Bonnie had her mouth open, ready to yell although nothing had really happened. Bonnie's date just stood there, stunned.

"I wouldn't try that again," Klaus growled out.

"Why did you want me in here?" She wondered, looking away from the Salvatore's to Klaus.

"I need to keep an eye on you."

"For what reason?"

"My mother is back and my brother would not be happy with me if I didn't keep you safe."

 _Aw._ She kept the comment to herself. That was cute. Klaus, protecting her for Elijah. "Right."

Jeremy was back then with candles. Maddie had practically forgot about them. Bonnie was standing off by a table but had said nothing. As Jeremy put down the candles she gave him a small thank you. He stepped back and everyone in the room watched as she chanted. The candles instantly lit up and she opened up her hands, holding them in the air.

Maddie didn't miss the amazed look Jeremy was giving her. Obviously, he still had some type of feelings for Bonnie. Stefan, Klaus and Damon just stared. And her date, whose name she still didn't know watched on.

"She does this all the time right?" Her date asked to no one in particular.

"What's taking so long? All boundary spells have a loophole. " Klaus called out which cause Bonnie to stop chanting. Maddie could tell he was irritated. She could understand why. He was trapped in school while his mother was out there doing god knows what. And Rebekah's whereabouts where still uncertain.

"People are walking right out of the dance. Past the barrier." Matt announced coming in giving Klaus and the Salvatore brothers a look.

"Well that was fast," Maddie muttered. The thing had just started really but it was better that people left before something happened and they ended up getting killed.

"Well if Matt and I can leave we could stop Esther ourselves. We just got to find out where she is."

"That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard," Maddie announced.

"For once I actually agree with her." Stefan cocked his head towards Maddie, "It's suicide Jeremy."

"You want to go and try and be all brave and heroic fine, no need to take Matt with you." Matt gave her a look. "What? Some of us actually care whether you live or die."

Klaus, who had been listening on sped towards Bonnie's date, grabbing him by the throat and holding him in the air. "Suicide would be disappointing me." Maddie stood. "Now work your magic witch. Or I'll start killing people you fancy."

Bonnie yelled out, "Let him go!"

"Not until you get us out of here."

Bonnie looked towards Maddie, "DO SOMETHING!"

Maddie made eye contact with her cousin, "Do what? It seems you're all forgetting I can't do anything, I'm human. And so is Matt, which is why we should be leaving."

"Ah don't be stupid Klaus Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us," Stefan stated as he walked closer to Klaus. "The only reason she's helping right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about she'll tell us all to go to hell."

Klaus looked between Bonnie and Stefan before dropping the boy. Maddie had to find out his name.

"I have to do a locator spell," Bonnie announced. She began walking out towards the room. To everyone's shock, she grabbed Maddie's hand along the way. Maddie turned back, looking at Matt who shrugged at her.

"Who is she?" Bonnie's date wondered curiously.

"Her cousin."

"She never mentioned a cousin."

"They aren't exactly close." Jeremy noted. "Not anymore anyways."

* * *

"Any reason you dragged me up here?" Maddie wondered. They were in Ric's classroom now.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Klaus?"

"I'd much rather be leaving here if that's what you're asking."

"How can you stand to be around someone like him?"

"How can you stand to be around Elena?" She countered. "Or Damon, or Stefan, any of them!" Bonnie said nothing to which Maddie responded, "Don't get quiet now!"

"I found my mother," she said after a while. Maddie didn't comment anything. "And it would have been really nice if I would have had a family member to talk to about it."

"So what I'm supposed to feel guilty now because we don't talk. You could have called me. It's not like I wouldn't answer the door or hang up on you."

"No that's reserved for Caroline, right?"

Maddie decided to ignore her comment, "You could have called my dad, or my mom or Cordelia if you really wanted to talk."

"They barely speak to me."

"You don't speak to them!" Maddie yelled, instantly becoming irritated with Bonnie. It was a two way streak.

The two glared at one another before Bonnie went over to a part of the room and grabbed a map. She laid it down on Ric's desk and turned on the small light.

"Here." Both girls looked to see Damon and Klaus walk in. "Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell." He held up the vile of blood to Bonnie.

"I have to do this with you two lurking over me?"

"Your still mad at me for what happened to Aby. Let me apologize. I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice."

"There's always a choice. Whenever you make one someone else suffers."

"Re-tweet," Maddie muttered knowing that Klaus and Damon would hear her.

Klaus spoke up, "Let's cut the dramatics and begin shall we." He moved from his position of leaning against the wall.

Bonnie began to pour the blood on the map before chanting. Together the four watched as the blood spread out along the map before it stopped.

Bonnie frowned, "Esther's fighting me."

Klaus said, "Esther couldn't possibly have this much power. Unless she's channeling something."

Bonnie who had been looking at Klaus said, "A hot spot."

Damon now looked towards Bonnie but said nothing. Klaus however looked like he knew exactly where Esther was, "Get the humans ready, I know where she is." He then looked at Maddie, "You should go now."

"If you think I'm going to let Matt die for Elena you have another thing coming," she stated before leaving the three in the classroom alone. As she ran down the hall she found Matt. "You can't be seriously thinking of going out there."

"I am and I will."

"Why?"

"Elena is in danger."

"Elena is always in danger!" She yelled, not caring who heard her. "Matt you could die out there and for what? So that Elena gets to continue on with this horrible love saga, dragging along two brothers. Putting her friends in danger."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Maddie."

"I want you to say that you won't go."

Instead of saying anything he walked up to her and leaned down kissing her forehead before whispering, "I would do it for you. I have to go now and you should get out of here before anything happens. I don't want anything to happen to you." She turned slightly watching him run off.

* * *

Elijah looked down at Maddie, moving a piece of hair out of her face, "You are so beautiful."

After meeting back up with her friends they had all left the dance. Most people had cleared out when she met up with them anyways. Instead of going home they decided to go out of town to the nearest Applebee's and get half-apps. It was a pretty good distraction but Maddie was still waiting to hear from Matt. She wanted to make sure that he was okay. When they were done Maddie took Katie and Mary home before she headed to Elijah's house. She had told her mom she was going to be staying over at a friend's house.

She felt her cheeks getting hot, "You're just saying that."

"I'm not, tell me you'll stay tonight," he spoke cupping her cheek before leaning down and planting a small kiss on her lips.

"I don't know," she said trying to hide her smile, "I think sleeping in my own bed might be better tonight." Elijah let out a small growl, "I'm just kidding. Of course I'll stay."

"Glad to hear it, now tell me how was the dance?"

"Ugh." She sighed before plopping down on the couch.

"What?"

"Well for starters Damon and Stefan were there."

"Did they say anything to you?" She bit her lip. She didn't want to lie but she certainly didn't want to drag things out either. "Maddison."

She met his eye, "I hate when you call me that but this time it was kind of hot." She felt a flutter of heat begin between her thighs. This certainly wasn't what she had in mind for tonight either.

"We'll get to that later," his voice was so low when he said it. Her mouth opened like a fish before closing. So she was definitely getting some kind of action tonight was what he seemed to be hinting at. "Now tell me what happened."

"So demanding." She liked it.

Instead of responding he just stared at her, "Okay so," she turned slightly, adjusting and getting on her knees instead of sitting now, "like I said Stefan and Damon showed up, of course for Elena. I don't know what happened but your mother took her or had someone do it for her."

"Is she alright?"

She felt like glaring at him, "Don't know, don't care." He said nothing. "And your brother was there.'

"Which one?"

"Klaus. I haven't seen Kol since Thanksgiving. And he was dancing with Caroline," she spoke irritated. "If he has feelings for her he shouldn't be bothering my sister. She has enough on her plate."

"Why do I have a feeling you told him that?"

"I let him know that I would be watching." Elijah's chest moved slightly from his chuckle. "Anyways, so then he left but later Jeremy came running in and demanded I go with him. Apparently Klaus wanted to keep an eye on me and came sure no harm came to me. What?" She didn't miss the look on Elijah's face.

"I'm glad my brother is there to watch out for you when I'm not." She studied him. He really did sound sincere to her but then again, he had years of practice.

"Well he did when Stefan tried to attack me."

Elijah's body went stone cold, "He tried to attack you?" The deadly tone in his voice didn't go missed.

"I was mouthing off."

"I don't care what you were doing. I'll be paying Mr. Salvatore a visit."

She put her hand on his arm, "As hot as that would be can we save it for later? I know that the link is broken between you all but I'd prefer to know there's no way to get rid of an original before you start trying to kill anyone a part of that group."

"My brother shielded you?"

"Damon did actually." She didn't miss his look. "Oh Klaus was in front of me as soon as Stefan moved but Damon threw him across the room."

"He wants back in your good graces."

"Not going to happen."

"Are you sure about that?"

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I know he meant a lot to you but I want you to remember all that's happened before you consider allowing him back into your life."

"I'm not."

"Maddie."

"I'm not, I swear. I didn't even speak to him." _Just made comments under my breath,_ she thought to herself.

"Did you at least have a good time?"

She shrugged, "It was good at first but everyone left early. I did go get some food with my friends afterwards though which was nice."

Elijah studied her for a moment before reaching over and picking up a remote. After clicking some buttons music started to play. She recognized the beat from the dance. It was a different song but similar in a way. Most have been from the same time period. Her eyes got wide when he stood and held out his hands, "What are you doing?"

"Asking my girlfriend to dance." Her cheeks got hot. "Will you dance with me?"

"Yes."

Allowing him to take her hand she got to her feet before walking to the center of the room with him. Elijah stopped, putting his hands at her waist, and then put her hands around his shoulders. Together the two swayed to the music.

* * *

"I'm going to need to bring clothes over here," Maddie commented. "If I am going to be spending the night and stuff frequently, might as well be prepared."

Elijah looked at her thoughtfully, "Or you could wear nothing while you're here."

"I think I've corrupted you with me frequent sexual advances."

"Maybe you have but you don't have to worry about clothes."

"And why not?"

"Well since you've been over a lot and I have nothing but time on my hands I went out and brought you some stuff."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You are so thoughtful." She grinned before running her hands through her hair. She had taken all of the bobby pins out and now her hair was a curled up mess. By the way it sat on her shoulders she could tell that it was one of those crazy hair days. Thankfully she had a hair tie around her wrist. She went to wrap it up but Elijah stopped her. Taking the tie and putting it down by the bobby pins.

"Don't. I like it like this."

"It's a mess."

"It's perfect."

"You know just what to say to make a girl smile," she said leaning in and giving him a kiss. Looking at the clock on her phone she could see it was after midnight. "So, what should we do?"

"Are you tired?"

She shook her head, "No."

"And you aren't hungry?"

She bit her bottom lip slightly, "Not for food."

The atmosphere immediately shifted. She stared at him and he stared back. "I think that-," she stopped when she heard his phone ringing. "It's fine, answer it." If they were calling at this time of night it must have been important.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. She could see the name Niklaus on the screen. Giving him one last look she said, "I'll be upstairs."

"I'll be there soon."

"Can't wait," she tried to give him flirty eyes before she walked off. She could feel his gaze on her.

When she got upstairs she took off her shoes. They were officially killing her feet. Looking around she began opening up dressers. Sure enough there were clothes filled in some of them with things for her. She smirked seeing all of the underwear. Sexy underwear. With the way things were heating up between them she had a feeling she'd be having her panties off more than on. And she was fine with it. She wanted it. She wanted him. She could tell that he wanted her to but he was holding back. Hopefully that would stop soon.

After five minute of no Elijah she decided to change. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and began to push it up when she felt another presence. Turning around she could see Elijah standing there, watching her. Hunger in his eyes.

Deciding to play she continued to push up the dress until she took it off. Standing before him in a bra and thong. "Like it?"

"Very much." His eyes traveled down, staring at the most intimate part of her that was covered. She moved her feet slightly so her legs were wider apart.

Reaching behind her she undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall off. It was strapless so it was easier. She felt confident in the way he was looking at her. Like he worshipped the ground she walked on.

"I can smell you."

"Good then you know how much I want you." Walking towards him she stood tall.

"I need to know that you're okay with whatever might happen tonight." She nodded. "Say it."

"Whatever happens tonight I'm okay with."

He leaned down, grabbing her face in his hands before kissing her. He left it at a simple kiss before pulling away. "Go sit on the bed."

"Yes sir," she grinned.

 _Smack._ She laughed. It was becoming obvious that he loved her butt considering he always smacked her ass. She went to bed, sitting on the edge. She watched as he took off his belt and let it fall to the ground before taking off his suite jacket. His dress shirt followed next, leaving him only in pants. He walked over, standing in front of her. Not wanting him to change his mind she went in for the kill, her hand going to the zipper of his pants. Even if they didn't have sex tonight she wanted to do something. Something new. She was ready to explore deeper parts of their intimate relationship. Unfortunately before she could do much else he stopped her.

"Really?"

"This is all about you," he said leaning down and kissing her head before kissing her lips. She kissed him back enthusiastically, happy when he pushed his tongue into her mouth. A moan sounded throughout the room. Leaning over her while kissing her, he picked her up with ease. Maddie continued kissing him while wrapping her arms around his waist. Within seconds he was now the one sitting and she was in his arms. Braking the kiss he moved to her neck sucking gently before taking her left breast into his mouth, sucking on the nipple. She let her head go back. She loved this feeling and would never get enough of it. When he was finished he let it go with a pop before moving to the right.

She was soaking in every minute of this sensation. It would never become old for her. When he pulled away and looked at her she gazed back, half in a daze. "You ready for more?"

"Yes." To add emphasize she slightly raised herself before dropping down and moving. Grinding into his hips. She could feel how much he wanted her.

"Naughty girl."

"Just for you." He smiled, moving his hands to her butt. He cupped her ass cheeks, squeezing them and then rubbing. It felt nice to her.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you tonight?"

"Tell me," she breathed.

"I'm going to lay you back and then slide this excuse for underwear down your legs. And then my fingers are going to slide inside of your slick, wet pussy," ugh dirty talking Elijah was making her even hotter, "and after my fingers are done I'm going to feast on you."

She stared into his eyes, ultimately feeling a blush come over herself, "Can't wait."

With that Elijah's gaze got even hotter, hungrier. He was quiet, giving her one last kiss on her lips before standing fully. _Wow, he's tall,_ was all she could think. "Scoot back." With her palms lying flat she pushed herself back. She rested her weight on her elbows as she watched him. Down slightly he kissed her stomach, she laughed a bit feeling him kiss where she had in her belly button ring.

"You like?"

"No," he said, looking in the eyes, "I love it." She was going to respond but the moment he began to grab her lace thong and pull a million thoughts began to race through her head. It was finally happening. They were finally going to do it. Well, he hadn't mentioned sex, but he would definitely be going down on her. And she couldn't wait.

Getting to his needs he moved his face in, examining her beautiful sex. She took her bottom lip into her mouth, slightly biting. _What was he thinking_. Her breath caught when she noticed him moving in. He placed at gentle kiss on her. She could only imagine how the rest would feel if that had felt like heaven. She looked back to him and watched him examine her some more he entered a finger inside of her.

It felt weird at first. Almost uncomfortable in a sense but it was taken over by sensation the minute he began moving it in and out of her. "OH!" A grin came over his face as he sped up his finger. Maddie could feel herself getting wetter, she yelled out an even bigger moan when he added another finger inside of her. "FUCK!"

"So tight," she could hear him say, however she wasn't paying his words any attention. All she could focus on were the fingers inside of her, moving in and out, in and out. She squeezed her eyes tighter as it started to feel even better. And then it stopped.

"What are you doing?" She practically growled, her eyes snapping open. She looked at him curiously. Instead of speaking, he spread her legs wider before his tongue replaced his fingers. At first it was nothing but a lick. As he did so he kept eye contact with her. Watching her face. Loving the way her mouth opened to form an O shape. Elijah lapped at her pussy like a kitten who was starving for milk.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled out, her back was arching against the sheets. Without realizing it she squeezed her legs together trying to keep him tracked there; but even that didn't feel like he was close enough. Her hands wandered into his hair, holding him to her. She felt herself coming but just kept moaning, loving every moment of this.

When she finally did come for him, he stayed in position, still licking, slowly. She moved her hands slightly from his hair and just laid there. Her chest moved up and down. Her heart felt like it was about to come out of her chest. No words were passed, the couple was just coming down from their high.

"Oh!" She gasped. He had grabbed her by her legs and pulled her to him. Her back was still on the bed, her legs stretched. Her heat was pressing against his crotch. He moved against her slightly. "Oh shit." She felt herself getting wet again.

"You feel that?" She nodded. "You understand what you're doing to me?"

She smirked, "You love it."

"Yes I do," within moment she was now in his arms, with her legs wrapped around his waist. He gave her lips a soft kiss. "Now it's time for you to shower."

"Wait what?"

"A shower, or would you prefer a bath?" He questioned before giving her a quick peck. He couldn't resist kissing her lips.

"How about we save it for later and continue our activities," she spoke, moving her hips against him slightly.

"Behave," he breathed.

"I don't want to behave, I want to be naughty." She whispered it right in his ear before placing her face into his neck and laying kisses up and down. When she stopped and prepared to kiss him again he set her down on her feet. _Damn he's tall_ , she thought to herself as she looked up at him.

"Shower or bath?"

"You're really not going to let me do anything about that?" She wondered, pointing to the bulge he had.

"No. Tonight was about you."

"And now I want to make it about you."

"Another time." She frowned, read to protest. She wanted to keep going. He pulled her to him closely, her breasts against his chest. Leaning down he kissed her forehead. "We have plenty of time. No need to rush things. Now do you prefer a shower or bath?"

She sighed in defeat. Both did sound appealing to her at the moment. "Which one will you join me for?"

"Neither."

"You are no fun."

"Shower it is." He kissed her forehead again before grabbing her hand and leading her to the bathroom. She watched him turn on the water before he gestured for her to go in. She could see soap and a wash cloth already inside. Smirking she made sure to drag her hand over his chest as she passed.

"You can still join me."

"Nice try," he murmured before walking out.

"Ugh," she let out a groan before getting inside.

She took her time in the shower. She loved the feeling of hot water on her body. She had to have been in there for at least twenty minutes. She used the towel to dry off her body before semi drying her hair. She had washed it to get out the hair spray Katie had used, which had been a lot. She would worry about it being blow dried tomorrow morning. For now, she had other things on her mind.

She smirked slightly wrapping the towel around herself. She didn't make it tight though. Turning off the light as she left the bathroom she could see Elijah sitting on his bed. The TV was on but he was not watching it. She felt his eyes on her.

"Good shower?"

She nodded, moving her arms and running a hand through her hair. As she did so the towel fell to her feet. "Very good." She watched him. His eyes raking over her body. There was that hunger again.

She pretended to ignore him going over to one of the dressers. She smiled, looking down at the bras and thongs. She played with them, holding a pair up and pretending to look. When a hand clasped around her own she grinned, turning herself around.

"Any suggestions?" She tried to make her voice seem innocent. "I mean there are so many nice pair."

He moved his eyes, scanning over the undergarments before pulling out a pair. "These." The bra was black and the thong was turquoise.

"Perfect."

Setting them down on the dresser, Elijah picked her up and placed her there. She let out a surprise laugh. Grabbing the thong he slid them onto her, moving her butt off of the dresser when he got there, before setting her back down. He then kissed her nipples, gently biting before placing the bra on her.

"And you call me a tease."

"Do you want one of my shirts or a pair of pajamas?"

"How about we both sleep naked?"

He smirked, not saying anything but he did grab his discarded shirt and slip it onto her. She watched him button it up. While it was huge on her the material felt great. He then picked her up and carried her to bed. She kept eye contact with him as he slid back the covers and put her inside. "You should sleep."

"Not tired."

"You've had a long day."

That was true. And these sheets felt good. "Maybe if you got in next to me I could fall asleep/"

"I have an errand to run."

"It's past midnight!"

He chuckled, "Yes, I'm aware. I won't go anywhere until you fall asleep."

"What are you going to do?" He kept his smirk on, not answering. "Fine. Don't tell me but I expect you here when I wake up."

"Of course."

"And I think you should make me breakfast."

"Any other requests?"

"Yes." He waited, "I think that if I don't wake up on my own my amazing original vampire boyfriend should do the honor himself."

"Any suggestions?"

"Mhm," she sat herself up slightly. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing at her. She sat up just enough where her face was close to him. Her weight resting on her arm. "Well I like kisses."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You can wake me by taking off this shirt I'm in, not that I don't love it but it can come off, and you can place your amazing kisses all over my body."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And I want something before I go to sleep."

"What's that?"

"I want a goodnight kiss."

He said nothing, instead bent over and met her half way for a kiss. At first it was sweet. Their lips touched and it felt like fireworks were going off. It quickly escalated though, as Maddie pulled away for a quick breath before kissing him back. She moved one of her hands into his head to pull him closer before she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened up his mouth to her, giving her what she wanted. And boy did she take. They must have spent a good five to seven minutes kissing, Maddie controlling it before Elijah pulled away. He gave her lips one more sweet kiss before kissing her forehead.

"You ruin the fun sometimes," she joked, slightly out of breath. He chuckled, before running a hand through some of her hair. She settled back into bed, curling up and looking at him through her eyelashes. She was a little tired and could nod off but she wasn't too tired. She would probably wake up while he was out. Elijah watched her. He watched her try to resist sleep before her eyes began to flutter a tad. Eventually she did let sleep take her.

"Good night Maddison," he whispered, giving her forehead one last kiss before he got up and left.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reviewing, adding this story to your favorites and alerts/follows!

So, I have no plans on killing Ric or Kol. Especially since they bring Ric back later and I think Kol is now alive on the originals? Anyways, I haven't really watched past the hundredth episode. Correction I didn't watch a lot of season 4, and only watched the first and 100th episode from season 5. (I watched for Klaroline hehe). So can anyone tell me how they brought Ric back from the dead? Thank you all so much!

 **In this chapter ... Katie convinces Maddie to go to the dance. Some of the girls come over for pictures. Esther takes Elena. Maddie goes to Elijah's and things get hot and heavy.**

 **Next chapter ... Maddie gets some shocking news.**


	40. Chapter 39: What the Hell

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Review Responses from Chapter 38**

Bella-swan11 - Thank you so much for reviewing! Hm, I've never thought about giving Elijah and Maddie a family but that's interesting. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

PersephoneTheQueen - This is my first time really writing rated M, so I'm glad you like it. I had no idea if it was doing it correctly lol, thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. :)

A Huge Fan - Thank you so much for explaining. I have only watched bits and pieces of the 4th and 5th season, and by 5th season I just mean the 100th episode lol. I appreciate it so much! :)

MarshWolffe - So glad you're liking the story and I definitely will have to start catching up with the originals soon. I watched season 1 and then after kept missing and only watched here and there so I'm not positive on everything that happened. I took no offense to your comment, it was fine. Don't apologize and there was no need to feel bad! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

NicoleR85 - Thank you for always reviewing! :)

AndrianaWarrior7 - I'm so glad you're enjoy this story! Hope you love this chapter! :)

yasminasfeir1 - I'm really glad you're enjoying the Matt/Maddie bond. I wanted that to stay strong, especially since underneath it all Matt is really a good guy. Hope you enjoy some chapter! Some Damon in here, hint hint. :)

Shaniia. anonymous - Thank you so much for your support with this story! Here's your update! :)

kineret - So glad you're loving the relationships that I've been building. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

Caladhiel999 - Here's your update! :)

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 39 ~ What the Hell**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Maddie did not ever want to leave North Carolina. Never. First, it was gorgeous. Second, the school was breathtaking and she loved every part of it. Third, their lacrosse team was great and so were the coaches. This was what she wanted. This was the school that she wanted. It was already set in her head. By the looks on Hannah's face she could tell that she felt the same way.

After doing a tour of the school and then meeting with the coaches for the lacrosse team, Hanna and Maddie got a chance to play. They had both gotten complimented. Maddie was pretty sure that they liked them both but she didn't want to keep up her hopes to high. She didn't even know if she had gotten into the school yet.

"Would you go?" Hanna asked her. The night before leaving the two had went out, separately from Hanna's parents. They had to check in every hour though. They found that reasonable. They were in unfamiliar territory after all.

Maddie nodded, "I would."

"This is definitely my favorite so far."

"Where else do you have to go?"

"Um well I love Florida so I'm going to look at their University and Tampa as well. I'm also looking at Stony Brook University."

"Long Island?"

Hanna nodded, "Yeah. I'm going next weekend. They have an amazing team and their nursing program is great. Where else do you have to go?"

"I don't really want to go anywhere else after coming here," she said honestly. "But I'm still going to check out Boston and New Orleans."

"Boston is so beautiful. I didn't go to the college but I've been there to visit family and it's awesome."

"I think Cordelia and I might go with my parents. Even if I don't go it'll be nice to have an outing with them before I go away to school. Then I'll barley see them." Wow. It was really starting to hit her. She was in her senior year of high school and it was going by way too fast. Christmas was right around the corner. Next thing she knew it would be New Years, lacrosse would start, spring break would come and then bam! Graduation. And in the mix of all of that she would have to come up with a college to attend. No pressure though.

"Same," Hanna noted. "I've been staying home instead of going out a lot this year and they have definitely noticed but haven't called me out on it yet. It's just thinking about not being here next year possibly I want to spend time with them."

"Well at least one things for sure."

"What's that?"

"We'll dorm together if we both come here."

"Absolutely!"

* * *

"Holy shit!"

"Hanna!" Her parents cried out from the driver and passenger seats. Both of them looked shocked. I mean it had been quiet before she had spoken.

Maddie chuckled slightly, "What happened?"

"There was a fire and a lot of the council members were there," she said quickly, scrolling through her phone.

Hanna's mom cried out, "Is everyone alright?"

Hanna didn't respond which gave them their answer. After a long pause she finally spoke again, "All dead."

* * *

"How was it?"

"I love it so much mom," Maddie said. She could feel Lucy snuggled up on her feet. She had gotten back from North Carolina early that morning. To her parents shock she did go to school. She didn't want to miss calculus, especially since it was becoming more difficult. Nonetheless she was actually doing good with it. She had Elijah to thank for that. However, that was the only class she had went to before she got her mom to call the school and sign her out. The minute she got home she washed her clothes before falling asleep.

"Really?" Janette was surprised. She didn't think that Maddie would actually like North Carolina.

"You like it more than Maryland?" Her father wondered. He thought about when they went there to visit with Cordelia two years ago. He personally had thought that Maddie looked more interested in the school than Cordelia. He was considering going back with her, just so that she could look at it again. Things changed within two years.

"Yes! It's my number one school right now." Maddie looked her father in the eyes. He actually seemed happy. She had a sneaking suspicion that he wanted her to go to Maryland but she could never really tell.

"Maybe we will visit Maryland again."

"Why?"

"When we went with Cordelia you loved it. But North Carolina is a greats school, I'm glad you liked it. Besides, new month you will start hearing back and we'll take it from there." That was a good point. She couldn't actually make any real decisions when she didn't know if she had gotten in or not yet. "And we still have to visit Boston and Loyola."

"Cordelia wants to come with us to Boston."

"I'm sure she does," Christian sighed but he couldn't help grin. "I'm sure all three of you have plans for my credit card, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Janette laughed.

"Mhm."

"So," she turned her attention to Maddie. "Your sister was kind of enough to text us a whole bunch of things that she wanted for Christmas. Might we ask what you want?"

Maddie shrugged. She wasn't picky and was happy with anything. "I don't know. I'm simple."

"Not helping."

"Fine. How about gift cards."

"That's it?"

She smiled, "Well a new Starbucks cup would be nice to. But if I think of something else I will let you know."

Janette and Christian looked at one another. It was Janette who finally spoke though, "They are so different."

"Definitely."

Maddie laughed allowed, "What does Cordelia want?" She could only imagine the things that her sister was asking for.

"Gift cards, a new bag, sunglasses for the summer, clothes," Janette said, "and some other stuff that I can't think of."

"Money." Christian finished.

"Sounds like her."

"She's great, isn't she?" Christian wondered aloud.

"She's the best."

The trio finished there food in silence. Maddie was prepared to go right off to bed after she finished eating but instead she stayed there listening to her parents conversation. She had zoned out for a second but when she began to pay attention again she could see her mother shaking her head.

"Just awful," she commented.

"What?"

"The pastor's funeral."

"What about it?"

"Someone shot Tyler Lockwood," her father commented. As if it were nothing. Maddie gaped at him for a moment.

"They shot Tyler?" Her parents nodded. "At the funeral?" They nodded again. She was pretty sure that her parents were aware that Tyler wasn't exactly normal. She had never really discussed him with them but she figured they knew. "He's still alive?"

Her dad nodded, "Yeah, he's alive. Took a nasty hit though."

Her mom looked at her father, "I'm sure he's fine. You know he has those healing abilities."

"If that's what you'd like to call it." Maddie chuckled slightly at her father's tone. While he had been using sarcasm, it was in a humorous matter which was most definitely needed. Especially when you lived in Mystic Falls.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Maddie did not want to go to school today. But she had a lot to do. She had been gone about two days and hadn't gotten any of the work she needed to make up. Well except in math. So, she would have to get all of that. Not to mention her band concert was happening tonight so after school she would going to practice with her band teacher for her solo. While she was pretty sure she could do it she had been gone and wanted to make sure everything went perfectly. It was her last winter concert after all.

Rolling out of bed, literally she dragged herself into the bathroom for a shower. The water felt so good but she had to get herself out because she didn't want to be late. Not to mention she wanted to run to Starbucks. There was a strawberry refresher with her name on it waiting. Looking through her closet she picked out a pair of ripped black jeans. She slipped on a Turkish blue colored sweater and black ankle boots, that had a heal before putting her hair into a pony tail. She made sure that everything she had needed was in her backpack before departing. Her mom was still asleep so she left the house quietly.

The minute she got to school she went straight to class. She would need to go to her locker later but she was still kind of tired from the previous day and just wanted to relax. Matt was already there when she walked in. She gave him a small smile before taking her seat.

"Where have you been?" Matt wondered curiously.

"North Carolina."

"What were you doing there?"

"Looking at colleges."

"Well we're glad to have you back." That hadn't come from Matt. She did immediately take notice of his face dropping through.

Turning her head, she smirked, "Hey Rebekah."

"Maddison," Maddie rolled her eyes, "haven't seen you in a while."

"I was out."

"Might I ask where."

"North Carolina?"

"Any particular reason?"

"Visiting colleges."

"Nice," she gave Matt one last look before looking back to Maddie, "excuse me for a moment."

"Class didn't even start yet."

Rebekah threw her a small glance before walking out of the room. Maddie looked at Matt, "What's with the face?"

Matt looked away from the spot Rebekah had been standing in and looked to his friend, "What face?"

"Oh c'mon Matt. The minute she walked in here you were glaring at her."

"I'm not her biggest fan."

"Have you genuinely ever been?" She wondered. He instantly got quiet and she regretted asking the question. "Do I even want to know?"

"How much have you been caught up on?"

"I know about the council members. Which is crazy, I feel bad for their families. Does anyone know what caused the fire?"

Matt ignored her question, "Yes it is awful. What else have you heard though?"

"I heard about the funeral. About what happened to Tyler."

"Anything else?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

"We'll talk later."

"Bio or lunch."

He nodded, "Bio or lunch."

She noticed Stefan and Elena walk in and go to their seats but she didn't pay much attention. It was shocking to actually see them in school for a change. A few seconds later Rebekah was back and handing out flyers, "Morning, everyone."

Someone yelled, "Hi Rebekah."

"So, I'm throwing a little anti-curfew party at my new house. Starts at fifth period and goes 'til whenever. Spread the word." Maddie watched her walk to Elena give her a sheet of paper, "You're welcome to join, Elena, if you'd like to bury the hatchet."

Coldly, Elena responded, "It's a pretty enormous hatchet."

"Well, I'm feeling generous of spirit."

"New house, huh? Did your brother finally kick you out?"

Irritation was immediately all over Rebekah's face. "He didn't kick me out. I left." Maddie could tell that Rebekah and Klaus were obviously in some kind of fight. She was glad she missed it. Even though she was sure she would hear about it later from Rebekah.

"So, you left the only person on earth that actually likes you?"

Rebekah looked down, obviously hurt by Elena's comment before she immediately picked herself up, "Well your boyfriend liked me once." She looked to Stefan, "Actually a lot more than once." She smirked at the end which made Maddie let out a small chuckle. Matt semi glared at her which caused her to shrug her shoulders.

"Why are you still in town, Rebekah?" Stefan asked. "Don't you have anywhere else to?"

"Well, history's my favorite class." Rebekah stated as if everyone should know that fact about her. "Actually, where is Mr. Saltzman?" She turned her head before looking back at Elena, "Oh, that's right," her voice then turned into a whisper, "I killed him."

Maddie's mouth opened wide. Maddie dropped his head slightly, shaking it. Before Maddie could even blink she watched as Rebekah caught a pencil. She turned her head to see Elena glaring at her. She looked back just in time to see Rebekah throw it at Elena. She could hear Elena's small whine in discomfort. Rebekah was grinning.

As the bell went off Elena stormed out of the room, Stefan on her heels.

"Well that was fun," Rebekah noted.

"As fun as that was I'm not sure your brother would like you tormenting his favorite blood bag."

Rebekah glared at Maddie, "I don't care what my brother would or wouldn't like. Besides she's no longer of any use to him."

"And why's that?"

"If Alaric died then so did she." Rebekah said sitting down.

Opening her mouth Maddie gaped like a fish for a minute. _If Alaric died then so did she. If Alaric died then so did she. If Alaric died then so did she._ Those words kept ringing in her head, over and over again.

Holy shit.

Elena was a vampire.

 _Bzz. Bzz. Buzz._ Looking down at her phone, which wouldn't stop buzzing along her desk she quickly picked up and turned it onto silent before looking to see who was texting her.

 **Rachel – OH MY GOD! James isn't coaching lacrosse this year.**

 **Katy Kat – Shut up!**

 **Courtney – What?**

 **Kristen – Can't be true!**

 **Rachel – I wish it wasn't true.**

 **Mary – So who's coaching this year?**

Maddie couldn't stop reading the text messages. She kept staring at the words, everything about Elena long forgotten. They couldn't be serious. She could see new messages popping up but she ignored it. Getting up out of her seat she got her things and left. She was aware that people were staring but she couldn't bring herself to care. Knowing that James had off first period she headed straight for the science office. Opening the door, she saw him sitting as his desk. He looked up from his paper work. First, he looked shocked to see her but that quickly went away. Recognition was soon the look that took over and she knew that it was true.

"Why?"

He sat back, smiling a tad, "It was time."

"Not good enough." She said, shaking her head, "You have been the head Varsity girl's lacrosse coach here for twelve years. People have switched school districts to come here and that's just so you could coach their girls! So much talent has been developed here, because of you! You waited for Cordelia to hit middle school so that you could immediately put her on varsity. I mean you practically groomed her while she was on PAL teams. You did the same with me and you continue to the do the same with the people you see talent in. And now you just want to give that all up?"

James sat back in his chair, letting her rant. "You make excellent points."

"This isn't funny."

"I know." He looked her straight in the eyes. It was silent for a moment before he finally cleared his throat and spoke up again, "I have been thinking about this for a while now. Before you try and talk me out of it let me tell you that I have loved the last past twelve years being head coach. I've got to work with amazing people, I've won and I've lost. The talent in this program is amazing I'm glad to say that I helped to develop some of the most amazing players careers, including yours and your sisters." He sat back in his chair a little, "Now let me tell you what I've missed out on. My wife, my kids, my family. Being this involved comes with a price. I've missed school events, birthdays, anniversaries, weddings, and so much. I'm not getting any younger and when I'm on my death bed reminiscing I want to think about more than amazing lacrosse games."

She didn't speak, instead walked over and took the empty chair that was across from him. Never had she thought about what he might have been missing out on. She knew he had a wife and kids of course but she never considered the fact that he might not have been able to see them because of everything he did for her and all of the other girls he coached.

"I never thought of it like that."

"Don't beat yourself up over it."

She didn't respond. It was quiet. The two were no longer making eye contact, both in their own thoughts.

"So," she spoke again, "who's taking over as head coach?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"The season is going to start soon!" She snapped without really meaning to. "I mean technically end of February but you always had us start workouts and stuff in January."

"And you girls will. I will still be there until we find the right choice."

"So that means you have someone you're considering? Or have people come up wanting the job."

"A mixture of both."

"Great."

"It's not going to be that bad."

"You're kidding me right? We all know you aren't coaching and I'm sure I'm not going to be your only visit today."

Just then the door swung open. Both Maddie and James looked to see Hanna come in. She looked pissed.

"Don't you have late arrival?" Maddie asked with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well who could sleep in when they're wondering who's going to be there new head coach this year. There _last_ year," she gave James a pointed look and made sure to put emphasis on the word last.

"Good point."

"Hi Hanna," James said coolly. As if nothing was wrong.

"You couldn't just wait until next year?" Hanna asked. "We would have been gone." She gestured to herself and Maddie, "I mean not that it wouldn't suck for everyone else but at least we would have still had you."

James chuckled slightly, "I will still be around."

"But you won't be our coach."

"No, but I will still go to your playoff games. I mean if you girls make it there." The last part was supposed to be a joke but it was obvious neither Maddie or Hanna found it funny. Maddie found herself questioning silently whether or not they would actually be able to make it or not. Considering that every time they had made it James was with them.

"Don't make that face," James said allowed. "I want you girls to prove that the coach doesn't make the team, the team makes the coach."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Why are you out of breath?"

Maddie rolled her eyes before hopping onto her counter top. She rested her back against the cupboards. It was uncomfortable in a sense but she didn't care. "Because I was just ran downstairs to answer the house phone."

"Right."

"What do you need dad? Not that I don't want to talk to you."

"Are you busy?"

"No. What's sup?"

"Well I haven't spent time with my daughter and I was thinking if she wasn't busy she could come have lunch with her old man."

Her heart melted a little bit. Her dad was definitely tough about things, but overall he really was a sweetheart, "Well your favorite daughter would love that. What time should I be there?"

"How does two o'clock sound?"

"Perfect. See you then."

"Bye Maddie."

"Bye," she spoke before hanging up. Looking at the phone she looked at the time. It was twelve thirty. She put the phone back on the hook before running upstairs and grabbing her wristlet wallet, her cell phone, and her car keys before departing. To kill time, she was going to go to Starbucks and then the hospital. She could always hangout with some of the nurses there. Majority of them loved her and they were good people to talk to. Especially since she babysat for some of them. Considering the holidays were right around the corner she would make sure to casually talk about how she wasn't doing anything. The more money she could make the better.

* * *

"Ah, Maddison. What a lovely surprise."

Stopping in her tracks Maddie dropped her head back for a moment, before looking straight and smirking. She didn't bother to turn around. She knew Klaus' voice when she heard it. Sure enough, a moment later he was standing in front of her grinning.

"Klaus, what a surprise."

"A good one I hope?"

"Maybe. What are you doing here? This is a hospital."

"I'm well aware what this place is."

"Really? Because here people try and save lives, you try and take them."

Klaus, not at all deterred by what she said grinned, "Well I think it might interest you to know that I am here to help possibly save lives."

"Why do I doubt that?"

"You doubt me?"

"C'mon Maddie."

"You called me Maddie," she used her shocked voice. "Wow. We should throw a party or something."

"Right. Now is my brother doing?"

"I haven't seen him."

"Right, you just got back from your college trip. Tell me, how was it?"

"Great. I love North Carolina."

"Yes, it is quite lovely. However, you still need to travel down to New Orleans. See what it has to offer."

"I will."

"Now, I have to go but it was a nice chat." He turned from her and began walking. She looked at her phone quickly. She still had about forty-five minutes until lunch with her dad.

"WAIT!" Klaus stopped. "Well where are you going?"

"Nosy, aren't we?"

"Ha ha. Let's put it this way I have some time to kill and if you say you might be saving lives I want to know how."

"You know, I have my honorable moments."

"I'm sure they are few and far between though so I have to see this." She kept pace with him. "Where are you going?"

Klaus didn't respond, but she knew he heard her. Even if he didn't have supernatural hearing his sly smirk gave it away. He continued to walk until he entered a storage closet. There weren't many people around. It wasn't near a hectic part of the hospital. As they entered Maddie looked around. She couldn't see anything spectacular about the place. He walked behind a few of the shelves. She couldn't even see the door anymore.

"This is how you're saving people?" Klaus smirked, turning to face her. "Hanging around in a supply closet. I'm so impressed."

"You lack faith in me."

"I don't know if she has faith in anyone." Said a third party. A third unwelcome party.

She felt herself get tense immediately. "What is he doing here?" She didn't take her eyes off of Klaus as she asked.

"Relax, I'm the one who invited him." Damon said. "Technically, I didn't really invite you I wanted Tyler."

"And he was unavailable," Klaus commented.

"What is she doing here?"

"She brought herself."

"I didn't know _he_ was going to be here," she gave her best glare to Klaus. Of course, he left out the fact that Damon would be there. It was such a Klaus thing to do.

"Relax Maddie," she finally made eye contact with Damon. "I would never hurt you."

"I've heard that before," she said crossing her arms. "What are we even doing here?"

"Setting up the guy who shot Tyler."

She remembered hearing about that. Tyler getting shot at the funeral for the council members who had died in the fire. "Why would someone want to shoot Tyler anyways?"

"Because he's a vampire hunter."

"Yes, a vampire hunter."

"Always something in this fucking town," she muttered. "But why are we in he-," before she could finish Damon had his hand around her mouth. She glared up at him and was going to fuss when she heard it. Someone had come in. She relaxed slightly but slapped Damon's hand gently. She didn't want to make noise and ruin whatever plan was in motion. Damon removed his hand quickly. She glared at him but he only smiled at her.

They listened. All Maddie could hear was quiet. And the sound of her breathing. But then she heard it. Light but there. Footsteps.

"Is the hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?" Someone asked. She immediately looked to Damon. Germaphobe didn't sound like a word in Klaus' vocabulary.

Damon stepped out from his spot. "Did I say that I was a germaphobe? Sorry," she knew he was smiling, "I meant vampire."

Walking out a little, she looked to see this mysterious vampire hunter. He was definitely tall. Bald. Dark skinned. Her mouth opened in shock when he pulled out what looked to be a gun, but before he could do anything something shot out and was in his arm. The gun falling to the ground. Looking around she noticed that Klaus was no where to be seen. The hunter bent down only to have an arrow in his other arm.

"Ooh," said Damon. He moved into a relaxing position watching. "Stings, doesn't it?"

The hunter reached down to grab the gun back, but it was kicked away just in time. Klaus. "Hello mate."

The hunter groaned in agony. He was trying to remove the arrows. Feeling safe Maddie came out of her little hiding position. She stood next to Damon who spoke, "Keep it up buddy, we'll be scraping you off the ceiling."

The hunter finally spoke again, "You two are going to kill me anyway."

"Well let's not get hasty, I feel like we're just getting to know each other."

The hunter looked away from Klaus. He then looked at Damon before his eyes landed on Maddie, "What are you doing here?"

She frowned. She didn't know him. She didn't want him thinking she was a vampire either though. It was a common thing, people rising from the dead and all. Ghosts coming back. She wasn't trying to be haunted for being nosy.

"Don't talk to her," snapped Damon. "Let's start with the basics. Where are you from? What do you know? Maybe you can cue me in on this greater evil because I fought this guy and there's not thing more evil than that."

Klaus grinned, taking the sheet of paper Damon had in his hands, "Yeah truth be told I'm as evil as it gets."

"I'm not telling you anything," said the hunter. He looked between Damon and Stefan, "You think if you kill me it's going to be over? There's another waiting to take my place."

"See this is what I like to hear. Vague threats. Ominous prophecies. Disappearing tattoos."

Klaus smile was immediately off. "What do you mean tattoos?"

"Don't bother you can't see the damn thing."

"I don't like the sound of that," Maddie said aloud.

The hunter moved one of his hands and dropped his face. Klaus walked closer and crouched down slightly. "There's more to you than meet's the eye, isn't there?" In a flash the hunter moved, but Klaus caught his arm. Maddie could see he had a stake in his hand. "Nice try. But I'm faster than your average vampire." He then twisted his arm before taking the stake, examining it.

"Guys," Maddie said. The hunter was moving and messing with stuff. She didn't like it.

The hunter looked at her, "What's your name?"

No one said anything. Klaus finally spoke, "You're one of the five."

"Guys," Maddie tried again.

"The what?" Damon asked.

The hunter finally spoke again, "I'm faster than your average hunter." With that he began pulling on something but before she could blink she was out of the room. As she was moved at wind speed she had time to hear the explosion. She could also see Damon laying on the ground. She caught a quick glance of Klaus before he disappeared, with the hunter. He saved them. Both of them. But why the huter?

"You alright?" Damon asked, quickly coming over to her.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Good." His eyes stayed on her for a moment. "Go, get out of here." He didn't need to tell her twice.

* * *

Once dinner was over she helped her mom wash the dishes. Her father was still at the hospital. Instead of going right back upstairs she went into the living room with her mom. Her backpack was down there so the two watched TV while Maddie finished up her homework at the same time. When it was close to ten she decided to go back upstairs. Opening her door, she dropped her backpack off to the side before looking straight ahead. Elijah.

She practically ran over to him and jumping in his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you to," he said, kissing the side of her head.

The smile still on her face, she kissed him after he kissed the side of her head. She could feel him smirking against her lips. She didn't care though. It had been so long since she kissed him. Well, four days but still. She missed him. He kissed her back gently, his hand cupping the side of her head, his fingers running through her hair.

Elijah pulled away, "How was your trip?"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"I take it you enjoyed North Carolina."

"I loved it. It's my favorite school."

"It's definitely great."

"You've been."

He laughed, "I'm over a thousand years old."

"Of course. Silly me." Taking his hand, she led him to her seat by the widow and she sat down next to him, "How have you been?"

"Fine."

"Really?" She studied him. Something was definitely on his mind.

"Really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

She didn't say anything but she tried not to let her face fall. This was one of the difficult parts of their relationship. Talking. Sometimes it came easy and other times it was like pulling teeth. He would give in and talk to her about stuff and it seemed like the next minute he was pulling away from her.

She tried a different approach, "Well while I've been away what's been going on here?" They hadn't spoken much besides his good morning and good night texts to her. She found them incredibly sweet.

Elijah looked at her face. She tried to keep it neutral. After about fifteen seconds he smiled down at her, "What is it that you want to know?"

"What happened while I was gone?" She didn't want to ask specific details. She wanted to see how much he would actually tell her.

"How much do you already know?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to hide her smirk. "Not the whole story. Which is why my awesome boyfriend is going to tell me." He gave her a side look. She thought she saw him trying to contain a smile though. "You don't even have to give me the full version. You can give me the Elijah version."

"The Elijah version?"

She nodded, "Yeah, the one where you tell me the story and then at the end you help me forget it by kissing me." She moved her face closer to his, "And maybe doing some other things to me." She moved closer, her lips near his ear, "Naughty things."

"How naughty?"

"Very naughty," she spoke wiggling her eyebrows. "But of course, you'd have to tell me first what's going on."

"I'm sure you know Elena is a vampire."

"Yes, and how the hell did that happen?"

"Well Tyler, Stefan and Damon used a desiccation spell on my brother. Instead of throwing his body somewhere at sea, Elena called me. She wanted me to have it, as long as I wouldn't revive him. I was to let her live a long and happy life with her children. But, Alaric ended up getting ahold to his body and stabbed it with a white-oak stake."

"Then how is he still alive?"

"I'm not clear on all of the details, I stopped asking questions after a while. I believe it has something to do with your cousin. Anyways, Rebekah was so distraught that she went and stood on the bridge when your friend Matt and Elena were driving. He swerved to avoid her and the car went into the water."

"Matt?!" Holy shit, Matt! She hadn't even had a change to really talk to him today. With everything that happened at school. She could now understand why he didn't want to see Rebekah in class.

"He's fine. Stefan saved him at the request of Elena. She however drowned and with her death came Alaric's."

"Ric is dead?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Ric was dead. Gone. And all because his life had been tied to Elena's. She shook her head without really meaning to. He hadn't been a bad person at all. Ric had deserved to live. He deserved a life. But he never got it. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm sure you've heard about the council."

"Yes, and Tyler getting shot by the hunter at the funeral." She noted.

"Why do I feel like you know more about that subject?"

She looked at him before looking at her hands in her lap. Instead of letting her stare blankly, Elijah grabbed her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. "Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because," she slightly blushed, "now I want to tell you everything."

"As you should."

"But you won't like it."

"No, I probably won't. But I'm not your father, I'm your, what's the term, boyfriend?" He smirked at the end. "No secrets between us."

She laughed a tad, "Yeah, no secrets." She looked past him at the wall before meeting his gaze again. "My dad asked me to have lunch with him today. Of course, I said yes and I planned to hang out at the nurse's station but then I saw Klaus. He said he was going to do something good so I followed him. We went to this storage closet of sorts and Damon was there. And then the hunter came in." Elijah tensed. "Um, they were able to corner him and talk to him and then Klaus said something weird."

"What do you mean weird."

"Something about him being a part of the five? I think that was it. I'm not sure." If she thought that he was tense before, he was definitely tense now. "What's the matter?"

"Are you sure he said the five?"

She nodded, "I'm pretty sure."

Elijah immediately stood. "I need to go speak to my brother."

She got to her feet as well and grabbed his arm, "Wait! Don't leave. At least not now. Wait until I'm asleep or something."

Elijah looked at her, his eyes warming when he saw her face. "Anything for you."

She grinned, "Alright. I'm just going to take a shower and then I'll be right back." She began to walk away from him towards her door before she stopped. Turning her body to the side she kept her grin on her face, "You know if you'd like you could always join me."

"Tempting. But not tonight."

"Buzz kill."

"Go take your shower."

She lowered her voice tone to a whisper, "Yes sir."

* * *

"Ex matasos. Ex matasos, vadamos. Ex matasos cas nast." A fire immediately emerged. Light now shining through the dark forest. Bonnie Bennett, on her knees, continued to chant. "Ex matasos. Ex matosos nos de cas." Even as the thunder began she stayed in place. Nothing was happening. She could feel her nose beginning to bleed but she ignored it. She had to keep going.

She chanted louder, harder. More fire came, more thunder. Her nose continued to bleed but she wasn't going to allow that to deter her. Not tonight. She needed to do this. Not only for herself but for him. continuing her chanting she raised her head from it's position. She had been looking at the ground but now she looked at the tombstone. His tombstone. She stared hard at the name that was displayed.

Alaric Saltzman.

* * *

"Rebekah?"

The moment Maddie pulled into the driveway she made out someone on her porch. At first, she wasn't sure who it was. Because of the hair she thought it might have been Caroline but once she walked up she saw that it was only Rebekah.

"We're friends!" Rebekah stated. Confusion was all over Maddie's face. "I mean I know in the beginning you didn't like me and all but that's changed right. We're friends now?"

Maddie smiled, "Yes Rebekah, we are friends." Turning towards her door she found her house key and unlocked it. Walking in she held the door open, "Come on in." Rebekah walked in, following Maddie into her living room. Maddie sat on the couch while Rebekah stood awkwardly. As if she didn't know if she was allowed to sit or not. "You can have a seat."

She sat across from her, looking around. "So many pictures." She commented. "Family pictures. Must be nice to have that."

"Yeah, it is." After she said it she felt awful. It was obvious something had happened and now Rebekah was here, seeking comfort. Talking about how great her family was definitely wouldn't help. "What happened?"

"Nik used me!" She yelled out, "He used me! He convinced Stefan to tell me he wanted my forgiveness but instead he just used me."

"I thought you two were getting along."

"After he snapped my neck, no!"

"He snapped your neck?"

"Yes. He never told me about his plan. After I watched Alaric kill him I was distraught. I mean he's my brother. I've been with him for centuries. Good and bad, it was always me that stuck around for him. Not Elijah, not Kol, not Finn, me. So, when I got captured by the council with Caroline and he saved her and not me, I was …," she couldn't' find the right word.

"Pissed?"

"Yes. I destroyed the last of Elena's blood so he couldn't make anymore hybrids. He told me I was nothing to him and then snapped my neck."

Maddie had no idea how to console her. All she could say was, "Wow."

"And then today he tells me that the five is still in existence."

"What the hell is the five?" Maddie asked.

Rebekah finally looked at her. "The brotherhood of the five was a group of vampire hunters."

"So, like Alaric?"

"No. They were skilled."

"Right." She didn't say anything more but she thought Ric was pretty skilled at what he did. She hadn't seen him in action a lot but from what she had seen she thought he was impressive.

"Where did you meet them?" Maddie moved legs up onto the couch, getting comfortable.

"It was the twelfth century. We were in Italy."

"You and Klaus?"

"And Elijah."

"Klaus, always a show off was eating and turning people left and right. He had no sense of preservation. And then Kol was off in the east doing the same thing. Some people were beginning to take notice."

"Hence the five?"

Rebekah nodded, "Yes. The first time we saw Alexander," Maddie wondered who this Alexander person was, but she kept quiet, "he was showing off. He had captured a vampire and let it go in the daylight. Obviously, he died from the sun. But after that, he came up to me. Kissed my hand. Whisked me away." She noticed how Rebekah was looking in her direction, however she wasn't really looking at her. She was obviously remembering that had happened so long ago. "I fell for him, but you probably new that already, right?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well now you know, stupid Rebekah! Always falling for it. She's weak just because she wants to be loved, wants to be accepted." She watched as Rebekah wiped a tear from her eye. Getting up, she immediately went and grabbed her tissues from the kitchen. When she got back she had even more tears falling down her face. Rebekah took the tissues and wiped her face, Maddie patted her back before going back to her seat.

Maddie let the silence go on for a moment before speaking, "I don't think it's stupid. To look for love. To want love and with that acceptance. Besides, at the end of the day isn't that what everyone wants?"

"I guess you could say it is."

"If you don't want to talk about this anymore we don't have to. I'm sure pizza and a movie will get your mind off of it."

"No. I want to tell you." Leaning against the couch Maddie nodded. Rebekah took a breath before resuming with the story, "Where was I? Oh right, Alexander. I fell for him, thought he loved but he was just playing me. He stabbed my one night. Right through the heart. When I woke up he was dead, hanging from the wall. Nik was there though. Screaming at me."

"Screaming at you?"

"He wanted to know what Alexander promised me. Why would I ever fall for someone unless they promised me something?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Did he promise you something?" Rebekah's eyes snapped to Maddie's face. "I'm not judging, I'm just curious."

A moment went by before she spoke, "Yes. He did. A cure."

"A cure?"

Rebekah nodded, staring off into the distance, "A cure."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the cure?"

"A weapon." Maddie's eyebrows raised. "A weapon that can end the vampire species."

"So what you're telling me is that there is a way to cure vampirism?"

Again, Rebekah nodded, "That's correct."

Maddie didn't know what to say. So instead she, like Rebekah, decided to stare of into the distance. The silence welcoming.

* * *

"Knock knock."

"Come in."

Janette entered Maddie's room, looking around. It was the same as she had left it when she re-did it for her birthday. Maddie was sitting at her desk, on her laptop. "What are you up to?"

"Homework."

Janette walked up behind Maddie, looking at her computer screen, "Looking at student reviews about North Carolina is not homework." The week was over and the weekend was now almost up. Maddie was still raving about North Carolina.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She turned in her chair to face her mom, "Mom it's amazing. If I get in I want to go there."

"You still have some other schools to look at."

"I don't want another school. I want this one."

"Well, we'll see what happens."

"What did you need?"

"Can't a mother just spend some time with her daughter."

"She can, but when that mother rarely comes upstairs the daughter wonders what she needs."

"You aren't funny." Janette said with a frown that ended up turning into a smile. "I need you to pick if your sister from the airport."

"When is she getting in?"

"Next week."

Maddie looked over at the calendar she had above her desk. "What day?"

"She's going to be getting in sometime next week. She told me she booked her flight, I believe it will be on a Tuesday or Wednesday. She has a final and then she plans to leave campus for the airport right after."

Maddie nodded, "No problem. Just give me a date and I will be there."

"Thanks. Any idea what you want for dinner?"

Maddie thought about it for a moment, "Surprise me. Is dad home?"

"He is on his way now. He just texted."

Maddie nodded, "Alright. You can leave my door open when you leave."

"Kicking me out already?" The two of them laughed together.

* * *

"Hey Matt."

"Oh, hey Maddie."

"Where were you first period?" Maddie shrugged off her backpack, dropping it to the floor, before getting in her seat next to Matt.

"I came in late. Overslept."

She studied his face, "Is everything alright?"

He didn't respond to her, however she continued to stare. After she realized he wasn't blinking she tapped his shoulder. Matt blinked twice before turning his head to her. "Yeah?"

"You alright? You zoned out."

"Yeah, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well do you want to talk about?"

He began to shake his head but then he stopped, "Actually I would, but I can't with you."

"Why not?"

"Besides the fact that you basically hate all of my friends," he laughed a tad, "I know you don't want to me mixed up in all of this."

"Whether I want to or not, it seems I always end up finding out anyways. So, tell me. I promise to try and keep my criticism about your friends to a minimum."

Matt looked over his shoulder, and then looked around the room. Once he seemed satisfied he turned back to Maddie, leaning in he said, "Connor took us captive."

"Connor?" The look that came across Matt's face made her move back slightly, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know you've been staying out of it but you haven't heard of him yet? He shot Tyler."

"The hunter?" She questioned. "That's his name? Connor?" Matt nodded. "Oh, I've met him."

"At the hospital with Damon and Klaus." She could see from Matt's face that he didn't know what she was talking about. "I'll explain later. But what happened? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, Stefan got us out of there."

"Finally, he is useful for something." Matt laughed, "By us who did you mean?"

"April and myself."

"April?"

"April Young."

A frown came over Maddie's face. The name sounded so familiar to her. She just couldn't put a face to it. "Why do I know that name?"

"Pastor Young was her father."

Recognition now covered her features, "Oh my god! How is she doing?" She immediately felt bad for April. Her mother had died and then she went off to boarding school. Now her father was gone to.

"She's alright. Caroline was able to compel her."

"Right because compulsion is just the way to solve everyone's problems." _Compulsion._ She despised it. She understood that at times it was necessary, but it always seemed to cause more harm than good.

"You been compelled or something?"

"If I have I don't remember."

"Right. Well I'll tell you first hand that it sucks."

 _Yet you allowed April to go through it,_ she though bitterly. She didn't feel like arguing. "I'm just glad you're alright. But watch out for Connor. He's dangerous." She got the chills, remembering the way he looked at her when they had met.

"He won't be a problem anymore."

"Is he dead?"

Matt nodded, "Elena killed him."

"Surprised she hasn't killed me yet."

"Damon would never let her do that." She scoffed. "I know you hate him. You have every right to after everything that he has put you through. But whether you want to admit it or not, he does care about you."

She thought about the way Damon had thrown Stefan, the night of the decade dance. Then she thought about how he had told her to run after Connor had tried to blow them all up. And she knew from his birthday card that he still cared about her. But sometimes that just wasn't enough.

* * *

"Where is Rebekah?!" She hadn't seen her since she had confessed about the five to her.

"Nice to see you too," Klaus spoke, annoyance laced in his tone. He didn't even bother to look at her.

"It's great to see you. Where have you been? Oh wait, I don't care. Now where is your sister?"

Klaus still had has back turned, "Any reason in particular you're looking for her."

"Would you just tell me where she is?"

She watched as his tensed body language dropped. As he spoke, his voice lowered, "Rebekah will no longer be a problem."

Maddie let out a fake laugh, "You mean you daggered her." He didn't answer, "Really Klaus?!"

"I couldn't have her interfering with my plans. Although it does seem like a waste of time. Considering Stefan allowed Elena to run wild and kill the hunter."

"Forget the hunter!" She snapped, "You daggered your sister."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Klaus spoke casually.

She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face her. Klaus glared at her. If she wasn't comfortable around him she would have peed him her pants. "Easy love. If you push I might forget that you're my brother's lover."

She felt like slapping him with something. "Not funny! Un-dagger Rebekah."

"Not happening."

"See, that's your problem right there! You use your siblings like checkerboard pieces. As soon as one pisses you off, or you need them out of the way you dispose of it."

"I don't really think that was a good comparison." Klaus spoke, looking down at her. His features did soften a little bit. "Not that it's not cute, but why are you here? Fighting for my sister."

"Because I'm her friend," she held his eye. "And at the end of the day isn't that just what everyone wants? Someone to fight for them?"

Klaus didn't respond. He did however think about what she said. "I'm not going to stand here and argue with you. But one day, when you need her, she won't be there for you. Yes, she can be, well herself," Klaus snorted, "but she isn't a bad person. Especially if she keeps sticking around for you."

"Maybe she won't be there, what do I care?"

"You care."

"I don't," he insisted. "I'm a hybrid, I don't care about anyone."

"You're impossible," she told him before turning on her heel. She was ready to leave. Before she could leave the room, she stopped, and turned back to Klaus. "You know that night, at the dance, when you said you were watching me for Elijah?" Klaus just nodded. "Instead of blaming it on Elijah, you could have just said you wanted me around because I _am_ your friend. And whether you like to admit it or not, you are mine, and you care about what happens to me."

Klaus stared at her and by the time he opened his mouth to respond she was gone.

* * *

The sun was shining bright in the sky. The few customers that were inside of the Mystic Grill could tell from the way it beamed through the blinds. Damon Salvatore wandered to the bar. Looking at the bar tender he said, "Bourbon." As the bartender went to pour the drink he spoke, "Make that two."

Matt, who had been watching came over, "Still saving a spot for Mr. Saltzman, huh?"

"Say I'm in the market for a new drinking buddy. You're not qualified."

"You're in the market for a friend," Matt noted. "You know, since you messed up things with Maddie."

"Watch it Donovan."

"I know that you don't like me," Matt said, ignoring Damon's warning. "But I dug up some stuff about the explosion, at the Young farm. I kind of need to tell someone about." Damon gave him a look to proceed. "So April mentioned that her dad new the professor Shane guy. Which wouldn't be creepy, except he had all that info about the hunter's curse. And we live in a town where anybody who knows stuff is creepy, until proven otherwise."

"You're on the verge of impressing me. Drive it home."

"I got the sheriff to dig up the pastor's phone records. Turns out, he made like a call a day to the same number the last month that he was alive. And on the day that the council got blown up at the farm, he called it ten times." Matt knew he definitely had Damon's full attention now. "The office of professor Atticus Shane."

"Good work kid." Matt just gave him a look. "Was there anything else you wanted to share?"

"I want you to make up with Maddie."

"Now you're stepping on uncharted territory."

"I'm serious."

Damon rolled his eyes before taking a drink, "Don't you think I've tried."

"I think you settled. I think that as much as she tells you she doesn't want you in her life she does. She's hurt, and she has every right to be." Matt stayed a moment before he took a step away.

"Donovan." Matt stopped, "How is she doing?"

"She's Maddie." He said, before walking away. Damon sat in silence, finishing his bourbon.

"He's right you know."

Damon stopped. He knew that voice. But it was impossible. He let his head drop back, "Ugh, don't tell me we have a ghost problem again." He then whipped his head to the left.

And standing there, just like that was, Alaric Saltzman.

"You wish I was a ghost."

* * *

Thank you all for the favorite, likes/alerts and reviews! They are very appreciated.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

In this chapter ... Maddie loves North Carolina and wants to go there. She see's Klaus at the hospital and follows him. Rebekah tells her about the brotherhood of the five.

Next chapter ... Cordelia is back!


	41. Chapter 40: Yours

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Review Responses from Chapter 39**

Guest – Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter! ㈴2

Kineret – So glad you love Maddie! And yeah, I still don't what I'm doing with this story completely yet so I was like let me get Alaric back before I end up forgetting all about it, since isn't in season 4. Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! ㈴2

AndrianaWarrior7 – Yes! That's what we should all have in our friends, loyalty. So glad that you love this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! ㈴2

NicoleR85 – Thank you for always reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. ㈴2

Bella-swan11 – Thank you for reviewing. A Maddie and Damon moment in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! ㈴2

Gallog-whore – So glad you loved it. Yes, I really like Ric and have no plans to kill him, especially if he ends up coming back later. I think when I watched some of season 7 he was alive? Or maybe it was 6, never mind I didn't watch any of season 6 lol. And Kol will be back! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! ㈴2

Atlafan1286 – Some Elijah and Maddie action is to come ㈴2 I think that you are going to really enjoy this chapter lol, let me know what you think!

Pupstarstar – Hope you enjoy this chapter! ㈴2

Caladhiel999 – That is honestly a great idea lol ㈴2

Pandasarecutee – Oh my god, I totally know the feeling! I do it all the time with other stuff. Good luck in school! & thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter ㈴2

MarshWolffe – Thank so you so much for reviewing! Let me know what you think of this chapter! ㈴2

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 40 ~ Yours**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

One of the first things that Maddie planned to do when her sister got home was interrogate her. Of course, she planned on being subtle about it, but still she wanted to know the full story about what had happened between her and Nathan. She waited in her car right outside of the airport. She had asked Cordelia earlier if she wanted her to come in and help her with her bags. Cordelia however had declined and told her that she would just meet here when she got her things. Maddie texted her where her car was parked. And now she was just waiting.

 **Elijah – Imagine my surprise when I go to see my beautiful girl and she isn't there.**

 **Maddie – Sorry to disappoint.**

 **Elijah – Where are you?**

 **Maddie – Waiting for my sister at the airport.**

 **Elijah – I want to see you.**

She felt her cheeks getting hot. He was so sweet.

 **Maddie – I would love that.**

 **Elijah – Spend the weekend with me.**

 **Maddie – Of course.**

"SISTER, SISTER!"

Maddie's head snapped to the right, and she dropped her phone into her cup holder. Cordelia had scared the shit out of her. Of course, when she's busy texting Elijah about weekend plans her sister comes and gets in the car, but all that time she had been waiting, nothing.

"Did I scare you?" Cordelia laughed. "Pop the trunk."

Doing as her sister asked, she rolled her eyes, "You know the expression is actually pop the hood," she yelled. She could hear Cordelia's laughter. It didn't take her long to put her bags into the trunk before she closed it and got into the front seat.

"Did you miss me?"

"Nope." She gave her sister a smile, before pulling off.

"I am so ready to go home, take a shower, get into your bed and take a nap."

"What's wrong with your bed?"

"We'll have a sleepover. Don't kill the vibe!"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" Cordelia asked, while messing with buttons to the side of her. within seconds she was laying back in the seat.

"Maybe if you tell me about what happened with Nathan."

"What's there to tell?" Maddie could tell that her sister's guard was up. She could hear it in her voice. She was defensive.

"I don't understand how you just broke up out of nowhere? I mean did you see the signs? Did you know? I thought you guys were going to get married. Shit, I thought everything was perfect between the two of you!"

Cordelia blew out a breath of air, "Well it wasn't and I don't want to talk about!" Maddie didn't say another word about it. In fact, she kept her mouth shut. Obviously, Nathan was a sore subject. She felt bad for coming on to strong. She should have been subtle like she originally planned. "One day we will talk about it. Just not now."

"Okay." She could accept that. For a little while anyways.

"Change of subject."

Without really thinking about it, Maddie blurted out, "I need two things from you."

"And both have something to do with Elijah, don't they?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"The first?"

"Christmas is like what, right around the corner, two weeks or something and I still haven't gotten him anything. What do you get someone that has everything?"

"We got this! We have plenty of time to go shopping. What's the second thing?"

"I need a cover story for this weekend. So, I can hang out with him."

"I got you."

"Thank you!"

"But we're going to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant."

"Hate you."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Asked Cordelia. Maddie had helped her carry her things inside before she turned back towards the door.

"School?"

"You aren't staying home?"

Cordelia's flight had been an early one. She had gotten in by six a.m. and the ride back wasn't to long. Maddie figured she would still go to school she would just end up being late.

"I'll be back this afternoon."

Cordelia called, "Bring pizza!"

"Pizza?"

"Yeah. Netflix and chill for the rest of the day is right up my alley," Cordelia told her, crouching down to pet Lucy, who had just appeared. "Besides it feels like forever since I've had pizza. You should get garlic bread with cheese to."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "I will see you when I get home. Good bye!"

"BYE!" Cordelia yelled.

Getting back inside of her vehicle, Maddie drove to school. When she did get there, she made a quick stop at her locker before going off to history. It was weird being there. Especially with no Alaric. She didn't think she would miss him. He had been a good teacher, and even though she was no longer a fan of Damon, when he was with Ric he tolerable. Most of the time anyways. It was his overall presence that she missed the most. The calmness, the quick laugh she could get, and the seriousness that was there at the same time. His presence would definitely be missed by her. Deep down, even though she didn't want to, she wondered how Damon was doing. Whether he wanted to admit it or not Ric was his friend and now he was gone. And so was she.

Getting to school she took her time going to class. As she got closer to Ric's classroom she wondered who the substitute would be today. It had been changing every day. Glancing down at the time on her phone, she wasn't that late. Class had officially stared two minutes ago, but if it was a substitute they would just be going over the attendance roster. As she entered the room, she didn't even bother to look at the front of the class. Instead she just started towards her seat.

"Glad you could join us." She stopped dead in her tracks. She new that voice. Ric. Instead of actually saying she just stared at him. "You can sit." He said, giving her a small, tight smile.

She nodded awkwardly before sitting down. Looking to her left she looked at Matt. Instead of saying anything he just shrugged at her. Caroline, Stefan and Elena were in the room as well; however, they didn't say much. _What the fuck is going on_ , she thought to herself.

"As I was saying, I'm sorry for my absence. I had some," he looked for the right word, "things to take care of." He clapped his hands, "I'm back now though. I have all of your work from the subs. I even have some behavior notes," he looked around, "but, I have decided we will just start a fresh new clean, slate. I will do my best to have you guys ready for your A.P. test in May. For this week we'll start a new topic. Next week will be review and then I will have you take your test before you go on your Christmas break. Since I've been gone I'll let you guys decide, to you want to hand in your paper before or after break?"

"How about we skip the paper!" Someone called out, which caused a lot of people to laugh.

"Yeah," Ric sighed, "not going to happen. Now which one, before or after break?" A chorus of before and after were being called out. Ric chuckled, "Show up hands, before break." Maddie raised her hand with that portion of the class. She would rather have it due before that way she could relax the majority of her Christmas break. "After." Some of those people raised hands. She noted that Matt hadn't raised his hand at all. "Before break it is. I'll have the dates for you guys tomorrow. For now, that's go to the PowerPoint." He tuned his back to the class looking at the board on the wall before he turned around to face the room again and began the lesson.

Maddie didn't pay any attention to Ric. She went through the motions, nodding as if she understood, taking the notes, highlighting important parts, pretending not to look at her phone, and all that jazz. But really, she was just in shock. He was supposed to be dead. Nonetheless here he was, teaching class, as if nothing had happened. Well the bell rang most people jumped out of their seats to leave. Maddie however stayed put, along with Matt, Carolina, Elena and Stefan.

Ric looked at them all and tried to give them a polite smile, "I guess you're all wondering what I'm doing here?"

"Pretty much," Maddie commented.

"Bonnie brought me back."

Elena gasped, "Bonnie?"

"Why didn't she tell us?" Caroline wondered aloud. She sounded pretty upset. "We should go find her."

Matt shook his head, "Let's give her some breathing room."

Stefan than spoke up, "Matt's right. Let's not crowd her right now."

"She was trying to get back her full use of magic so she came to my grave. She was able to bring me back."

"Damon will be happy to see you," Elena said, before getting to her feet. She walked up to Ric, "I'm happy to see you."

Ric gave her a comforting smile, "I'm happy to see you as well but you should all go to your next class before you're late."

With their last goodbyes most of them got up and left. Maddie was the first one out the door, but only after she held Ric's eye for a good ten seconds, before they just nodded at one another.

* * *

"I SMELL PIZZA!" Maddie chuckled. She did in fact have a pizza box in her hands. Right after school ended she went and picked up a pie, with extra cheese, and two coca cola's. Her backpack was on her back, her phone in her back pocket and her keys were around her neck. Sure enough, Cordelia was in her bed, as she had said she would be. She had Maddie's TV on. "Now I can turn on Netflix."

"What have you been doing all day?" Maddie wondered, putting the box down.

"I literally slept as soon as I got home. And then dad woke me up and made me breakfast."

"Dad's home?"

"He was but then he left. Something about the car needing an oil change, or inspection. Something like that."

"Right. So, after that what did you do?"

"I slept on the couch."

"Where is Lucy?"

"She's in my room."

"Why when you're here?"

"Who knows," Cordelia spoke, picking up the remote and looking at through different movies to watch on Netflix. "She is a weird dog."

"Just like her owner."

"Ha ha, you are so funny. I bet Elijah loves that quality about you."

"I'm sure he does."

"How is your boy toy anyways?"

Maddie raised an eyebrow at the boy toy comment. "He's fine."

"Ugh oh. That wasn't a confident answer."

"We just haven't seen each other in a while."

"Because?"

"Because once things go right in this town it just gets messed up!"

"Now what happened?"

"Well," Maddie turned to face her sister, who was biting into a slice of pizza, "There was this vampire hunter."

"Like Ric?"

"He was even more advanced. He shot Tyler at the funeral."

"That's who shot him?"

"How did you hear about it?"

"Dad was telling me about what happened with the council members. So sad. He then mentioned Tyler being shot at the funeral. I think I stared at him with a blank face until he left the house. I mean really, who shoots someone at a funeral?"

"Yeah, well then Klaus and Damon cornered him. Apparently, he has this tattoo, but no one can see it. Klaus said he's one of the five."

"The five?"

"Correction, the brotherhood of the five."

"Sounds hot. What is it?"

"From what Rebekah said, a group of vampire hunters. Very skilled. They met them in the twelfth century or something like that. Klaus killed them."

"Of course he did."

"Anyway, Rebekah said that when she met one he promised to bring her to the cure."

"The cure?"

"A cure for vampirism."

Immediately Cordelia was sitting up straight, "So you're telling me that there's a way to undo vampires?"

Maddie shrugged, "To be honest I don't know. She mentioned it but besides that encounter I don't think they ever met anyone else from the five. Well until Connor. But it doesn't really matter anymore because he's dead. Matt said he tried to take him, Jeremy Gilbert and April Young hostage. Elena ended him killing him."

"Wow. Anything else?"

"Ric's back from the dead."

"What do you mean back from the dead?!"

"He said Bonnie brought him back."

Cordelia just looked at her sister before she laid back down and got comfortable, "It's always something in this town."

Grabbing a slice, she nodded her head, "That's true."

The two fell into a silence, eating their pizza. Eventually they started to watch random movies on Netflix. It wasn't until Maddie's phone started buzzing by her thigh that she got distracted.

 **Mom – After work, I want do some Christmas shopping. I need to get your father some things. Maybe we can get Matt stuff to. Want to tag along? Ask your sister to for me.**

Maddie passed her phone to her sister. Cordelia leaned down slightly and read the message before nodding her head. "Like I'm going to say no to shopping."

"Exactly," Maddie grinned, responding to her mother that they would be there.

 **Maddie – Of course we're coming!**

* * *

"Anything else you girls think we should get before heading out?"

Looking through the cart, Maddie glanced at everything. They had gotten her dad some new shirts, colognes, and new grilling materials. For Matt, they had picked up whatever they thought he might need. It ranged from house materials, to extra clothing. They, had agreed that Christmas Eve they would go food shopping again before going to Matt's. Maddie wondered if he had up a Christmas tree. She doubted it but she considered putting up decorations there as well. Whatever she thought would make him happy she would do.

"I think that this is great." Cordelia noted. "Now the question is where are we hiding all this stuff?

"Your car trunk," Janette spoke, heading towards the cashier.

"Why my trunk?"

"Christian doesn't go in your car. He won't even think to look in there for anything."

Cordelia looked to Maddie, "I guess she has to much junk in her trunk," she wriggled her eyebrows at the end. Maddie laughed while Janette glared.

"I'm ready to send you back to Stanford."

"I feel so loved."

* * *

"Oh my god, your hair!"

"You like it?" Cordelia just stared at her sister's freshly cut hair. Shock was all over her face and Maddie wasn't sure how to take it. "Love it? Hate it."

"It looks good," Cordelia finally said. "Like really good."

The morning of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, Maddie went to get some stuff down. She had gone to a local salon and had her nails and feet done, she was now sporting a French manicure on both, she got her eyebrows waxes and her hair done, which included a cut. Instead of her hair going to her mid back, it now stopped at her chest. She was going to go shorter and do a little past her shoulder but she had left it. Especially knowing it would be a pain in the ass to wait for it to grow back.

"Thanks."

"Has mom seen it?"

"Nope." Her mom was downstairs sleeping. "She's sleeping in today. And so is dad."

"There's something you don't see every day," Cordelia noted. "I was beginning to think dad barley slept at all. I mean he's almost never home. The hospital owns his life."

"You aren't lying." Maddie turned away from her mirror to look at her sister. Instead of looking, she just ended up frowning. Not to her surprise, Cordelia was busy going through her closet. She watched as she went through her clothes, pulling out different dresses before putting it back where she had found it, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to wear?"

"And you don't have anything in your closet that'll work?" She asked with crossed arms.

"I do but I decided before going through mine I'd go through yours."

She smirked before walking over to stand next to her sister. This was the first time she noticed that Cordelia was in a robe. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel as well. She figured that she had just gotten out of the shower and then she came in here.

"This is cute," Cordelia said as she picked out a light pink colored dress. "Especially with nude heels. A touch of jewelry. I have to say, in another lifetime I could have been a stylist or something. I'm good at this."

"It is nice."

"I'm talking about for you not me."

"How thoughtful."

"I can be sometimes. Besides the color reminds me of spring."

"It's still December."

"Yes, I know. Hence the Christmas tree downstairs."

"You're so irritating."

"Well my irritating ass is covering for you tonight." She made sure to throw her sister a smile before she wriggled her eyebrows.

"What did you tell them?"

"I haven't said anything yet. Wanted to talk to you first. Don't need our stories getting mixed up. Not that they'd confront us but just in case it came up in a later conversation." She had a good point. She doubted her parents would ask a lot of questions as well, but it was better to be on the same page. Didn't want to give them anything to suspect.

"Right. So, what's the story?"

"Well I'm having a sleepover with Arianna tonight."

"Arianna is home?" Maddie asked. Arianna was one of Cordelia's old high school friends. She had been a year older. Maddie knew her but they never really had a friendship. It was just a hi and bye sort of thing between the two of them.

"Yep. And we're going out of town tonight and then having a sleepover at her house. I'll just tell mom you're coming along. We can say you're our designated driver."

"Do you need one?" Maddie wondered.

"No, got it covered. But thanks anyone. You just worry about Elijah tonight."

She smirked, "Trust me, I will."

"What's with that smile?" Cordelia studied her sister's face. There was something about the way she was looking, but she couldn't put her finger to it. Realization then dawned on her, "Let me guess, you plan on getting some tonight."

"Hate you."

"Love you to," she said as she leaned down and grabbed a hair of Maddie's heals before walking for the door, "wear the pink dress! Trust me!"

Maddie examined the pink dress. It was a light pink color, lace and there were no sleeves. It would work for today. Especially if she left her hair straight. She could even do a ponytail but she wasn't going to. And nude heels would go great with it. She wasn't sure about a crazy amount of jewelry but she could do something. She had the ring Elijah gave her, but that was permanent to her. She never took it off.

* * *

"Is there any particular reason that you wanted to come here today?" Maddie wondered. She and her sister walked the Lockwood property, following the swarm of people inside. They had just arrived, separately. Maddie took her car and Cordelia took hers. Right after the pageant she would be headed over to Elijah's house. She had already told him so he was expecting her. Everything was in place for tonight and she couldn't wait.

"Why not come?"

"Because you've never felt the need to come here before."

"Well between us two, I do have a reason for coming here."

A smirk crossed Maddie's face. She had already guessed that. "Mhm, and might I ask what that reason is."

"Well someone asked me if I was coming. And I said yes."

"Someone asked you to come here?"

She nodded her head, "Not in so many words. Not a formal ask you out sort of thing. More like a, will I see you their sort of thing, to which I said yes."

"Right. And might I ask who was asking questions?"

"You can."

She rolled her eyes, "Who Cordelia?"

"I wonder if I can sneak some alcohol," she whispered lowly to her sister as they entered the Lockwood mansion. "I mean I don't see anyone who would tell dad."

"You are terrible. And you're driving to Arianna's after this. Plus, you're going out tonight."

Cordelia snapped her fingers together, "You're right."

"Don't ruin all of her fun love." Both sister's heads turned to the right. Klaus. Maddie looked at him before looking at her sister. She had a feeling he was the reason she had decided to come today.

"If I don't who else will?"

"I guess you have a point." He came to stand in front of the two. His eyes wandered over Cordelia. Maddie noticed how they stayed on her legs a tad longer then they should have. By the smirk on her sister's face she had noticed to. "Cordelia, you look lovely."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to go somewhere," Maddie began, "that isn't here. Bye."

"Come and see me before you leave!"

Maddie had already turned and walked off, but she made a hand motion to her sister. Letting her know that she had heard her.

She wandered around the mansion. This wasn't the first time she had been here and for some reason she was sure that it wouldn't be the last either. As she walked around the house she couldn't help but smile when she saw Hanna, who quickly waved her over.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Hanna.

"My sister wanted to come."

"Cordelia's here?"

"Yeah, she's talking to someone. What are you doing here?"

"My mother and Mrs. Lockwood are friends. She came to show her support."

"Well that was nice of her."

"What would be nicer is if we could leave. I hate these events." Maddie laughed, noticing how uncomfortable Hanna looked. "And she made me wear these shoes." She looked down at the black heels she was wearing.

"They look nice."

"And they hurt like a bitch."

"Well you know what they say. Beauty is pain." Together they laughed.

* * *

"Looking for someone?"

The nominees had just done their dance outside. She couldn't help but smile seeing Matt come to April's rescue, since Jeremy had apparently ditched her. Now she was back inside, looking for her sister. She wanted to get out of here. Rachel and her mom had left a little while ago. She wasn't sure exactly where everything was in the Lockwood house so she ended up wandering into a random room. She hadn't noticed the man by a table until now. A glass of champagne in his hand.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you looking for someone?" He asked, a small smile on his face. "Or are you just lost? You look kind of lost." The man walked up to her. He was tall. At least five, eleven. His hair was short and curly on top of his head. She noted how his eyes were a shade of bright green. "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I just thought I might be able to help."

"Oh," she gave a dry laugh. "I was just looking for my sister. I don't this she's in here though."

He laughed with her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shane." He held out his hand for her to shake.

She held out hers, "Maddie." She let go of his hand after shaking it. She had never seen him before, he must have been new to town. Or maybe he was just here for the pageant.

"Can I help you find her?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine." She turned her back to go, but when she heard his voice she turned back around. He hadn't actually said anything until she faced him though.

"Oh, well can I get you a drink?"

She raised an eyebrow. He was obviously trying to flirt with her. While it was cute it was also unwanted. She only had eyes for Elijah. She opened her mouth to decline but another voice joined the conversation.

"She's underage." She turned her head to the side but kept her body language the same. Facing towards Shane. Damon had a small smile on his face, "Besides," he came to stand next to her, "she is taken."

"By you?" Shane asked. However, he merely glanced at Damon before his eyes went to Maddie.

She rolled her eyes answering his question, "We are not together."

Damon ignored her looking back to Shane, "Run along now."

"We were having a conversation."

"And now I'm ending it." Maddie looked at Damon like he was crazy. His eyes stayed on Shane though. "You should go Maddie."

"You aren't the boss of her."

"He really isn't," she muttered. "What do you want Damon."

"I came here to harass him."

"Why?"

"I want a name and it's kind of urgent."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Listen, there is no name." He took a step closer, "Look at any given moment there are five hunters in existence." He held up five fingers. Maddie then understood, he was in on this. "Most of them have no idea who they are, or what their purpose is. Finding more than one in a lifetime is next to impossible."

"Who are you?"

He looked back at her, "I'm a professor. Maybe I'll be teaching you next year Ms. Bennett."

"How do you know my last name?"

"Yeah," chimed in Damon. "How do you know her last name?"

"I'm fond of your cousin." _Bonnie_ , the name immediately went off in her head.

"Right. And I just happened to come up in conversation?"

He smirked at her, "Anyone with the last name Bennett is _special_." She listened to him. And by the way he said special he probably assumed that she was like Bonnie, a witch. He was so wrong.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't posses those kind of specialities."

"Shame," he said before started to walk off. Before he could get far Damon was in front of him. Maddie stayed in her place, watching.

"Subtle," Shane said.

Damon responded quickly, "Like you didn't already know."

"Well" he dragged the word out.

"You have five seconds to give me the name, or you die."

"You know, since it's generally unwise for a vampire to seek out a hunter it means you're interested in the mark."

"What mark?" Maddie asked.

Shane turned his head, "I think you and I should have a chat one day. There is a lot that we could talk about."

Damon turned Shane back to him quickly, "I don't think so. You leave her out of this."

"She sounds curious."

"Well she isn't."

"Anyway, I'm sure you're interested in the mark because of where it leads, but here is the thing, even if you complete the mark and get the map the _thing_ that you're looking for a sealed with a spell that only a certain kind of witch can perform."

"What kind of witch?" Damon asked.

"C'mon Damon," Shane responded as if it were obvious. If it wasn't obvious to Damon it was obvious to Maddie.

A Bennett witch, Maddie thought to herself. As Damon and Shane spoke she ignored the rest of what they were saying. Instead her mind kept working over everything that Shane had said. His last few words. _The mark. The thing they were looking for._ Somewhere along the line as she thought, Rebekah's voice entered her head. She thought of their last conversation. They had talked about a cure. An earlier conversation popped up. When she, Klaus and Damon were together with the hunter, Connor. Damon had said something about a tattoo. That was a mark.

"It was nice meeting you Maddie," Shane's voice snapped her out of her daze. "Hopefully we'll meet again."

"Don't count on it," Damon called as Shane left. "You alright?" He asked looking at Maddie.

"The mark, that's the hunter tattoo, right?"

"Yeah."

"And the thing, that would be the cure?"

"You know about that?"

"The question is how do you know about it?" He opened his mouth to talk but she held up her hand, "Please don't answer that."

"This town is about to get a lot more interesting."

"No," she corrected, shaking her head, "this town is about to have a lot more funerals."

* * *

"CORD!"

Cordelia, who had been sitting down next to Klaus, turned her head to her sister. A grin was on her face. "Hey Maddie."

"I'm going to go."

"So soon?" Klaus wondered.

"I have some things I'd like to do."

"I'm sure," Cordelia said wriggling her eyebrows at her sister. "I'll text you later."

"Text me when you get to Arianna's."

"If she goes," Klaus noted.

Maddie looked at him. Confused before it clicked. Her sister might be having her own fun tonight. "Right. I will see you tomorrow before we go home."

"Yes definitely. Don't want to get our stories mixed up."

"No, we don't." From the way Maddie was standing, she had a nice view of all of the other people that were at tables. Klaus and Cordelia were away form others on a bench, but they could still see as well. From where she stood Maddie was able to see Shane.

"You see that man?" She asked her sister. She knew Klaus could hear as well but didn't care.

"Which one?"

"Tall, curly hair."

"Shane?"

Maddie looked to her sister, "You know him?"

She nodded, "Yeah. He introduced himself to me. Even offered to get me a drink."

"Me too."

"Something wrong with him."

"Just stay away from him?"

"Any reason?"

She looked at Klaus, who was most definitely listening. "He's just weird. I don't know. We'll talk later."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

"Tell my brother hello," Klaus yelled.

Maddie turned to him and slightly glared but he only smiled.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you have never watched Harry Potter."

Elijah chuckled. Maddie was laying across the couch, her head in his lap. When Elijah had told her that, one of the times they were hanging out, her mouth had opened with disbelief. She then vowed that they would watch all eight movies together. He didn't object. Together they watched the Harry Potter marathon. She brought the DVD's from her house. They were currently at the end of third movie, Prisoner of Azkaban.

"I've never had the need to." Elijah responded coolly. "As you can probably tell, this wouldn't be my normal choice in movie."

"You have to admit it's amazing!"

"I wouldn't go that far." She could hear the smile in his voice.

Lifting her head up from it's place in his lap she looked at him. His eyes were focused on his TV screen. He could practically feel her gaze so he glanced down at her. Not even bothering to hide the fact that she was staring, she just smiled. He smiled back before leaning his head down to kiss her. Gently, he placed his lips against hers. She didn't try to deepen it. One reason being she was sure if tonight went how she wanted it to, there would be plenty of passionate kisses going on. Amongst other things. Just thinking about it got her excited. She tried to tone it down, knowing that he would be able to smell her.

Elijah kissed her cheek after he was done kissing her lip. He then moved his lips over by her ear, "Behave."

"That's hard for me, especially when I'm with you."

Instead of saying anything to her, he chuckled lightly. She stared at him for a little while longer before turning her face to the side. She looked back to the screen. Harry had just received his new firebolt. With a smile on her face she watched as he got in and then he was off. When the movie ended she sat up straight. She was still in her dress from earlier and she still had her shoes on as well. When she had first got there, Elijah fed her and then they started watching the movies. Talking in between.

"It's so dark out."

"Time flies."

"Yeah it does. Unless you're in calculus. Then time goes so slow."

"How is that going?" Elijah asked, genuinely interested. He knew that school was an important thing in her life. That was one of the things that he loved about her. Even though they were together she made sure not to get distracted a lot, school work came first. And he respected that.

"It's going. I mean I'm actually doing well but it seems like whenever I'm not with you, or my sister, or friends, I'm studying. Or just doing homework. I didn't think senior year would be like this."

"What did you think it would be like?"

"Easier. I thought I'd have homework maybe once a weak, not a lot to do. Or maybe that was just a fantasy of mine." She laughed allowed, "At least band is easy. I just have to go to class for that and pass. Nothing else."

"I'm sorry I missed your concert."

"That's alright."

He moved a piece of her hair out of her face, "How did it go?"

"I think it went well."

Her concert had been during the week. It went well. She had been nervous about messing up her solo but she did well. When it was over it was a bitter sweet. Especially since it was going to be her last winter concert. She still had the spring one, which she was pretty sure would be emotional. Her last concert ever. That another thing about senior year. A lot of last times. While she was excited, she wasn't ready for it to all be over.

"Glad to hear it. You hungry?"

She thought about it. She could eat something. Especially before tonight's activities began. "Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"Want do you want?" She retorted. She didn't have a preference.

"It doesn't matter. I can make you anything."

"Have I ever told you I love that you cook," she leaned in closer, "but I can cook to. I'm sure if I didn't my mom would throw a fit."

"I know you can. I do recall being at your house for Thanksgiving."

"I almost forgot about that," she smiled. "Seems like it was so long ago."

"It does, doesn't it."

"To think, Christmas is around the corner."

His eyes lit up slightly, "Speaking of, I bought a tree."

Her eyes got wide, "You did?"

He nodded in confirmation before saying, "Yes."

"Not that it's a bad thing but why?"

"Well, I thought this place could use a bit more holiday cheer. Especially for when you open up your gifts."

"What did you get me?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Or," she moved in close to him, "you could just give me some hints."

He smirked at her, leaning in slightly before saying, "Not happening. Now what would you like for dinner?"

"I'm kind of feeling a Caesar salad tonight."

"Your wish is my command," Elijah spoke, kissing her cheek before he got to his feet. She watched him walk away with a smile on her face.

"And for dessert, I think I'd like a slice of you. Upstairs in the bed. Or the shower. Or here." She grinned seeing the hungry look that came over his face, since he turned to face her.

"You are really a one of kind Maddison."

"No. I'm horny. There's a difference."

* * *

"This was," Cordelia searched for a word as she looked at Klaus, "fun."

"I'm glad." Klaus said, smiling at her. He had just walked her to her car.

 _He is so hot_ , she thought to herself, and totally wrong for me. _Not that it makes me want him any less._

"Well," she said awkwardly, "thank you for entertaining me."

"You're quite welcome, love."

She bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to keep herself from smiling, "Stop saying that to me?"

"Saying what?"

"Love."

"Why?" Klaus took a step closer to her, "Do you not like it?"

"I like it a little too much, which is the problem." Klaus laughed aloud, throwing his head back a little bit. She loved it when he smiled genuinely. It was nice to see him like that. Instead of angry, or pissed off, or even plotting.

"It's not funny."

"Sorry," he held up a hand, as if he were excusing himself, "you're right. I shouldn't' be laughing at your expense."

"Ha ha." She opened up her car door. "I have go now. My friends are waiting for me."

"Right. Might I make a request?"

Her eyes scrunched up a bit, "You can make one but I'm not going to guarantee that I will listen."

Klaus walked closer to her. He was now directly in front of her. Little to no space in between them. "If you do get drunk, please feel free to drunk dial me again. I quite enjoyed your text and voicemail messages the last time." She felt her mouth go wide as shock went through her. She hadn't been expecting that. "Have a good time love." He kissed her cheek before giving her one last smile and walking away.

* * *

"Your phone is buzzing."

Elijah had just finished making them dinner. Mainly her since he didn't have to actually eat human food. She was in his living room so she could see him, but she had been preoccupied. Looking at different tree decorations he had bought. He bought so many she guessed he just picked up whatever he saw. Not like it hurt his pockets to do so. She did find herself glancing at him every couple of minutes though. Fascinated by his presence. Who could blame her? He was perfect. She moved from her spot and ran to her phone, which was on the in table by the couch that they were on earlier. She had one text message and it was from her sister.

 **Cordelia – At Arianna's.**

 **Maddie – Have fun.**

 **Cordelia – I plan on it. I'm sure you'll see on Snapchat though.**

 **Maddie – Don't have too much fun.**

 **Cordelia – I'll leave that to you tonight.**

She didn't bother responding to her. Instead she put the phone down and went over to Elijah, standing next to him. "Everything alright?"

"It was just my sister."

He nodded, "And how is Cordelia?"

"She's fine. I think she's going to get drunk tonight."

"She should watch out for her liver."

"I agree." While Maddie drank to, she didn't do it as frequently as her sister. It seemed like all Cordelia did nowadays was drink. And she drank a lot. "But, at least she's being safe."

"How so?"

"Well she is with her friends. And she isn't driving."

"A positive."

"What did you end up making?"

"You said you wanted a salad."

"I did, but by the looks and from the smell you did more than a salad." She had figured before that he was making more than a salad. Especially since he had been in the kitchen for at least a good forty-five minutes now. She wasn't complaining though. His food did taste like heaven to her.

"I did. I like my women well fed."

As he said it, his hand came down to rest on her ass. She let out a sigh of contempt as he gave her ass a little squeeze. As he did so, he turned face her full and grabbed her by her hips, holding her in front of him. She could feel him against her backside. That only made her want him more. She let out another sigh of contempt as he moved her hair to the right side of her neck, and he kissed the left side of her neck. Gentle, light, feathery kisses, that went up and down, up and down.

"You aren't the only one who knows how to be a tease." He added pressure to her neck as he sucked this time. That got her to crack a smile. Before she could back into him and grind into him, he pulled away from her. Looking at the expression on her face he kissed her forehead before saying, "Later. You need to eat first."

Her heart spiked a little bit. _Later._ So, something was definitely happening tonight. That made her excited. "Do you want help carrying anything?"

"No, I got it."

She ignored him and grabbed the bowl that the salad was in, "I'm carrying this."

"Of course you are," he told her plating something. "Go have a seat."

She lowered her voice, "Yes sir." She grinned walking to the table, especially when she heard his growl. _Oh yeah_ , she though to herself, _definitely getting some tonight._

* * *

"So," Maddie said as she and Elijah washed the dishes, "shall we set up the tree?"

"Is that what you want to do?"

 _I want you to kiss me and then take my upstairs_ , she thought to herself, but she refrained from saying so out loud. "Yeah, we can start with that."

Elijah followed Maddie into the living room where all of the Christmas decorations were. The tree was in the box by the wall. "Have you picked out which decorations you want?"

"No. There are so many decorations. And they are all perfect. I don't know what to choose." She told him honestly. "You definitely made this a hard decision for me."

Elijah only smiled at her before going to the box on the floor. She watched as he got out the tree before he began setting it up. He did it in no time. When it was complete she had her mouth open. gaping like a fish.

"What?"

"It took me and my dad at least half an hour to set up our tree."

Elijah chuckled, "Well, I'm pretty fast."

She smirked, "I bet you are."

"In the time that it took me to set up this tree did you decide on decorations?"

She scoffed, "You mean in the five minutes that it took you to set up this tree did I pick out a color scheme? No. I don't know which colors to use" Her eyes got wide seeing the look that was on his face, "Seriously! We did a blue and white theme this year at my house, so I can we can cross that off." She moved some of the blue and white items to the left and continued to look at everything that was in front of her. "Maybe we can do red and gold." She thought about it to herself, "Yeah, I think red and gold would be nice."

"Whatever you want to do."

"I want to do red and gold."

"Red and gold is it."

She put all of her red and gold items on her right. When she had everything that she wanted she put away all of the other stuff. "Okay, I'm ready to decorate now." She got to her feet, bending down to pick up the lights. As she bent she felt a slight breeze. She was still in her dress, which was already kind of short, so now it was riding up. When she stood up and turned around Elijah was staring at her legs. He had definitely noticed. "That wasn't on purpose," she laughed, walking towards him.

"Mhm, I'm sure it wasn't." From his tone, it was obvious that he was being playful, however he didn't believe her.

"I'm serious." She gave him a playful shove walking up to the tree, "Now help me with these lights."

"Your wish is my command."

"And then take my upstairs," she met his eye and wriggled her eyebrows.

"What am I going to do with you?"

She had an answer for that, but instead of saying it aloud she bit her lips. "I can tell you after we finish this tree."

* * *

"So," she began. They were in the middle of hanging ornaments. The lights were all done and after the ornaments, they just had to put up the star. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't want anything."

"Then you aren't getting me anything?

He looked at her, offended, "Of course I'm getting you something."

"Then I'm getting you something. And it's kind of hard to get someone something when they have everything. So, can you give me a hint?"

"Spend part of the day with me."

"What?"

"Spend the day with me." She looked at him. A blank expression on her face. "I know you and your family probably already have plans but I want to see you on Christmas. And I don't want to hide in your room, not that I don't enjoy my time up there with you. So, I can come get you or you can drive here and spend some of the day with me."

She thought about it. She was pretty sure that both of her parents would be home on Christmas. While her mom was always there and her dad was as well, sometimes he had to go or he came home late. They waited until they were all together to open presents. Majority of the time Christian was there in the morning and he would leave later if necessary, but there about three years ago he had ended up staying at the hospital late. He didn't end up getting home until Christmas night.

"Okay."

An expression of shock crossed his face, which made her smile. He obviously hadn't thought she would agree to it. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell her mom that she was leaving, she usually spent the whole day at home. But she was pretty sure that Cordelia would be able to help her with that.

Together, they continued to put up the ornaments. Making the tree look more festive as they went along. "I think that's good," she commented at one point.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "Yeah. All we need now is the star." She turned her head, her eyes going to the ground as she searched for the start to put on the top of the tree. "Got it!" She said, as she picked it up from the floor. She handed it to Elijah.

"You don't want to put it on?"

"You're taller than I am."

Instead of responding back to her, he leaned down. A frown came over her face as she wondered what it was that he was about to do. Within a moment, his head came between her legs. Her eyes got a wide and a sound of shock came from her. She felt his hands on her thighs as he held them. Her dress had ridden up. She was on his shoulders.

"Now you can reach." He walked closer to the tree, her weight on his shoulders not bothering him in the slightest. "Do you need me to lift you some more?"

"This is the tallest I will ever be," she laughed. "No, it's good. I can reach." And she did, putting the star up on the top of the tree. Once she placed it on the tree, Elijah backed up, allowing her to see it. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "It's crooked." He walked over, allowing her to fix it. She did and when she thought it was alright took several steps back so that she could see it.

"I think it's perfect."

"It is. Just like you."

"Don't make me blush."

He chuckled. Leaning down until her feet touched the floor. She got off of his shoulders, still holding on to him as she did so. When was steady, Elijah stood up, raising to his full height. Wrapping his arm around her waist, they looked at the tree together. She leaned into his side and put her hand to his chest. It really was beautiful. A green tree with a mix of red and gold colors. The star at the top was bright yellow. She was mesmerized by it's beauty.

Even though she had already complimented the tree, she did so again, "Ugh I love it. We did good."

"Yes, you did."

She let out a small chuckle before looking up at him. He met her gaze before he leaned down to kiss her. His soft, warm lips touched hers. She let her lips move against his. Nothing crazy, just two lovers kissing softly. Not wanting to ruin it, but wanting to pick up the pace a tad, she ran her tongue against his bottom lip. Elijah opened up to her, cupping her face in his hands. She moaned as their tongues met, gliding against each other. She ran her hands up his sides before putting them onto his shoulder, raising himself up a little bit so that she was on her tippy toes. He continued to match her kisses, letting his tongue work hers. When he felt she needed a breath he moved to her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She let her hands travel to his hair when he did that. Gripping him closer. She knew that she would most likely have a mark but she didn't care. The feeling was amazing.

When he pulled away from her neck, he studied her face. He knew the effect that he was having on her. Not only could he see it all over her face he could smell her. She wanted him. He took her hand. At first, she thought that he was going to take her to the couch, but instead he led her upstairs. When they got inside of his bedroom, he closed the door before looking at her. She didn't break his gaze.

"Tell me that you are sure." She nodded. "Because once I start I won't stop."

"I am positive," she said, continuing to hold his eye. "I want this."

"Good." He said, within an instant he was kissing her again. He led her to his bad, sitting down before placing her on his lap. Her legs were on either side of his. She pecked his lips before moving her face into the crook of his neck, placing light kisses there as she went. He began to unzip her dress. She knew when it stopped because his hands now moved up against her bare back. Pulling away from him, she got to her feet, standing in front of him.

He watched as she slipped out of the dress quickly. Now she stood before him in a black bra, that had lace and a hot pink thong. He found himself staring at her legs specifically. From the smile she had stretched along her face, she most definitely noticed.

"You like?"

"I love it."

"Good." Moving her hands to her back, she undid her bra. Slowly. She moved her hands to the straps letting them fall down her shoulders. Slowly she took it off, presenting herself to him. his eyes were glued to her breasts. Trying to make herself more presentable, she ran a hand through her hair. His eyes automatically snapped up. He watched as she ran her hands threw her hair, before running it down the side of her body, and down to lace on her thong. His eyes were glued to her as she slowly moved the thong down her legs. When she stepped out of it she was completely naked.

Slowly, she walked to him. As she stood in front of him, she looked down, moving her hands to his shirt she unbuttoned it. When she finished she eased it off of him. It quickly joined his clothes on the floor. He stayed in sitting position as she stood in front of him.

"You are beautiful."

She blushed, "Thank you."

Getting to his feet, his body pressed against hers. He caught her off guard. She hadn't expected him to stand up. At least not yet. Her face was eye level with his chest. She could feel him staring down at her. Feeling a surge of new found confidence, she got down on her knees in front of him. She avoided eye contact, not wanting to lose her drive. She began to work on his belt buckle, once it was done she wasted no time working to get his pants off. When she had him in only boxers she finally looked at him. He met her gaze, curiosity in his eyes. He wanted to know what she was going to do, and so did she in fact.

"It was only fair," she began to say as she moved his boxers down, "that if I saw naked, you should be to."

"Indeed."

As boxers came down she stared at him. There he was. In all his glory. Her eyes focused in on his penis. He was huge. She didn't know how it was going to fit.

"Nervous?"

She looked up at him, still on her knees, "You're huge."

Elijah laughed aloud, "Yes. I am."

She smirked, "You might not fit."

"I guarantee you, I will fit." The way he said it made her want him even more. He knew it. Her smell was filling up his nose.

She had raised her hand, preparing to grip his penis, when she was on her feet. She felt a rush of air, "I wanted to-," Elijah cut her off with a kiss.

"Later." His voice was effective, "Tonight is all about you." He kissed again, cupping her face in his hands. She allowed her hands to run along his back. Pulling away he gave her one last sweet his, "Get on the bed."

Commanding Elijah was here. She had noticed a while ago, when they began messing around, that he liked to be in control. She didn't mind it. It was sexy to her.

"Yes sir," By his reaction, a grin crossed over her face. It was obvious that he liked it from the way he always reacted. She was never going to stop saying that to him. As she moved to his bed, she got on all four, crawling to the middle. She heard the slap before felt it. He had smacked her ass. Unbothered, she turned her head to give him a smirk.

When she felt like she was in the middle of the bed she stopped. His huge king bed could just swallow her up. Maddie laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

She was lying flat on her back. She raised herself up a bit using her elbows to look at him better, "Well, I was thinking about how big your bed is and how it could just swallow me up."

Elijah began making his way towards her, "And that was funny?"

She raised an eyebrow, meeting his gaze, "No. I thought it was funny because instead of your bed swallowing me up you'll be doing it."

Elijah, who was right over her leaned his head down, "What am I going to do with you?"

She leaned up her head, their lips not too far apart, "Make me yours."

Their lips immediately crashed together. Maddie wrapped her arms around his neck. Elijah, kissed her, taking immediate control. Pulling away from her lips head descended down her body. His placed soft kisses on her throat, all the way down until he got to her breast. He took her bud into his finger, making it hard. She moved beneath him. When he had them how he wanted them, he kissed the right and then the left before he began sucking. His tongue snaked out, making sure to give it just the right amount of attention. She arched her back, which made it feel like he took more of breast into his mouth, which made her crave more. She was in heaven. As Elijah's tongue worked her bobs, his finger began running down her body. Her body jolted as his finger ran along her sex.

"Ugh."

He released her nipple with a pop. He watched her face as his finger ran along her pussy. Slowly, in a torturing kind of manner he inserted one finger. He kept the pace slow, loving the way she responded to him. After a minute passed by he inserted another finger, picking up his rhythm. As she rocked under him, he inserted another one. Having three fingers inside of her.

"Faster." He did as she asked. "Oh my god."

Elijah chuckled, leaning down and bringing his mouth to her ear, "If you think this is good, you just wait." He sped up his pace when it felt like she only got wetter from his words. When he felt like she was ready, he removed his fingers.

She protested quickly, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you ready."

Her nerves began creeping up. While she wanted this, she was still nervous. It was expected. This was her fist time after all. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I am."

He nodded, taking a hold of his member. She bit her bottom lip when she felt him rub it along her pussy. It felt good. "Stop teasing." Elijah's smile made her smile. When he inserted the tip of the head, he stopped.

"Relax," he told her.

Keeping contact with his eyes she did as she was told. "I'm going to push now. It might hurt. Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Just do it." If it was going to hurt, she would rather get it done and over with then prolong it. "Really I'll be fine. I trust you." The last part meant a lot to him. More than she would ever know.

Doing as she asked Elijah entered her. He could see the discomfort all over her face. Pain surged through her. It hurt, a lot, but the pain was bearable. Her hands, that she had wrapped around his waist, tightened. He leaned in, kissing her. It was his way of distracting her from the pain. While it was appreciated and she knew what he was doing she still felt the pain. He stayed still inside of her, not moving.

"Are you alright?" He asked after time passed by. Her grip on his was beginning to loosen. She even moved a tad under him. Like she was trying to get more from him.

She nodded. The discomfort began to go away a while ago, but she wanted to make sure she was good before she moved under him. While it wasn't heaven, it didn't feel bad. "It's okay. You can move." Elijah waited for a moment, but from the look in her eye he knew that she was alright. At first, she felt the same, but then, as he began moving in and out of her, it felt good. She just let out a moan.

"Do that again," she moaned. He could feel her squeezing against him. "Faster."

Elijah looked at her. Her head titled back and her eyes were scrunched up. A look of pleasure across her features. He did as she asked, picking up the pace. She only moaned louder, which made him want to go even faster. He kept it to a minimum though. This was her first time. He was going to make it memorable for her.

"You feel so good," she said, opening her eyes. Elijah smirked down at her, kissing her forehead. She felt waves of pleasure continuing to surge through her as he thrusted in and out of her. Her hands moved down, gripping his butt. It felt so good she just wanted to keep him there. Every spot that he could possibly hit made her feel good.

"I think I'm going to … oh shit." Elijah continued to thrust into her as she began coming for him.

"Don't close your eyes!" He commanded. "Look at me."

She did as he asked. Opening up her eyes that had been scrunched up she looked into his. He was staring at her so intently, that she almost wanted to look away. The way he looked at her. Like she was the most important thing in the room. While it made her happy, it also frightened her. She knew in this moment, as he continued to give her the upmost pleasure, that he was it for her. He ruined her for anyone else. And she was absolutely okay with that. Because she was in love with him.

Elijah slowed his thrusts after she came down from her high. When he finally finished he kissed her before he laid back. As he did so, he made it so that he was on the bottom and she now laid on top of him. It was quiet between the two of them. His fingers caressed her sides and he would occasionally kiss her head but nothing was said.

"Tired?" He finally asked.

She nodded, "Kind of." She let out a small laugh, "I'm going to need to shower though."

Elijah let out a small chuckle, "Of course." She moved slightly sitting up and stretched. When she made an attempt to stand he was on his feet, picking her up. "Why walk when I can carry you?"

She was glad, her legs felt like jelly. She didn't say anything, just let her head drop on his shoulders and grinned. _He is perfect_ , she thought to herself. He sat her down on his counter before starting the water in the shower. When she saw he made no move to go anywhere she spoke up, "I can shower. I promise I'll be fine."

He walked over to her, "I know you will be." Instead of actually letting her walk in there he picked her up and walked inside with her. His shower was huge. She wasn't sure if she had missed it before, or just forgot about it but it was amazing. She was pretty sure she didn't remember a bench being in his shower before either but it was there now. He sat her down on it and she gazed up at him. He was still naked. She blushed a tad before telling herself how silly she was being. They had just had sex and now she was being shy.

"Don't get all shy on me," he said to her.

"Is it just me or was this bench not here before?"

"I added it. I can always move it though. For when it gets in the way."

"Gets in the way?"

"Well," his wet form bent down so that he was on his knees and eye level with her, "when I take you against these walls I don't want that to be in the way. Right now it's of good use to you though. You need to sit and relax your legs."

She felt herself getting all worked up again, "You can't say things like that to me. It, well it excites me."

"I know."

He kissed her. One kick nice, soft kiss and then he allowed his tongue to snake into it. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him. Her legs still felt like jelly. Pulling away, he went and grabbed a wash cloth and some soap. She watched with tired eyes as he began to clean her up. He took his time, washing her back, her arms, her legs. She tried to control herself as he cleaned her most private part. She was sore down there but he treated her with the upmost care. When he was finished washing her, he turned off the water. Grabbing a towel, he kept her on the bench, drying her before bringing her to his bedroom. Sitting her naked form down on his bed, he grabbed her a bra and underwear, slipping it onto her.

"Can I wear one of your shirts tonight?" She asked.

He nodded, moving to his closet to get her one. She let her back fall against the bed. Everything about it was so soft and inviting. She loved it.

"Don't fall asleep yet," Elijah murmured looking at her.

Picking herself back up, Maddie smirked, "Only when I'm in your arms."

"That's the plan." He helped her get into his shirt. She noticed then that he had slipped into pajama pants, leaving his shirt off. That was fine by her.

She crawled up to his bed, not caring about the slight mess of his pillows she was making. She quickly got under the covers. Elijah came over on her left and got in behind her. She allowed him to snuggle up under her. Laying her head against his chest she let out a sigh of contempt. She was happy. Really happy. She looked up slightly. He met her gaze. "Thank you." She murmured, placing a kiss on his chest before closing her eyes. This had been the perfect night.

* * *

 **Ah, so here it is. This is my first time writing a sex scene. I'm sure it's kind of lame but I am going to try and get better at them. Hint hint: more to come.**

 **Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows/alerts! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **In this chapter ... Cordelia is back! Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Maddie spends the night with Elijah.**

 **Next chapter ... Some more Maddie and Elijah.**


	42. Chapter 41: Truth

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

PersephoneTheQueen - So glad you like them together! To be honest I have no idea what I am doing about that yet. There are so many different directions to go and I still haven't thought about what I would want to do yet. Thank you for reviewing, stay tuned! :)

guest - Thank you for reviewing, some Cordelia explaining in this chapter! :) Hope you enjoy it.

pupstarstar - So glad you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more! :)

Guest - Thank you so much for reviewing! So glad you liked the chapter, I hope that you enjoy this one. :)

NicoleR85 - Thank you for all of your reviews! :)

AndrianaWarrior7 - Thank you so much for your review. Yes, she is trying to stay out of it as much as possible! :)

shanty-lol - Here's more! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

kineret - I think the writer's of the show did an amazing job with Klaus. His character is so refreshing, even when he's being evil I love him. Thank you for your constant reviews! :)

Shaniia . anonymous - Thank you so much for reviewing! :) I will try and put in more Klaus/Cord, I am glad you're enjoying it. Hope you like this chapter.

Atlafan1286 - I am so glad you enjoyed it. I was nervous writing the whole thing lol, thank you for reviewing! :) Here is your update.

MarshWolffe - I am so glad you like it and yes he was sweet. Hopefully we see more dominant Elijah in later chapters, hint hint, lol. Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 41 ~Truth**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

The sun was shining Sunday morning. As Maddie stirred, she scrunched her eyes. She didn't want to get up. In fact, she just wanted to stay in her bubble. It became apparent to her that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Still keeping her eyes closed, she moved her hand, in search for Elijah. She didn't feel him next to her. When she couldn't feel his body next her, a frown crossed her features. His spot didn't feel cold; however, it didn't feel warm either. And she didn't hear the shower. With a huff, she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that Elijah was gone.

Getting out of bed, she had to put her hands back down on the bed to readjust. Her legs, while working, still felt a bit numb. And she could tell that her vagina was sore. Other than that, she felt fine. When she got the feeling back in her legs she made her way out of his room and downstairs. The kitchen was clear and so was the living room. _Where could he be?_ She thought, as she looked around the rooms that she knew was empty. She hadn't heard any movement upstairs. As she went to make her way back up there, she spotted her cell phone on the couch. Grabbing it, she read the text messages waiting for her as she made her way to her room.

 **Cordelia – Hello lovely sister.**

Maddie smirked at her sister's antics. She sent her an emoji of the sun as her way of saying good morning.

 **Cordelia – What time do you plan to be home by?**

 **Maddie – Um, later this afternoon?**

 **Cordelia – Okay. I know dad is working and I'm not sure what mom is doing. She mentioned going out of town with some friends yesterday so she might not be home when we get there.**

 **Maddie – Hopefully she isn't.**

 **Cordelia – Well keep me updated with your plans. That way our stories are straight.**

 **Maddie – Got you!**

Maddie had been back upstairs. She put her phone down on the in table before she decided to go and take a shower. The feeling of the hot water against her body was great. She stayed in there for as long as she could before she came to the conclusion that she should get out. She definitely planned to use that shower again. As she dried off she could hear the bedroom door opening. Quickly, not even bothering to grab undergarments she slipped into Elijah's shirt before leaving the bathroom.

She stood in the door watching. Elijah put down something on his in table. As she walked into the room she could see a Starbucks logo. And then she saw a refresher, which was her favorite drink. She grinned, "Aw, you got me a refresher." As she spoke she walked over to him.

"I did." Elijah leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. "Good morning."

"Hi." She felt shy all of a sudden. She wasn't sure why. Especially considering what they had done the night before. Grabbing the refresher from his in table she got into the bed. Going over to her side quickly. She took a huge gulp, enjoying the taste. "Ugh, I love this."

Elijah, who had got in next to her smiled at her. He was sitting with his back against the headboard, instead of laying down like she was. She had already set down her drink by her phone.

"How do you feel?" She didn't miss the way he was studying her. Like she was going to flip out or something.

"I feel good."

"Are you still sore?"

She shrugged, "A little bit. Nothing bad."

"Good."

She placed her hand on his arm, touching his shirt. It felt expensive. She was sure, knowing him, that it was. "Last night was amazing."

"No regrets?"

She shook her head, "None. You were so gentle with me and sweet. I mean I'm not going to lie at first it did hurt, but then it started to feel good." He smirked at her. "I hope that we'll have more moments like that."

"Like what?" He knew what, he just wanted her to say it. From the smirk on his face she could tell.

"I hope that we will be having more sex." She stated. Trying not to laugh as she said so.

"That we will most definitely be doing," he leaned down, allowing his lips to press lightly against her ear. "Because now that I've had you, I don't plan on letting you go."

"I like the sound of that."

Elijah kissed the side of her head before he planted his face in the crook of her neck. She smiled into the pillow. She could feel his hand creeping up her leg. Her smile widened when she felt his hand trail up the shirt she was wearing. She hadn't put on any underwear. She had just thrown on his shirt. Underneath it she was naked. When his hand stopped near her hip, she felt his face leave her neck. He stared at her.

"No underwear?"

"I forgot."

He asked with a raised eyebrow, "You forgot?"

"Well I heard you coming and then just slipped on your shirt."

"I'm assuming you don't have a bra on either."

She moved her head from the side so that she was looking up straight instead of on an angle. Her body laying straight, while Elijah looked at her on his side. "I don't have anything on."

"Well in that case," she watched as he moved his hands to the center of the shirt, ripping it open. A slight swish of air hit her. She looked down seeing her naked body exposed. While she was still a little sore she felt her insides begin to stir up. Her pussy was wide awake now, and ready. Her nipples were ready to. Whatever he was about to give she was ready to receive. Taking the initiative, she sat up and slipped her arms out of the shirt before she threw it on the ground. Laying back down she looked up at him. She was enjoying the way that he was leaning over her.

"Your body is a masterpiece."

"It's your masterpiece."

He chuckled. She watched as he ran a hand threw his hair. She felt a surge of heat rush through her. It was the little things that he did that turned her on.

"If you are to sore you need to tell me. Right now."

She shook her head. Speaking in a hushed tone she said, "I'll take whatever you give me."

Elijah didn't bother responding to her. At least not verbally. Instead his head moved down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked. She let her head fall back, a moan escaping her. He quickly moved to the other one, giving it just as much attention. One his hands made their way down her body and into her pussy. He inserted a finger, moving it in and out. At first it was a slow pace, but then he added another one going faster. She forgot all about the soreness that had been there. Instead all she felt was pleasure. Moving away from her breasts he watched her face. She was obviously enjoying what he was giving her. Removing his fingers made her open her eyes. She watched, mouth open as he inserted his fingers into his mouth. Licking them. That only made her wetter.

"You taste wonderful." He quickly got off of the bed. She watched him with curious eyes. He walked to the front of the bed standing there. She watched as he discarded his shirt, leaving him in his pants. He crawled onto the bed, getting between her legs.

"What are you doing?" She already knew, but she wanted him to say it. She had a thing for sexy talking Elijah. She liked when he got all dominant with her to.

He leaned his head down, getting comfortable between her legs, resting them upon his shoulders. Looking up at her quickly he answered, "Having breakfast." Taking the hood of her clit into his mouth he bit down gently.

"OH!"

Continuing, he began to suck on the top of her clit, moving one of his fingers in and out of her pussy. She was so wet and ready for him, sucking his finger in. He kept it going in and out while he sucked her. Her moans filled his ears. He looked up at her, never stopping his ministrations on her body. She knew he was watching her, so she kept her eyes on him as she moaned aloud. It felt so fucking good. His tongue moved at a fast pace, feasting on her. He moved his hands to her thighs, keeping her legs open wider for him to have better access.

"OH YES!"

Maddie moved her hands to his hair, holding his head in place. Her mouth opened slightly. She continued to hold his gaze. Watching him eat her out. One of the sexiest things she has ever seen. Within seconds her eyes scrunched up and a scream came out of her. She had come. Hard. Elijah kept his mouth on her pussy drinking in everything she gave him. When she came down from her high of euphoria Elijah moved away, but not to far. He began kissing the inside of her thighs. Her back relaxed slightly on the bed. Retuning his head, he lapped at her pussy. Taking one long lick first before more followed. She held his head to her pussy, loving the feeling.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she felt his tongue disappear. "Go back!" Elijah chuckled. "It felt good." To please her he leaned back in, giving her another lick. "Just like that. You can keep going."

"I will gladly continue later, but right now I think you need something else."

She watched as he got to his feet and got out of his pants and boxers. All the while keeping his eyes on her. With a smirk, she scooted back until she felt the pillows. Elijah crawled up to her. Like a lion ready to have his prey. She broke contact to look at his cock. Seeing semen around the head made her smile. Elijah came above her, his mouth sucking one of her nipples. She raised herself slightly to give him more room.

"You take such good care of me," she told him as he switched breasts. He gave it the same attention as he did the first. "Now let me take care of you."

"You do." She tried to glare at him, but his fingers traveling back into her pussy caused her to moan some more instead of complain. After a few quick thrusts, Elijah placed his fingers in his mouth. "So sweet." He moved settling himself between his legs. She watched as he took his cock and ran it along her pussy. He stuck the head in, teasing her, before he pulled it out.

"Tease."

He smirked at her, sticking it in again before taking it out. He ran it along her pussy, making sure she felt it. "You ready?"

She nodded. He began entering her, slowly at first before just sticking his cock inside. She threw her head back, which pushed up her breasts. Seeing the way, she was reacting to him, he began to thrust in and out of her. Her body moved along the bed, loving every moment of the way he fucked her. In and out, in and out. There was nothing soft about what was happening. This was need. He held onto her legs, keeping her steady as he went from thrusting to pounding.

"Grab your nipples." She looked at him through hooded eyes. His eyes were wild and possessive for her. "Do it!"

Moving her hands from her side, she grabbed her nipples. They were still wet from when he sucked on them. "Play with them." She did as he said, squeezing her hand around the harden nipple. "Just like that. Keep doing it." She did as she told. Not letting up her he continued to fuck her, behind down his head and sucking her nipples. She held them for him, as he bit and sucked each one before he moved his head to her face, kissing her. She moved her head to his back then, holding him. He laid on top of her then, fucking the life out of her while kissing the shit out of her.

"I'm going to-," she wasn't able to finish as she came for the second time that morning. Elijah wasn't far, releasing his seed inside of her.

Even though they were both done he stayed inside of her. She didn't want him to move though. He made her feel, well he made her feel amazing.

"Well," she spoke after she had completely caught her breath, "what a way to start my day off."

Chuckling, he kissed her cheek, moving slightly so that he was still inside of her but so that his weight wasn't crushing her. "Indeed."

* * *

"Hello?" Maddie answered her phone as she stopped at the stop sign.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm at the stop light before you get into our neighborhood."

"Oh. Well, no one is home so I just wanted to tell you I was going inside."

"You're home already?"

"Yup. Going to go get my ass in the shower and then I think I'll make dinner tonight. Give mom a break."

"You're such a sweet child." Maddie said as the light turned green. She made a slight right turning into their neighborhood. "Well I'm down the road."

"I don't think I locked the door. I'll be in the shower."

"Okay. See you soon." Cordelia hung up at then and Maddie was already pulling into her driveway. The minute she got out of her car she went to her backseat, taking out a duffel bag. She had brought extra clothes to Elijah's for future visits. So now she just had the clothes she wore and needed to wash. As she walked inside of her house, she could hear the shower going upstairs. She went into her own room, getting her laundry together before she went to her sister's room and got hers. Placing her basket on the top of her sister's she picked them up and left her room. She was glad it wasn't too heavy. Then again Cordelia didn't have a lot of clothes in there since she hadn't been going out a lot, so she hadn't changed outfits a lot. As she was making her way downstairs, Cordelia was coming out of her bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around herself and a shower cap on.

"Hey."

Maddie turned her head, "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Laundry."

She placed a hand over her chest, touching her towel, "How sweet. Baby sis is doing my laundry."

"Well I figured I could be nice since you're making dinner tonight."

Cordelia joked, "Not because I always cover for you?"

"Well I'm grateful for that to."

"I'm sure you are. See you downstairs."

She nodded her head. Walking down the stairs and then going into the basement. The basement was where they kept their washer and dryer. They didn't really go down there for much else unless it was to store things away. Maddie knew that her parents were interested in finishing the basement but she wasn't sure if they were actually going to do it or not. It had come up a few times but there was never a definite answer about it. After putting in the first load, she went upstairs to get her parents laundry. Since she was doing hers and her sisters she figured she might as well do theirs. As she leaving their bedroom, Lucy came up to her, sniffing her ankle. She bent down to pet her.

"Hi Lucy. Did you miss me?" Lucy continued to snuggle up to her. However, when she heard Cordelia coming towards them she immediately went to her, "Traitor."

"Traitor would be if she didn't come to me."

Maddie looked at her sister, "You know when you aren't here I'm her number one."

"I'm sure you are. What should I make?"

A smirk came over her face, "What can you actually cook?"

"Ha ha, you are so funny. Not! Let's not forget who rocked Thanksgiving dinner."

"I thought that was me."

"Don't flatter yourself. But seriously, any preferences?"

"No." She picked up her parent's basket, "I will meet you in the kitchen in a second. And then I'll help."

Quickly, she went downstairs and placed her parent's basket next to her sister's. With one last look she headed back upstairs. Her sister was in the kitchen, washing her hands. "What did you decide on?"

"Mom left out ground beef, so I think that I will just do spaghetti."

"Well that's good. Can't mess that up."

"I don't know why you think that you are so funny all of a sudden."

"Elijah seems to like my humor."

"Mhm, I am sure he does."

As the two began to cook dinner, it got quiet. Maddie already had the water on the stove and was waiting for it to get ready so she could put that pasta inside. Her sister was already at the stove, cooking the ground beef. The only thing that could really be heard was the sound of food cooking.

"Lexie Green."

Maddie looked up, she was caught off guard by her sister's sudden words, "Who is that?"

"Lexie Green." She dropped her head back and let out a laugh. It was a fake one though. "Ugh, she ruined my life."

Maddie's eyes went wide. She had no idea what the hell her sister was talking about. Her sudden laughing was making her kind of anxious though. "You've completely lost me Cord."

"That's Nathan's biology partner for the semester. Probably his girlfriend now." She kept quiet, understanding now what her sister was talking about. "You know I should have known something was up the first time I saw them together, but I just thought that it was nothing. And then during Halloween when she just so happened to show up at the same party we were going to. But still even then, I let myself think that it was just a coincidence. Then he tells me before Thanksgiving that he thinks we should take a break. A break!"

"Are they together?"

"By his snapchat, which she is always on I would say yeah."

Cordelia still hadn't made eye contact with her yet. "He never deserved to have you. And I'm not just saying that because you're my sister." Maddie told her.

Cordelia lifted her head up, giving her sister a warm smile, "Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, Maddie woke up early. It was only five a.m. She figured it had been because she went to bed before ten the night before, which wasn't on purpose. After ten minutes when by she realized that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Dragging herself out of bed she headed towards the shower. She made sure that it was a quick one before padding back off towards her room. When she closed her door and looked up, a grin came over her face.

"Well good morning."

"Yes," Elijah, who sitting on the edge of her bed stood and walked to her. "It is a good morning." He leant his head down and gave her a quick kiss. She was glad that she had brushed her teeth before taking her shower instead of waiting.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" She looked at the clock on her TV box. "It's not even six in the morning."

"I was up and decided to check in."

"How sweet."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I woke up and decided to just take a shower." A smile came over her face, "I'm sorry you missed it. I would have loved for you to join me."

Elijah's own smile came across his face, "What am I going to do with you?"

She pretended to think about, "Hm. Well to start you could kiss me." She quickly added, "And a real kiss not a quick fake one."

Elijah captured her lips with kiss as soon as she was done talking. Even though she asked for it, she was slightly caught of guard which caused her to gasp. He wasted no time letting his tongue find hers. She moved her hands up around his neck and into his hair as she kissed him back. Because her towel hadn't been wrapped tightly, the knot that was loose came out and fell around her feet. Elijah ran his hands down her naked body, letting them stop on her butt. He pulled away giving her ass a slight tap. That caused her to laugh and pull away.

Her breathing was slightly heavy, "What is it with you and my butt?"

"I love your butt."

"I've noticed." Moving her hands from around his neck, she pressed herself against him. His jacket felt weird against her nipples. She didn't hate it though. "You know I don't have school until seven."

"And?"

"And I think that's enough time for you to take me to bed and have your wicked way with me."

He chuckled, "What have I done with you?"

Raising herself to her tippy toes she moved her lips to his ear, "You've excited me."

Because of her position, Elijah was able to catch her neck. He began planting soft kisses before sucking gently. His hands which were still on her but moved slightly. She felt a small shiver as she felt his hand glide over her pussy softly. He didn't do anything, barley even really touched her but that didn't stop the excitement building up within her.

"Don't tease."

He stopped his sucking, "But it's so much fun."

"C'mon." He continued to let his hand move back and forth along her pussy. She felt herself becoming even more excited as he continued with his torment. She knew he could feel how wet she was. On top of that she knew that he could smell her. She whimpered slightly when she felt his finger disappear completely. "What are you doing?"

"Later."

"What do you mean later? What about now?!"

"When you get out of school later, come to my house."

"And why can't you finish me off now?"

"Because," he moved his head to her ear, "when you yell out my name I want to hear it all. I don't want you to hold back because your sister is across the hall and your parents are downstairs."

She knew he had a point but she was already worked up, "But you got me all hot and bothered."

"And I will make it up to you later."

"Promise?" He nodded, "Fine." She let her hand run down his chest and towards his pants. She could feel his bulge. Looking down she said, "Someone wants me."

"And someone will have you," he tilted her head up, "after school." Giving her another kiss, he slapped her ass again. "Get dressed."

"Only because you asked so nicely." She pulled away, going to her closet. She could have put on a bra and panties but she decided to stay naked until she picked out an outfit. Deciding on what she would wear she placed it on her bed. She then walked to her dresser grabbing a thong and a bra. She put the bra on first and then she leant down, knowing Elijah had a perfect view of her ass and a partial view of her pussy from the back. Slipping into the thong, she slid it up slowly. When it was on she turned around. He watched her like a hawk. With a smile she slipped into her cream colored long sleeve shirt and blue skinny jeans. She had matching sandals in her closet.

"Alright, I'm all dressed."

"That you are." He had moved over to the seat by her window. She walked over to him, sitting down. Placing her head in his side.

He kissed the top of her head, "I have no desire to go to school today." She told him honestly.

"I'm sure no one does."

She shook her head slightly, "It's gotten so bad this year. Maybe it's a senior thing with not wanting to go anywhere. Either way it will be over before I know it."

"And how do you feel about that?"

She had to think about it, "I don't know. I'm happy but sad at the same time."

"And why will you be happy?"

Her face scrunched up as she looked at him. No one had ever asked her that direct question before. "Because I'll have completed a huge milestone in my life. Graduating from high school."

"And sad?"

"Because," she thought about it, "whether I love school anymore or not I have met amazing people. Faculty and friends. Especially through lacrosse. I'll miss it."

"Enjoy every moment while it lasts."

She sighed, "I'll try. Although it doesn't really help when you have random people popping up because of this cure." She immediately noticed the stiffness that came from Elijah.

"What do you mean a cure?"

Shit. She hadn't exactly talked to him about the cure. And the fact that she knew. "Well, everyone is in search for the cure."

Elijah quickly turned her so that they were looking one another in the eye, "How do you know about the cure?"

"Rebekah told me."

"Rebekah?"

"Because Klaus daggered her."

"He daggered her?!"

She nodded, "Yes. But I don't know where he is. And I already yelled at him about it."

Elijah rubbed his temples, "Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

"Because it never came up," she said, giving him a blank look. She felt her heart hammering a tad faster than normal. She was getting nervous.

Elijah put his head in his hand, shaking it. "I'm sure Klaus is well aware people are searching."

"I'm sure he is."

"And who else knows?"

"Well Damon knows, so I'm sure Stefan knows and everyone else in that group. And Shane knows about it as well."

"Who is Shane?"

"He's a professor."

"Where?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Damon cut him off before he could really get that far." And before she could ask, but that wasn't important. At least she didn't think that it was.

"You're speaking to Damon again?"

She sighed, "No, not really. I mean I saw him at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant when Shane was trying to flirt with me." She stopped. The look on his face. It wasn't exactly anger but it wasn't happiness either. It was kind of in the middle. She could tell he was trying to keep it cool.

"Go on."

"Um, well yeah I met Shane and then Damon came in. Shane was telling him that the tattoo, the hunter's tattoo leads to the map. And the map leads to the cure. But you need a Bennett witch to get it."

"Right." It was quiet for a moment. "I see I need to go and speak to my brother. And maybe with professor."

Elijah rose, getting to his feet. Maddie followed standing up as well, "Hold on."

"You have school. I will see you later." She felt him kiss her forehead and then with a small swish of air he was gone. Leaving her alone. She let out a puff of air and let her head fall back. What the fuck.

* * *

Maddie walked out of her house, hurrying to her car. She had two bags. Her backpack and a small bag. The small bag held her gym clothes that she had brought home to wash for the weekend. Placing both bags in the back seat of her car she turned back to face her house. She blinked twice making sure that she was seeing right. Damon.

He was sitting on her porch. His head down. With caution she walked over to him, saying nothing. Instead of just ignoring him and going in her house, which was her second thought, she went with her first. She took a seat next to him on the steps. Neither one saying anything. Damon was thinking and Maddie just wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Do I have to worry about getting kidnapped?" She wondered. She was half serious and half trying to begin a conversation.

"Not toady." He spoke in his usual funny, sarcastic manner.

A small smile came to her face, "Good to know." The silence was back quickly. After a couple of minutes passed before she decided to speak again, "What have you done Damon?"

His response was instant, "I slept with Elena." She felt nothing. She wasn't shocked, she wasn't disappointed, she wasn't happy. She didn't feel anything. So, she chose not to say anything. "And it was probably the best day of my life. I just wanted to stay in that moment. Elena and me. Then, Stefan has to ruin it and tell me that she's sired to me."

She didn't look at him as she asked. Instead she stared ahead, looking at her grass. She wasn't sure she wanted to see the agony on his face. It would only make her hate Elena even more than she already did. "Is she?"

He put his head down, "I don't know."

She finally turned her head to face him, "Yes you do." He met her eye before quickly looking away.

"It's a possibility."

She put her head down. She had no idea what to say to him. "Did you tell her?" His silence gave her an answer. "Of course you didn't tell her, why on earth would I think you did that? You know, I am the first one to admit that I hate Elena but you should say something."

"Why?"

"Because she is going to find out anyways. Do you think Stefan isn't going to mention it to her? And then what? Did you even tell him you slept with her?" She was greeted by more silence. "Right, of course not."

"Stefan and I are going to find out more about this." He told her. "I just, I don't want it to be true."

"I'm sure you don't. And I'm sure that somewhere deep down you do actually love her, but-," she made sure to put emphasis on the word but. Damon locked eyes with her. "Are you ready to lose your brother for her?"

He stayed silent for a while, and then he spoke, "If it comes to that."

"I don't think you mean that." And she didn't. No matter how much he might think he loved Elena she knew that he loved Stefan. And she knew that he didn't want to hurt his brother.

Together they sat in silence again. Before he spoke, "You smell like him."

That caught her off guard, "What?"

"You smell like him. Elijah."

"Oh."

"Maddison isn't a virgin anymore."

She lightly smacked his shoulder, trying not to blush, "Stop it Damon!"

Instead of messing with her some more he just smiled at her. "I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"I mean I would have preferred you got together with the quarterback, but you deserve to be happy."

"That means a lot to me Damon." She took it all in for a moment. She stood up tall, "Well I have to go. I am definitely going to be late, again. I don't want Ric to give me detention."

"If Ric gave you detention I would have to kill him."

"I like him better alive."

"Me too."

She walked to her car, stopping when she got to the door, turning to look at Damon she asked, "Why did you come to me?" She asked. Damon stopped and turned to face to her. "I knew, whether I wanted to hear it or not, that you would tell me what I needed to hear." And with that he was gone. Leaving her alone to think.

* * *

"Now why do we need to learn about Shakespeare?"

Maddie looked at the board copying the last of the notes. She could care less about Shakespeare right now. She was more concerned about getting out of school and getting to Elijah. Looking at her phone, which was face down on the desk she turned it over. Finding Elijah's name in her messages she clicked on his name. Sending him a text.

 **Maddie – Ugh, sitting in math and the only thing that I can think about it being with you later.**

The reply was instant.

 **Elijah – I'm going to have to reschedule that.**

She felt her face drop. She glanced to make sure that her teacher wasn't paying any attention to her before she typed a reply back to him.

 **Maddie – Why not?**

 **Elijah – Something came up. I promise that I will make it up to you.**

She stared at the words over. A frown coming over her face.

 **Maddie – Of course it did.**

She only hoped he could read the sarcasm in her message. Turning her phone back over she continued to take her notes. She knew she would have a sour mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the support! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **In this chapter ... Elijah and Maddie have a moment together in the morning. Maddie and Cordelia talk. Damon tells Maddie he was with Elena.**

 **Next chapter ... More Maddie and Cordelia.**


	43. Chapter 42: Hello Break

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Review Responses to Chapter 41**

MarshWolffe – Yes, they are kind of civil. Still not like they used to be though. And yes, in the show I have noticed that too with Damon lol. Yes, I never really go back and check though I just get so busy and then want to just update. I'm going to try and start checking more, things are just hectic right now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

silentmayhem – More smutty moments to come in the future! I'm so glad you like it, I am always nervous when writing it lol. You said it perfectly, Elena did become exhausting! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Guest – Hope you enjoy!

Kineret – Klaus is coming, don't worry. I can't keep him out to long lol. I am so glad you're enjoy the story. I hope that you like this chapter!

NicoleR85 – Here is your update. Hope you enjoy!

Shaniia . anonymous – Thank you so much for your support! Enjoy this chapter!

Bella-swan11 – Thank you so much for your constant reviews! It is greatly appreciated. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

AndrianaWarrior7 – Yes, he is naughty. And he'll get even naughtier in future chapters lol. Thank you for reviewing!

Caladhiel999 – So glad that you're enjoying the story. Here is your update!

yasminafeir1 – Don't worry about missing! I am just glad that you are still enjoying this story. I hope you like this chapter!

Welisarne – I'm glad you're loving it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Guest – Thank you so much for reviewing. Yes, he always caught in the middle of thing, but in the end, love wins out. Here is your update!

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 42 ~ Hello Break**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"OUCH!" Maddie jolted up, her eyes wide as she stared at her sister. Cordelia smiled down at her, she was half laying on her, half off. "What the hell!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby," Cordelia commented casually. She proceeded to climb over her sister and then snuggle under her covers. Lucy then jumped up on the bed, curling up in between them. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Right after school Maddie came home and jumped into her bed, taking a much needed nap. Since her plans with Elijah had been cancelled she didn't have anything else to do. "I did before you interrupted."

"You'll get over it."

"What do you want?"

"You should be way more excited to see my face. I'm only home until the end of January."

"Counting down the days until you go back," Maddie muttered. She tried to snuggle back into the covers. She shut her eyes tight, hoping that sleep would find her.

"Your nonexistent excitement about me being home really sucks you know!"

"You should be more compassionate, I'm trying to have a nice nap. And it isn't even afternoon time yet."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "It's like almost two something. Besides, we have so much to do today. The photoshoot is later."

Maddie, who had her eyes closed, opened them, "What photoshoot?"

"Our family photoshoot. Well considering it's just going to be us two it's more like a sister photoshoot. But we have to get dressed and stuff."

Maddie sat up straight, her back against her pillows, "Well why don't you fill me in on what's going on? Because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, well you know Jayla right?"

"Jayla who?"

"Jayla Evers."

"The photographer?"

Cordelia nodded, "Yup. The one and only. Anyways, I texted her and she is going to do some cute picture photos of us. Mom was saying before how she doesn't have any recent ones so this can be her Christmas gift from us."

"And you're just telling me this now?"

"You came right upstairs when you first got home. Barley said hi to me, by the way. Which is offensive on so many levels. Besides I think it's a good idea."

"I don't hate the idea." In fact she thought it was a good idea as well. "But that doesn't mean I want you to tell me about it last minute. You could have given me a heads up this morning."

"You were a little busy this morning." She felt her face get hot. _Shit._ She didn't think Cordelia had heard her and Elijah. "Don't worry. The parents don't know he was here."

"Well I would hope not."

"Good thing he stayed outside. I had to do a double take when I saw him."

Maddie frowned. She wasn't sure what exactly her sister was talking about in anymore. "Huh?"

"Damon." Damon? It then clicked. She had spoken to Damon this morning. So that meant Cordelia hadn't known about Elijah. A piece of her felt relived.

"Right Damon." She tried to keep her face composed.

"What did he want?"

"He slept with Elena."

"I'm not surprised." There was a slight pause. "Actually I am surprised that it took this long for them to finally jump into bed together."

She snorted at that before nodding. Her sister did have a point. She could see that coming earlier. Now she just wondered how it was going to play out. Obviously, Damon was into Elena, hell he loved her. Elena, well Maddie didn't know how she really felt about Damon but if she did have actual feelings for him and they got together a lot of people would be against it. She already knew how Caroline and Bonnie felt about Damon. And then there was Stefan.

"I almost feel bad for Stefan." Cordelia's head snapped towards Maddie so fast. Maddie had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "I said almost. Moving on, tell me some more about this photoshoot."

"Right. So, I texted Jayla and asked her to do them. She agreed and one of the only openings she had was today."

Maddie rubbed her forehead, "What time today?"

"We have to be there in like, two hours."

An irritated look came over Maddie's face. She glared at her sister, "Anything else that you would like to tell me?"

"Did you take your shower this morning?" She nodded her head, "Okay so we can skip that part. But your hair, curl the ends. That's what I'm going to do with mine. And do makeup. Not a lot but something, the camera picks up everything." Because she knew her sister, she didn't feel insulted by her comment, instead she just laughed. "Oh, and we should like coordinate outfits."

"I really can't deal with you."

* * *

"That's it. Smile." Jayla said, putting a smile on her face, as if she had to demonstrate to them what they should be doing.

Maddie felt her cheeks starting to hurt. She had been smiling for the last half and hour. She wondered how many shots her sister had asked for. Not that she had any doubt in how they would come out but she was over it. Right now, she was on Cordelia's back, her hair blowing slightly with the wind. She continued to smile though.

"Alright, done!"

She felt Cordelia sigh as she let her down. A laugh came out of her mouth. "What?" Cordelia looked at her, "You were heavy."

"Liar."

Cordelia gave her a small smile before she reached into her back pocket, pulling out cash. Maddie watched her hand it off to Jayla, "Thank you for doing this. Especially on short notice."

"No problem," Jayla spoke while taking the money. "I should have them all done within the next couple of days. Do you want me to wrap them and drop them off? Or are you coming to get them?"

"I'll get them. I might have to hide them in my car."

"Right."

She nodded, "Thanks again. We'll see you later."

"Bye." Maddie waved, walking off with her sister.

"That wasn't so bad," Cordelia said as she got into the car. She had driven since she knew the location they were supposed to go. "Need to go anywhere?"

Maddie had opened her mouth to say no, but then a thought came to her, "Yeah."

A moment passed by, "Are you going to tell me or …?"

Maddie snapped out of her small daze, "Yeah. Sorry. I need to get Elijah a Christmas gift."

"To Victoria's Secret we go."

Maddie slapped her sister's arm lightly before laughing. "Not funny."

Cordelia smirked as she began to drive, "It was totally funny. What do you want to get him?"

She shrugged, looking ahead out the windshield, "What do you get someone who already has everything?"

"Sex."

"You have such a dirty mind!"

"I'm just saying. That's what I would give."

"So I guess we know Klaus' present huh?"

Cordelia didn't respond at first. Maddie wasn't sure if she said the right thing but then her sister spoke up, "Hm, maybe. If he's a good boy."

"You act like he's a dog."

"Well he is technically. But instead of barking at cats he howls at the moon."

She held herself back from snorting, "He likes suites. Wears them all of the time. Maybe I can get him one. And maybe some ties."

"Try cufflinks."

"I don't know if he wears those." She hadn't remembered him having cufflinks on. She didn't really look for that though. She mostly just noticed the suite.

"Look online. Maybe you can get something custom made. But if you are going to order online I suggest you do it between today and tomorrow. Just so everything will get here on time."

"Good point." She let a minute pass with nothing being said. "Are you getting Klaus something or no?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. It isn't like we talk like that."

"Then how do you talk? If you don't mind me asking."

"We just chit chat. Yeah, that's a good way to describe it."

"Chit chatting."

"Yup."

"Right. So, no big first date coming up?"

"Nope. I am single and mingling."

"Well just promise me that if you end up dating him," she didn't miss the look Cordelia threw her, "that I will know first."

The car was silent. The only sound that was heard was the music playing through the speakers. Neither girl said anything for a while. Cordelia finally spoke up, "I promise." Instead of replying back to her, Maddie just smiled.

* * *

The whole room was quiet. Of course, that was for one reason. Test time. Maddie was just bubbling in the rest of her scantron and then she would be done. Ric hadn't made it to difficult, which she appreciated. In fact, she found it to be kind of easy. Then again, she had spent a good portion of the previous night studying. She felt like she had a test in almost every class today considering it was the last class before she went on break. She was fine with that though. As long as she had little to no work over break she was good.

Checking over her test, she made sure the short answer bonus was completed before she rose to her feet and collected her test and scantron. Walking to the front of the room she handed it to Ric. He gave her a small smile as he took it, which she returned, before going back to her seat. Sitting down she opened her backpack and took out her phone. It was on silent. Seeing that she had a Snapchat, she immediately sent out her streaks. She had forgotten to do so earlier. Usually Cordelia or Katie ended up reminding her if she didn't do it by afternoon time. After she sent them a text message popped up.

 **Cordelia – When you realize you haven't wrapped any gifts yet.**

 **Maddie – Same. Later?**

 **Cordelia – Let's be real. We don't do it until Christmas Eve.**

 **Maddie – You right. Should we sneak down in the middle of the night and put them under the tree? Or you think mom and dad will be down there.**

 **Cordelia – Who knows. If we can get it done early enough we can put them out before we go to bed.**

 **Maddie – Right.**

 **Cordelia – Did you wrap my gifts yet?**

 **Maddie – I haven't wrapped anything. When school ends I will probably need to go get wrapping paper.**

 **Cordelia – I have three rolls in my room. Pick up two more. Not red, green or gold. Something different!**

 **Maddie – Right. Anything else?**

 **Cordelia – If I think of anything I will let you know.**

 **Maddie – Please do. You know I hate going out on Christmas Eve.**

It was true. She hated going anywhere that day. Mostly due to the rush of people. And if she did have to go out on that day, she tried to go as early as possible that way at night she was home. She wondered if her mom was done with all of her gifts yet.

For the rest of the period she stayed on her phone. She occasionally looked when she saw people getting out of their seats to hand in their tests. When Ric had collected all of the tests he put them inside of his desk before standing. Grabbing everyone's attention.

"I hope you all have a great holiday. Please stay safe." Maddie knew the urgency behind his words. While a majority of people thought he was just warning them not to do anything dumb, he was serious. No one wanted to go to anymore funerals. "Enjoy your week and a half off. Or however long it is."

Someone yelled out, "It's too short." That got some people to laugh.

Ric laughed, nodding his head, "Yes. It is way to short. Nonetheless, enjoy it. Because once you get back we'll have about two more chapters and then your midterm." Maddie was amongst the people that groaned. She hated midterms and finals. Thankfully, because this was her senior year she didn't really have any crazy testing like she had other years. "Now, pass up your papers." Now he grinned, "Just because I didn't collect them at the beginning of the period doesn't mean I forgot."

"But we hoped you would," Matt muttered next to her. She smiled as she watched him take out his paper. She did the same, passing hers up.

"Are you excited?" She asked him.

He threw her a small smile, scrunching his eyes in confusion, "For?"

"Break."

"I'm excited to pull in the extra hours to make some more money." She frowned. No one should ever have to deal with the burden Matt dealt with.

"I'm sorry." That was all she could think to say.

"Don't be."

"We should hang out before school comes back!" He nodded at her. "Are you going to the party on New Year's?"

Scott James, a senior in their grade, was throwing a huge party at his house. He had invited Maddie personally himself. She liked Scott. He had always been a cool person and a good friend to her. She found him to be a genuinely nice person.

"I heard about it. Don't know if I'm going. You?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm sure my sister has a party in mind that she's going to."

"How is Cord doing these days?"

"She's the same. Pain in the ass."

He chuckled, "Sounds like her. And your mom?"

"She's good to. We helped her make cupcakes last night."

"For?"

"Her class."

"I forget she's a teacher. Which is awful considering she was mine." This time it was Maddie's turn to laugh.

"It was like what, six years ago? As long as when you're around her you remember."

"Of course."

At that moment the bell sounded. People quickly got to their feet. "Have a great vacation everyone!" Ric called out.

"You coming?" Matt wondered. Maddie was still sitting there.

She shook her head, "I'm going to talk to him for a minute."

"Alright, see you in bio?"

"Yeah." Matt gave her one last smile before leaving.

The minute the room cleared Maddie stood. Ric was still behind his desk. She walked up to it, stopping when she could feel the wood against her jeans.

"How are you?" She asked. "I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you."

"Well, for someone who should be dead, I'm doing alright."

"Right. So, you're good? No more crazy Ric."

"Crazy Ric," he muttered. "Haven't heard that saying before." He smiled at her, "I'm fine. Promise. Damon wouldn't let me be around you if I wasn't."

"You mean Damon wouldn't let you be around Elena."

"Her too." There was a slight moment of silence. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about him."

"You shouldn't be apologizing for Damon."

"I know. And I've heard he's apologize but I'm sure his tactics have been slightly off in doing so." That caused her to snort a little bit. "He misses you. And I'm not telling you that you should be friends with him again, not at all. But, if you ever did need someone he would be there for you."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." She looked him over. He looked the same. "You know, I find that as much as I try and stay out of things I end up in it somehow. Even if it's just by conversation. And then there are times when I can't help it and I just ask questions. Questions that I know might lead to answers that I don't really want to know about." He let her talk. "Not everything that has happened to me is Damon's fault. I'm not excusing his actions at all, but certain things we just can't control. Although, if he really wanted to he could have controlled Stefan." She stopped talking then. "Sorry, I'm ranting."

"It's fine."

"Tell me something," Ric raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to ask a question. "What do you know about this professor Shane guy?"

Ric shrugged, "Not much. I myself am trying to stay out of things."

"Really?"

"At least until Christmas is over. After that I'm sure I'll be helping Damon fully."

"Right."

"I know that he knows more than he says he does. Especially when it comes to this hunter stuff."

"It's crazy, isn't it?"

"Well, at least it's not boring."

She let out a real laugh. "Right. I'll see you later Ric." Walking back to her desk she grabbed her backpack and phone. When she got to the door she stopped. "Hey Ric," she turned her head to face him. Her hand on the door knob. "Try not to get killed. And have a great holiday."

"You too."

* * *

"I am so over today," Maddie said, sitting next to Matt.

"What's wrong?"

"Besides having a test in every class? I want to get out of here."

"The anticipation of Christmas."

"The anticipation of not having to get up and early and come to school," she told him honestly. She was more excited to just be off than she was about the upcoming holidays.

"Well at least you don't have a test in here."

"Thank goodness."

"And no homework." Her face scrunched up into a glare. "Oh, homework?"

She nodded, "Yup. Because they hate me."

"How much?"

She shrugged, "It's not terrible. We took a test in calc and got a packet for our next unit. We only have to do the first three pages. It's like review or whatever. And then for English we just finished our book and took the test. I have to just write a paper now and do a PowerPoint slide."

"Well I hope we don't get homework in here."

"If we do I'm revolting."

Matt laughed, "Now that is something I would love to see."

* * *

School was over! At least until they came back from break. The minute her final class ended Maddie left, going straight to the parking lot and then going home. She made a quick detour to Starbucks along the way, getting herself a refresher and Cordelia a caramel iced coffee. When she got home, she quickly ran to the mailbox before going into her house. She shuffled through it as she entered her home, going upstairs. She smiled down at Lucy, who was waiting for her by the door. When she got upstairs she knew her sister was in her room. She could see the outline of her body on her bed, which was closer to the door.

"I come bearing gifts."

Cordelia, who had been laying straight turned on her side. A smile on her face. "You brought me Starbucks!"

"I can be a nice sister sometimes."

"It's rare."

"I'm taking it back." Maddie joked, handing it over. Cordelia took it before taking the straw. She immediately put it in before taking a huge gulp.

"So good."

"Right."

"What's all that?" She gestured to the mail in Maddie's hands.

"Mail."

"Anything for me?"

Putting her own drink down on her sister's in table she sorted through it. Mostly stuff for her parents. Nothing for Cordelia or her. "Nope, just stuff for mom and dad."

"Of course."

Maddie grabbed her drink, "I'll be downstairs."

"I'll be down a little bit. I'm hungry."

"Right."

Heading to her room first, she dropped off her things before going into the kitchen. Sitting on one of the bar stools by the counter, she checked through her messages. There was nothing new. She was hoping to see something from Elijah. Nothing. Since that time in her bedroom she hadn't seen him in person. He would text her a good night always, and occasionally in the morning but she missed his presence.

"What's with the frown?"

Maddie's head snapped up. Cordelia stood on the other side of her. "I didn't even hear you come in."

She smirked, "Because you're to busy thinking about something. Want to share?"

"I might go see Elijah."

Cordelia shrugged, as if it weren't a big deal. "So go see him. He is your boyfriend after all."

"Right."

"Or is he not?"

She shook her head, "No, we are together. I just haven't seen him in a while."

"Go surprise him. I mean what's the worst that will happen? Besides him not being home."

"Maybe I will. After I eat something."

Cordelia turned, opening the fridge, "We have turkey."

"And swiss?"

"Yup."

"Count me in."

"Did you remember the wrapping paper."

Maddie's face went blank, "Shit." She would have to go and get it later.

* * *

"Elijah?" Maddie called out. Her voice echoed through the house. She had used the key he had given her a while ago to come in. She hadn't seen his car in the driveway, but she never really saw it anyways. She figured he mostly just used his vampire speed to get around. Not hearing any noise, she tried yelled his name again. "Elijah."

There was still no response. After taking a walk through the living room and kitchen and not seeing him she went upstairs. She was pretty sure he wasn't around though. He would have responded to her if he was there. She felt weird being in his house without him. She knew she was welcome and he wouldn't mind, but she still felt a tad weird about it.

Awkwardly, she sat herself down on his bed, kicking her shoes off. Crawling back, she reached over and grabbed his remote, turning on the TV. Scrolling through she finally settled on Furious 6. It had just started. She was at the part where the Rock, who played Hobs, was telling Vin Diesel, Dom about Letty. Getting comfortable she rested against his cover. She considered getting under them but she had a feeling if she did she would be sleeping within five minutes. His sheets were so soft. She laid on her side, resting her neck on one of his pillows. They were as soft as his sheets.

She wasn't sure how long she had been watching the movie before nodding off. It was odd. Considering she hadn't really been tired. In fact, that was why she avoided getting under his covers, so that she wouldn't fall asleep.

Elijah watched her sleep from the doorway. When he had gotten home and saw her home he immediately rushed inside, wanting to see her. He had heard her breathing from downstairs and knew she was asleep. He took his time walking up the stairs to see her. When he did finally see her he just watched her. Moving from the doorway he walked over to her. She looked so peaceful. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he ran a hand ran over her cheek. Very gently. He didn't want to disturb her. Her soft skin against his hand made him want to hold her. He continued to stroke her cheek lightly. At first, she didn't wake up, but after a while she came to. A smile crossing her face when she saw Elijah looking down at her. He smiled back.

"Hi."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Hi. What a lovely surprise."

"How long have I been out?"

"I'm not sure. I only got home a few minutes ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I like watching you sleep."

She joked, "Not creepy at all. I missed you."

"I missed you to. Sorry I had to cancel our plans the other day."

"Why did you cancel?"

"There were some things that I had to take care of."

"Like?"

Instead of responding, he kissed her nose and then gently kissed her lips. She leaned into him, wanting more, however he cut it short. With a small sigh she sat up. "You know, since you did cancel on me and I haven't seen you, the least you could do is give me a proper kiss."

"Is that right?"

She nodded, "It would be the correct boyfriend thing to do."

Elijah, with a smile on his face, moved his head towards hers. She went to meet him and was slightly caught of guard when he dunked his head. Instead of kissing her lips he kissed her neck. Running kisses up and down. A smile came over her face, especially when she felt him run his tongue along her neck. When he was done pulled away, holding her gaze. Within moments his lips crashed to hers. She gasped. This was different. When she gasped he took the time to let his tongue enter her mouth, dominating her. She didn't fight it. In fact, she loved it. He pushed her back down, getting on top of her. He held his body weight so that he wasn't crushing her. She ran her hands along his back, glad he wasn't in a suite jacket today. Just a dress shirt.

Pulling away he placed his forehead on top of hers. "How was that?"

"Good."

"Just good?"

"Well it could have been great, but you stopped."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things." He could smell her. He knew she wanted him. In fact, it seemed every time they were together she wanted him. Not that he opposed.

Looking down at her, he took in her outfit. She had on a short sleeve top and pants that had rips in them. "How long do I have with you?"

"A good while. I'm on break."

"Is that right?"

"Yup. I don't go back until January."

"Well, if it wasn't obvious I plan on occupying most of your time during this break."

"I sure hope so." Her gaze softened as she looked at him. He was still hovering of her. "Tell me, what have you been up to?"

"Curiosity killed a cat."

"Good thing I don't have a cat. I have a dog."

He shook his head, "If you must know I've been consulting with my brothers."

"About?" He gave her a look. "Right. The cure."

"Yes."

"And do you know where it is?"

"Not exactly."

"But you're looking."

"Yes."

"Why?" She tried not to sound whiny when she asked. "I mean if you don't want it for yourself."

"Because I don't want anyone trying to use it against me, my family, or you."

Her face scrunched up, "Me?"

"You are the most important thing to me." She felt her heart melt. Her eyes softened as she listened to him. "Over the years my family and I have acquainted many enemies. If they though they could use the cure and you as a way to get to me they would. I won't let that happen."

"I'm the most important thing?"

"Yes, you are."

Her cheeks rose as she smiled at him _. I love you_. It was on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to say it. But she didn't. So instead, she just leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Now," he was still close to her face, "do you want to keep talking about the cure? Or shall we occupy our time a better way?"

"Like?"

His hands toyed with her shirt before moving down. He ran his finger over her jeans, "I can think of a few things you might like." With that he popped the button open. Next he pulled her zipper down. She opened her legs wider, which encouraged him. He placed his hand inside, running it along the lace of her underwear.

"Oh yeah?"

Moving his fingers so that they were now inside of her underwear, he ran his finger along her wet center, "Yes." The next thing coming out of her mouth were moans.

* * *

"You know I hate coming out late on Christmas eve."

Cordelia ignored her sister, pushing the cart around. "Yes, I know. But considering we need more wrapping paper, because you forgot to get it, here we are. And let's not forget you didn't feel like coming out early this morning. Now here we are."

"Right." She trailed along next to her sister. It wasn't long before they were in the section for wrapping paper. Maddie let Cordelia pick everything out.

"How much more do you have to wrap?"

She thought about it. Their parents stuff was done. They had finished that while they were home alone before putting the gifts under the tree. All she had left was her sister's, Matt's and Elijah's. "I'll probably use two rolls."

"So, I will get five."

"Five?"

"I'll probably need some to. And an extra, just in case. Besides, I'm sure mom has some but just in case she runs out."

"True, true."

Together they picked out five different rolls. Maddie looked around. It felt like even more people had come into the store since they'd been there. Cordelia, seeing her sister looking around, rolled her eyes.

"We are leaving soon. I just want to check for last minute things and then we can go."

"I didn't say anything."

"Your face says it all. Besides, I don't understand how you can love black Friday shopping and hate going out on Christmas eve."

"I think people are nicer on black Friday."

"What dimension are you living in?"

"Apparently not this one."

* * *

"All done."

Maddie looked around her bed. It was covered with paper scraps, a roll of wrapping paper and scissors. She and her sister had just finished doing everything. Everything being the last couple of things they got for their parents, the things they had gotten for Matt and Cordelia had helped Maddie wrap Elijah's gifts.

"Did you get Klaus anything?" Maddie wondered as she threw out everything she didn't need. She moved the roll of wrapping paper to her closet. She was glad she had wrapped her sister's gifts when she first got home.

"Maybe."

"What did you get him?"

"I might have gotten him a mistletoe."

A smirk came across Maddie's lips, "I can't deal with you."

"Well you know me."

Together, they finished getting everything settled. They had already said good night to their parents. Maddie was shocked her dad was even home. He was supposed to be there with them in the morning and then leave in the afternoon.

"When do you want to take these downstairs?" Maddie wondered, gesturing to their parent's stuff.

"I'll take it now. And then I'm getting in my pajamas."

"If mom made cookies bring me some."

"Yup! Put the Grinch."

It was a ritual for them to watch the Grinch on Christmas eve. And then they would watch all day on Christmas. Sometimes they would watch the Polar Express as well, but mostly they just watched the Grinch. She placed Matt's gifts on the floor in front of her TV. She would deliver those to him tomorrow.

After she changed into her pajamas she put in the Grinch. The minute she was under her covers, Lucy jumped onto her bed, curling up by her feet. She smiled at her. Cordelia came in soon after that, a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Still warm," she announced.

"What are mom and dad doing?"

Cordelia got in next to her sister, "They're in their room."

"Gotcha."

Together, the two lay there, eating cookies and laughing as Jim Carey played the Grinch. They didn't care how many times they washed it. It never got old.

* * *

Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows/alerts! I appreciate it.

In this chapter … Maddie and Alaric have a quick conversation. Maddie goes to see Elijah.

Next chapter … Christmas.


	44. Chapter 43: Merry Christmas

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Review Responses to Chapter 42**

AndrianaWarrior7 - Some Cord/Klaus in this chapter, hope you like it! :)

Guest - Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

silentmayhem - It's like you read my mind for Cord and Klaus having a Christmas moment together. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

NicoleR85 - Thank you so much for always reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

Bella-swan11 - Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

kineret - So glad you're still enjoying it! Hope you like this chapter! :)

Shaniia . anonymous - Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the Cord/Klaus moment in this chapter! :)

ArtemisLuna85 - Going to try and put in more Maddie/Elijah time in the future. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 43 ~ Merry Christmas**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"Do you think that the girls are awake yet?" Janette Bennett asked her husband. She and Christian had been up for a while now. They were currently lying in bed. Both had coffee cups in their hands.

"We would know if they were up." Christian noted. "Cordelia doesn't let anyone sleep in on Christmas."

"She has gotten a little better over the years."

"If by better you mean getting us up at 9 instead of 7, you're right."

Janette chuckled, "We raised good girls."

Christian joked, "That's questionable." She lightly smacked his arm. A moment of silence passed before he said, "I'm proud of them."

"I am to." She relaxed. Enjoying the feeling of her sheets against her back. "What do you think Maddie is going to do about college?"

"She really likes North Carolina."

"I think she'll get in."

"I do to."

"But?"

"But I want her to look at all of her options before deciding. I don't want her to make a quick decision."

"Like Cordelia?"

"Cordelia wanted to go to Stanford for a while. And when they told her that they wanted her for their lacrosse team it was icing on the cake. And then when she got a full ride it was a save for our pockets."

Janette let out a loud laughing. She knew her husband was right though. Their tuition was a lot. "She loves it there, not to mention she is doing really well with all of her classes."

"I'm sure she does love it. Her liver will regret it later though." They had both seen the pictures of her on Facebook. While nothing was to bad, they knew she was drinking. A lot.

"I talked to her about it."

"And?"

"And she said she understands what I was saying."

"But?"

She smirked at him, "But, if I know Cord, like I do, she is going to do what she wants to do."

"Yes, she will." He turned on his side and faced her fully. "Now, let's enjoy our last moments before she comes down here." He leaned over kissing his wife. Janette chuckled kissing him back.

* * *

Christmas music.

That was Maddie's first thought. She could hear what sounded like the Grinch on her TV. It didn't exactly sound like the move since no one was talking. She figured that it must have been the main menu. She kept her eyes closed. Moving her legs, she could feel Lucy. She was still curled up by her feet. Slightly, she moved her hand. She felt Cordelia's arm. Squeezing her eyes tighter she willed herself to go back to sleep. Just a few more minutes. She knew that wasn't going to happen though. Now that she was up she was up. She might get in a nap later but she wouldn't be sleeping until later tonight.

It was crazy to her how Christmas was here already. It felt like just yesterday she was getting ready for her first day of senior year. Now when she went back she would only have about six months left until her graduation. She quickly pushed those thoughts to the side. She would just get through this first.

"You awake?"

She opened her eyes. She didn't turn to look at her sister though. "Yeah."

"Good," she felt Cordelia move slightly. "Your phone has been going off nonstop."

"Who was it?" If she knew her sister, she had looked at her phone.

"Your team group chat, Katie texted you individually to. Kyle, Chris and Damon texted you as well."

"Okay." She held out her hand. Cordelia placed it in her hands.

"Not to forget your boyfriend."

"Of course." She bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to contain her smile. She had no doubt he would text or call but actually seeing his message made her heart flutter.

 **Elijah – Merry Christmas beautiful. I will see you later.**

She typed him a response. She noticed Cordelia hadn't actually opened any of the messages since numbers were next to the name. She just saw who texted. She quickly responded a Merry Christmas to everyone. She hovered over Damon's for a while. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. While they did have a nice conversation, things weren't back to normal. Staring at the message she wrote she finally sent it. Just a simple, Merry Christmas Damon.

"Ready to go downstairs?" Cordelia wondered.

She turned her head to face her sister, "Someone is excited."

"I'm always excited for this day."

Pushing off her covers, Maddie responded, "I know."

Cordelia only laughed, getting out of her sister's bed. Their movement woke Lucy, who opened her eyes. Maddie gave petted her before getting to her feet herself. Her feet felt good against her carpet. Stretching, she heard some of her bones crack. She ran a hand through her hair before looking at her sister, who was watching her.

"You ready?"

She nodded, "Yeah, let's go." Together, they left Maddie's room and headed downstairs. Lucy stayed where she was, curled up on her comforter.

Cordelia headed straight for the living room, while Maddie went into the kitchen. She could have really gone for a cup of Starbucks right now, but she would survive without it. Knowing her mom would most likely want coffee, she started the water for it. While she wasn't the biggest coffee fan she didn't hate it. She figured a small cup would really wake her up.

As soon as the water began to boil, she turned it off. Grabbing four cups. She was sure they would all need a cup this morning. Although, it seemed like Cordelia had enough energy for them all already.

"Good morning sweetie." She turned her head. In came her mom, two coffee cups already in her hand. She walked up to Maddie and kissed her forehead.

"Hi mom." She glanced at the cups, "Coffee or no?"

"I'll take another cup. I'm sure your father will want one to. You can just use these cups," Janette set down the cups she had in her hands down on the counter. Maddie put two back from the four she had taken out.

"How many sugars do you and dad like? And do you like milk?" As she asked, she could hear little feet hitting the ground. Soon enough Lucy appeared. Janette walked over to the back door, letting her outside to do her business.

"I'll take milk and sugar."

"I want mine black," her father announced coming in.

"I WANT MILK!" All three of them heard Cordelia from the living room. "AND A LOT OF SUGAR!"

Shaking her head and chuckling, Maddie made the coffee. By the time she had everyone's done, her mom let Lucy back in, who disappeared. She figured that she either went to Cordelia or went back upstairs.

Taking hers and her sister's, she headed into the living room. Her parents were right behind her. Cordelia, was flipping through the channels. She stopped when she found a Christmas movie playing.

"The polar express," her mom commented. "I'm surprised you aren't watching the Grinch."

"That comes on when this is over," Cordelia noted.

"Of course it does. Well, the sooner we open gifts the sooner I can start breakfast. Unless you want to do breakfast first."

Maddie shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me." She raised her small coffee cups to her lips. The cup was hot, so she tried not to hold it. Opting to use the handle instead. Placing her lips on the cup, she tilted it up a tad, taking in a small sip. _Hot, hot, hot._ She quickly placed the cup down. Her tongue slightly burned which made it hard for her to enjoy the taste.

Her dad chuckled next to her, "Either way, let's get this show on the road. I'm going to need to get in a nap before work."

"You had all night to sleep." Cordelia said.

"I had all night to wrap your gifts."

A grin came over her face, "Well, you know, last minute wrapping for the win." Maddie shook her head. Her sister's antics never failed to put a smile on her face.

Taking initiative, she got to her feet and looked at her mom, "Gifts first and then we can make breakfast." Walking over to the tree she sat down in front of it. The lights were still on from the night before. She didn't know where to start.

Fortunately, she didn't have to decide. Cordelia came over and immediately grabbed something. Looking at the label on it, she handed it to Maddie saying, "This is for you."

Maddie took the gift, looking at it. It was wrapped tight. She was pretty sure it was from her parents. While she and Cordelia were good at wrapping they weren't this good. "Santa wrapped this so nice for me," she joked. Both of her parents laughed aloud from their spots and her sister shot her a small smile.

* * *

Majority of the living room floor was a mess. It was covered in wrapping paper. Everything was opened and now they were all just relaxing. Maddie and Cordelia on the floor, looking through stuff they had gotten, Christian and Janette were on the couch looking at the framed photos of their girls.

"I love this one," Janette said to her husband.

Maddie, who was laying on the floor glanced at them. She couldn't see their faces because the picture frame was blocking it, but a smile came to her face. It was a good call from her sister to get those done.

"I suppose you want to hang them up immediately," commented Christian.

"We should put it over the fire place."

Both girls looked at the wall space above the fire place. It wasn't exactly empty. There were two large portraits hanging up next to each other. Both the girls school senior pictures. They were both in their cap and gowns, smiling. Looking at them, Maddie noticed how alike they looked in their pictures. They definitely had similar smiles.

Christian glanced up at his daughter's senior pictures, "Yeah, I can do it before I go to work."

Cordelia nudged Maddie with her foot, "I told you this was a good idea."

"Yeah, it was."

Janette then stood to her feet, handing the portrait over to Christian, "I'm going to make breakfast." Maddie looked at her mom, her empty coffee cup in her hands. "What do you all want?"

Cordelia shrugged from her position on the floor, "Anything is fine."

"So she will take the dog food," Christian laughed.

"Ha ha dad, so funny."

"I'll help," Maddie announced. Getting to her feet, she followed behind her mom into the kitchen.

Jannette first walked over to the sink, rising out her cup. She then left it before going over to the fridge. "Waffles?"

"Of course," Maddie noted. "My favorite kind of breakfast."

"Oh, I know." She began to get out the ingredients for them. "What are your plans for today?"

"I'll be home," she commented. "And then I'm going to swing by Matt's later. I don't know what time though." _And after Matt I will be heading to Elijah's_ , she thought to herself. She couldn't wait to see him and spend time with him. An image of them together, watching Christmas movies popped into her head. She then thought about the two of them, upstairs in his room and in his bed, doing things. The thoughts that escalated in her head quickly made her smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

Her thoughts of Elijah quickly disappeared, "Nothing. Just excited to give Matt some stuff. He deserves it." She meant it.

"Yes, he does," Janette noted. "I wish our basement was finished. I would just move him in downstairs."

"I would love that. I'm sure he would protest though."

"With your sister on our side, I'm sure we could get him to agree."

"Who can say no to her?"

There was a slight moment of silence before, "NO ONE!" Was yelled from the living room.

* * *

Later, when it was already past three o' clock, Maddie decided she would shower and get ready. After having breakfast, and watching the Grinch with her family, she had taken her gifts upstairs. After putting majority of it all away, she lounged on her bed. Now, she was ready to go out. She considered slipping back into her pajamas and then going to Elijah's but decided against it. She picked into a long sleeve black shirt that had a straight grey line going across, ripped skinny jeans and a pair of slip on shoes. Combing her hair, she made sure that it was put together before grabbing her things and leaving. She yelled a goodbye to her sister before running downstairs.

"I'll be back!" There was no answer. Walking around the living room and kitchen she didn't see or hear her mom. She went to their bedroom then. She was gone. And so was her dad.

"Where did they go?" Cordelia wondered, coming down the stairs. Her car keys in her hands.

"They aren't here. I know dad had to go to work but I'm not sure what time."

"Maybe she went to keep him company," she shrugged. "I guess none of us will be home."

"Where are you going?"

"Out," Cordelia answered. She was trying to hide her smile.

"Right," Maddie said walking towards the door. "Tell Klaus that I said Merry Christmas and that I'm still upset about Rebekah."

"I will."

* * *

When Maddie arrived at Matt's house, his car was in the driveway. She was glad he got to be home. She hadn't been sure if the grill would be closed or not. As she came through the door, she could see his sleeping form on the couch. She tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb him from the only sleep he might get.

Looking around, she tried to find a spot to put the things she had and her family had gotten for him. Seeing an empty place by the TV she headed over there. She had a duffel bag full of his and Elijah's things. She was able to tell the difference due to the wrapping paper. She tried to set up everything nicely for him. When she felt okay with it she wandered away and into his kitchen. Looking through his fridge, she felt good seeing things in there. It wasn't a lot, but it was something. She was going to have to remind herself to re-stock it later. Heading back into his living room she grabbed her bag and gave him one last look before heading to the door to leave.

"Maddie." _Shit._ She thought he had been asleep. Now she was definitely busted. Even though he would have most likely known that everything was from her anyways. Slightly turning her body, she looked at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas Matt."

"Merry Christmas," he responded, yawning.

A small smile graced her lips. She watched him for a moment leaving, closing the door as quietly as possible behind her.

* * *

"Merry Christmas."

She raised herself up onto her tippy toes, eyes locked with Elijah's, "Merry Christmas." He held her gaze. Slowly leaning his head down, he captured her lips with a quick kiss. Even though it was nothing crazy he kept his mouth locked with hers, just resting there. She felt herself relax, loving the feeling.

Slightly moving his head, he pulled away, resting his nose against hers. Moving her hands, she rested them against his back. "That was nice."

"Indeed."

A smirk came over her face. "And what have you been doing all day?"

"Waiting for you."

Now she really smirked, "Oh yeah?" Her head moved to the side slightly, "Well I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

He pulled her closer, "It's quite alright." Leaning down, he planted another kiss on her lips before pulling away, "Come." She let her hand gravitate towards his. She began to move before she stopped causing him to turn and look at her.

"What's wrong?"

She used her free to hand to grab the bag that she had dropped when she first came in, "Don't want to forget this."

"And what's in there?"

She wriggled her eyebrows at him, "Wouldn't you like to know." Pulling her gently, and causing her to laugh, he continued to lead her into the living room. The first thing she noticed was the lights on the tree all lit up.

"Did you ever turn off those lights?" She wondered.

"No."

"And why not?"

"I like it with the lights on."

She shrugged, "Nothing's wrong with that."

As they sat on the couch she dropped the bag to the floor. She was unsure what do next. That was one of the things she hated the most about her relationship. Those awkward moments where she didn't know what do or say.

"I missed you," she spluttered out. "I mean, I know we just saw each other but I missed you." A shy smile came over her face, causing her to put her head down. "Is it weird? That we spend time together and yet it always feels like it isn't enough?"

Running his hand over the side of her head, Elijah ran it down her face, cupping her chin. He raised up her chin so that she was now forced to look and it him instead of her lap. "No, it isn't weird. In fact, I don't think we see each other enough."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Let's change that."

"How? It's not exactly like we have the best schedules. I mean school is still going on and it's going fast but not that fast. It's only going to get harder within the next couple of weeks since my workouts are starting."

"Workouts?"

"For lacrosse."

"Right. How could I forget that?" She enjoyed the sly smirk that came over his face. It just made her want to kiss him.

"I don't know," she slightly leaned into him. "How could you forget? I mean shouldn't one of the oldest people in the world remember everything."

"Forgive me. Some things might slip." It was obvious to her that he was joking around. She liked this side of him. She quickly decided that she would keep it going.

"Well," she moved so that her nose was touching his, "we'll have to do something about that. Won't we?" Moving in she gave him another peck. She loved kissing him. If she had it her way she would be kissing him a majority of the time. Well, kissing him and doing other things with him that would make her mom want to send her to church. Moving away she had a grin on her face, "Present time."

She was actually excited. More excited than she had been with her parents. "Can you open the stuff from me first?"

He looked at her with amusement stretched along his face, "If that's what you want. Although, do you mind if I ask why?"

"Because," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Looking down. "I just want you to open first. And it's not all of them. I also want you to open one last, like after we are done." Bringing her gaze back up she saw staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Basically, you want to open your gifts in the middle."

"Yes." That was a good way to put it.

"Alright."

Getting to her feet, she grabbed the bag she brought and hauled it over to the tree. "Don't mind the bag. It's not your gift." When she closer to the tree, she sat, and pulled out everything she had gotten him from inside. The minute she spotted the lace outfit she had brought, that she would display to him later she quickly closed it.

She was sitting crisscrossed. By looking at the tree, she could see the gifts that she presumed were all hers wrapped nicely.

"Did you wrap these yourself?" She wondered.

"Yes, I did."

"You wrap like my mom."

"And is that a good thing?"

She nodded, "It's great. I might have to hire you to wrap my things next year."

Elijah picked up one of the gifts that she had just put out. It was wrapped in a red and black wrapping paper. "I assure you, your wrapping skills are fine."

She grinned, "Compliments on Christmas. Wow."

"I only ever have compliments for you."

Jokingly she responded, "Remember you said that. Open it," before his fingers could actually remove the paper she stopped him. "WAIT!" She went to grab it, placing it behind her. "That actually needs to be opened last. Sorry." She reached for another gift that she had brought along from him. "You can open this one."

He shook his head, laughing slightly, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things I'd love to do with you when this is over."

"Is that right?" She nodded. "I'll be sure to ask what those things are when we finish. Hopefully I can deliver them to you."

"You most definitely can."

"Good. Now open!" A rush of excitement was coming through her. She didn't exactly remember what was in that one. She only knew what was in the one she took away from him because she had put tape all around it.

She watched, anxiously, as he opened up the gift. One he tore of the paper she knew what it was. She had found him an assortment of different ties. Grouping them all together, she had placed them into one box. She figured it would save time if he didn't have to open over ten different tie boxes. She watched as he looked at each one. Studying it, before he moved onto the next one.

"I love them," he finally said.

"Really? I didn't know which ones to get you. I mean you always wear dress shirt and ties so-," a hand came over her mouth. She smiled against it. She had been babbling. Again. It was just to easy for her to do that with him.

"I love them," he said again.

"Okay," she murmured against his hand. Reaching over she pushed the other things that she had bought him over. Each gift that he opened he said he loved. While a majority of it was ties and dress shirts, with some other things, she was more excited to give him the gift she had taken from him earlier.

"Now it's you turn," he told her. She noticed an octave in his voice changed. _So hot_ , she thought to herself.

"Yeah, now it's my turn." She tried to keep her mind out of the gutter. There would be plenty of time for dirty thoughts later. Not to mention dirty actions.

Elijah extended his hand to her, giving her a gift. She smiled looking at the perfect wrapping. In a way she felt bad knowing she was going to rip the paper off. For a split second she considered having him wrap something for her just so that she could hang it up in her bedroom and look at it. Although that might arise questions. She chuckled.

"Something funny?"

She shook her head, "No. Well I was just thinking about how perfect your wrapping is. And then I considered having you wrap stuff so I could just have it in my room to look at. I'm sure my mom would question it though."

Opening up the gift he gave her she let out a small chuckle. He had gotten her an assortment of gift cards. "These Starbucks gift cards will especially come in handy," she told him. "I go almost every morning."

"So I've been told."

With that he proceeded to hand her things. He had gone all out. She especially loved the Michael Kors bag that he had gotten her. She had leaned over and kissed him for that one. And then she kissed him again when she saw the wallet. She had to force herself to pull away from him. Clothes would have definitely come off if they continued. And while that was on her agenda she wanted to save it for later. She then opened up the other things he brought her. By the time she was finished, paper was everywhere.

"One more," he said. He handed her what looked to be a shape in the middle of square and rectangle. It was wrapped but she was positive that there was a box inside.

"More?!" She asked. Her voice raised a slight octave. "But you've already gotten me so much."

He smiled at her. Returning it, she looked down at the gift in her hands. She slowly took off the wrapping paper. Her smile widened when she had the grey box in her hands. It was a jewelry box. Zales logo on the front. Staring at the box, she opened it up slowly. A short gasp came from her as she looked at the magnificent piece in front of her. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was round, a diamond in the center and then double diamond frames around it. It was sparkling. And it was huge. With her mouth opened she looked at Elijah.

"This is too much."

A frown came over his face, "Do you not like it?"

She shook her head. That definitely wasn't the problem. She looked back down at the necklace, "No, I love it. But it's just way too much. I mean, come on. There are so many diamonds on here. This had to be really expensive."

"Not enough diamonds in my opinion."

She thought her head might spin. While she didn't know much about diamonds, from the looks of it, this necklace was most definitely a lot.

"And to think I was going to get you Cartier, or Harry Winston. I even considered Bvlgari." She looked at him as if he were crazy. "Your sister talked me out of it."

"You talked to my sister?"

"Of course. Your sister wanted to make sure you I was getting you good stuff, as she put it."

"Right." She would have to thank her sister later. She knew that those brands were really expensive. She didn't want him spending that kind of money on her. "It really is beautiful."

"Are you going to complain more about the price or would you like me to put it on you?"

She looked up, meeting his eyes. She felt bad. She hadn't meant to complain and seem ungrateful. Handing over the box he took it from her. She moved so that she was sitting with her back to him. She moved her hair over to one side. She could hear the sound of the necklace coming out of the box. Within moments the metal touched her skin. She felt a slight jolt. Looking down she could see the diamonds sparkling. She knew he had clipped the back together when she felt his hands on her side. His lips then touched her neck. She dropped her head back, pushing herself back a tad so that her back was against him. Elijah moved his hands so that they wrapped around her stomach. She enjoyed this. She was ready to take a nap against her when she noticed something wrapped by where she had been sitting.

 _Shit._ She quickly moved from her comfortable position. "Wait!" Elijah looked at her curiously. "You have one more thing to open." She handed over what she had previously taken away from him.

He wasted no time in opening it when she handed it over. The sight made her chuckle. He probably thought she would take it away again. She watched as he pulled out the cards, an eyebrow raised as he read the first one. Moving so that she was on her hands and knees she crawled over to him. Wanting to be closer. She stayed in that position, directly in front of them. She peered down looking at the card. She tried to read it backwards. A part of her relaxed, nothing bad yet. It just said, _Elijah's Coupon Book._

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Keep looking." She watched, still in the same position, as he looked through the book she had put together for him. While looking through the whole book his face was hard to read. She did notice how he stopped to look at some of the cards longer than others. She had gotten the idea to make him a sexy cupoun book online. The cards she made for him ranged from you win one fight, to date night, to breakfast in bed, before they got naughty. For all of the sexual ones she wrote NAUGHTY at the top. Those ones had things such as walking around naked, strip tease, blow job, no panties, wild car and so much more. His face gave nothing away as he looked through the cards.

He placed them down by his side. His face was hard to read. She felt anxious again. She didn't know what he was thinking. "I'm going to clean up this trash."

She frowned. That was it? After looking through that would coupon book that was all that he had to say to her. "Did you not like it?"

Because of her position, when he leaned in his face, their noses were almost touching. "Don't worry, I liked it very much." He pecked her lips quickly. "In fact, I plan on using them all. Especially the naughty ones you've written me. Now I'm going to clean up this mess and then I'm going to have my wicked way with you."

A flash of heat came over her, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

 _Knock knock._

Cordelia knocked twice on the door in front of her. She had already rung the door bell and nothing happened. Now she knocked. Frowning, she wrapped her hand around the door knob, twisting it open. She was immediately embraced with silence. In fact, it was to quiet. She considered leaving, pondering over whether or not Klaus was even home. Deciding to check, just in case, she closed the door and walked around his home.

It was huge. And she always thought she had a really nice house. Walking into what she considered his living room, pictures caught her eye. Although, they weren't really pictures. They were paintings. She walked over to one. It wasn't done. However, the only color on the white canvas was black and it looked like it had been splattered onto the page, instead of put there with a purpose. It was interested. Looking up, she noticed some paintings hanging on the wall. But they were all done.

She felt odd being here. Not really because she was in Klaus' house, but more so because he wasn't around. A part of her screamed to leave while another part said to stay. Taking one last look around she left the door she was standing in. Heading back to the main entry way she headed upstairs. As she took each step up, she had to admit the place was amazing. She loved the way that the interior design was done. She wasn't shocked in the least though. This all screamed Klaus to her. She could see an abundance of doors. Most of them were shut. Some open.

Her eyes kept going to the double doored room. The doors were closed but she had a feeling that it was Klaus' bedroom. It felt like her feet just began walking there before her brain even processed it. She wasn't sure how long she stood there looking at the cream-colored doors. Finally getting the courage to open one, she put her hand around the gold knob, pushing it open. It was pitch dark inside. And she could hear anything besides her own breathing. She was ready to turn back now and go back. Something about being here was just, off.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to come into someone's home uninvited."

She felt herself jump. Within seconds, a light turned on. The dark room now filled with light. Her eyes immediately sought him out. Klaus. The first thing she noticed, was the blood all over him. At least she was pretty sure that's what it was. She would have liked to think that it might have been paint, however, she knew better. It was someone's blood. She swallowed, trying to find her voice.

"My mom taught me a lot of things. I just kind of do what I want."

"That can be dangerous."

"Depending on who I'm around."

A sinister smirk came over his face. However, he didn't say anything. Only looked at her. She stared back, holding his gaze. She didn't want to drop it. It was like she was afraid that if she blinked, or looked away, she would miss something. Her throat felt dry all of a sudden. She licked her lips nervously.

"I didn't know you paint." She tried to veer off. Changing the subject might be good. Or getting on subject, considering they didn't really have a conversation going on. "I mean, I'm guessing you paint. I saw your work downstairs."

"And how did it make you feel?"

"What?"

"The painting."

She wasn't sure what to say, "I don't know. I mean, the painting with the black everywhere felt angry, I guess. Do paintings even have feelings?"

"Yes, they do." The way he responded touched her. He said it in a cold manner. But besides that, there was something else. Hurt. She immediately felt empathetic towards him.

"What happened tonight?"

"I killed."

She had figured that. "Why?"

"Because I was betrayed." She noticed how broken he sounded when he spoken. "All I wanted was loyalty. And they betrayed me." As he spoke she took a few steps closer to him. She figured he wouldn't hurt her but she didn't want it to come back and bite her in the ass. "My hybrids were supposed to be loyal to me. But instead they found a way to break the sire bond. Had me fooled. Not for long though. You can never fool me for long. I'm an original." He brought a glass to his lips and drank. This was the first time she had noticed the alcohol in his hand. She moved her eyes away from the glass back to his face. He was looking at her but it didn't feel like he was seeing her. More like he was looking past her.

"You killed them all?" She took another step towards him. "The hybrids?"

"All but one."

"You spared one's life."

A dark laugh came out of Klaus, "Tyler will pay."

She came even closer. She was now standing right in front of him. "Okay, so you killed all of your hybrids, besides Tyler, and then you came home?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"I went to find Tyler."

"And he wasn't there?"

"Correct." He took another sip of his drink.

"Then what happened?"

"I found his mother instead."

She didn't feel the need to ask anymore questions. She already knew the answer. Mrs. Lockwood was dead. Leaning her body down slightly, she took the glass from him. It appeared to be empty. He watched her like a hawk. She could feel his gaze burning her skin. Setting down his cup on the nearby in-table she then looked at him. Her jeans were touching his pant legs. She sighed big, looking into his eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

"I think that's it." Maddie looked around the floor. She had the lasts of wrapping paper scraps in her hands. She couldn't see anymore lying around. Walking out of the living room, she threw away the scraps in the kitchen garbage.

"I think you're right." Elijah said, right behind her. She jumped a tad, feeling his body directly behind hers. A smile came to her face when she felt his erection against her back. Oh yeah, he definitely enjoyed the coupons that she had put together for him.

She turned around so that she was now facing him. Looking into his eyes she said, "I really do love every single gift you got me. And I appreciate them."

"You're very welcome." His planted a kiss to her forehead. "I love everything you got me as well."

She grinned, "You know, you're hard to shop for. It's difficult to shop for someone who has everything."

"Well you did well."

"Now I'll have to come up with something new for the next holidays."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." He leaned down, ready to kiss her but she slightly backed up.

"Think you could spare me a few minutes?"

"For?"

She felt herself getting wet from the hungry look that filled his eyes. "You'll see."

A small growl came from him, "What are you up to?"

"You'll see."

"You have five minutes."

She thought about what she would have to change into, "I might need more time then that."

Elijah moved his lips to her ear, "Maddison, you have been messing with me since you got here. You have five minutes to rush upstairs and do what you need to do. If you aren't back down here in those five minutes, I will be going up there and I will be ripping off any piece of clothing that you have on."

She nodded, ready to move. Her panties were just about drenched from his words. Before she could, he leaned down, cupping her face in his hands. He made sure to give her a good rough kiss before letting her go. As she walked away he let his hand smack her ass. She let out a surprised, but happy little yelp.

"I hope you'll be doing more of that soon."

"Maddison," he growled.

Picking up her bag, she laughed, running out of there and upstairs into his room. She dropped the bag in the corner of his room, quickly taking her clothes off. She had gotten a special ensemble, just for him. Quickly she pulled out the outfit she bought to wear for him. When he told her that she only had five minutes she didn't doubt it. He had that hungry look in his eyes. And she loved it.

After doing someone online and in store shopping, she had found the perfect outfit for him. It was a two-piece lace set. She had been able to get it in red. She found that fitting since it was Christmas. The set was a lace bustier that had a plunged neckline. It came with a thong and had attached garter belts. She had even bought stockings to go with it and she had heels she planned on slipping into. She had was glad that she had decided to wear the thong earlier. So that was one less thing she had to change into. When she was finally in the piece she slipped into her heels, black stilettoes. Her black nail polish on her feet was sparkling. Quickly, she made her way back down the stairs to him. She considered just staying in the bedroom and making him find her, but she wanted to go to him. She would make him chase her another time.

As she approached the living room, she could see him waiting. A small smile came to her face as she looked at him. He looked impatient. The minute she hit his view he looked up at her. watching her like a hawk. Gone was the impatience and here was the hunger. She didn't stop walking until she stood right in front of him.

"Do you like it?" She spun around. When she went she made sure to shake her ass a little for him. Her ass cheeks on full display for him to see. Hopefully he would be grabbing and smacking it later. She loved when he did that. "I bought it just for you."

"Is that right?"

"Mhm," she said nodding her head. "In fact, I couldn't wait to put this on for you. I've been thinking about all of the things you'd be doing to me today." She knew he was hard for her. The bulge in his pants was a dead giveaway. There was only a little room left in between them. She used it to her advantage, walking closer. She placed her hand on his chest when she was right in front of him. "I would love to take care of that for you." She ran her hand down his chest and to the bulge.

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded, kissing the side of his chin while grabbing his bulge. He was still taller than her. Even with the heels. Poking out her tongue, she ran it along his jaw. Looking down, she quickly undid the buttons to his shirt, moving it off of him. Once the buttons were done she pushed it off of his shoulders. He did the rest taking it off. She then moved to his best buckle. As she did this she held his eyes. She could tell by his expression she wasn't sure what she would do. How far she would go. Well, she planned to go pretty far today. Once his belt was undone, she looked down to unzip his pants.

"Take them off," she murmured.

"Are you commanding me?"

She looked up at him, cocking her head to the side, "Yes, please."

He took her face in his hands. His thumb circled her cheek, "Sweet Maddison." She didn't even care that he was using her full name. "I make the rules."

"I've thought about this for a long time," she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Please, let me do this. And then you can have your wicked way with me for the rest of the night. Just let me try it."

They both knew what she meant. She wanted to suck his cock. It was silent for a moment, "Very well."

She watched, excited and anxious as Elijah pulled his pants down and then his boxers. He stood there in all his naked glory.

"Your body should be sculpted," she murmured. He chuckled lightly. "But it's probably better that it isn't. I don't think I'd like people ogling my man. That's just my job." As she spoke she ran her hand down his stomach and towards his erect cock. "Tell me what to do."

"Wrap your hand around it."

She did as he asked. Wrapping her hand around it. Figuring that he would want her to move it she did, up and down, up and down. "Just like that." She kept going, his hand still around hers. When the pressure on his hand tightened a little bit, she tightened hers and tried to move a bit faster. Looking away from their hands around his cock she looked up at his face. He was staring at her. It seemed like he was trying to keep his facial expressions under control. While he was doing okay, his jaw would tick a little bit. With a smile she looked back down. Seeing a little dibble of liquid come out of the top she stopped, getting to her knees.

Wasting no time, she kissed the head of his cock. She then licked the little slit. This caused him to moan. His hand immediately going into her hair. Slowly she took in a bit more. It was a bit to much. She felt herself trying to gag so she moved her house.

"You can stop," Elijah told her.

"I don't want to stop," she said, licking the side of his cock. "In fact, I want to keep going." She placed her mouth back around the head. Instead of trying to take to much this time, she only took a little.

"Relax your jaw."

She did as she was told, bobbing her head up and down. As she got used to the feeling of him in her mouth she sped up. She didn't take to much of him in but she did take in a little more. His hand in her tightened as she kept going. She took that as a positive sign.

"Move."

She kept going. Ignoring his words. "Maddison, if you don't want me to come down your throat I suggest you move." That only made her want to speed up. So, she went a tad faster. With a groan Elijah came, releasing his load. Maddie felt a substance hit the back of her throat. She slightly coughed. He had warned her. But as he kept shooting his load she took it, not letting go until he was done. She swallowed everything that he gave her. Taking her mouth off of his cock she gave the tip one last sick and then a kiss before she let her mouth relax.

Wiping her mouth, she said, "Doesn't taste awful." She then licked her lips. It was definitely salty. But it wasn't awful. She had thought it would taste way worse than that.

Elijah, who was watching her like a hawk, raised her body up, crashing his lips to hers. She was leaning into him. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, which caused her to moan, accepting his passionate kiss. Raising her hands, she put them in his hair. He continued to kiss her mouth ferociously. She tried to keep up but she was failing. She could feel his member against her stomach. Her lingerie had a slit in the middle so from her neck to panties it was just skin. Nothing covering. When Elijah was done kissing her he moved away, staring at her face.

"You are so beautiful."

She felt her face light up. "You spoil me with your compliments."

He leaned in, their noses touching, "I plan on spoiling you for the rest of my life."

She leaned up, ready to kiss him again, "I like the sound of that."

"Good."

"And now, sweet Maddison, I plan on having my wicked way with you."

"Please do."

Releasing her face, he grabbed her hand, walking with her over to the couch. She knew she had him worked up now. She expected him to toss her onto the couch and fuck her. When face landed in the seat of the couch and stomach was over the arm of the couch, she let out a shocked noise. She hadn't been expecting that. Turning her head over her shoulder, she could see Elijah behind her. He wasn't looking at her however, he was looking at her ass, which was on full display for him.

"You like teasing me?" He looked up when he asked, meeting her gaze.

She nodded her head. _Smack!_ "UGH!"

"Talk."

"Yes." She responded, "I like teasing you."

"You liked teasing my cock earlier? Hm?"

"Yes."

He smacked her ass again before he palmed it. She found herself getting lost in the feeling. "You like making me crave you?"

She didn't respond at first. _Smack._ "Yes!"

"You like this don't you?" He wondered, palming her ass. _Smack._ "Me spanking you." _Smack._

She couldn't lie, "I do."

"I'll have to do it more often." _Smack._

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead a loud moan came out of her. While one of Elijah's hands palmed her ass, another has slipped into her thong. The sensation of a finger inside of her had caused her reaction.

"Faster."

"You don't get to decide." He continued moving his finger in and out of her, going painfully slow. She figured that was payback for her remarks and the outfit. But she didn't regret any of it. Especially not the outfit. She knew that he loved it.

She turned her head, looking at him. When they locked eyes, he pulled out his finger. Bringing it to his lips he sucked her pussy juice off of it. "So sweet. Turn around."

Because of her position it took her a moment. When she was situated she looked up at him. Her back was on the couch and her legs dangled over the arm of it. He walked up to her. Her eyes ran over his chest. He was so muscular. She would have looked at his cock but from her position she couldn't see it.

"I'm going to fuck you while you wear this outfit."

"You don't want to take it off of me?"

"Oh, I do. But first, I'm going to fuck you while you have it on." There was something about Elijah cursing. It did things to her. Just when she had thought she couldn't get any wetter. "I can smell how much you want me."

"Badly," she responded.

"Touch yourself."

"What?" This had caught her off guard.

"Bring your hand to your underwear, move it to the side, and touch yourself."

She looked at him like he was crazy. Elijah, taking it upon himself, moved her. Now, instead of at an awkward angle she had her back against the couch and her legs were spread open. Elijah was sitting on the table in front of the couch, looking at her. "Touch yourself."

"Why don't you touch me instead?"

He smirked, "I will. But right now I want you to do it."

Her face flushed. Holding his gaze, she moved her hand. She ran it along the lace that covered her pussy. She was so wet. Relaxing even more into the couch, she slouched slightly. This gaze her breasts, which were still covered a fuller look. Moving the cloth to the side, she ran her finger along her pussy.

"Put it in," Elijah said, watching.

Very slowly, she inserted her finger. It didn't feel as good as Elijah's but it didn't feel terrible. She moved it in and out, closing her eyes. She could feel his gaze on her. She added another one. Still keeping her eyes closed.

When her fingers were moved away, her eyes snapped open. Elijah had taken out her fingers and was now spreading her legs open. He quickly planted his face there. "AH!" Her back arched against the couch. He licked her pussy from the hood of her clit down. When he dragged his tongue back up he played with her clit. Gently biting it before rotating licking and sucking. As he did that he inserted a finger inside of her. This felt much better than what she had been doing to herself moments ago.

Her body continued to thrash against the couch as he ate her pussy out. She was going to come soon, she could feel it. Just as she felt it coming over her, he moved away.

"What are you doing?" Her hair was sprawled out behind her and she was out of breath.

Not answering her, Elijah took his fingers and sucked them. She watched with hooded eyes. When he was done he grabbed his cock. A jolt of excitement flashed within her. Moving her body with the little bit of strength that she had left she took the head into her mouth. She gave it one quick suck before letting it go with a pop sound. Moving back, she locked eyes with him. Elijah took his cock and ran it along her wet, warm inviting pussy. He stuck his head in, which caused her to let out a sigh of contempt. He took it out, rubbing it along her pussy.

"Stop teasing."

"Why?"

"I want you. So bad."

He slammed his cock into her. She let out a yell. The sensation that came over her was indescribable. Moving, he fucked her, letting his cock slam into her over and over again.

"YES!" She yelled out. "Oh yes! Just like that!"

He fucked her into the couch. Pounding into her. And she loved every moment of it. He moved part of her top to the side, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He didn't stop fucking her though. If anything, it seemed like he was only going faster. She moved her fingers into his hair, holding him to her nipple. Her legs wrapped around his waist, interlocking just above his butt. He moved his head, giving her other nipple the same amount of attention. She watched with her eyes still half shut. Her mouth was wide open though. So, when he moved again and his tongue dominated hers, she went with it. Trying to meet his tongue thrusts, at the same time trying to keep up as he thrusted into her waiting pussy.

She pulled away from his kiss, "I'm going to come."

"Not yet." He sped up his thrusts.

"I can't," she scrunched her eyes closed. She was so close.

"Wait a second longer."

"Elijah!" She meant for it to come out as if she were scolding him, but instead it just came out as another moan.

"Wait." He said. As if it were any more possible, his thrusts sped up. "NOW!"

"AHH!" She let out the moan as she came. Elijah came as well, spilling his seed into her. She could automically feel his semen inside of her. She didn't care. It wasn't like he was going to end up getting her pregnant. She felt him beginning to move out of her. She looked down. She could see a wet spot on the couch. And she knew their juices were mixed together. She found a little bit of strength to lay down. Elijah tried to completely move herself from him but she shook her head.

"Lay on top of me." He looked at her with a questioning gaze. "Please. I like the way your weight feels on top of me."

He came over to her. Placing his hands on either side of her face he rested over her. He relaxed, but still didn't let her feel all of him on her. She let her eyes close. She was contempt. "That was amazing."

Her hair was wild, all over the place. He kissed the crown of her head. Small droplets of sweat formed on her forehead. "We'll have to do it again."

She nodded, opening her eyes, "Most definitely. I love when you get all possessive over me."

"I can tell."

With a laugh, she raised her head to kiss him quickly. Of course, the minute she felt his lips against hers she wanted more. Going back, she kissed him again and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened for her, letting her take control of this kiss. She moved her hands from her sides and ran them along his back and up to his hair. Twisting her tongue with his she began to move slightly beneath him. Ready to go again. Slightly, she thrust her hips up. His cock, which was against her stomach stirred.

Pulling away, he picked her up bridal style. When he was standing with her in his arms he gazed into her eyes. He still had the hunger look, like before, but it wasn't just that. It was love, admiration.

"Now where are we going?"

"Upstairs. Where I'm going to make love to you for the rest of our time together."

"I'd like that."

He didn't waste any time. Hurrying upstairs and then getting her into his bed.

* * *

Cordelia took Klaus' hand in her own. She had just gotten him to take a shower and now he was dressed. Well, kind of dressed. He had on pajama pants that she had left in his bathroom for him. She was pretty sure he didn't need her to direct him to his bed but she did it anyways. Walking him over.

"You should sleep." Instead of physically getting into bed, he sat on the side. Looking at her. She was looking down at him since she was standing. "What?"

"Why did you come here?" Klaus asked.

"Because I wanted to see you." She tried to keep her eyes off of his chest. _Damn,_ she thought to herself, _he is built. Not that I had any doubts about that._

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

His gaze was hard. Cold and detached. "I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas."

"And that's it?"

"And maybe I planned on spending time with you." It was the truth. "No one deserves to be alone on Christmas." His face softened a tad. "But, since you're being a dick to me, I'm going back home."

A small smile came over his face. She smiled back. They held one another's gaze. In that moment Cordelia wondered what it would feel like to have his lips pressed against hers. She had thought about it before. At the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, but nothing happened. She had planned to kiss him today, but she doubted that would happen either. He needed to be alone for a little bit. She was just glad that she come though. At least now he was in fresh clothes.

She moved a piece of hair behind her ear. Her phone, which had been in her back pocket buzzed. She turned her body slightly, as she looked over her shoulder. It kept vibrating so she knew it was a phone call. Pulling it out of her pocket she looked at the name. Lindsey. Turning, so her back was to Klaus she answered it. Although when she did she slightly scolded herself. He was going to hear her conversation anyways.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas boo!"

She chuckled, "Merry Christmas Linds."

"Are you busy tonight?"

"I don't think so."

"Come to my house! Some of us are going to chill tonight." She knew chill meant drinking and some people smoking.

"What time?"

"Like nine. My parents are gone until after New Year's."

"You spent today alone?"

"No. They left like an hour ago to go get my grandmother. And then they're catching a flight and spending Christmas in Disney."

"You aren't going?"

"No." She didn't sound disappointed. "I'd rather spend New Year's here with my friends than that side of the family. My sister snuck off to her boyfriends and now I'm bored."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Okay, see you then! Bye Cord."

"Bye Lindsey." She hung up the phone and stuffed it back into her pocket before turning around.

"Plans tonight." Klaus stated.

"Yeah, I guess so. Funny how that works." She walked closer. Her pants were touching against the knee of his pajama pants.

"Indeed." There was a short moment of silence before he spoke again, "Mind telling me what's in your back pocket?"

"My cell phone," she said as if it were obvious.

"Your other pocket love."

Her face scrunched up. However, before she could ask he leaned forward, his hand circling around her waist and reaching into her back pocket. A shock of electricity went through her body as she felt his hand against the palm of her ass. His hand appeared in a moment. She looked at what it was before she bit her cheek, trying to hide her smile. The mistletoe. She had brought in the hopes that she would be getting a kiss, but she knew that wasn't happening. At least not today.

"It's a mistletoe."

"And why do you have it?" She could tell from his tone that he was interested.

"Well it was going to be my gift to you, but not anymore."

"And why's that?" He twirled it around in his hands.

"Maybe if you had been a little nicer to me you might have had the pleasure of receiving that as your gift. I give great gifts by the way." She said, "But I think you were on the naughty list this year."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, "Is that right?"

"Mhm." She nodded. "I should probably go now." Before she ended up kissing him anyways.

"You probably should."

Slouching her body slightly, she moved her face close to his before bringing her lips to his ear, "Don't forget to burn your clothes."

He chuckled, "I'll try and remember that."

Her lips moved closer, touching the shell of his ear, "Merry Christmas Klaus."

"Merry Christmas Cordelia."

Moving her head to the side, she found his eyes. Like he was waiting for her to finally look at him again or something. Moving in, she kissed his cheek softly. She let her lips reside there for a few seconds before she pulled away. "I'll see you around." Before she could move out of his space, his hands clasped around her wrists. She stopped, her eyes meeting his again. "What's wrong?"

"Spend New Year's Eve with me."

 _OKAY!_ Her head immediately was screaming. She got her thoughts under control before responding. "I'm supposed to go to a party."

"So go. And then leave and come here to spend time with me." Her heart was beating fast. "I promise we'll have a great time." There was something about his smirk that made her want to just push him down onto his bed and then jump on top of him. Looks was not an area where he ever needed to doubt himself.

"I didn't say yes yet."

"You want to. I can hear your heart beating."

"Why should I?"

"So, I can make up today to you." He leaned in, their noses almost touching. "And show you that I'm not that naughty."

She laughed at his joke, "Right. Okay, I'll come. But it better be worth my while." She knew it would be.

"It will be."

* * *

Thank you all so much for your support!

In this chapter … Merry Christmas! Maddie drops off gifts at Matt's house and then she heads to Elijah's. Cordelia drops by to see Klaus.

Next chapter … Happy New Year!


	45. Chapter 44: Happy New Year

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **review responses from chapter 43**

 **guest -** No Klaroline in this story. At first I was going to but after seeing so many Klaus/Cord wants I'm going with that instead. And no baby! Thanks for reviewing! :)

 **NicoleR85 -** Thank you for your constant support! It is honestly so appreciated, hope you like this chapter! :)

 **Rossi's Lil Devil -** Thank you for reviewing! More rated R moments to come in the future lol :)

 **AndrianaWarrior7 -** Thank you so much for reviewing! So glad that you're liking everything and the couples! :)

 **silentmayhem -** Glad you're enjoying the coupling going on. Definitely more spicy moments with Maddie/Elijah to come in the future. Especially since Maddie is getting so comfortable with their sex life lol, thanks for reviewing! :)

 **Bella-swan11 -** Thanks for reviewing. And yes, all Klaus needs is for someone to accept him and there can be smooth sailing. Hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

 **kineret -** Yes, Klaus is a special villain. I love him lol, I think you'll enjoy their moment together in this chapter (hint, hint). :)

 **Shaniia . anonymous -** Thank you so much for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 44 ~ Happy New Year**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"Any plans for tomorrow night?" Cordelia and Maddie looked at their mother before looking at each other. _Yes_ , they both thought.

It was Cordelia who answered first, "Yeah, going to a party."

"Me to," Maddie responded. _A party that involve Elijah and myself, hopefully watching the ball drop naked._

"I'll take it neither one of you is going to be home." They both shook their heads. "Me either. I don't want to leave Lucy all by herself though."

"I'll take care of it," Cordelia responded.

Janette looked at her surprised, "You will?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well she is my dog."

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten that fact," Maddie commented.

"Shut up Maddie. I'll either stop by later or I'll just bring her with me. I should be home in the morning though."

"Please do not get wasted."

"I'm not!" Cordelia's eyes went wide when she said that. "Why is it that you never tell Maddie how much alcohol she should be drinking?"

"Your sister doesn't drink every other day. And when she does occasionally have a drink, she isn't wasted." Maddie put her head down to hide her smirk. There were a few times she had been wasted. And then she would wake up to huge hangovers. "At least not all the time. I remember the day after Cordelia's birthday you were done for it."

Cordelia commented, "Glad I'm not the only one who remembered that."

"Whatever Cord," Maddie said. She stabbed her string beans before taking a bite. When she finished chewing she swallowed before asking her mom, "What are you and dad doing tomorrow night?"

"Some of my co-workers are having a celebration. So we're going to go."

"And you won't be home?"

"Well they are throwing a party in a hotel outside of town. We decided to just get a room for the night."

"Fancy."

Cordelia noted, "I'm shocked dad isn't working."

"Since he worked Christmas he was able to get New Year's off."

"He should start using his time more. He never takes off from work. Practically lives at the hospital."

Janette nodded in agreement, "Don't remind me." A moment of silence was passed before she asked, "Have either of you heard how Tyler is doing?"

Maddie and Cordelia both shook their heads. It hadn't taken long for the town to find out about Mrs. Lockwood. Cordelia, had known before them of course, but it was still crazy to believe.

"No," Maddie answered.

"Poor boy. His father and now his mother." No one said anything else after that. All of them were just left to their own thoughts.

* * *

"Which one should I wear?" Cordelia held up two dresses. One was pink, with a black stripe going across the middle and sides. The straps were wired in three on each side. It looked nice. the other one was a blue laced off shoulder romper. That one was nice to.

"I like the pink."

Cordelia looked over them both, "Me too."

"Where did you get them from?"

"Charlotte Russe."

"Nice."

"Right. I think I'll do black heels for the pink. Unless I go with nude. But since it already has black in the dress that might be better."

"What time are you leaving?"

Cordelia frowned, unsure. "I don't know. Lindsey's party is officially starting at like 11, but some of us are going to be there around eight thirty. And then I'll probably leave by ten, or something close to that."

"You aren't staying the whole time?"

She shook her head, "No."

"So where are you going?" A hint of a smile came across her face. She tried to hide it but Maddie had already caught it. "Are you going to see a certain hybrid?"

"Yes, I am."

"You know you never told me how Christmas went with him."

"It went. I was in and then I was out."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

Maddie crossed her arms, "I'm not buying it."

"Well nothing happened," Cordelia said. Her tone screamed irritation.

"Not even a kiss?"

"Cheek doesn't count. What about you? How was your time with Elijah?"

Maddie's face lit up, "It was amazing."

"Of course it was."

"And I hope we have another amazing night tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded excitedly, "I found out he has a hot tub."

"He does?"

Maddie nodded her head, excited. "Yeah. I happened to go into his backyard and saw it. He also has this fire pit sort of thing."

"So he has a nice backyard?"

"Pretty much."

"And you're going to be using this hot tub tonight?"

"Hopefully. Whether isn't bad. And I think it would be nice. There are supposed to be some fireworks tonight, so I was thinking maybe he and I could watch them from outside in the hot tub. Or we could watch the ball drop on TV inside and then go into the hot tub."

"Point being, you want to go in the hot tub."

"Yes!" She couldn't wait to go in. When she had seen it she told Elijah she wanted to go in. He told her that they could. "I have to bring a bathing suit."

"Do a two piece one. Show off that bod."

"Between us I think he likes my belly button piercing."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. Sometimes he'll play with it." She caught the look that came over her sister's face, "With his hands! He'll like twist it or just touch it."

"I didn't say anything!" Cordelia said with her hands up.

"Your face says it all."

* * *

Maddie was finishing packing up for tonight. Her mom had already left. She was going to get Christian from the hospital and then the two of them would be gone until later. Cordelia had just gotten out of the shower. She had taken hers beforehand. They were going to be leaving at the same time.

Looking through her bag she double checked everything. She had pajamas, a change of clothes for tomorrow, she had her charger and wallet. She wasn't sure what else she would need. She thought about it, feeling like she was forgetting something. Looking over her dresser draws she thought hard. _Bikini!_ The moment she remembered she went to her drawer where they were stashed and looked at different ones. The top was white and tied around her neck. The bottoms a floral print design on them. She quickly put it inside before zipping up her bag.

Getting to her feet she grabbed her phone off of her bed. She had a text message from Matt.

 **Matt – Going to party tonight?**

She had forgotten all about that party.

 **Maddie – No, I don't think so! If you go have a good time! And be safe!**

 **Matt – Of course!**

The day after Christmas, he sent her a text thanking her for everything. She found out later he had even Facebook messaged her mom and sister, thanking them as well. She was glad that they could make his holiday a little bit cheerful. He deserved to be happy.

"How does this look?"

Maddie turned her head towards the door. Her sister was dressed in the pink dress with black heels. Her hair was straight and she had her makeup done.

"Slay!"

"That's what I like to hear."

"You wearing a dress to Elijah's?"

Maddie shook her head no. She had thought about it, but soon decided against it. "No. I think Elijah and I are just going to have a nice quiet romantic night."

"You're starting to talk like him." Cordelia noted. She didn't say it as a bad thing though. Even if she had Maddie wasn't sure she'd care.

"Good." She joked.

"Right. I'm heading out in a little bit."

She nodded, "I'm almost done packing. So ready when you are."

"Right. I have to do my overnight bag."

"And what's the plan with Lucy?"

"I'm going to go to the party, then come here to let her out and make sure she has food, and then I'm going to Klaus' house."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Maddie's nose was immediately filled with the greatest smell. Her mouth began to water, "What are you making?"

Elijah, who had her hand and was leading her into his kitchen responded, "Dinner."

She tried to keep the frown off of her face, "You know one day you are going to have to let me make dinner for you."

He tossed her a smile. She took it as a secret smile that he would continue making her dinner, until she surprised him with her cooking one day. "You always say that. And I always remind you that you made me an excellent Thanksgiving dinner."

"And I want to make you some more excellent dinners." She told him honestly. She would have never thought that Elijah enjoyed cooking as much as he did. Especially since part of his appetite had to do with blood. "At least let me help."

"I've got it." He told her.

"At least let me make dessert."

Elijah leaned against the counter. She found that to be incredibly sexy. She licked her lips. His eyes shot there before he looked back at her face. "You don't have to worry about that."

She walked over closer to him. Placing herself directly in front of him, "Please. You have to let me do something."

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead, "You're my guest."

"And you take such great care of me. But I feel so useless."

"You're many things Maddison. Useless definitely isn't one of them."

A smirk came over her face. He had that look in his eyes. That look of hunger. He definitely wanted her. She wanted him to though. There was no doubt about that.

"Glad you feel that way." Leaning up on her tippy toes, she kissed him. It was their first kiss of the day. Elijah wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Leaning up some more she wrapped her arms around his neck, at the same time, flicking her tongue against his bottom lip. He opened up for her. Allowing their tongues to mesh together. Within seconds, he had her in his arms, her feet wrapped around his waist as he held onto her. The only sound that could be heard in the kitchen was the sound of their kiss, which was growing more passionate by the second.

She felt something hard under her butt. Opening her eyes, she could see that he had moved so that she was sitting on her counter. She kept her legs locked around him. Needing air, she moved her face momentarily. He took that as a cue to devour her neck. She let her head fall back, loving every second of it. Of course, it was over way to soon.

He broke away from her, "We'll resume this later."

Out of breath, she asked, "Why, don't want to fuck me on your kitchen counter?" She wasn't sure where the sudden courage come from for her to actually ask. But once it was out of her mouth she couldn't take it back.

Elijah cupped her face, "Because I'm going to feed my beautiful girl and have a great night with her." Her features softened into a smile. He moved his lips to his ear, "But, if you want to as you put, fuck you on my kitchen counter, that can be arranged."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Arianna asked Cordelia. A frown on her face as she saw her friend getting ready to leave.

Cordelia was in the process of saying goodbye to all of her friends. She was ready to go and spend some time with Klaus. He had already sent her a text earlier to make sure that she was still coming. But before she went there she had to go check on Lucy.

"I have some errands to run. But before then I have to check on Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"My dog."

A look of realization came over her face, "Oh right. The one that's always on your Snapchat. She is so cute."

"Come by and see her one day." She and Arianna hadn't spent enough one on one time together. In high school they were really closed. She was glad they still hung out when they were home but it would be nice to get closer. That was one of the bitter, sweet things about her going to Stanford. You made new friends but at the same time you missed the memories that you made with your old ones.

"Definitely!" Arianna said, taking a sip of the beer she had in her hand. "I'll see you later, have fun!"

Cordelia gave her one last hug. She wanted to get out of here. Not only was she anxious to see Klaus, but she also didn't really want to have to explain where she was going. She kept evading the question when people would ask her. Hurrying, she did one last final goodbye and then left the house. Getting into her car and heading home.

* * *

"You know," Maddie said, holding her fork near her mouth, "in another life time I'm sure you were a chef." She bit into her chicken. Loving the way that it tasted, especially with whatever sauce Elijah had put together. When she finished chewing she noted, "And a great one at that. You probably have your very own five star restaurant with people trying to get it, but it's so popular that you need a six month advance reservation.s"

Elijah smiled across from her. She watched as he filled up his glass with wine. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"This so good," she noted before taking another bite. Elijah had made a baked chicken and topped it off with some kind of sauce. It was delicious. And the green beans he paired with it was good to.

"Don't rush. There's plenty."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be having a midnight snack." She looked up and caught his eye. With a smile she said, "And not just with regular food, if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Elijah shook his head. He couldn't hold his smile though. She never failed at making him smile. One of the many things he loved about her. _Love._ He planned on telling her tonight exactly how he felt about her. He considered it on Christmas but held back. However, after their time together, nothing was holding him back anymore.

"What do you think about my sister dating your brother?"

Her question caught him off guard. "Are they together?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. They're in that weird stage."

He raised an eyebrow, "Weird stage?"

"You know, where you are kind of testing the waters. They're where we were at one point."

"Please remind me of when we were in that stage."

She didn't miss the amusement that was all over his face. "Well we were kind of in the weird stage during my sister's birthday party."

"Ah yes, when you drunk dialed me?"

"I wish you would forget about that." He shook his head. He would never forget that. "But we weren't officially dating then. Just hanging out, and some occasional kisses." She tried to keep the blush off of her face, "Then you had to go and ignore me because Klaus sent me flowers."

"I remember."

"But then we got it right and got together." She told him, "For the most part."

"We've had some quarrels along the way." He was right. They had. "But we've overcome them."

"Yes, we have." She took a sip of her water. He had offered her wine but she declined. Although, she did plan on having some later. "But seriously, what do you think about them together?"

"If she's happy I don't see the problem."

"Do you think he'll be faithful to her?" That was one of her biggest worries. It was no secret that Klaus had a thing for Caroline. At least he used to. Considering Caroline continued to play him she wasn't sure if he had gotten over her or not.

Elijah thought about it, "Yes, I do."

"Really?" He nodded. That made her feel better. After all, he knew Klaus way better than she did. "Alright, I'm done talking about them now. We can focus on us for the rest of the night."

"Perfect." The way he looked at her made her want to just melt. She knew for sure that they were definitely going to have a great night.

* * *

She wiped her hands along the bottom of her dress. She was suddenly unsure of herself, which was kind of ridiculous.

For starters, Cordelia wasn't sure if she should just knock, or let herself in. She had just come in last time. _What the hell_ , she thought to herself opening the door. She tried to make as little noise as possible when she closed it. She soon came to the conclusion that didn't matter. He would hear regardless. Immediately upon her entrance, the smell of food hit her nose. She followed the smell to the kitchen. She stopped short in the doorway. This kitchen was beautiful. And huge. From the granite countertops, to the huge fridge, the over and even the lights that were hanging from the ceiling. She would love to cook in it on day.

"Tell me," her head snapped straight. Her gaze was now off of the ceiling lights and she was looking towards Klaus, "should I be jealous?"

"Of?"

"The way you're staring at my ceiling."

"Just admiring your lights."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Maybe. They're really nice lights."

He smirked at her, "Glad you could make it love."

"I am to."

Her heart skipped a small beat as he walked closer. Now that she had time to analyze him she raised an eyebrow, "What's with the tux?" She accepted the glass he of champagne he handed to her. "Not that I don't like it."

"Well it seemed fitting. If you were going to be all dressed up I should be as well."

She smirked, "And what if I planned to get out of this dress?" Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, "Not like that. But maybe I had a change of clothes in my car because I didn't want to wear this dress."

"Do you have a change of clothes?"

No point in lying. "I do."

"Good." Was his only comment. He extended his arm to her, "Shall we?"

She put down her phone and wallet on the counter. Taking his arm. Her champagne was still grasped in her other hand. She made sure to look around as he walked her out of his kitchen and into his dining room.

"Your kitchen is perfect," she commented. "I would love to cook in it."

"If that's what you want."

"You'd let me?"

"I don't see why not."

Once they were at a dining table he stopped, pulling out her chair for her. "Thank you," she said as she sat. As he walked over to sit across from her she looked around. He definitely scored a perfect 10 when it came to the romantic aspect. While the room was kind of dark, the candles made it perfect. Especially the two that he had on the table. Looking down a smile came to her face. She looked up at him, "You made me dinner."

"I did."

"I never took you for the cooking kind of guy."

He leaned in slightly, intriguing her, "Don't tell anyone but contrary to your beliefs I love to cook."

"Right. I'll have to remember that when I'm trying to find something to blackmail you with."

"That might not turn out so great for you love."

She smiled, "You threatening me?"

He smiled back, "Do you want me to?"

"I don't know. If you did I might like it."

He shook his head, "You are one interesting young woman, do you know that Ms. Bennett?"

"So my mom tells me."

"And how are your parents?"

She frowned, "You really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I."

 _Smart ass_ , she thought to herself. "They're fine. They went away to some party. Should be back sometime tomorrow."

"Well I promise to have you home before they get there."

"I appreciate that. But, I never said I was staying here tonight."

"You will."

"You sound confident."

"Let's just say I've been around for a while. I know what a woman likes."

"And what do you think I like?"

"I know you'll love my food." She looked down at her plate. It definitely looked good. "Now take a bite. Don't want it to get cold."

Jokingly she responded, "So demanding."

"You have no idea."

She stopped before her fork could touch her lips. Her eyes shot up, meeting his stare. She felt her insides getting all mushy. Trying to keep her emotions at bay she took a bite of the food. He made her a pasta dish. She wasn't sure what kind of dish it was but it was delicious. From the spices, to the spinach and tomatoes he added to the sauce. So good.

"You like?"

She kept her face neutral, "It's alright."

"Liar."

She didn't respond, only dug in to her plate. She tried not to devour it to quickly but it was so good. She took spontaneous sips of wine to slow down her eating process. As she neared finished she asked him, "Why did you do this?"

"This me making up Christmas to you."

"You really don't have to make up anything to me. After all, what are friends for."

"Is that what we are, friends?"

"Is that what you want to be?" Her hear was hammering. She tried to relax. She knew he could hear it, which only made her heart pump harder, faster.

Instead of responding her he just put down the pasta he had drained. She backed up slightly as he stalked towards her. "I want to be whatever you want me to be."

"And what if I wanted you to just be my friend?"

"Then I'm your friend."

She took a short pause before asking her next question. "And if I wanted you to be more?"

"Then we will be more."

Picking up her champagne class she drank some, "Good to know."

* * *

"Well that was amazing."

After finishing up their dinner Maddie and Elijah resumed in their seats just talking. It felt like hours as they talked about anything and everything. A little while ago they finally retired to the couch. She was currently snuggling into his arm. Her head resting in the crook of his neck. He had an arm wrapped around her. As she snuggled into him she thought about the amazing meal that he had just fed her. Even though she had already told him how good it was she continued to praise his cooking skills.

Kissing her forehead, he said, "Glad you liked it."

She looked up, catching his eye. "I loved it." Leaning up she kissed him. His warm, soft lips meshing against hers. She pulled away, "Thank you."

"Any time."

A moment of silence passed and she was laughing. She could feel Elijah gazing at her. "You know," she said, "you never did let me make you dessert."

A humorous look came over his face, "If that's what you really want you can."

She turned. Looking at him, she moved her position from snuggling to straddling. Her legs went to either side of his waist. Her hands went to his face. "I do actually want something."

"You do?"

She didn't miss the shock tone of his voice, "Yes."

"Alright, what is it you want?"

"Just like that?" She knew she shouldn't have been shocked, but she was. Just a little. All she had to do was ask and he would give her.

"Just like that."

"Well, you have a really nice hot tub outside."

"I do."

"And I was thinking that we could use it tonight."

Elijah studied her face. While he did that she looked over his. His expression was hard to read. Unmoving. "That's it?"

She nodded, "Well, yeah."

"Okay."

She repeated his words, "Okay."

"Okay," he said again.

"That was easy."

"It's not a hard request."

She chuckled, "I guess you're right." She turned her head. Her phone was sitting on his in table. Leaning over she looked at the time. It was already past ten. She wasn't sure if they were going to watch the ball drop together or what. Even if they didn't she wouldn't care, as long as she got her New Year's kiss from him. "Can we go in now?" She was excited. Besides the fact that she knew he would love her outfit, she hadn't been in a hot tub in the longest time. It would be nice to feel the water against her body. That along with Elijah's hands. And hopefully other parts of him.

Elijah nodded, "I'll go get it ready." With that he pecked her lips quickly.

"Okay," she began to get up off of him. "I'll go and get myself ready while you're doing that."

Before she could really go far, he grabbed her hand. "You planned this?"

She smirked, "Maybe."

"And might I ask what you'll be wearing?"

"Clothes."

Elijah stood to his full height. She felt a chill come over her as she looked up at him. _He is so sexy,_ she thought to herself, _and thankfully he is mine._ "You know Maddison, some would refer to you as a smart ass."

"I'm pretty sure you like my ass."

To confirm what she said, he let his hand move to cup her right butt cheek. He gave it a gentle squeeze before running his hand over it. Even though she had on pants it still felt good. He leaned down, brushing his lips over her ear, "I do." His hand came down on her ass cheek, leaving a smacking sound in its wake. "Go get ready."

She pulled out of his grasp, "I promise you'll like it."

She didn't wait around to hear his response or see his face. Instead she went up to his room where he had discarded the bag that she brought. Getting to her knees she took out everything she needed, before going into the bathroom to change, which didn't take her long.

Once she was ready, she looked down at her body. She was definitely grateful for doing winter track. It had kept her in good shape. Her bikini top made her boobs stand out. It was probably a size to small but it wasn't tight and she looked good so she didn't care. Her bottoms made her legs and her ass look nice. She turned her head slightly, looking at her butt. It was kind of big. Not that that was a bad thing. Looking back straight, she looked down at her belly button piercing. The stud had a pearl design. She made sure to put on her necklace to. She had her hair in a ponytail but she was pretty sure it would be coming down. Elijah loved running his hands through her hair. Not as much as he liked to grope and slap her ass though.

Grabbing a towel, she left his bedroom and was ready to head downstairs when she heard the hushed tone of his voice. Following it she entered a room that she hadn't been in before. It was office. She could tell by his desk and chair. And some of the shelves. She only popped her head in.

"I'll be downstairs." He nodded to her and she smiled before walking away. Her body had been hidden by the door that was half cracked. So, he would be in for a rude awakening when he saw her later.

As she made her way downstairs she stopped by the kitchen. Looking around she grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle. They would definitely be toasting to something and she thought it would up the romantic level. In the back of her head she debated whether or not she was going to confess her love for her. She had been so close on Christmas and she had been close some other times but she held back. Part of her was worried it might have been to soon, but they had officially known each other since March. And they had been together majority of the time they knew each other, even if they hadn't put a label to their relationship right away.

Heading out of the back door, she made sure to keep a tight grip on the wine and glasses. She didn't want it falling and then she would have to clean it up. She considered going back inside and seeing if he had any chocolate and strawberries so she could whip up a quick dessert but she decided against it. She would save those plans for another time. Maybe valentine's day. Or his birthday. _Shit,_ she thought to herself. She had no idea when his birthday was. She would most definitely be asking him. Embarrassment came over her. What kind of girlfriend was she to not know his birthday.

Looking at the hot tub her excited feeling returned. Bubbles had started to form. And it almost looked steamy in a sexy sort of sense. She put down the towel on one of the outside chairs he had. She set down the wine and glasses on top before moving to get into the hot tub.

The water felt so good against her body. When she got in she got some goosebumps from the feeling, but it was still relaxing for her. She walked straight ahead before turning around and slightly squatting. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling. She had majority of her body under the moving water. Her neck was slightly wet.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself."

Her eyes snapped open. Elijah was walking towards her. Rising to her full height she walked closer to the edge. He was still taller than her. "What took you so long?"

"Just had to make a phone call."

She nodded. Not really caring. He was here now. Grasping her hands against the edge of the hot tub, she lifted herself slightly. He leaned his head down at the same time, letting his lips touch hers. At first their kiss started off slow. Their lips gliding against one another. But then, once his tongue entered her mouth it picked up. She let his tongue claim hers before she thrusted hers against his. Moving her hands, she moved them to the front of his pants, messing with his belt. Elijah noticed but didn't pull away from their kiss. When she got the belt done she opened up his zipper. Moving her hands, she found his cock and pulled it out. Elijah pulled away from her as she took it in her hand.

She kept eye contact as she stroked it in her hand. "Take off your shirt." He did as she asked, still holding her gaze. As he opened his shirt, button by button, she sucked in her bottom lip. He was so muscular. She could just stare at his body for hours and never get bored. Once his shirt was off she said, "Now drop the pants." Those went to although he kept his boxers on with his penis poking out. She chuckled but didn't say anything.

She moved her hand, raising to her full height again. She planted a kiss along his neck before she descended down. She made sure she kept her kisses going down straight. When she got to the line of his boxers she lowered herself to her knees. Water splashed over the edge a little. She noticed his eyes were drawn to her breasts. She didn't make a note of it though, at least not yet. She kissed the line of his briefs before lowering them.

"You've been so good to me," she said, lowering her voice an octave. She hoped he found it sexy. "Cooking me dinner, taking care of me, getting me lavish gifts." She kissed the head of his cock, "I want you to know how thankful I am to have you in my life." Before he could say anything, she took the head inside of her mouth.

Elijah watched as she sucked his cock. A part of him wondered what happened to his sweet little Maddison. Since the first time they had made love she had become a vixen. Not that he was complaining. He loved her new-found confidence. Especially when it came down to their sexual activities.

Maddie continued to suck the head of his cock before she let it go with a pop. "You like that?"

He semi glared at her, "You know I do."

She smiled, teasing him, "Just checking." She quickly took his cock back in her mouth, taking in more of him. She began to suck on him faster. Her head bobbing in a steady rhythm. He moved his hand into her hair, keeping her there. He didn't want to fuck her mouth. He didn't think she was ready for that yet. But her ministrations were doing things to him. He knew it was only a matter of time before he came down her throat.

"I'm going to come in your mouth," he told him.

She went faster. He knew that was his okay to do so. As he came in spurts she left her mouth there. Taking everything that he gave her. She knew he was done when she felt him soften. She released it. Giving it one last lick and the head one last kiss before she rose to her feet again and backed away slightly.

"You getting in or what?"

Elijah got in. She noticed he had pulled back up his briefs. Not that she cared. She would be getting them off of him one way or another.

"Since we made love," he said walking closer to her, "you have become such a tease."

"And that's a problem because …" her voice trailed off. She stopped backing up when she hit the back of the tub.

"That is no problem," he spoke standing in front of her. "In fact, I've grown fond of you new found confidence when it comes to our sexual activities."

"Oh yeah?" He nodded. "Good. Because I have plenty in store for us. Especially in the future."

"I can't wait."

She checked him out, before she slightly leaned against the tub. She tried not to obviously thrust her breasts out as he did so. "Like my outfit."

He looked over her. "Turn around." She did as she asked, raising herself to her tippy toes. Her ass lifted slightly out of the water. She let out a moan as a hand came down on her butt. She would never get tired of that.

"This bathing suite is showing off all your assets."

She turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder, "So?"

"I hope you don't plan on wearing this around anyone but me."

"You going to spank me if I do?" She wondered with a raised eyebrow.

He didn't answer her at first. Although his hand landed on her spine and went up into her hair. He took out her hair tie letting her locks fall over her shoulders. "Is that what you want?"

"Maybe." Her head was screaming yes.

"As I said before if you want something all you have to do is ask."

She turned back around, now face to face with him, "I'll keep that in mind."

Elijah pulled her to him. She smiled against his chest as his hands roamed over her body. It felt good. Especially with the water. As his hands continued to roam her body, his lips went to her forehead, kissing the crown of her head. His lips moved from her forehead to her cheek, to the shell of her ear, "I just want to rip this off of you."

Her smile only got wider, "So why don't you?"

"Maybe later. For now, I like looking at you with this on."

She joked, "You like my curves huh."

"You have no idea." His hand on her ass continued to rub before he grabbed a bit. She moved her head to look up at him. Her mouth open from laughing.

"My ass must be your favorite part of my body."

"How can you tell?"

She chuckled. Moving them, Elijah sat down in the tub. She stood in between his legs. Taking her hands in his he moved her. Within seconds she was sitting in his lap. Her back against his chest. A smile came to her face as she stared in front of her. The back of his house was just as beautiful as the front. Looking around she saw a huge amount of yard space. If he wanted to, which she doubted he would, he could throw huge parties. Not to forget the pool that he had off to the side.

It was quiet. Besides the sounds of the water moving along their body, nothing could be heard. Occasionally Elijah would pepper kisses along her neck, but for the most part, he just caressed her gently. His face did stay planted in her neck though. Like now as he caressed her thighs he was breathing in her scent.

"We definitely have to do this more often," she murmured, leaning into his some more.

"Indeed."

"I just want to stay in this moment with you forever. Our own little bubble."

"If things worked out like that it would be great, wouldn't it?"

She nodded, "It would. Of course, we live in Mystic Falls, where you never know what's going to happen."

"Well I know one thing." As he said this he moved his head from her neck. She moved slightly out of his embrace, turning around to face him. Not wanting to be completely out of his embrace she straddled him, her legs on either side of him and he arms hooking together behind his neck.

"And what's that."

"No matter what happens, my love for you will never change."

 _Love._ There was that word. She stared at him. Her face softening. She was going to take that as his way of saying he loved her. "When you took me home after Rose and Trevor kidnapped me, I never thought I would care about you. I thought you were just going to be a vampire that did me a favor and that was it." She made sure she held his gaze. "But you came into my life. And you made me fall for you. And then as time passed you made me fall in love with you. And I couldn't be more grateful."

Elijah smiled at her. A real genuine smile, which caused her to smile back. They were in love with each other. And in the end that was all that mattered.

* * *

If there was anything Cordelia was positive about, it was Klaus' cooking abilities. She had loved the meal he made for her. As a bonus he made her dessert. And he had a great taste when it came down to picking out champagne. His whole alcohol collection was impressive.

"I don't think you should have showed me your wine cellar," she commented as they watched the fireworks outside.

"If something goes missing I'll know who to blame."

"You certainly will," she didn't try to hide it. Although she was pretty sure if she ever wanted to dip into his collection she wouldn't have to take it from him. She had a feeling he would give her whatever she wanted. As a collection of firework went off a smile came over her face. She loved watching fireworks. One of the main reasons the 4th of July was her favorite holiday.

When they finished going off she looked to Klaus, "Is that it?"

"I think so love."

Her face scrunched up in a frown, "Is it New Year's then?"

"I don't have a watch on me."

"You, the hybrid, don't know something?" She raised her eyebrow, fainting shock. "Oh my god."

He smirked at her, taking her hand and guiding her back inside of his house. When they got to the living room where his huge flat screen was, the TV read 11:59. On the screen they were counting down. It was on thirty seconds.

"Eighteen seconds left," she noted.

Klaus faced her, "Seventeen."

"Are we going to count down until midnight?"

"If we were you ruined it."

"I guess I did."

There was a gap between them, not to big, but not small either. She was nervous. If she were with her friends she would be drunk right now, and they would be screaming the countdown at the top of their lungs. But now she was with Klaus. The guy that had been flirting with her and captivated her attention. The guy who she thought might kiss her at midnight.

She glanced at the screen, "It's down to ten."

"It is."

"Nine." She bit her bottom lip.

He stepped closer to her. "Eight." She couldn't even speak for seven, her bottom lip was still between her teeth. He took another step, "You missed a number." She continued to stare at his face, not speaking. Cupping her face in his hands, his thumb stroked over her cheek, while his other hand gently swiped over her bottom lip.

She turned her head to the TV, although she could perfectly well hear it, "Three."

"Two."

"One." Noise rang out from the TV. "Happy New Year Klaus."

"Happy New Year Cordelia."

She wasn't sure if she kissed him first, or if he kissed her. All she knew was that their lips connected in a sweet kiss. She let her hands wrap around his neck as his lips stayed on top of hers. Together the two kissed in harmony, figuring one another out. She let out a low moan as she felt his hand travel down her back, stopping when it landed on her round ass. Her moan was his in to add his tongue to the mix. She stepped closer to him when he did, loving the feeling of him kissing her like that while his hand rested on her ass.

Needing a breath, she pulled away, "That was nice."

"Yes, it was." He didn't move from his position. She was still pressed against him and his hand was still on her butt. He wasn't squeezing but his grip was firm.

Silence followed. She wasn't sure what to do or say next. She didn't really have any expectations. He had more than enough made up for their Christmas encounter. Although he never really had to make it up to her at all since she did come to his house uninvited. He cooked her dinner and dessert, showed her around his house and took her into his cellar, showing her his very impressive, and expensive, drinking collection. He watched fireworks with her and kissed her when the clock striked twelve. Now there was nothing else he could do. Well, he could ask her to stay but she wasn't going to bring it up. She didn't want to seem desperate and she had poked around at the idea before.

"I guess I'll see you later." She stepped out of his warm embrace. He said nothing. Only continued to stare at her with a look of disinterest stretched along his face. That hurt. Now she just wanted to practically run out of there. "Bye," she murmured. Irritation coursed through her. She would have thought that he'd have asked her to stay, but he didn't. She quickly gave him one last look, to which he just stared at her before she made her way towards the door. As her finger got around the knob, she went to open it.

Just as quickly as it was opened, it was shut.

She looked up. A white hand on the door. She could feel his body pressing against her back. Hands went to her hair, moving it to the side before a kiss was planted on her neck. She sucked in a breath.

"You don't really want to go love."

No, I don't. Keeping a game face on she turned around, facing him. His hands went to either side of her head, locking her in. "What makes you say that?"

"For starters," he stepped closer to her, their bodies touching, "you don't kiss someone like that if you want to leave them. And," he moved his face close to hers, their noses touching, "I can smell how much you want to stay."

"What if your senses are deceiving you."

A sinister smile came to his face. Paying her no attention, he brushed his lips over hers. She moved her face, wanting more but he pulled away before she could. His lips going to her throat. She could feel him smiling against her skin. She was losing whatever game she was trying to play with him. He knew it and so did she.

"I doubt my senses are playing tricks on me love. Your face is telling me everything that I need to know."

"Which is?" She felt like shutting her eyes.

A kiss was placed on her throat, "You want me." She opened them, watching him as he took in her body. "Just as much as I want you." His fingers ran along her arms, messing with the straps on her dress. Without him saying anything she lifted her arms up. He took that as the initiative and took it off of her. It dawned on her that the dress had a zipper in the back but those thoughts went away as quick as they had come. Once he had it off of her, he dropped it to the floor, eyes reveling over her body. "And if you didn't come here wanting me, you wouldn't be in this lovely little bra and panty set, would you?"

She sighed against the door, "I guess not."

His eyes stayed on her body, "You have an incredible body. And I must say I'm interested in these tattoos you have." His eyes were on her ribs. Looking at the ink that was there.

"I have a few," she admitted. "But if you want to see them all you have to find them."

"Challenge accepted."

She wanted him to stop talking and kiss her again. If he wasn't going to kiss her mouth he could at least kiss other parts of her that were needy for him. She wasn't a virgin, not that it mattered, and she was ready for him.

"Kiss me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

He moved his face down, kissing the swell of her breasts, "Here?" His head came up, looking her in the eyes he wandered, "or lower." One of his hands moved down her stomach to her panties, gliding over her covered territory.

"Anywhere."

Moving his face from her breasts he kissed her again. This time he let his tongue immediately start in on hers. She longed to feel his body pressed against hers again. Wasting no time, he picked her up, slightly pulling his mouth away from hers, "I think we should take this upstairs."

"I think so to."

It wasn't long before they were in his bedroom. Moments later moans could be heard throughout the entire house.

* * *

"Look at that one!" After confessing their love for one another, Elijah and Maddie went back to their regular position. He was sitting against the tub with her back to him. His arms circled around her waist, his head resting on top of hers as they watched the fireworks. "I love fireworks," she confessed.

"I can tell." He noted how she always commented what she thought of each one.

As the finale went on, a permanent smile stayed on her face. After a minute passed she commented, "That was amazing."

"Yes, it was," Elijah said back. He hadn't taken off his watch since it was water proof. Looking at the time it was a minute after midnight.

"Happy new year my love," he said kissing her neck.

She turned her head slightly, "It's after midnight?"

"Yes."

She kissed his lips softly, "Happy new year."

* * *

 **In this chapter ... Cordelia is going to Klaus' house for new years. Maddie spends her new years with Elijah.**

 **Next chapter ... An original is back!**


	46. Chapter 45: Confessions

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **review responses to chapter 44**

NicoleR85 - Thank you so much for reviewing, as always! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

silentmayhem - First, thank you for reviewing. I am so glad that you're enjoying the relationships taking place within this story. Hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

AndrianaWarrior7 - So glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing! :)

kineret - Aw, so glad that you are liking Klaus and Cord. And yes, that would have been interesting, throwing Lucy into the mix lol, thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Bella-swan11 - Thank you so much for always reviewing. It is very appreciated! Hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

Shaniia . anonymous - Thank you so much for your review! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter as well lol!

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 45 ~ Confessions**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"You ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

Maddie looked up from her computer screen at Cordelia. She was currently finishing some last minute homework. She was half cursing herself about it. She had said she wouldn't procrastinate but she did. "As soon as I get done with this homework I will be."

"How much do you have left?"

She looked around at the papers scattered around her desk. She was currently working on her PowerPoint. She had already finished her English paper and then she would just have to do her calc homework. "Not much. I'm almost done with this and then I just have to do math."

"Have fun with that."

Maddie rolled her eyes. Her sister was actually good at math. And science. While she did fine she wouldn't say she was great at it. At least not like her sister was.

"You had a good vacation though."

She nodded her head. She did have a good vacation, all in all. "I did. But it was way too short."

"Just wait until college, when you have over a month off."

"Can't wait." She really couldn't.

"Now that you're coming back to school, I want you to remember something."

"Yeah?" She turned her head away from her computer, looking at her sister.

"I'm sure you're tired of hearing this but I'm going to tell you again. These are your last couple of months. Make it worth it."

"I will." At least she would try to.

* * *

The minute Maddie's alarm went off a groan came out of her. She had already been up but was hoping she had plenty of time to try and fall back asleep. Obviously, the universe had other plans for her. She tried to ignore it, just lying there, wishing that it would turn off on it's town, but it didn't. In fact, it seemed like the longer she tried to ignore it, the louder it got. Finally, she grabbed her phone and turned it off, contempt when the sound was no longer there to bother her.

When she finally did look at her cell phone she had a text waiting to be read.

 **Katie – Are you going to school late?**

It was sent a little before midnight. A small smile had come to her face before she even responded. Of course Katie had been up late.

 **Maddie – I wasn't planning on it. Why?**

The response came almost ten minutes later.

 **Katie – They're having like an assembly for Tyler's mom in the morning.**

 **Maddie – On that note I will be going late.**

It wasn't because she didn't like Tyler that she didn't want to go. It had more to do with the fact that she didn't want to see people crying. They were just getting back from break and instead of asking each other how their breaks went they would be asking one another if they were okay and giving comforting hugs. She figured a lot of people would be spending time in guidance counselor's office or with the social worker. She wouldn't be shocked if Tyler didn't show up at all. She couldn't blame him. It was awful losing a parent. She was thankful that with everything going on in this town she still had hers.

* * *

"Late, aren't you?"

Rolling over, she could see her mom standing in the entry way of her bedroom. She had tried to relax and fall back asleep, but it just wasn't happening. She considered even going to Elijah's house but if she did that she knew she wouldn't have left.

"Yeah. They're doing something for Mrs. Lockwood and I don't want to be in a room full of emotional people. I would rather just pass." She felt a little bad after saying it. She realized how bad that sounded.

"I understand," her mom said nodding. "Are you going at all?"

"Yeah. I have to go to math."

"How is that coming along?"

"Alright."

"Well your test scores look good."

Maddie, who had half phased back into la la land was well aware now. "You've seen my test scores?"

Her mom nodded, as if it were nothing. "Yeah, your father and I were looking the other night or parent portal." She walked over to Maddie's dresser stand. "Does this smell good?" She wondered holding up a bottle of perfume. From the shape Maddie could tell that it was J'adore by Dior.

"One of my favorites," Maddie responded, giving a small smile. Her mind was still stuck on what her mom had said about checking on her grades with her dad though.

Janette sprayed the air and sniffed, "Smells good." She then sprayed herself, "I got to go. Time to get back to work."

"Have fun."

"I'll try," she said with a laugh, closing her door. A few seconds later Maddie could hear the front door closing followed by a car starting outside.

She turned onto her back so that she could look at the ceiling. Her parents were watching her grades. She wasn't really shocked. Nonetheless the confession still caught her off guard. She wondered how long they had been doing it for. A part of her felt like she was under even more pressure now to do well, because she didn't already have enough.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there for. She had been thinking about her parents and the way they stalked her school wise, and then she thought about school in general, and then she just day dreamed about a variety of things. Like Elijah. When she did look at her phone again she could see that it was almost 7:30. Getting out of bed she hurried to the bathroom and took a shower. When she got back into her room she quickly changed, slipping into a striped sweater, skinny jeans and a pair of Sperry's. After getting dressed she threw her hair into a messy bun before grabbing her things and leaving.

On her way out, she stopped into her sister's room. Cordelia was facing the door, a look of peace crossed over her face. Because of the space she had, Lucy was curled up by her chest. With a small smile, she quickly took a picture of it and posted it on her Snapchat. Doing that reminded her to send out her streaks before she lost them. She quickly left after that, figuring she was already late enough.

Because of the assembly she wasn't really late. She had went to math where her teacher informed her that with the assembly they were having for Carol class wouldn't actually be starting until third period. She decided to stay though, seeing as some people were actually in the room. It was weird, seeing as they didn't learn anything, just sat there. She was however pleased to hear he would give everyone who showed up bonus points. That was always a plus. Especially with her parents checking in on her.

She was slightly disappointed not to see Matt in Biology. She would have to stop by later and see him to make sure that he was okay. She did talk to him after new years but it wasn't a long conversation. It was one of those hi, how are you doing, convos. For most of the day there was barley anyone in class. A part of her wished that she would have just stayed home for the day. She could be lounging around in bed watching Netflix. Or messing with her sister. She would only have the pleasure of enjoying her company for a few more weeks before she was off to Stanford.

When her day did end she didn't go straight home. She headed toward the library. While she had textbooks for her classes, they were at home, and her teachers did mention that there were some books in the library that might help with units besides the ones they had given out at the beginning of the year. She had looked over their new math unit packet during the break and it looked difficult. She wanted to try and teach some of it to herself first so that she would have a better grasp of it. The same went for Biology. The new unit they started today had her brain spinning already.

Entering the library her eyes went wide a little. Sitting a table were Caroline, Stefan and Elena. She was going to just ignore them and continue on with her business but the sight of Rebekah caught her off guard.

"Hello Maddison."

"Rebekah," she didn't even try and hide her shocked tone. "Klaus undaggered you?" She was glad he had a change of heart.

"No."

She frowned, "He didn't? Not that I'm not happy to see you but then how are you here right now?"

"April Young."

"April?" She was involved in this mess now to?

"Yes. Now what are you doing here? I thought you had skipped for the day. Didn't see you this morning."

"I didn't come this morning." She didn't hear it but she saw Elena' face move. She had probably muttered something but she didn't care about that right now. "What are you doing Rebekah?"

"Class is session right now sweetheart." Rebekah said, her face lit up and excitement was evident in her tone.

"Class?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Well you have fun with that," she noticed the discomfort on everyone's face. "I have things to do." With that she passed them all and wandered through the library.

It didn't take her long to find the textbooks she was looking for. What took a while was finding the sections that she needed. She had brought post it notes, that she found tucked away in her locker, and used them to mark the pages that she was going to photocopy and then take home. When a rush of air hit her, she looked up. Rebekah was smiling at her.

"How have you been?"

Maddie was a little startled by her question. She didn't think she and Rebekah had any "bad blood" or anything like that, however, she was curious if Rebekah would be mad at her. If she had known exactly where Klaus had hidden her she would have undaggered her herself. She did however seem fine and not angry with her.

"Alright, I guess. I'm sorry you missed Christmas."

"I spent my time with April."

"Well that's a positive." April was truly a nice girl. At least she thought she was from the couple of times that they had spoken to one another. "Have you seen Klaus?" She wondered.

"No and don't worry, I will remember to never make the mistake of trusting him again."

Maddie didn't say anything but she doubted that. If anything, Klaus and Rebekah were the closest of the Mikaelson siblings. They had their quarrels, yes, but when it came down to it, they were there for one another.

"I'm sure in six months things will blow over."

"I doubt that. What are you doing?"

"School stuff."

"Right. I can't wait to get back into the swing of classes. I'm sure I've missed a lot."

"You're coming back?"

"I sure am." Rebekah slightly turned away from her. "Come say goodbye before you leave. I compelled them but I wouldn't put it past any of them to try and trick their way out of here."

Maddie nodded, and slightly waved, going back to what she was doing. When she had everything she needed, she photocopied her pages before putting the books back. She still had them in her hands as she prepared to leave.

"Bye Rebekah." She said, before she could officially pass the table that they occupied.

"Not so fast." She turned around, "Sit." It sounded more like a demand then a question. With a slight internal groan, she did as Rebekah asked. She wasn't worried about her harming her, but she didn't necessarily want to be there for whatever trouble she was about to cause. She would rather hear about it later.

She took an empty seat between Caroline and Elena. As she did so, she could hear Rebekah slightly moving the other empty chair between Elena and Stefan as she said, "Sire bond. That's fascinating. And what do you think about that Elena?"

Elena was staring at the table. A look of guilt over her face. "I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby."

Rebekah looked Elena in her eye, "You're hiding something. Fess up."

"I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond, I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him."

At least five seconds went by of silence after her confession. Elena looked shocked. She probably hadn't thought she would actually every say that out loud, especially in the presence of all of them. Stefan's face was a mixture of hurt and betrayal. Rebekah looked satisfied and Caroline just looked shocked. Maddie, who hated Stefan, felt slightly bad for him. _Slightly._ But at the same token her hatred of him and what he had done to her made her not care. There was also the fact that Elena's feelings for Damon had become so obvious that no one should have been surprised that they slept together. Of course, she already known about them sleeping together since Damon had came and confessed to her. She had also already known about the sire bond.

"Why don't you look surprised Maddison?" Rebekah asked, calling her out.

"I already knew they slept together," she answered in a bored tone, pulling out her cell phone.

 **Cordelia – I'm bored.**

Rebekah looked at Maddie, curious, "How did you know?"

"Yeah," wondered Stefan, "how did you know?"

 **Maddie – Lucky you. I'm stuck in a room with Stefan, Caroline and Elena.**

Maddie didn't pull her eyes away from her phone, "Damon told me."

"I wasn't aware that the two of you were friends again." Stefan noted.

"Neither did," muttered Elena. Maddie looked her. She was scowling again.

 **Cordelia – You good?**

"We aren't friends again." Maddie said honestly. "And even if we were it wouldn't be any of your business."

 **Maddie – Rebekah is making them confess, you can say. Elena just admitted that she is in love with Damon.**

 **Cordelia – But honestly, who didn't see that coming.**

 **Maddie – That's what I'm saying.**

 **Cordelia – Let me guess, they're acting shell shocked.**

 **Maddie – Some of them and it's irritating to see.**

 **Cordelia – Set them straight lol. But seriously, don't get killed. You know how they like to snap necks and you won't come back to life. Besides I'm sure Elijah would murder half of the town.**

She looked around the table, "Stop looking so shocked Stefan. You can't honestly tell me that you didn't see this coming from the beginning? You should have seen this coming when Damon thought he kissed Elena after the Founder's Day Parade. Or again, when they kissed while Damon was on his death bed and you were turning yourself over to Klaus."

Stefan didn't say anything as he looked at her. He knew she was right.

"You act like I wanted this." Elena said, causing Maddie to look at her. "I never meant to hurt anyone."

"You always say that, yet someone always ends up getting hurt. How long before you decide Damon is to bad for you and you want to go back to Stefan?"

There was another moment of silence. Caroline then decided to take control and ask, "What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?"

Rebekah looked around, "You're right we got off the point." She turned to Stefan, "Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day."

"There's a professor who knows where the cure is."

"Thank you and where do I find this professor?"

* * *

"Hello?"

Elijah answered his phone, looking at the scenery in front of him. Maddison was right, he did have a beautiful backyard. He finally gotten around to bringing in the wine that they never used on new years when they were in the hot tub. He had been more worried about confessing his love for her and getting her clothes off than he had been about wine. They could drink at any time.

"Your sister better not get mine killed."

Cordelia. He had to admit the oldest Bennett girl did entertain him in some ways. She was blunt. Straight to the point. He liked that about her. And she clearly loved her sister. He knew that Maddie loved her as well. They had a good bond. Unlike he and his siblings. But now hearing about Maddison possibly getting killed had him on high alert.

"What's going on?"

"Your sister has Maddie in a library with Elena, Stefan and Caroline." The last he had heard Klaus had daggered Rebekah, again. "She wants to torture the three of them fine, but there is no need to have Maddie there. Especially when we all know Elena can't control herself as a vampire." She made a great point.

"I'll take care of it."

"I know." And with that the line went dead.

Putting his phone in his pocket, he sped off to Mystic Falls High School.

* * *

Rebekah had went off to make a call. When she came back she took Caroline's phone from the table.

"Hey," complained Caroline.

Rebekah gave her a look before she started clicking buttons, and then she put the phone to her ear. Someone answered and then she said, "I heard and you're keeping all that rage bottled up inside. Caroline's worried sick about you." There was a moment of silence. "Hello Tyler. I heard my brother made a real mess of your life, believe me I can relate, you have my condolences. In fact, why don't you come down to the high school so you can accept them in person." There was another short moment of silence, "Because I have your girlfriend. Maybe you have a better shot at saving her then you did your mother, bye now."

"Sister." Everyone's head snapped up at the new incomer. Kol. Maddie gave him a small smile before looking back down at the work in front of her. "Look at this, you're even worse than Klaus."

"Kol, finally. Did you bring what I asked for?"

Kol poked his head out of the room for a moment before throwing someone into the library with them. It only took a moment but Maddie recognized Shane. She didn't want to see him die, but she also had a feeling that he was up to something. After the last time they met she had a feeling. He was definitely sneaky. And knew way more than he was sharing with everyone.

"You must be Shane."

"Hello Maddison," Kol said, giving her a little nod.

"Kol."

"You look as lovely as ever. How is your sister?"

Elena's facial expression didn't go unnoticed. In fact, it was a look of disgust. Maddie chose to ignore it. "She's fine."

"I heard she's dating my brother."

Now Caroline sat up in her chair. Maddie wasn't sure why she even cared. Probably because she wouldn't be able to play Klaus anymore if he was with Cordelia.

"Who told you that?" She asked curiously. "I haven't heard anything about them getting together."

"I've sure missed a lot," commented Rebekah. "No matter we can catch up later. Kol bring him."

"Catch you later Maddison," Kol said, half dragging Shane out of the room. Rebekah followed them. Leaving Maddie, Elena and Stefan to their own thoughts.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Elena asked looking at Maddie. It came out more like a hiss than an actual question. Maddie could practically hear the accusation in her tone but she didn't care.

"What does it look like?" Maddie asked back, not looking up at her. "I'm doing my homework. You know, something that needs to be done in order to graduate. Some of us like to get by high school by actually putting the work in instead of compelling teachers to pass us."

"I haven't compelled any teacher."

Maddie looked up now, "So you're saying that as much time as you take off from school you're actually passing?" Elena's mouth which had been open shut. "Unless you've moved on from sleeping with brothers to sleeping with teachers, I doubt you're getting by the right way." She made sure to smile at the end, hoping that the hatred in her eyes was evident.

"You are such a spoiled little bitch!"

"And what are you? Oh, that's right you're the slut of Mystic Falls!" She began to mock her, "Poor me, I just want everyone to feel so bad for me and I never mean for anyone to get hurt, but then I go and hurt the man that I claim to love by sleeping with his brother!"

"Okay guys!" Caroline snapped. "This is getting us nowhere."

"There is no us," Maddie noted. "In fact, I don't want to be here. So, I am leaving." She took out her folder from her backpack, putting her papers away and then she quickly put away her calculator and pen. She made sure to check that she had everything away. She didn't want to risk having to come back here because when she left she just wanted to go home.

"She compelled us to stay."

"Right," Maddie said getting to her feet. "She compelled _you,_ " she looked around the room, "all to stay. She can't compel me." Adjusting her backpack, she grabbed her cell phone and left them all to their own thoughts.

It was quiet in the hallway. A little to quiet for her liking actually. She just wanted to get the hell out of this school. It was like it hadn't even been a school day. That's how deserted it was. Usually, even if it was afternoon time there were still people passing by. Hearing something, she stopped. It was faint but she had still heard it. It sounded like a movement. She hurried her paces walking quickly towards one of the closed door when she bumped into a body.

She would have screamed had a hand not come over her mouth. Moving frantically, she looked up. _Elijah._ Instantly she began to calm down, her heart however was still racing. He moved his hand from her mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you."

"Right," she raised an eyebrow. "Any reason?"

"Your sister might have mentioned that you were here."

"Course she did." That damn Cordelia. "Well, I'm fine. Rebekah wasn't going to hurt me and neither was Kol."

"Kol is here?"

Shit. She hadn't mentioned that part to her sister. Then again, she hadn't been texting her when he came in with Shane. "Yeah, he brought Shane."

"The professor?"

She nodded, "They think that he knows where the cure is."

"Does he?"

"I don't know, they took him to a different room to and interrogate him and maybe even kill him."

His hand was still cupping her face, "You're sure that you're alright?"

"I'm positive. Thank you for coming to save me though."

A smirk came over his face, "I will always come to save you."

"I could just kiss you right now."

He stepped a tad closer to her, "So then why don't you?"

"Because if I kiss you, it isn't just going to be a small little peck. In fact, if I kiss you I am going to want a real kiss." She leaned up on her tippy toes. It didn't really matter though. He was still much taller than her. "With tongue," she whispered that part. "And then after we kiss, my hands might start to roam and I will want you to do more than kiss me." She dropped back down to her feet, off her tippy toes. "So maybe we should save that for later."

Elijah ignored her, swiping his lips over hers quickly, "Couldn't resist."

"Well, what can I say I'm too much to resist."

"You have no idea how true those words are."

She let out a small laugh. "Well, I am kind of hungry. I might go out and get some lunch, feel like joining me?"

"I would love to but I think I need to go check on my siblings."

"Such a good big brother," she teased. She was serious though. He was a good brother to his siblings.

"When I want to be."

"Right." She stepped back slightly, "I'll see you later though?"

"If not today sometime this week."

She could accept that, "Okay." She gave him one last smile before going to walk around him. She didn't get far though as he caught her arm. Turning her head, she looked at him, her face was scrunched up into a small frown.

Elijah wasted no time pulling her back and kissing her. This time, he didn't just glide his lips over hers. At first, he just let his lips touch hers and then when she let out a small sigh, he let his tongue invade her space, giving it to her. With a small moan she wrapped her hands are his neck. His hands came down, cupping her ass in his hands. Relaxing into the kiss, she let it continue on. Even though it involved tongue it was sweet and gentle. She never wanted it to end. When he finally pulled away to give her air hips lips grazed her forehead. "Couldn't resist."

* * *

The first thing that Maddie did when she came home was go to the mailbox. When she entered the house, Lucy was there waiting for her. She bent down to pet her before moving into the kitchen. Her sister was standing by the counter, eating grapes.

"I should be irritated with you." She noted.

Cordelia shrugged, "I see you made it home in one piece."

"I did."

"Anything interesting happen."

She thought about it, "Kol is back."

"Kol entertains me."

"He is pretty funny isn't he."

"I'm hungry."

"Me to. Let's go get lunch."

"I think that sounds like a great idea, but I need to shower and change." She gestured to the pajamas that she was still lounging around in.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry."

"Bossy."

"Elijah likes my bossiness."

Cordelia looked her up and down, making a face, "I'm sure he does. I should be ready in fifteen."

She nodded but doubted it. Her sister would spend at least seven to ten minutes in the shower. And then she would spend five to ten minutes looking for an outfit. She ate her remaining grapes as she waited for her to come back downstairs. Sitting on a bar stool she sorted through her mail. It was a lot. Most of it was for her parents. Her sister had two letters. When she got to the end there was a long envelope with her name on it. With a frown she looked to see who it was from. University of Maryland.

* * *

Thank you all for the support. Because I'm writing this story and using some things from episodes this is my first time really watching season 4 (I've only really seen like 2 episodes and the rest YouTube clips). I am at the episode right now where they kill Kol, which I don't want to do. I have an idea to avoid having to kill him but I'm just not sure how it will end up working out so I am taking suggestions.

In this chapter … Maddie goes to school late and then goes to the library where Rebekah is making Elena confess her feelings. She gets a college later.

Next chapter … Maddie finds out whether or not she gets into college.


	47. Chapter 46: The Turning Point

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

 **Review Responses to Chapter 45**

 **kineret -** Yes, Maddie will always speak her mind. Thank you so much for constantly reading and reviewing on this story. It is really appreciated. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

 **Shaniia .anonymous -** Originially I was going to have her find out whether or not she got into Maryland, but I'm going to save that for either next chapter, or the chapter after it. There was just so much that when I remembered it, I thought it might be suitable for the next chapter. So glad you love the couple structure that I have going on lol. Thank you for reviewing!

 **NicoleR85 -** Thanks for always reviewing! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **RevengeABC -** Thank you so much for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Bella-swan11 -** Thank you for reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

 **AndrianaWarrior7 -** Love Kol way to much to kill him off. I wish they would have kept him. Not to rant, but if you were just going to bring him to life what was the point in killing him? He could have been in the first season of the originals and futher, until they brought him back lol. Anyways, thank you for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

 **Atlafan1286 -** Some Klaus/Cord/Maddie in this chapter. More to come in future chapters. Thank you for reviewing!

 **Caladhiel999 -** Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 46 ~ The Turning Point**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Special thank you to **silentmayhem!** I really appreciate your help and you taking the time to offer suggestions and explain a lot, since I haven't watched a lot of this season or the originals! Your help is greatly appreciated! ㈴2

"What are you going to get?" Cordelia asked Maddie. The two were sitting down at the grill, both looking over the menu.

"Um, I kind of want a sandwich." Her eyes glazed over the picture of the Italian sub they had on the menu. It looked good.

"Which one?"

"Italian sub but I don't want the onions."

Cordelia nodded while looking down. "That actually does sound good. I think I might have the same thing."

"Copying me."

She shrugged, "Don't get used to it."

"Hi girls."

Both Bennett girls looked over to see Rudy, Bonnie's father. Neither one could cover the shock on their faces before he saw it. "I know, it's been a while."

"How are you girls?"

"Good," Cordelia said as she got up and hugged him. Maddie followed, giving him a short hug before she sat back down. "When did you get in?"

"Today."

 _And what are you doing here_ , thought Maddie. She tried to figure out how to ask in the nicest way she could. "I'm going to be the Mayor."

Both girls looked at each other before looking back to him. Maddie asked slowly, "Of Mystic Falls."

Rudy chuckled, "Yeah. I'm guessing you didn't go to our little school memorial for Carol Lockwood this morning." She shook her head. "Well we can call that my induction, although I'm sure I will be having a more formal one with adults soon enough."

"Congratulations," Maddie and Cordelia said together.

"Thanks girls."

Maddie spoke up, "So I guess we'll be seeing you around town more."

"Yes, you will." He looked down at his watch, "It was nice to see you girls, but I have to run."

Cordelia tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Mayor things."

"Exactly. Tell your parents I said hi."

Again, they answered together, "We will."

The minute he was gone both girls looked at each. "What the fuck," Maddie muttered. She was truly shocked.

"I guess we'll be seeing more of him."

"I wonder how he is going to adapt."

It was no secret to them that Rudy wasn't a fan of the supernatural. Part of the reason he wasn't around much was because Bonnie was a witch. Although they never discussed it was the thing that was never said but you knew.

"He'll be running for the hills in a few weeks, maybe months." Cordelia noted. Unbothered. She didn't expect much from him. That was for sure. "Just be glad you're getting out of here and going to college soon."

"What?" Her sister's statement caught her off guard. There was no way she could have known about the letter from Maryland. She hadn't mentioned it. In fact, she had hidden it in her backpack.

"College," Cordelia stated. "You know those schools you've been applying to and waiting on acceptance letters from."

"Right."

"Speaking of which have you heard back from any yet?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"Well now that it's January they'll start coming. Don't worry you'll get into one if not all. Besides, I'm sure North Carolina loved you." She nodded, nervously. That was still her number one choice at the moment. "And don't sweat about it. Even if dad doesn't want you going there right now he'll let up."

"Right."

"And you have like what, two other schools to go see."

She nodded her head, "Yes."

"I take your one worded answers as stop talking about college."

She chuckled nervously, "Something like that."

* * *

Maddie hadn't had the chance to speak to Elijah after that day. In fact, things had been so busy she hadn't even texted him, which she felt bad about. She planned on seeing him later but with school back in session, it felt like course materials were on overload. As she sat in Ric's class she found herself thinking about Maryland. She still hadn't opened the letter and she wasn't sure when she was going to. She wasn't sure how she felt it. Even if her number one school at the moment was North Carolina, she would have still had liked the option to go to Maryland in case she changed her mind.

"Maddie stay after to class for a moment," Ric said at the end. She nodded. When everyone cleared out, he walked over, sitting on a desk that was in front of her. "Are you alright? You look kind of out of it."

"I'm not high," she laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Ric did laugh, "I didn't think you were."

She let out a breath of air, "I got a letter from Maryland a couple days ago."

"That's great!" His face lit up, "Congratulations."

"I haven't opened it yet."

"Why not?"

She shrugged, "I don't know." She really didn't. "I mean it's a great school, not my number one right now, but I think I'm going to visit again. If I get in I have the option of going, and if I don't then that's one less school I have an option of looking at."

Ric stayed quiet as she spoke. It felt good for her to be able to talk to someone she wasn't really close with. He finally spoke up after a moment, "I think you are stressing about it way to much." That wasn't what she had been expecting to hear. "Yes, picking the right college is important, but don't let it control your life like it is right now. Have fun. Go out. Skip school and stay home drinking." She raised an eyebrow which made him laugh, "Aright maybe don't do that, but relax."

She nodded, he was right. She did need to relax a bit. "I think you're right."

"Wow, did you just agree with me?" He wondered in a joking manner.

She stood and gathered her things, "Don't get used to it." She let a moment pass. "Thanks." She gave him one last smile and nod before heading to the door.

"Maddie?"

She turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

"Just open the letter. It's either going to be a yes or no, but it's better to know as opposed to dragging it out."

* * *

 **Maddie – Where are you?**

It was in the middle of calculus that she noticed Matt's absence. In fact, she hadn't seen him just about all week. She hadn't even seen him at the grill when she and Cordelia were there for lunch a few days ago. She had figured then that he would just be missing one day but it was turning into a habit. A habit that she would prefer for him to break. She wanted to see him graduate. And it wasn't like he could just compel his way through high school, unless that was what he planned on having Elena or Caroline do for him.

By the time she got to English he still hadn't answered. She spent the majority of that working on her math homework since they were only watching a movie. She didn't think her teacher noticed anyways since she sat slightly slouched and slouched over. She had been wearing a hoodie that day so her hood was up. That and the darkness of the room made her want to go to sleep. It was more so towards the end of the period when he finally responded to her.

 **Matt – At Elena's.**

She rolled her eyes. Of course. She couldn't help but wonder what mess he had gotten himself into now.

 **Maddie – Shouldn't you be in school?!**

 **Matt – Yes mom**

She couldn't help but smirk at his message.

 **Maddie – I'm serious! You need these last couple of credits to graduate and your attendance is lacking.**

 **Matt – I know, I know! I just have some things to take care of and then I'll be back to school.**

 **Maddie – I'm going to hold you to that.**

She set her phone down at that moment, returning to her homework. She had been so focused that she hadn't realized class was over until she saw people getting up. At that same time, she realized the bell was extremely loud. Putting her things away, she quickly hurried off towards bio. She had a double period today, and considering she was missing her lab partner she couldn't wait until it would finally be over. At this point she just wanted to go and hang out with Elijah and leave school behind. She considered opening up her letter from Maryland with him there, but then decided against it. That would only make her more nervous. Especially since she knew if she didn't get in he would just give her words of comfort that she most likely wouldn't want to hear.

* * *

 **Katie – Lacrosse meeting after school.**

Shit, she had forgotten all about that meeting.

 **Maddie – Thanks! I forgot.**

 **Katie – I figured as much. See you there.**

 **Maddie – Yes, you will!**

She would have to cut her time with Elijah short. She had been sitting outside of his house for a few minutes now. She was thankful for Katie's reminder since she had forgotten all about the meeting she had to attend later. She was nervous and excited for it. Her team would finally get answers that they had been waiting for. Who would be the next coach, when would their workouts officially start and hopefully they would be getting a season schedule, but she doubted that part. It was still early.

Not wanting to waste any amount of time that she would have with Elijah, Maddie got out of the car. She used her key to get in and was welcomed with quiet. She hadn't seen his car, so she wasn't sure if he was home or not. After walking around the whole house, she figured he wasn't there. She contemplated leaving, but in the end, she figured he might show up, so she stayed; opting to watch TV in his bedroom. After an hour passed she figured he wouldn't be coming. Not wanting to jinx herself she stayed behind anyways. When it became over two hours of no Elijah she decided to give him a call. He didn't answer.

"Hey," she said into his voicemail, "I was just wondering where you are. I'm at your house and I see you aren't here. Call me or visit me. I miss you. Love you." She hung up after that.

* * *

"Who do you think the new coach is going to be?"

Maddie shrugged, "I'm not sure. No one in this building really helps with lacrosse much." It was more so the middle school building where the lacrosse coaches for the school district came from. Or they came from out of town. "I hope it's someone with experience." Not that she found anything wrong with newbie's but she wanted the season to be perfect for her last year.

"I feel," Hanna noted as they walked up the stairs. They were going to meet in James classroom, which was close to Ric's.

When they got there, he was the only one inside. Hearing them approach he noted, "You two are early."

"What time is it?" Maddie wondered, curious.

"School ended like five minutes ago but the meeting isn't until two-thirty."

"I'm shocked no one else is here," Hanna noted. The minute the words left her mouth girls began walking in. Some they knew and others they didn't. Katie and Mary, who were together, came over and sat by them. "Spoke to soon."

Katie mock glared at Maddie, "I'm mad at you."

"Me?" She was trying to think of what she had done. Especially when she had just spoken to her hours ago.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"This ought to be good," muttered Hanna, making sure to listen in.

"You told me honors pre calc would be a breeze. I failed three quizzes and two tests so far."

Maddie looked at her shocked. Katie is smart. Like really smart. She was surprised to hear she was having a hard time. "Are you failing the class?"

"No, because I've done well on other stuff, it's just this unit. But my grade went from like a 93 to an 80. And with this new parent portal shit I'm waiting for my dad to bug out."

"New parent portal shit," James said allowed laughing. "You crack me up Katie."

"I'm serious."

Maddie turned to Katie, "I can help you if you'd like."

"At this point I'll need it. Especially with midterms right around the corner."

She had forgotten all about midterms. It was one weak and there were certain sections that everyone had for test days. Maddie remembered last year she had three in one day, which was hell.

"So glad we don't have to worry about that shit anymore." Said Hanna.

"I raised a team full of potty mouths," laughed James.

"Sorry, not sorry."

"Who has a potty mouth?" Asked Courtney walking over. A small frown came to Maddie's face noticing her backpack. It looked huge.

"What the hell do you have in there?" Wondered Rachel as she entered the room.

"Why the fuck does it look like your dog is packed in there?" Asked Kristen who was right behind her.

"All of you," James said to Courtney. Answering her question about the potty mouths in the room.

"How are you doing Mary?" Maddie asked curiously. Besides lacrosse season she never really saw Mary.

"I'm good, you?"

"Good."

"Did you decide where you're going yet?"

An arm wrapped around her. She looked to see that it was Hanna, "With me!" Hanna said proudly, "This is my dorm buddy for North Carolina."

"You committed?" Kristen asked Hanna.

"Not yet but I want to. My parents want to me to wait for other acceptance letters."

"You got a letter from North Carolina?" Maddie wondered.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping."

"Great school," noted James. He had stood up from his desk now and handed Courtney, who was closest to him a sign in sheet and a pen. "And great lacrosse program."

"I can't see myself going anywhere else," Hanna told him. Maddie could see it in her facial expressions; she really wanted to go there.

"I hope it works out for you," Maddie told her.

"You to roomie."

With that she had to chuckle. The girls spent their time talking about various school things, teachers, clubs, and even events, while they waited. Maddie noticed how full the room was. There weren't enough seats for people so some girls were standing against the wall. When it was apparent that everyone was ready to hear the news, James stood at the front of the room.

"Afternoon ladies." As he started his introduction Maddie thought about how much she was going to miss him. He was an amazing coach and the program was definitely taking a loss with him stepping down. Not only were his coaching skills phenomenal but as a person he could do no wrong. "As majority of you all know I will not be the head coach this year for the team." Some of the new girls looked around shocked. "I have decided to step down and spend more time with my family, but, with that being said I still plan on coming to some practices and games."

"So," someone Maddie didn't know spoke up, "will you be like an assistant coach?"

James smiled, "Something like that." Maddie could handle that. "But for now-," he stopped in the middle of his sentence as the door opened. Everyone's heads turned to see who the new comer was.

"Sorry I'm late," a man announced. "I just had some things that I needed to take care of." He had a folder that full of papers in his hand.

No problem James said with a shrug. He and the new comer shook hands. James then turned back to everyone else, "Ladies, this is Paul. He will be your new head coach."

Paul was tall. Like really tall. He had to be at least 6 feet. He had short cropped hair jet black hair that was all over the place, at least to Maddie. His eyes reminded her of Stefan since they were piercing green, however, they looked brighter to her. He was in a short sleeve under armor shirt and sweatpants. His didn't smile, just looked at them all.

"Hello ladies." A chorus of hellos followed. "Let's make this to the point. I will be your new head coach for the season and future seasons to come. I know there are some returners so you will just have to get used to me." Maddie felt like rolling her eyes. He was not off to a good start with her. "I have been playing lacrosse since I was five. After high school I played for John Hopkins," Maddie and Hanna gave one another matching looks. That was impressive. "I used to be an assistant coach for another girl's lacrosse team and now I will be your head coach."

James then spoke up, "He works for the middle school, so he will still be in the district if needed."

Mary asked aloud, "What do you teach?"

"Gym." He looked back around, "You girls are a good team. Always make playoff, have good stat records and amazing players. Last year you lost by a fluke, this year I want you to win it all!"

"We lost fair and square," Hanna muttered to Maddie. She had to agree. It been a great game but another team was just better than them that day.

"I will be starting workout trainings next week. They will be here in the gym and the weight room. Not only do I expect you to give me your best on the field for games, I expect it in practices and work outs. Don't expect to just make the team and think you will be playing because you happen to be a star player. I don't work that way." No one missed the way his eyes ran over Maddie, Hanna, Katie, Mary, Courtney, Rachel and Kristen. They were all sitting closer to the front and their chairs were huddled together. That comment had obviously been made for them. "You also need to keep up with your school work. I understand some of you are busy with sports and work, but school is most important. You're failing a class, try harder. I can get away with you being on the team and failing one class but I can't have you failing multiple classes. So, if that's a problem fix it, now!" There was a hard edge to his voice.

"When exactly are the work outs starting and how many do we have to attend?" Someone asked.

"Next week. It isn't mandatory but I would like to see people there. It will definitely help you girls for try outs." He smirked to himself. Maddie had a feeling that they were definitely in for a rude awakening. "I took the liberty of getting your triplicate forms ready. Fill them out and give them to the nurse," he handed the stack to Maddie. She took one before sending it off. "I will also need your numbers and email addresses." He then sent out a piece of pen and paper. "Last but not least this paper has the schedule work out days and times. Any questions?"

"Do you know when the season officially starts?" Maddie wondered. Her parents always came to the games. It was easier if her dad knew when they were in advance, especially since they would be going to more of Cordelia's college games this year. They had made a couple last year but they had spoken about going to more. Especially since her dad had so much time to take off that he hadn't used yet.

"No. That's in the process of being done. I do know that if you girls play your cards right there is talk of a county championship being set up at Whitmore college."

"Does that count for playoff season?" Rachel asked.

"No, it's around the beginning. If it does happen there is no reason why you girls shouldn't be there."

Someone from the back of the room pipped up, "How many girls are you putting on varsity?"

None of the returners were shocked by the question. There weren't a lot of returners. Of course, they hadn't had a huge team last year. About fifteen to sixteen and three had graduated. She wasn't sure if some others were returning, but for now it looked like they still had six. Then again, as nice as James was he still made it competitive to get on varsity. They had a reputation to uphold.

"Twelve to twenty." He noted. "I only want the best."

* * *

Maddie was one of the last ones to leave the meeting. Paul had wanted to speak to her. "I hear you are a star player," he said.

She shrugged, "I guess."

"I've seen the video footage, impressive. Where are you going to school?"

"Haven't decided."

"Where are you looking?"

"I applied to North Carolina, Boston, Maryland, Loyola in New Orleans and some other places."

"You should look into John Hopkins, you might like it." She nodded. She knew it most likely wouldn't happen but she was willing to take his suggestion.

"I'll think about it."

"Right, well I'll be seeing you at workouts."

She nodded, "Yeah." She turned to James, "I'll see you later."

"Bye kiddo! Tell your sister I said hello."

Maddie wasn't sure why but she took the long way to the parking lot. The one where she would have to pass the gym. Coming down the steps she faintly thought she heard a noise but ignored it. There were people around, setting up for the dance being held tonight. Since she didn't plan on going she had no idea what the theme would be.

As she had to walk past the gym she noticed all of the balloons lying around. Twirling her keys around in her hand she tried to ignore stepping on them. It was hard though. As she walked she could hear a voice. Moving closer she could see the back of Bonnie. She was on the phone. She planned on just walking right past her, which she started to do, but when Bonnie hunt up she slightly turned.

The two made awkward eye contact. Neither one moved to speak. Maddie continued to go on her way when a gust of air went past her and a loud thud could be heard. Her eyes went wide. Kol! He had Bonnie's neck grasped in his hands and he was holding her to the lockers.

"No one can get to the cure if you're to dead to find it!"

Maddie ran over, "KOL! LET GO OF HER!"

Kol ignored her. Maddie made a grab for his arm when she saw his fangs come out. Before he could really do anything, Bonnie's eyes went wide. He immediately let go of her. Maddie could hear his bones cracking before he fell to his knees. The whole time Bonnie stared at him, looking like she had lost her mind.

"Bonnie stop it!" Maddie said to her, all the while her eyes were still on Kol. "Alright, Bonnie enough!" Maddie jumped as balloons that were set around them began to pop. One by one. _Pop, pop, pop_. As they popped, lockers began to open with papers spilling out of them. "BONNIE!"

Bonnie broke her eye contact from Kol, looking around. Upon seeing what she had done she ran.

"What the hell?" Maddie snapped at Kol.

"Hello darling," Kol spoke, getting to his feet. "How have you been?"

"Great. And since you were just trying to choke my cousin I'm going to assume you've been great to!"

He gave her a small smile, "I would love to chit chat but I have things to take care of."

"Like?"

"Like making sure they don't find the cure!"

She groaned, "Everyone is worried about this stupid cure."

"Ah, I see you aren't fan. Gives me an even bigger reason to like you at the moment."

"Why don't you want them to find the cure?"

"Because Silas will come for us all!" Kol snapped. She stepped back a tad. There was something in his eye. She couldn't pin-point it but it was definitely dangerous.

"Who?"

"SILAS!" Kol growled.

"Who is that?"

"Someone very dangerous." He grabbed her arm, not to hurt her, but to pull her close to him. He held her gaze, making sure that she paid close attention to him. "If you think that what goes on in this town now is bad, then just you wait until they awaken him. A long time ago I came across some of his followers. They told me that when he was awakened he would trigger the end of all time. You're a smart girl. I'm sure you can see why I'm opposed to times ending."

"You killed all of them?"

He smiled, releasing her hand, "Yes. I did. And now it seems I have to kill Jeremy." His smile got bigger, "Oh wait, I gave that job to Damon Salvatore."

"Damon?"

"Yes darling, I compelled him."

"To kill Jeremy?"

"Yes! He is the key to finding the cure and I can't risk them awakening him to find it. Now, as you can tell I have very important matters to attend to. Have a good one love. Tell Elijah hello for me." And with that he was gone.

* * *

"Twelve to twenty!" Maddie snapped to her sister. Cordelia was sitting on her bed listening as Maddie complained. "Do you know how big of a range that is?"

"Why are you worried? I'm sure he knows you're the most talented one on the team."

"That's not the point! He might of well of just said fifteen to twenty or something! And work outs are starting Monday."

"You're in shape."

"That's not the point either! I'm just so done with him already."

"You don't like him because he isn't James."

"That to." She snapped. "And it's not that I don't like him I just definitely have to get used to him."

Cordelia studied her for a moment, saying nothing, "Maybe you need to go hangout with Elijah to relax."

"He isn't here."

"What do you mean he isn't here?"

"I went by his place earlier and no one was home. He hasn't called me back yet either."

"Where do you think he is?"

"I'm not sure."

A moment of silence passed, "What did you say the new coach's name was again?"

"Paul."

"Paul what?"

Maddie shrugged, unsure. She hadn't gotten a last name. "I'm not sure. But he is like really tall. Green eyes. Messy hair."

"Black hair?"

She nodded, "Yeah. You know him?"

"I think so. Well, I don't really know him, know him. He just sounds like a guy that used to coach one of the camps I went to."

"Great," Maddie said in a sarcastic manner. "As if a new coach isn't bad enough, now everyone is going crazy over this damn cure."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Of course they are."

"Kol doesn't want them to find it."

"When did you see Kol?"

"Today, he was trying to kill Bonnie." Cordelia sat up straight, eyes wide. Maddie told her the story of what had happened earlier.

"Wow," was all she could say. "I mean, what if he is right and there is a Silas?"

"Then they shouldn't find the cure, or else we will be doomed."

"Klaus wants the cure." Cordelia said. "But only so that they don't try and use it against him."

"He told you that?"

"Contrary to your belief we did more than sex on New Year's."

Maddie grimaced, "Way too much information!"

"Don't act like you weren't curious to know what happened." She had been curious. But she wasn't going to admit it to her sister. At least not now.

Maddie opened her mouth to give her sister a sarcastic comment but instead she just smiled, letting it go. "I'm glad that you're happy."

"Me to."

* * *

It was later that night when Maddie felt off. She wasn't sure what it was, but something just hadn't felt right. If she was being honest with herself, nothing felt right since she had seen Kol earlier. She felt like something was off. Like she should check on him. Something.

Getting to her feet she grabbed her wallet and her car keys, her parents and sister were all downstairs, "I'm going for a drive."

"Now?" Her dad asked, looking at her curious.

She nodded, "Yeah." She didn't want him to get suspicious so she added, "I'm going to Starbucks. Maybe I'll go get myself ice cream. Work outs start Monday and I'm going to have to binge salad until the season is over."

He chuckled at her joke, "Drive safe."

She nodded, making her way towards the door before stopping, "WAIT!" She turned to face her sister, "I'm coming."

"Okay, I will meet you in the car."

It didn't take long before her sister came and got inside. "Now what's really going on?"

She shrugged, backing out of the driveway. "I honestly don't know. I just have this weird feeling. And I've had it since Kol got here but I've been ignoring it."

"What does it feel like?"

"Trouble?"

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, "So don't you think that means we should stay home?"

"Probably."

It was silent for a moment before her sister asked, "Well where are you even going?"

"Maybe by Matt's. He hasn't been to school in a while."

"How come?"

She thought about it, "Kol said he compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. I bet that has something to do with it."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Matt has a soft spot for Jeremy and Elena." It was true. Especially since he dated Elena. Maddie wondered if his feelings for her ever really went away. She knew that when he dated Caroline he still had feelings for Elena.

She was almost at Matt's house when her phone went off. "Who is it?" She asked her sister. Her eyes remained on the road.

"Unknown number."

"Should I answer it?"

"Why not?" Cordelia answered the phone putting it on speaker, "Hello?"

"Ah lovely Cordelia, where is your treacherous sister?"

"Kol," Cordelia said. "You know I might like you but I don't appreciate how you're speaking about my sister right now."

"Were you both in on it?"

"In on what?" Maddie wondered confused.

"Well Elena and her stupid brother Jeremy are trying to kill me."

"What?!"

"You heard right. That's why they invited me into their home I suppose, to trap me here and kill me. Tell me, does Elijah know? Surely, he tells you everything. And this wouldn't be the first time he, Niklaus and Rebekah tried to get me daggered. I guess this time they wanted to all permanently off me."

"I didn't know they were trying to kill you Kol."

"Well they are. Now if you excuse me, I am going to rip off his arms and then kill Elena just to piss off Niklaus."

With that the line went dead. Maddie, who was sitting at a stop light looked to her sister. Cordelia looked at her back. It was silent for a moment before Maddie looked at the road. No one was around, she ran the read light, changing her direction from Matt's house to the Gilbert's, "CALL KLAUS!"

Cordelia had already started to call him before her sister got the words out. He answered on the third ring, "Can't talk now love."

"Klaus you have to hurry to Elena's," Cordelia rushed. "She and Jeremy are trying to kill Kol."

"I'm almost there," Klaus stated.

Cordelia looked to her sister, "HURRY UP MADDIE!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She snapped back. Thankfully Elena and Jeremy lived close to Matt so she was already more than half way there. Speeding it up, she made a quick turn into their neighborhood, pulling up. Cordelia jumped out of the car before Maddie could put it in park. When the car was off, she ran out after her sister.

She stopped short, standing in the yard. There was her sister, standing in the doorway. Next to her there was Klaus. There was a little space on Klaus' other side. As Maddie walked up, slowly, she could see a flash of orange. Fire orange. She closed her eyes before she got there, already knowing what had happened. As she went to stand on the other side of Klaus she saw a worried looking Jeremy and Elena staring back at them.

"What did you do?" Klaus wondered, moving around slightly.

Maddie had her eyes, where she could see part of Kol's dead body. Kol was dead. Really dead. Wasn't coming back, dead.

Jeremy and Elena had walked forward. Elena was standing in front of him. "We didn't have a choice," Elena tried to explain. "He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm."

"Lies," seethed Klaus. "He never would have gotten inside if you hadn't set a trap for him."

Elena tried to defend her case, "You said that you were going to put him down too."

Klaus yelled out, "I was going to make him suffer ON MY TERMS!" Maddie's head snapped to look at him. She had never seen him look this way. Broken. She noted how her sister was watching him like a hawk. Her face a mask of sorrow. Klaus looked up at the house before looking back at the Gilbert siblings. "I'm gonna burn this house to the ground. And then when you try to flee for your lives I'll kill you both without blinking."

Jeremy stepped closer to Elena so that now they were side by side, instead of her standing in front of him, "You kill us you'll never get to the cure." Klaus smirked. "You'll never be able to make any more hybrids."

"You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so that I can destroy it. I would have killed you all the second we dug it up." Maddie noted how scared Elena looked. She knew she didn't have leverage over him anymore. And Maddie knew that family really did mean a lot to him in that instant. "But now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead."

Before he could make a move, he was on his knees. Cordelia and Maddie both jumped back. Maddie looked as Bonnie came into view. Of course. She barley glanced at Maddie and Cordelia as she told Jeremy to invite him in. When he did, Klaus pushed through only to be brought to his knees. When he got up to run after them he hit an invisible wall.

"Let's go," Cordelia grabbed Maddie's hand. Maddie let her drag her around the house. They waited there for a second until they saw Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy leave. When it was clear that they were gone the pair walked back towards the front entering the Gilbert house.

The two looked at Klaus, both had sad expressions on their faces. Maddie spoke first, "I am so sorry."

"They will pay for this," Klaus seethed. "And so will everyone else who was involved!"

Up until this point, Maddie had never really felt threatened by Klaus. She always knew that he was dangerous but she never felt scared until now. His eyes held a murderous gaze in them.

* * *

"I don't want to leave him here," Cordelia said. "Not like this."

The two were outside of the Gilbert house. Klaus was still trapped inside. His murderous gaze gone. Instead he looked so hurt as he stared at the dead body of his baby brother.

"What do you want me to do, leave you here?"

"I'm sure you have to go and call Elijah to tell him." Cordelia said, "And Rebekah."

She hadn't even though about telling Elijah. She knew in ways Kol was a mini-Elijah. This was definitely going to break his heart. Especially since he loved his family so much. "How am I supposed to tell him?" She wondered looking at her sister. "Do you know how hard that is?" She couldn't imagine. Just thinking about someone telling her that her sister was dead made tears well up in her eyes.

Cordelia, seeing her sister on the verge of tears grabbed her and hugged her, "Hey." She rubbed her back slightly. "You have to be strong." She then pulled away, so that she could look Maddie in her eyes. "We have to be strong for them. You are going to call Elijah and then you are going to go and find Rebekah."

"And what about you?" Maddie wondered, rubbing her face.

"I have my keys on me. Take me home and I'll come back."

She nodded, "What if mom asks questions later?"

"Tell her that you were with Matt and I was going over to a friends house to get drunk." She smirked at her sister, "Mom will love that."

* * *

Maddie called Elijah. He didn't answer her message. She didn't leave a voice mail. She didn't think it would be appropriate given what the subject matter was about. So instead she just asked him to call her as soon as possible because it was important. After that she had texted Rebekah asking her where she was. Rebekah gave her the address to wherever she had been staying and Maddie drove there as quickly, and safely, as possible. Rebekah opened up the door for her before she could even knock.

"Kind of late, isn't it?" Rebekah asked.

"It's important."

"Come in," she moved to the side, allowing Maddie entrance. "What's wrong?" She wondered, after studying her face.

Maddie looked down. She couldn't stand to give Rebekah eye contact. She would just end up cowering away under gaze. "Um, maybe you should sit."

"For?"

"Rebekah," she swallowed. "There is no easy way for me to tell you this but Kol," she took a deep breath, looking up to meet Rebekah's stare, "Kol is dead."

Rebekah's face didn't change. "I know."

"You know?"

"Stefan told me."

Maddie let out a fake laugh, "Of course he was in on it. Did you kill him?"

"Why would I do that?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Because Stefan, helped Elena and Jeremy kill your brother, and I'm sure all of their friends were in on it to! That's why!"

"Now we can find the cure."

"Really? The cure! That's all you're worried about?" She found herself getting frustrated. "Let me say it again, KOL IS DEAD! Your brother dead! And your other brother is trapped in a house staring at his body."

"Kol should have stayed out of this." Rebekah told her, looking away, disinterested. "Had he never compelled Damon to kill Jeremy he would still be alive right now."

"Are you fucking kidding me Rebekah?" She growled out. "Your brother is dead! Kol. Do you remember him? He's dead, rotting on the floor of the Gilbert house and all you can think about is the stupid cure!"

Rebekah looked at her, taken aback. Maddie stared at her angrily. As she looked at her, Kol's words from long ago came back to her. _"_ _She will be the first to stab you in the back."_

She looked back up at Rebekah, shaking her head. "And to think I continuously asked Klaus to undagger you. Did you help them plan to kill Kol?" She raised a hand before Rebekah could answer, "Don't even answer that." And with that she turned and left.

Rebekah watched her go, collapsing to the floor and crying when she was gone. Stefan, who had been in the room the whole time, listening came out. He gave Rebekah a sad look. "I'm sorry." He told her. And he really did mean it. "But this was the only way."

Rebekah looked at him but said nothing. In the back of her mind, a thought screamed at her, _there is always another way._

* * *

Maddie tried to call Elijah again outside of Rebekah's. Again, there was no answer. She was ready to text her sister for information on Klaus when her door opened. She jumped, surprised. Matt?

"Matt, what are you doing here?"

"Was going to come by and see Rebekah."

She studied his face, "You know, don't you." He nodded, coming in and sitting in her passenger seat. "You knew what they planned tonight as well, didn't you?" He nodded at her again, "I can't believe you Matt! Think about everything that happened with Vicki! How she was just staked and her body was thrown into the woods to rot! And you would allow that to happen to someone else?"

There was no answer. She stared straight again, tears forming within her again. She had never thought she would cry over Kol. Even when he called her and she found out what was going on, she never thought she would be this emotional over his death. With everything that had been going on in this town, she wasn't sure why his death affected her so much. She knew deep down part of it had to do with him being Elijah's little brother. Another part of it had to do with him being a sibling to someone. If someone had done to her sister as they did to Kol tonight she would not only be livid, but a crying mess.

Matt moved his hand to her face, to rub a tear that was coming down her cheek but she flinched away. "Don't touch me!"

At the same time, he said, "Don't flinch darling, you'll wound me."

Darling? _Since when has Matt called me darling_ , she thought _. Only Kol used that for me._ Kol! She looked up at Matt wide eyed.

"Kol?"

Matt's body smiled down at her. "What the hell?" Maddie snapped, hitting Matt, or Kol, on the shoulder.

"Did you miss me darling?"

"What is going on?" He could tell that she was in complete shock by her facial expressions. Her eyes were wide.

"I guess my brother failed to mention to you, I'm friends with witches." It was definitely Kol. Especially since Matt didn't have any brothers.

"I guess he did," she grumped. In fact, Elijah was forgetting to mention a lot considering he was M.I.A. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Use your brain darling. Witches. Strong witches. I had them preserve my soul in another body, that way in case Jeremy and his sister tried anything, which they did, I could always come back. Now, all I will need is my body."

She took in everything he said. "So, you technically aren't really dead?"

"No, I'm not. But since you are the only that cares about me I will need you to keep this hush, hush."

She frowned at him, "Klaus cares." Matt scoffed. "Your brother is crying over your dead body at the Gilbert house. He watched you burn Kol! He told Jeremy and Elena that he would kill them," she turned her body to face him. "And he meant it. He didn't even care about Elena taking the cure so that he could continue to create his hybrids. The only thing that Klaus cared about was his dead brother."

"The way you're defending him is cute, I must admit. But I need you to keep this quiet."

"Why should I?"

"For one, Jeremy and Elena find out I'm not really dead they will try to kill me again, the moment I get back in my body. I can't have that. Not until I have another back up plan."

"I have to tell my sister." Matt, well Kol, she was going to have to get used to the fact that it was him, glared at her. "I'm serious. I'm not keeping this from her."

"Right."

"Don't pout. It doesn't look good on this body."

* * *

"We leave tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded at Shane. She was ready, as was everyone else, to get the cure. "Okay. I will let them all know. What time?"

"Early."

"How early?"

Shane laughed, "I'm guessing they need an exact time."

She gave him a small smile, nodding her head, "Yeah."

"Well we will have to go by boat, which will involve paddling. They should meet us by four a.m."

"Alright great."

"Whose all going?"

"Myself obviously, Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Damon and Rebekah."

"Rebekah Mikaelson?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. And Alaric is coming. And I think Matt."

Shane nodded his head, "And Maddie."

"Maddie?"

"We will need her."

"Why?"

"She has something that we'll need."

Bonnie frowned. This was going to be a dangerous trip. She didn't even want Matt and Ric going but it was up to them. While she and Maddie weren't on the best of terms, she didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. "She isn't coming."

"She _needs_ to be there Bonnie."

"Why?" Shane didn't respond at first, so she crossed her arms. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"When I first met Maddie, she had on this necklace." He slid over a piece of paper to her. Bonnie immediately recognized it. It had been one of grams necklaces. "It's a witch's necklace. And as you have said before you two aren't really close, practically don't get along. I'm sure if you ask her to borrow it she will most likely say no, she we will need to bring it and we will have to get it from her." Bonnie looked away. He made a grab for her hand, squeezing it, but not to hard. "Bonnie, we will need Maddie to get the cure."

She stared at her, "Like you said, Maddie and I barley talk. You can't think that she is just going to come because I asked."

Shane smirked, "I already figured that part out." She gave him a look to continue talking. "You said Matt was coming. He's a good friend of hers. Convince her to go for him."

"I don't know Shane."

"Bonnie, we need the cure." He stared her in the eyes. "Don't you want to help Elena."

* * *

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows/alerts!**

 **In this chapter … Maddie see's Kol trying to choke Bonnie. Kol tells her about Silas. She discovers something.**

 **Next chapter … A trip to the wild!**


	48. Chapter 47: A Trip to the Wild

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

Review Responses to Chapter 46

NicoleR85 – Yes, Rebekah needed to be told and Maddie was just the one to do it lol. Thanks so much for reading, glad you're loving it!

Guest – Oh, don't worry. I had those same feelings watching everything. Shane is weird, Maddie and Elena definitely do suck! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

silentmayhem – Yeah, I'm following some of the story line but doing my own thing. Hope you enjoy!

animexchick - Same! Kol is great and too good of a character to kill, especially since they just bring him back later. And yes, Damon is always watchful, but you'll see in the chapter lol, thanks for reading!

AndrianaWarrior7 – Yeah, it definitely pissed me off watching how quickly they just forgot about Kol. Like hello, that's your brother. So glad you are enjoy the story, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kineret – Thanks so much for reading. I loved Kol to much to kill him. I wish that they would have developed his character some more. And Maddie knows Shane is trouble. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Guest – Here is your update! Hope you enjoy!

Guest – Lol, don't worry. I haven't thought about doing that to her!

LoneButterfly05 – So glad you are liking this Elijah. Don't worry, his disappearance will be explained later. Thank you for reading!

Bella-swan11 – Yes, Maddie now see's Rebekah in a different light. So glad that you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Shaniia .anonymous - Thank you for reading! Yes, couldn't kill Kol I just love him to much and I know, watching Klaus in that scene really broke my heart. You could see there that he really loves his family. Elijah explanations will be coming up, don't worry. Thank you so much for your support!

Atlafan1286 – Thank you so much for reviewing! More twists and turns in this chapter. And this is the first time I'm watching season 4 (I only watched like 3 episodes when it came out because I was tired of the Elena nonsense and then I watched the 100th episode for Klaroline and stopped after that). Sorry ranting, but in the show they have it where he was gone because he was with Katherine and then she gave him the cure, and then I believe he gave it to Silas instead of Rebekah. I watched that scene on YouTube a while ago lol, so I'm not positive how it goes for the most part but I'll see soon enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 47 ~ A Trip to the Wild**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

"What are you packing for?"

Maddie jumped slightly. The voice behind her shocking her. Cordelia closed her sister's bedroom door, walking over to her bed and sitting. "I have to go."

"Go where?"

She frowned, looking through her backpack to make sure she had everything so she could get some sleep. "It's a long story. Why aren't you with Klaus?"

"Because Klaus is an ass."

"What happened?"

Cordelia shook her head, upset. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Later." She nodded her head towards the backpack, "I don't see any school stuff. What are you packing for?"

"I'm going with them to find the cure." She was pretty sure her sister knew who, them, meant.

"Why the fuck are you doing that?"

Maddie looked at her, eyes wide. "SH! You'll wake mom and dad." She sighed. "I'm going because I have to make sure that nothing happens to Matt's body."

"What do you mean nothing happens to Matt's body?"

"I need him to be safe. So that Kol's spirit can remain intact and he can get his body back."

Cordelia looked at her, not saying anything for a moment. "Explain. And preferably from the beginning."

With a deep breath Maddie gave her the best run down of the situation that she could. Telling her about Elijah not answering his phone, Rebekah not caring, and then Matt surprising her in her car but it really being Kol. She then went on to tell her how Jeremy had called while they were in the car together, telling Matt that they would be going after the cure. Matt, well Kol, insisted on coming. And then she had gotten a weird phone call from Bonnie about coming. Bonnie claimed she wanted her to watch out for Matt or whatever. In reality, she was going anyways because she needed to make sure that nothing happened to Matt's body for his sake, and for Kol's.

"Something fishy with this story," Cordelia noted. "I mean, why would Bonnie care if you went or not? She practically hates us."

Maddie nodded, "I know. I thought it was odd to, but I didn't mention it. I just told her that I would be going to make sure Matt was alright."

"I'll tag along to." Cordelia said. "Might as well."

"Actually, I need you to stay here and do something else for me."

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

* * *

Maddie barley got any sleep. She was already going to bed late and then she would have to be up and out early. She was thankful that her sister was home to cover for her. Since she might be gone for two to three days, Cordelia was going to keep her parents distracted. On top of taking care of another task Maddie had asked her to fulfill. She had gotten all of her stuff packed and done a little before midnight and at 3 a.m. her alarm went off, telling her she had to get up. Her sister, who was still in her room, was already up, watching TV. Lucy curled up by her feet.

"Gotta get up," Cordelia sang, as Maddie shut off her alarm. She was tempted to go back to sleep. It was way to early.

"Text Matt's number and tell him, I'll be there in twenty to thirty minutes." Crawling out of bed, she rushed to go take a quick shower.

Going back to her room she quickly changed. Her sister, being helpful, had already picked out an outfit for her. She slipped into the Nike leggings, sweatshirt and North Face vest quickly. She then went to her closet and had a pair of boots in her hand.

"Maybe you should wear sneakers," Cordelia noted.

"Why?"

"In case you need to run. It will be easier in sneakers as opposed to boots."

She thought about it. Her sister made a good point. She quickly grabbed her sneakers and slipped them on asking, "What time is it?"

"Almost three fifteen." Cordelia said, "You showered quick."

"Yup. I have to get Kol and then go."

"No need, he said he would just meet you there at the boats."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I texted him when you walked out of the room."

And remember, you have to call him Matt around everyone. Kol is supposed to be officially dead."

"I could have slept in another ten minutes."

"And remember, you have to call him Matt around everyone. Kol is supposed to be officially dead."

"Right. Well since that saves me some time, you can tell me what happened with you and Klaus."

Cordelia frowned, "He's an ass."

"More details please." She said, leaning down to tie her shoe laces. She worse long socks that went up to the ankles of her leggings. She wasn't sure how cold it was going to get but she wanted to be prepared.

"I was trying to talk to him and comfort him and he just yelled in my face. I still stayed, but after a while I got fed up and left."

"Whatever he said he didn't mean it."

"I know. It's best I left for a little bit though. Before he snapped my neck."

Maddie looked at her, "Was he going to?"

"At one point I'm sure he was." She shrugged, "I'll see him later. I have to go over there remember." She did remember. She needed her sister to go and retrieve Kol's body. Some of the problems were Klaus questioning her and if she would be able to actually move the body on her own.

Getting to her feet, Maddie walked over to her dresser, plugging in her blow dryer. Since she didn't have to get Kol, well Matt, she had time to kill. She blow dried her hair a little, not doing an effective job since she didn't want the noise to wake her parents. When it was good for the most part she turned it off.

"I like your hair like that," Cordelia noted. "It's look good curly messy, but cute."

Maddie smirked, taking a hair tie and putting it around her wrist, "Curly, messy. Okay. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good because I don't give them out much."

"Ha ha." She walked over to her backpack, setting it on her bed and looking inside, she wondered, "What else do you think I'll need?"

"I put some snacks in there. And in one of the first compartments are water bottles. I got them from downstairs while you were showering."

"Thanks."

"Of course." Cordelia thought about what else her sister might need. "What's going on sleeping wise?"

"Matt said when he talked to Jeremy they already had tents and stuff covered. And sleeping bags and blankets."

Cordelia got up, "I have a light blanket in my room so it won't be to much for you to carry." She walked across the hall and got it. She was back in no time. In her hand was a blanket and her backpack. "Just switch everything to mine, it's bigger so you can carry more stuff."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just don't try and act like it's yours later when you get back."

"I never do that."

"Lies."

As soon as she switched backpacks she was ready to go. It was hitting three thirty and she didn't want to be late. She slipped on her backpack and grabbed her phone. "Alright, I'm ready."

"On the bright side of this shitty situation you look cute."

Maddie pretended to do a pose, "Thanks."

From the way she moved with the light on, the necklace Elijah gave her sparkled. "You know, I'm shocked that mom hasn't noticed that necklace yet."

"I've been covering it up," Maddie told. She reached to her neck and moved the necklace she had from her grandmother. It was a medium circular necklace. It had a tree shaped mark that took up majority of it. "This covers it so she hasn't really seen it. Besides if I'm wearing something that will allow it to show I try and take it off in her presence."

"You ever going to tell them?"

"About?"

"Elijah," Cordelia said, as if it were obvious.

"The same day you tell them about Klaus I will consider telling them about Elijah."

* * *

When Maddie arrived, she wasn't shocked to see some people already there. Getting out of her car, she grabbed her stuff and walked over to where Kol, well Matt, was waiting for her. She would have to remember that on this trip, even though it was really Kol possessing Matt's body, she would have to remember to call him Matt.

Before she could reach him, Damon vampire sped in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

"Exactly what I would like to know," muttered Elena.

"She's here because I asked her to be here," Bonnie announced.

"This can get dangerous." Damon said.

"I'm well aware," Maddie noted. "The sooner we find this stupid cure, the sooner we can get back home. Unlike some people I actually care about my school life."

"Glad you're so chipper," Shane said. This was the first time she noticed him. He had a weird smile on his face. "Who else are we waiting on?"

Before he could answer, headlights came into view. A few seconds later Ric came out, "Sorry."

Shane shook his head, "Technically you aren't late. But since we are all here, let's go."

* * *

Maddie grabbed her bag from the boat when they docked. Like everyone else, she found herself looking around. It didn't exactly look like a weird place to be; however, she was getting the chills a bit being there. She pulled out her phone, ready to text her sister, but she could see from the bars at the top that there was no signal.

Damon, who was sharpening a knife by the shoreline asked, "Couldn't they have hid this cure in Hawaii?" Maddie smirked. That was such a Damon comment. "Where the hell did you take us?"

"Two hundred miles off of the Nova Scotia mainland. If you recall, the whole point was to hide the cure on the world's most obscure, desolate island."

"Oh yeah? I thought the whole point was that no one found Silas, the oldest, deadliest freak in the world."

At that, Maddie looked to Matt. There was a slight fire in his eyes. She knew Kol was still very much intact. However, she wasn't sure if she liked that idea now that Silas was being brought up.

"Yeah, that too." As Damon walked up to him Shane offered him some of his sunscreen. "Sunscreen?"

"Is that a joke?"

"Right."

Maddie shook her head. This would definitely be an interesting trip. She just hoped she, Matt and Ric would make it out alive. Looking around, she spotted Matt by Jeremy. She would be keeping her eye out for that as well. She didn't need Kol trying to kill Jeremy with Matt's body. No doubt that Elena would end up killing him and then she would try and stake her, which would end in Damon killing her.

"Sunscreen?"

She jumped slightly, getting out of her thoughts. Shane held out his sunscreen to her. She shook her head, "What?"

"Would you like some sunscreen?"

"No thank you."

He shrugged, slipping it into his bag. "You know, I get the feeling that you don't trust me."

"I don't know you enough to trust you."

"Fair. I get the feeling that you don't like me very much either though." She couldn't argue with him there. He did weird her out a tad. "I'm going to apologize for what happened when we first met. Damon should have never interrupted our conversation."

She thought to the time they met at the Miss Mystic Falls competition. "I don't know if I would it a conversation. I think it was more of a you trying to flirt with me sort of thing."

"Ah, right. Either way I'm sorry he interrupted."

She shrugged, "Whether Damon would have minded his business or not, which I doubt he would have, it doesn't matter."

"Because you're dating an original."

Her face lit up with fake shock, "Exactly! Glad you're catching on. Now, I don't know about you but I don't want to be here forever. Shall we move along?"

Shane smiled at her, giving a small nod. "Let me get everyone so that we can start the hike."

As he walked off she didn't miss Damon's smirk her way. She also caught Rebekah's eye but she ignored her. She was still upset with her. She should have been way more devastated about the death of Kol. Her reaction was just unacceptable. At least in her eyes. When they began the hike, Shane was in front. Behind him Elena and Damon. Maddie, Matt and Ric were behind them, followed by Stefan and Rebekah, then Jeremey and Bonnie were in the back.

* * *

Cordelia hadn't left Maddie's room. Even though her sister had been gone for quite some time she remained there. Curled up with Lucy. She considered going to school as her. It would be interesting. They really did favor one another in looks, but she wondered if anyone would be able to tell that she wasn't her sister.

She was still waiting for her sister to text her. The last time she had gotten reach to her was when they were apparently almost to the island. Her sisters message had indicated that there were signal problems so she would try to message her when she could.

All she could do was hope for the best.

* * *

As they took their journey into the woods, they spoke in their groups. Alaric, who was next to Maddie, Matt on her other side, asked, "Did you open it yet?"

She looked at him, "Open what?"

"The letter."

She shook her head, "No. I didn't."

"I thought you were going to."

"I did but I got distracted."

Matt looked at her, "Open what?"

She would have completely bought that Matt was himself, if it wasn't for the faces that he was making. They were a tad off. It told her that Kol was still surfaced though, which she would continue to take as a good sign. If he disappeared in Matt's body she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

She guessed she didn't answer quick enough because Ric answered for her, "Her acceptance letter to Maryland."

She turned her head to mock glare at him, "Or it could be my denied letter."

"I hardly doubt you will get denied anywhere." He said. It was obvious that he was trying to give her some encouragement. "You might forget that just because I teach you history doesn't mean I can't see your other grades."

She let out a small laugh, "Have you been snooping Ric?"

"Maybe just a little."

"And?"

"And I have to tell you that you will be at least top five."

"Stop lying Ric," Damon called out. "She's going to be number one."

Maddie rolled her eyes. But when Damon smiled at her she couldn't help but return it. He always had faith in her when it came to school. While they still weren't on great terms, she still couldn't help but appreciate the support he also gave her. Especially when it came to her education.

It was quiet again. As they continued to walk Shane pulled out his phone. When it beeped he groaned, "Satellite lost its signal."

Maddie frowned. She hadn't had service since they got on the island. She had been able to text her sister when they were almost there, but even that had been a hard thing to do.

Damon commented sarcastically, "Well, that's a good sign."

Elena then questioned, "Is anyone else a little creeped out?"

Rebekah, making her distaste for Elena known called out, "So then leave. Out of everyone, your presence is the least necessary."

Stefan, next to Rebekah said, "Please don't start."

Rebekah continued, "I'm merely stating the facts. Jeremy has the spell on his body. Bonnie is the witch that unseals the cure. Alaric is a hunter. Matt is nice to look at and here to keep Jeremy sane. Maddison is here to watch after Matt and she is book smart. You and I have the tombstone, which does god knows what. And Elena has no point."

Damon, realizing he was left out wondered, "What about me?"

"You have a nice behind."

Maddie tried not to laugh at her comment, but ultimately, she couldn't help it. She had to look. He did in fact have a nice behind.

They kept going. It wasn't long before nightfall fell over them. As it got darker they brought out flashlights. Maddie didn't bring hers out, choosing to save it in case they were there longer than necessary. She really hoped that wouldn't end up being the case though. She wanted to just get home, help get Kol back into his body, and then find out why Elijah wasn't calling her back. On top of that she was pretty sure that she had math homework to do.

Shane began to tell a story as the went on, "Centuries after Qetsiyah died, there were these minors who were excavating a well on the island. Suddenly went bad. They bled themselves dry. No apparent reason. So, a legend spread that these minors in exchange for a drop of their blood saw visions of their lost loved ones in the well that they were digging. The word traveled and explores sought out the well to see if the legend was true." Maddie felt a coldness come around her. She crossed her arms, hugging herself close.

Bonnie asked, "So the well was magic?"

"Well you know some people believe that voices of lost souls were just a wind vortex whipping through the caves, and visions were caused by inhaling the islands poisonous plant life."

Curiously Maddie asked, "And what do you believe?"

Shane looked her in the eyes, "I believe in magic. My wife and my son died within months of each other." She frowned. She hadn't known that he was married, or that he had a child. He looked down at his hand. "I decided to try the well out for myself. I offered up my blood and I waited. I saw my wife. I saw her eyes. Her smile." Shane had his eyes closed as he spoke. "My blood let me see her again."

Damon sighed, continuing the hike, "Yeah I got it. Don't eat the poisonous flowers."

Damon didn't get to far before Shane was calling for him to stop. He then had everyone else stop as well. "Is everybody paying attention?" Shane wondered. He bent down and picked up a huge rock, "Our first lesson in survival," as he threw the rock a trap came up, "Stay together. Keep your eyes open."

* * *

Maddie wished that she was home in bed. She just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. She also wanted to take another shower. Being out in the woods all day made her feel sticky. She felt a little better when they stopped. Especially since someone had already tried to kill Jeremy.

As they approached a clearing in the woods, Stefan asked, "What is this place?"

Shane turned to them, responding, "According to island lore, a group of college kids came here for spring break. A few weeks later, they were all found dead. Completely drained of blood."

Maddie felt another shot of cold go through her, "Great. Just great."

Rebekah, unbothered wondered, "Well, tragic for them, brilliant for us. Who sleeps where?"

Damon looked around the space, "Well that's lovely. There's a mystery man with a hatchet lurking in the woods and we're just gonna camp?"

"For once, I agree with Damon." Ric noted. "This doesn't seem safe."

"And I agree with Ric," Maddie noted.

"Which means you agree with me," Damon said, smiling at her. "I know you don't want to admit that but it's alright."

The group began to spread out along the clearing. Shane glanced at them all, "We're safer here than we are hiking in the dark."

Damon looked at him, "Let's just keep going. You know? Get the cure. Get in, get out. Where is it?"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Stupid enough to raise Silas," Maddie noted.

"So incredibly," Damon added.

Shane looked Damon in the eyes, "You know, I'm shocked you even want the cure, considering you've got the most to lose once Elena's human."

* * *

Cordelia let out a huff of air. She had arrived at the Gilbert house. She had been trying to avoid going there all day but she couldn't push it off any longer. Besides, she had told her mom that Maddie was out helping Matt. She had told her that he missed so much school, which was true, so Maddie would be helping him catch up. Her mom bought the excuse. Thankfully, her dad wasn't home and he supposedly would be at the hospital for the next two to three days dealing with something. So, she didn't have to worry about him questioning her.

When she got there, she could see a car. She recognized it as Caroline's. Annoyance shot through her. Great. And especially after Klaus' attitude with her, which she did understand but was still pissed about, she just wanted to get Kol's body and get out of there. She hoped she would be able to carry it. Earlier, she had went with Arianna to the local gym and lifted some weights, hoping that would help her out. Her lacrosse season would start as soon as she got to Stanford anyways so the workouts weren't hurting. She would have to start going to the gym with her mom more while she was on vacation.

Getting out of her car she walked up to the door. Frowning, she walked around the house, opting to go through the back door. As soon as she walked in all heads shot to her.

"Hey," Caroline said with a smile. She ignored her, looking at the floor. A green sheet lay over where Kol's body rested. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't come here to talk to you, that's for sure." She said, leaning down. She moved the paper slightly, just to make sure that it was him. Seeing his head there, she put it back, looking away. She hated dead bodies. Which was one of the reasons she hated going to wakes and funerals. It was just too much.

"She came to visit her boyfriend," Tyler noted mockingly. She turned her head to look at him.

Standing to her full height she gave him her best smile, "Obviously you two need to get new sources because he," she moved her head in the direction of Klaus, not looking at him, "is not my boyfriend."

"He's not?" Caroline asked shocked. "I heard otherwise."

"Like I said you need a new source. In fact, the only thing we have in common is my sister dating his brother."

"Which is disgusting," Tyler noted.

"So, if your face but I still have to look at it, don't I?"

"He's like a million years old and she's what, eighteen."

Cordelia felt a surge of irritation go through her. Who the hell was Tyler to judge her sister. "He makes her happy. Who the hell are we to judge?" She turned her attention to Caroline, "I just came here to get the body."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business."

"No," Tyler said, shaking his head. "You aren't taking it?"

"And I suppose you're going to stop me?"

"If I have to I will."

"Tyler," Caroline scolded. Glaring at her boyfriend.

Tyler looked at Caroline with a shrug, "What? She is Maddison Bennett's sister. The girl who betrayed us all by sleeping with an original."

"Tell me Tyler, how did she betray you? Last time I checked you and Maddie have never been friends. She didn't, nor does she owe you any kind of loyalty. And Caroline, correct me if I'm wrong, but when Jules kidnapped you both weren't you going to leave her there? Chained up like an animal." Caroline stayed quiet as did Tyler. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now if the two of you would like to do something you can pick him up and put him in my car."

"Not going to happen," Tyler insisted. She shrugged. Didn't make a difference to her. "What do you want it for anyways?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business."

"You know what Lockwood," she said, her eyes filled with annoyance, "you talk way too much."

"Still not taking this body."

"And you're going to stop me how exactly?"

Tyler's face turned hard. Klaus, who had been watching the whole scenario felt pride towards Cordelia. But at the same time, he was worried. Tyler was reckless. And he didn't want to see her hurt. Not when he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Tyler's mother is dead." Klaus' voice made her look at him. As did Caroline and Tyler. "So is my brother. We're even." Tyler gave Klaus a look of disbelief but Klaus ignored him, instead turning to Caroline. "Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here."

Tyler frowned, "Bonnie's cousin is right there." He pointed to Cordelia. "Why don't you ask her to call." It was obvious to Cordelia that he wasn't fond of Klaus talking to his girlfriend.

Caroline turned her head to Klaus, "I will never, ever, help you."

"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter."

"How delusional are you? You killed his _mother._ And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live." As Caroline spoke she walked closer to Klaus. "Or did you think that your charm would make us forget that you killed her to? You know what. No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories that I burn talking to you."

"Dramatic much?" Cordelia murmured.

Before anyone could comment back at her, or do anything, Klaus vampire-sped and grabbed a nearby lamp post, impaling into Caroline's stomach. He then grabbed the post, which brought Caroline to him and he bit into her neck, letting her fall to the ground.

Smiling at Tyler, Klaus grinned, "Now that was definitely worth the calories."

Cordelia watched, her eyes wide, her heart beating faster.

* * *

As they set up camp ground, Shane wondered off to try and find some more things that could be of use to them in the small cabin. Maddie followed. Leaving Matt, well Kol with Alaric. So far, he had been on his best behavior. No one suspected anything, which was a good sign. She knew that she would still have to watch out though. Kol was a wild card. And she really didn't want to see him dead, which she kept emphasizing to him through little hints and through her facial expressions whenever they were off together, and no one was paying attention to whatever it was that they were talking about.

"Anything particular you're looking for?" Maddie wondered, looking around.

"Not really." She nodded, continuing to look around. She noticed that there were a lot of barrels.

"You know, it's a shame."

"What?"

"That you aren't a Bennett witch."

She turned to face him, "And why is that a shame?"

"I mean if you were, the power that you and Bonnie could harness together would be unstoppable."

"Right," she noted sarcastically. "Believe it or not, I have no interest in any of this." She turned to look at his face, only to see that he wasn't looking at her. An eyebrow raised, looking down she followed his eyesight. Her necklace was peaking out of her shirt and over her vest.

"Nice necklace."

"Thanks."

"Where did you get it?"

"My grandmother. It was given to me when she died."

"It's beautiful."

"Um, thanks." She stood there awkwardly.

Shane was still staring at the necklace. Hearing approaching footsteps Maddie and Shane turned to see Bonnie walk in. She was looking down at her phone, "I've been staring at pictures of Jeremy's tattoo and there's no spell."

"Well expression doesn't require a written spell. Just think of it as a way of accessing magic that already exists in society. You just have to want it bad enough."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?"

Maddie watched their little exchange, choosing to stay quiet. If they forget she was in the room they might slip about something. She was still wary of Bonnie. They barley spoke and then Bonnie calls to make sure that she was coming on the trip. The way they were all acting about this cure, she wouldn't be shocked if she was to be used as a human sacrifice.

Shane walked closer to her, "Bonnie listen, I taught you expression so that you can access the cure. I'll be right there with you the whole time. I promise."

Right on cue Damon walked in, "You didn't answer the trust part."

"Alright let me put it this way, you need me to help you through it Bonnie. Cause as you've demonstrated expression can get messy. Believe me when I say I've see in it get a lot worse."

"How much worse?" Damon commanded to know.

"When we lost our son in the car accident my wife, kind of lost it." Maddie felt bad for him, and his wife. That was completely understandable. A mother had lost her son. "She tried to resurrect his body using magic."

Realization came over Bonnie's face, "Your wife was a witch?"

"She was a powerful witch. And incredibly undisciplined."

"And you never thought to tell me?"

Become frustrated Maddie spoke up, "He also forgot to tell you he was married, and had a son, right?" She then turned to Shane, "What else are you forgetting to tell us? Should we all expect this to be the last night that we're alive."

Shane took a small step closer to her, "You're being dramatic."

Damon then came forward, "No she isn't. Now back off of her."

Shane turned back to Bonnie, "I just didn't want to scare you. The truth is, she tried to bring back our son using expression, and it overwhelmed her, and she died."

"You taught me the same magic that killed your wife?" Bonnie wondered, outraged. Maddie shook her head. She was so annoyed with Shane and Bonnie right now, it wasn't even funny.

"Yeah, but look, the upside is I've learned the warning signs, all right? I can keep expression from consuming you?"

Maddie spoke up, "This is just great Bonnie, really great. We are all here on this island," she pointed to Shane, "with this lunatic professor you found who has been teaching you dark magic! And of course, you've been listening to him and performing the dark magic, that can possibly kill you and probably kill the rest of us!"

"You aren't helping," Bonnie snapped.

Damon, eyes on Shane said, "Downside is you turned her into a bomb that only you can dismantle."

Shane looked to Damon, annoyed, "Don't you think I know how this ends? I came here to raise Silas so that he can bring back the dead, but you're never gonna let that happen. The second I point to a cure, you're gonna kill me." He looked down at Bonnie, "Now Bonnie has to keep me alive so I can keep her alive."

With that Shane walked out. The three of them, Maddie, Damon and Bonnie stood in silence. Eventually Bonnie followed Shane's lead and left as well.

Maddie stood there, watching Damon, "This is just great." She said sourly. "He knows way more than he is saying."

"I know," Damon bit out.

"But as Rebekah said earlier, Shane is the human compass to finding you the cure."

"Why are you really here Maddie?"

"Besides keeping an eye out for Matt, Bonnie called to ask me if I was coming."

He raised an eyebrow, "She did?"

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that's fishy."

"I thought you two barley talk."

"Exactly the point. So, if you are planning to use me as a human sacrifice tell me now Damon," she said seriously.

Damon stepped closer to her, so that he was in front of her, but not to close, "Believe it or not I have learned from my mistakes. Plus, I miss our friendship." Her heart warmed slightly. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed their friendship to. "And if I knew that you were coming I would have stopped it earlier."

"Right." She believed him. But, a part of her was wary. She knew that when it came to Elena, Damon would turn on her. Easily. So, she needed to prepare herself for that. "I guess we should get back."

"Not so fast." She raised an eyebrow to Damon. With a smirk on his face, he pulled out something from his back. She frowned, unsure of what the envelope was until he turned it around for her to see. "I took the liberty of taking this from your bag."

It was the unopened letter from Maryland. "Damon."

"Just open it. You know you want to know."

She stared at the envelope, and then Damon. He had an eyebrow raised. With a small huff, she took the envelope from him. Slowly, she opened it. With a small sigh she pulled out the folder. It was thick. Opening the folder, her eyes went straight to the front page. She scanned over the top before looking at the content of the letter.

It was quiet. Way to quiet, for Damon's liking. "So?"

Maddie closed the folder, looking up at Damon, "So," her face was a mask, "I got in." She smiled.

"I knew you would." Maddie chuckled, walking a tad closer to Damon, she hugged him, and he hugged her back. Leaning his head down slightly he murmured in her ear, "Congratulations Maddie."

"Thank you."

Outside of the small cabin, Ric stood there, gazing at the two. A small smile on his face.

* * *

When they were inside of their ten, Maddie asked Kol, "Do you believe it?"

"Believe what darling?"

She rolled her eyes, "You don't sound right saying that in this body," she murmured. "Do you believe in the well?"

"A magical well. Why not. Although, my concerns are more focused on Silas."

She shook her head, "Don't try anything! They will kill you and then I will lose you and Matt both."

He smirked, "Didn't you know cared that much about me."

She rolled her eyes, laying down on top of her sleeping bag. "That's probably going to be one of my biggest downfalls." She stared at the ceiling of the tent. "I care to much about people."

* * *

Tyler, hurried and got Caroline, bringing her over to the Gilbert couch. Cordelia watched as she continued to cry out, "Oh my god." She then looked to Klaus, he had a smirk on his face, obviously pleased with himself. When he met her gaze she looked away, turning back to Tyler and Caroline. He was telling her that he would fix it.

Tyler stood to face Klaus, "She'll die if you don't heal her."

"Okay." Klaus bit into his wrist. He then held both out. "Beg me to save her life."

Tyler shook his head, "Is this what you want? To remind me that I'm powerless against you." He walked closer to where Klaus stood. "Fine. You win. I'm nothing. Save her. Please."

"I'm sorry mate. I didn't quite catch that."

"Please."

"Please …," Klaus dragged out.

"Please, save her life."

"See, now I think you're just telling me what I want to hear. I mean, you did call me pathetic earlier. And wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing hours ago, you announced your plan to kill me in a manner which you're debating because you want it to have a certain amount of flair? I'm just asking."

Tyler, looked to Cordelia, who was still by Kol's body, "Help me!"

"For what? I didn't do anything. As I have said, time and time again, I am here for the body. That's it."

"She is your friend!" Tyler growled out.

"No, she isn't."

Getting no help from Cordelia, Tyler turned back to Klaus, "I'll be your slave again. I'll do whatever you want. Just help her."

"No." The look on Klaus' face was satisfied.

"Get me out of here," murmured Caroline from the couch. "I can't even look at him."

Tyler went back to the couch, helping her, "Come on." With that they left. Leaving Klaus and Cordelia together.

Not wanting to be in the safe room as Klaus either, Cordelia bent down. She would just drag the body out. Because it was dark out that would conceal her. Hopefully she didn't get pulled over. She was definitely going to make sure to do the speed limit today.

"Might I ask why you are so fascinated with my brother's dead body love?"

She stopped cold. "I prefer you ask my sister." _Since, I'm only here for her_ , she thought bitterly.

"I'd much rather talk to you."

She looked at him, "Talk to me, or would you like to choke me again?" She thought out last night.

 _Flashback:_

" _Klaus," she stood by him. "I am so sorry." She felt bad. She had been using that line since she had been here. She didn't know what else to say though. What else would be comforting for him to hear? Besides nothing._

" _You should go!" He growled out._

" _I'm not leaving you."_

" _I am going to kill them all," he insisted. "All of them. Every single last one. From Jeremy, to Elena, the Salvatore brothers, ALL OF THEM!" He yelled out the last part._

 _He began to pace again. Anger on his face. She could tell he wanted to cry. His brother, his baby brother was laying on the floor in front of him, dead._

 _When he caught site of her watching him, he vampire sped to her, growling, "How did you know?!"_

" _Know what?"_

" _When you called me! How did you know they were going to kill him?"_

" _Kol called Maddie. He thought she knew for some reason."_

" _AND DID SHE?"_

 _Shock was on her face, "Of course not!" She tried to touch his arm but he flinched away from him! "We were on our way to check on Matt when he called. By the time we got here he was dead. You know that, we got here right after you did!" She went to touch him again and he grabbed her arm, "Don't!"_

" _Klaus," her brown eyes looked into his blue ones._

" _Go!"_

" _I'm not going to leave you here, like this."_

" _GET OUT!" He yelled in face._

" _NO!" She yelled back, stepping closer. "I am sorry that your brother is dead. I am but-," that was the last thing she got out as a hand clamped around her throat. Her feet came up off of the floor, and Klaus' eyes stared into hers. He looked at her with no remorse, no regret. She tried to smack his hand, but her hits didn't bother him at all. Instead, he just stared at her. A blank expression on his face. Finally, he set her to her feet. "Go."_

 _She didn't need to be told twice._

 _Flashback End:_

"I'm sorry about that."

"I don't care. Like I said, I'm here because my sister told me to come and get this body, so I will."

"Why?"

Maddie didn't say she couldn't tell him, but she didn't tell her to confide in him either. "Just reasons. Listen, I don't have time for this. I just want to get this thing where it needs to be," she gestured to the body, "and then leave."

"Drinking plans."

"You sound like my mother," she groaned. She was so tired of everyone commenting on her drinking. She knew her limits. Whether they all believed her or not.

"Hot date tonight?"

She raised an eyebrow to him, "And if I did have one, what difference would it make to you? We aren't together." They held one another's gaze. As she looked at him, flashes came back from their night together. She quickly looked away, but he smirked. Like he knew what she was thinking of. Ignoring him, she looked at Kol's body and began to drag him outside. She had left her doors unlocked so she was able to get his body into the trunk.

She was ready to go, but she had left her keys in the house. And her phone. Groaning, she made sure her doors were locked before going back into the Gilbert residence. This time she came through the front door.

"Forgetting something love?" Klaus wondered with a knowing smirk.

She ignored him, walking past him to get her things. She quickly got her keys and phone, "Yes and now I am leaving." She walked by him again, but this time, he grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry for last night."

She could tell from the way he gazed down at her that he meant it. She responded, "I know."

"Now tell me," he pulled her closer, his lips gliding over her ear, "What do you want with my brother's body?"

She closed her eyes shut, "He didn't deserve to die Klaus. Especially not like that. And you don't deserve to torture yourself for not getting here quick enough. Even if you had you weren't invited in. Staring at his body is not helping you." She looked at him. "So, I'm taking him." It was the truth, but only part of the reason why she was helping her sister. She would let him figure out on his own that Kol was in fact alive.

Klaus loosened his grip on her, "Right."

"Can I go now?"

He let go of her completely. She didn't move however. Instead, she looked at him, "Tyler will be back. And he will want you to save Caroline. Do it."

"Why do you care? Didn't you already state your dislike for her."

"Just because you don't like someone doesn't mean you want to see them dead." She made sure to look him in the eye, "I don't like you right now. But I don't want to see you dead."

He said nothing and she took that as her cue to leave. She could feel his eyes on her until she shut the door.

The minute she was in her car she sped off. From what Maddie said, the witches should have already been in place, ready to take Kol's body. The meeting site wasn't to far outside of Mystic Falls. In fact, it was only about a fifteen minutes' drive. When she got there, she turned off the car. She made a move to get out, but someone opening her door shocked her.

A woman, tall, mocha colored skin, short hair looked at her. She looked annoyed, "You are late."

"Sorry," she said sarcastically. "You know it just takes a few minutes to grab a dead body and then go."

The woman didn't say anything else to her, only looked at her. "And where is Mr. Mikaelson?"

"In the trunk." She looked to the side and pressed a button, opening the trunk. When she turned, her eyes went wide. The body, Kol's, it was moving. All on it's own. She looked back at the witch. She just smiled at her. Looking back, Kol's body was officially out of her car. In fact, it was still in the air, floating.

"You may go now. I can handle the rest."

"That is the best thing that I've heard all day."

"It was nice to meet you Cordelia."

She looked at her, curious, "How do you know my name?"

Instead of answering her, her door was shut and the witch turned away. Instead of driving off, she just sat there. She did lock her doors though. She stared, watching the witch and Kol disappear into the woods. She wasn't sure how long she sat there for, it was a while though. She did eventually pull out of her phone. Still no Maddie. She hoped she would be back sometime the next day. She could only hold off her mom for so long when it came to questions. She would probably let it go for tomorrow, but when it came to three days in a row she would want to see Maddie in person. Starting the car back up, she sighed. This had been a long day. And at this point she really was just ready to head back to Stanford. She thought about leaving early or going on vacation. In fact, a vacation sounded wonderful. Some time away from Mystic Falls, would be perfect for her and her sister. She was sure her dad would agree.

She began to drive out. Her foot slammed on the breaks when she saw the outline of someone standing in front of her. Because they were so far away, she couldn't see them perfectly. She guessed it was a guy because of the build. He was tall, she could see an outline of short hair. She turned on her bright lights, jumping back.

Kol.

He smiled at her.

Breathing heavy, she tried to relax. Especially when he disappeared. A second later someone was knocking on her passenger door. She turned to look, already having an idea that it would be him. She unlocked her door and he got in, "Hello darling."

"Kol."

"Did you miss me?"

"What? Weren't you only dead for like twenty-four hours."

"Ah, I see you are still the same."

"That was fast."

"I have the best witches in my inner circle darling. Fast work is what they do."

"I'm going to guess you need a ride back to town."

"No, I don't. I just wanted to thank you." That caught her off guard. "You and your sister helped me. The least I could do is say thank you."

"How is she?"

"Damon is watching out for her."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I've been watching him," Kol told her. "And he has been watching her. He isn't going to let anything happen to her."

She still had her doubts, but she would take his word. For now. "So, what is going to happen to Matt?"

"The quarterback will be fine. It amuses me how you all care so much for him."

"He's had it tough," she said honestly.

"Haven't we all," Kol noted, looking out of her window. She didn't want to sit there, so she decided to just drive. He kept quiet for the most part.

"Anywhere you need me to take you?"

"Not particularly, no."

She nodded, opting to go home. When she got there, she could see her mom's car. She parked to the side. "Can I make a suggestion?" She asked, after she turned the car off. She looked at him.

"Go on ahead."

"You should leave town. They already got away with killing you once. If you want revenge plot it later."

He just stared at her, "Any other suggestions?"

"Cut Klaus some slack. He didn't know they planned on killing you and he is in that house torturing himself because you're dead." Kol didn't say anything. "Now, I am tired. I've had a long day. And even though I dragged you, it wasn't easy." He smirked a bit. "Have a good night. And please, stay safe."

She made her way out of the car, leaving him. When she got to her front door, she turned to look. He was still sitting there. He gave her a small wave, which she returned before going into the house. Her mom, was in her room, she figured asleep. She headed upstairs, showered and then got into her bed, knocking out. Before she succumbed to sleep she felt Lucy curl up by her.

* * *

When Maddie woke up, she squinted. Even though it was kind of dark because of the tent, she could still see the bright sun peeking through. Closing her eyes, she rolled over. She opened them again, as her back hit someone else's back.

"Sorry Kol," she muttered, sleepily.

"Wrong person," Matt's voices boomed.

She sat up slightly, looking at him. _Shit._ "Matt?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Do you remember anything?" She questioned.

"You mean, do I remember an original possessing my body and you covering, yeah."

She frowned. He seemed kind of mad at her. But in her own way, she could be mad at him to. "You knew they planning to kill Kol." He looked away. "And you said nothing to me. I could have had Klaus find him and dagger him until the cure was found. You didn't have to help them kill him."

"You could have told them Kol was using my body."

"Do you really doubt that they wouldn't hurt you to kill him?" She questioned. She stared at him. His silence gave her the answer she was looking for. "That's what I thought."

"What do you want me to say Maddie?"

"I don't know Matt." She knew what she wanted him to say. But at the end of the day Matt was on their side and she was on the other side. But they were friends.

"I'm still your friend Maddie."

"I'm still your friend to Matt." She eased out of her sleeping bag. "Now, I think it's safe to say that we should get off of this island. Now that you're back in your body."

"How do you know Kol is out?"

She frowned. That was a good point. She didn't know anything for sure, she was only assuming. Grabbing her phone, which was by her backpack she looked. She had been able to receive a text from her sister.

 **Cordelia – Kol is fine. And hopefully gone. Hurry home. Can only hold off mom for so long.**

She looked at Matt, "You have your body back. Kol is gone."

"Well, that makes me feel better."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Tell them what?" She gave him an obvious look. "No. At least not now. More important things to worry about at the moment."

"At the moment we should get off this island," she insisted. She moved slightly closer, changing her voice to a whisper. "Shane is up to something."

"The professor?"

She nodded, "He knows way more than he is saying and he is giving me the creeps. Now that you and Kol no longer share the same body, we should get out of here."

Matt looked at her unsure, "I don't know. I mean, I'm sure Damon, Stefan and everyone else is watching for him."

She rolled her eyes in frustration, "Yes and they are all useful. We are two humans who have no business being here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you are my friend Matt. And as much as I might have been irritated with you, I didn't want to see you hurt." She didn't want to argue with him. At least not anymore. In fact, she just wanted to get off of the island. "I am going to go change," she said, grabbing her backpack and heading off out.

When she got up Shane was outside, "Morning."

"Hi." She really didn't want to change anymore. Instead, she wanted to just run back into her tent. "Who else is awake?"

"Just me. And you." He said giving her a smile. A chill ran up her spine. So creepy.

She was about to respond, but the sight of Damon made her feel better, "Morning sunshine," he said to her.

"Hey. I'm going to go change."

"Don't go to far."

"I won't."

She wasn't even going to change a lot. In fact, she was just going to change her top. But she stopped before she could open her vest. "JEREMY!" The yell made her turn back towards camp. Closing her eyes for a moment she frowned thinking, _what now._

* * *

Jeremy was no where to be found. They had all spent at least the last part twenty minutes looking for the young Gilbert. Maddie kept giving Matt looks. He knew what they meant. It was time to go. He wanted to find Jeremy though. She Ric, and Matt had searched a small part of the woods before returning to their camp. When they returned everyone else was right behind.

"Did you find anything?" Elena asked looking to Bonnie.

"He's not on the trial," Bonnie said.

Shane held up his bag, "His gear is still here."

Stefan, coming back with Rebekah said, "He's not at the quarry, either."

Damon then spoke up, "Let's split up."

Ric nodded, "I agree. I'll take the woods." He grabbed his bag, getting out one of his stakes.

Matt looked to him, "I'll go with you." She glared at him. Of course, that was his response.

"I'm going to stay here," Maddie said. "In case he comes back." And she felt safer there than anywhere else.

"You sure?" Alaric asked. She just nodded his way.

"I'm going to stay and try a locator spell," called Bonnie.

"Okay. I'll stay here. I'll make sure she's safe." Shane noted. Maddie groaned, which none of the vampires missed. Her dislike for him obvious.

Damon gave Maddie a small nod before turning to Shane, "I'll stay here and make sure you're not lying."

Elena looked over to Stefan and Rebekah, "Fine. We'll keep searching the island."

Ric nodded to her, "Matt and I will take the opposite side." The trio nodded, walking off. Ric walked up to Maddie. "You sure you want to stay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. Just keep Matt safe, please."

"I will."

"But don't die either. I like having you back." He smirked, "Besides, who else is going to tell Damon to steal my acceptance letters when I don't open them so that I will."

Ric laughed, "I told him to stay out of your bag."

"Of course, but it's Damon."

"Meaning what?" Damon asked, looking at the pair.

"Meaning you don't listen." She started to walk off but Ric stopped her. He handed her a small stake. "Take this."

"Ric," she muttered. "I'll feel better if you keep it on you." She took it from him.

"Remember, don't hesitate." He and Matt then left.

She turned back, looking around, "Ugh, where is Shane?"

* * *

Damon went off, in search for Shane. Maddie, looking around found Bonnie. She watched as her cousin threw something into the fire that she was sitting in front of. When she stepped closer she realized that it was one of Jeremy's shirts. She figured she doing the locator spell.

The fire roared. Maddie took a small step back, watching as the fire spread, leading to the woods. Bonnie, who still hadn't even noticed her cousin behind her began to follow the trail. Maddie followed behind her. As they continued, the trees began to move rapidly as the wind blew. Maddie had to keep moving hair from her face. Bonnie turned around, eyes wide looking at her cousin.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Maddie wondered finally. She and Bonnie had continued to follow the flames from earlier. Maddie was ready to turn back though. It had already gotten dark on this island. She just wanted to head back, get her stuff, grab Matt and leave. And if Matt refused to go with her, she would just leave on her own. She wasn't going to keep trying to save him if he wanted to stay.

"We're following the flames," Bonnie told her. The wind continued to blow in their faces. It was making Maddie more and more nervous. She was beginning to wish she had stayed home. Pulling out her phone from her back pocket she sighed. She had no signal bars but she decided to try and send her sister a message.

 **Maddie – Bad service still. Someone took Jeremy so everyone is looking for him. I'm in the woods with Bonnie. Going to try and get out of here as soon as possible.**

She felt a little relieved when it actually sent. Of course, it took a while but the fact that it went through gave her some kind of home. She looked up from the phone when she heard heavy footsteps. Slipping it into her back pocket, she followed Bonnie who was running. The fire gone. She followed behind, keeping up easily due to the fact that she was in the sneakers and not the boots. She would have to thank her sister for that later.

Their running slowed when they saw three people standing around. Maddie immediately recognized one as Shane since he was facing her. She wasn't sure about the other two people.

"How did I get here?" Bonnie wondered approaching. Maddie was right behind her. "What the hell is going on?"

Maddie's eyes widened a tad seeing Jeremy, gagged and chained up. A man next to him, who she didn't know, had white paint on his face. His eyes looked wild. The minute they made eye contact she looked away. She could still feel his gaze on her though. Looking back, she realized he wasn't looking at her face but something else. She moved her eyes down. It was her necklace that he was looking at. She tried to ignore him, turning towards Shane and Bonnie.

"I see your locator spell worked," Shane said looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie began, "The path behind me-," she couldn't finish her sentence as Shane cut her off.

"Magically disappeared. You can thank the talents of Massak." He nodded towards the man holding Jeremy's chains. "He's a witch. Should you try to escape he'll ensure that you never find your way back. So, the gangs all here. Silas awaits."

Maddie slowly began backing up. She was just going to make a run for it. She was pretty sure that besides a few loops they walked straight. If she could make it back to camp and just tell Damon, Ric, or anyone what she saw, she could leave afterwards.

"Oh no you don't," Shane said looking her way. "You aren't going anywhere."

"What do you need me for? I don't possess any magical tattoos and I'm not a witch."

"You are still needed."

"Why? Human sacrifice," she bit out.

"It comes to that," he said. "But no, we need something else for you. That's why I had your cousin bring you."

She turned to Bonnie, glaring. She knew something had been fishy. "And you talk about my loyalties," she glared. Bonnie didn't respond to her, "But where is your loyalty? Huh Bonnie? Where?"

"Great, you two can argue along the way. Let's go." He said, before pausing. "Massak, if Maddison tries to run stop her. In fact, you try anything and you'll end up like Jeremy," he gestured to the gag and chains. "I would play this out wisely if I were you. Now let's go."

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading!

In this chapter … Maddie goes to the island. Kol gets his body back. Damon makes Maddie open her letter from Maryland and Shane is shady.

Next chapter … Massak wants Maddie's necklace.


	49. Chapter 48: Explanations

**Summary:** **After Damon and Stefan rescue Elena from Elijah, they forget to also rescue Maddison Bennett, also known as Maddie. Elijah ends up finding her and as time passes they grown an instant connection with one another. Maddie knows that it's wrong and she ultimately shouldn't be with Elijah, but she doesn't care. This is her story.**

* * *

Review Responses to Chapter 47

NicoleR85 – Thank you so much for reading, as always, hope that you enjoy this chapter!

kineret – I have so much fun writing Cordelia. I am honestly going to be sad when the story ends because she is a blast to write. So glad that you enjoyed the chapter, I really hope that you like this one!

silentmayhem – Yes, Kol can tell he has a friend in the Bennett sisters. Klaus&Cord, I have a blast writing them. Same about Rebekah, I hope she got better in the originals. From part of the 1st season I watched she was alright. She was just to whiny and gullible in the vampire dairies for me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

The Battling Bard – You'll have to read to see what happens next lol, hope you enjoy!

guest – Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Guest – Here is more!

Atlafan1286 – Going to apologize in advance this chapter is not as long as the last one. The next one, or the one after that should be long, I'm trying to do a Valentine's day one (since at this point in the story I have it for January time. TVD doesn't really tell when dates are, like month wise so you kind of just have to go off on your own, sorry ranting) so hopefully I can make it a little lengthy. So glad that you are enjoying the story though. Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Bella-swan11 – Yes, Klaus better get it together when it comes to Cordelia lol. Thank you so much for reviewing. Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Guest - Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Shaniia . anonymous - Yes, Bonnie sucks! I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Before the Sun Sets**

 **CHAPTER 48 ~ Explanations**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

They walked for hours.

Maddie was so tired. Not to mention thirsty. Her pace was slow, but she kept up. She also tried not to draw attention to herself. She just wanted to preserve her energy. She would need it later. And if they thought they were using her as a human sacrifice or anything, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie wondered. They had just climbed a whole bunch of rocks. Now they were on a flat surface.

"Almost there," Shane called from the front.

As they got closer, Maddie noticed the cave entrance. She figured that this was where he was taking them. When they got inside Maddie noticed the whole in the middle of the floor.

"Where does that lead?" She wondered, although she already knew the answer. Shane looked up at her, not saying anything. "The well?" She asked. He smirked.

Massak, who she almost forgot about said, "This is as far as I go."

Shane looked at him as if he were crazy. "We're on the brink of a monumental event in human history. We're going to raise the most powerful immortal creature that ever was. Come on, our works note done yet."

"Mine is," Massak insisted. He glanced over to Bonnie, Maddie and Jeremy who were slightly to the side. "You said get the kid, the witch and the girl. I did. I wanna get paid now."

Shane bent down, opening up his backpack. He pulled out a huge rock. Leaning forward Maddie recognized it as the tombstone. _That must have been what Rebekah said she and Stefan have,_ she thought to herself. She wouldn't be surprised if Rebekah had a fit after she found out it was missing. She would probably think that they set her up or something.

Massak's eyes were glued to the tombstone as Shane brought it over. As soon as it was in range he took it from him. Holding it closely. His eyes shot over to Maddie, Jeremy and Bonnie, then he looked back to Shane, "And the necklace."

"Right," Shane looked over to Maddie. "Your necklace, please."

On instinct, Maddie's hand touched her necklace, "This?" Shane nodded. She shook her head, "Absolutely not, it was my grandmothers." And one of the only things that she had from her. There was no way she was about to just hand it over.

"You needed the tombstone to pay off a mercenary?" Bonnie asked Shane.

"And I need your cousin for that, which you knew," he pointed out. Maddie sent a glare Bonnie's way. Shane then turned back to Maddie, "Stop being difficult and give it to him."

"NO!" She snapped, "I don't know what kind of deal you and Bonnie made but I am not a part of it!" She turned to her, "We might not have gotten along before but now all I feel for you is hatred. You needed me here to give away my necklace from grams?"

"I didn't know that was why."

She was lying. Maddie could tell. "Lying really isn't your strong suit, so please, stop it!"

Shane groaned, "As fun as this is to watch, which it is, we don't have time for this. I wouldn't be surprised if your friends were around the corner, plotting. Now, either give him the necklace or it will be taken from you."

"I guess he is going to have to take it from me then."

"Maddie, just give it to him," Bonnie said.

"Fuck you Bonnie! No wonder your own parents can't even stand to be around you." It was a low blow. She knew it, but she didn't regret it. When she looked at Bonnie all she could see was betrayal and anger. She was seeing red. Bonnie's hurt looked stayed there. Maddie held her eye, which was why she didn't see Massak. He grabbed her arm, grabbing her. She tried to fight it but couldn't.

"Don't fight it," Massak said. "I am older than you and I am powerful." He then turned to Bonnie and Jeremy, "I'll say a prayer for your souls." With the tombstone in one hand, and Maddie's wrist in the other he walked out, dragging her behind.

* * *

Maddie screamed at the top of her lungs as Massak dragged her. They were out of the cave and heading back down the way which they had come.

"Stop screaming."

"Why?"

"Because I have placed a silence charm, so no one will hear you anyways."

She stopped moving and he turned his head to look at her, "Now, the necklace."

"Why do you want it?"

"That necklace goes back to the beginning. It is very useful in witch circles."

"Isn't the tombstone enough?"

He shook his head, "The core of this tombstone is filled with Qetsiyah's calcified blood."

"Wonderful," she muttered sarcastically.

"I don't want to kill you. But if I have to cut off your head to get that necklace I will."

"I don't appreciate you threatening me," she noted, trying to buy some time. She needed to get away from him.

"You turned it into this."

She looked around slightly, they were a good space away from the caves. Which was a positive. She wouldn't be going back there. She definitely didn't trust Bonnie, and she just wanted to get off of this island. If she could find Damon, she knew he would kill the witch for her.

"You said earlier you're a witch," Maddie noted.

Massak shrugged, "Yes."

"Why do you call yourself that? Don't men prefer the term warlock."

He seemed to think about it. But, that was all the time that she needed. Catching him off guard slightly, she kicked him in the leg, he let out a small cry as he fell. Quickly, she grabbed the tombstone, throwing it as far as she could. It was heavy and she didn't wait to see how far it went before she began to run. They weren't too close, to the cave, but they weren't to far either. She climbed down the cliffs as quickly as she could. Seeing a clearing in the woods she made a break, for it running faster.

She was running so fast that her heart beat was racing. She could feel it hammering against her chest. She didn't care though. She just continued to run. As she made her way deeper into the woods she thought she heard footsteps behind her. For a moment she stopped, looking behind her shoulder. She didn't see anything, but she did hear something. Continuing to run she kept going until she saw a large tree. She decided to use it for cover.

At that exact moment the trees began to blow, the wind picking up.

Trying to even out her breathing, she looked straight ahead. She had no idea where she was. They had walked in the dark for part of the journey so she didn't remember everything. She was ready to run again when she heard a slight crunch. Closing her eyes tight, she glanced back. Nothing was there. She turned back around, her eyes going wide and she let out a scream.

There was Massak. And he was pissed. She tried to step back, but her back just hit the tree.

"I should have just cut off your head." He said, taking the step closer, anger in his eyes.

Her hands were against the tree. Moving them down, she felt something. Slightly feeling around her back pocket, she felt the stake Ric had given her before. She had forgotten all about it being there. It had been pretty small so she was able to stash it there.

 _Whoosh._

He stopped, "What did you do?"

She frowned, "I didn't do anything."

 _Whoosh._

"Enough of this," he took the final step to her but was yanked back. Massak let out a scream and his body jerked as someone grabbed him from behind. Maddie watched with wide eyes as his body continued to jerk. She could make out the outline of someone's face in his neck but she didn't stick around. Instead she ran.

There was another vampire on this island. And she just wanted to get away as quickly as possible. She could have sworn she heard a thud. Turning, she could make out Massak's lifeless eyes. She reached into her back pocket, as she heard a whooshing noise and then a crunch. Someone was in front of her.

Slowly, she turned her body, at the same time her hand in her back pocket was pulling out the stake. Grabbing it as quick as she could she swung, only to have her wrist caught.

"Gonna take me?"

"Elijah?"

She immediately opened her hand, dropping the stake, hugging him. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt like crying at the moment. "I want to go home," she said into his chest.

* * *

Maddie was quiet the whole ride back to Mystic Falls.

When Elijah first rescued her, she clung to him. She did however mention Matt and Ric. Elijah told her that they were safe. He had seen them in passing and told them to get off of the island. He wasn't sure about everyone else. Everyone else was supernatural, with the exclusion of Jeremy and Shane, who she didn't care about. She figured they would all be fine anyways. She was just happy to be leaving. And as an added bonus, Elijah had her stuff.

The whole boat ride back she had her shoulder resting against him. She barley moved. He knew she was conscious through her breathing. When they docked, he took care of the boat. Seeing her car, he asked for her keys. She searched through her backpack giving them to him.

"Would you like to go home or to my place?"

"Home." She responded, getting in the passenger seat. Normally she would have drove but she was in no mood to drive. Not after the time she had just had on that island.

The moment she got into her car, her phone began buzzing. She wasn't that shocked thinking about it. The reception had been terrible on the island so messages were probably just coming in now.

 **Mom – Hey, I know you're busy with Matt and school but check in! Miss my baby girl.**

 **Cordelia – What's going on?**

 **Cordelia – I know service is bad but are you okay?**

 **Katie – Hey, anyway you'd be able to help me with math? I have a test coming up and I really need to pass.**

She let out a small sigh of relief seeing the dates. Her mom's text was sent last night so she could get away with texting now. Cordelia and Katie's were from today. She quickly responded to them all, her mom first, then Cordelia and then Katie. Looking at the time she could see school was still in session. Her phone began buzzing within minutes. Looking down she could see that it was her mom.

"Hey mom," she answered.

"There's one of my favorite girls," her mom said. "I know you're helping Matt but your mother still wants to see you."

"I'll be home tonight."

"Oh good. How was school?"

She frowned. She didn't enjoy lying to her mom but she had no plans on telling her what she had been doing. "It was fine."

"That's good. I have to go get back, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I'll see you later mom."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said. She let a moment go by before she hung up the phone.

She could feel Elijah's eyes on her but ignored it. Resting her head against the window she sighed, closing her eyes. The past few days had her mind on overload. Not only that, but what had happened earlier kept replaying in her mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He murmured.

"Not really." In fact, she wanted to forget all about it. Looking out of the window, she noticed how slow he was going. They technically should have been back at her house already. "Where have you been?" She finally asked.

"I was away on business."

She turned her head to look at him, "I have been calling you non-stop."

"I saw."

She raised an eyebrow, _I saw_. That was all he was going to say, "Well why didn't you call me back? And how did you just magically show up on that island?" Elijah stared ahead at the road. She moved in her seat, to face hi fully. "Elijah!" She snapped, "So much has happened that I need to tell you about and you have been no where to find. I haven't seen you since that day in the library!"

He let out a small sigh of frustration, "I know and I apologize for that. I had an urgent matter to take care of after."

"And what's that?"

"I had to go and see Katerina."

Her mouth opened in shock and then it closed. Katerina. As in the doppelganger. As in his ex lover, girlfriend, or whatever the hell she was to him. Not even caring about her actions, Maddie balled up her first, and began to hit him on the arm. Elijah didn't even try and fight her off as she hit him. It wasn't hurting him, but he did want her to stop before she hurt herself.

"Stop it," he told her, eyes still on the road.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Instead of answering her, Elijah pulled off into a road that led into the woods. He didn't stop the car until they were far away from the road. Maddie was still hitting his arm. The minute he had the car stopped he turned towards her, clasping her hands in his. "Stop."

"NO!" She snapped. "I have been worried sick about you and you've been with _her!_ " The thought made her even more angry than she had already been. Because his grip on her hands wasn't tight she moved them out of his grasp and began to hit his arms again. She noted in the back of her mind that if anyone was walking by they would probably try to intervene, but good thing her car was hidden in the woods. And even if someone did see, she wouldn't care. She was beyond pissed with him right now.

"It's not like that."

"So then why don't you tell me what it's like!"

"If you could stop yelling and hitting me, I would."

She stopped temporarily. Elijah studied her face. Her eyes were wild. As was her hair. He liked the way it curled around her face. It looked good on her. After a moment, when he still didn't speak she noted, "I stopped yelling and hitting you."

A small smile came to his face. He went to cup her face in his hand but she just flinched away from him, "I missed you."

She glared, "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Very well, Katerina approached me a while ago."

"Define awhile."

"A little after Christmas."

"Before New Year's?"

He nodded, "I spent the whole night with you. Shit, I slept over! And then I spent practically the whole next day with you and in our time together you couldn't mention it." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Not to mention, I saw you plenty of times after that and you didn't mention anything about her."

"I didn't deem it of importance."

"Well I do!" She snapped, annoyed. "How would you feel if I stopped talking to you and I was off with my ex boyfriend."

"She isn't my ex girlfriend."

"But you cared about her." Her face softened a tad. She was still angry, but now she was hurt.

"Yes," he said moving close to her. "Once upon a time I did love Katerina. But anything I felt for her is gone now."

"So why were you with her?"

"She came to me, wanting to bargain."

"Bargain what?"

"The cure."

"She wants to give you the cure?" Maddie questioned.

"She wants me to set up a deal for her with my brother. The cure for her freedom."

Maddie frowned, "No one even has the cure. No doubt they are all going nuts over it." She told him. "And I haven't seen Katherine."

"She's there," Elijah said. "She's the one who informed me that you were on the island." She could see the disapproval all over his face. She could care less about though.

"Oh great, so your mistress is keeping tabs on me," she said, bitter laced throughout her tone.

"Katerina isn't my mistress. She isn't my anything."

"Then why couldn't you answer my phone calls?" She almost let him answer but then she began talking again, "I mean god Elijah so much has happened. So much you should have been here for. Kol for starters-."

"Is dead," he finished for her. "I know."

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources."

She gave him a sarcastic smile, "Right. Well I guess I wasn't one of them since every time I called or texted you didn't answer your phone."

"I apologize for that."

"Not good enough."

"I have no romantic feelings for Katerina."

"As far as I'm concerned you shouldn't have any feelings for her." She made sure she was giving him eye contact. " _NONE!_ " She yelled that part.

Elijah rubbed his temples. This wasn't how he wanted this conversation with Maddie to go. "I met Katerina after she called, yes. She told me what she wanted. When I asked her if she had the cure she said she did not. She then told me she had an inside source who told her that a group would be traveling to go get it." Maddie looked away as she listened. She looked out of the window, staring into the trees. "She called me two days ago to let me know that you were there as well. I came to get you."

"So, you're telling me that Katherine has been there this whole time?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"To get the cure?"

"Yes."

"And then she wanted to exchange it for her freedom?"

"Yes."

She began slowly, "Someone attacked Jeremy the other night. I believe it was an islander, well that's what Shane said. The first night that we were there actually. Someone threw a hatchet at them and killed them. I'm going to take a wild guess it was Katherine."

"Probably. She wants this. She wants to be free of Klaus."

Sarcastically Maddie began, "Well maybe if she sleeps with Damon he'll give her some of it."

"It isn't that simple."

She raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"There is only one cure."

His revelation shocked her. Elena wanted the cure and Rebekah wanted it. "Only one?"

"So it is written."

She let that sink in. Only one cure. She was glad she wasn't there. They were certainly all going to fight and most likely kill over it when they found out. She was still annoyed. More so at the fact that Elijah and Katherine were speaking. She knew that if anyone would make the trade with Klaus, it would have been Elijah. But, just because she understood why Katherine came to Elijah, didn't mean that she liked it. In fact, she hated it. Hated all of it.

"I wish this stupid cure had never been brought up in the first place," she murmured. "Does Rebekah know that you were there?"

"No. I didn't see Rebekah. The minute Katherine told me that you were there my sole purpose was finding you."

"And it took you that long?" An attitude was laced in her tone. She wouldn't have minded if he had come to her rescue earlier. Before she had to meet Massak.

"She only told me yesterday."

"Of course. She probably wanted something from you."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't answer your cell phone."

"I didn't want you involved." He said honestly. "The less Katerina knew about us the better. Yes, she had her suspicions but she wasn't aware of the real depth of my feelings for you. Of course, I'm sure she knows now."

"Great, now I'm on Katherine's hit list."

Elijah visibility tensed. "Katerina is many things but she is not that stupid. I would torture her myself and then kill her if she ever came after you."

"She stole a moonstone from Klaus," Maddie pointed out.

"I'm not Nikaus." Elijah's tone was hard. She found it sexy. She quickly washed those thoughts away from her head. She was still upset with him.

"It's still not an excuse."

"If it's any consideration I did come right back to see you when I got back. But you were no where to be found, neither was your sister."

 _That's because she was helping Kol_ , Maddie thought to herself. _And I was off on that stupid island._

"It's not enough," she insisted. Pissed off.

He had deliberately ignored his calls. And if he were with anyone else, she probably wouldn't have cared, as much, but because he was with Katherine it made her more furious.

Time passed. The two continued on in silence. Elijah stared at Maddie and she looked away, only looking at him every once in awhile to make sure he was still looking at her. She was upset. Not as pissed as she had originally been but upset.

She looked away, "So, you have no romantic feelings for her?" She wondered. "At all?" This time she looked his way.

"None."

It looked like he was telling the truth. She couldn't help but wonder about it though. She knew that when Katherine was human he loved her.

"Say Katherine does get the cure and she takes it and she's human, would you change your mind."

Elijah leaned over, invading her personal space. Her heart picked up a bit. His face was so close to hers. He was staring at her intently. "Never in my life will I be in love with Katerina Petrova again. Yes, once upon a time I loved her. But that was a very long time ago and I would like to think that I've learned from my lessons." She continued to stare into his eyes, but she also watched his face. It appeared that he was telling her the truth. "I am in love with you Maddison Lynn Bennett. Only you."

She continued to look at him. Eventually she nodded and he kissed her forehead, moving back into his spot.

"Can you take me home now?" She wondered.

"Of course."

* * *

Elijah pulled up to the Bennett house. No one's car was home. She figured her parents were working and her sister was probably out somewhere, enjoying time with her friends before she had to go back to Stanford.

The minute the car was off she went to get her car door but he was out in a flash opening it for her. He even had her backpack. "Come over tonight."

She shook her head, "I haven't been home in days. I'm sure my mom wants to see me."

That was just an excuse. She knew it and so did he. If she really wanted her mom would let her go wherever. Especially when she mentioned getting into Maryland. She really just wanted time to think and away from him. Had he just rescued her and not mentioned Katherine she would probably rush over to spend one on one time with him, but now she just wanted to be alone.

Elijah nodded, taking a step closer to her. He wasn't going to push her. He cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him, "I love you Maddison. Only you. I don't want anyone else."

She would have been lying if she said that her heart didn't melt a bit by his confession. It did.

"I love you too," she murmured back. Her face, which had been slightly hard, softened.

He nodded, leaning down and brushed his lips over hers. He moved away, looking at her before leaning in to kiss her again. She let him. It was nothing at first, just the brush of his lips over hers. When he tried to make it into something more she brought up her hands pushing my away form her.

"You don't get a real kiss from me. You have to earn the right to do that again."

A smirk came over his face, "Very well, challenge accepted. I will see you later."

She nodded, grabbing her backpack from him. He handed her the keys afterwards since they had taken her car. "Bye." She didn't wait for him to respond. Instead she just hurried into the house and went straight to her room.

* * *

The call came in the next day in the middle of the night.

Maddie only woke up because her sister had rolled over and hit her.

"Make it stop," Cordelia groaned. Sleep laced through her voice.

"I'm right next to you," Maddie groaned back. She wasn't going to be able to make anything stop.

It was quiet for a moment. The whole house was silent. They couldn't hear any murmurs. Finally, they heard what sounded like the front door slamming shut.

"What do you think it was about?" Cordelia asked.

Maddie shrugged, closing her eyes, "Maybe nothing important."

"No one calls at almost two in the morning for nothing. Unless they're on drugs."

Her sister had a good point. But she didn't want to deal with it. At least not right now. No, right now she just wanted to go back to sleep and act like nothing was wrong. Because in sleep she didn't think about Elijah and Katherine. When she saw dreaming she thought about the summer and laying on a beach somewhere in a bikini with Elijah staring at her with hungry eyes.

"If you get up and find out don't wake me unless it's important."

It was quiet for a moment before Cordelia noted, "That's a long walk downstairs. I can wait until the morning to find out what happened."

"That's what I thought," Maddie muttered. Within minutes both girls were back to sleep.

Cordelia was dreaming about scoring a winning goal in her college lacrosse game and Maddie was dreaming about Elijah taking a bikini off of her.

* * *

The next morning Maddie got up a little earlier than usual. She was going to make sure she went to school today. She had already missed three days which was not good. She was lucky her sister deleted all of the phone calls the school sent or else her parents would've asked questions.

When she went downstairs that morning after getting dressed her mom was sitting at the table, looking down. She looked stress.

"Morning mom."

Janette looked up shocked, she hadn't heard her come down, "Hi sweetheart."

"What's with the sad face?"

Janette shook her head, "Nothing."

Maddie just stared. There was definitely something, "If I am going to find out regardless just tell me."

"There was an accident last night."

"With who?"

"The Gilberts."

She frowned. She wasn't really all that shocked. Something had probably happened on there search for the cure. "What happened?"

"The Gilbert house burned down last night."

Burned down? She was shocked. She hadn't been expecting that. "Wait, what?"

"Jeremy was in the house. He died."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I am hoping to have this story completed by late August, early September. Possibly earlier than that. We shall see. I'm trying to write more now that school is over so hopefully I can get 4-5 chapters out a month. No promises though. Have a great day everyone! :)**

 **In this chapter …** Shane, Massak, Jeremy, Bonnie and Maddie enter the cave. Massak takes Maddie since she won't give up her necklace to him. We have a surprise rescuer.

 **Next chapter …** Elijah takes Maddie away for a bit.


End file.
